


In This Not So Simple World

by Tobsana



Series: FHQ! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Angst, Beware of grammer, FHQ!!, Final Haikyuu Quest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 190,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8194097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobsana/pseuds/Tobsana
Summary: Tooru Oikawa, King of Aoba Johsai, has the world turning towards his direction. He fights for those in need, and will never let anyone know the feeling of losing someone. Even when he loses everyone he loves. Wakatoshi Ushijima, King of Shiratorizawa, has been lying and covering Oikawa for every false move he made since the day they were both crowned. Now he learns that he can't be Oikawa's hero. Both Kings fighting for what they believe in, seeing that one is wrong and the other is right. Realizing they were no longer young and simple.





	1. War Always Starts with an Assumpation

Ushijima had found him lying on the ground unconscious. There were different cuts around his body, visible since the clothing surrounding him was ripped apart from the sharp shards of a sword, yet even then Ushijima still knew who this man stood by; the aqua cape was too shredded into strips, yet distinguishable. Ushijima picks up the man, feeling no warmth coming from the core of the man’s body while he puts him up on Vol’s back.

Ushijima looks around, the place was deserted from his soldiers, for they all stayed behind the Datekou walls. Making sure no more Aoba Johsai soldiers will pass through them to the ports and won’t interfere with the exports and imports that has been occurring when Aoba Johsai was taking Datekou.

Ushijima had decided to give Oikawa a talk, something king to king. At first Goshiki had yelled at him that it was not a good idea to go alone with the thousands of Aoba Johsai soldiers waiting on the other side, but Tendou had assured Goshiki that there was nothing to be afraid of when it comes to their king, Ushijima knows how to get through at least a hundred of men, and knows how to avoid battle when he wants to.

Goshiki was still restless, but nodded his head in understanding letting the man walk into the enemy lines, and intruding into ally territory. Ushijima had abandon his cape in order to not gain any attention from unwanted eyes, but as far as he went into the kingdom undetected, he saw a large army standing in a perfect rows waiting for something as well.

He continues his path, passing many of Aoba Johsai’s men, but once he gets pass them he sees more than he had hoped. There was bodies littering around the ground, the deeper he went the more lumps on the ground were found, covering by the snow, so he finds it suspicious on why this one particular body wasn’t completely covered by the storm.

The white steed too, took interest with the body, nudging he’s head towards the body as if he knew it was someone important. Ushijima listen to the horse’s instinct letting her lead towards the body.

That is where he found a familiar face, the one that was carrying the younger male when he intervened in a chess game Oikawa was having back in Aoba Johsai.

Ushijima grips onto the reins of the horse tightly before forcing himself to relax and remained focus on why he was going to Oikawa, even when his objective changed after seeing the many bodies that lay lifelessly on the ground. Ushijima mentally shakes his head, wishing it would not have to come to this, he truly wished Oikawa didn’t go too far into this. Hoping that he would be able to cover up for Oikawa, but after seeing all this, he doesn’t think he can.

Finding those bodies, and looking at them now, careful not to step on anyone’s new grave, those excuses has vanished, and Ushijima can do nothing but take down Aoba Johsai as well. He grabs onto a large buckling device that wrapped against his thigh putting a small black ball into it, he points the device up, triggering it to shoot.

A black stream of smoke comes out the contraption, hoping the white blizzard does not block his men’s eyes, signaling them to surrounded the area and evacuate the remaining citizens onto Shiratorizawan ships, because there will be a bloody war here and today if Oikawa does not stand down.

After a few more minutes of a solitary walk, his feet crunching on top of the snow with the grey spotted horse he faces someone not too far away from him.

In his own black horse, Oikawa sits tall, his body propped up perfectly with the tilt of his chin. Oikawa looked like someone who was looking down at Ushijima, challenging him, but the king does nothing but give a look of sympathy to someone he admired greatly.

Behind Oikawa was his military, a general Ushijima recognizes leans left, talking to Oikawa, something the king wasn’t about to hear from this distance. Oikawa nods his head once and Hanamaki looks towards another general, signaling with only head nods, soon they start running forward, encouraging the men behind them to follow.

Ushijima stays in his place, directly in front of Oikawa who too was motionless.

The army split allowing a large space for Oikawa and Ushijima to face one another, exposed. Ushijima hears the thousands of men screaming as they marched forward either with their own horses or just their feet carrying a large weight of their bodies because of the snow.

Ushijima breathes in heavily as he starts walking forward, the horse trails behind him even without the encouraging pull, while the king from Aoba Johsai pushes himself off his own horse; he too walks forward with the horse following him without guidance.

They stop with at least a few feet between them. Ushijima gives the man an overlook, seeing that Oikawa looks unharmed yet covered in blood, enemy’s blood.

Oikawa gives Ushijima a once over as well, and then looks to the horse who was caring a body he did not take in to detail, only taking note that that horse was very much indeed Kageyama’s own horse. Unconsciously, without Oikawa actually knowing it, his left hand had tensed and clenched up.

In the bottom of his heart, Oikawa was crestfallen realizing that since Kageyama’s horse was here, it must’ve mean that he had fallen in battle against Ushijima’s army. He gulps as he thinks back to the younger male; he was still only a child. Or at least that’s how Oikawa sees him. He seen Kageyama grew up, but he refuses to see him as anything more than a child.

Ushijima notices that Oikawa eyes over to his right, he points at the body, not knowing Oikawa would confusedly think he was mentioning the horse, “This belongs to you.” His deep voice was a bit unnerved; something inside him shook as he looked at the man who looked almost dead.

Oikawa shakes his head, “That horse belongs to one of my students.” He says calmly, yet there was still a tone that terrified Ushijima.

The Shiratorizawan king doesn’t correct Oikawa, instead he continues with the topic, hoping that Oikawa would somewhat relax, understanding the full story. It might’ve been upsetting for Oikawa to see someone’s precious person horse be ridden by a different man. “Tobio Kageyama,” he says, voice deep making him sound more political than right. “He was a formidable opponent, he stalled me for a quite an hour,” he chuckles weakly, knowing that was definitely not the right way to say things, he goes back to his serious expression. “If he was not shot down by two arrows by my men he would probably have a chance to beat me in battle.” He looks up to Oikawa, but the king hasn’t at all relaxed.

So he continues, “He would’ve been a great king.” It only made things worse with Oikawa, he notices the tension on the male’s body and he stops completely, going back to look at the man on the horse’s back. He points at it again, hoping Oikawa will finally recognize who it is.

“This man, he seems very important to you. No?” Ushijima curses in his head, completely unsure on what he was doing now. He was supposed to tell Oikawa to stand down now, he was supposed to tell the male that this was enough, and it was time to go home with him and end this now. Not make small talk.

No matter how many times he thinks of the words, his voice clogs up at his throat refusing to even enter his mouth, he tends to look at something else to distract him, lagging the entire reason he was here for.

Out of nowhere there was a sudden burst of, of power? Ushijima doesn’t have time to think of it when it pushes him slightly of his feet; he blocks the power surge with his forearms, trying to cover his head from any damage. One eye peeks through his linked arms as he watches Oikawa’s face falls into defeat.

He leaves Beau behind him, although the male horse follows him only slowly. Oikawa runs off to Vol, the horse pulls his lip up, happy to see the king even when it felt antsy. Oikawa grabs onto Iwaizumi’s face, palming the man’s cheeks carefully as he pushes them together, trying to feel some warmth on the male’s body. “Iwa-chan?” he called out for the male again and again his voice coming out more desperate but Oikawa doesn’t care.

He’s frantic, he’s scared and hoping to have some clue to know if the male was alive, and just hoping the male was okay in general. Instead of actually looking for a pulse, because Oikawa can never forgive himself if he couldn’t find one, he says something under his breathe.

Iwaizumi starts coughing and Oikawa smiles, relief and glad that Iwaizumi was coming to it. Oikawa does not waste time, grabbing hold of the smaller male carefully into his arms from the high horse, he tightly holds the knight to his chest as he walks towards Beau who was closer than he had thought, but doesn’t argue with himself about it.

He places Iwaizumi on top of horse carefully as the knight whines, hating the discomfort but Oikawa whispers to him with a sweet smile, a genuine smile. He cradles the male’s hair for a short while before looking back towards Ushijima; he unclips his cape as he uses it as a blanket for Iwaizumi.

Ushijima looks only a little stunned, but his entire being feels astonished.

That male’s body was completely frozen, his skin was glazed with thin frost, and no heart beat to warm his body. But now, when Oikawa had come close to the male, the knight’s complexion, hinted only to a small dark blue had changed completely back to a warm healthy color. It was impossible that the knight was breathing now, it was impossible that his entire being was here on this earth now.

Oikawa glares at Ushijima, pulling his sword off his hip as he points it to Ushijima. Ushijima gives him a disappointed look, trying to reason with the other male, “This war Oikawa,” he finally coughs up the start of his thoughts, but Oikawa was quick to continue his own sentence.

“…was inevitable.” He comes up closer to Ushijima, pointing the sword’s tip directly to the man’s heart. But Ushijima does not do anything about it. “It was going to happen sooner or later Ushiwaka.”

Ushijima bows his head, even more disappointed, with Oikawa, with the war, with himself. He mentally shakes his head, finally deciding what now has to be done.

“This is enough Oikawa!” he yells, pushing the sword away from him harshly, ignoring both the cut that appeared on his chest, and one on the palm of his hand, “You are hereby considered a criminal; you invade another kingdom without proper reason but to kill! You ignored the orders of the World Council! You,” he pauses as his fierce look calms down, “you lied to me.”

Oikawa does not look at all effected by the taller male’s outburst, his eyes were made of steal and he will not back down out of this fight because of what the World Council wanted. It had always been Ushijima, the one and only who was the most favored.

The only reason a group of elderly men loved him so much was the fact that Shiratorizawa was the only one who was old enough and been doing good all their life, not because it was Ushijima, because it was the fact that the council men had always wanted Shiratorizawa to lead this nation to success, and never in their lives thought of another kingdom besides them. The all perfect country, the all flawless kingdom, the harmonic kings of the past to the future, they were the perfect jewels to those men and never gave another life a chance.

When Oikawa had other duties to claim to, he had seen the disasters of different villages falling apart, but no one had come to their rescue. They had everything taken away from them, and the world council only celebrated everything Shiratorizawa has done with other grand kingdom’s ignoring all those smaller ones.

Wakatoshi Ushijima had been different though, Oikawa hates to admit it but it is true. He had been hearing the different cries of the smaller people, and trying his best to convince his own kingdom on top of the World Council that they too need help.

But the only thing Ushijima was able to get from them was small foreign help, after maybe a few months of food and military they will leave without interfering any more, and that had only left them worse, with left weaponry to use to defend themselves and falling out with the economy of their own there had been only terrorism within those kingdom’s, becoming corrupt with no financial guidance nor a leader, weapons unadvised the kingdom is now only coming to an end.

Oikawa took over those kingdoms, without their permission. The way Shiratorizawa had left them, they were afraid to allow Aoba Johsai enter; but they were okay now. If Aoba Johsai soldiers stay for as long as they can, those people will soon learn to be strong on their own and ask for independence. Oikawa would grant them that wish, as long as they forever stay allied with them. That way everyone ends up happy.

King Oikawa was not a bad man as most would think, it was just the way he did things that made him look like the villain. Datekou was a threat, a kingdom that had only shared everything to themselves and held one of the strongest powers. They held secrets that included cures for diseases that the other nations did not have. They held a large army that needed to be registered; of course no one bothered them when they refused to register to the World Council, they honestly believed they will lock themselves up in that precious walls of theirs and never make a threat to the world.

Oikawa had an uneasy feeling about that kingdom; no one had an idea with how many men were locked up behind those walls. No one knew what power and advancement of the weapons, and their intentions to the future were. They stayed quiet and never talked with anyone, and to learn that this whole time they were making trade with Shiratorizawa, another huge kingdom.

Oikawa felt extremely betrayed by this, he wanted to get down to a conclusion of the reason why this was happening, but of course killing Moniwa was a must, he had no time to ask questions. This operation was just an in and out. Show Datekou that they can no longer hide behind those walls, and that they must show who they were to the world, that they should not have any special treatment because of a small promise that could change under seconds.

Ushijima had finally broken down that stupid serious façade of his. His dark-olive eyes shined, signaling that Ushijima was finally tired with what he has done for Oikawa. Ushijima made so many excuses to cover Oikawa’s antics; he had given Oikawa opportunities that the king had turned away from. He gave Oikawa chances to redeem himself, yet never took any of it.

There was one plan though, that Oikawa felt was so tempting. If he were to join Shiratorizawa, they can work out a plan, that made Aoba Johsai the judicial of all this land, but of course Shiratorizawa had always been the head leaders, and as the Shiratorizawa leaders, they will control Aoba Johsai to their pleasing.

Some could say that Ushijima had spoiled Oikawa too much; making the male feel he was special in Ushijima’s eyes and will forgive the king, no matter what. So never being told about the trade with Datekou hurt Oikawa, even when he knew he shouldn’t feel so.

“Oikawa, I am sorry, but I can no longer cover for you.” He pauses as he pulls out his own sword with his left hand pointing it towards Oikawa, “I can no longer save you.”

Oikawa eyes sparked, his attention was all over Ushijima, watching the male careful scared and curious wondering what the male had meant, but nonetheless Oikawa picks up his sword again, “I never needed to be saved.”

“Why are you doing this Oikawa?” he asked, wishing to get some sense on why this was happening, and what Oikawa was thinking.

“Waka-chan, in this world you never know what and when someone is going to take away someone you love,” he sees Oikawa’s eyes flicker to the left, watching Iwaizumi for a second before continuing. “I will make sure no one in this world will ever feel that way.”

“This does not have to be a war.” Ushijima states, hating himself for still trying to help Oikawa, it has become second nature to him after all, to help Oikawa. He hates himself for it, because if he were to be honest, Ushijima never really gave a damn about Aoba Johsai, just the man who ruled it. So it pains his heart to see the one he admired the most fall like this.

“It wasn’t a war until you came.”

Without another moment of hesitation, the two kings, King Tooru Oikawa of Aoba Johsai, and King Wakatoshi Ushijima of Shiratorizawa for the first time in history had fought against one another with the intention that one of them will die here.

Kuroo had his legs crossed, one atop of the other, his arm propped up with his elbow on top of his inner thigh. His head leans against his fist, watching indifferently of the two kings fighting. Those two were not evenly matched, with Oikawa’s dark magic; his king would most likely win this fight, like he had with Iwaizumi.

He hates to admit though, the only reason he killed that knight was because Iwaizumi had the upper hand, without magic Kuroo would’ve lost. He curses as he sits in a different position mid-air in the sky, the snow pushing against him, but he doesn’t nudge by the winds. Tetsurou Kuroo, the greatest fighter in the land of Nekoma, was no more. He knows that, but he hates to see someone so much stronger than him defeat him in battle.

If Oikawa was without his powers, he would say Ushijima would have the upper hand in this battle, only slightly of course. King Oikawa had a winning chance as well.

With Kuroo’s ears, he can hear a small little popping sound, looking forward away from the kings he sees black smoke and wonders why the Shiratorizawan soldiers keep sending them up. He looks down and sees that Ushijima has seen it as well.

Kuroo only just arrived, when he spotted only his king with the other, he decided to let them be a lone without him intruding what so ever. Although he just now catches someone from the corner of eyes, someone he completely forgot about when he left him in the snow.

Iwaizumi was laid on top of that beautiful black horse Oikawa had owned, dead or alive, Kuroo doesn’t know. He hopes it was former, he does not want the knight ratting him out about Kuroo killing him to Oikawa, or explaining to Oikawa who Kuroo was, or even giving the king his full name.

So throughout the battle, he only keeps his eyes on Iwaizumi waiting for any small movement, anything that he can tell the man is alive or not.

Iwaizumi shudders under his makeshift blanket, his eyes clenched from the freezing cold air that touches his exposed skin, and from the memories that won’t stop going through his head, flashes of it occurring again and again.

There was fires even in this climate, children and women screams were the only thing Iwaizumi can hear, some villagers were even trying to fend back Aoba Johsain soldier, only to be pushed around and fall against the white ground, red splattering around them. Iwaizumi looked in different directions, watching everyone as his breathing was going havoc and short. He sees the different Datekou soldiers with deadly wounds upon them, and bodies already being covered by the snow.

Iwaizumi could even feel his heart beating fast and hard. His mind running miles as he eyes take in every atrocious detail on this white field, a year ago, this entire kingdom seemed at peace, the white giving so much innocence to the people here.

Not far now, Iwaizumi was able to see the same fucking red robes that Kuroo wore, talking to Kunimi who showed some emotion for the first time in a long time. The male gives him a short nod before turning around, handing signaling the men to do the same.

Without warning Galet stops in his tracks, either blocked by a jump he could not do or spooked by something, throwing Iwaizumi forward, the knight had a tight grip on the ropes, so being pushed over Galet without warning had left his hands burned. He falls with a great pain on his back, despite the snow’s soft texture the quick jerk hurt.

He groans from the widespread pain throughout his body, after a good few seconds he gets up from his position, knowing he can't stay on the ground no matter what his brain is saying, slowly getting up, Iwaizumi puts his hand on top of a more cushioned spot, curious of what it could be, Iwaizumi turns his head to see a corpse lying there peacefully.

Iwaizumi turns his ahead away from the body, afraid only to see he was surrounded by them. Looking back down, where he fell he throws up whatever he had in his stomach.

Galet shuffles in his steps, anxious and confused where to step, the bodies surrounding the horse wasn’t a good platform for him to step on and keep balance. Iwaizumi shakily gets up, trying to hold himself up without falling back to the ground, he tries, but the he cannot hold himself from trembling with the frustrations he keep in.

He doesn’t know what the hell was going on anymore.

Oikawa had only lied to him, he feels his heart wretch from the thought, from the reality of it all. Oikawa knew what he was doing, yet he blamed it on something Iwaizumi couldn’t understand. Iwaizumi completely stops shaking, clenching his jaw he walks up to Galet, grabbing on to the heavy sword once again, grasping the hilt. He found his resolve.

Feeling the dark presence behind him, Iwaizumi swings his sword towards it without thinking about anything but the one inner mission he gave himself. Kuroo stands away from the male, hands up in the air nervously; he gives Iwaizumi a playful smile not sensing any real danger from the knight, “Friend not foe.” He laughs as he drops his hands, looking closely at the sword that was position between his eyes, he points at it slowly. “You can put that down now.”

Iwaizumi frowns balancing the sword with one hand, “Why the hell are you doing this, Tetsurou?” Iwaizumi doesn’t beat around the bush, already wanting answers, and what better way by revealing a few answers himself.

Kuroo flinches noticeably, it was hard not to, being called Tetsurou after hundreds of years not being called that name does that. He takes a step away from Iwaizumi, before placing a menacing frown, feeling rage enter throughout him, he tries to contain the dark aura submerging from outside him, but he lets it out a little trying to scare Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi doesn’t at all look effected, he only grimaces in return. Since Kuroo was not verbally responding to Iwaizumi’s question, he figured he should elaborate it. “Kenma has given you a second chance to be the hero.” He lifts his sword up in the air, then he slashes it through the air, pulling it down towards Kuroo’s body, but the demon only glares harsher than before, dodging the giant blade, “So why the hell are you playing the villain?” Iwaizumi sneers as Kuroo quickly makes his own sword by the dark magic, making a pure black sword that flickers like a fire.

“Who the hell are you?” Kuroo looks more pissed than usual, hating to hear a name he hasn’t heard for centuries now be used so easily and carelessly. Iwaizumi isn’t fazed, done with all the shit that did not make sense to him, he is no longer going to be unanswered, he will be damned if he was going to be kept away from the truth any longer.

“I’ll answer your questions once you answer mine.”

Iwaizumi eyes open quickly, seeing the snow pass through his vision of sight, he doesn’t know he was on a horse’s back until he got up and fell from the high horse. He lands face first, touching the cold snow as he turns around to see the black horse in front of him. He backs away from the tall creature terrified from its high stature.

He was confused, and lost. Iwaizumi had no idea where he was until he sees two men fighting each other, both men becoming familiar in his mind, then Iwaizumi jolts up remembering again. He shuffles to his feet, Oikawa’s cape still around his shoulders.

He sees him fighting with King Ushijima he steps in closer, trying to get through the snow’s steeper storm. He doesn’t remember it ever being this heavy before. He pushes himself until he can see both males clearly now, he sucks in all the air he can muster up and screams, “Tooru!”

The Aoba Johsai King pushes his sword against Ushijima before taking a step back recognizing Iwaizumi was up again, he smiles glad that he was okay, but that victory was short lived when he feels something coming towards them, he looks up to the sky to find what it was, his eyes searching the sky for something that contrasted with the white snow and grey skies but couldn’t find a thing.

Ushijima stops in his fighting as well, watching Oikawa look around the skies with a serious expression looking around to find something, he too starts to wonder what was in the skies that made Oikawa develop such an expression.

Oikawa’s eyes flicker until it stops somewhere directly above Iwaizumi, he drops his own sword and reaches out his arm while running towards Iwaizumi. To Iwaizumi and Ushijima everything was just too fast, to Oikawa everything was happening to slow. Fear takes over Oikawa, and the spell he was chanting in his mind was all too long for it to reach Iwaizumi.

From the skies, a clear shot of a black arrow shoots right through Iwaizumi’s chest. A clean shot that went through the perfect spot that held Iwaizumi’s heart, Oikawa did not even get the chance to see the appearance on Iwaizumi’s face when he had to go through that pain for that small second.

His eyes widen in dread as he falls to ground on his knees, Iwaizumi does too, but his body doesn’t stop there, as it falls to the side and more blood seems to sweep out.

“Hajime!” he screams as loud as he could, his eyes not leaving the male’s body for a second, but they tremble in fear and tears start falling off his face uncontrollably. He gets up again, remembering that Iwaizumi was too far from him, that maybe there was still a chance of the male might still be breathing.

He runs towards his friend, as soon as he was close he drops to his knees sliding against the snow to get closer to Iwaizumi, grabbing the male he realizes that no, the male wasn’t breathing anymore again.

He curses, as he shuts his eyes chanting the same spell he did for Iwaizumi a while ago, hoping the knight was not dead the first time to make this spell possible.

It could only be used once on an individual.

He stops chanting as he looks to Iwaizumi who was clutched to his chest, he wasn’t breathing and the wound on his chest wasn’t healing either. The profanities leave his mouth as he calls over Iwaizumi’s name over and over again.

His body trembles as his brown eyes flicker into different color browns, “I let him die twice.” He failed Iwaizumi twice; he let the one person who he cared for so much leave so easily. He feels and hears the crunches of the snow when Ushijima gets closer, but Oikawa doesn’t mind, he only shakes his body; no longer holding his fake appearance any longer. Not that it was in his mind, he had completely forgotten about it, only wanting to hold Iwaizumi close to him and let everything else go.

Once Ushijima gets close enough to Oikawa to see the dead man in his arms, he takes a step back. Feeling extremely uneasy as he feels Oikawa’s emotions in the air, not only that but there was something appearing through Oikawa’s brown wavy hair.

He takes another step back, watching brown things that looked like horns come out of Oikawa’s skull, curling around very slightly, and the back of the king’s neck no longer looked so lively anymore, only turning into a pale-ish grey.

“Oikawa,” he croaks, but the King of Aoba Johsai turns his head to look at Ushijima faulty. He sneers at the other king, his canines sharper than average, his skin still that sick grey look, his eyes the color of a deep red. He could see the grip he had on the knight, his nails long and black, sharper than they were originally were.

“You did this.” Oikawa accuses, but Ushijima shakes his head, but Oikawa stands while placing down Iwaizumi, gently. “Yes you did.” He cries, trying to hold the front he always had, but Ushijima can see he was breaking.

“Oikawa,” Ushijima tries again, “my men are already on their ships ready to leave with Datekou’s remaining people. Only I, from Shiratorizawa, am inside these walls. The rest are yours.”

Oikawa frowns, he doesn’t believe him, sure it has been hours since this whole thing had started, but to have everyone living in Datekou’s walls already safe and escaping when Shiratorizawan ships? He whistles in a unique tone, Ushijima watches carefully.

A black shadow appears besides Oikawa, coming out of it was a man Ushijima has also seen plenty of times. He looks over to Oikawa, his eyes quickly widen as he sees his king in his regular appearance, he wonders why until his nose catches a whiff of a friend who was reeked of death. He turns his head to look behind Oikawa looking at Iwaizumi lying on the ground with some snow glancing over him.

Without orders, Kyoutani jumps towards the first commander getting on his knees he reaches to grab Iwaizumi’s cold body but as soon as his fingers even come close he stops and covers his nose, shaking, he squeezes his nose tight with his fingers, shaking his head, refusing that the stench of death was coming from Iwaizumi.

“Kyoutani.” The demon whips his head back towards Oikawa, surprised the male had called him without the nickname, “I need you to do me two things.” Oikawa’s voice sounded venomous but he also sounded extremely tired.

“I want you to look around the entire place find anyone that isn’t of Aoba Johsai soldiers.”

Kyoutani without moving only said this, “King Oikawa, everyone from the south of us is gone, either dead or just gone. Up ahead Kunimi’s and Kindaichi’s army are locking the rest of the living civilians, Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s army have yet to arrive, but between the commanders there is no one. Between you and Hanamaki’s army there is no one. Shiratorizawan armies are either outside the north wall, or on their ships.”

It was a grand report; Kyoutani was in charge of herding everyone together, making sure no one was left behind enemy or friend; he was already prepared before Oikawa could even give him the actual order to go. And it was a recent one too, that is all he has been doing instead of actually fighting, he would occasionally speak with Watari who would spread the news to everyone while he left to do his round about trip again.

Oikawa’s fist clench as he looks to the ground confused, he eyes Kyoutani carefully before ordering him the second command. “Who killed Iwaizumi?” he blandly asked.

Kyoutani without a second of hesitation stands up from his position and crawls back towards Iwaizumi. He doesn’t want to smell Iwaizumi, because the only the stench he would can focus was on the death. He growled when found one scent he could easily recognize.

He turns his head back towards Oikawa, ready to give him the answer but Kuroo appeared with a grand flash of white, and Kyoutani, knowing what was happening turns his head to face Iwaizumi, his arm reaches out as a gust of strong wind pushes him away, but he doesn’t give up grabbing at least the fabric of Iwaizumi’s shredded clothing.

 

Ushijima, out of reflex, shields his eyes from the bright flash, the strong gust pushes him as well, but he doesn’t lose any balance what so ever. Once the bright light is gone, Ushijima lifts his sword for defense but realizes that he is no longer inside Datekou’s walls. He stands in front of the north walls, seeing his men standing in front of him waiting for any attack.

He tenses as he walks through the rows of men until he reaches to the front, looking for someone specifically. He spots him talking to one of this soldiers who looked terrified, but Tendou looked rather relaxed when he was talking, the man tenses when he feels Ushijima behind him, he jumps on his feet and looks towards his king, giving him a funny look.

“Wakatoshi-chan!” he stretches his arms out he takes big strides to get closer to his king, and Ushijima doesn’t at all back away from the male, actually already knowing that the man was going to go and hug him, but he doesn’t. Tendou stops in his tracks and looks at Ushijima worriedly.

“What’s wrong?” he asked with a serious tone, he eyes the men they were close to and nudges to a different direction, guiding the king elsewhere from unwanted ears. Ushijima nods his head, following his soldier as he thinks and tries to understand what that large light was.

Once they were in a secluded location, or at least somewhere that no one else will intrude, Ushijima describes what has happened and Tendou nodded his head, listening to every detail, but when Ushijima had explained he was brought back here by a bright light Tendou eyes widen a little.

Ushijima nods his head, glad to know that Tendou had caught on as well. “Oikawa has demons working for him,” he looks at Tendou and reaches to put his hand on top of the Tendou’s head, softly stroking the red-head hair, “just like you.”

 

   †*†     

 

Kyoutani’s back was pushed against the wall behind him, uneven and gagged, completely uncomfortable on his back but he doesn’t pay any mind to it at all. He hears small drops of water fall occasionally from the ceilings cracks, it’s cold and he pulls the body he had in his arms closer to him. Making sure the male was upright when he looked around his surroundings.

He was back in that same cell he was first summoned in. Tightening his hold he sees Kuroo appear before him with an annoyed look on his face. The cat demon hurriedly walks towards them, and Kyoutani pushes himself back as much as he can in order to stay as far away from Kuroo.

He has a good chance in winning this fight, but with Iwaizumi’s body lying around like this he wasn’t sure he can defend it away from Kuroo.

“Give me him.” Kuroo reached his arm, asking for the body but Kyoutani only put his hand on the back of his head pulling him closer, growling at the other self-proclaimed demon. Kuroo took back his hand, glaring at the demon on the ground.

He sighs as he pushes his hair back, groaning in frustration. He has his back to Kyoutani, trying to think of a way to get the dog to listen to him. Kyoutani tries to get out of this place, but carrying a human it would be impossible that umbra won’t allow anything other than demons to cross through.

He curses as he looks down at his mentor, he looked incredibly peaceful and it pained Kyoutani to see him like this, peaceful but no longer in this world. It’s like Iwaizumi was never in peace when he was alive, he hates the idea of bringing back Iwaizumi, but he can’t allow him to be wronged like this.

“Why did you kill him?”

“He knew something he shouldn’t” Kuroo doesn’t look back at him, but he voice showed no patience and he was quick to defend.

“So you’re going to kill me now, aren’t you?”

Kuroo scoffs as he turns around to face the demon dog, “Oikawa isn’t an idiot, he’ll know your death and Iwaizumi’s came from my hands.” Then Kuroo’s eyes widen in realization, he smiles as he bends down to Kyoutani’s position, giving the male a chilling stare. “How about I make you a deal.”

Kyoutani didn’t want anything to do with the cat, he growls at him again showing he wasn’t going to compromise anything with Kuroo, but the man shakes his head with a smile, “I’ll bring back Iwaizumi, but you have to keep your mouth shut, that’s it. No killing.”

“And if I break that promise?” Kyoutani asked, already aware demons like them can bring back a life only once. “Then I’ll kill him, that easy.”

“You do realize that I can bring him back as well right?” Kyoutani leaned forward, protectively over the body; Kuroo only smirks as Kyoutani glared at him, baring his fangs.

“I am very aware of that, yes.” He nods his head while standing up, looking down at the demon dog, “That’s where we’re different Kyoutani.” He points at him, and Kyoutani freezes in his spot, rising a little to look at Kuroo better. “The only way you can bring back that life is to give yours away. No, you won’t be dead, but you won’t ever be able to come to this world again.” He slams his palm onto his chest, “Whereas I can bring him back with no cost!”

“Like I care if I came back or not.” Kyoutani growls, putting up a front, but Kuroo caught it easily.

“That’s where you are wrong Kyoutani; you wouldn’t be giving up your freedom here if you didn’t care about his life.” He outstretches his arms, “You love it here, and you never want to leave.” Kyoutani eyes widen in fear, feeling vulnerable with Kuroo’s observation of him.

“Now, how about my deal?” He crouches back down to look at Kyoutani. The demon dog looks down at Iwaizumi and shuts his eyes closed, he grunts as his nails dig deep into Iwaizumi’s arms.

The flash of light is soon gone and Oikawa is alone in the middle of Datekou, he looks around himself, wondering where everyone had left off to. He sneers as he sees that Iwaizumi’s body is gone as well, he stomps towards his horse, and snaps his fingers as a bright fire forms itself, he looks at it directly until an image of Hanamaki shows up looking at him with an curious look.

“What’s up King?” he says in a playful tone, even in this drastic time of war, Oikawa doesn’t give him a playful tone of his back, explaining to Hanamaki that Iwaizumi is down and nowhere to be found, and behind the north wall stands Ushijima’s army. They aren’t much, but there is a few men, seven to be exact that can take down at least 200 men before falling themselves.

Hanamaki nods his head, asking what to do with the citizens they are holding captive. They’ve worked this far, and they haven’t gain any profit from them, but they would only start losing if they confront Ushijima’s army. “We are falling back, grab the advisers and head south; we need to get out now, this battle is done.”

Hanamaki nods his head, “Roger that.”

The fire disappears from Hanamaki’s sight, he pulls the reins of his horse pulling him towards a different direction to where he thinks Watari is, he curses as he knows this is going to take a while, and wonders where Kyoutani had left off to. “Watari!” he spots the messenger boy and relies him the news, Watari nods his head and heads up north where Kunimi and Kindaichi are.

While Hanamaki turns back and signals his whole group to follow him as he runs through the middle, heading south.

Soon, after maybe an hour the entire army is falling back, leaving the prisoners as they are while taking the council of Datekou, heading south, to reach their king who was waiting at the crumbled wall.

†*†                                                                                        

Karasuno looked perfect, their buildings were still the same but the castle was growing bigger, and it was no longer the grey brick it used to be, but a beautiful black rock made the structure of the castle. The citizens here were happy, trading different fruits to their pleasing. Sugawara and the rest walked up forward wondering around the area surprised there was no military surrounding them whatsoever.

Sugawara jumps off the borrowed horse as he looks and takes everything in. He looks back at the other three wondering what he should even say, but Kiyoko does it for him, “We should find everyone, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi, Yachi, and then we’ll ask questions.”

Sugawara nods his head, “Yeah, we’ll meet up at our old home, hopefully that place is still vacant.”

Asahi takes the opportunity to check if it is, while everyone else parted ways to find their missing friends.

There was still different cracks running around the place, but it looked completely stable and perfect like it was when the previous king had ruled, when war was yet a concept they understood. Sugawara jumps onto of his horse again, signaling he was going to cover all of the west area, while Tsukishima took the east. Kiyoko the closest thing to royalty will head south towards the new built castle.

Agreeing that they will all meet up back with Asahi before the sun hit the horizon.

Sugawara wanted to find something that showed the Aoba Johsai was no good to Karasuno, but the entire place looked picture perfect, there was nothing out of place, and Karasuno felt like it has been in the years he lived in, the only difference no one looked as skinny as they did, nor did anyone look sad.

Tsukishima finds the whole thing suspicious, something like a front to cover up the bad. Only he doesn’t know where the bad was hidden in the kingdom.

Once Kiyoko makes it to the castle’s walls, she gets off her own horse, walking the rest way in. She passes the walls easily with no guards protecting them, but they soon become apparent when she enters those walls. They were loitering around the interior walls with their weapons ready for any action there might’ve come.

Yet none of them seemed to take notice of Kiyoko what so ever, so she takes the chance to peek at them only for a while. At least half of them were wearing Aoba Johsai’s soldier uniform, while the others were wearing a modified uniform of Karasuno.

She continues her walk towards the castle, ignoring the shouts of training men. There were flowers growing from restored flowerbeds, and young trees blooming with different flowers for fruits. Kiyoko’s shoulders were relaxed, a bit disappointed to see the kingdom so beautiful. Not because it was, but because all their lives they’ve been going against Oikawa, only to come back home to paradise.

The doors were open so she freely walks in and sees different villagers already inside, wondering around the castle as if it was some exhibit. She walks around with the rest like she was one of them, through the halls and homes, and everything was completely different to her, yet she walked through everything like she knew the entire place by heart.

Her fingers traced the black décor, looking at different paintings of sunsets, the beautiful blend of orange and purples crossing through them, soon at the end of the hallway, where she would have to decide to turn left or turn right, was a large painting of a black bird with the brightest calming blue sky as the background. It was standing on the very topmost of a tree.

She admires it for a while until a rush of steps is heard from her left, out of reflex Kiyoko dodges any move that may cause her harm, only to notice last second that it wasn’t a harmful attack, she gasped as she sees a girl on the floor flying from air for only a quick second before dropping to the ground.

“Yui!” Kiyoko covers her mouth with the tip of her fingers, gasping as she kneels down to help the princess up. Yui giggles, being guided back up gently with only one tender hand of Kiyoko’s. She gets up and dusts herself off from the imaginary dust, the entire place was spotless to Kiyoko there couldn’t be one spot of dirt on these floors. Especially with the many maids and butlers running around the castle, cleaning or fixing any spot that may have been out of place.

Yui smiled up to Kiyoko, grabbing both her hands she pulls her along leading her to her bedroom. “I have so much to tell you!”

Kiyoko smiled nervously to her, and forced herself not to be pulled any longer, “Yui,” she softly says as she stops in her tracks, forcing Yui to stop as well. The princess turns to face her friend, watching her with concern.

“Kiyoko?”

After a long pause, Kiyoko had pulled her in for a hug; both girls relax in each other embrace for only a second until Kiyoko’s own hug tightens. Yui pulls away though, lacing her fingers with Kiyoko’s own pulling her once again. The ladies get to Yui’s room without trouble; the guards allowing Kiyoko enter without question.

That’s when everything gets spilled from both sides, Kiyoko explains what has happened, and talks about the unfortunate event about Tanaka and Nishinoya, telling her she has no idea where they are now, and if they were even alive. She tells her about Hinata going off to war, when the small boy’s name pops up Michimiya asks for Tobio.

“Kageyama,” she looks away from her friend, “well, he is actually a commander of one of the large armies.” She nods her head in understanding, wishing to hear more and Kiyoko gives her the rest of the information, like the part where she and the rest were here because of their chance to run away from the kingdom when everyone else ran off to war.

Although she did not mention one name that she knew was the most important to Michimiya, and the princess did caught on. “Daichi?” she asked in a gentle voice, she was hesitant from bringing up the name, and for Kiyoko it only reminded her of the time she came home with two children.

She smiles sadly, remembering the past memory. Thinking about it now, she couldn’t even believe Kageyama had grown so fast, and the same goes with Hinata, the small boy never looked like he would grow and now, Kiyoko smiles, well now Hinata was just as tall as herself.

Everyone was growing up, and things were changing so quickly, she opens her mouth to speak but shuts it again, mentally cursing herself for not thinking of a way to address the situation to Michimiya. Instead she reaches out for the princess’ hand, caressing it carefully. She knows that Daichi is very important to the princess, and she would have to choose her words carefully in order not to scare her.

“Yui, Daichi had some unfinished business to take care off.” She smiles gently as he pets the girl’s hand before looking up at her, the princess now looks troubled and most likely disappointed, “He is in no way in danger, so we need to trust him okay?”

Michimiya nods her head, even with the sadden smile on her lips Kiyoko knows that she is extremely worried for the man, just like the rest of them or maybe even slightly more, competitive with Sugawara’s own concern for the man.

Michimiya then, tells Kiyoko of everything she knew, Yamaguchi has been exceeding wonderfully in his training, he still has much to learn but he is faring well. Ennoshita, Narita and Kinoshita all have been doing well in the new army as well, ranked just below a commander. Yachi, to Kiyoko’s enjoyment has gotten her own cottage in the forest.

“When Oikawa learnt of her powers, he had her live in the forest with dozens of herbs and plants that may help her.” Michimiya looked completely fascinated with it all, “not only that Kiyoko! But there are these plant creatures that started becoming quite fond of her! She looks like a fairy surrounded by it all.” She gives out a cute giggle, and Kiyoko politely smiles, yet the nagging pain in her chest kept nudging her.

Had they really been fighting against nothing? Was King Oikawa truly a man of good will?

†*†

The cold man started to cough, his body jerking uncontrollably as Kyoutani pulls the man tightly against him. Trying to put as much heat onto the man, Kyoutani thought of a brilliant idea. He turns himself back to his original from, a large pale yellow fur, with missing patches of the mammal’s hair, showcasing grey skin. Kyoutani didn’t have much fur as he originally had when he was still a young demon, but as a lower status demon Kyoutani was put into constant fights losing both skin and flesh, but it was all easily given up in order to live another day.

He feels the man jerk some more, pulling Iwaizumi closer to himself; Kyoutani nuzzles the man against his chest keeping him warm with his body heat. Giving up his own life for Iwaizumi was something he would do under a heartbeat; he didn’t care about his own life here, and would not care if he had to go back to those nasty cages and bloody arenas.

He was being honest with himself, it was entirely true. Kyoutani did not give up his own life for Iwaizumi, was not because he wanted to stay with everyone here, even if it was a desperate hope, he obeyed to Kuroo’s deal in order to protect Iwaizumi from any more danger. If Kyoutani was to give his own life to Iwaizumi, then who’s to say Kuroo wouldn’t kill him again?

So he was glad that he was here, cradling Iwaizumi against his body, giving him heat to spread throughout his once dead cold body. He was happy to say to the least he will still have the freedom to run around as long as he obeys to Oikawa’s wishes, to see everyone he made acquainted with.

Because he would hate it.

Being alone again after tasting what bonds were. He would hate their faces slowly disappearing from his head as years go by, and hates the thought of ever being forgotten. He never wanted to be alone again, nor feel so cold.

He huddles his body into a circle, Iwaizumi snuggling his entire body into Kyoutani’s short-haired fur for warmth. Kyoutani silently whines, felling an imaginary weight against his shoulders. He will have to watch Iwaizumi for a long while now, until Oikawa realizes what has happened and confront Kuroo about it, but something inside Kyoutani had told him otherwise. Something inside him had said that Oikawa will be to delusion for him to realize the man next to him was not to be trusted.

Just like how Kyoutani never trusted him from the get-go. The reek on the man was enough to throw Kyoutani’s sense to a warning sign. His ear flinches as he hears Iwaizumi whimper, shutting his eyes closed, Kyoutani desperately tries to warm the man as much as he can.

It feels like an entire day until Iwaizumi’s muscles finally stopped shivering, relaxing in the warm bed Kyoutani made himself too. He scoffs as he even thinks about it, who would’ve thought, that Kyoutani the strongest demon gladiator in the entire demon realm would be here, protecting a fragile life, dying if Iwaizumi was truly gone.

Just like Kuroo, Kyoutani and smelt something unique in this man. A smell that screamed he was some sort of person that will change the world for just being alive, he seen Iwaizumi fight and train. Be harsh when he has to, and be so casual with the women disguised soldiers. He treated everyone like brothers and sisters, and everyone instantly fell in love with the man.

Even with his warrior appearance children adored him, and wanted to be carried at all times by him. They wanted to play and be told the different tales he had, show them the great sword he held…

Kyoutani’s ears perk up, realizing something only now. He eyes Iwaizumi carefully looking at the man. The sword he always carried with him was actually not with him. Kyoutani thinks back to the area he was summoned, where he had to take in that awful stench of death on Iwaizumi, and doesn’t remember anything of a sword as big as Iwaizumi anywhere around them.

Thinking back to the stench, Kyoutani pushes his wet nose against the back of Iwaizumi’s forearm. The way he smelt back there was horrifying, it was a stench that reeked of calamity. Something he wished he could get out of his memory, but now that it was there Kyoutani could never forget it, pushing his nose slightly against Iwaizumi he relaxes with what the smell was more, something more calmly, the smell of fortuity.

He huffs as he closes his eyes again, shutting them so he too can get a quick rest, although that changes when a threatening aura comes to his range. He snaps his head back up, the fur on his back standing as he reels his upper lip, fangs on display for the intruder. His body quickly shifts in its position, hiding Iwaizumi as much as possible.

“Calm down it is just me you idiot.”

Kyoutani let’s go of his own threatening façade as he watches Yahaba carefully walk towards him. Even when he doesn’t want to distrust the mage, he still had his doubts. His instincts were telling him to protect Iwaizumi at all cost, and he could never defy them, they have never driven him wrong.

Yahaba had not joined the war; the mage was too much of a peacemaker to be part of it after all. Or more he just did not want to be part of anything Oikawa had in store for everyone, he admired the man sure but to go to war for him was another statement.

He opens the cage Kyoutani had never left and steps inside. Kyoutani’s tail goes rigid, afraid Yahaba will do something, the young mage catches the act and steps back out, “What is up with you?” he asked, now looking concern at the demon, “your aura was gigantic when you first appeared, and I waited it out for what? Two days now? Until you calmed down, yet you’re still on the edge.”

He closes the cage door, to put a barrier between them Yahaba knows this is something Kyoutani would like to feel assured he won’t try something to spook the demon. The mage waits for the demon to say something first, but knowing him he won’t, so he gives him a little more time of silence before speaking himself.

“Kyoutani,” he whispers gently hoping to relax the demon as much as possible. “What happened? Are you hurt?” he asked, of course he might think that. Kyoutani was wrapped around himself; he might’ve gotten hurt in the war and was completely on guard just in case there was anyone else to attack him while he was healing. But Kyoutani was not hurt, not even the slightest of wounds made him bleed except the one emotionally pulling him.

He huffs angrily, signally the mage that no, he was not hurt at all. Yahaba nods his head, before asking, “Then what’s wrong?”

Kyoutani did not want to keep a secret from him, not after all the time they had spent with one another, after all the times they had each other’s back when no one else did. Yet, he could not trust Yahaba for the life of him, he was afraid that maybe Kuroo had made him part of his alliance, to keep an eye on Iwaizumi and kill him when the male even comes close to being suspicious.

But the next few words, Kyoutani changed his mind.

“Kyou, I’m on your side you know that right?” he calmly says, as he looks at the demon thoughtfully the warmth in Yahaba’s eyes had send chills throughout Kyoutani’s own body, “I will always be on your side.” And that was enough for Kyoutani to unravel himself in front of Yahaba.

Gently standing on all fours, he lets Iwaizumi drop comfortably on to the cold ground, he was no longer shaking but the male had developed a frown when the warmth he was cradled in for a few days suddenly disappears. He hears the man whimper only once and Kyoutani pulls the man back up so he was able to burrow his body against the dog’s side. Yahaba was completely caught by surprised, his grip on the bars tighten as he saw the man there. “Is that General Iwaizumi?” he asked a little afraid now.

He pulls the gate opening, “I’m coming in Kyoutani, and I don’t care what you do.” He walks into the cell, noticing that the demon wasn’t on the edge anymore, although he saw the mage carefully drop himself next to him, his hands raising as his hands start to glow a nice sky blue he waves them around Iwaizumi’s shown figure, trying to find anything wrong with the male, yet could not find nothing.

“What happened?” he asked as he sits himself down, dropping his hands pathetically as he looks carefully at Iwaizumi who now looked quite content, snuggled up on Kyoutani.

The demon is not sure how to address it himself, unsure how to lie to Yahaba about his circumstance but remembers how Kuroo wanted him to lie, with the story he provided Kyoutani had retold it to Yahaba, he opened his mouth only slightly before a sound like a voice started to appear in Yahaba’s mind.

Demons did not necessarily have to move their lips or whatever they had as a mouth, they simply only needed to communicate as they wished without much thinking, the voice in Yahaba’s head started, “He was gravely injured in battle, I’m not sure by who but he was so close to death. Kuroo had brought me and him back here so that he can heal properly without the snow becoming a hindrance.”

His voice was a lot more raspy that it was usually was, but he regrets to inform that he too was crying with what was to come in the near future.

 


	2. Memories With You

His lips were puckered to a pout; he kept fidgeting as well and would not just stay still. He bounced around in his seat, it’s actually amazing how much he could’ve moved in a small space, but he should’ve not paid too much attention to the younger male, if anyone he should be paying attention to the older of the two. Ushijima is an only child, and needed all the skills a proper crowned prince should.

Yet, he could not stop watching the youngest, he did not pay attention to any of the discussion, and the boy kept looking out the window. Ushijima hated himself for watching the boy the entire instead of being the diligent child he was and pay attention to his father and the king of Aoba Johsai. He was mad as a child himself could get and confronted the boy.

But before he could find him, Ushijima had been spotted by the first prince. Kuraun Oikawa, he was a tall figure, at least the six year old Ushijima would say he was tall from his point of view. He was extremely bright as well, as in both personality and brains.

“Wakatoshi-chan is it?” he asked politely as he bent down to look at the male carefully, “Why don’t you play with Tooru? He doesn’t have much friends and I would love it if you play with him.” Ushijima was stunned that the crowned prince himself was speaking with him, it seemed like he completely forgot that he himself was one as well.

Ushijima didn’t know how to act, Kuraun looked more of a prince than he was, he acted more of a prince than he was, yet he could not in the slightest way show that he was in the same level as the crowned prince, because he wasn’t no matter what the titles said.

Ushijima simply nodded his head and Kuraun and signaled where his little brother might be. He walked down the corridor, looking at the tall warriors that stood by the door guarding the room with their lives, but had Ushijima enter easily.

He enters the room, nodding a thank you to the guards in place as he walked inside the room. When the doors shut behind him he silently stays put only turning his head each way to find the second prince, he couldn’t find him through vision though, his ear had caught a childish shriek coming from the left of the room. Passing through the dozens of books each lined up in their proper spot he found Oikawa throwing his arm around, his other hand held tight to a book, and another book was on his head.

It was as if he was guarding the book with his life, and fighting the imaginary away with an invisible sword. Oikawa had sensed someone was watching him, so he stops his movements from where they were, and his pupils slide to the left to see Ushijima standing behind a shelf watching him with wide curious eyes.

He screams again, his whole body explodes and the books on his head and arms both fly up, only to come back down, smacking him on his head. Ushijima instinctively wanted to come up to him to make sure he was okay, but quickly changed his mind when he saw the embarrassment in Oikawa’s face completely vanish.

Oikawa forces a cough, standing up while dusting himself from the nonexistence of dust. He looks up at Ushijima with a professional look that any child can muster up. “Hello.” He says politely, his hands behind his back, and a serious expression was displayed on his face.

Ushijima did not know what to make of it, but he says it back just as politely, after a while they just simply stare at each other before Ushijima says, “I was told to play with you.”

That day, that hour, that minute. That second. Was a memory Ushijima will forever treasure. Now he debates if it was right to let go of that memory to make things easier with what was happening now. He was six years old, and Ushijima never did know anything about love, but the warm hugs his mother wraps him in, but he was sure if that exact moment happened again at this time and age, he was sure he would fall in love with Oikawa.

The façade that Oikawa was upholding at the time, dropped to revelation. Then just as quick was a look of pure happiness, he dropped his arms from his back and faced Ushijima while grabbing on to the young boy’s arms. “Are you serious?”

They’ve played and Ushijima admits he completely forgotten what was his first reaction to Oikawa, but now he can finally say he never really had so much fun before. That having a friend was something so new to him; he treasured it for a very long time, or at least for as long as he had it for.

One day, of the days he visited and stayed he asked Oikawa why wasn’t he ever serious during the meeting and conferences when they happened, Oikawa stopped his actions as he looked up at Ushijima with a blank stare, he nodded his head understanding the question and says something he thought of too when they first met about Oikawa, “I have no place in the castle, I’m not going to be the king, big brother Kuraun is.”

He drops whatever he was doing and look up the sky, they were outside this time planting a few new flowers in a new flowerbed, but they really haven’t done anything but put their hands in the dirt and talked about the dirt, well mostly Ushijima did.

“Then what will you do?” He asked, a bit curious to Oikawa’s future plans.

“I’m going to travel around Ushiwaka!” he spread his arms around, “There is so much to see, and different worlds to encounter, I have to see who these people are and I wanna be part of all their lives!” his laugh dies down to only just a smile, but Ushijima isn’t sure if it was genuine or not.

They forget about the flowerbed, much to Ushijima’s disappointment and start playing elsewhere, or stop talking about other few things that the future had for them. Thinking about it now, Ushijima had never thought that six year olds such as them could have such meaningful conversations; then again they weren’t just six year olds.

Ushijima was a crowned prince, and Oikawa was a boy with adventure at his toes.

Ushijima was so mesmerized with the idea of Tooru Oikawa, that in the end he set himself a new goal when he becomes King. He will, in his own way follow Oikawa. Either in letters or by giving the male as much support as he needed, it actually hurt when he started thinking of the both of them running around the world. Ushijima may have been a child, but he knew he could never leave Shiratorizawa no matter how much he would love to.

That’s why when he came back to Aoba Johsai when he was eight he was ready to tell Oikawa about his new goal.

Only he didn’t get to see much of the Tooru Oikawa he knew. He understood that they did not meet much over the years, maybe at least just one week of the year, or as just as little as a day of the entire year, but to change his goals so quickly was something he could not understand.

“I want to be king.”

“I thought you didn’t want to be king.”

“Yeah, well, now I do.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

During the conference, Oikawa had sat down patiently in his chair, all his attention on what his father and Ushijima’s father had to say. Listening to the different advisors carefully and asking questions where he didn’t understand a certain concept.

Ushijima would even look at the concern look on Kuraun’s face as well. Most might think it’s because Kuraun does not want any competition when it came to claiming the throne, but Ushijima knew too well that Kuraun was only worried for his brother, for what he wasn’t sure, but Ushijima was worried about the fact that Oikawa was quickly changing for mysterious reasons.

“How is it hard to understand?” they were in the library, but only Ushijima was the one sitting with a book in his hand like they used to spend their time, Oikawa looked impatient, he even started tapping his foot on the ground to show Ushijima he was busy. So instead of actually telling Oikawa what he doesn’t understand he tells him, “Are you busy?”

Oikawa stops with the foot tapping and looks down at it, his expression quickly changed to alarmed, he smiles sheepishly towards Ushijima and shakes his head with all his teeth showing, except one that had gone missing.

Ushijima stares at him for a few seconds before nodding his head, as he looks down at his book. “You can go now,” he says, even when he really doesn’t mean it, he wants to understand why Oikawa was acting the way he was, and why traveling around the world no longer sees fit to him. All he needed to do was ask, but right now he felt quite disappointed. He felt like a complete nuisance to Oikawa.

“I’ll support you then.” He quietly says, but Oikawa smile drops as he looks at Ushijima angrily.

“You don’t mean it.”

Ushijima was caught off guard from the expression Oikawa was making towards him, but the second prince was right, Ushijima did not mean what he said, in all honestly all he wanted was the old Tooru, his thoughts and reactions to the outside world, his motives to travel and explore unseen worlds.

“But that doesn’t matter,” Oikawa says as he turns around to face away from Ushijima, “I don’t need your support nor do I want it.” He starts walking towards the door away from Ushijima, but the male does what he had hoped his heart would do.

“Why, please just tell me why you want to become king?” he was so sincere when he asked, his body and soul seriously needed to know why he had changed his ideals. Becoming king when there was already a successor in line was hard and challenging, it was loads of paperwork and harsh choices, if anything Wakatoshi Ushijima will want to give it up in a heartbeat if he could, but of course he was only eight, how could he think of that.

Then again, here he was sitting down on white cold snow, leaning against a frozen tree, wishing he had the chance to leave the responsibilities he wished were never given to him. Yet they gave him titles and medals for being the one to bring peace. He scoffs as he thinks about it; he could never really achieve what he wanted with the advisers breathing down his neck asking for more and more, asking for only benefits and not just goodwill.

He looks down at his hands, waiting for Aoba Johsai’s army to do something before he can send his army to fight back. He thinks back to what Oikawa’s answer was when they were young.

“Someone needs me to be their hero, just as much I need him to be mine.” He looks at Ushijima for a quick second, but he never really does _look_ at Ushijima, it was as if he was seeing someone else, someone past him someone that he cared for more than Ushijima.

That was the end of their friendship, what they had and what not.

And til this day Ushijima still thinks about who was the hero that Oikawa had mentioned, he only remembers the times Oikawa would run off to the forest and come back really early during the next day, the times he would be gone the whole day and come back late at night as if he never really left in the first place. While Ushijima acted like perfect crowned prince he had to be.

Of course things only gotten worse when the two kingdoms went to war with one another, when prince Kuraun was announced dead, when Oikawa was now the crowned prince, soon lead them to when Oikawa’s father’s death and Oikawa’s crowned ceremony.

But even then, even with what Oikawa was planning he was going to stick with it, and support Oikawa with everything he needed. Whoever this <em> hero</em> was, Ushijima was going to be the one that supports Oikawa the most, but now, now he can no longer compete with the <em>hero</em>.

He cups his face, covering his eyes as he groans in frustration. After a long while of just despairing, he could hear someone getting close to him with the crunch of the snow under the pressure. He doesn’t bother with getting defensive, because something within told him that he was going to be okay.

When the crunching stops, he drags his palms off his face and looks up, seeing Oikawa standing there alone watching Ushijima. He can’t say he was surprised, nor can he see he was expecting him at all. The only thing that was going through his mind was that Oikawa was here, with him.

He sucks in his bottom lip, chewing it softly trying to understand where they are going to go from here.

†*†    

 

Many men died, but no real men actually were inside an official war. Oikawa admits the defeat, telling Ushijima that his men were turning back, leaving the hundreds of thousands that survived cornered with Shiratorizawa’s army right behind them.

They had enough ships and could call for more if necessary to carry all these people to Shiratorizawa. Ushijima did not want them to live here anymore, at least not until it was cleaned up away from the bloody snow, and the soon frozen carcasses.

Even with that dealt with, Oikawa and Ushijima had stayed in silence. Waiting for one of the other to say something before it was time to part, Oikawa did not have any questions. But Ushijima had a whole shit ton.

“Just ask already.” Oikawa whispered, waiting for the male to say something and was now growing impatient, he needed to find out where Kuroo and Kyoutani had gone with Iwaizumi’s body, his eyes flicker and his body shifts to an awkward position, thinking back to it.

 

Ushijima notices the slight movement, and unlike other times he doesn’t ask what’s wrong with Oikawa, because this is no longer about what Oikawa thinks and feels, this is the time to reflect on Ushijima’s own feelings. He stands up from his sitting position, looking up at his old friend.

“Oikawa,” he sounded tired, shit, he was tired of all the shit Oikawa had put him through, yet not even once was he given a thanks, sure he never did whatever he does for Oikawa for a thanks, and has never done anything for Oikawa for anything at all, he did everything just because he did.

His shoulders were slack but his arms were up, palms faced upward as he tried to come up with the words he had been dying to say, Oikawa goes back to his original posture, waiting for the Shiratorizawan king to say something. “Why….what made you want to become king?”

“You’re still on to this?” Oikawa exclaimed, actually surprised that Ushijima would still pounder about this even when it has been years, maybe even two decades already. Ushijima’s face, which was one of exhaustion, quickly turns glowering.

“Am I still on this? Oikawa, I’ve never really understand any of this crap you are pulling!” he yells walking a few steps forward as Oikawa takes a few back to stay away from Ushijima, “I want to start from the beginning! Why the hell did you want to be king!”

Oikawa frowns at him, a bit upset. He does not look at Ushijima, even for a second he simply one nods his head curtly before saying, “I never wanted to be king, but I had a friend. Someone I cared deeply about, even if it was just that one day we met. He looked at this painting, with so much passion.” He’s facial features pull slightly towards a confused expression.

Ushijima takes note of it, just in case if it were to be brought up later if he did not understand where Oikawa was getting at. “He told me he wanted to be a knight, and at first I thought; why would he want to be a knight? Why did they want to fight in a war in the first place, but then, I even start to get really confused because I realized he was a foreigner and he wanted to be a soldier in a kingdom he never seen before in his entire existence.”

Again, he never looks at Ushijima, only at either the snow at his feet or the motion in his hands as he expresses the way he feels with them, even if it was so cold, and so bare. “He wanted to fight for this kingdom, even if he really did not have to. He wanted to fight for my people even when he had no obligation to. And I, at first I just wanted to help him.”

He looks up, but never at Ushijima, his red eyes spotting a lonesome tree behind him, putting all his attention on it. “I wanted to be king, for him. So I can help him.” Ushijima’s eyes widen as he realizes that, he too wanted to become king only to help Oikawa, but it grew to be more than that, and that was enough for Ushijima to understand that Oikawa had felt the same.

“After getting so invested with the meetings, the training and my people, I realized that I haven’t even learned of own kingdom’s culture!” he sounded offended, only at himself though. “Kuraun, my brother could not understand that, all he saw in the castle was politics. He cared for our people, sure, but he did not experience life with them like I did. Citizens loved him for his charismatic attitude, but that’s all.” He gently touches his chest with one palm, “They loved me, because I loved them.”

He finally looked up to Ushijima, olive-brown eyes meeting Oikawa’s red. “I wanted to become king, because I needed to be their king. I love them and I want the upmost best for everyone there.”

Ushijima bites his lower lip, he understands fully with Oikawa’s intentions, but the Aoba Johsai’s king wasn’t finished talking. “When my older brother died, I no longer wanted to be king. My life purpose no longer seemed so appealing with my mother going insane, and his own family never trusting anyone.” He then tells Ushijima about everything.

About the relations between their two kingdoms and why it had become the way it is now, and why his father had died, admitting that he killed his father and fired all of the council men and making a new system of his own. He tells Ushijima everything he could remember from the start, and he ends it with, “I don’t want to be king anymore Ushijima, sometimes I feel like there is something within me, crawling and scratching to get out.”

“Does it have to do with the fact,” he pauses as he looks up and down at Oikawa, unsure what to say. Oikawa catches the hint though, very quickly without any confusion between them.

“I,” he looks down at himself only really seeing the large black nails that looked like claws at the tip of his fingers. “I wanted to be a figure of the future. I wanted to show how we all can achieve peace; I was so interested in the idea of magic that I did not know of good or bad.”

He drops his hands to the side as his eyes flicker up to look at Ushijima, “My friend, I wanted to protect him.”

“It all comes down to him doesn’t it?” Ushijima interrupts him from saying anything else, “I don’t think your friendship with this man is healthy for you Oikawa, making you into something you’re not supposed to be.” Oikawa looks completely confused, not exactly sure how to take what Ushijima had just said. “You could’ve easily been a traveler, meeting different people and learning of different things, even magic. Instead of rushing to be strong, taking the dark path, you’ve could have been something so much more than what you are now.” He smiles at the smaller king, sadly.

Oikawa doesn’t at all look angry, or troubled. He simply watched Ushijima carefully, wondering what he had just heard was true, “You believe in magic?” he whispers quietly.

It catches Ushijima off guard, but he nods nonetheless. “Of course, there is no denying the amazing power that dwells around our world.”

Oikawa gives a serious look at Ushijima, trying to find out what the man’s goal was, but he laughs, well it was more of a short huff, Oikawa had pushed the laughter down, holding it in as he looks back at Ushijima. “You think I chose the wrong path?” he ignores all other thoughts that had gone through his mind, focusing it on hating Ushijima even when it was unnecessary.

“The people I’ve meet, the people I’ve became friends with, I could never replace them and their hard efforts. The experiences we had with one another, I could never exchange those for any other.” He started to get fired up, becoming more offended by the second with just looking at Ushijima.

“You could’ve made those same relationships if you took your original path.”

“Not if I didn’t become king Ushiwaka!” Oikawa screams, “You just don’t understand!” He yells, ignoring the space between him, he shortens it glaring up at Ushijima who gives a look of frustration. “You mean nothing to this world if you don’t have power.” He seethed through his teeth before he pulled himself away. “Next time, if you stand in my way, there will be an official war between you and I Ushijima.” He turns away, fist clenching he starts to steady walk away from him.

Ushijima watches him, trying to come up with more words to say, everything he thought of, everything he ever wanted to say to Oikawa, but everything is completely gone from his mind. There is nothing to say, at least not anymore.

Oikawa stops in his tracks as he quickly looks to his left, seeing a tall skinny male watching him with a creepy stare. He’s eyelids were droopy, but he did not look tired whatsoever, he looked bored. His long lanky arms were pulled back; his back slightly arched and his head tilted watching Oikawa carefully.

His lips were straight before shooting up so very nippily and unexpectedly to a cunning smirk. He was someone Oikawa knew, yet he never actually felt this kind of aura surrounding the male. “Tendou.” He mouthed just below a whisper, the male smiles even wider as he looks ahead, where Ushijima stands watching him as well.

The smile drops when he eyes his king, his pupils flicker to the corner to watch Oikawa again, there’s a chill that goes up Oikawa’s body, it felt cold before but with Tendou’s presence everything seemed to feel worse. Tendou’s presence screamed _MONSTER_ and Oikawa did not want to look terrified before he left.

So he stood up straight glared at the male with a knowing look. He smiles back at Tendou, one that looked purely innocent and heartwarming before walking off with pride on his shoulders. Tendou sneers for a quick second before walking into the clearing with the fallen tree next to Ushijima, waiting for the male to say something.

Yet he knew Ushijima wasn’t going to. He never did whenever he talks with Oikawa. Keeps everything to himself, but then he yells out suddenly, surprising Tendou for the first time. “King Tooru, I will no longer let your actions slide after this.” He pauses as he clenches his fist, “After this, that’s it. I will have my eyes on you, to gain proof to sustain you. I will not know the punishment, but I promise you. They will not be favorable.”

Oikawa stops on his tracks, unknowingly both to the enemy forces; he genuinely smiles sadly, his eyes glosses with a shine of wariness. He turns only his head slightly, not quite looking at either of them, he opens his mouth to say something, but instead he shuts them and relies on only a brief nod.

Facing forward again, Oikawa mouths a small thank you; nothing leaves his lips but the motion. _For everything_

†*†        

 

They had already left the snowy terrain a while back, it has been a few weeks since they left Datekou and were now finally out of the snowy lands. Hanamaki watches his king quietly, riding on top of Beau while occasionally turning his head slightly to the left where Galet was.

The horse was tied closely to Beau, so that it won’t go wondering off like most horses do. But this was Galet, an intelligent horse who recognizes those he knows easily, he won’t go running off, maybe just occasionally stop but follow after. Oikawa did not want the horse to do so, imaging that Iwaizumi was right there riding on top of the horse as if everything was fine.

Hanamaki thinks back to information he was given by his king, about how he no longer will hide his appearance from anyone else, his true appearance. When he came back from the woods after his talk with Ushijima he looked rather upset, and his men as well when they first looked at him.

They seemed either too scared to ask and question the king. Or maybe they were good people who respected Oikawa no matter. He doubts it was the latter, he had known those expressions from the past. They were terrified with what they were seeing, yet nonetheless they followed.

At first there was rumors and the idea of Oikawa just being a monster that will do only harm to them. Hanamaki had made a stop to it, it wasn’t a good speech, far from the ones Iwaizumi had given, but it still inspired the soldiers, it still made them stay and rely on their king.

He does not quiet remember it, of course there was few phrases he left out when started to think back to it, but it was only for that short time, there was no real reason that it had to be remembered in the mind, solely in the heart was what mattered.

King Tooru Oikawa, human or not is the successor of the throne and has been their king for years now. Not once had he tarnish the name of Aoba Johsai, and had made the kingdom happier than it has been since the late king’s session. He told the men that Oikawa had always been hiding whatever his appearance was for the benefit of the people, to make them feel more comfortable.

He gave up on a lot of things for the sake of the people, why should they ever run away from something he was hiding for them.

There were more words to it; there was more of a lot of things to it in general, but in the end Oikawa was their king and they respected him no matter where they were at.

The only thing that was heavy on their shoulders was of those they lost, not only in the battle or the surprise of Shiratorizawa, but as well those in the heavy weather they were not conditioned for. Even important figures were lost in battle, Tobio Kageyama and Hajime Iwaizumi.

The leather strap inside Hanamaki’s fist was tightly held, thinking back on how Iwaizumi could’ve die so easily and where his body was. He doubts Oikawa would ever leave it in the snowy mountains. Once they were informed of what had happen, the only thing that was really going through Hanamaki’s mind is Kyoutani and Kuroo, and where the hell those bastards were with Iwaizumi.

He feels a large pat on his shoulder, looking to his side was Matsukawa giving him an encouraging smile, absently telling him to calm down. Without the snow at their feet the horses and they will have a better time getting to the castle in no time. Hanamaki nods with a small smile, understanding his partner as they both look forward, and the large army that had lost almost an entire platoon were right behind them.

The letters of those who fell during in battle or in sickness were all placed nicely into the satchel Hanamaki carried, unfolded with the signature of Takahiro Hanamaki. It was the worst part of the job, learning that Iwaizumi was taking his place was a large relief on his part because of it, but now that Iwaizumi too was gone, he had obtained the burden again.

The worse part of this is that sometimes the letters have no one to go to, they don’t exactly know who was friends with the soldier and was not; only those who still had their parents, their spouse or even children. It was sad, that some of the men that died were not going to be missed, but Hanamaki will keep the letters to himself, in a drawer he keeps all the letters that never are sent.

If by any chance comes across a time someone asks for that person in the castle, he’ll know and present them with the letter with a gloomy air, giving his condolences and moving on to the next. That is also the thing, once you die; no matter how important you are to one person, once you die you no longer matter to the world, if anything you never really mattered from the start.

At least that’s what he believed before Iwaizumi had made him reconsider.

“If I wasn’t alive Hanamaki, I wouldn’t be the first in command and everyone here would not be prepared for what they’ll have to face.” He used himself as an example but Hanamaki rolled his eyes, trying debunking Iwaizumi’s theory.

“But you’re the first in command, what if you were just a soldier-“

“You were once just a soldier Hanamaki, look at you now.”

“Yeah,” he scoffs, trying to make Iwaizumi understand where his point was, “but all these other soldiers? They are just a soldier.”

“They all have a reason, think of different situations Hanamaki, if I was dying out there, alone and abandon, then that one soldier would save me, or maybe they are the ones that helps the king defeat the leader, or maybe they’re the one who takes charge if something were to happen to you. They all have a reason and if they weren’t here now or in the future, maybe we would’ve lost something along the way that any other soldier could find.”

Hanamaki shuts his mouth, looking mad that Iwaizumi wasn’t able to understand where they are at, one soldier can do just as much as the other. “Hanamaki,” he calls out for the man, to gain his attention again. Hanamaki looks up at him wondering what he was going to say. “We both are still just soldiers yet I’ve heard what you’ve done in past battles and wars, if you’re saying anyone can do exactly what another person can, wouldn’t that be good?”

Hanamaki’s eyes widen, “Wouldn’t it be good that there’s more of just one? That will just give us the upper hand of success. No matter how you see it, everyone matters just like every little ant does.”

It was something he wouldn’t forget from the male, it also actually made him feel a bit awkward, knowing that a guy he grew up with, a guy he has known for such a long time as grown up to be a lot more wiser than he could ever be, made him feel like he never really did anything, but by Iwaizumi’s logic he has.

Comparing oneself with another doesn’t fit. You can’t compare an apple with an orange if they both have completely different traits and have good advantages against one another.

Comparing two apples of the same kind is different, they are the exactly the same, but if you go deeper into it, half the time they don’t grow from the same tree, they don’t even grow from the same branch nor do they grow from the same flower.

You just can’t compare.

He scoffs to himself, realizing he was going off topic from what Iwaizumi had originally said, making his own words of wisdom as he thinks of the late man. He chuckles a little, thinking about writing this down in his journal, but of course he could never take it out here, Matsukawa is right next to him. The man will surely make fun of him until next year.

Yet, he itches to grab it now, just in case he forgets all about his thoughts. He writes everything in there, and he means everything. He wished he started from the very beginning, but he couldn’t remember his toddler days, nor could he remember the small moments he had when he was only a child.

But he remembers all the significant things that have happened in his life; from meeting Iwaizumi to following the Great King Oikawa. He scoffs again, really wanting to grab his journal to write, because that was such catchy title to his king, but he didn’t reach for his journal because now Matsukawa was staring at him strangely, wondering what the male was ridiculing for in the first place.

Hanamaki smiles gently to him, trying to keep his smile from growing too large, nodding his head in his direction Matsukawa turns away from him in disgust pretending to be weird-ed out by his best friend.

Oddly enough, he reaches for something else, he slowly lets one of hands slip from the leather rein, slowly reaching to the small animal skin bag, filled with the contents of Iwaizumi’s belongings. It was strapped to Galet’s body, and he took it out of impulse. He could’ve easily given it to Oikawa, but for some strange reason, he couldn’t.

†*†       

 

It was cold, and the blankets weren’t helping. He pulled on them, trying to tighten them around his body as if he did it would be much warmer, but it was to no use. He groans and shivers from the cold air, but soon as he groans there’s another coat of warmth on top of him.

He finds it odd, but doesn’t think too much of it, relaxing in the new warmth. He’s eyebrows scrunch up when he starts thinking where he might be, and why he might be here. Maybe they were just arriving to Datekou and they were in their tents right now.

He frowns as he starts thinking he never really felt this comfortable in the tents before, and wonders why he was feeling warm all around, there’s a slight movement on his bed and unconsciously the name slips from his lips “Akira.”

“Kageyama?” another voice responds, and Kageyama only shuts his mouth close, his brows creased further down as he tries to register the voice to someone he knows but could not for the life of him come up with anyone at all. He thinks back again, where he might be and why he was here, than like a large ocean wave the memories come pushing in.

He lounges up, pushing the blankets away from him, his body aches and different spots hurt more than the rest but he still struggles out of the blankets looking around him.

He was inside a small home not a tent, and watching him was not…well it wasn’t who he expected but he still looked just as alarmed when he sees an even larger body behind the small boy, watching him with a frown on his face.

“Kageyama?” Kageyama looks back down to the smaller of the two, just like the way he saw him, Hinata looked entirely the same, and there was few scratches and bruises on his face, but nothing that would scar him too much. Kageyama properly gets all the sheets off him, even when he just regained a little warmth. He eyes the two carefully, wondering what the hell was going on.

He looks down on himself realizing he only had a pair of trousers on and nothing else, besides the bandages on his upper torso. There weren’t any liquids bleeding through, so he thought he was fine, but the soreness in his body was still there. He pokes at where he might think the wounds would be but there’s nothing but a brief pain on his part.

He looks back at the small orange-head boy, his blue eyes already asking the questions Hinata knew he would ask, but the boy wasn’t psychic so he waited for Kageyama to ask before he assumed too many things and acted on them. “Where the hell am I?” he asked, a bit worried that Oikawa’s forces were shot down and were not being monitored by the Datekou kingdom. He eyes the large man behind Hinata who frowns at him, he’s eyes shift back to Hinata who gives him an apologetic stare.

“Well, the guy you were fighting,” he pauses as he scratches the back of his neck thinking, “King Ushijima I mean, he kind beat you to a pulp.” He points to himself with some pride and says out loud, “I totally kicked his ass for you though.”

“No you didn’t” Kageyama replies back without even so much considering that it might be true, because he knew it was nearly impossible that a kid Hinata’s age could take down a man like that. “I know what happened, I lost the fight, and I thought I died, apparently I didn’t and here I am now, so where the hell am I?” he asked again, hoping to get a straightforward answer this time around.

“You’re in Datekou, I mean well…” he pauses unsure of himself, “somewhere close I mean, I couldn’t really drag your body too far, and I was lucky to find this place.”

“So who’s the big guy?” he motions his head towards the large male, not afraid to glare back at the male with the same menacing look on him.

Hinata waves his arms around, trying to clear up the dark aura around the two of them; it seems to work on Kageyama, for the male looks back down at the younger one trying to progress where they were going. “I found him too, picked him up because he was seriously hurting, the Shiratorizawan soldiers pointedly ignored him, thought he was dead or something.”

“You picked up anyone who looked dead?” Kageyama asked, but was clearly only joking around he stands from his position, but quickly sits back down when his feet touches the cold floors. He yelps a little before looking around and sees his black boots lying around. He goes to grab them and looks back at Hinata, “you picked him up.” He points at the taller male while putting one boot up.

Hinata laughs nervously, “Well, I mean not really but yeah.”

Kageyama glares at the boy in disbelief, “Bullshit.”

“Okay well, then no I didn’t but a friend helped.”

“Did most of the work you mean?”

Hinata slumped, his lips pouted as he stares at Kageyama. “You’re not very nice.”

“And you’re a liar.”

There was a few seconds of silence before Kageyama looks back up at the taller male, wanting to know where this male was from and who exactly was he. His skin wasn’t too dark, and he was large coated only a thin shirt with a pair of trousers as well. But he didn’t seemed affect at all with the cold Kageyama was plainly ignoring.

Hinata had his own coats that he might’ve stole from this home, they looked a bit worn but still new nonetheless. Hinata looks back to see Aone who gives him a gentle smile, “His name is Aone, he’s from Datekou.”

Kageyama’s stare quickly turns to a glare, his fist clenching once both boots were on and strapped, but he doesn’t say a word wondering what Hinata had might’ve told him, Hinata looks back at Kageyama will the look of concern although it seemed like he was trying to hide the concern more so than he wished from Kageyama.

Kageyama groans, realizing that Hinata was definitely not on his side of the battle. He looks back at the large male and nods his head as if it was a greeting, even with the harsh glare he gives off.

Kageyama wasn’t stupid no matter what his teachers had said before. He was good at reading people easily, trained to be a master of it really. For political and war tactics, and as well when he was needed in the, what he likes to call ‘The Examination Room.’ Which he visits daily back in Aoba Johsai.

And Kageyama wasn’t about being curious if he wanted answers, he simply asked when he wanted, and if he didn’t get those answers, well that will be for another time, because even if Hinata didn’t supply him the answers, he wouldn’t hurt a child over it, on the other hand, his eyes glances over at Aone for a quick second before asking Hinata anything.

“What are you hiding?” Kageyama quickly regrets his poor choice of words, knowing there was an infinite of ways to answer it without getting a clear answer. Hinata jumps on his spot, making a weird expression on his face that made him look more afraid than he should look in the first place.

Although Hinata, being the simpleton he was spilled, saying he was under too much pressure, even there was nothing really threatening the boy, but Hinata explains after that it was just Kageyama’s presence that made him feel terrified.

Aone was the first to wake up, at first he had thought Hinata was just a child, but once he had seen his uniform from Aoba Johsai he had the small boy surrounded with the walls around him. Hinata had explained his situation, the entire thing without one fault, spilling everything that he could up with to save his life.

Kageyama groans, covering his face and rubbing the sleep and annoyance away, he nods his head in the end though, saying “So let me get this straight.” He starts as he looks down at Hinata “you joined the army to run away, but there was a change of plans, so you stayed.” Hinata nods his head, “and so along the way you became buddies with the men and fought in the war, even when you didn’t support Aoba Johsai’s side.”

“You tried to save me,” pointing towards Aone, “You tried to save him.” And he goes back to Hinata, “and we’ve been here for how long?”

Hinata stops shaking in his spot, looking at Kageyama even more afraid than he was before which annoys Kageyama more, confused on why his presence alone makes the male so different and on the edge. “You’ve been here for maybe a few weeks already? Aone woke up in just a few days after I found him.”

Kageyama stands without another second when Hinata finishes, he looks around the room and sees a black shirt, and he takes it even when it fits tight. The high collar long sleeve was spilt in the middle giving his throat room to breathe. His cold skin feels relief when the shirt falls on it, he sighs in liberation and looks around the room for one more thing.

He frowns and looks at Hinata, “Where’s my sword?”

Hinata was standing too, pulling the sheets back to their place he gulps before saying that he didn’t bring any weapons with him. Leaving everything out there in the battle field because that would make Kageyama heavier than he was, Kageyama groans his palm on the top of his head, shuffling his hair.

“What about my horse?” he asked, knowing that Vol would surely be with them, Hinata was definitely too weak to carry the both of them once, no less Aone alone. But Hinata shakes his head sadly. “King Ushijima took him.”

“Her,” he corrects him, but all the same he glares, “What do you mean Ushijima took her?” of course he knew what the boy meant, but he still can't understand that someone took Vol, she was highly trained by him, dozens of people who tried to ride the girl would get no response.

She would simply just stand, waiting to get orders from Kageyama. She was Kageyama’s pride and heart, his soul and mind. She was his and no one could ride her but him.

He curses as he walks out the room, already looking for somewhere to get out of this home. Hinata follows him quickly after getting the room back as it looked from before. Aone patiently follows the two of them. The entire room was just brown and that bothered Kageyama, but he shakes his head seeing a door that may be the exit.

“Where are you going?”

“To Aoba Johsai, you said the war is over.” He grabs the handle.

“They left you here.”

“They thought I was dead.”

Hinata doesn’t say anything, but Kageyama waits a second longer just in case before he decides to leave, but Hinata does end up saying something, “What about us,” he stands there concerned, Aone behind him a little on the edge now, but Kageyama doesn’t care, he rolls his eyes and replies back that he won’t say anything. Nor will he do anything to either of them.

Kageyama’s fist clenched before pulling the door, he walks out with Hinata watching his back. He stands there a little upset, Aone pushes his shoulder slightly trying to get a response out of the younger boy, and he actually receives one. “He used to be different,”

“How so?” Aone rarely talks, but when he does it’s only when he’s really interested with what is going on. He looks behind him and sees a lounge chair, but he doesn’t make his move to sit there at all. He looks back up front to see Hinata still watching Kageyama.

“He used to be so, fun?” he shakes his head, not sure how exactly to explain Kageyama. “I mean, he wasn’t exactly fun per say, but he was still a child.” Hinata gulps, as he shook a little. “He used to yell at me when I did stupid things, he used to get mad real fast but he was always just as excited as I was.”

Hinata snuffles, his own hands curling up to a fist, “Now,” he pauses, unsure of himself “now…”

Aone lays a hand on top of Hinata’s shoulder, “Now he’s all grown up.”

Hinata feels the tears go down his face as he nods, trying to contain the actual cries, “It’s just that, I always wanted to grow up with him, he was my first real friend!” he yells as more tears fall. Aone doesn’t know what else to say but he pats the boy’s shoulder.

Hinata yells out more cries, Aone doesn’t exactly understand where Hinata was coming from but he does end up saying “You can still grow with him, get him to understand about Oikawa on the way to Aoba Johsai.”

Hinata quickly shuts his mouth, only letting little whimpers out every now and then, Hinata looks back at Aone, with the look of hopefulness. “You really think so?”

Aone nods his head, “Um, Kenma, he would like to have more enforcements no? And from your words from before Kageyama is really talented no?”

Hinata nods his head; he told Aone a few more things more than he has with Kageyama, talking about Kenma, the one person that actually helped everyone while they were knocked out, right at this moment he was resting in Hinata’s sword’s jewel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of doing homework I'm here, I'm a pathetic student.


	3. Where'd you go?

Iwaizumi sat quietly watching Kuroo flip through the different reports as he sighs in annoyance each time something in the reports would come up as bad news. Or just did not make sense in general. He groaned and threw a file on the table, away from him. He nudges his temple as he looks up at Iwaizumi who looked a bit spooked, Kyoutani growls right next to knight feeling the uneasiness coming from Iwaizumi. The dog demon makes sure to be in arms reach and is ready to defend Iwaizumi from Kuroo if necessary.

Kuroo rolls his eyes at the fast accusation of something he has yet done, he even gives a reassuring smirk that angers Kyoutani more, so he continues on to something else, “So nothing?” he asked the scared knight, “Not a thing in your head?” annoyed that Iwaizumi was acting like a rabbit., skittish and all. The male visibly gulps, as he tunrs to look at Kyoutani for reassurance of some kind.

The demon dog gives him a curt nod, and Iwaizumi turns back to Kuroo who was patiently waiting, “No sir.”

“Don’t” Kuroo closed his eyes out of irritation, he touches his temple for what, Iwaizumi wasn’t so sure. “call me sir, we’ve been through this already. Have we not been through this?” he looks over at Kyoutani who gives him a bored look in return. Kuroo frowns as he goes back to massaging his temples. “Alright, alright, well King Oikawa will be here soon. Just act normal.”

Iwaizumi does not answer him, he simply nods his head and sees Kyoutani stand, Iwaizumi follows him.

It has been like this since he was woken up, Iwaizumi following Kyoutani around like a lost child, the demon dog doesn’t even know what he should be doing, or what he is doing. He hasn’t expected Iwaizumi to lose his memory, there was no damage to his head whatsoever, but did Kuroo know this was going to happen?

He feels a growl inside him grow as he leads Iwaizumi to a room in the fourth floor. He opens a door without knocking to see another male pushing a white button through a hole in his clothing, tidying up into his uniform. He doesn’t turn as quickly knowing who was had intruded his room.

“Kyoutani?” he cranes his head back, not really expecting the demon to be seen for another few days, but when he does tilt his head to the left he first sees Iwaizumi shyly standing behind the smaller male. “Iwaizumi sir? He’s awake?” Yahaba, without tying his boots up, runs toward the two without tripping; he looks over at Kyoutani’s shoulder, but the demon does not move.

“He doesn’t remember anything.” He mummers as he looks down sadly.

Yahaba quickly understands what the demon means, pushing Kyoutani to the side to let Iwaizumi enter the room. Closing the door behind him, he follows Iwaizumi who was following Kyoutani towards a vanity. “How long has he been awake now?”

“Three days.” Kyoutani mummers again, sounding rather exhausted and pathetic to the mage.

“And you’re bringing him to me only now?” Yahaba motions Iwaizumi to sit on the bed, and he hesitantly does so. Yahaba whispers something quickly before reaching towards Iwaizumi’s forehead, Kyoutani shrugs his shoulders but he doesn’t slack when Yahaba reaches closer to Iwaizumi, afraid that the mage would do something to harm him, even when he had brought him there to get fixed.

“Kuroo did not want him to leave his presence until he trusted that his memories weren’t coming back any time soon.”

Yahaba scoffs as he traces his dainty fingers down Iwaizumi’s temple slowly. “When did you start listening to Kuroo?” Yahaba waits for an answer, but never gets one. He traces the tips of his fingers again upward, he frowns when he detects something, he then starts to cradle the back of Iwaizumi’s skull and repeats a spell only to be repealed. Yahaba jumps, startled as he looks at Iwaizumi carefully, “The hell?” he whispered.

He quickly turns to his desk, on the north wall of his room and takes out a small book a long with green herbs of some kind. “Did Kuroo do something to him before?” He turns to look at Kyoutani as he walks back to Iwaizumi, only then he stops and takes a look over Kyoutani.

He looked smaller than usual, skinnier he means, and the black circles around his eyes only looked worse than the first time he had met the demon. The demon does not look back and shrugs his shoulders again, he mumbles something only Yahaba barely understands, “What do you mean you don’t know?”

When doesn’t get a reaction, he gets in front of the demon’s face, “Kyoutani! How the hell don’t you know? You have been stuck to Iwaizumi for a long time now! You haven’t let him out of your sights at all! So tell me Kyoutani! Did Kuroo do something to him?”

“No,” he whispers, a little more confident yet there was still something holding him back, “No he didn’t do anything to him.” Kyoutani still hasn’t given him an explanation of why there sitting in that disgusting cell, or why Iwaizumi was breathing the fact that he was in the brink of death only hours before. Yahaba doesn’t know anything about it, just that he found them there, Kyoutani scared shitless, and Iwaizumi unconscious.

Kyoutani doesn’t bother keeping the mage updated.

Yahaba turns back to Iwaizumi and scrunches up the herbs into his hand, he opens his palm and the green plant soon becomes nothing but powder, he blows into Iwaizumi’s face, caught off guard Iwaizumi leans back, away from the mage. Yahaba watches for a second until he looks down on his book, sitting next to the male he stops on a certain page.

“Whatever is going on with him isn’t anything to do with physical trauma to the brain, so purpose there is something locking him in emotionally or spiritually. If emotionally, then he has to remember on his own. If spiritually, well, that’s for someone in the supernatural realm.”

Kyoutani frowned, “Aren’t you that?”

Yahaba frowns back, “No, I deal with magic alone, I solely deal with the elements, while spirituals deal more with the demons and the angels kind of thing.” He takes a pause before adding, “Someone who is a grand expert in summoning and shit like that, Oikawa to specific.”

Kyoutani hurriedly gets up, shaking his head he walks towards the door, Iwaizumi follows right behind him as if were a duckling. Yahaba watches the both go, not asking either of them on what the hell was going on, because really he doesn’t need to be the persistent one. Kyoutani has to learn on his own, that he needs to learn how to ask for help when cases like these happen.

They leave his room; Kyoutani looks down at his shoes untied. He sighs and bends down to finish the job.

Kyoutani takes Iwaizumi back to his room, hoping that maybe something there could trigger Iwaizumi’s memory, but at the same time he’s scared that if he does remember something he won’t be able to protect him with Kuroo learning of it. If magic wasn’t the way to go, than maybe something more natural like spiritual shit could get him to remember.

Iwaizumi walks into the room, looking around at everything finding somewhat a similar sense of where he was. The demon turns himself into the large dog Iwaizumi remembers first seeing him as, as he jumps on top of Iwaizumi’s bed.

“Are you going to rest?” Iwaizumi quietly asked, unsure if he himself wanted to talk at all, but since Kyoutani was the only one in the room he felt safe.

Kyoutani’s eyes were closed when he jumped on, and when Iwaizumi had called for him he opens only one eye, sadly lowing at Iwaizumi with a golden pupil. He whines, and Iwaizumi somehow understands perfectly as he gets on top of bed, getting comfortable himself. Demons don’t sleep. They never do. They do however hibernate for a short time to restore their demon powers when they used a lot of it.

“Does it get boring?” Iwaizumi asked, Kyoutani isn’t sure what he means until he finished his train of thought, “To never be able to dream?

Kyoutani only huffs a few times, and it was enough of an answer to Iwaizumi, the knight leans back against the backboard. He blinks and realizes he too was tired even when the day had only started, he eyes over at the large dog that takes up half of Iwaizumi’s bed. “Kyoutani am I making your life hard?”

The dog shots up its head, he growls and gets angry with Iwaizumi for assuming as such. Iwaizumi laughs nervously, “Right, right, sorry.” He slides down to rest his head on a large pillow, he looks up at the ceiling wondering to himself, but never really understanding. He looks over back at the demon who lays his head back down, watching him carefully.

On the first day he woke up, Kyoutani had scared the shit out of him. Watching his every movement the second day, even when he fell asleep. Kyoutani’s kind golden eyes were always on him, and Iwaizumi now feels relief for it. He turns to face the demon and smiles gently at him, “Hey, I promise I’ll remember everything, okay?”

Kyoutani can’t help but smile back.

Later in the day, when the sun is finally setting and Kyoutani and Iwaizumi have yet left the room the demon senses a strong presence in the castle. He’s actually surprised he doesn’t sense it when the man had even come close to the building. He must of left his guard down as he watched Iwaizumi breathe.

The aura of king was dark and strong, he felt the anger drift off him even when they were stories away from one another. He tries to stand on the bed, but can't. He was about to drift into his human form because the stability of the bed isn’t strong enough for Kyoutani to stand in four legs, that is until Oikawa had appeared right in front of the bed.

He was glaring at Kyoutani, but the frown suddenly disappears as he sees the sleeping form of his best friend. He drops the dark aura and continues to watch Iwaizumi’s chest rise and fall slowly. Signaling he was alright.

At the same time Oikawa drops everything from his shoulders, and runs towards the other side of the bed to inspect Iwaizumi closer, Kyoutani changes into his human form.

“He’s alive.” He whispers as he drops himself to his knees he reaches in to touch Iwaizumi, and Kyoutani does not at all feel any anger swept inside him like he did with the few people before. Knowing wholeheartedly that king would not even dare touch Iwaizumi at this very moment.

“How?” he asked, sincerely asking Kyoutani when he looks up to face him, “He was dead, I couldn’t.” he chokes on his words, remembering the absent feeling of Iwaizumi’s warm heart. He remembers it too clearly as he shuts his mouth to control and stop the sob coming out.

He had Iwaizumi’s body in his arms, he had the knight there with him and he could not feel one single beat, nor could he feel the warm, honest aura he had always had with him. Oikawa remembers when the man was taken away from him when Kuroo had arrived, he remembers feeling absolute dread when the man was gone and he hurriedly went to Ushijima to end things, and lead his army back.

He wanted to go as soon as possible to Kuroo, but something inside him wouldn’t let him. He had stayed with his army throughout the whole trip, for what he still doesn’t know. Either it was because he could not imagine going back to find Iwaizumi already buried six feet under, especially with how quick the demon cat worked, or that he just couldn’t leave his army.

When he exposed himself as the demon appearance he had, he did not care for their reactions, for the one he truly cared about the most was gone. He did not care what others thought of him, for the one that he wanted to care for him was gone. Nothing really seemed to matter, throwing the war with Shiratorizawa away because he knew he would have no motivation to win.

He would throw away lives away in order to understand where he stands now. Coming back to the castle Oikawa was still not sure where he stood, but coming back he planned to have a lecture with Kuroo and Kyoutani, but to see Iwaizumi here, breathing and resting.

That was enough for him to remember his plan for world peace, despite his methods.

It scares the shit out of him that he would throw away the name sake of peace for the man before him.

“He died my king.” Kyoutani tells the truth, because he had to, Kuroo would the same, he knows because Oikawa had felt him die and lying to him would only cause chaos, especially when it dealt with Iwaizumi’s life.

“But we revived him back.” He smiles, a bit to strained and he knows that Oikawa notices, he knows that Oikawa is going to ask about it, but he also knows that the man would not.

Oikawa reaches out again, only to gently touch Iwaizumi’s hand, smiling as he feels the warmth of his aura again, and sighs as he dwells into it. Kyoutani looks away, unsure of himself, but he feels as though that very small moment, that very quick touch was more intimate than it should be if Oikawa was still human.

Iwaizumi’s grunts as he opens his eyes slowly, Oikawa quickly decides to change his appearance once more, to look more appealing but for some odd reason he couldn’t and he panics when Iwaizumi’s eyes looks him unexpectedly. The knight backs up a bit, rising his body and reaches out for Kyoutani who in return grips onto Iwaizumi’s bicep.

_Iwa-chan_

He doesn’t hear anyone say it, nor does he see anyone move their mouth to say it, but he knows that name and he knows that it somehow belonged to him. He opens his mouth to question the king, but Kyoutani stops him. “Sir!” he asked, but Oikawa glares at him, silencing him quickly as he looks gently back at Iwaizumi, encouraging him to say what he had wanted to say.

“Who are you?” it was a meek voice, and Kyoutani can feel the room go cold. Oikawa no longer looks as gentle as he was; he stands from his position pushing the floor away from his knees, and looks towards Kyoutani for an explanation.

“Who the hell is this?” he asked in one of the most sickening voices he had ever heard. A black cat jumps in, just in time to save Kyoutani’s ass. Oikawa glares down at the cat who jumps on top of the bed, making Iwaizumi flinch. The king grabs onto the back of the cat’s neck and lifts him to make him level with him.

“Kuroo, explain.” He seethes as he throws Kuroo in the air, the demon quickly turns into his human form and lands perfectly still on to the ground.

He smirks, taking a step back he asked, “My lord, of what?”

Oikawa points at his best friend accusingly, “This, who the hell is this, do you think I would like to come home to see my dead best friend double ganger walking around and pretending he is something to me when he is clearly not, since he is _not_ my best friend.”

Kuroo laughs as he shakes his head, “No, no, that would be disgusting of me to do.” He jokes and Kyoutani glares at him, warily of the male and keeping Iwaizumi close to him, he even pulls the mortal closer to him who willingly follows, wanting to stay away from the two greater powers.

“This is Hajime Iwaizumi, we had a problem reviving him, he seemed to misplaced his memory.” He eyes Iwaizumi with a knowingly look, the knight ducks his head a bit as Kyoutani absently growls, upset that Kuroo had threaten him to not say a word, yet he’s spilling everything now, Oikawa notices it all and glares further toward Kuroo.

“That can be easily fixed,” he doesn’t turn to face Iwaizumi, but flicks his wrist as he snaps his fingers toward the knight, but once Oikawa feels a revoke he snaps his stare towards the knight. He snaps his fingers again, and Iwaizumi isn’t even sure what he was trying to do at this point. Oikawa tsked as he snaps his fingers again, only this time a book appears in front of him.

Iwaizumi quickly remembers the book, he jolts up and points at it, “Oh!” he says out loud, but when everyone’s eyes snap towards him Iwaizumi shrinks back down, his hand going back to clench the covers of his bed. Kuroo looked scared to death for a second until Iwaizumi went back to his submissive attitude; Oikawa kept staring at him for a second longer waiting for something else to happen.

Letting the book fall into Oikawa’s hands, he points it towards Iwaizumi, “Do you know this book Iwa-chan?” Iwaizumi gulps at the nickname; he now knows confidently that the name does indeed belong to him. Iwaizumi smiles nervously and shakes his head, afraid.

Oikawa smiles down at him softly, “So you just need me to fix your memory right?”

Kyoutani senses the aura change again for the fourth time, feeling the welcoming feel relax him. Oikawa reaches up to touch Iwaizumi’s face, trailing his fingers along Iwaizumi’s jawline, he stops just below the chin, he pushes the male’s face up a bit before whispering something in a soothing voice. Iwaizumi likes it, and he isn’t sure why but nothing happens when Oikawa stops.

He opens his eyes, realizing he had closed them. Oikawa gives him a frown cursing as he opens the book, letting his magic flip through the pages to find a certain spell; Kuroo seemed to look more relaxed than he has been as he waits for Oikawa to figure out what went wrong.

The demon cat was about to tell Oikawa that he just needs to try again at a later time, that he might be exhausted for many reasons, especially with the thought of Iwaizumi’s death at his mind. Which quickly makes Oikawa think of another question to tell his demon buddies, he shuts the book and frowns at Kuroo.

“Why is that you did not inform me of Iwaizumi’s wellbeing?” he lets the book disappear, agreeing on Kuroo’s part that he must be exhausted for multiple reasons. Kuroo smirks and shrugs his shoulders.

“I thought you two had some kind of special connection, a perfect trust.” He playfully says, and Kyoutani knows that is not a line Kuroo should cross.

Oikawa glares at the demon a bit more before feeling a disturbance. He flicks his chin up, tilting his head side to side trying to catch a frequency he can't quite understand. Soon the two other demons feel it too. Kyoutani quickly grabs onto Iwaizumi and pulls him away from the bed towards the wall.

Oikawa watches carefully from the corner of his eye, glad that Kyoutani was so helpful at this, Kuroo on the other hand looked scared shitless as he steps away from the king, looking up at the ceiling as well fully knowingly what was coming.

†       †

Kunimi stands at the gates, next to Hanamaki as they watch the soldiers enter the castle, back to their homes. They give happy smiles to the generals, but some give nasty snarls as they are welcomed back home. On the other side was where Kindaichi and Matsukawa stood, Watari was in the way back, making sure no one was left behind.

Kunimi looks at Hanamaki secretly, watching the male stretch a stupid fake smile on his lips at everyone that passes by him, even when the soldiers don’t give him one back. The young commander looks away from him, feeling a pain in his chest as he thinks back to how many people died in the unexpectedly war. A few dozen had died on Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s side.

None from Kunimi’s and Kindaichi’s.

Almost two thirds were gone from Kageyama’s. Including Kageyama.

He frowns as he thinks back to it; he is beyond pissed when he does. How come, one of the most promising candidates to be a general, even commander chief, shit, even king dies so easily? Kunimi had his arms pulled back, standing in the perfect stance Iwaizumi had wanted, his fingers gripped tightly and deeply into his forearms as he remembers leaving Kageyama behind.

More times than once.

He remembers when they were children, when Kindaichi and Kageyama would always play despite the different classes they were. Kageyama did not yet understand what that had meant, and neither did Kindaichi. He on the other hand knew everything about it, his father teaching him from the very start on where he stood on the dirty mud, and where Kageyama stood on the polished marble.

He knew what status he had, and knew where he should stay and be, and despite that he wanted to play too. He wanted to go play with the young prince like Kindaichi did. He wanted to be completely obliviously with the idea of class.

Yet he wasn’t so he stayed where he was. That is until Kageyama had took his hand and pulled him in to play with the wooden swords and the weird toy carts that were hand made by some servant that he will grow up to be. He was reluctant, telling Kageyama that he did not understand.

“I do understand.” They were young, and the way Kageyama had said it was so innocent, “you’re not on high standards,” he says it with completely ease, “but no one is here to scold, so come play.” He pulls at Kunimi’s hand again. The kid still is hesitant, looking around for stares.

“Don’t worry, I won’t let anyone hurt you, I promise you.” And that was enough for Kunimi to trust the young prince, he was young as well, he believed in promises and he believed in trust.

He remembers all the time where Kageyama would seek Kunimi the most, admitting that Kindaichi was a lot more fun to play with, but he liked talking with Kunimi more. He remembered when he himself would feel all warm from the tops of his fingers to the bottom of his toes when Kageyama would laugh with him, and pull him along to look at things they knew he shouldn’t.

But he also remembers the time when Kageyama had needed him the most, he left, and so did Kindaichi. He remembers when Kageyama’s parents had died, and Kageyama had not yet cried. Standing strong, and dying inside, or maybe the young prince was still innocent and believed his parents would return in a bit.

He remembers no longer seeing him, even when he was given the chance. Kageyama had asked a servant to bring Kunimi to him a few days after his parents had died, and Kunimi’s father had advise him that the prince, now king, is king, and he was only a boy who grew from the mud.

_It’s amazing how a stem of nature as beautiful as you grew from that mud._

Kunimi brings himself back to the present, still looking at soldiers entering the kingdom, he gulps as he remembers that he declined the offer many times, afraid that he was not good enough to be friends with Kageyama, leaving the king to wilt on his own.

He never knew _they_ would have Kageyama make the kingdom poor, that _they_ would kill and hunt down the young boy. Kunimi bites his bottom lip, thinking about it now, it made him sick that the counselors and the advisers would be so disgusting to a child, thinking back now that Kunimi had left him when he needed him the most.

He had not known that leaving Kageyama at the ports, facing Shiratorizawa would lead to devastation as it did. He thinks it’s Kunimi’s own fault, believing that the reunited male would be strong enough to face against a power nation, filled with men that were nicknamed beast.

Kunimi had met them a few times, following Oikawa to meetings and he hated every one of them.

He did not know, leaving Kageyama behind that day would mean forever. He chokes on a sob unexpectedly; Hanamaki eyes swiftly drift towards him, giving the male a look of pity. Only it wasn’t pity, but Kunimi feels as it was. He sobs again, trying to hold it in; he clenched his eyes closed as he ducks his head.

He can feel the stares of soldiers looking down at him. What did Kunimi do to help in this fight? He did absolutely nothing. He had heard how Hanamaki took down the wall as promised, and how Matsukawa was able to enter undetected. He had heard that Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s forces were able to take down the citizens and soldiers and kill the king. He saw how Kindaichi had fought against orders and wished to help with Kageyama, but all Kunimi did was follow the orders he was given and not once, even with doubt in his mind had thought of anyone but his job.

They couldn’t go back behind the walls to the ports to find his body; they couldn’t no matter how much Kunimi had wanted to go there. No matter how much his conscious told him it was okay to go.

He feels his knees shake and Hanamaki finally looks away from the young commander as his own smile shakes. Kunimi lets go of his posture and slaps his palms against this eyes, hoping that tears would stay where they are, but of course that wasn’t at all realistic as he lets the waterworks go.

Dropping to his knees, he cries loudly and wishes he could go help, before the invasion of Datekou before Kageyama’s death, he wishes that he denied Kageyama’s request to play all those years ago so he wouldn’t feel all the pain that submerges from his heart.

Yet, how could he wish for such a thing? He loved every moment they had together, no matter how short, or how quiet they were both with one another when Kindaichi was not around. He loved the quiet comments and concerns for one another they had, he just wished they weren’t born in a world with such corruption and hate.

Hanamaki does not at all force Kunimi to stand again; he takes the death of Kageyama on his shoulders now. He takes on the death of all the soldiers that died on his shoulders.

When all the soldiers had made it into the kingdom, the five enter with a thumb up to the gate keepers; they hear the large steel door rise and lock behind them as they walk with their horses on the dirt path towards the castle, Kindaichi holding the reins of both his own and Kageyama’s horse.

They had found her, roaming around nudging the snow for someone. Kunimi was glad she was alive, happy to know that there was at least something he could see to remind him of him every day. Kindaichi was a bit nervous, and Kunimi thinks the male still hasn’t gotten over the fact that Kageyama was dead, his corpse untouched by anyone but the snow.

There was also a large wagon that Hanamaki’s horse was pulling, filled with items Kunimi was sure was those of the dead, and he would most likely return them to the families. He asked Hanamaki if he could join him, the general was a bit hesitant but agreed.

When the horses were put away, Hanamaki had asked Kunimi to follow him, Matsukawa tagged along without a word. Hanamaki jumps into the wagon, pushing boxes and swords around until he finds something that would matter to Kunimi.

It was a simple sword, nothing special to it, but Kageyama had it with him everywhere. Kunimi scoffs as Hanamaki gives the sheathed weapon, he takes it carefully and playfully says, “He always preferred anything but the sword.” Kageyama took a liking to archery when he saw Oikawa use it so skillfully; he was a master at it really. From the very start he was, yet his father had always made him train with the sword, and he was good at it too, just as good as he was with the bow, and any other weapon. The only difference was what he had felt when he wields the weapons.

Matsukawa frowns as he looks up to the dark sky, looking at the bright stars and trying to look for something, but wasn’t exactly sure what he was looking for. “Guys, there is something heading this way.”

Both Kunimi and Hanamaki look up, unsure what he had meant.

†       †

There is a large creature floating around the sky, but it was not a presence that was heading their way in a large amount of power and speed. It twirled and curved, one Hanamaki had identified as a dragon. “Holy shit.” Hanamaki curses as the large creature starts to get closer and but slowly.

On the other hand Oikawa’s eyes widen in Iwaizumi’s room, he backs away from the bed felling the presence grow more. “Kyoutani get Iwaizumi out of here!” he screams quickly as the large demon dog does that, transforming into its own demon form, pushing Iwaizumi on top of him, and jumps out the window.

Kuroo wants to do the same, but Oikawa was keeping an eye on him, and leaving now would make him look a bit traitorous and suspicious, so he feels relief when Oikawa orders him around, “Find Kunimi and take down the second presence it is definitely not as strong as the one coming, so go! Hurry!”

Right when Kuroo disappears into the dark hole that formed itself on the ground, the ceiling collapses. Not only does it crumble but the Oikawa was positive that the entire castle had shook and everyone inside was in grave danger.

Oikawa looks up at the figure that was standing on Iwaizumi’s now broken bed. The room drops temperature, colder than what Oikawa could ever project; he doesn’t let it affect him though. He takes a step back as he sees the color black cover the entire figure, a cape made of monochrome feathers flutter from the large gush of wind and force that surrounds him. His white and grey hair stands up straight and the whites of his eyes turn black, and his pupils swirling to a color of gold, making him look terrifying. Oikawa now realizes he was facing a demon, one he had once encountered before.

“Bokuto,” he says with a playful tone, “how nice of you to finally join me.”

†       †

“The hell I want to go anywhere with you!” Yahaba yells as he runs out of his room, Kuroo following behind, a bit nervous and sketchy from Yahaba’s point of view. He would look in every direction; his eyes would twitch up and down looking for something and anything.

The castle shakes, and Yahaba stops in his tracks to find the source of the power, he gulps when he feels it in Iwaizumi’s room, where Oikawa’s own aura is making itself known. “What the hell is that?” he whispers as he watches the end of the hallway carefully.

Kuroo laughs nervously, “The hell should I know,” he lies and Yahaba takes note of it, “But what I do know, is that he has a friend, while our lovely king takes care of that,” he motions his hands awkwardly, “We have to take care of that.” He points up and Yahaba looks at him confused.

“Are you scared Kuroo?”

Kuroo freezes in his spot, his eyes trailing back down towards Yahaba who gives him a smirk just like his own, he straightens his back and scoffs, “No way in hell.”

The two disappear, finding their way to the top while figuring out a way to take down the large creature they recognize as a demon. “It’s some kind of feathered dragon isn’t it?” Yahaba stretches out his fingers, letting disc of lights form as he steps on top of them, walking up like stairs as Kuroo does his own demon magic to float up.

“Holy shit, I never seen something this big.” Kuroo says, but he still thinks when Bokuto takes his demonic owl form, he would be the biggest demon rolling around. He spreads he’s palm, black nails making a noticeable detail on his fingertips as it glows purple. “Let’s see what happens when we shoot at it.”

And he does.

The dragon roars when he feels the heat hit him on his side, Tatsuki turns his head slowly towards the two smaller beings. He was supposed to distract the powerful being in the castle while Bokuto grabbed Iwaizumi, the dragon opens its large jaw, the smell of some kind of gas makes an appearance, it was a heavy scent one Yahaba and Kuroo had never smelt before. Soon maybe a few seconds later, a large blasting fire comes out of his mouth.

Kuroo disappears from his spot, as Yahaba stands still, summing a large protective spell. Even when he still feels the large amount of heat surrounding him, he has perfect trust in his magic to creature protection for himself and he knew that the fire wouldn’t touch him.

Kuroo had described more as an explosion that a fire, but he only notices that the explosion is able to reach the castle and inflict some serious damage on the building, “Oh shit, no.” he whispers as he appears behind Yahaba in his light protector. “Bad news bud, fire heading home.”

Yahaba perks up at Kuroo’s words, turning around to face behind him, seeing the fire that split because of his protection box head towards the castle quickly. “And you can’t handle that?”

“I’ll handle the dragon; you handle the protection of the people. Our king will not be happy if a citizen so much drips sweat from this guy.”

Yahaba nods his head, opening a small hole big enough for him to squeeze through and drop from the sky. Kuroo stays where he is, looking up to the dragon he barely recognizes. He had never met Bokuto’s friends after they went their separate ways, but he has been keeping watch on who he had come close with.

Tatsuki was a demon he had met long ago, not the first, but one of the closet demons that had stuck with him since the beginning of his journey to become who he was now.

He was a demon who never wanted to go into violence so he doesn’t know why they would attack so suddenly. Nonetheless, King Oikawa can’t work at his finest if the kingdom is in distress. He a skinny long black sword appears from his hand, flickering and waving, itching to touch blood.

He smirks, and twirls the black sword as it materialized into a sharp edge. “This will be a peace of cape.”

Yahaba was fantastic with element magic; he was able to bring forces of nature in midair from only concentrating for a second, bring a large amount of water, making it rain while grabbing the smoke and guiding it elsewhere. He does not know much about mythical creatures, but he doesn’t want to take the chance that the blast from the dragon was some kind of toxic.

He guides the smoke to disappear altogether, while moving it elsewhere from the kingdom. When everything looked good and clear he slacked his shoulders and sat down on the light screen, groaning in stress, but before he could completely fall down onto the light screen another explosion is heard, but it was coming from the opposite direction from where the dragon and Kuroo were.

He turns to look west, seeing black smoke coming out of a newly made hole on the castle. “Oh come on.” He complains as he gets back up to clear up the derby and black smoke.

Oikawa doesn’t bother covering his face to prevent the toxic smoke from entering his system, he knows he won’t all be affected, but he had to be careful on how he used his magic. He wasn’t at all charged up, and sleeping was becoming a problem with him.

“So you were the one who killed him?” Bokuto too wasn’t at all bothered from the smoke; he takes a step forward, “So there was a consequence for me not joining you, is that it?” The smoke still doesn’t disperse, and Oikawa doesn’t step away when he feels Bokuto get closer.

“I fucking kill someone you find so fucking important.”

“I don’t have anyone but my people in the kingdom.” He half-lies, “So are you going to kill everyone here? All the innocent lives?” Oikawa provokes, he thinks Bokuto will back out, but at the same time he knows Bokuto is capable to do anything if taunted.

“You fucking watch.” He whispers, taking a step back from Oikawa, “but first I’ll find the one who you love the most.”

Oikawa isn’t sure what the natural born demon is about to do, and he doesn’t even notice when he walks inside of Oikawa’s mind until his knees hit the ground, he grips his head as he groans in pain trying to get the demon out of his head.

Its dark when Bokuto ‘walks in’ not because of being dark as Oikawa was, but because he was hiding something from Bokuto which is supposed to be expected, but Bokuto was one of the most aspiring demons in the entire world, and the underworld. He was one of the three demons that should be messed with, or so Oikawa hears.

Bokuto shrugs his shoulders, closing his eyes a large impulse waves through Oikawa’s dark mind, turning everything to white. Bokuto opens his eyes, looking around the white room, trying to find the correct information he was looking for while leaving tracks of trauma.

He pokes around, and opens on memory finding a strong presence in; he quickly regrets it when he sees Oikawa sitting on a loveseat’s arm. He had his legs crossed, white boots reaching up to his thighs, an outfit completely different from the one he was wearing in real world.

He was wearing something completely black, cold rimming and detail everywhere. He frowns at the man who gives him a playful smile. “Ya-ho, nice to know you can’t keep away from me.” He plays as he swings his legs over the chair, trying to look like sweet as possible.

Bokuto frowns as he turns his head to a dark corner, sensing something there, begging and asking to be seen but Oikawa distracts him, “I have no one Bokuto, but the people in this kingdom.” He repeats, trying to make sure Bokuto would not look back at the black corner.

He doesn’t, but Bokuto does find something else as Oikawa speaks to him, “Ah, I found it.” He says as he smirks at Oikawa who frowns at him quickly.

Both of them are out of Oikawa’s mind just as quick as they were inside. Oikawa looked up terrified that Bokuto had figured it out, but the owl demon too had a shocked expression on his face, “Hajime?” his voice cracks, and Oikawa knows that the two had known each other through the crystal ball, but he does not know what the demon’s reaction would be.

Kyoutani had found Hanamaki and Matsukawa close by, Kunimi as well was there with them watching the fire spread and Yahaba turn and twirl it into non-existence. Getting of the large demon dog, Kyoutani changes into his human form. “Matsukawa, is there any way you can heal Iwaizumi’s memory?”

Even with the large creature flying around, the three look at Iwaizumi confusedly, wondering how the man was there in the first place, and not hearing Kyoutani’s request. The demon dog growls, and snarls at the three, not having the patience with the three at the moment when the kingdom was with them.

Matsukawa hears the second time when Kyoutani commands it, he gulps and nods his head while Hanamaki asked what the hell was going, Kyoutani gives him a brief explanation, just saying “He’s alive.” While Matsukawa touches Iwaizumi forehead, he frowns and looks down at Kyoutani.

“There is nothing wrong with his mind, there is though something blocking him from remembering though, but no real damage.” Matsukawa clarifies.

Kyoutani glowers, as he turns around when another large explosion happens. It was inside the castle this time, and once he turns around he sees Iwaizumi looking up terrified. “Hanamaki, I need you to protect Iwaizumi, I’ll be right back.” Without another word, the demon disappears into the black shadow, transporting to who god knows.

†       †

He did not want to fly or transport, he did not want to rush to his dismay, because he knew deep inside whatever he was going to see, was something that will make him change, and he would never be the loveable Bokuto everyone had grown to love.

He walked on the dirt paths while watching different birds make their nest, he had seen the rivers and the mountains with no water surrounding it, he had seen castles both big and small watching the all carefully. He had seen innocence and love, something he rarely sees in the sea.

He had Konoha stay on the ship, to help Yukie who was in left in charge of the ship and everything. While he took Tatsuki with him on the journey, to find the source that was causing Bokuto such pain.

They were close to the kingdom of Aoba Johsai, and Bokuto had always wanted to see the unique castle that they had, the kingdom was new to Bokuto he was long gone becoming popular in the seas when the castle and kingdom was being founded.

He heard crazy and wonderful things since it was born.

That did change when Bokuto found the reason of his misfortune. Tatsuki was the first to find it, his sense of smell stronger than Bokuto’s even when the both were demons. When Tatsuki had tried to guide away Bokuto, the demon had laughed at him and playfully pushed him away.

He takes a step forward and automatically smells death, a horrible stench but he bares through it when he finds what it was.

His curiousness disappeared when he recognized a few physical traits.

There was a ruffle somewhere behind the thick trees, with bushes rustling. A beautiful white horse appears, looking distress. Bokuto snapped.

Tatsuki had wished they had some kind of plan, but Bokuto had charged in towards Aoba Johsai, finally turning into his demon form, a beautiful white and grey barn owl. Not at all like his horned owl form when he was in his small form. He did have actual black horns like those of an impalas, only bigger and sharper. His wingspan was humorous and he lunges himself up into the sky. Tatsuki follows in his own form, twirling and swirling as a Chinese feathered dragon.

Bokuto had opened his all-seeing eyes, where it never actually looked at anything there, but watching the world all at once, his form quickly changed as he stood straight arms crossed in the sky, Tatsuki twirling around him. They don’t use actual words to communicate; Tatsuki knows already who Bokuto was targeting.

It was a being in Aoba Johsai; it would make sense when the body was so close. He let go of his ability to float and drops down quickly.

Tatsuki only gets closer to the castle ready to take down as much as the murders home he can, because that’s what Bokuto had wanted, and whatever Bokuto wants, Tatsuki would give to his captain.

When the fight begins, Tatsuki doesn’t at all expect another demon to come at him. Not one as powerful as it was, he didn’t suspect any demon to come out of the castle at all to play, and especially not a mage that was very quick and had a powerful will.

He also doesn’t suspect to see his death so quick either, when the demon had gotten on top of his back, he knew he could easily twirl around and drop the figure, as well as turning back to his human form. But something was wrong, something he could not understand.

When he had felt the small weight on his back, his first thought was to drop the demon, but he couldn’t. Then there was this striking pain, something he could live through though. He hears the demon on his smirk as Tatsuki twist his neck to face the demon, sprouting out more fire.

He feels the weight gone, but as soon as the fire had disappeared and there was no sight of the demon, he looked up seeing as it was coming from above, only he was to late when a new outstanding sword had lodged itself inside Tatsuki’s frontal skull.

Tatsuki knew he could live from any weapon anyone had held, he knew he could without so much a bother, but when the sword had hit and made itself at home inside his head, he feels a large burn that spreads throughout his head, and roars and groans in pain. His long body starts spazzing, shaking and quirking, trying to get rid of the pain.

Kuroo smirks as he pulls the sword out of the demon’s head. It takes a lot to kill a demon, but Iwaizumi’s sword sure did come in handy when he needed it the most. Heavy as it is though, Kuroo had decided to drop into his little storage room he had made especially for weapons like this.

He dusts his hands as he spreads his arms so that the large _umbra_ makes itself appear under the falling dragon, he frowns as he knows it’s too small, making the dark shadow grow bigger giving him a little struggle, but he pulls it off, seeing the dragon’s body disappear into the shadow.

Bokuto intuition perks up, he looks out the window as the smoke disappears as Tatsuki’s aura disappear as well. He breathes in a bit shakily as he turns to look at Oikawa who was panting in stress from having his mind be pulled and pushed to find the information of Iwaizumi.

“You killed me friend.” He growls.

“You threaten my home.” Oikawa retorts back, getting back from the ground as he opens his palm ready to attack Bokuto with magic. “And I cannot have that.”

“You killed my friend first.” Bokuto sneers as his own black magic envelopes the entire room, Oikawa does nothing to get away from it, already knowing where this was going. He was going to trap Oikawa, into a dark space; somewhere he wouldn’t be able to get out to protect his kingdom.

Once there, he doesn’t bother looking around already knowing what he was going to find, his eyes stay where Bokuto was. The owl demon stands tall, shoulders relaxed with a bit remorse in his eyes. “Did you know how I felt?” He asked a bit warily of Oikawa.

The king doesn’t quite understand what the demon means, so he stays silence, giving the male a chance to talk, but Bokuto doesn’t talk, he extends his arm, the dark space gives an opening and figure appears, frighten and terrified. Oikawa quickly drops his arms to a defensive pose; he looks alarmed and terrified just as the knight did.

“No?” Bokuto whispers as he grabs the collar of Iwaizumi’s shirt, pulling him up so that his feet could not touch the ground. “Then I’ll show you King Oikawa, I will show you exactly how I felt.” Bokuto’s other arm raises as he looks at Iwaizumi’s green eyes, the owl demon gives a look of regret in his eyes as he sees how much Iwaizumi is panicking in his grip. “I thought you promised me Hajime.” He whispers at the male, but he doesn’t get anything in return but a confused look.

“Stop! No, no, I know, god I know!” Oikawa cries out, he drops to his knees, trying to look as submissive as possible. “Please, don’t take him away from me. I already lost him, once…twice. God please no.” Oikawa whispers as he keeps his eyes on Iwaizumi, not once looking at the owl demon.

Bokuto frowns confused as he watches Oikawa bow down in front of him, feet away. He looks back at Iwaizumi who was eyeing at Oikawa confusedly as well.

Oikawa gulps as he sees his friend extremely horrified, shaking even as he gives Oikawa a look of wretchedness. It pulls at Oikawa’s heart, it felt like it was tighten and he wants nothing but have Iwaizumi in his arms. “Iwa-chan.” He cries, as he gives him a strained smile to his beloved friend, he then turns back to look at Bokuto who was glaring down at Iwaizumi.

“Please, I killed your friend; Iwaizumi doesn’t have an idea that he’s dead. When he still had his memory intact, he believed that your friend was on his way to you.” Oikawa confesses, fully knowing that Iwaizumi had no idea what he was talking about, and was glad about it, glad that Iwaizumi wouldn’t understand the truth. “I deserve the punishment, not him.”

Bokuto glares down at Oikawa who was still on the ground, his palms fell forward, exposing them up to Bokuto to signal that he was harmless and is willing to accept anything, but Bokuto does not want to kill him. He turns his direction back to Iwaizumi and raises his arm, his black nails sharp and ready to smash in.

“I want you to feel pain for as long as you live, not a quick death.” He gives Iwaizumi an assuring smile, one Iwaizumi feels as if he seen it before, only this time it was filled with nothing.

“Fucking don’t.”

Bokuto’s body somehow freezes; he can’t move his arm nor could even turn his head to look at Oikawa to see exactly what the hell he was doing. He grits his teeth as he groans in frustration, realizing he can move his facial features, his eyes turn to watch Oikawa get back onto his feet.

“I gave you a chance,” he scoffs, as he twirls his finger, causing Bokuto to let his grip go from Iwaizumi, who scrambles on the floor to get away from the owl demon. “I gave you an option to not fucking even think about hurting him.” His playful tone drops as he gets serious.

“Iwa-chan come here.” The knight was too afraid to even so much move, but he does slowly crawl backwards towards the king, knowing that he was going to be safe with them. He smiles gently at the man.

Turning his attention back to the man in front of him, Oikawa debates what to do with the demon lord. “I heard a lot about you Bokuto, from your friend Kuroo.” Bokuto’s eyes widen as he watches Oikawa get closer to him, “Gave you so much chances, yet not one did you take. It’s a real shame it only made you fall.”

“Fuck off.”

Plainly ignoring him, Oikawa trails his finger nail on Bokuto’s left cheek. “That friend of yours was being a little too close to my Iwa-chan, was getting a little too close to my plans.” He taps the demons face, as he puckers his lip into a pout, “knew he was gonna do something with the information once he left to you.”

“I haven’t once left my boat, what made you think I would come off just to kill you and destroy your plans.”

Oikawa shrugs his shoulders as he takes a step away from the man, “What wouldn’t you do for the man, for your beloved Akaashi.” A hand grips onto Oikawa’s neck, gripping tighter as Oikawa coughs.

Bokuto growls as he tries to get accustom back to his ability to do move, tightening his fist around the kings neck. “Oikawa, do you know that I am demon, born from a demon, raised by a demon, lived and killed like a demon, you a human made demon cannot compare to me.” He pulls the king close to him, “Don’t you ever think that you have power or me.”

Oikawa gives him a smile despite not able to breathe.

Bokuto is suddenly pulled down unexpectedly, he lets go of Oikawa’s throat who coughs in oxygen as much as he can, walking back as he watches a black mass start taking over Bokuto’s form. “The hell?” he cussed, trying to pull his legs from the magic.

“I think it’s time to go back to where demons like you to go home.” He coughs out, walking towards Iwaizumi to help the knight up. He turns around to face Bokuto who had the darkness covering half his body, the demon struggled to get out of it and couldn’t even with his magic.

“The hell is this?”

“It’s the underworld calling you back Bokuto, I know I can’t kill you. I don’t know how, but I can be sure to put you away.”

“For how fucking long?” Bokuto laughs, stopping his struggles he gives Oikawa a knowing look, “I’ll be back Oikawa, don’t think I won’t.” The darkness soon conceals Bokuto’s face along with his entire body, pulling him down at the same time, making him disappear into nothing.

The black space disappears along with him, taking both Oikawa and Iwaizumi back into the destroyed room of Iwaizumi’s. Oikawa laughs as he falls to the ground; Iwaizumi catches him before he really could though. “Hey!” he calls out, slowly going down to lay Oikawa softly.

“Are you okay?” he asked, concern lacing in his voice as he inspects Oikawa’s throat, the redness would soon become a heavy dark bruise, he gulps as he looks at Oikawa’s red soft eyes, giving Iwaizumi a soft smile. He nods his head, looking away from his knight.

“I feel fine, but using magic may not look as much, but the heavy weight on using it is straining.” He feel a prick on the back of head, knowing that with a small little push it would disappear.

Kyoutani shows up only a few seconds after confused to see Iwaizumi cradling Oikawa close to him as the king slept. He looks around the room to find any strange enmity, looking for anything that had denied him entrance when he first tried to enter Iwaizumi’s room yet finds nothing.

“Kyoutani!” he looks behind him as he hears Hanamaki running towards him, Matsukawa and Kunimi following behind. “Iwaizumi suddenly disappeared! We don’t know where the hell he went.” Kyoutani doesn’t look at them concerned; he nudges his head towards the room, silently telling them Iwaizumi was safe.

As if in cue, Yahaba walks in from the large hole and Kuroo appears from the _umbra._ “Shit, that was hot!” he laughs as he looks around the room, he whistles and stops his eyes where Oikawa laid. “As expected.” He mummers, Kyoutani is the only one who hears, he doesn’t think he wants to know what else the demon had in his mind.

†       †

Oikawa hasn’t gotten out of his bed for a few days now, and many citizens are questioning what they had just seen the night of the attack. They wouldn’t accept any answer that wasn’t Oikawa’s, or more they wanted to see King Oikawa actually inform them of it, and an explanation of why when the soldiers came him they’ve talked about their king being a demon.

Everyone close to Oikawa had known expect for Iwaizumi, but now that his memory was gone everyone knew about it, and gave the citizens every answer they could give, but yet again they wouldn’t accept anything until the King rose and told them himself, and they wouldn’t bother with anything else.

Not even the reality that the king was resting from the attack, and needed his rest.

Iwaizumi had exited the king’s room, he has been checking up on him, along with Matsukawa sometimes to make sure he was recovering quickly. But as soon as Iwaizumi leaves the room he is confronted with Hanamaki who gives him a small wave to follow him.

He does just that.

Hanamaki was a weird kind of guy, real silent since he had met him, but he talks a whole bunch with other members of the council. Hanamaki eyes him from the corner of his eyes, and Iwaizumi knows as well but doesn’t say anything about it.

Once they turn a hall, Hanamaki leads him to his own room, letting the younger male enter first. On Hanamaki’s bed was a small spot where Iwaizumi knew came from Hanamaki’s resting body, the rest of the bed was covered in letter, and boxes filled with small belongings.

“I write letters,” he explains, “and collect things that belonged to people who died in a war.” He pushes a few papers away and nudges a box as he look around for something Iwaizumi isn’t sure off.

“I had something in here that was yours.”

“I was in the war?” it was quick reply, one Hanamaki doesn’t suspect but he answers him with caution.

“Yeah, you had what you call, an unexpected death.” He replies as he pulls a leather satchel, glad to find it so easily. “Here this is yours, thought you were dead, so you know.”

Iwaizumi takes the bag, looking at it for a few seconds before asking Hanamaki a serious question, “How did I die?” Hanamaki bites his bottom lip as he looks away, organizing the letters as best as he can.

“That’s the thing Hajime, no one knows.” He looks over at him a bit scared, “Oikawa says he doesn’t know who shot you, but Kyoutani was there too, no one wants to ask him. Not until Oikawa feels better at least.” He sighs as he scratches the back of his head, trying to make sense. “Sorry bud, can’t help you there” he gets closer to Iwaizumi, reaching up to the male and pulling him close. “But god, we are glad that your back.”

“Even when I’m not really the Iwaizumi you know?”

“One step at a time Hajime.” He lifts a finger, “one step.”

It was an odd conversation, one Iwaizumi doesn’t entirely understand, but he nods his head and leaves the room with bag close to him. He checks what’s inside as he heads to the library, now that Oikawa and rest were here Kyoutani had been moving around without him, so he would get lonely, and what best place to feel lonely but at ease?

He pulls out a smaller bag inside the satchel, finding a small blue ball looking a bit grey he spits on it for a shine, and for some odd reason he could swear that it did. He gulps as he puts it away; taking out a scale of some kind, unsure of it could be he puts it back. The last thing was crumbled plant one he finds the weirdest and looks around to throw it away, thinking it was just trash.

He finds none though so he leaves it in the small bag to avoid making a mess, that way he can throw it away altogether somewhere else. He stops in his tracks, looking up from it and facing the library door. He feels as though he shouldn’t be throwing away anything from this bag at all in the first place. It didn’t feel like it was his in the first place, even when it was.

He sighs as he stuffs it safety in, taking out an envelope next. Entering the library and taking his seat in a loveseat, a window by it. He sees that the envelope is sealed closed but it was addressed to himself, so he opens it and begins reading its contents.

__

_~~Iwaizumi, I am not sure how long~~ _ _… Iwaizumi I know how much you ~~like~~ love Oikawa, but please understand, what you are doing, trusting Oikawa blindly like you are is dangerous. I have never met him before, and I do not know him as much as you do, but from the stories you and I have shared, Oikawa is not at all what you described to me. There something about him, something eerie and dark that screams he is dangerous, ~~and is planning to do something demonic~~. Iwaizumi, I would never tell this to you to your face, I would never want to because I know how you will react and I would hate to be the reason for your sadness, but I do not want Oikawa to hurt you as well._

_Please understand that Oikawa is not telling you something, and there are more ~~secerts~~ secrets around the castle than what you and I both know. It is a great regret that I cannot stay any longer, it’s a regret that I am leaving you behind, ~~God just thinking of me leaving you in this letter gives me great pain, but~~ I know that you will trust Oikawa over me any day. I’ve ~~overcome~~ overstayed my stay and feel as no one truly liked me. ~~for I bring the worst out of you,~~ I have become someone that relies too much on you. Someone that has become a burden to you. _

_I…I hate to say this, because I do not know if it will come true but something is going to happen to me, and I want you to know that none of this is your fault, whatever happens to me is on me. I have pushed through a line I should not have. If I am found dead, I ~~apolozgie~~ apologize for becoming someone so close to you, because I know it would pain you to see me hurt, I hate to leave you when you promised Bokuto so many things, I hate to leave you with so many questions unanswered, so I will too leave a small journal inside your small bag Galet has strapped to his thigh. I know you always forget to check it but please look at it this time. _

_Hajime Iwaizumi, I might not show it, but I have enjoyed our adventures together so much that I didn't ever want it to stop, I don’t want to go anywhere else without you and the crew. When you came into my life, the ships life, I knew then my family was finally completed. Without you in it, I will absolutely know that I could never be able to feel as complete. Yet even now, I know I will never have that family again._

_-Keiji Akaashi_

 

Akaashi was never the one to make mistakes, his hand writing was always so perfect and with a good flow, he never made spelling errors and hated it when some things didn’t make sense that he would seriously start over on a new piece of paper, so to know that he had no time to do so, made Iwaizumi’s heart wrench.

There were dry marks on the paper, small circle all around and Iwaizumi can tell that they were tears that weren’t his own as he sobbed into his palm. He looked up away from the sheet, watching the closed door as he choked in his sobs.

He drops his arm with the letter in his hand as he looks away from it; afraid that if he looks back down he wouldn’t be able to control his grief as good as he was doing now. He folds the paper in half like it was when he opened the letter.

He thinks back to everything that has happened when the wall in his mind was placed, Bokuto running in without a plan, and Oikawa confessing his crime so freely without any real remorse. He wants to throw up, but knows he hasn’t eaten anything for a while.

Putting the letter back inside the bag, he stands up. Pushing out the tears from his eyes and drying them off as best as he could. He leaves the library and heads towards the weaponry room.

†       †

“Hajime,” Akaashi says, turning his attention away from the stars above him and towards Iwaizumi who watching the stars wisely. “What do you want most in the world?”

Iwaizumi laughs; keeping his eyes focused on what he thinks is the brightest star. “Shit, how in the world am I supposed to know?” he closes his eyes as he looks over at Akaashi who was only a few inches away. The breeze is barely felt, but it’s there as every blade of grass gets pushed north and south, swaying.

“Don’t you have a base at least?” he asked, looking away from and back to the stars, not able to stare at Iwaizumi’s green eyes like his own for long.

“That’s what so thrilling about life; it’s just some big surprise no one wants.” He says wisely, “Shit, I don’t want it; I rather stay right here and pretend that the days don’t go by. Hey!” he gets up excitedly, “Remember Nysa? The place I went to before meeting you?”

Akaashi pushes himself up as well, nodding his head. “Yeah, I remember.”

_I rather stay right here too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that I only write when I have more college assignments than usual? Like dead serious, I seriously need to focus on that real bad. I need to retake a math test in like an hour...


	4. What Loyalty?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are things the changes a man's heart. There a feelings that changes the way a man thinks. There are deaths that makes a man understand where they stand in the world.

Kageyama honestly did not know where he was going; the snow was a big distraction to him, but now that he was out of it, he still did not know where he was heading. Hinata and that big guy behind him were not helping either, hiding behind anything they can so that Kageyama would not spot them.

He keeps walking south until he waits to hit some village that can tell him where the hell he was. Get a map or something, but when he starts walking in the plains he starts getting irritated with the two behind him still hiding in the tall grass. He barks at them, telling them to stop whatever they were doing and help him if they can.

Of course the two did join Kageyama, but they were not much help. Although Hinata would sometimes tell Kageyama what direction they should head, telling him that there might be something towards there. Kageyama doesn’t question on the younger boy, in all honestly he wanted to get home as soon as possible so he listens.

They take a break during the evening, knowing that they won’t get back up to walk in their journey until the next morning, they sit by a fire that Kageyama builds up skillfully with only a few sticks, dead grass and a few rocks lying around.

Aone finds it to be amazing when he sees the fire; he doesn’t say much but Kageyama still keeps a caution eye on the man. He did bring an entire army to slaughter his kingdom, who knows what he would do for revenge. He sighs as he looks up at the sky while both Aone and Hinata munch on the animal they managed to catch a while back.

He sees that the view from there was able to let him see a lot of the stars very clearly.

He bites his bottom lip as he thinks though, about everything that has been going on and what the next step would be, his train of thought goes off when Hinata starts coughing a bit awkwardly to get the older males attention.

Kageyama glares down at him, and Aone glares down at Kageyama who doesn’t at all back down from another glaring contest. “Hey! Enough of that you two!” Hinata yells out, waving his arms around to get the two to stop with whatever tensions they had with one another.

He coughs again, puffing his chest which makes Kageyama realize that he was still wearing Aoba Johsai’s uniform. Kageyama frowns at it, wondering if it was too much to ask of Hinata to take off the armor, since he was not a friend to the kingdom, if anything a traitor. “I think,” Hinata says, “that, in order to understand each other better, we gotta talk what we’ve been through! Me first!” he yells as he drops himself to the ground, tucking his legs under as he rolls back and forth.

“As you know,” he looks over at Kageyama who gives him a passive stare back, he continues with his story about him being a child in the mountains and running off on his own with his father, only to have a mishap and ending up lost and far from home. Finding a man he finds to be a legend but soon abandon. Finding a new hero, who is changed to be a monster in his own view.

Kageyama wants to correct him that Oikawa was far from ever being a monster, despite the looks and personality the man had good attributes as well, like his skills to achieve the ultimate dream. Hinata talks about the times with the rest of the Karasuno bunch in Aoba Johsai, talking about how Oikawa had taken away Tanaka and Nishinoya who Kageyama remembers clearly in the examination room.

Oikawa had left them there for Kageyama’s care for a while. He gulps and washes the image away as he grips tightly onto his trousers. Hinata then continues with where they are now, and what was going on at this very moment. Yet Kageyama still feels as though Hinata was definitely hiding something else, and he can’t help let his eyes drift to the sword that was wrung on his hip.

Kageyama looks towards Aone, indicating that it was his turn; Hinata looks at him as well. They only receive silence and Hinata begins talking again, explaining Aone’s situation on why he was following around Hinata, promising Aone that they would get back Futakuchi and restore Datekou as much as they can.

Kageyama thinks it’s a false promise. Well no, not exactly he thinks the promise is very much real, only that it could never be accomplished. Datekou was surrounded by snow and blizzards, whatever is destroyed is far from reparations now. No one would want to spend men and money to have it repaired. Survivors had no chance to build the wall, they never did when they lived there, and it was just there for generations and generations.

No one can build something as grand as that without the secrets of the old architect that had died ages ago.

He looks up at Aone who was giving Hinata a pleased smile, filled with content and believe. Kageyama internally scoffs as he looks away. Even if the old citizens of Datekou would like to go back, it would take a few years for them to be able to, after all the dead bodies were removed and the restorations were finished, and then their future kids, who knows nothing of Datekou would hate to go there.

They would easily get sick as well if they traveled young, and that is not a travel a child should go in.

“You’re turn Kageyama!” Hinata chirps excitedly, leaning a bit forward into the fire to catch warmth as well giving Kageyama all his attention. Kageyama gives him a disbelief smirk, as he looks away from the younger child onto the horizon.

“Well?” Hinata urges, giving him an encouraging smile.

Kageyama turns his attention back towards him, giving him a frown this time, “You think I’m going to give you my whole story? You do know, unlike the both of you here, am still apart of Aoba Johsai’s force correct?”

Hinata pouts, giving him a soft glare of his own, “I can tell Aone your childhood then! But you have to fill in the rest kay?” Kageyama was about to argue that he did not want anyone to know about his childhood, nor will he participate in anyway.

He finds this all really a failure in all honestly, who has talked beside Hinata anyway?

The orange fluff, blabbers to Aone about how Kageyama was once a respected prince, although lonely, which was a lie in Kageyama’s opinion, he was someone everyone loved, but was soon overthrown by his own people. Which was another lie, Kageyama was overthrown by his own advisers who stole everything and made the people turn against the young king.

He explains to Aone about the fact that Kageyama was a traitor to Karasuno, even when he seemed like he was friend, but Hinata had forgave him for that because that’s what friends were for. But Kageyama does not at all believe they are friends in any way. “Since no one got hurt, it’s okay.” He says as he looks over at Kageyama who does not give a look back.

He talks about Kageyama ruling Karasuno for a while, until he disappeared for who knows what. He then looks at Kageyama ready for him to explain but he scoffs as he lays on the ground, turning away from them both as he decides that it was a great time to rest.

Hinata, feeling a bit dejected that he wasn’t able to get Kageyama’s reason for all the things he has done. He gulps as he looks over at Aone, giving him a sad smile as he shrugs his shoulders. Aone shrugs his as well as he puts out the fire carefully. Laying down as well to take a rest, Hinata is the last to do so, giving Kageyama one last look.

Kageyama doesn’t say a word, but he thinks of a million. He thinks to when he had an odd impulse to follow Oikawa’s orders and find Iwaizumi. It was as his mind had a location in mind and all he really had to do was follow it. To his surprise he was actually able to find Iwaizumi easily, even when he was heading north for a while, then turning south.

Oikawa had soon explained to him what exactly what Kageyama was feeling. He had put an image in Kageyama’s brain, a memory that he knows how to get there without help. He meets a new person there, being covered by Iwaizumi and the first thing he finds completely interesting is the bow that it lying on the white horse’s hip.

Whatever he was feeling, looking for Iwaizumi was gone, and he felt like himself again asking Akaashi, that’s what his name was, all different kinds of questions, the older male had felt a bit awkward with Kageyama pestering him with different questions in mummers. Iwaizumi had found it hilarious and Kageyama could not help but smile at the old memory.

The three took a slow pace when they traveled back to Aoba Johsai. Informing Iwaizumi of everything he could remember and asking Akaashi all different types of questions when the two were not in their own conversation with Kageyama who was following quickly behind.

He remembers the compliments he would gain from Iwaizumi, telling him that he has grown to be a wonderful, strong man, and when Kageyama caught a boar with only his bow and arrow, Iwaizumi was completely amazed and washed him in compliments more.

All his life Kageyama was given them, but for some reason when they came from either Oikawa or Iwaizumi it was entirely different, and felt so real, that they weren’t fake and forced compliments, but real praises.

Akaashi had taught him a few tips and tricks, which Kageyama quickly mastered and asked for more. Akaashi didn’t have much to offer, so he apologized to Kageyama quickly for being no real use. Not that Kageyama had ever thought of him to be useless.

He remembers heading home, and being sent to the meeting room after Iwaizumi’s return and the fact that everyone was under the same room after a long time, meaning getting to see Kunimi and Kindaichi again without armor and helmets.

It was awkward when they all entered, waiting for the special guests to enter. Others talked with one another, but Kageyama could not help but feel completely loss as he looked at the two males who had meant something to him when he was much younger.

Kindaichi the one who would always join Kageyama into mischiefs and Kunimi who would always tag along after a few encouraging words and be the brains of the plans. He smiles a bit, remembering that Kindaichi was more of an action kind of guy, and Kunimi was the quiet listener. He liked them both a lot, especially Kunimi who would always give him advice.

He remembers soon after he was sent to the examination room to study something new that Oikawa was talking to him about, and his heart ached as he remembered the memory.

Oikawa leaned closer to Kageyama who was writing a few things onto the clipboard, giving Kageyama a playful stare, waiting to be entertained. “Tobio, what would you do for magic like mine?” he asked in a sweet tone, stretching his fingers to touch Kageyama’s cheek.

The younger male gulps as he looks up at his mentor, “What would I have to give?”

Oikawa’s smile grew bigger, which made Kageyama even happier with the fact that he was giving the right answers to Oikawa. The king slides off the table he was sitting on as he snaps his fingers, two males come from the ground as the _umbra_ appears _,_ the shadow portal only demons could enter through, which Kageyama finds incredibly amazing.

A shadow that is not just a shadow, a shadow that holds power and reason, a shadow Kageyama finds it astonishing.

The two males make themselves more known as the black disappears from their bodies. Kageyama instantly recognize the two. He looks towards Oikawa who has a small smile on his lips as he looks at the men before them.

“These are my test subjects Tobio, they were being awfully noisy, and so I had them volunteer.” He looks over at Kageyama, giving him an encouraging smile to do what Kageyama has done before in the past in the examination room.

“I want to see exactly how to turn a human into a demon, successfully.” Oikawa takes a step back as Kageyama steps forward with a blade coming from a table behind them. “I want to see if the power I am giving them will be able to regenerate their wounds like mine would.”

Kageyama puts the blade on the side of Tanaka’s arm, pushing the blade in smoothly and strongly, sliding the blade away, a large wound appears. Tanaka hisses, but he still unconscious, the wound doesn’t heal like Oikawa had predicted and at this, the king frowns.

“Test 1, failure.” He grumbles as he nudges his head towards the other.

Kageyama follows as he cuts through Nishinoya, accidently cutting it deeper as the blood sweeps through the blade, when he pulls the blade away the healing factor does it magic. “Oh?” Oikawa says as he smiles at the wound healing.

“Tobio, what if I told you I can give you the same healing factor as this?” he turns around to swipe the blood that did get away from the wound as he inspects closely, “And maybe even more?”

Kageyama ignores the blood coming out of Tanaka’s unhealed wound, he curtly bows his head with his arms pulled back he gives Oikawa a small reply, “I would humbly accept it your lord.”

Oikawa swirls to stand behind Kageyama, putting his hands over Kageyama’s chest and purple material starts to appear. Kageyama doesn’t make it an effort to conceal the emotions that thrive inside him, letting the magic sweep through his bones and blood. “There was different things that I did to the both of them, I actually did not though, know that I would get results this fast.”

“And if it was just a fluke?” Kageyama says as he feels Oikawa’s arms slide down his torso to his waist. He laughs kindly right next to Kageyama’s ear.

“I would fix it of course.” Kageyama nods his head, giving all his trust to Oikawa. “You are one of the most promising soldiers in my castle Tobio, I know I put you on the front lines all the time, but I could never lose you.” Oddly enough Kageyama doesn’t believe a word Oikawa says, but he takes it anyway, letting the praise dwell inside him.

When the war starts, Kageyama is alongside with Kunimi and Kindaichi. They rarely talk, their bond still broken, but nonetheless he does not separate from them, following them around left and right. He even sees Hinata for a short second when they all took a break. Kageyama hasn’t seen him for a long time, so when he does he doesn’t believe that the shorty Hinata grew so much, still not in the height of himself, but enough to show growth.

His eyes slowly open into the dark field, looking at nothing in particular as the shooting light crosses through in the sky. He hears for the heartbeats on the ground, barely able to, but it’s there nonetheless.

It makes them wonder why he had let them live. Kageyama was the loyalist he was, just like Kyoutani and Iwaizumi who are very favored by Oikawa. If he were one of them, Hinata and Aone would most likely be dead at the time.

Aone the enemy trying to retrieve his newly-crowned king, if anything that screamed threat to Kageyama and he had to do something about it to let Oikawa run around spreading his promise. Hinata, deemed to be a traitor, wanting to escape Aoba Johsai and ruin Oikawa’s plans without the doubt. Yet they still live under Kageyama’s watch. There was no point in betraying them and making them become prisoners, Oikawa would have ordered him to kill them on the spot soon after. So he ponders and thinks why they were still alive.

Sitting up, he sees that the fire as completely disappeared, Aone and Hinata sleeping on the opposite sides without anything to cover them. There’s a dagger strapped to Kageyama’s thigh, and he unsheathes it, balancing it in his hand to accustom to its weight.

Hinata was only a child, maybe it wasn’t for a long while, but he grew up with the young boy and if killing him was something Kageyama had to do, he isn’t sure if he can kill the little boy who tagged along where he went off his mind. Aone did no harm to Kageyama; he even had a peaceful nature and awkward attitude towards things.

When they successfully left the winter land, Aone stripped away his furs and coats, deeming it to be too warm for his taste, which Kageyama finds odd, but the man did live in the snow all his life.

He looks up at the two again, the dagger still in his steady hands. He grips the small hilt as he looks back down to inspect the small thing.

“I wouldn’t do it if I were you.” A soft spoken voice is heard, and Kageyama brings up the dragger closer to his chest, positioning it a way that made it easier to strike the enemy. Yet, all Kageyama sees is a boy crossed legged in front of Hinata’s body. He had a calm posture, one that did not at all seem threatening, so he lets his guard down.

“I wasn’t going to do anything.” He replies back in a whisper, letting his hand fall to his legs, the grip on the dagger still tight. “Who the hell are you?” he asked, already jumping to the conclusion that the male was some kind of demon.

“Giving you my name will not help you understand who I am.” He calmly says as he moves his legs towards his chest, his chin on top of his knees. Kageyama rolls his eyes, great he talks in riddles.

“What the fuck are you?” he curses as the boy in white then glares down at Kageyama, even in his position Kageyama had height over the newcomer. He pulls his own legs towards himself, crossing them as he watches the male carefully, it did not seem at all that he was wearing or concealing any weapons in him, just the fact that he wore a white robe over his entire body. Even his hair was concealed and Kageyama could not make of the color because of it and the night sky.

The boy nods his head, looking elsewhere as he thinks to himself that whatever Kageyama had asked was a good enough question to be answered. “I will tell you everything you want to know, as long as you side with Shouyou on this quest.”

Kageyama frowns, the name Shouyou makes him eye Hinata for a quick second before looking back at the boy watching him attentively. He shakes his head in response, “What quest?”

The boys bites his bottom lip as he debates what he should reveal and what he shouldn’t afraid of what Kageyama already knows and what he doesn’t, he gulps as his eyes go back to Kageyama’s own, he nods at the younger male before saying, “I am not human, or at least not anymore. I’m simply a spirit now. I need something, hidden in a ruined kingdom to give me a source of power to make me strong enough to stay in this world a while longer.”

“Nekoma,” Kageyama says, everyone knows about the ruin kingdom, no one goes there to sight see, nor has anyone cleaned up the place, not even Shiratorizawa would bother with the ruin kingdom. Most say it was cursed; that if anything you touched there was guarantee to give you misfortune. “You mean Nekoma?”

Kenma nods his head slowly, understanding that Kageyama was a quick man, one who was very observant like himself. “Yes, um,” he mummers as he looks away, “I really need something there, so I need you to lead Shouyou there.”

Kageyama does know where Nekoma resides in, but he debates if he really should want to go there at all, he wanted to go to Aoba Johsai, he wanted to go back home.

“Why the hell do I want to?” He asked, wondering what he would get in return. The boy looks away from again, diverting his eyes a lot and his meek voice speaks again

“Because I will give you tranquility.” Kageyama doesn’t understand what he means, but his intuition keeps telling him to listen as if the male was telling him something so deep that needs to be hidden, and as if the boy was telling the man the biggest secret in the world.

Kageyama wants to tell him to forget him helping because he won’t do it. He wants to just nod his head and fall back to sleep. He licks the bottom of his lip as he debates when he already has an answer, he looks away from the smaller male as he lets his thoughts wonder around before giving him an answer.

“Alright.” His voice did not sound forced or unwilling; it was calm and perfect as if he was in full control of everything in his body even when it felt like he was not.

†     †

Iwaizumi doesn’t go straight to Oikawa, he doesn’t get up from the chair he was sitting on in the library, he actually stays there for the entire day. No one seems to be bothered by his absence, and he doesn’t bother with any of his chores.

Throughout his alone time since reading the letter, Iwaizumi had thought it off all. How he should play his piece to get the truth and not get find out. He was going to play the innocent part, to walk in with no memory he had what so ever.

He wants answers for a lot of things, if it was true that Oikawa did what he did, and even when he still had thousands of questions around him, that was the only one that stood out. He sighs as he leans over, his grip holding on to the small leather journal. The letter that Akaashi had sent him was lodged in there. He looks at the small bag filled with the mementos he had.

The small blue ball looks dry, so the first thing he does when he comes to it is walk to the closest water source. Bokuto had wanted him to water is as much as possible, even with the smallest drop was enough for it to stay strong. He still did not know what it was for though, plainly that it was proof and for it to stay ‘alive’ it needed to be watered.

 He doesn’t bother with the satchel, no longer needing it for his items. He lets it fall off his lap as he stands, leaving the library for the last time, walking out he sees maids running left and right for some odd reason. Iwaizumi doesn’t question any of them.

Walking forward he sees a bucket filled with water, dropping the small ball into it he gives it a few seconds before taking it out. He pockets it after as he continues walking with his eyes wondering around for anyone who had seen him.

It’s not odd, and he doesn’t care that he has to explain what he did and why, but he just doesn’t want anyone knowing that he does knows at least something. Walking along the hallways, moving out of the way of those running back and forth he sees Kuroo looking through a clipboard.

He stops in his tracks; he even hesitates to take a step forward as he watches the lean man smile and point towards different directions to the maids. Kuroo stands with pride and as well with an aura that screams power. He gulps as he takes a step back, wondering why he was backing off a fight now. He turns direction finding somewhere else to go to.

He has nothing right now, Iwaizumi isn’t even sure what happened in the war and why Ushijima was there. Nor does he understand how he ended up with a lost memory. His right hand supports his mentality, trying to guide him to the source of the answers.

He sees a maid walk out of the king’s room, Hanamaki taking his shift as he guards the door lazily. “Hanamaki, sir” Iwaizumi calls out for him, he hesitantly adds in the sir. The knight tilts his head towards the direction of the voice, looking up to see Iwaizumi give him a shy look as always, but this time it’s a bit different.

“Yo,” he waves his hand in a small jerk motion, looking at the door for a second and questions Iwaizumi if he wanted to enter, Iwaizumi gives him a small nod, unsure of himself, or at least pretending to be unsure.

Hanamaki nods his head and lets Iwaizumi in, noticing that the male was no longer holding the bag he had given him, and instead a small book. He doesn’t question it, afraid to make Iwaizumi uncomfortable. He opens the door for him and closes it right behind him, leaning his head against the door, sighing as he thinks to himself.

Ever since coming back, life has been a bit havoc, the citizens are not responding to them and the reparations are worse than they originally thought. Kuroo is doing his best, but this place is going to lose all its money and credibility to the king if Oikawa doesn’t get his shit together soon.

He sighs again, trying to relax his thoughts and himself. It wasn’t his fault, Hanamaki doesn’t really understand how magic works and he hasn’t seen shit from where he was when Oikawa was fighting that whatever.

Yahaba and Kuroo looked fine, they were walking around as if they were fine, sure Yahaba looked slower than usual, but he got his spunk back up with Kyoutani following him around everywhere. Kuroo has been charge of everything, or at least signing things off and Hanamaki doesn’t think that should be the right for some odd reason.

It is not like he was doing anything bad, just that there was something off with the man.

Oikawa, who handled a demon called Bokuto, his first name unknown, was apparently a powerful one and the spell he used was something power consuming, and drained a lot of magic out of Oikawa. Something about taking something back to hell or some shit, but if demons were here in the first place there has to be a door back right?

He hits the back of his head against the door, closing his eyes as he listens to the steps of maids running around for the grand occasion.

Not from their land, but from the east continent. Iwaizumi had talked about the place before, Akaashi apparently was from there as well, but the visitors they were getting were from the opposite shoreline from Akaashi’s home.

The prince of Johzenji is coming to support Oikawa’s dream and goal. Of course no one outside the kingdom had offered to help, but once Johzenji had heard of it. They quickly became on board, even sending the King’s son to see it through to Aoba Johsai.

He was supposed to be here soon.

Everything was becoming too real, too quick. Hanamaki wasn’t even able to see their dream start to fall in place until he was able to stand here like this. Watching everyone run around because they have a place to be, while Hanamaki stayed there guarding the door with his entire life.

“Hajime,” he whispered the male’s name, wishing he had someone to talk to, someone he had always turned to when he needed to talk. Of course Matsukawa was now there, but the male was also part of the problem now. “How useful can we be, when there are people who have magic?”

†   †

Iwaizumi sits down on an empty chair by Oikawa. He sits up with the book in his hands measuring the weight before opening it to its first page.

_Book 3, The Journey on land, trip 5_

_I have just said my farewells to my friends in the ship, they bid me a goodbye as well giving me requests of wants and desires. Souvenirs if you will. I’ve wrote it all done in a separate piece of paper, not wanting to waste any of this journal. I somehow always use up too much on useless things and rants…ah, just like now I suppose._

Iwaizumi chuckles as he reads it, everything being said he can hear Akaashi’s voice very clearly, which makes him shut the book quickly. He gulps as he tries to contain the waterworks from falling again; his heart is pulled tightly as he winces from the emotion. He covers his mouth with the palm of his hand already feeling the walls break down.

“Iwa-chan?” a small meek voice calls out to him, and Iwaizumi quickly looks up to see his sick friend giving him a weak smile. His horns poking through the pillow behind him, with a lot of force he could definitely rip the fabric apart.

Iwaizumi smiles kindly at the demon king, although a wretch feeling also mixes in as well when he sees Oikawa’s eyes look over at him. His red eyes were swirling into a beautiful color that makes Iwaizumi happy to see the strength in them.

He also hates looking into them, reminding him of the blood that has been shed everywhere. The same eyes that was last to see Akaashi alive. He wants to scream, but also laugh as Oikawa gives him a silly look trying to look completely defenseless.

“How are you, sir?” he asked, his voice cracked because he could never sound so fake with his best friend. Oikawa pouts at him, sticking out his tongue a bit before pulling himself up, shaking a bit but Iwaizumi does not go to help him.

“Fine, better, I honestly didn’t think linking the human world and hell could be so overwhelming and power draining.” He sits up properly as he slumps against the large pillows. He smiles at Iwaizumi who gives him a smile as well, a small one at least.

“That’s good news, sir.” Iwaizumi hates how he has to play, he knows he doesn’t have to but he won’t know what would happen to him if he revealed that his memory was back. He wants to ask more questions, personal ones but the memoryless Iwaizumi would have never done it, so he shouldn’t now.

There was a small smile on Oikawa’s lips after Iwaizumi calls him sir. It was one filled with sadness and regret, but nonetheless Oikawa keeps his playful tone as he asked Iwaizumi, “When do you think your memory will get back?”

Iwaizumi freezes in his spot, wondering why the gods were giving him such a big opportunity to be able to get answers he desperately needed.

“I-I,” he stutters as he isn’t at all sure of how to ask the first question if anything, but then something gets rung up in his mind, “Actually, sir, I have been told you and I were close.” That was a lie, no one around him since Oikawa’s absence had actually told him anything much about the king.

Oikawa smile beams at him, he even pats around the blankets for something but finds nothing, he pouts but nods his head at Iwaizumi, “I do, I mean we are!” he laughs, “actually we are more than…” he pauses mid air, but shakes his head, “No, I mean,” he laughs as he leans against the pillow.

Iwaizumi smiles dreamily at his friend as the small movements he made in one sitting showed exactly how strong Oikawa was, even after that large draining.

“I was wondering,” Iwaizumi continues one, “if there is something here that might remind me of, well me?” he asked, hoping the one thing he wouldn’t be able to find without getting caught will appear in Oikawa’s mind, and tell him exactly where it was, as long it was helping him restore his memory.

“Oh!” Oikawa snaps his fingers, opening his palm to show Iwaizumi a small flower pendent. Iwaizumi out of reflex reached for his neck. Oikawa doesn’t let it go by, “Do you? Do you know what it is?” he asked, as leans closer to Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi gulps, and knows that he can’t lie to him after the quick action he pulled, “I, I remember it.” He whispers, unsure how to explain how he actually remembers it without really telling Oikawa a lot. “it was mine?” he said it as if it was a question.

Oikawa nods his head, “Yeah, when you died, I held you in my arms. It got stuck with my coat and well, it came with me.” Iwaizumi finds that completely impossible but nods his head anyways. Oikawa gives him the necklace. Iwaizumi takes it after wedging the journal between his thigh and the arm chair. He doesn’t put it on; he holds it in his hands, touching the petals gently as he smiles sadly at it.

“There is also another thing you find important Iwa-chan!” Oikawa widely smiles as black line in the bed appears. It was the _umbra,_ the black magic every demon talks about. Oikawa winces as he puts his hand into it; only then Iwaizumi realizes that he Oikawa was using magic when he wasn’t supposed to.

“Sir,” he says as he tries to get out of his seat, but Oikawa stops him with the palm of his hand facing him, signaling Iwaizumi to stay still and that he was fine. Oikawa does end up grabbing something inside the _umbra_ , he pulls out a large sword one Iwaizumi quickly recognizes, but doesn’t make the same mistake twice.

He stays still, watching Oikawa pull the sword fully out as he gives Iwaizumi a quick smile, although he did look extremely tired. Iwaizumi takes the sword from Oikawa who gives it to him without restraint. Even when the large weight lies on Iwaizumi’s palm, he watches Oikawa carefully who shrinks under his sheets.

Iwaizumi’s eyes dither in wariness, Oikawa gives him another smile, one fake and weak, to lie to Iwaizumi that he was fine, but the older male doesn’t buy it.

“I don’t know you,” Iwaizumi tells the truth; he really doesn’t know _this_ Oikawa, “and even when I heard we were close, I feel like we were.” He really does, but even when Iwaizumi returned he expected changes and was ready to accept them, what he wasn’t expecting was to be lied to, not by Oikawa. “But I have a strong urge to tell you to please stop.”

Oikawa’s eyes widen as he looks at Iwaizumi’s entire face, as if he was trying to find something in him that showed that Iwaizumi was trying to say something he did want to hear, and not what he wanted. “What do you mean?” he cowers under the sheets even more as he whispers his question to Iwaizumi.

“I,” Iwaizumi sees the small fidgets and movements the king makes, knowing that he was making Oikawa extremely uncomfortable, “this magic,” he breathes heavily, scared and unsure what was to come out of this conversation, but the look of Oikawa’s brown, no, red eyes is scaring him. He’s terrified, both of them are, he knows it from just the beat of his own heart, rapidly beating, “needs to stop.”

Oikawa’s mouth moves to say something, but no voice comes out. Iwaizumi gulps, trying to swallow all his worries and doubts, but nothing does. His chest feels extremely uncomfortable, in ways he can’t describe as the demon keeps staring at him.

Iwaizumi does not know what to do, his grip tightens on the sword’s hilt, but the small pendent is on a lose grip, an open palm really. His head is down, looking to the floor afraid to stare at his best friend.

“You’re right,” Oikawa barely makes it loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear, but the male hears it nonetheless, he always hears what Oikawa has to say, “you don’t know anything about me.” He pushes himself up a bit more, trying to look more intimidating to Iwaizumi. “So you shouldn’t say anything.”

When Oikawa says those two first words his heart feels less of a pain, and his shoulders slack, but as Oikawa continues there was now something constricting Iwaizumi’s heart from beating so normally, making it feel as he can actually physically feel his heart thumping.

 “And if the real Iwaizumi told you to stop?” Iwaizumi asked, his voice sadden, fast and desperate. Afraid of the answer Oikawa would give him; because looking at the king now makes Iwaizumi feel broken as if he had no part in Oikawa’s life anymore.

“He wouldn’t.” Oikawa turns around in his mattress, having the sheets cover him up to his shoulders as he frowns, trying to hint that he no longer wanted to talk to Iwaizumi, yet he continues to talk. “he would support me in everything I love.”

Iwaizumi knows Oikawa can’t seem him, but he shakes his head anyways as he stands away from his chair, the pendent falls from his hand and he doesn’t bother picking it up now, he’ll do it later when he gets his point across to Oikawa. “He wouldn’t,” Oikawa flinches when Iwaizumi’s voice changes from unsure to stern, “he would never support you in something that makes you like this.”

Oikawa frowns confused with what the memoryless Iwaizumi had meant by that, he sits up from his position but his body stays facing away, he turns his head and glares at Iwaizumi. “Don’t talk like you know my Iwa-chan.”

“Don’t fucking talk like you know him either.” He seethes back, taking one step forward as he glares at Oikawa; he doesn’t expect Oikawa to get out of his bed though.

Oikawa pushes the sheets away despite being restless and exhausted. He stands in front of Iwaizumi, taller and more intimidating with his horns visible and his eyes the sharp red they were. “I know him inside and out, better than anyone in this world could ever, not even you know Hajime like I do, not even you know yourself as much as I do.”

The aura completely changes, and Iwaizumi wants to fight back to tell the demon that he was a fucking bastard that didn’t know shit, didn’t know how he felt with everything going on, that he’s fucking confused and doesn’t understand anything since he fucking came into this kingdom. But he doesn’t.

Because if he did, he would blow his cover and he wouldn’t know where he would end up. He has all the trust in Oikawa that he won’t die, but for some odd reason, somewhere in the back of his mind tells him otherwise. He doesn’t stand away from Oikawa though; he stands his ground as he glares up at the demon.

They stay still in silence, not one sensing the time go by them as they one up one another as they were challenging each over Iwaizumi’s own feelings and thoughts. Oikawa is trying to find something through Iwaizumi’s eyes, but the cold steal green eyes doesn’t let anything go through him, and after what seems like a long enough time, Iwaizumi asked, “That demon, said I needed to protect someone, someone you killed, was that true?”

Oikawa glares at him in disgust for a quick second before looking away, his posture no longer as high and straight as it was moments ago. He sits on the edge of high bed, with a frown not at all upset but filled with a menacing feel Oikawa glares up to Iwaizumi, “Yes, but don’t think you’ll remember that forever. Once you get your real memories back, I’m locking those away.”

“So these memories I’m having right now,” he stretches his arms looking around in a shattered gasp “is not real?”

Oikawa doesn’t answer him at first; he only glares as he thinks to himself. He doesn’t move until he shakes his head, “No, this isn’t the real me, and I don’t want my Iwa-chan seeing this.” He waves his hand at his appearance, the horns, the eyes, the canines, the nails, the everything.

“But that’s who you are.” Iwaizumi smiles heartbrokenly, taking a few steps back as he swings his hand over his spikey hair, the sword he holds in his right hand is still well gripped, it swings a bit as Iwaizumi moves around.

Oikawa shakes his head, griping the sheets underneath him, “It’s not.” he mutters, frowning down at his lap.

“It is!” Iwaizumi screams, looking directly at the king again, “Look at you! This, that is who you are, you can’t pretend it’s not.” Iwaizumi frowns, glaring down at his once beloved king.

“I’m not a monster.” Oikawa shakes his head, trying to reason with the man now, and he doesn’t even know why he does.

“You are.” Iwaizumi isn’t sure why he says it, he doesn’t at all believe that Oikawa is a monster, far from it, far from any of that crap, but he has so much to say, things that only the Iwaizumi with the memories could say, but he doesn’t because he is the Iwaizumi with amnesia and he was only safe this way.

“Don’t say that with his face!” Oikawa stands and things around them start to fly, hitting walls and glass, making holes and cracks against the walls and mirrors. Oikawa wants to hurt Iwaizumi, he wants the male to shut up and stop pretending like he knows what he’s saying, but inside him, the little Oikawa with the only sense he has at the moment with Iwaizumi gone, was yelling and screaming at him, that he promised he would never hurt his friends.

No matter how much the darkness had wanted to strike.

The door opens, and Hanamaki stares at the two surprised, he isn’t all afraid. Knowing that the king would never hurt him, he coughs as the two men inside turn to face him. Oikawa’s face softens as he realizes where he is and what he was doing.

Iwaizumi doesn’t change his demeanor, he still stands tall, his sword looked defenseless but the grip on the hilt showed that Iwaizumi was ready to fight; Hanamaki takes a very big note of it and tells Iwaizumi that he needs to talk to him now that his shift is over.

He doesn’t say anything to his king, as he ashamedly looks away, twirling his finger around as everything goes back to place, but the holes and cracks don’t leave and he cusses under his breath as he sits on the bed, palms covering his face.

Iwaizumi grabs on to the book that was lying on the seat he was sitting on, before heading towards the door. Hanamaki makes room for Iwaizumi to walk out, the sword coming with him, and the pendent forgotten on the floor. Hanamaki wants to say something before he shuts the door, but decides not to. Knowing he has nothing to say and shuts the door behind him with a loud click.

Another soldier takes position for Hanamaki, Iwaizumi remembers him as well. Yuutarou Kindaichi. He does not acknowledge the younger male, but he does bow at the both of them when they depart from the door.

The walk is silent, and Iwaizumi isn’t sure where Hanamaki was taking him, but soon they ended up at the tavern, one close to the castle, but outside the castle walls. Hanamaki takes a seat where he wants, Iwaizumi follows and everyone gives him a strange look.

He was wearing normal clothes, no armor like they’re ready for war and no uniform as if he was in duty, yet caring a very large sword with a sheath on it. Hanamaki doesn’t give him an odd stare but look towards the tavern lady who spots the two. Hanamaki gives her a two with his fingers, and she nods her head as she turns around.

“So, Hajime,” Hanamaki says in a relaxed tone, “what’s up?”

“I don’t know what you mean, sir.” Iwaizumi mutters as he looks away, looking at his sword that lays on the table, he trails the case over the sharp blade, remembering the time he last had seen it.

“Cut the bullshit.” Hanamaki stretches, his long legs hitting Iwaizumi’s own shorter ones on purpose. He comes back forward as he drapes himself on the table and stares up at Iwaizumi, “And I don’t mean with what I just saw with what you and Oikawa were arguing about, I heard the whole thing, do you know those doors are very transparent when it comes to sound?” he asked as if he was seriously interested, but he waves his hand as he wants to pretend he never questioned it.

“What I am talking about,” he breathes as he leans a tad bit closer, “is why the hell you’re pretending to be an idiot, like you don’t have your memory.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes flicker towards Hanamaki, his finger stops on the case of his sword as he freezes entirely. Hanamaki gives him a smirk, stretching his index finger towards Iwaizumi and his thumb up; he flicks his wrist as he begins talking again, “When did you get your memory back buddy?”

Iwaizumi scoffs as he pulls away from his sword, “Just today, the satchel you gave me had something in it that helped me remember.” He puts the book down in front of him, but he only remembers the letter that is wedged inside.

“Shit, that must be heavy huh?” Hanamaki eyes the journal in front of them, looking at it as if he could remember anything about it, but finds nothing on it. He looks back at Iwaizumi, who was looking at him as well.

“How do you know I was back to my normal self?” he asked, because curiosity always ate him from the inside.

Hanamaki shrugs as he looks over to the tavern lady who was coming over with the pints. She lays them down and gives him a gentle stare. Hanamaki nods at her, thanking her silently which earns him a funny look from Iwaizumi, he shakes his head and mouths a no towards him, becoming enough for Iwaizumi to drop the knowing look.

“The way you gripped your sword, how come a man with no memory remembers how to hold a sword like that?” Hanamaki asked, before Iwaizumi could explain something that could’ve happened for that reason Hanamaki continues on. “Not only that, but when you approached me, it seemed really off, and the way your voice automatically changed when you were talking to Oikawa, well that was a big give away.”

“It’s the small things that you notice.” Iwaizumi half-heartedly laughs, trying to ease his own feelings, trying to forget the confirmation Oikawa had given him, about everything happening now and so on.

“You’re my friend Hajime, one of my best friends. I grew up with you; I would hope I would know something is off.” He says in a sincere voice as he jugs some of the warm liquid. Iwaizumi gives him a gentle smile back, sad to say he can’t really know what Hanamaki’s intentions were either good or bad.

“Hanamaki,” Iwaizumi whispers, “What do you know about my death?”

Hanamaki places the jug down, looking at Iwaizumi’s still full one. He shrugs his shoulders again, “Shit, it was some heart breaking news, let me tell you that.” He picks up the jug as he drowns another mouth full, “Oikawa was fucking devastated, shit, he said you were on top of Kageyama’s horse that Ushijima was guiding, said you were dead. He brought you back to life, and was about to kill Ushijima.” He explains how Oikawa had thought that Ushijima had killed him and still thinks that Ushijima had killed him in the first place.

He then explains that to Iwaizumi, that the male got up from his death bed (horse) calling out to Oikawa like some mistress, Iwaizumi glares a them for the comment but the older male laughs it off and continues, “Anyways, once you get up apparently some arrow comes flying towards you, only it wasn’t really an arrow, it was some kind of black purple thing that shot through your heart.”

He motions his body for all the actions, he talks about Kyoutani coming to the picture and then a flash of light, and then he says he had no other word of him after. At least not until they all made it to the castle. Iwaizumi remembers the expression Hanamaki had when he had first seen Hanamaki for the first time after the accident.

He nods his head throughout the whole story, listening to the entire thing. Hanamaki finishes, while Iwaizumi debates if telling him the truth was the right thing to do, “Hanamaki, what do you think of Kuroo?” he asked, a bit afraid that Hanamaki was going to give him an answer he might not like.

“Honestly? Besides being a great comrade in war, and a great joke to play pranks on, he kinda creeps me out.” Hanamaki reaches over for Iwaizumi’s drink, but he was quickly denied as Iwaizumi smacks his hand away, taking the handle and jugs the entire thing; the warm liquid slipping through from the corners of his mouth.

“What if you knew the entire him?” Iwaizumi asked a bit dazed from the large amount of liquids he had jugged down his throat. He looks away from Hanamaki and towards the door that they had entered from. “What if, something bad is going to happen, but somewhere deep inside you is telling you that everything is going to be okay?”

“Shouldn’t that be the opposite?” Hanamaki questions, “shouldn’t you feel that everything is going to be okay, but deep inside you feel as something bad is going to happen?” he leans forward, this time with a serious expression as he watching Iwaizumi carefully.

Iwaizumi rotates his shoulders feeling incredibly stiff as he looks back towards his friend, “Shit, I wished Takahiro.”

Hanamaki nods his head, pushing away the empty glass, he straightens his back. “Maybe that deep feeling that everything is going to be okay is just something you want to happen, not necessarily something that will happen, but something to make you more in ease. To tell you your wants.”

Iwaizumi frowns at him, trying to comprehend everything he had just said, and makes sense of it, but he doesn’t want to say anything else afraid that if he does Hanamaki will side with someone he has been with longer than Iwaizumi. An extreme possibility.

“So?” Hanamaki leans towards him again , “Why Kuroo? Aren’t you at all freaked out about Oikawa?” he asked with a casual smile, but Iwaizumi’s frown deepens as he grabs on to Hanamaki’s ear. The taller male starts to whine and struggle against the grip of Iwaizumi, complaining that the smaller male was hurting him.

“Why the fuck didn’t you tell me about Oikawa?” his voice sounded dark, and Hanamaki starts to panic, he actually starts to frantic over that topic, he was supposed to keep everything a secret and he completely blew it, sure Iwaizumi figured that out once Oikawa had walked in with the horns on display, but then Hanamaki would still be safe if he didn’t say anything that hinted he was in the know. “Who the hell also knows?”

Hanamaki gulps scared, when he doesn’t answer, Iwaizumi’s left hand touches the hilt of his sword and Hanamaki begins to shake, “Okay, okay. Easy there buddy, I’ll tell you.” When Iwaizumi pinches his ear a bit harder he lets go which makes Hanamaki lung backward away from Iwaizumi’s evil hands.

“Well?”

Hanamaki gives him a sad smile, pretending to be all hurt and weak from Iwaizumi’s assault, he lingers in his thoughts afraid to speak them out loud, but from one stare from the small knight he coughs up the names. Telling Iwaizumi everyone who was in the know, which was basically all of the head council. Iwaizumi’s empty fist tightens as each name Hanamaki gives, asking the male one more question about the topic.

“And you didn’t tell me why?”

“Oikawa was afraid, that you would reject him. Run off with Akaashi and the crew, afraid that you would hate him for not listening to you when it came to magic.” Hanamaki’s voice was more calm and softer, his arms stretches towards Iwaizumi’s, trying to comfort the man, but Iwaizumi pulls away, “he was afraid you wouldn’t love him anymore.”

“He’s my best friend.”

“Lover.”

“I,” Iwaizumi freezes, flustered as he tries to recompose himself, “That’s.” he stutters in his words, trying to remember the point of this entire conversation as he feels the heat raise on his face, “I don’t hate Oikawa.”

“You called him a monster.” Hanamaki’s serious tone is back, giving Iwaizumi a disappointed look, which pisses Iwaizumi off more than feeling guilty.

“I didn’t mean it Takahiro. You and I both know that!” He yells, trying to get his own voice in, “he was, he was telling, he was telling me he was going to hide everything from me, the _real_ me. Not the stupid clueless Hajime, but the one with the cherished memories, the one with the moments and the nights of,” he pauses as he comes back to his point, “he was going to lie to _me_ Takahiro. How long was he going to lie to me?”

“Until you realize why he’s doing this.”

“Why did he take over, shit no, why did he demolished Datekou?” he goes back to the warm welcome the king and the prince had given him. He goes back to the large animals and the large steel walls protecting all of those that are innocent.

“He saw it as a threat.” Hanamaki says like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but it wasn’t enough for Iwaizumi to understand.

“A threat to what?”

“Oikawa said they were planning on attacking Aoba Johsai’s dream of world peace, he said that behind those damn walls might be plans of killing it, and of mass destruction.” He points at Iwaizumi firmly, trying to convince where he was coming from but Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“Hell no Takahiro! I’ve been inside those walls, I told Oikawa this! I told him there wasn’t shit inside those walls but innocent villagers! Now how many are fucking dead? Not even given a proper funeral! Some of them were my friends! Kamasaki, Futakuchi! Aone! Fucking Moniwa! Now what? Are they all dead? Do you know how I fucking feel Takahiro?” he screams as he stands up from his seat.

Hanamaki thinks they’re lucky there are only a few lonely travelers inside, no one that could make sense of their conversation. “I felt like I betrayed them,” he shakes his head as he corrects himself, “Fuck no, I did betray them!” he pulls the strands of his spiked hair, ravaging his hands all over it.

Hanamaki shakes his head, “We couldn’t be sure Hajime.” He calmly says as he watches Iwaizumi worriedly.

“They weren’t doing shit to kill Oikawa’s dream!” Iwaizumi screams at him, slamming his hands on the wooden table. “They were my friends!” he breathes heavily, as he clams himself down, or at least Hanamaki thought he was, until he notices that Iwaizumi was truly dying inside, “Akaashi was my friend.” His voice cracks, “Hanamaki, please tell me you didn’t know about it.” He sits back down, his knees giving up on supporting his weight.

His hands cover his eyes as he feels the pain inside him grow, “Akaashi was my friend Hanamaki,” it’s the only thing he could say, not exactly sure how to describe the relationship they had between one another, “he made me happy, he made me, shit I don’t know.” He shakes his head, but refuses to look at his former comrade.

It gets silent between them again, and neither talks for a long time.

Maybe thirty minutes pass when Hanamaki finally speaks up, no one is left in the tavern, it was closed and the kind lady had let them stay as she walked up the stairs from the back to take her own rest for the night. “I,” he breathes in, but says it calmly, “I knew about his death.”

He sees Iwaizumi freeze again, he was no longer shaking as Hanamaki reaches towards him, but when Iwaizumi sees his hand coming towards him from between his fingers he flinches away which discourages Hanamaki from touching him again, and it breaks Hanamaki just as much it breaks Iwaizumi. Or so he thinks.

“I fucking done.” Iwaizumi gets up from his seat, grabbing onto the book and sword, he pulls the sword with him as he leaves, Hanamaki stand up, trying to say something that might help Iwaizumi calm himself down.

“Where are you going?” he asked with a gently voice, pulling his legs away from wooden seats as he follows Iwaizumi from behind, but he doesn’t get an answer so he asked again, and again. Done and tired of asking Hanamaki yells it in the street once they leave the small building. “Where the fuck are you fucking going?”

A few drunken pass-byers watch, Hanamaki doesn’t worry about them as Iwaizumi lifts his sword and puts it down on his shoulder. The taller male knows that the sword must have hurt him, not cut him because of the protection of the sheath, but maybe bruise him since he wasn’t wearing a leather and metal shoulder plate.

“I’m leaving.”

“We’re your friends.” Hanamaki says, knowing that Iwaizumi meant he was leaving the entire kingdom, but for good? He wasn’t so sure.

“My friends are dead.” Iwaizumi retorts, as images passes of the good people he had met, remembering watching Tatsuki fall, Bokuto being drowned into the darkness, Akaashi’s letter, Moniwa’s last words. Kamasaki surprised, “I’m leaving so that no one else has to die.” More people from his travels go through his mind, the ones from Nysa, Lev and Yaku, Bokuto’s crew. Someone has to rely them the news.

“Fucking bastard,” Hanamaki curses as he stops in his spot, he pushes his face, pulling at it when they drag themselves behind his pink brown hair. “Fucking bastard!” he yells louder, hopefully to let Iwaizumi hear.

“We love you Hajime! We fucking care about you!” The younger knight doesn’t return the favor, he keeps on walking and Hanamaki watches in disbelief. “Don’t you love Oikawa? And don’t fucking lie to me! You love him and you know it!”

That does make Iwaizumi stop in his tracks, an odd feeling sets inside Hanamaki as he watches Iwaizumi turn around, he expects the male to have giant tears rolling down his face, or even an sadden frown. He sees none of it but a scowl. A deep furrow on his forehead and a death glare directed towards Hanamaki.

He opens his mouth as he screams out, for everyone to fucking hear, “I love Tooru Oikawa, with all my fucking heart! I love him so fucking much that it hurts me to fucking see him become the monster he is! I don’t want to fucking end his dream, nor will I stop it. But I won’t fucking help any bastard that follows Oikawa to this point and onward. I don’t believe in his dream, nor do I want to be part of it. But if that’s what everyone fucking wants, than fuck it. Who am I to stop you? I’m fucking leaving, and that’s it.”

Hanamaki watches him leave, he hopes that the knight would turn left, the last road towards the castle before heading straight to the exit where Kunimi was left to guard. But the knight doesn’t as he keeps walking, his head high with determination passing the road and disappearing to the next.

Hanamaki’s shoulder slump, as he walks in a circle in one spot as he drags his hands all over his face again trying to think of something to stop him, to stop whatever Hanamaki was feelings. “Fucking bastard,” he curses as he turns around and doesn’t spot Iwaizumi anymore. “You fucking bastard, you aren’t worth shit then.” He lies to himself and to no one, chest heavily rising and falling as he tries to hold in the sorrow inside him.

“You fucking bastard.” He cries as he crouches where he was, hiding his face at his knees as he bites down harshly at his bottom lip. Holding his tears and screams back, his long arms reaches behind him as he grips tightly at the back of his neck, scratching the skin until it turns redder and redder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Chapter??? Whatt???
> 
> It was my birthday, its midnight now, so it was an hour ago... so I had nothing to do, as expected hahaaha, so here is my gift for you guys instead. Because hearing you guys smile is my best gift haha.


	5. What Might Come Next

Yaku hasn’t been in Nekoma for years now, and he promised himself that he would never returned to the ruined kingdom, afraid to relive the entire past crisis all over in his mind again. He even promises Lev that he will never leave Cinis either, that he couldn’t face a world where Kenma existed, but never made an impact for the future like he was never born.

The entire gang had went their different ways, only Lev knew where everyone had ran off too, never telling Yaku, because the male never wanted to know in the first place. He wanted to live in his own bubble without a reminder of what happened to him all those years ago. Sadly Lev had followed him as well.

When Lev came into the picture back when Yaku was in charge of training him, he hated the dragon kid, always failing in his education, only wanting to practice his sword play and watch Kenma use his magic. Lev said he was drawn to Kenma for unknown reasons. Kuroo had once said it was because Lev was a magical creature, even small enchanted plants had found their way to Kenma.

Over the years Yaku had believed that, but the closer the group had gotten, the more Yaku had realized, not only were magical creatures were drawn to the amazing mage king, but Kenma himself was a delight to the world, a light and power that everyone was fond of.

Kenma Kozume was the reason why there was meaning in life.

Meaning in their lives.

He gave everyone a reason to find peace, before Kenma had become king, the world was always troubled, Nekoma and Nohebi were always in conflict but when Kenma had taken the throne, the two were finally at peace.

When Nekoma was destroyed, Yaku had refused to listen to anything that had to deal with a reality where their dream fell apart.

So he left while the others did the same.

The dragon boy followed Yaku, not yet ready to be separated and left by himself. Finding that Yaku was the closest friend he had among the group. He guided Yaku to his old abandon village called Cinis. A place where all dragons had roamed, there was large nest in caves, the heat had made a wonderful place to hatch and grow their young.

Lev explained to him that he and Alisa had both lived there for some time, but as the dragons started to leave because of hunters, they did as well. At first it was a hard move, the two of them could never be separated for they both could not live alone. They lived in packs, not alone.

When they arrived there, Lev had showed Yaku that they could stay in his old home, the perfect place. Yaku was supposedly to take Alisa’s room, but it was odd for him to do so. He knew Alisa just as much as he knew Lev, a very wonderful woman. Someone Yaku admired extremely, from her wise and encouraging words, to her bright charismatic smile.

Although, he ended up sleeping next to Lev in his large bed, while Lev slept in his dragon form hiding away in the caves. It was like that for a while until an accident had happen, some hunter who heard of dragons living up here had come, being ignorant to the fact that they’ve been completely wiped out. It was the same time Yaku was out, seeing if he could grow anything in the hot earth, he tugged around only finding weeds instead of the seeds he left, pouting to himself wondering why weeds were so strong and what purpose they actually had.

The hunter had seen him, assumed he was some dragon in his human form, so when a large stabbing pain on his back had made itself know Yaku yelled in pain, landing on his side as he watched the hunter come up to him with a disgusting smirk. Asking him to transform so that he can take all the dragon scales.

Yaku was unable to speak, trying to communicate with the hunter that he wasn’t at all a dragon, that there wasn’t any here or anywhere that they’ve all gone to existence. The hunter does not even try to understand Yaku, putting his weapon at the man’s head ready to kill to gain the prize.

Yaku closed his eyes, already suspecting death, but when he here’s a large crash at the ground, his eyes widen as he sees nothing but smoke and ash rising from the ground, but once that all falls back, blown away from the wind of Lev’s grey wings. The dragon looks down worryingly at the smaller male down at his claws.

He nudges Yaku with a whine, but all he gets in reply is a few cuss words as the shine in Yaku’s eyes start to fade, dark circles start to take it’s place as he tries to stand, “I’m fine,” he would whisper as his arm would give up and let him fall back to the ground with a whimper.

He takes notice the hunter is no longer in sight, looking up at the dragon’s green eyes Yaku smiles genuinely, thinking where the man could’ve gone, squashed beneath the paws of Lev, or inside his giant belly.

Lev starts to growl and nudges again at Yaku, hoping to male would smack his snout away. But Yaku doesn’t he leaves his hand on top of Lev’s lip, slowly letting go as his own grip on life.

He does not know what happened after that, all he does recall is waking up with his hand tightly held by Lev’s. He was crying at his side, weeping and yelling at the same time, asking, begging for Yaku to come back, that he cannot be left alone without Yaku, because Yaku is the only person Lev could ever trust after all what has happen.

The smaller boy replies, “That’s so embarrassing Lev.”

The dragon boy’s head pops up, tears streaming down his cheeks as he looks at Yaku’s eyes, confused yet even then, he lets go of the smaller males hand and jumps on top of him, exclaiming how happy he was that the gods had listened to him so quickly.

Since then, they learned that they did not die as easily as most humans or dragons could. Nor did they age like the rest of the world did. And since that was the case, Yaku had once again found light in the world, or at least his world.

Lev, as if he completely forgot what had happened to them, and his new-old home laughed and played like he usually did. Lev was the only thing that actually made him happy and feel good again. He could not say the same for Lev though.

Yaku never wanted to leave Cinis; he will stick to his word that he would never venture in a world where Kenma’s story was not known. That his efforts were forgotten, and that killed Lev. The dragon wanted to run and spread his wings across the world, but not without Yaku. He wanted Yaku to be with him at all times, just in case that same incident will happen again.

Yaku tried to convince him to go without him, that it has been years since that had happened, but it Lev did not budge, and so he stayed and hasn’t said anything about it. He tried to make Lev happy, he tried to convince him to go and when that did not work, well he tried to make Lev happy here. Giving him everything he could.

Unbeknownst to Yaku, giving Lev his mind, body and soul was enough and more for Lev to be happy.

But now, now Yaku had begun to worry, Datekou was attacked and evacuated. It wasn’t as if he was terrified that they will find them just that Datekou used to be a friend with Nekoma when it was still forming itself. He remembered that they were the ones who always had to travel, because their building of the walls was the most important. They had all sorts of friendships there, Kenma as well made some despite the elders being jerks.

So maybe it was because he was friends with those of Datekou, or more it was because Datekou only ever wanted peace. So for it to become an abandoned kingdom after two other larger countries coming over and taking it apart was a surprise for Yaku. It shook him, that even the smallest of peace was disappearing by the minute.

Aoba Johsai was becoming a large threat, Lev had kept telling him in hints that there are kingdoms and villages that were being taken over, and many lives were lost during the interactions Aoba Johsai would make with those kingdoms.

Especially with Shiratorizawa.

So, here he was.

Breaking all his promises he had made himself looking at the ruined castle, Lev was flying around trying to make sure there was no one inside the broken walls that would scream threat, he expected the dragon to take his time, but before Yaku could walk inside the castle doors Lev lands hurriedly on the ground, damaging it more.

Yaku doesn’t mind it, but he does watch the stone fall to the ground. Lev changes into his human form his long arms stretching to grab anything on Yaku, pulling him towards the larger male.

He swings around his other arm once Yaku is pressed against his body, he holds him in tightly while Yaku doesn’t say anything, although he was surprised when Yaku was able to hear the vibration through Lev’s chest, forming a growl. “Lev, let me go.” He doesn’t question the male overprotectiveness, he tries to push himself out of Lev’s embrace, but the dragon wouldn’t ease up.

“There’s someone in there Yaku,” his soft tone warns Yaku. Yaku doesn’t bother with feeling concern like Lev does; he ends up kicking Lev in the knee, which makes him quickly let Yaku go to take care for his leg. Yaku brushes off the wrinkles of shirt and continues walking forward, going through the many hallways.

Lev, pretending as the pain was not there anymore senses something, causing him to jolt up, warning Yaku again about a few presences in a certain room they were heading towards, he doesn’t give Lev any attention before turning towards the said room he hasn’t seen since all those years ago.

He gulps as he places his hand against the door, Lev is right before him, pupils changing to the vertical slits they originally are in. He bears his teeth ready for his transformation, but once the door is pushed open, the two characters drop their guard.

There before them, were their friends that they grew up with. Or at least those who Yaku grew up with and soon newly joined Lev.

“Yaku!” A male jumps up from his position on a chair, he stretches his limbs far and ran towards the two, and he wasn’t the only one with a smile on his face. He lunges at the smaller male and hugs him tight, then jumps again to hug Lev.

“Inuoka!” Lev yells excitedly as his own long limbs stretches far to wrap Inuoka tightly in. Yaku gives off an awkward smile as he looks ahead at everyone inside the room. He knows he broke an awkward silence and those in the room were glad that he had.

“Why is everyone here?” Yaku doesn’t beat around the bush though, he asked directly to Kai who gives him a grimace for a short second before sighing and standing up from his own chair. “Yaku, we have a problem.”

“Which is?”

“Fukunaga,” Yaku eyes divert towards the male who looked pale as usual, he gives him a small wave before looking back at Kai, “says that Kenma’s orb is in someone else’s hands.” He gulps as everyone looks down sadly, Lev and Yaku are scared enough knowing that if the orb was gone meant trouble, but to know who had it...”and it’s in the hands of Kuroo.”

†   †

The cat unexpectedly sneezes, making the king next to him stick his tongue out from disgust. Kuroo glares at him before looking around Oikawa’s room, looking to see if there was anything interesting like the days before everything started to go into motion.

Oikawa has a book in his hands, one of dark magic or some shit Kuroo can’t read. It’s not like being the demon he was made him an expert in the language, if anything he avoided reading altogether and learned his own skills through seeing everyone else do it.

Oikawa would occasionally translate for him when the king learned that Kuroo was now useless to him, but of course the company was always great. Sometimes Iwaizumi, or well the memoryless Iwaizumi could not understand Oikawa in anyway which bothered him. A lot.

He flips through the page as he thinks about his knight; he hasn’t seen him for three days now, and wonders where he has run off to. Maybe upsetting the king, and crossing a line he shouldn’t had scared him and is thinking of a way to apologize to him right at this moment.

The odd thing is that Oikawa could not sense him, then again since he had lost his memories he couldn’t really track him either. So he thinks it’s just that. He flips another page absently, and Kuroo scoffs at him from his side, “No way had you read all that, that quick.”

Oikawa looks over to the cat who was sitting on the chair Iwaizumi would always sit on when he came to visit. Oikawa looks back at the book at the left page on the very top and realizes that he didn’t know what the spell was talking about anymore. He flips back to his original place and realizes that Kuroo was right, he skipped the entire section.

He doesn’t say anything back and stays on the page, focusing on the book now and hoping not to get distracted again, he can physically feel Kuroo roll his eyes at him, but he doesn’t give him a reaction back.

Kuroo bends down in his chair picking something from the ground; sitting upright again he shows Oikawa a small flower pendent. “This looks familiar.”

Oikawa turns his head towards the cat again, watching the necklace dangle in front of him. He makes a reach for it, and for once in his life, Kuroo doesn’t play his mind games and lets Oikawa grab on to it gently. The king lies his book down as he watches the necklace slowly as he sets the flower on top of his palm.

It must’ve fallen while Iwaizumi was arguing with him; he must’ve really been heated to forget it. Even so, Iwaizumi did remember it, even if it was just a small memory or something, he remembered the necklace. Maybe not exactly the entire story, but he did know that it belonged to him.

“You’re so in love.”

“Shut up.” Oikawa’s kind smile changes quickly to a disgusted one, watching Kuroo laugh at him hysterically about his mood changes. The two both relax to a more natural form when the door opens, revealing Hanamaki who looked very distress.

He was in his uniform, nice and ironed perfectly. He scratched the back of his head as he gave Oikawa an anxious smile. Behind him was Matsukawa with an upset scowl, his arms crossed as he pushes Hanamaki into the room without asking for permission, but of course this was Hanamaki and Matsukawa Oikawa was talking about, what permission do they need to do anything?

“Um, hey, feeling better king?” he jokingly says, but behind him everyone could hear Matsukawa mutter Hanamaki’s name, the older male shrugs his shoulders as he drops his arm away from the back of his neck, he gulps and nods his head. “Oikawa, Iwaizumi left.”

He diverts his eyes away from the king as he says it, afraid to see the expression the male had. Of course he hasn’t told the worst part either, so he really has something to look forward too. He doesn’t hear Oikawa say anything, nor move from his spot. He simply stays there for a very silent, a very deadly silent moment.

“When was this?” Kuroo sat straight up in his chair, alert and scared. Hanamaki eyes go to him, and before he actually says anything he takes notices the fear in the demon’s eyes.

“Three days ago?” Hanamaki says, as if he wasn’t so sure himself, but of course he was, he was there when Iwaizumi had left, and had no guts to say anything at all. Of course that wasn’t all, he didn’t want any danger to come to his friend either, ratting him out could definitely get him in trouble. In a way Kuroo doesn’t relax at all as he look frantically at Oikawa.

“You tell me this now?” he had a frown on his face, and the grip on the necklace strengthens, Hanamaki gives him a playful smile to lighten the mood, but nods his head knowing he’s going to get a lecture soon, and god he can’t take those seriously which gets him more in trouble.

Oikawa pulls the sheets off him as he stands up, Kuroo stands as well wanting to stop Oikawa and finding a real excuse to make him get back on the bed, “Oikawa, don’t worry I’ll find him.”

The king shakes his head, as he waves his finger up and down, crossing the large appearing line in front of him. “Iwa-chan has lost his memory, he isn’t thinking straight as he usually would. Perhaps he’s scared, and I don’t want you of all people to confront him.”

Kuroo gives his a cheesy smile, yet internally he was panicking on how he can change this entire situation, yet before he could actually change Oikawa’s mind, Hanamaki had opened his mouth to make matters worse for Kuroo.

“Um, he kinda regained his memory back.” The tall male says hesitantly watching how both Kuroo and Hanamaki had responded. Kuroo’s body froze; Oikawa’s body flamed up in anger. Hanamaki takes a step back just for good measure but Matsukawa who stood behind him, who also forced Hanamaki to do this after he spilled it to Matsukawa, had made sure he won’t leave the room.

Oikawa’s eyebrow perks up as the magic he had exposed starts to make itself into a portal; he throws in his hand and takes out a small ball, one familiar one he hasn’t seen in a long while. “I will talk to you later Hanamaki.”

The male nods his head with a large apprehensive smile, he was Hanamaki now, and he was no longer Makki-chan, meaning he was in some deep shit now and there was no way to get out of this. Usually he would play around with Oikawa about these kinds of things, but Hanamaki knows. God he knows how Oikawa can get when something this important reaches his ears.

The _umbra_ quickly appears below Oikawa’s feet, making him drop inside the ground and disappear. Kuroo stands there as well, scared and unsure what to do. He would follow Oikawa, but the male was so much stronger than he was now, and could sense Kuroo in a fifty mile radius.

He fidgets completely forgetting that Hanamaki and Matsukawa were both still in the room, watching him carefully.

Oikawa appears out of another _umbra_ in a heavy tree filled forest exhausted from just using it for a short travel, it was as he ran a mile and was now sweating everywhere. He breathes in heavily as he looks around for any signs of his friend.

He does end up seeing a retrieving form of a man with the different clothes than how he had seen him three days ago. His sword perched on his shoulder, softly placed on a leather shoulder pad, making it easier for the male to carry as he walks west.

Oikawa catches up to him in no time with another teleportation spell, one that wasn’t the _umbra_ since he didn’t have to go from a large distance and was able to see where he was going easily. He gulps when he casts it though; afraid of what might happen then and there.

Finding himself directly behind him Oikawa stands still, frozen in place as he sees the reaction of Iwaizumi’s back.

Sensing that someone was behind him Iwaizumi stops as well.

† †

It was a beautiful garden, one Tendou has never seen before in his entire life, of course traveling around the world had helped him decide that Shiratorizawa’s had the best one, or at least the best man made one. He shrugs his shoulders continuously for no reason as he sits on a large bench of a thousand year old tree listening for anything out of the norm.

Ushijima sits beneath him, his back leaning against the large trunk as he flips a page of a book he was holding gracefully. He doesn’t at all look interested though, he seemed worried as he has been since the last talk with Oikawa.

He hops of from his position, landing on his feet, knees bent and arms outstretched. He looks around suspiciously for no particular reason as he stands back up straighter. He cracks his neck, rotating his head to the left as he then twirls around and stops to stare at Ushijima who too has been staring at him the whole time since he came down.

“Wakatoshi! Why you so down?” He smacks his hands on his hips as he gives the king a large smile, he bends forward as he probes the question until he gets an answer from the king. Ushijima gives him a plain stare but shuts the book, watching Tendou with a very small hint of mischief in his eyes.

Tendou sees it, as he keeps moving around and starts to poke the man, but he soon thrown away from the king after a few touches, hitting another tree because of a large invisible force.

“Please do restrain yourself from touching our king Tendou, have some respect.” Semi takes a step away from the large white space portal, crossing his arms as he eyes Tendou for a second before looking back to his king. “My lord, the council has their final world.”

The shine in Ushijima’s eyes disappear and Semi could not help but feel extremely horrible, but he stands straight with his arms tight behind him. Ushijima rises from his spot and gives his thanks to both Semi and Tendou before walking towards the castle.

Tendou dusts himself off as he watches the king’s retreating form, Semi’s gives off a sorry look as the king gets farther and farther away. “What do you think they’ll say Semisemi?” Tendou asked, leaning towards the other who gives him an odd look.

“If I had to make an assumption, I would have to say that they will only put Aoba Johsai on the watch list.” He sighs as he only hopes, while Tendou’s bright features darken.

“Only an angel like you would say that, I on the other hand a demon, only sees a war coming.” He whispers but Semi hears him perfectly. He doesn’t retort against Tendou, because something deep within him, pass the light finds some unwariness truth in Tendou’s words.

“You are a demon,” Semi starts, “it would be nice to hear a conversation you can’t be part of.” He raises his eyebrow as he stares at the demon knowingly. Tendou gives him a smile back, as he waves Semi a goodbye before disappearing under the _umbra_. It makes Semi shake from disgust, being so near it makes him sick but he has been getting used to it with spending more and more time with the demons here.

Soekawa makes his own appearance as well in the beautiful green garden next to Semi; the large white space behind him disappears when Soekawa comes out of it.

“If you keep talking to the demons, your wings will soon turn grey Semi.” The smaller angel looks up at Semi worryingly. He crosses his own arms but the small warning doesn’t at all seem threatening to Semi as he looks back at the higher status angel.

“Yet you too talk to the demons here.”

It gets quiet between the two into a comfortable silence. The angels and the demons move the strings in Shiratorizawa.

Ushijima was born in the end of summer. A child that was born with talent and holding an extremely bright future. So bright, even the angels had descended from the heavens to see the baby boy, of course presenting oneself as a powerful entity would be a horrible idea.

Being presented by Soekawa himself, Semi was introduced to help guide Shiratorizawa under Wakatoshi Ushijima, the king and the queen were very easily convinced when they saw the many things Semi could do, without presenting himself as an angel, he wasn’t respected in a godly fashion and was only treated just as someone in a higher status.

Of course Semi had believed only his species had known about the power Ushijima had held.

† †

Wakatoshi was yet a still young boy when he had noticed something strange from Semi. At first he had believed the male to be his nanny of some sort since he was always around; it was also an embarrassing accident when he learned that he was wrong.

He was odd to Wakatoshi always treating him extra careful; secretly giving him sweets he particularly did not enjoy whatsoever. He would smile down at him, respect him like everyone else had respected him, but it was incredibly different. Semi would treat him not only what seemed like respect, but as well with what felt like he was the entire world.

The shine on the man’s eyes were always the brightest when Wakatoshi was around, and he always defended the young child when everyone else had belittled him for being only a bit slow when it came to human interactions, only he ever spends time with caretakers and educators.

And today was actually going to be the first day outside the castle walls.

Not holding on to anyone but he stays close with Semi watching his father greet the different citizens around him with large smiles. It even makes him bring out a smile. The fact that his father was so happy with just looking at his citizens made Wakatoshi feel pride in his little chest.

Although there was many things Wakatoshi still did not understand, and everyone expected of him to know everything that has been going in their affairs.

Walking around the kingdom surrounded by many guards and citizens felt overwhelming, nonetheless he waved and smiled as genuine as he could. There was some sort of celebration going on, decorations of in the color of white and maroon covered everything it could, as well as a symbol of a white eagle took its place everywhere.

It was beautiful, and heartwarming, curiousness taken over Wakatoshi looked around for someone who might have known what the celebration was far, but being in a line behind his father, everyone else was either too far or behind him.

He kept quiet and decided to ask later, it could not be too important if no one had actually told him what the occasion was. They large crew ended up in a large white tent, where a large table was placed with hundreds of dishes, as well as a large platform to have a traditional dance in.

Wakatoshi was not sure why this could’ve have not been done in the castle, but knowing his father, when there is money to spend he would surely do it. It is one thing he loved to do with the citizens, money spent on liquor and food to have a wonderful party.

Wakatoshi walks around to greet everyone like he was told to do; oddly enough no one actually gave him a word, only bowing their heads respectfully and moving out of the way for the prince to continue his rounds. Semi was watching him carefully; the white robes he wore had large sleeves where his hands hid.

He wasn’t too close to Wakatoshi to make it seem like he was a guard, but he was by his father’s side yet his gaze never left him. It made Wakatoshi feel incredibly restrained.

The boy was no older than five, yet everyone was watching him with so much pride in their eyes. Not one word was spoken to him, simply watching with smiles.

He has done nothing to make them look entirely happy. He hates it.

He does not want acceptance purely because of his name. He wants to earn it.

Looking back for a quick second Wakatoshi sees Semi talking to his father, his eyes away from. So he slips through the large crowd, even when their stares would follow him, they will do nothing since he is the prince and where he wants to go, he’ll go.

Somehow escaping the entire tent without anyone whatsoever finding out or capturing him Wakatoshi quickly runs towards the forest. Alone, he would not be followed by the many stares that made him feel useless.

At the age of five, many people had already begun saying that he was already thinking like a king. Whatever that could mean, Wakatoshi thought of it as a lie, he couldn’t possibly know what it was like to be king, if anything he actually doesn’t want to be anything royal.

He skids his hand against the trees he passes, looking to the ground since it was too dark to actually see where he was going. Walking in these trees for such a long time now made Wakatoshi assured that he would not get lost, no matter how dark the sky gets.

He thinks that no one else would be here though, so when he hears taunting from a few kids he quickly starts to inspect to see what was going on.

Four kids, most likely his age but Wakatoshi had always been on the bigger side of those in the same age group as him. He shakes his head, telling himself that was not at all important, watching closely he sees four kids kicking and teasing someone from under them.

At first Wakatoshi thinks it might be an animal, but of course the figure was much more bigger for it to be one that could not defend itself, it also yelped in such a human way that it had to be another child. Wakatoshi quickly ran up towards them, using his status for an easier out of the fight that might happen.

“As prince of Shiratorizawa, I recommend you to stop or you will be punished.” He musters it up, unsure if he somehow messed up. He did say recommend instead of command, but then again he really did not want to say command, sure he was the prince but commanding his citizens is just purely disgusting, he was not a dictator.

The four boys do turn around, and seeing their faces Wakatoshi realizes they were much older than him, even so the four boys did not try to pick a fight with the young prince fully knowing what would happen if the prince were to go back to his father with scratches and bruises.

They did not say a word, freezing in their spot and before Wakatoshi could say a word they bolted out of the area, as fast as their limit had let them. Wakatoshi could say he was actually pretty surprised that they ran off so quickly, turning his head towards the small boy.

He still had his head covered by his hands, his body curled up and away from the prince, as if he was still afraid that the prince would do something to him.

Wakatoshi of course would never do something to harm the male; he simply walked slowly towards the child, wondering what he should say. He never really interacted with children his age and it was weird to be actually given the chance.

“Are you okay?” he asked with a little strain in his voice, trying to make it sound very soothing as possible, but when it actually came out it only felt off and sounded outright weird.

He coughed into his little fist and wished he wasn’t so awkward around kids his age, or anyone for the matter, he only wished he could actually be normal with somebody. The boy on the floor actually responded to his question though, uncovering his head while looking up at the prince with a curious stare.

They don’t both say a thing, only staring into each other eyes. There was something completely off about the male on the ground, besides the weird hairdo he had on himself, his eyes glowed a beautiful gold. “My name is,” he quickly gets interrupted from the smaller male.

He sits up straight with a little more confidence, “Wakatoshi Ushijima, you’re the prince of this place.”

Wakatoshi nods his head, telling him he was right, and the conversation dies again. They both look at one another trying to find something to say to one another yet there was not a thing in his mind to ask. He ends up sitting on the floor, in front of the other boy who had his legs tucked under him and hands folded on his lap.

“Would you like to ask for my name?” The male says, twerking his head to the left to get a closer inspection on the prince. Wakatoshi quickly nods his head, feeling an entire heat of embarrassment take over him. The male smiles widely and gives him his name, “Tendou.”

Wakatoshi waits for the rest, but it seemed as though that’s all he was going to get from the other boy, yet of course Wakatoshi was a curious man who wanted to get all the answers he asked for, “Is that all to your name?”

Tendou gives him a hesitant nod, flickering his eyes to the left to avoid the prince’s knowingly stare. The silence comes around again, and Tendou cannot help but think the prince did not know anything about conversing. He was only informed that he was right when Wakatoshi finally admits that he had a large trouble of talking.

They were children though, Tendou could not understand what he had meant, being children is very easy, running, talking and playing is all they knew, but looking at Wakatoshi he wonders who drained that all out of him.

So Tendou decides to ask all sorts of questions about the prince, knowing the opposite party love to talk. Although Ushijima did not like being asked any sort of question, but out of politeness he had responded to everything the male asked, trying to give the best of his answers.

The prince tells him everything, from waking up to studying, to practicing his swordsmanship. It was not at all boring, but the way he had told it seemed boring enough, even when he did answer all the questions he was given, Tendou would ask for more, Wakatoshi was having a hard time understanding where the male was getting them all.

“Do you have any friends?” It was an unexpected question, but Wakatoshi shakes his head. This time his own eyes were diverted away from the other. Feeling a little ashamed, but the boy stretches his arm out and grabs onto Wakatoshi’s hand. “I’ll be your friend.” He takes it that Wakatoshi hasn’t at all made friends.

Wakatoshi flips is already occupied hand, turning it around to grab onto Tendou’s own. He squeezes it for reassurance and then makes a curt nod, “Yes.” Is all he says, and Tendou could not help but laugh, his eyes brows raising as he nods his head as well.

“Yeah.”

Wakatoshi offers his own smiles as well, maybe not as big as Tendou’s who stretches incredibly large, but it’s there and Tendou can see it perfectly. After that small exchange, Tendou starts to speak, talking about his own thoughts and ideas. He talks Wakatoshi’s ears off, talking about this and that, why he believes in this but not in that, where he found this really cool stone, and why he had told no one about it but Wakatoshi. How he had no friends either, until Wakatoshi had come up to stop the bullies which makes the male question Tendou.

“Why were you being bullied?”

Tendou doesn’t at all look at him; he draws on the dirt with his finger instead, trailing around making nothing at all. He still has a big smile on his face, but it doesn’t even look close to the first one he gave Wakatoshi. He looks a bit afraid to say anything, but once he lifts his head to eye Wakatoshi he shakes his head, “I’m too afraid to say, all my other _friends_ ” he air quotes the word, “started telling their parents and then they ended up wanting to kill me.” He says so confidently, as if it was okay to say.

“I wouldn’t tell my father to kill you.” Wakatoshi says, confused on why his other _friends_ would make their parents do so, wondering what could Tendou could possibly do to make him deserve such treatment.

“I really want to tell you.” Tendou told everyone else before, but he actually like the prince. The prince actually listened to Tendou, it was always Tendou listening to everyone else no matter the day, it was always him being the quiet one, not that he cared, it was just that it would’ve been real nice if he was able to get a say in anything.

“Then tell me, you already told me people wanted you dead.” Wakatoshi states in a matter of fact way, giving Tendou a plain look filled with innocence and curiousness. Tendou stops his tracing as he looks at the man with a sad look, trying to find something in fault within the prince.

“Do you promise?”

“I promise.”

Tendou tries to find anything in Wakatoshi that might scream that he was lying, but the prince had laid out his feelings very exposed like, and if Tendou could not trust the honestly and innocence Wakatoshi had held, he wasn’t sure what he could trust at this point.

“I’m a demon.” He whispers, his eyes never leaving Wakatoshi’s eyes for a second, wanting to get the big reaction he had received from everyone else that believed him so easily.

“That’s a lie.” Wakatoshi frowns down at Tendou, “The simply do not exist, and if you were a demon, I would think that getting beat up by a few kids would be an easy win.”

Tendou gives him wide eye expression, actually completely surprised Wakatoshi actually sounded like a child for the first time, complaining and whining that he was a liar and even had that act that he was right when it came to magical creatures.

“I am.” Tendou says quietly.

“You are not.” he replies back, this time crossing his arms in front of his chest, acting like a grown up, but really looked like he was about to start a tantrum and an explanation on why he was right.

Tendou’s lips break into a large smile, his teeth bright and white as he laughs, “I am!” He rolls to his back as Wakatoshi looks down at him, still stern but there was a smile on his face, realizing that Tendou’s moods were completely contagious. “I can show you!” Tendou yells out as he tries to regain his position from the ground. “I can show you!” he repeats again as he finally calms himself down.

“Can you?” Wakatoshi provokes him, trying to get him to actually give him proof. Tendou gives him a gaped look, caught off guard that Wakatoshi was also provoking him as well! Of course he had only known the prince for a few hours now, but he got the gist of how the child would act.

Tendou stands up and spread his arms, “Of course I can!” he says while looking down on to the dirt. Beneath him developed a large black hole, one Tendou was standing on but not falling into. “See this! I can teleport anywhere with this!” he lets his arms down as the portal disappears, “See I can make it appear and disappear.”

Wakatoshi did not at all look impressed. He simply frowns up to his first friend, “I don’t see how at all that proves you are a demon.”

Tendou gives him pout, but agrees with Wakatoshi, that really did not help his argument. He nods his head as he ponders on what else he can do to prove that he was indeed a demon. A light flashes through his head as he quickly remembers something, “Ah! Yes! I know how!” he claps his hands together and quickly turns into red haired creature. One that particular looked like a spider monkey.

_Are you still not impressed?_ Wakatoshi looks up, looking straight into the monkey’s eyes as he wonders where the voice had come from, _It’s me Wakatoshi! It’s me!_ The small monkey thumps his chest a little giving the child a large smile.

“Is that all you can turn yourself into?” He asked, expressing that yes, he was still not impressed nor convinced that Tendou was a demon.

The monkey disappears as he goes back to the usual Tendou who gives Wakatoshi an upsetting frown. The prince wants to tell him lies, and reassure him that he was convinced that Tendou was indeed a demon, but from the stories he had heard and read, Tendou was far from a demon he can see.

“What do you want me to do? Burn down this entire forest? I can do that you know!”

“And you won’t why?”

“Because I’m not evil.”

It surprises Wakatoshi unexpectedly. Of course demons were shown to be creatures of the dark that caused havoc everywhere they go, but he was completely ignorant to think that, that’s all demons were good for. Here was Tendou doing the simplest things so that he doesn’t give Wakatoshi the impression that he was indeed evil and someone that should not at all be messed with.

“You’re a good demon?” he asked, making it clear.

Tendou nods his head, and another thought was brought up, “Oh, I could do this.” He lifts his palm, spread out to make sure Wakatoshi had a clear view. A bright orange fire springs out of the demon’s hand, but it only flickers there and does not at all spread to make disaster. “I know most magicians and mages can do this, but ya know, it’s something right?”

“Why are you a good demon?” Wakatoshi watches the fire dance as he asked the question, noticing that Tendou does not at all flinch makes him truthful.

“I was pushed around a lot ya know, by demons and humans, by everyone really. Cept my ma. She was a demon too, but she liked people. Said they all were different, they weren’t at all like demons, and they had different goals and personalities. There was uniqueness, all demons just wanna burn things down, some humans do too, but some just wanna grow flowers.”

“I like flowers.” Wakatoshi says out of spite, and Tendou freezes as he looks up at the prince. Wakatoshi doesn’t stare back, but watches the fire try to take into another odd form, one fires do not make. Tendou’s smile didn’t grow like it did the past few times; this smile was smaller than the rest, but Tendou’s chest felt tighter than usual and he also felt incredibly warm inside as well. His eyes crinkled at the ends, as he looks away from the prince and back to the fire in his hand.

“I like flowers too.” He whispers as the fire grows taller, appearing in a form of a typical flower, with its petals flickering in the air.

Although the atmosphere turned around, Tendou closed his palm as he looked behind Wakatoshi frightened. He stands up from his knees as he backs up a bit, Wakatoshi looks at him confusedly, “Tendou?” he stands up as well, frighten he will lose a friend for some odd reason, “What is wrong?”

Tendou quickly looks over at the prince, “Do you know anything about angels Wakatoshi?” he asked with a tense smile, and the prince shakes his head.

“No, but since demons are real I suppose they’re real as well.” He takes a step forward trying to reach for Tendou, hoping the male won’t run away from him.

“Ah, you’re right!” He laughs hurriedly as he takes another step away from the prince, who takes one forward; he calls out his name in a worried fashioned. “Wakatoshi-chan? Do not worry, I’ll find you later okay? I’m going to be okay, okay?” He nods his head hurriedly trying to encourage the prince to nod his head as well. “I’ll be fine, okay? Just call my name, and I’ll be there.” He hesitates for a second before deciding to tell Wakatoshi, “Satori Tendou, kay?”

He gives Wakatoshi a sad expression, one that looked like he was also terrified and hurting. He keeps spreading his fingers as if he was trying to make the black circle he had made a while ago appear, but for some odd reason it was not at all working.

Wakatoshi nods his head carefully as he watches Tendou struggle, he wants to help but he was too afraid that Tendou would not want him near him. Another second later, a beautiful bright light shines the entire forest as it was day; Wakatoshi looks around the forest to find the source, but once he looks back Tendou had completely disappeared, while a black torched area of dirt stays in his place.

Before he knows it a beautiful man stands before him, watching him carefully as he drops to his knees to inspect Wakatoshi better, gulping only once Semi gives him a relieved smile, “Are you okay Prince Ushijima?” he lays his fingers on top of the male’s cheeks, making him feel pure and clean. “We wouldn’t want anything to happen to the birthday boy.”

Wakatoshi nods his head as he realizes that was what the whole celebration was all about, but more important that Semi was most definitely a magical creature like Tendou. Only instead of a demon, Semi had presented himself as an angel to Wakatoshi, and the male was not at all an idiot, even for his age.

Semi had killed Tendou.

That night, his sixth birthday, was when Wakatoshi had learned of Semi being an angel, and learning that such thing, along demons existed in this world. The next few days Wakatoshi could not get away from Semi, not that he wanted to, there was just so many question he needed answered.

And Semi had made him promised that if he were to answer all of the prince’s questions then he would have to keep quiet about the fact Semi was an angel sent on a mission to guide Wakatoshi. It was all too much to take in for a six year old, but of course as those had said, since he was born Wakatoshi had started thinking like a king.

A conquer was more what others wanted.

But Semi only wanted a king.

It’s been weeks with Semi filling him in with knowledge, that he has to be the upmost carefulness with who he was speaking to, because Wakatoshi was not ordinary, but the prince sure did feel as he was. Not that he had a problem with it, but it felt good to be normal, he did not want anything other than being human, as what Tendou had said.

Humans are unique, and that is the all the male every wanted to be in someone’s eyes. It was late at night when Wakatoshi thinks back to the demon, he wonders if he should whisper his name now that he was alone with no one to bother him in his room.

It was a really late night when Wakatoshi could not sleep. A night where he only thought of Tendou, wondering what he had meant when he had said that he would be okay, because it did not at all look okay to him. Wakatoshi stands away from his bed, standing as he looks at the empty wall, he knows Semi is watching, nonetheless he will see Tendou again.

“Satori.” He says the name, foreign to him for he never really said before, “Tendou.”

Below him the same boy from the forest appears, his hands and knees on the floor as he raises his head, looking up at Wakatoshi, the prince felt completely devastated. The look he receives from the demon is one Wakatoshi does not recognize, one he never seen on Tendou’s intimating face. He gulps as he gets on his knees as well, looking at Tendou carefully as the demon tries to pull away, but to no valid as his ankles and wrist were chained to the ground.

“Tendou.” His voice was soft, but grounded. Looking at Tendou for reassurance, but the demo does not supply it. He gulps in fear as he smacks his head against the floors.

“Please!” He yells, lifting his arms up as much as they could. “Please let me go!” he did not know how he got there, or where he was, but he does know that he was a demon, and a demon being chained up could only mean bad news for him.

Yet the human bows down on the ground as well. His forehead laying gently on the ground as he apologizes to Tendou, “I’m sorry.” It comes out as a whisper at first, “I’m so sorry.” Sounding louder, Tendou looks up to see the male visible shake on the ground, Tendou doesn’t know what to make of it.

“What for?” he asked, afraid now that his new master was apologizing so frequently. Wakatoshi lifts his head, tears streaming down his face as he frowns at Tendou upsettingly.

Tendou had completely lost his memories, and could not recognize the boy in front of him. When Wakatoshi says lost, he sincerely means that they are no longer obtainable, and because of it Wakatoshi had told Tendou everything that had happen in that one day.

“That’s an awful lot of crying for knowing me for only a day.”

“You were my first friend.”

Tendou smiles as he reaches for Wakatoshi’s hand, “And you were mine?” he slides his fingers between Wakatoshi’s a large smile on his face as the human, giving him a large smile.

Tendou explains the meaning of the full name of a demon, and what power someone could hold if they knew one. Tendou asks for Wakatoshi to promise him not to tell anyone else, and the prince nods his head, promising quickly.

“So I died?” Tendou says as he unwraps a sweet that Wakatoshi had hid under his bed. Not a fan of chocolates, he offers Tendou a few, or at least he does but Tendou keeps on grabbing one after the other, although the prince does not at all have a problem with it, loving to hear Tendou’s funny voice and motions as he continues to talk.

He even goes as far as apologizing that he left Wakatoshi so quickly like that, even when he doesn’t have any remembrance of it, saying that he was now an officially complete different Tendou since he had nothing of his memories what so ever, even Wakatoshi tells him everything about him, about his mother and life before he had met the prince.

It is almost day when Wakatoshi looks out the window, seeing the sun already rising. Tendou does not at all feel exhausted, but the prince feels different. “Is there any way I can release you?” he finally asked, but to his fears Tendou shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, but this is my first time remembering anything.” His shoulders slump as he sees Wakatoshi’s frown. He gulps as he tries to think of something, but the atmosphere once again becomes warm, making the prince jump at Tendou out of reflex. Grabbing on to the little boy and holding him tight.

“Prince Ushijima,” Semi spoke out, his hand raised at the two, his disapproving stare directed at Wakatoshi. “Please cover your eyes, I wish for you not to see this.” He doesn’t add in the part where whatever Wakatoshi did, there was nothing he could do to save Tendou from his cleansing.

The prince whimpers, surprising Semi as the boy shakes his head. “Semi please!” he yells as he pulls the demon closer to him uncharacteristically, “He won’t do bad! I’ll keep him in check!”

Semi lets his hand down, trying not to look a threatening as he was, hopefully helping Wakatoshi to let his guard down. “He is not a pet Prince Ushijima, he is a monster.”

“He is not!” The outburst surprises him again; Semi could not believe that the young boy had a bone on his body that he would yell at Semi not once, but twice. And to act completely out of character made him rethink where he was, and why the prince was being so overprotective of the demon.

“Please!” He begs to the angel, “Please give him a chance. Give me a chance.” He whispers, but it was loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. Tendou watches the prince with awe, and so the does the angel.

Semi does not want to give the prince the permission, but maybe, maybe this is what the world had wanted when it gave them Wakatoshi. Semi steps back and nods his head, “Okay, I won’t hurt him.”

“You won’t kill him.” Wakatoshi corrects him, wanting to hear Semi say it himself and the angel does. He agrees and he backs away but he stays close when Wakatoshi turns his attention back to the Tendou, letting the male go as he pulls himself away, staring at the demon.

“You’re going to be okay.” He goes back to his calm demeanor.

Semi did not know anything about demons, simply just how to kill them. It was easily one flash and gone. Of course sometimes they aren’t permeant depending on the demon, and realizing that this was the same one from the forest, he knows that the demon will grow to be one of the most powerful ones.

He actually wonders why he isn’t one now, looking at the small demon, he knows for a fact he has been alive for centuries now. Even his attitude seemed a bit fake, but Wakatoshi trusts him, and when he sees the demon go off and cause havoc he will be there to help Wakatoshi cope with the fact he was wrong about his so called friend.

But when Wakatoshi tried to make something work, hopefully enabling the demon to be able to walk around free, he told him he was free to walk, the demon looks down at his chains slowly disappearing. He laughs as he stretching his body around into different angles that crept Semi out, but Wakatoshi looked entirely entertained. Before they both knew it, the weird bowl cut hairdo demon lunges himself on the prince, his arms tightly around his neck and his legs around his waist.

At first Semi thinks the young boy was going to fall from the weight, but Wakatoshi loudly notes that Tendou was incredibly light. Tendou stays the whole morning and after much to Semi’s displeasure. He tried to signal that it was time for the prince to get some rest, and that the Prince Ushijima did need his rest, but the young prince shakes his head saying he had nothing planned tomorrow.

Which was true, tomorrow was usually the day Prince Ushijima would not have anything to actually do, that could be rearranged with a few strings pulled by Semi, but seeing that the young prince will not be going to sleep, he did not want to strain his little body. Especially when the glint in his eyes shined as he retells Tendou’s their first encounter, Tendou would nod his head telling him that he would say something like that despite not remembering who he was.

So even with the glint of happiness, Wakatoshi heart was pulled slightly, sad that the memory of his first friend becoming his first friend were only his alone.

Since Tendou’s arrival, Prince Ushijima has been doing everything with a smile on his face, although when he comes back from Aoba Johsai, both the demon child and angel waiting for him at the Shiratorizawan castle sees a different boy.

It’s hard to adjust to but Wakatoshi is now deep into politics, deep into everything that has to do with affairs of different countries and anything that has to do with his position as king in the future, much more than before. Before he would take the meetings seriously but now, he participates in them. Of course Semi is proud of him, and follows him everywhere. Despite not liking the new Wakatoshi, Tendou follows as well, still acting his usual self to now all the way to when Wakatoshi becoming king.

Tendou, turning into the small spider monkey he adores opens an _umbra_ as he sinks in, while coming back up where Ushijima was walking in the hallways to the council room. He jumps only once landing on the king’s shoulder as he ahs and ohs in Ushijima’s ear.

The council does not know about the demons roaming around, nor do they know that Tendou was this small monkey that always appears on Ushijima’s shoulder whenever they were in the castle. Semi had introduced himself as an angel when Ushijima was crowned, declaring that even the heavens were on Ushijima’s side alone.

He wishes that his old friend hasn’t done so though. It made negotiations harder, them knowing that Ushijima held a stance in heaven, it was as though they held that power making sure Ushijima follows their orders instead of him telling them what to do.

The monkey curls himself deep into the curve of Ushijima’s neck, which made the male feel completely in relaxation. He hears Tendou start talking to him in his head, ranting about his day and how boring it was because all the king would do was read instead of giving him the time of day.

He hears Ushijima give him a rare smile as he pets the monkey’s back as he opens the door to the council room, letting the guards stay where they are as he enters.

All of the council turn their heads towards the king, looking at him, or more so the monkey they all hated equally. “We thought we said to remove that ape from this kingdom.” One of them speaks, Ushijima does not like to retort back, but incorrectly labeling Tendou makes him does so.

“He is not an ape, but a monkey, a spider monkey.” He says as he strides with pride towards the location where the throne sat. His large cape is put on him by one of the maids that catch up with him, Tendou screeches as he hates being shoved around, climbing to the king’s head.

Of course that’s where another maid places the crown, which makes Tendou move again, lunging away from the king, but Ushijima catches him in his arms, not ready to let him go. The monkey pouts but makes himself comfortable as the king sits on his chair, leaning back on the red cushioned backseat.

“So what did you all agree on?” he soothes the fur on the monkey as Tendou grabs on to the man’s fingers and tries to chop them off. The king looks down at him with a glare as he starts poking at the monkey’s face, fully knowing that Tendou hates it.

Another adviser speaks up, “That ape is distracting you King Ushijima, and if you want a real child you must obtain a queen.” The monkey stops its actions which signal that Tendou is now upset; Ushijima tries poking him again to get a reaction, but the red monkey jumps off and scurries elsewhere.

“Looks like the ape does not like the idea of being replaced by a baby.” Another adviser speaks up, causing others to laugh. Ushijima keeps his eyes trained at the monkey that is now hiding itself in the curtains, making them move around as if he was ready to climb them.

It wasn’t that Tendou was afraid to be replaced by a child, Ushijima is someone who would a wonderful father and Tendou believes that the king deserves one, but he did not want to be replaced by the queen. With a queen, Tendou would have to sleep somewhere else, Tendou would have to make continuous excuses to be near Ushijima, and Tendou would have to leave to let them be in peace.

Tendou loves the attention, and he did not want to be replaced by a queen who will have it all.

Ape, ape, ape, Ushijima had already told them that Tendou was not an ape, but of course if they want him to be one, Tendou could most definitely be one. A demon as powerful as him can grow as large as the castle in a large ape form.

“Obtain.” He whispers as he also thinks back to what they had said about a wife. “Obtain?” he asked it this time, unsure what they had meant. “You do not obtain a wife; you fall in love with someone.” He stands from his throne and whistles. The adviser’s eyes follow him.

No one is laughing now as Ushijima keeps whistling for the monkey to come to him, but the small demon is now up on the rails of the curtains looking down at the king who makes eye contact with him. Tendou sticks his tongue down at the king, as Ushijima grabs a large handful of the fabric before yanking it down with all his force, half ripping it and half making it incredibly unstable for the monkey to hold on to.

Tendou ends up falling, waving his arms around as he collides against Ushijima’s chest and arms. The king holds on to him tightly so he doesn’t go running off again before heading towards the throne. “And for there to be a queen, I would need to fall in love.”

“Are you still fixated on Aoba Johsai’s king?” another different adviser speaks up, but before he can remember why they were all there Ushijima makes them remember.

“If I still wanted him to be a part of Shiratorizawa, I wouldn’t be asking for you to come up with war plans in case he goes off conquering again” he sits back as he feels the monkey struggle in his arms, after he gets an arm free though he gets it to slap Ushijima in the face.

He frowns again as he was about to glare down once more at his friend when he sees a worryingly look coming from the demon, asking if this was truly what he had wanted, and if it was the small demon alongside all the other demons roaming around this kingdom will follow.

He and all the demons will follow Ushijima for he shows a bright future of destruction, or peace. The demons would prefer the former, but of course meeting the king himself had made them change their mind, because soon there will be a peace between the angels, the demons, and the human after such a long war.

The arms falls, but Ushijima doesn’t release his tight grip, finding absolute comfort from the demon as he is pushed tightly back to his chest, petting his back as if he was a baby.

“Well, that good to hear then.” An old general who hasn’t spoken a word stands up from his chair as he looks towards the king, “When Oikawa takes his chance at another kingdom, we will be declaring war.”

The king bows his head, “Thank you General Washijo.” Thanking the last war veteran was a signal for agreement on both ends.

†   †

Of course after one look, Iwaizumi returns to his path ignoring the demon who is walking behind him closely. They don’t both say anything, Iwaizumi is fine with it, but Oikawa wants to probe on Iwaizumi’s thoughts, wondering what he was thinking, where he was going, and what he was going to do now.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Fuck off.” Oikawa doesn’t necessarily fuck off, but he goes back to silence as he walks rather too close to his friend. He bites his lower lip as he hides the demon traits in him as he starts to walk in front of him, looking normal like the day Iwaizumi had left him.

“Iwa-chan!” he chirps in a happier attitude, he manages to stop Iwaizumi in his tracks as he looks down at the knight, trying to make him remember that there was happier moments as well, but the façade had only made Iwaizumi angrier.

“You think going back to your fake self will make me feel happier? It’s just a reminder that you have been fucking lying to me all your life.” He shoves past Oikawa, forcibly bumping shoulders with him. The king drops his façade as he looks down to the ground sadly, a bit defeated.

But once he regains his composure he yells out, “What was I supposed to do Hajime?” he stretches his arms out, looking confused, trying to figure out what he would want from him.

“I wanted you to tell me the truth!” Iwaizumi swiftly turns back around, his sword off his shoulder as he glares at his friend. “I wanted you to trust me goddammit, but all you fucking cared about are those who gave you power.”

Oikawa gives him a confused look, trying to understand what he head meant, realizing he might be talking about Kuroo, Oikawa scoffs, “Kuroo? You think I like him more than you do? Hajime please, I don’t even need him anymore!” he takes a step forward to get closer to Iwaizumi, but the knight scoffs as well.

“So that’s it then? You take what someone can give you and throw them away? So when am I getting to get thrown away?” Oikawa rolls his eyes, groaning and annoyed that Iwaizumi would even think that would ever happen to him.

“Hajime, that would never happen.” He makes eye contact with the male, showing and proving that he wasn’t lying, that he will forever be with Iwaizumi no matter where the two went.

“Then why did you let your friend kill me? Twice for that matter.”

“What are you talking about?” Oikawa’s voice changes completely, deepening as he gets angrier with what Iwaizumi had just confessed.

“Kyoutani didn’t tell you?” Iwaizumi stares at himself in disbelief, rolling his own eyes and turning away from the king he tugs his hair with his left hand in annoyance. He turns back around after a second feeling Oikawa’s patience wiring thin on the fact that Iwaizumi is the only one who knows who had killed him. “Kuroo.” He whispers, “Kuroo killed me, the first time and the second time.”

“How do you know it was him?” Oikawa shakes his head, believing that Iwaizumi was only saying that from jealously, but it only angers Iwaizumi more than Oikawa isn’t believing him.

“Are you fucking serious?” Iwaizumi yells, “Kuroo was the one who gave me this scar Oikawa!” He lifts his shirt to show more than one scar on his body, but there is a large one on his side, he died from blood loss. “I was fighting against him Oikawa, sword against sword, I saw him plunge his fucking black magic…I don’t fucking even know what that shit even was!”

Oikawa knows though, Kuroo never shows the sword unless he was under some serious threat. “He wouldn’t have hurt you if he wasn’t provoked.” He says it, not believing that Kuroo of all people, the man he went with war with for the first time, and the man that helped him go through everything at the time would do this.

“So you’re taking his fucking side?” Iwaizumi says, nodding his head as he takes a step back away from Oikawa’s confused stare.

“No, that’s not what I meant” Oikawa tries to comfort Iwaizumi, trying to explain himself that he was only thinking on why Kuroo was doing this, he wasn’t at all blaming Iwaizumi. Even when Iwaizumi had died the second time the arrow came from nowhere from the sky, Kuroo then took both Kyoutani and Iwaizumi, which was unnecessary and did not confront Oikawa at all about Iwaizumi.

And when he left the castle, Kuroo looked completely crazed.

“Hajime, no, I would never pick anyone over you.” He says sincerely and Iwaizumi stares at him for a second before nodding his own head, “But what was I supposed to do? I know Hajime, I know you’ll hate me and tell to stop whatever I was doing.”

“You said otherwise.” He speaks quietly, but he no longer takes steps away from Oikawa, he shrugs his shoulders as he nods his head, “but yeah, I would’ve said that.”

“It makes me happy though Iwa-chan, why can’t I have what makes me happy?” he asked as he lets go of beautiful magic fly around him, it glitters and shines, turning into different colors of green and blue, “It’s beautiful too Hajime, it can be and it will be in my kingdom.”

“And the death of Akaashi?”

Oikawa’s magic turns grey as if it was dying, falling from the air and disappearing completely. He lifts his head to lock eyes with his best friend, his lover. His knight.

He looked empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of doing math hw, here I am once again. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed the wait! Now please enjoy this chapter. Hahaa.


	6. A Promise Broken

It was dead silent, and Oikawa could not keep his eyes away from his best friend. The trees had blocked any sort of distractions, leafs waving around from the lightest of breeze was the only thing that moved around them. Iwaizumi had a desperate look, as if he was begging for the truth.

Oikawa honestly doesn’t know what to tell him. “Oikawa, please,” he hears Iwaizumi plead but the king doesn’t say anything that may relax Iwaizumi in the slightest, so the knight pleads again “You once told me, that there was something inside you that was forcing you to do what you do.” Iwaizumi was not sure where he himself was going with this. He had no idea and thought Oikawa was making excuses when he brought it up.

Now, he wishes for the same excuse to come up so that he can pardon Oikawa, because goddammit, he cannot live in a world where he hated his best friend. It was impossible with what they’ve been through since the beginning. Before and after Oikawa had become the king of Aoba Johsai, the two faced countless encounters they could not face alone.

The king’s eye widen at realization, “Iwa-chan!” he calls out for his best friend but then he shakes his head away from Iwaizumi in an odd way, Iwaizumi watches him slowly, trying to understand the one person he could. “Akaashi,” he starts over, “what was he to you?”

“He was like my best,” he stops short in his whisper response, knowing that Oikawa would admittedly be threaten of his role as Iwaizumi’s best friend, yet of course that would be child-like for Oikawa to be angered by Iwaizumi’s actions of replacing him. And yet here stood Iwaizumi with a knowingly look that itself maybe the case. “He was my friend, someone who I can trust with my whole life.”

“Can you trust me with your life Iwa-chan?” The way he says it, shakes Iwaizumi, but the older male eyes Oikawa carefully. Slowly but surely with full confidence he shakes his head.

“I don’t think I can anymore.” Oikawa hasn’t suspected that, he sincerely believed that Iwaizumi would be the ignorant boy he was with Oikawa and side with the king again and again. “After taking Datekou, that scared me, I had friends there but I would still follow you. But Akaashi,” he pauses, not sure if he can actually hold himself up for finally admitting that Akaashi was dead and there was no way of getting him back, “and Bokuto, they were my family.” He looks up at the king to see his reaction.

Oikawa looks unfazed, as if he truly did not care what he did would hurt Iwaizumi so much, it makes the knight flinch, taking a step back more out of fear than anything else. “You’re not Oikawa.” He claims as he staggers, afraid that there was someone, something controlling, making Oikawa the way he is. The king gives him an amused yet confused smile.

He stretches his arms wide as he slacks his shoulders, “Who else can I be Iwa-chan?”

Hearing his nickname be rolled out of Oikawa’s mouth so easily and playfully made Iwaizumi’s stomach drop, the man before him definitely sounded, looked acted like Oikawa, but he did not in any way feel like Tooru Oikawa he knew.

† †

“Dumbass, you shouldn’t be awake this late at night you need to run the country.” Oikawa looks up at his best friend, a large smile growing as he places down a feathered pen.

“Iwa-chan, it’s so nice to see you this late at night.” He chants as he pulls his body back for a whole body stretch, Iwaizumi scoffs as he sits on top of the king’s desk, facing away from Oikawa.

“I told you already Shittykawa, you have limits.” He complains as he looks out the only window that was inside the room, watching the stars with the moon over them, retelling the stories of Oikawa in his mind about the stars.

“You’re always with Akaashi; I never get time alone with you.” Oikawa sticks his tongue out playfully, even when Iwaizumi doesn’t get to see it.

“Yeah, well you and Kuroo are conjoined by the hip.” Iwaizumi retorts back as he straightens up, puffing up his chest before relaxing again.

“You jealous Iwa-chan?” Oikawa signs out loud as he grabs the pen again to start his report of whatever at this point, scribbling down a few words before Iwaizumi added in his own few words.

“Please, if anyone would be, it would be you.” Iwaizumi says before yawning into his fist, trying to contain his sleepiness. He waits for Oikawa to reply back but the king stays silent behind Iwaizumi’s back. When the silence gets to strong, Iwaizumi turns his head a bit to see Oikawa’s brown eyes staring right back with an intense glaze.

“And if I am Iwa-chan?” he asked, his pen still in his hand, but the point never touching the paper. The ink would most definitely have gone dry by now. Iwaizumi gulps as he hops off the desk, turning his entire body to look at Oikawa better.

“I wouldn’t see why you would.”

Oikawa eye’s shake a bit, but steady once more as he drops the pen on top of the light brown paper, scooting it away as he props himself up on top of the table. He doesn’t mind all the things that were originally on top of it, now smashed under Oikawa, or scooted off to the ground.

Iwaizumi watches him as he the king stretches his very long legs across the table, his hands falling back to support him to stay up, as if he was exposing himself to get the attention he wanted from Iwaizumi. “How could I not?” his voice drastically changed from the cutesy one he uses, to a more mature, seductive tone.

“You have everything.”

“I don’t have you.” He replies without letting a second go by them, indicating he was becoming extremely impatient.

“You always had me Tooru.” He gulps as he closes the distance between him and the desk, his fingers laying on top of Oikawa’s calves. He trails a bit higher, nowhere near his knee and pulls the king towards him. He locks Oikawa with his arms as he pulls him into an embrace.

The king looks only a bit surprised from the sudden hug, but he reaches in to hold Iwaizumi just the same, his legs locking at the ankle around Iwaizumi’s hips, pulling close. “Then why doesn’t it feel like I do?”

“I promise you Tooru, everything of me belongs to you. All you need to do is do.” Pulling slightly away from the King, he looks at Oikawa levelly as the king’s brown eyes darken. The king pulls his fingers towards the back of Iwaizumi’s head, pulling the longest of his hairs back as Iwaizumi’s chin tilts up following whatever Oikawa wanted.

The king smirks as his lips reaches up touching Iwaizumi’s neck, exactly where his pulse would be. Iwaizumi’s breath hitches as his shoulders go lax.

“Hajime.” Oikawa whispers before going in for another nibble anywhere he pleases.

† †

“Paper work, paper work, paper work, this is so boring!” Hanamaki screams as he pushes the stacks of paper away from. Matsukawa watches Hanamaki whine and complain about the so many things he could be doing. He snickers when Yahaba asked him what he could be doing instead of the very important paper work.

“Yahaba don’t you sass me!” Hanamaki lifts his head and waving a finger at the mage, who frowns back at the older male.

“I was not sassing you Hanamaki, sir.”

“Lie!” He quickly turns around to face Matsukawa, “He was sassing me wasn’t he Matsukawa.”

Matsukawa debates in his head for a quick few seconds if he should agree with Hanamaki, or if he should do…well since there wasn’t really a second option the only right thing to do at the moment was the definitely agree and not think of anything else but agree. “Yes, Yahaba, son please do not squander with your mother.”

Yahaba gives him a look of betrayal and before he could reply to anything Kunimi walks in with his own paper work, which was a lot heavier than anyone else, “I thought I was your son mother and father.” He says it with the most respect, and Kindaichi who follows behind him gives a look of confusion. “Or am I being replaced?”

Hanamaki gasped, straighten his back as he nods his head furiously, “You are right Kunimi, how could I ever forget you?”

Kunimi sets his papers down on an empty desk, or well it was filled with other documents, but no one was sitting there so none of it was important to him as he shoves it away from the desk as far as possible to lay his own responsibilities down. “Oh, I understand now,” he says in the most uninterested voice “I was forgotten.”

“Exactly.” Matsukawa intervenes, not at all sugar coating it to make Kunimi feel better, but of course the commander probably didn’t at all care. Or actually maybe he did, Matsukawa ponders about it almost every day if Kunimi ever felt sadness or happiness or any feeling at all when it came to their games, it keeps him up all night.

Kageyama is the next person to enter, he was inside the room a few minutes ago but Kuroo wanted to talk to him for a while. When he goes to his seat, where Kunimi is now sitting in, he stops confused. “Oh yeah, Kunimi, Kageyama was sitting there.” Hanamaki says before dropping his head back on the desk to continue his paper work.

“Oh, so I’m not the only who was forgotten.” He turns his head to look at his ex-king, not giving the slightest hint that he was going to move somewhere else, because he wasn’t.

“Eh, well Kageyama isn’t our son.” Hanamaki intervenes before the two start arguing with one another through that weird eye glare fights they always have. “He belongs to Oikawa and Iwaizumi.”

“Oikawa hates Kageyama.” Kunimi says it in a matter in fact way, looking at Kunimi who still hasn’t lifted his face, but the male does shrug his shoulders.

“I don’t know, probably parental problems or some shit.”

“I wish Iwaizumi was my father.” Watari asked as he walked in with a small stack. It might’ve had only ten papers in his hand and two scrolls in the other. “It would be nice.”

Kunimi nods his head, “That’s right,” he turns his head to look at Matsukawa who was watching everyone carefully, “I would like a new father please.” Matsukawa had his hand under his chin, with an incredibly bored expression. He frowns only slightly as he responds.

“I think about you all night Kunimi.” Kunimi gives him a small reaction; nonetheless it makes Matsukawa feel accomplished somehow, so he continues. “You worry me.”

“Please don’t.” Kunimi looks away from the older male, going back to his paper work as if it’s the most important thing in the world. “Please just stop.” He also says, but Matsukawa starts to scoot his chair towards the younger boy.

“Kunimi, please don’t neglect me. I need you to understand that I will always be here.” He reaches out to touch his shoulder but Kunimi tries to get away from the touch as fast as possible.

“Please don’t touch me sir.”

Minutes later, Akaashi walks in with Matsukawa basically gripping tightly to Kunimi who was ignoring him even when they were breathing the same space. Hanamaki banging his head against the desk with Kageyama looking conflicted with the papers scattered everywhere. Yahaba looked entirely pissed off for whatever reason. Watari was asleep but his own assignments were finished, and Kindaichi looked at everyone with fear in his eyes.

† †

“So this is your kingdom huh?” Iwaizumi walked out of a small room towards the balcony where Oikawa was silently in with his elbows perched on top of the wooden rail. His expression was one of calm and it oddly made Oikawa look wise.

Which was odd, because never in his head would Iwaizumi have the chance to actually think Oikawa was like an old wise man, when he was mentally like a child by heart. Yet here he was, with those bright brown eyes watching over what he can from his perspective.

“Yeah, this is my kingdom isn’t it?” he sounded completely in disbelief, straightening his back as he grabs on to the rails, his fingers curling around the dark brown wood, letting the wind blow through his long locks. Not a smile on his face as he searches for nothing in particular.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi whispers to himself as he looks away from the king and out to the kingdom as well, “This really all does belong to you doesn’t it?” he asked laying his own right hand onto the rail.

It was Oikawa’s turn to look towards Iwaizumi, finally letting his lips stretch to a small smile. He lets go of the rail as he twirls around to get behind Iwaizumi, as the knight watched the kingdom.

“It’s your too you know.” He whispered behind the male, leaning in close so that his lips are close to touching the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. He wants to let his hands grab onto Iwaizumi’s hips but decides not to, he only leans in closer letting his forehead touch the back of his neck.

“Iwa-chan, I love you.”

Warmth envelopes Iwaizumi head, he feels the soft touches Oikawa gives him and he smiles softy. “You know I love you too.” He smiles as he leans back against Oikawa front, accepting all and everything.

They both look out towards the kingdom again, and Iwaizumi could not help but ask, “You were real quick when it came to taking this place.”

“Well everyone abandoned it.” Not entirely true, but yeah everyone who was considered noble had left, his older brother had died in war, and with him the next in line of king, Takeru and his mother. His father as well left when Oikawa killed him in secret and his mother and aunts left with to an unknown location.

It was just Oikawa, and without Iwaizumi Oikawa was entirely alone.

“No you are not.” Iwaizumi brings himself back from those memories opening his eyes to look at the king he once adored, “You’re not Tooru Oikawa.” He calmly says as he takes a few steps back before fully turning around and leaving Oikawa dumbfounded behind him.

There was a huge sharp pain that stabbed Oikawa in the chest; he was more hurt than anything else. Right before the king could let out a word or even so much take a step forward to call out his friend to stay, something pulls him from doing so. A dark black shadow appears behind him, invisible to the human eye as it curls around Oikawa’s body.

Pain.

 

Pain.

 

Pain.

_Pain._

_Please take this pain away._ If Iwaizumi could not trust him, or even began to understand him for who he was now, than how could he ever in the future.

It forms a head and opens its lips to whisper into Oikawa’s ear, words no human could understand without direction. It smiles as he it sinks back to the ground where it came from, Oikawa stands still for a few seconds before nodding his head, “The next time we meet Iwaizumi, you and I will be completely different.” A large demonic smile appears on his face, canines sharper than ever.

Iwaizumi doesn’t respond but he hears the response to clearly, he continues in his journey while he feels a large powerful presence disappear behind him. He reaches his left arm to clutch the fabric in front of his chest, letting the continuous drops of water fall on his arm and slide off his skin.

He bites his lower lip to hold in any noises that may indicate that he was weak, even when there was absolutely no one around him, no one left to hear his cries for help. No one left to care.

† †

“Hey dumbass, you fall off that tree that won’t be my fault!” Kageyama yells to the younger child who decided on his own to climb on top of the thickest and tallest tree he could find to see if it was possible to see any castle from where he was.

He looks onwards, with his hand flat over his eyes to see if he was able to catch anything that might signal they were going the right way. Of course he finds nothing but more fields of absolutely nothing, he didn’t want to say anything though, afraid Kageyama might start to get impatient with it all and decide to call it quits while heading towards Aoba Johsai again.

He slides down the tree with ease, doing a few tricks that made him look insanely skilled at tree climbing. He nods his head as he continues to walk forward with a large confidence in his stomps. “Definitely this way, we are definitely going the right way.”

Kageyama lifts a brow as he looks towards Aone who was giving him a reassuring look, but no frown on his own lips as he follows Hinata’s steps. Kageyama sighs as he walks right behind him, he still doesn’t understand why his mind was filled with such conflictions. He had promised that magical mage kid in Hinata’s sword to follow the small brat to Nekoma, but something inside of him was yelling for something he couldn’t put his finger on.

He might be short in the demon power Oikawa’s gives him every now and then, deprived from the strong power and wanting more of it was probably the reason. Yet he did not feel in withdrawal feelings, just plain confliction.

Like there was something going to happen that he could not understand.

He doesn’t mind it though, he couldn’t think about it. In the past weeks since the war, Kageyama and the other two were always faced with thefts and thugs, and to his realization Kageyama was not the only one who knew how to fight.

With a battle axe on his back, and the metal clad knuckles Aone was incredibly strong, he even told Hinata he was able to move much quickly and was flexible without the large fur coats, that his body was responding him quite nicely, Hinata as well was quick on his feet and the large sword on him did not at all feel heavy for him. He was swift with both his feet and his swordsmanship.

“Where did you learn to fight Hinata?” His voice surprises the youngest, he jumps as he looks back to see Kageyama glaring him down, without any real ill intention. Hinata gulps as he cowers a bit, even shuffles a few feet away which annoys Kageyama.

“I, I learned a lot from Asahi and Tanaka!” he yells quite loudly which was entirely unnecessarily, “They told me all these different steps and moves and and and,” he gets stuck on the world before Kageyama comes up to him and smacks him in the head. “And they taught me to be confident!”

Kageyama looks at him for a second longer, seeing the small boy stand straighter with his fingers tucked into his palms into a tight fist. His feet spread apart to create a good enough stance. Kageyama gives him a small smile which surprises the younger male, “Good.” He says as he continues to walk forward as well, with Aone who was already ways ahead of them both, comfortable and used to their antics.

They’ve grown to like one another, in their own small ways. Of course Hinata had adored the both of them, with his pure innocent feelings while Kageyama had a neutral feeling towards them both, not feeling any hatred to betray them, nor feeling anything good to be best friends with them.

Which make Kageyama recall his own back at home, he wonders what those two are up too, what everyone is up to actually.

He sighs as he looks up at the sky, whistling an odd tone. Hinata stops to stare at him, wondering why the soldier kept whistling a certain pattern day after day, but never really confronted Kageyama, believing it was some way to comfort the older male.

That is until two large black blobs headed straight the soldiers and attacked him for what seemed like a second before resting on the males shoulders. Hinata had his sword out already before realizing they were friends not foe, sheathing his sword once again.

Aone doesn’t take his eyes away from the odd looking birds, and when Hinata realizes it, neither does he.

The black birds were crows without the doubt, only they were so much different of what Hinata could remember. Its talons were sharper than any talon Hinata has seen and white, his beak as well white, only they had a bit of red at the tips. The black feathers of its wings were misshaped ranging from long and short, the same goes with their tails.

The biggest thing was their actual size, bigger than Kageyama’s head, two large crow-like birds stay put on the soldier’s shoulders.

“Holy!” Hinata harshly whispers as he keeps an eye on the birds, who in turn watch him just as closely, tilting their heads and switching heads ever so often to keep a look on Hinata. “I knew you had pet birds at Karasuno, but what the hell are those!” he points at them, quickly withdrawing it when one of the birds squawks at them.

“Judging by their beaks, they were definitely eating something before coming here.” Kageyama says as he lifts his hand to let the left bird nuzzle on his hand, recognizing Kageyama’s scent perfectly, not that it needed to. These were highly intelligent birds that need nothing more but the image of their master.

“You were whistling for them.” Aone speaks up, taking steps forward as if he was accusing Kageyama of something terrible.

Kageyama takes only one step back, hand lifting as he shakes his head, “I did call them, but nothing for betrayal if that is what you’re thinking.” the bird on his right lowers his head, feathers rising as it feels Aone as a threat. “Calm down, these guys know when you feel like hurting me.”

Aone does seem to relax, and then so does the bird. “Hinata, you were right, these are actually a few of the same birds from Karasuno.” He pets the right one this time, “but as you know not every living thing lives forever.” He smiles gently at his bird.

“So what’cha call them for then!” Hinata asked, lifting his head to inspect the birds better.

“To see how far Nekoma is right now.” He whispers a few words into the left crow and then to the right, words Hinata could not understand, ones that he was sure he heard Oikawa whisper before. He gulps as he takes a step back once more, before looking to the ground with feeling of despair take over him.

The two large birds spread their wings as much as they could on Kageyama’s shoulders before taking flight. Kageyama watches them go before taking a few steps forward. “Since they’re heading that way, means that we are going the right way.”

Hinata pouts as he nods his head, “Told ya.” But his voice automatically sounded different to Kageyama when he argues the ex-king turns his head to face Hinata who still has his eyes glued to the ground and dare Kageyama say it, but he was actually curious what made Hinata so sad.

“What the hell is it?” he asked, hopefully that was enough to get an answer from the boy.

“Those words you were speaking,” he gets right to it, not wanting to beat around the bush with these kinds of things, “Did you learn it from Oikawa?”

Kageyama looks at the smaller male who finally looks up to Kageyama with anger in his brown bright eyes. He sees determination in the younger male, but as well as frustration, nonetheless he nods his head. “Yeah, I did.”

“Did you know he killed Nishinoya and Tanaka then!” he yells as he stop in his tracks, Aone stays behind watching Hinata fill himself with hatred towards the king of Aoba Johsai, he looks over at Kageyama who keeps his eyes trained on the smaller male but no reaction was made. “Our friends Kageyama! Did you know he killed them both?”

Kageyama shakes his head, but replies quickly so he won’t be misunderstood, “He didn’t kill them Hinata,” he looks away towards the large grass fields in front of him. “He did something far worse.”

Hinata’s face of both bravery and anger falls apart into another despair one, his fist fall apart to his sides as he watches Kageyama continue to walk forward. “What do you mean?” he asked, but the male doesn’t give him a response back.

“Kageyama!” he screams towards the commander of Seijou’s army, “Kageyama what did he do?” he reaches out for the male, grabbing and tugging harshly for him too look back.

“You don’t need to know.” He frowns as he feels his shirt be endlessly tugged by Hinata forcibly.

“Whatever he did then,” Hinata starts, walks alongside him trying to get Kageyama to look at him again, “what did you do to help?” he had hope in his voice, hinting that he still believed that Kageyama was on their side entirely. Once he sees the frown deepen on Kageyama’s face, he lets go of whatever he was holding on to Kageyama and stands still.

Kageyama wants to keep walking forward, afraid to face the younger boy. Afraid to see the same boy who followed him everywhere and at one point in their young lives admired him look devastated for what Kageyama might confirm.

“Wait,” his voice breaks slightly and Kageyama could not help but flinches a bit, “are you saying you did nothing but watch.” Kageyama does stop at one point, in front where the grass got longer and thicker he stops before looking up to the sky.

“Did you know what my job was in Karasuno?”

“You were charge of everything.” Hinata replies with certainly in his voice.

Kageyama nods his head, “and when I was transferred to Aoba Johsai?”

“I never knew you did.”

“Exactly,” he turns his head towards Hinata, “no one knew, because I would be in charge of doing the dirty work. King Oikawa only trusted me to keep his deepest secrets, and I will.” He pauses as he steadies himself to say the next few things, “I did not just watch the bad things happen to Nishinoya and Tanaka, I did everything myself.”

Hinata’s eyes widen, as he walks backwards, shaking his head in disbelief, he could not form the words he wanted as he bumps into Aone who stands still watching the soldier look sadly at the both of them. “Your job was to torture I am assuming.” He speaks steady, as Hinata keeps shaking his head.

“Yeah,” he smiles sadistically, “Best there ever was, and it didn’t stop at just those two. Anyone who was a rebel, anyone who was as so much rumored as one went through me.”

“Stop!” Hinata cries as he covers his ears, trying to mute anything and everything.

“Hinata! I’m not the good guy you think I am!” he yells loud enough for the young boy to hear, “I’ve done so many horrible things to men, women and children alike.”

“Stop!” Hinata yells again, shaking his head furiously.

“Stop living in past where everything seemed okay.”

“Everything was okay!” he yells back, shutting his eyes closed and catching Kageyama off surprise. “Everything was okay, everything was fine but you had to end it!”

“I was doing it for my kingdom.” He whispers as he turns back around, heading into the large fields. Hinata cries loudly in the background as Kageyama too tries to pretend he enjoys his life, that he enjoys the path he had chosen for himself.

The birds return without much delay, making clicking noises only Kageyama could understand. He stays frozen when he hears the message, once the message was translated in his head he turns back around, “We have to get there quick, a few people are already there. Whatever you’re looking for might be something they are too.”

† †

“You’re still here.”

Daichi doesn’t turn away from his position, looking ahead like he was assigned to be. Watching the plains ahead of him on the eastside, seeing nothing but several trees, he was quiet, but he did hear Kuroo speak directly to him.

“I would imagine you would’ve run away like the rest of your friends.” Kuroo pulls his arms back, as he turns his head to see the other soldiers walking on the walls as they continue their rounds. Daichi stands ground and doesn’t say anything back.

Kuroo doesn’t mind the silent treatment; he likes being listened to without any interruptions. He smirks as he turns around fully away from Daichi, leaning back to have both their back aligned. He feels the new soldiers stiff, but still gets no other reaction. Again he is fine with it, as he looks up to sky he tells Daichi.

“I am in real deep shit right now.” He laughs as if it was a joke, but Daichi can hear the fear in his voice. “Can I tell you a secret?” Kuroo asked, his eyebrow raises as he waits for an answer, but when his question is answered in only silence he continues.

“The king, our king,” he adds in before actually telling Daichi anything, “is fighting between two personalities.” He index and middle finger split away from one another, “The weaker side is human side, he fights day and day, usually he only shows when he’s real passionate about something or when General Iwaizumi is around.” He addresses the man properly.

“Though, his demon side is winning every second now, and soon those two personalities, will end with just one.” He sticks the two outstretched fingers back together, watching his fingers in fascination. “Today something bad happened for me, and I am afraid that the human side of him will take over and that will be the end of me.”

He truly believes in Oikawa realizing where he was when Iwaizumi tells him the true, he was afraid the human mortal side of him will finally come to terms with his demon side and takeover anything evil and face Kuroo with grave punishment. There wasn’t anything Kuroo could ever do, but hope that his demon side would do something to win forever.

Yet he doubts it.

Even when Kuroo had let his own demon take over him, making him completely different and someone else entirely from whom he was. His human self was also long gone, too far away to ever reach back. He could’ve never won against the demon when he had nothing.

Oikawa still has Iwaizumi; he still has all those in the castle right now. The pink haired boy, the healer, the mage and the demon dog, he had the two commanders still well and amusing.

“Why do you want Oikawa to become a full demon?”

“So that he can take over the world without hesitation, without thinking about the consequences after,” Kuroo replies easily to Daichi, something he could do with the man. He sighs as his head falls back slightly, letting the tops of his hair grace on Daichi’s neck.

“After you take over the world, then what?” Daichi’s voice was monotone, plain as if he wasn’t interested in anything Kuroo had to say. Yet the demon smiled feasibly, with his arms still pulled back lazily.

“We make a world where only happiness exists.” He says it with full confidence, and yet it sounds like an empty promise when he says it to Daichi. “A world where no one is taken away from you.”

“What happened to you Kuroo?”

“I’ve already told you my origin story.” He doesn’t tell him the truth, wishing that what he already said was the truth, and hoping that Daichi would just accept it as it is, so that the male could hate him, and not try to understand him.

“Why are you still here Sawamura?” he tilts his head, trying to get an attempt to look at the male’s face, even for the slightest fraction, but from where he is there was no way he could.

“To find reason behind you.” He rejoinders with hesitance, yet he stands with confidence as he continues to watch the grounds and skies before him. Kuroo smiles sadly, not at all one of the many smirks and grins he had given everyone else, but a much more kinder smile.

One that exposes all the emotions he held to the world.

“Aren’t we always looking for reason? When are we going to be able to sit down and find peace?” He closes his eyes as he points his nose down, his shoulders relax as he puts almost all his weight on the man. His face is shadowed by the dark shades that cover his face.

Daichi lifts his head with the sun shining brightly on him, letting different yellows and oranges shape his face perfectly. “What meaning would we have if everything was just as easy?” he answered with his own question, actually hoping he’ll get an answer. His fist clenches on the staff he held, a part of the uniform, when he felt the large weight slowly disappear.

“I guess you’re right on that Sawamura.” Kuroo whispers, a small pure innocent smile on his lips as he disappears in the mid-air. Daichi nods his head even when there was no one looking anymore. Even when he was gone, Daichi still talks to himself about finding something in this world to live for.

“If there is no pain, how will you know what love feels.” It was an odd quote shared by many, but in the end, it always had one meaning to them all.

† †

Days passed before Oikawa presented himself back to the castle, his stature was most definitely different. Everyone was one their heels as the king came back, Kuroo out of everyone felt incredibly happy and relaxed when he sensed the new overwhelming power that dwelled inside Oikawa when he walked in.

The pure white uniform Oikawa had worn for years now had completely changed to a more fitting one with his horns on display and his red eyes for show. The black coat hugged his body comfortably, a large cape over the long coat floated behind him with elegance, his shoulders were clad in brown armor. The white boats ran all the way towards his mid-thighs, covering most of his black pants, it also gave him a boost in height even when he didn’t need it.

Everything stitched and detailed with a gold color, making it even more elegant. At his throat was a tiny skull of a globin, as if it was a taking place for a tie to hold place the cape. There was red lining on the collar of the cape, stretching up to cover Oikawa’s neck completely.

He hums as he enters the throne room, everyone gets quiet as they watch their king enter without a care in the world, he graces his fingers on the table top before twirling around and away from it to his throne. A large smile is in place as he finally takes a seat on his rightful place.

He crosses his long legs, one on top of the other, letting his arms fall slowly on the armchairs, looking forward he snaps his fingers and a large gold crown falls on his head. He smiles over the few of the great in his kingdom before saying, “We should get a makeover.”

Kuroo smirks along his side, nodding his head agreeing with the king.

Hanamaki watches carefully, unsure if it was at all appropriate to ask of anything considering Iwaizumi, because he oddly finds the situation completely eerie, especially when Kyoutani takes a step away from everyone, growling lowly as he doesn’t snap his eyes away from the king.

Matsukawa also looks at the king suspiciously, his face rose from his hand that was carrying it, watching both the two demons smile waiting for the rest to respond.

Yahaba notices the demon dog’s quick reaction, and couldn’t help but feel on the edge as well when the new king entered. Or at least that’s how Oikawa seemed to all of them. He was most definitely not someone they all recognized.

Watari was watching the king carefully as well, not one look of fear on his face changed though, his eyes were wide and his expression impassive but he was alert for anything. Yet Kuroo did not at all look effected so they did not have to worry for an imposter.

Kindaichi looked a bit confused, yet the commander had always looked confused and scared when he did not understand or could not read the situation around him.

“Who the hell are you?” Kunimi is the first to speak up, Kindaichi jumped from out of his skin as he tried to get Kunimi to shush down, but the older male shakes Kindaichi’s grip away from him, his eyes locked on the man before him.

“I am only a man, with a kingdom.” Oikawa’s smile widens, his eyes watching Kunimi closely finding interest in the boy, “You know this Kunimi.”

Hanamaki watches how Kunimi doesn’t back down from the demon king’s stare; he sits while standing his ground all the same. He frowns just like any other day when he finds something unsettling, “What happened to General Iwaizumi?” he asked, and everyone’s attentions drifts away from Kunimi towards the king, because everyone had the same question in their head.

“He chose himself over us.” Oikawa doesn’t falter to answer, ready with a reply as if he practiced and practiced for anything and every question to be thrown at him.

“You mean he chose himself over you.” Yahaba corrected him, and there was a quick frown on Oikawa’s lips before it sprung up like it never wavered. He shakes his head, “you could ask him yourself Yahaba, he would give you only the answer I gave.”

Kunimi stands from his position; he grabs the cape that symbolized his status at the table. A commander of the 13th division of the army, throwing it to the ground, “I will ask.” He says as he steps away from his chair, “and while I’m at it, I hereby resign my seat. “ The commander does indeed walk away from the table, successfully walking out the door without another look back.

Hanamaki doesn’t get it; he isn’t sure why everyone including himself was on edge like this. He turns his view back to Oikawa who now had a frown on his face; his head leaned back as his neck craned to the right. Looking rather upset that Kunimi walked away without another word.

There were two things in everyone’s mind; the first was the worry they had for the commander that had just left and what would become of him. The second was what was going to happen next.

Lots of shit happened next.

Hanamaki watched Yahaba leave just a few weeks as Oikawa’s new personality took over, he gulps as he recalls the memory perfectly, they were all gathered up, and all expect Kunimi, Kageyama and Iwaizumi. They’ve talked about all the new changes Oikawa would want, and yet no one asked what was going through Oikawa’s mind. What made him gave him the change of heart.

If it was Iwaizumi’s leaving that broke Oikawa entirely that led him like this, but everyone had strongly believed that Oikawa, being the once great king he was would come back to it for his people. Because that was always the priority in his list, no matter the circumstance the people of Aoba Johsai were always the first.

Yet Oikawa did not recover, and the idea this was Iwaizumi’s doing had been thrown away, and when Oikawa had said he wanted to summon a large amounts of demon soldiers was enough to push Yahaba out completely. The mage defended the opposing side, saying it was nearly impossible.

But Oikawa smiled at him, that fucking creepy smile he developed kept showing up, as he calmed Yahaba about it all.

“Some demons aren’t as loyal as Kyoutani is!” he yelled, and the demon dog watched carefully. “They’ll turn their backs you, and go and eat dozens of your citizens.”

“If that is the sacrifice then so be it.” Was his response, “But there is nothing to worry about, everyone would be fine.” And even if he said those words, it didn’t comfort anyone after he said that he didn’t care about the large amounts of people would be killed.

The entire room went cold, Kuroo stood with a smirk stretched wide and waiting. Oikawa stood ground, watching Yahaba with a stern expression after no one said a thing for the next few seconds Yahaba stood, doing the same as Kunimi stripping his status away as he walked away from the table.

No one bothered to stop him.

Because everyone wished they had the confidence to do just that.

Everyone wanted to be Yahaba at that moment.

Hanamaki remembers Kindaichi never showing up for the meeting anymore, not even in training after a few months of the ‘new’ rule. It was when Oikawa was finally taking the first step to summoning the demons he desperately wanted, so that no human soldier would ever have to fight another day.

“What about those who might die by disloyal demons?” he asked, but the question went unanswered as Oikawa continued to talk about different topics. That day Kindaichi decided that he was never really a part of the council. No longer needed nor wanted he completely disappeared as well.

Surprisingly Matsukawa was the next to go.

“The first I came here Takahiro, was to hide in a place where I was truly needed.” He says it his room as he was untying the cuffs of his new black uniform they all had to wear. He pulls it off as he looks at himself in the mirror. Hanamaki watches from behind, sitting on the edge of the taller males bed waiting for him to continue.

“Then, when I saw how amazing of a leader Oikawa was, I wanted to serve under him and help everyone around me as much as I could. I fell in love with everyone here, we were the family that I’ve always wanted. And when Iwaizumi came into the picture, it was as if Iwaizumi and Oikawa were mum and dad, you and me were the pair of cool uncles, the rest were out kids and Akaashi was some distant cousin on Iwaizumi’s side.”

It made Hanamaki laugh, for a short while until Matsukawa turned on his serious tone, “But look at Oikawa now, he is literally tearing us apart. And I don’t want to be the last one standing there by his side watching everyone else go.”

“So you’re leaving?” Hanamaki stands on his two legs, looking completely bewildered with the fact that Matsukawa was nodding his head.

“Before I can actually see this entire kingdom’s goal fall apart.”

Hanamaki doesn’t say anything more, letting the one friend he thought he could count on forever leave too.

The castle seems emptier without Matsukawa; there were no more playful jokes either when they all were assigned their paperwork. It was entirely quiet and awkward, and there were even replacements for those who had left, and that itself made a huge hole inside Hanamaki’s heart and soul.

Watari was signed off, even when the boy tried his best to fight for his position. Oikawa had made him leave for his own good; talking about it was for safety concerns that he would no need for those who can get hurt so easily, in other words he was calling Watari a weak link.

The male would’ve fought harder for his positon, if he wasn’t called a fault in their system. This entire time he had worked under Oikawa, he was one of the best of the best; even going as far as doing the impossible, yet still called weak was an entire blow.

Who were left of the original team were Hanamaki and Kyoutani, of course Hanamaki doesn’t doubt that if the demon dog had the chance he would’ve left when he first sensed Oikawa to be someone as dangerous as he was now.

Hanamaki sighs as he drops his pen down, looking at the paperwork he gone through and then around the entire room. Maybe it was just him, but before the room was always lighted up in almost the smallest ways. Now it did look dark and boring. Something he could not fit into.

But he had a promise to keep even when the promise was to someone who had abandon Oikawa like the rest. But he didn’t want to leave the king behind, not with what they have all been through. Yet each day it seemed impossible to cope with the fact that everyone is changing, for the worse? He wasn’t so sure himself, but it was all going somewhere to a place Hanamaki wouldn’t like.

† †

Kunimi was the first to leave, it was a surprise to Oikawa that male would upright and leave without any more questions asked. If anyone where to leave he expected it to be Hanamaki, yet the male stayed.

Even when the rest followed soon after, even when he stripped Watari’s status off him, he still had Hanamaki standing right by him. He no longer looked a cheery as he did those months ago, yet he was standing and breathing, waiting for each order Oikawa had given him.

And when those two were finally alone, he urged up the courage to ask a dreadful question.

“Why are you still doing here?” It wasn’t as if Oikawa even cared at this point, but to the demon king it still was off for the tall male to stay in his place after such events that had happened before hand.

Hanamaki did not at all look surprise at the question, he actually looked quite tired. After much examination Oikawa was actually able to tell from how close he was how much Hanamaki was dying in the inside. The lazy look on his face was deader than he realized; the black bags under his eyes were much worse from far away.

He was skinner as well, of course he wasn’t allowed to train any longer as well. No one was.

Oikawa was finally going to start the ritual for the demons to come and take their place in Oikawa’s ‘beloved kingdom.’ The pink haired boy smiled up to his king, giving him a genuine smile despite all the heartache, “You are the king, I’ve been by your side from the start.” He picks up his pen, scribbling down on a new stack of paperwork that has been left undone for some time now.

Oikawa watches him closely, still not understanding him despite what he had said about being with one another when they needed each other the most, “That’s enough Hanamaki, there is no need for you anymore.” He says with certainly in his voice and the feathered pen in Hanamaki hand stops completely.

It was silent between the two, and since Oikawa had changed Aoba Johsai’s entire direction route it was completely awkward. Hanamaki lays his pen down, pushing himself away from the desk as his chair’s feet scrap down on granite below them.

He looks up at the king for maybe the first time in months. “Excuse me?” he asked, a bit annoyed and finally showing some emotion in his voice. “You’re telling me what now?”

“You can leave; you have no purpose here now.” Oikawa says it without any real emotion; he actually thinks it’s becoming a waste of time for him to address Hanamaki away properly, regretting not sending someone else to do it now.

“What the actual fuck.” Hanamaki whines in confusion, he stands up from his seat, pushing the chair away forcibly as it knocks itself down, hitting the ground loudly. “What the hell is wrong with you Oikawa?” he asked, jamming his finger against the king’s chest.

“I’ve been staying here for you, I thought fuck the rest of them, they probably don’t understand what you could be feeling right now, that you probably need someone who can keep you sane, keep you from forgetting what was, to keep you stable when everyone goes downhill. To help you overcome anything. I actually thought I was doing Iwaizumi a favor.” The name makes Oikawa flinch, and Hanamaki doesn’t forget the look.

“But you fucking tell me that I need to pack my bags and get out, it’s a clear slap in the face _my king_ ” he spats out with the ugliest attitude. “That you don’t fucking care, not from the start and not from now. You clearly don’t fucking need anyone do you?” he asked, but Oikawa only watches with a bored expression.

“Fuck, I guess Iwaizumi was right.” He ends it at that, knowing it would hit Oikawa hit the heart he shoves past the king, without another word. Still in actual disbelief that this was all happening, that everything the team had worked for was slowly disappearing to who knows where.

That the entire team itself had ran off to hide to who knows where. Because he was sure Aoba Johsai was no longer a home they wanted to reside in.

They must’ve run off to someone far from these borders, and Hanamaki was ready to do the same.

He walked to the stables to get Trubochki, watching Galet in his own stable. He swallows as he sees the lonely horse huff and walk backwards and forwards, impatient and greedy for a run. He sighs as he walks up to the horse, guiding the horse with him towards Trubochki so that he can take both horses.

Because fuck it Galet doesn’t deserve this treatment either.

He ties the rope along with Tru’s, wiping his eyes with his sleeve trying to pretend his sight was only getting foggy, and not because of the dozens of tears that drop heavily.

This was happening too fast, like he wasn’t able to register at first but now that he was outside the kingdom after a year. He could finally feel the effects take over his body.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy macaroni, how is it going you guys?


	7. Divert Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys.

Hanamaki ties the ropes securely between Tru and Galet, making so he wouldn’t have to worry about Galet left behind. Hanamaki decides to leave Aoba Johsai, with everything was happening this really wasn’t his home anymore.

He grabs his large own personal saddle and drops it on top of Tru, adjusting it properly before stopping all movements. Hanamaki slides his hands off the saddle, gently touching the horse’s side before looking forward.

He left the manor when he first came back to war for the first time. He actually never has been inside there after Iwaizumi’s mother death. Since Oikawa gained the king status Hanamaki never had another home but the castle, and he knew nothing but the castle halls.

He takes his eyes away from the building, facing the castle now.

He leans against the horse’s back, watching it closely but he really does look at the castle but more thinking what exactly all this was.

They had everything they needed.

The power, a goal, and a team.

Everything they needed to get to their finish point, but the captain of that said team had walked ahead from everyone else, leaving them behind as he joined new team for a new goal.

Hanamaki freezes in his spot before realizing something. He straightens his back before walking around Tru to stand in front of the castle with no obstacles in his way. His eyes widen as he thinks about what Oikawa’s new goal could be.

If it were at all the goal they had before, or if it was completely different. More question fill in as well as Hanamaki wonders deeper into the entire situation, leaving Tru and Galet behind him he continues to walk forward, unconsciously setting up a new mission for himself.

And when he gets his answers, he’ll figure out what to do when he leaves the castle.

Passing through the guards easily, for his stripped status has not at all been made known yet throughout the entire castle; he walks up those same steps he has all his life for the last time, heading towards where he oddly knows Oikawa would be.

Pushing the library doors to open Hanamaki marches in, immediately spotting Oikawa in the same spot near an open window. “Oikawa.”

The king sits with his legs crossed, his eye focused on a purple book opened near the end. He doesn’t bother to close the book, nor does he bother to lift his head to acknowledge his friend. He simply takes his eyes away from the pages to Hanamaki who gives him a look of steadiness.

“Oikawa,” he repeats, with more care in his voice because dealing with Oikawa never ends well with force. “What is going on exactly?” he tilts his head slightly, his right arm going up to scratch the back of his head.

Oikawa does decide to close his book, laying it on his lap as his legs come unfold before giving Hanamaki his full attention, his eyes were a calmer red than before. Hanamaki takes it as a sign that he was going to get several answers out of the king. Hopefully answers he was hoping for and not ones he is dreading to hear.

The book on Oikawa’s lap disappears in a bright beautiful purple fire. Assuming it was made of magic, Hanamaki smiles seeing how magic can be so beautiful when Oikawa was doing so much bad with it lately.

He looks out the window, watching the red sky with yellow clouds topping over the kingdom. “Have you seen outside lately? It’s like hell is about to break loose.” He doesn’t take his eyes away from the window, but his vision does capture Oikawa doing the same.

“Maybe because it is.” He whispers, but Hanamaki notices a pit of sadness laced in with those words. It makes Hanamaki want to cry for some god odd reason.

Instead of the knight scoffs, before letting out a laugh as he looks down at his king with a sad expression coming into place he asked Oikawa, “What’s the endgame?” he needs to know, wants to know, he has to know.

“Endgame?” Oikawa asked him back, looking at him for a second before returning his gaze back to the sky, he ponders and he thinks. Trying to come up with an answer that he was not so sure it existed. The silence was actually enough for Hanamaki.

It’s quiet for a while, a long pause that Hanamaki does not at all find any awkwardness in, but he doesn’t find any peace either.

He waits though, patiently for his friend to say anything, he looks to the left to see the different shelves of books that were either neglected or read by Oikawa, the king had always had an interest in reading, especially ones that had adventurous characters.

Not only fiction but real characters as well. Pirates or merchants who had seen it all, written in journals to retell to everyone. Back in the years, Hanamaki would recall about the times Iwaizumi would tell him that Oikawa’s dream was to travel and explore the world.

That he believed he wasn’t meant for the throne.

Hanamaki never believed in that, always favoring the idea of Oikawa always being the king they all adored and loved. He believed Oikawa was a man of future peace, one who could bring it and stabilized it.

He believed Oikawa was born for the throne, but now. He thinks all everything he believed was only a lie.

Look at Iwaizumi; everyone believed he was going to the last to leave if something like this to occur, the one to bring reason to their king, but look where he is now.

First to disappear from the world.

Their world.

One by one the rest of his friends decided to leave as well, as if Oikawa and this goal of theirs were never important to them in the first place. They even left Kyoutani behind, leaving with everyone he hated since the beginning.  

Now that he thinks about, it was as if Kyoutani was the only one to know this was the future that was store for everyone else. Nonetheless, Kyoutani soon relaxed with everyone else, began to accept everyone as a friend and more like a family.

Kyoutani trusted them all, and to be left behind like this was only heartbreaking. Hanamaki smiled, feeling disgusting, how did everyone else feel as they left their friend behind to be able to live in happiness without everyone else.

Of course Hanamaki knows that none of them could ever feel happy again.

Because they had everything.

And their everything was the sole reason they now have nothing.

Looking back at Oikawa, who was actually staring at him for quite a while now, scares Hanamaki gravely. The smile on his face was small, but it looked menacing his eyes were in pain but the emotion he was showing looked like he happy. He had seen the thousands of façades the king had made but this one definitely confusing him.

He doesn’t move though, he could never when he was set out on a mission like this.

“I plan to take over everything, make it bend and break in my will.” His smile only grows more devious, and Hanamaki feels himself start to shake and sweat.

“Bastard,” he whispers as Oikawa stands up, taking long steps closer to Hanamaki. The male was sitting on the edge of the table, his hands pulls back from keeping being unstable, he doesn’t leave his spot as Oikawa comes to close to him.

Letting his own palms lay flat against the table, leaning close to Hanamaki. Letting the older male see the sharp canines, and the red dread in his eyes, but Hanamaki doesn’t look away from the king.

Something in his eyes were screaming at him, for some reason Hanamaki could only listen to mute silence. Oddly enough he could only think of running, faraway from here as possible. But his body would not let him move. “Makki,” the king whispers, letting his hands pry away from the beige table to encircle Hanamaki into his arms.

Oikawa’s hands were now placed on Hanamaki’s back, one on his shoulder and one the lower side. He pulls the knight closer to him, keeping him in a hug before shoving his face into his shoulder, muffling the tears that were coming out of the king’s eyes.

Hanamaki feels dread and coldness develop all over him, fear shaking him in more ways than one before closing his own eyes as he lets out a whimper of his own, tears fall as well. He actually can’t feel the king’s tears on his shoulder, he thinks it’s because of what he was wearing, it far too thick for any type of liquid to pass to his skin.

Hanamaki’s grip on the table slide off, but Oikawa’s tight grip on the man stays so he doesn’t fall back. A large warm liquid starts to spread on Hanamaki’s back and he could not help but feel relieved to be away from the cold.

But the cold was now spreading from inside as well, slowly but surely. He smiles a bit as he coughs up a bit. Another warm liquid starts to seek out of lips, trailing down from the corner of his lips to chin. He opens his eyes staring off to the high ceilings as he brings his arms around.

The tiredness starts to grow through his eyes, around as well as they soon start to fade in color. Hanamaki laughs weakly as he wraps his arms around Oikawa, his wrist no longer strong enough to support the weight of his hands as he lays them awkwardly on his back.

Oikawa’s grip tightens, this time Hanamaki can feel the vibrations coming from Oikawa’s mouth on his shoulder, screaming and yelling as the king takes his right hand out of Hanamaki’s shoulder blade area, letting more blood fall.

Oikawa’s looks over the male’s shoulder, tears still falling as he looks at his hand. Nails sharp and demonic covered in the crimson red, thick and warm. His eyes widen, but he soon stops crying as he Hanamaki’s arms start to fall away from the king.

“I’m so sorry Tooru.” Hanamaki whispers as he drops his arms entirely, letting them fall to his side and bang against the table harshly. Oikawa too stops all movement; he lifts his face away from the males shoulder. His tear stained face is now drying up as Oikawa lays Hanamaki on the table. He wipes up the blood from his hand on his own cape. Knowing he can get replaced easily.

He shakes as he looks at his friend on the table, eyes still open with a smile on his face. Oikawa reaches in with the now blood caked hand to close the male’s eyes but retracts it quickly. Instead his left hand reaches in as he closes the eyelids.

He watches the blood spread around the table, soon dripping off to the carpet floors. Oikawa does nothing to stop it, walking backwards the back of his knees bumps into a chair, and he lets himself fall back to sit.  


He covers his mouth with his left, too afraid to look at his right. He feels more tears threaten to fall but something inside him changes as he drops his hand. Both of them on his lap he leans back on the cushioned chair, he tilts his head back to look outside.

Towards the skies that has been the color of red for a long time now. Oikawa looks down, where his walls stands and for the first time in months he starts thinking about his citizens and wonders what was going down there now.

Of course he heard rumors.

Rumors on how bad it is over there now.

That ever since the war with Datekou and Shiratorizawa the man that took over was no longer their beloved king, but a horrible demonic demon lord. One that destroyed the wellbeing’s of so many, one that kills anything that it touches.

Oikawa moves his head away from the window as he looks at a planet on a table not too far from him. He reaches out towards it, to touch its delicate leaves only to watch turn grey and fall apart.

He pulls away slowly; he already knew it was true. He discovered it himself not too long ago, that he could no longer fix things. He could only even manage to kill it, or make it far worse.

He turns back and looks at Hanamaki on the table; he thinks the blood had stopped now. His eyes are now devoid from any emotion as he curls away on the small cushioned chair he was sitting on. He blinks with eyes wide, wondering what to do.

Pulling his legs away from his torso he flicks his wrist and a purple book magically appears.

And so he starts.

Reading and reading.

Pretending that there is nothing going wrong, while floors away from him was a large portal where Kyoutani was managing, letting more and more demons who volunteered to rise from a secluded place from the underworld.

Kyoutani watches them enter the dungeons in a havoc fashion. Screaming and jumping in joy.

Another man stands tall next to Kyoutani, the prince of Johzenji decided to stay as he watched all the demons celebrate freedom from their prison, he jumped and yelled along with them. Even hugging a few of the ones he recognized.

Terushima Yuji, a demon prince from an island not too far from the continent. His father had sent him here to become allies with the new upcoming demon king. They were a kingdom filled with demons, and once the news had spread that Aoba Johsai’s king was a demon or a monster to be more specific from the people’s view.

It was like a success point for Johzenji, a winning score really that a powerful kingdom was ruled by one of their own.

Kyoutani hated his own kind, he hated them so much.

Before meeting everyone in Aoba Johsai, when everything was perfect he could agree with their mutual disgust for humans. After those of Aoba Johsai, he forgot the disgust he had for humans, loving them more than anything in the world.

It’s one of his flaws.

But he still hated demons, if anything he hated them more after meeting the mortals from Aoba Johsai. Humans betray one another, only to help another. Humans throw away a lot of things, to help another. Human’s cared and loved, and could never exist in solitude. They were social animals, animals that rely on everything and everyone.

Demons stabbed anyone behind the back, or even in their chest. Depends on how they were feeling. They stole and the pushed, they killed with no remorse. They did whatever they wanted for themselves, sometimes because it is on a whim.

Kyoutani hated each and every one of them.

Especially with the fact that several demons had put him in fighting rings for their own entertainment. Also with the fact that most of them want to kill anything good the humans had made.

† †

_A few months back_

The castle was empty when they arrived.

With no one around, Hinata did not expect the kingdom to be like the ruin it was. He unsheathes his sword, points the tip up as he screams his little heart out, “Come on Kenma!”

Kageyama watches with interest, even taking a step back as he feels a large energy burst through around them. Aone stands his arm lifted up his eye level to protect his eyes from large burst of winds coming from the sword. Even a large bright flash of light comes through, but it dims down as soon as it appears.

A male in a white cloak stands with his shoulders hunched; his head was covered by the hood and he was looking away from everyone, after maybe a minute he turns around and Kageyama automatically feels drawn to him.

He doesn’t know he was not the only one.

Hinata now has the large burst to run towards Kenma and give him a large hug.

Aone too, had a weird feeling inside him that he can label of adoration for the smaller male.

Kenma blinks a few times before darting his eyes away from everyone, feeling uncomfortable with everyone staring at him.

“Shoyou,” he whispers as he looks down at his hands for a few seconds before looking back to his friend who hasn’t responded yet. He gulps as he calls out his name again, and this time Hinata snaps out of whatever daze he was in.

“Sorry about that.” He laughs as he scratches the back of his head, “I mean I seen you before, but for some reason...” he pauses as he continues to look at Kenma carefully, “for some reason it feels really different.”

Kenma hears him, as he looks up at the broken ceiling of the castle they’ve entered, seeing all that was and all that was left. He doesn’t show much emotion, Kageyama notices that his eyes only ever dart to certain parts. Parts where he believes used to mean something the old king.

“What happened here Kenma?” Hinata asked, taking a step closer while watching his own surroundings as well. There wasn’t one area that didn’t look safe for him to touch, knowing that if he did it would crumble under his fingers.

“It was all because of me.” He replies after looking at the non-existence ceiling for a while longer. He looks back at Hinata and gives him a small smile. “Nothing we can do now though.” He turns around again and continues to walk forward.

Hinata follows quickly; Aone goes once Hinata started to move. Kageyama stayed in his place, looking back to stare at the door, feeling a large presence there. He whistles and his birds fly in without another second passing.

They land perfectly on his shoulders, ruffling their wings to get comfortable in their position. Kageyama watches the door a while longer before following the rest towards where Kenma had wanted to go in the first place.

The walk there was troublesome to everyone, there was steps missing, and ground crumbling beneath them all, and stones where in the way of their path. Yet they passed it all, even with all the trouble they made it passed the ripped red banners, broken clay pots and paintings. They passed it all to make it into a room that looked untouched.

Kenma was the first to enter; Kageyama was able to see the small dissatisfaction wave go through him when he saw what he was looking for wasn’t there. He walks in nonetheless, hoping to find some clue of who could have taken it.

“Is it not here?” Hinata pounders, catching on that Kenma wasn’t able to find whatever they were looking for. “Did, maybe someone take it?” he walks off to the left to inspect the area as well.

There was a small stand, with a wooden staff that was placed on top. It was long, at least long enough to be exactly Kenma’s height. When the male went ahead to grab it, a small white glow comes from his palm.

Nothing else happens when Kenma grabs the staff, pulling it towards him to his chest as he whispers words no one else in the room could understand. The staff itself makes a warm glow, and Kenma clutches it tighter to himself.

Few minutes pass, Kageyama was leaning against the wall as Hinata and Aone stay in the middle, behind Kenma as they wait for something to happen, or for Kenma to say something. For anything really, because none of them at were sure what was happening with the old king.

“I see now.” They hear him whisper as he turns around to face Hinata, “It looks like someone has the orb I’ve been looking for.” Even with that conclusion, Kenma smiles as he reassures everyone that the staff alone is enough for him.

“There used to be an orb on top of the staff.” He lifts the staff for everyone to see, it was shaped of a disfigured round cat head, even what looks like whiskers were sprouting out from its cheeks. The collar of the staff looked like the tail of the cat, wrapping around to the shaft. It was wooden, and there wasn’t much to it but that.

Where the two ears of the staff was located, there was an orb that Kenma claims was once his that was placed there. Something about how it was taken, he just doesn’t know where it was and who had it.

With everything settled, Kageyama pushes himself off the wall standing tall with a haughty attitude. “I’m leaving then.” Everyone turns their attention to him, waiting for the commander to say something else, but Kageyama had no more words to share as he starts walking towards the entrance of the room.

“Are you sure you know you’re way back?” Kenma says above a whisper. He doesn’t look at Kageyama, his eyes watching anything close to Kageyama but never directed at him. Even Hinata’s eyes diverted away from the commander, because in the tone in Kenma’s voice was a bit threatening.

“Kageyama,” Kenma speaks up, his eyes finally locking with Kageyama’s own blue ones. “What is your goal in Aoba Johsai?” he genuinely cares, and wonders on what was his goal from the beginning, but Kenma doesn’t end his question there.

“When Hinata first brought you in, I sensed something dark inside you, something that should never be associated with peace and love.”

Kageyama’s fist clenched tightly as he looks at Kenma, his eyes now filling with frustration. Aoba Johsai’s goal was everyone’s goal in the council. Peace and prosperity for all in Aoba Johsai, and the world. It doesn’t matter if it was world domination, nor a monocracy. In the end everyone would be happy.

“How the hell would you know?” it was a stupid question, Kageyama knows that but he didn’t know how else to defend himself with a past king. A king no one hears about anymore, unless through study and deep investigation.

“I used pure magic and it still destroyed my own kingdom. With black magic it would probably kill your kingdom faster.” Kenma retorts, admitting that dipping his fingers into what he thought could be good were one of the greatest mistakes he had ever done.

“Oikawa is different.”

“How so?”

“People loved him from the beginning, and he was born to be king.” He plainly states as he leaves the room. Hinata’s eyes widen as he watches the male leave, he swiftly turns back to look at Kenma who had a down casted look, his clench on the staff was tight, his knuckles even turned white from the strong grip.

“Kenma.” Hinata whispers apologetic, without saying another word he runs after Kageyama. Hoping that he’ll get the male to return and apologize to his friend.

Jumping around different stones and derby, he was catching up the taller male quickly, “Kageyama!” he screams as he dashes towards him, knowing that he won’t turn around unless he was forced too. Letting go of his sword Hinata tackles Kageyama down with his arms tied around the male’s waist.

Kageyama grunts as he falls on top of dozens of pebbles and stones that pushes harshly against his skin. “Bastard.” Kageyama tries to say, but his face was smashed between both the floor and Kageyama’s hand.

Kageyama pushes the smaller boy away from him, his hand on top of the orange mop of hair, “Get off!” he mutters, but the smaller boy shakes his head. Yelling his own words, but were unheard because they were muffled into Kageyama’s stomach.

The commander flips Hinata away from him, making him fly off him before dropping to the ground harshly. It doesn’t seem to affect Hinata, despite the rocks sticking to his skin for a bit before falling as well. Hinata gets up and lands a punch on Kageyama face.

Kageyama launches in as well to land his own hit, but the small boy was extremely quick, dodging the punch before slamming his own body against Kageyama to knock him out again. This time though, Kageyama was prepared, gripping on to the male’s shirt before lifting him off the ground.

He drops him again, making his land in awkward position. He hears the young boy cry out in pain, but he doesn’t dwell in it. Neither of them does as Hinata flips back up, ready to attack Kageyama once again. Only this time, Kageyama moves away from him, taking a few steps back he lunges a kick at the small boy.

But Hinata was quick on his reflexes, catching the leg and pulling making Kageyama go off balance, but the ex-king, grabs on to Hinata before falling down, causing the two of them to fall.

Kageyama gets the chance to elbow the smaller boy in the face, but once he pulls his arm away to give him another hit Hinata opens his mouth and grabs his arm by his teeth, closing his jaw to leave a horrible bite on Kageyama’s arm.

Kageyama curses as he tries to shake away the boy, then there was a thunderous noise made above them that causes them to both stop.

Hinata doesn’t let go of Kageyama, but his jaw doesn’t clench any tighter around Kageyama’s flesh. Kageyama no longer shakes away the boy, but his grip on the younger boy’s shirt hasn’t lessen. Aone who was watching the two wrestle one another looks up, but sees nothing but the still intact ceiling of the hallway.

Kenma takes a few steps outside the room he was just in, wondering what the noise could be. Once he sees that everyone was still in the hallway, he decides to check out a window, but there was still nothing outside that could be that noise.

There were no dark clouds in the sky either, nor did anything move to shake them so it could not be any natural disasters. Kenma decides to leave the floor, back to where the only entrance is available. Everyone follows, Kageyama now interested in what this could all be.

They take the same trail back, and once Kenma takes one step outside he feels a large energy wave go through him. He quickly takes a step back, lifting his arms out so no one can pass him. “There’s something blocking us from leaving.”

Kageyama frowns, walking past Kenma as he reaches out but the king shakes his head, grabbing on to Kageyama quickly, “No! Kageyama please trust me. This magic displayed will kill anything related to demonic power.”

He turns his head towards Aone and Hinata, “Only those two can pass, my body is only manifested with magic from the demons. I would disappear, but I can always reform myself again. You on the other hand, will die.”

His golden eyes watch Kageyama worryingly; trying his hardest to convince Kageyama that he needs to stay inside the castle. Kageyama growls as he pulls away from Kenma, but he does listen to Kenma, taking a few steps back.

Kenma looks around at something no else could see. Inspecting it, wondering what is going on with it and who might of casted it to prevent them from leaving the castle. “Something must’ve triggered it. It wasn’t here a few minutes ago.” He whispers to himself.

Kageyama stays back, a neutral expression on his face, “Can’t you do anything about it?” he probes, “I thought you were the man of magic.” He rolls his eyes when he says it, clearly showing his dislike for the man.

Kenma gulps, facing away from the ex-king, “I could, but I would need to store up energy first. That may take a while.” He says as he looks back to Hinata who gives him an encouraging smile. He smiles back as he tells Hinata, “I need you to go find me something, both you and Aone.”

Hinata nods his head, memorizing all the items Kenma has asked for before leading Aone off to the outside of the castle. “We’ll be back in no time!” he yells as he hopes to the stairs, “Kageyama don’t do anything stupid!”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything back, he can’t even see Hinata going do the stairs from where he was, he simply stays put in his spot before the entire castle goes silent with just him and Kenma inside.

They don’t talk, not for a long while. Kageyama stays where he is and Kenma wonders off. The ex-king doesn’t bother with following the boy, he doesn’t have a purpose to do anything here but bring Hinata to the castle because of the odd strong urge to do so.

When he sees Kenma again, a few hours has passed. Kenma looks out the entrance and whispers loud enough for Kageyama to hear. “They should be returning soon.”

Kageyama watches him for a second before looking away to no particular place. He just really didn’t want to be there. He strongly believed that he was needed back at the castle, feeling a strong urge to just break through the walls of the castle to go back.

He knows there is something happening at this second, something he thinks he can help in if he was only there.

“Tooru Oikawa is the name of your king correct?” Kenma’s voice brings him back from his short moment of thinking, “I’ve seen him only once, but something has tainted him.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything back, not really caring what Kenma had to say about his king or his beliefs. He doesn’t even bother to give any attention to Kenma either, trying to indicate he didn’t want to hear anything Kenma had to say.

“He would have been a great king,” he pauses and Kageyama couldn’t help but look at him from the corner of his eyes. “He has everything to succeed to be one for his kingdom, but not for the world.” He makes it so that the two were facing one another.

“Kageyama, can I show you something?” He takes a step forward, with his arm stretching towards the man before telling him, “Something terrible, I understand if you don’t want to see it but please let me show you.”

Kageyama watches Kenma’s hand reach out to him, reaching for him to grab and see something that would change his life for the entirely. Nonetheless, the temptation was too grand to resist for Kageyama and so he lets his own grasp Kenma’s.

† †

Where ever he was, it was dark.

Kageyama didn’t react too badly about being place somewhere he doesn’t know, but he was panicking a little. He looks around, reaching for anything that could guide him to understand where he was. With his hand outstretched he does feel a large surface next to him.

It was simply a wall, but it was enough for Kageyama. He pushed his hand against it, letting it guide him forward as he reaches a corner; he soon starts to walk in a new direction until the wall changes into a different surface.

He pats around the area until he finds a handle pulling it he doesn’t know what it could be, but of course he pushes it for one last try to find it open easily. He gulps as he looks around the lighted room, watching all the familiar wallpaper paintings.

It was one of the corridors in Aoba Johsai, specifically one that has the rooms of his comrades and his own. Walking to the left towards his own room, he passes different maids walking back and forth. They’re lips were pulled down to frown, eyes no longer shined with carefreeness and they looked absolutely tired.

He passes two doors on the right, reaching the third one knowing this wasn’t his own room. It was a little more up ahead, but he opens the door nonetheless.

Most times when Kageyama opened this door, he was greeted with a look of disgust. Of course he never took it to heart because that was just the way Kunimi had greeted everyone, Kageyama was no exception.

“Kunimi?” he whispers the name, but it sounds foreign to him. As if he never said that name ever in his life, but he has. He has countless times, just like his first name so he tries that instead, “Akira?” he goes deeper into the room, tracing his fingers on the desk covered in dust.

He pulls away his hand when he remembers how it was impossible that the desk could get this dirty. If it wasn’t the maids that cleaned it, Kunimi would surely be the one to make sure not even one spec would be there.

Now noticing that, he realizes there was nothing but a cup of pens on the desk. Kunimi didn’t bother with his items, but he had so much more than this. He had pencils and papers of different varity, he had books and journals, pulling one of the drawers he sees that it was completely empty.

Taking a few steps back, before dashing off he runs towards another room. Kindaichi’s room was a mess; he would remember all those times where Kunimi and him would go wait on him before heading to any event they had to attend to.

He was also making a large mess, looking for the items the maids had cleaned up and placed elsewhere. So the room was always a mess until the next morning, but the room was cleaned when he pushed through the doors.

He takes a step back again, running down the corridor to the stairs. There was only one person he can go to who has to know what was happening. “Oikawa! King Oikawa!” he pushes through a few doors calling out for his king but there was no response.

He could search the entire castle, but Kenma shows up again looking at Kageyama carefully. “This is, this Aoba Johsai’s future Kageyama.” He walks away, and Kageyama has no choice but to follow him asking him different questions about where his friends he could be.

“Don’t you think you are overreacting?” Kenma asks him, never answering Kageyama’s own questions.

“How could I be? They’re my friends they have been with me my entire life, there obvious signs that they have gone missing!” he screams, completely overstressing the whole situation.

“Kageyama, they left Aoba Johsai. They…” Kenma had a hard time trying to explain the entire situation that happened once a man had left, so he continues to walk. After a large awkward silence where Kenma had completely stayed silent they were at the floor that Kageyama has never been to.

No one ever has but Iwaizumi and Oikawa, or at least from his knowledge.

“Why are we here?” Kageyama asked, as Kenma moves out of the way of for Kageyama to look at the large doors in front of him. Kenma licks his lips looking away from Kageyama as his eyes too are afraid to make contact with Kageyama.

Afraid whatever emotion he was feeling inside him will consume Kageyama, “You don’t have to open this door.” He tells Kageyama constantly, making sure that it wasn’t Kenma who forced him to open this door.

Kageyama gulps all the nervousness he was feeling, looking away from Kenma to the door presented in front of him. He walks a few steps forward, placing his hand on the cold wooden door before pushing it with all his strength.

The entire room was breathtaking, beautiful teal curtains fell from the high ceilings that had paintings of different plants, even ones that Kageyama thinks doesn’t exist. There are different sized pillars all across the room, rising higher than the previous one topped with different bushes and vines were wrapped around them, it was like an inside outstanding garden.

But there was only one thing that actually took Kageyama’s devotion. He walks into the room, Kenma following from a distance. Not looking at anything that was inside the room but his feet that touched the white marble floor.

There was a large brown coffin, with a cushion of white lining the entire thing except for the top. It was empty and closed, but Kageyama can see everything inside the large box. The wood was beautiful, shiny and magnificent cover of the large coffin was made of crystal glass. It had different angles and edges that made it look elegant.

Kageyama reaches out to touch the item, but something catches him from the corner of his eyes. He retracts his arm as he straightens his back to look at another casket to his right. His mouth is wide open, he wants to scream but nothing comes out of his mouth.

A strangled scream, one no one can hear but Kageyama himself. He takes a few steps back, realizing exactly how large the caskets are. He wants to say something, he wants to do something but he was frozen in his spot.

“Hanamaki-san?” he finally croaks out, his fingers itching to grabs his head and scream. Hanamaki laid inside one the caskets left to the one in the middle. His arms were folded in front of him, with his fingers intertwined.

He was pale, so pale, yet beautiful in the same time. Surrounding Hanamaki’s body were thousands of dark green ivies and with different orange and yellow chrysanthemums. The casket was also made of the same wood as the one next to Kageyama, as well the glass top.

Kageyama’s breathing starts to get heavier, Kenma watches all too sadly at the entire scene. He walks closer to the casket, trailing his fingers on plaque. “Takahiro Hanamaki,” he says it with gentleness, before looking at Kageyama, he asks him if he knew the significance of the plants inside with him.

“The ivy gives you an idea of a strong connection, a bond that has lasted for a long time.” He pauses as he turns to look at Kageyama, “the chrysanthemums could mean many things, but these ones mean support, especially when times were difficult.” Kenma lets his hands fall from the plaque as he turns fully to Kageyama.

“You're king and this man, was that their relationship?”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything; he couldn’t say anything for his entire attention was consumed by Hanamaki’s corpse laying quietly and peacefully inside the large coffin. The uniform they used to wear was on his skin as well, showing his status.

Instead Kageyama only shakes his head.

“Kageyama, please look around you. There are more caskets around you, besides these two there are seven more.”

Seven… seven and two makes nine.

Nine is their number.

The nine of them who had a goal, which is slowly turning into a dream.

Kageyama turns his head to the left, looking at his left he sees a plaque just like Hanamaki’s only this time this plaque had the name of one of Kageyama’s respected idols.

_Hajime Iwaizumi_

He takes large steps back until his thighs hit another plaque standing tall.

_Issei Matsukawa_

Kageyama looks around himself, the other caskets were becoming more visible. He shakes his head, not at all wanting to believe any of this.

“The rest of council had left, they didn’t want to be ruled under Oikawa any longer. Your friend Hanamaki…” he pauses again, looking at the tall man inside the casket once more, “he was the only one who stayed.”

“No!” Kageyama screams as he grabs on to his head, pulling his hair as he squeezes his eyes shut. He mutters about things Kenma cannot hear, nor does Kenma even try to comprehend the male for there was someone coming this way.

He looks over at the entrance and sees the grand king himself walking in quickly, looking around the entire room, searching for anything that could have caused a distribution in his thoughts.

Another figure follows behind him, and Kenma looks away from the male. Watching solely Kageyama, pretending the two aren’t there.

“What are you doing?” the male in red complains as he follows his king. A voice Kenma flinches too, but he still doesn’t dare look at him.

“I felt like someone was in here.” Oikawa voice brings Kageyama out of his daze, “I could’ve sworn someone was inside here. Look even the doors are opened!” he points towards them, and Kuroo only watches with disinterest.

“I think you’re going crazy, maybe you didn’t close them when you last visited.” He pockets his hands as he turns his attention back to the king who was walking towards Hanamaki’s bed. He gives the male a close look before sighing in relief.

“Good, you’re not hurt.” He whispers as he lays his hand on top of the clear glass, watching the male for a short while Oikawa looks over to Kageyama, sensing that someone was there but could not see anyone.

Kuroo looks toward the direction of Kenma and Kageyama, wondering what his king could be seeing that he could not. He doesn’t ask though, he wasn't interested by anything that any relation to the room.

He honestly feels like it was a waste to keep these people, even if they were Oikawa’s friends, preserved here forever. A waste of a room, and a waste of a large amount of magic Oikawa has put into, but it was not like he was able to say anything anyways.

He leans back against a coffin, the only real thing he can physically touch without killing it, but even then Oikawa glares over at him. “Get off of Yahaba’s bed.”

Kuroo grunts as he pushes his body off, wondering why Oikawa was touchy about all of this. They all left him; they all betrayed him because of who he was. So why did he care about these people so much?

Oikawa takes a few steps away from Hanamaki touching Iwaizumi’s coffin for a bit before walking away from it. “There’s no one here, but I could've swore....” He stomps away as Kuroo scoffs and follows him.

Kenma doesn’t watch them go; he simply sees Kageyama’s reaction to Oikawa’s presence. Oikawa’s new form that the commander has only ever seen once, he was walking in his demon form as if it was his skin.

Of course it was.

But Oikawa never accepted it to be.

Kenma reaches out for Kageyama’s hand that causes him to flinch. He looks at the hand, as if it was going to hurt him but once he realizes that it was only Kenma, he lets his own hand gently hold on. Kenma takes him outside the castle; the very first thing they look at is the bright red sky above them.

“What the hell?”

As Kageyama watches the sky above him, Kenma looks elsewhere watching the entire kingdom from the castle walls. There was creatures harboring the kingdom and Kenma looked horrified. He takes a step back not realizing it could get this bad.

 “This is impossible.” He whispers, Kenma scans the entire realm looking to see if there was anything that could look human. And there was, humans and demons alike were walking around the different paths of Aoba Johsai.

Although there was fear in the eyes of the humans.

Kageyama listens to his voice as he looks to ground as well, seeing different things run around and laugh. Horns on their heads and tails swaying back and forth, they were doing what seemed like chores as if they were citizens themselves.

Like they weren’t at all demons to begin with.

But there was a low count on human forms. Kenma scans his eyes throughout what he can see, and he definitely knows that the ratio on humans was incredibly low compared to the demons. “This is bad.”

“What the hell is going on?” Kageyama asked as he looks towards the smaller male, “Why is, what the hell is all this?”

“This is what Oikawa wants to do with the rest of the world.”

“No! That’s, that’s not what the goal was!”

“Goals change when you dip yourself into demonic power Kageyama.” Kenma peeks through his hood and bangs, looking at Kageyama carefully before his golden eyes brighten in color, consuming Kageyama in light.

The two stand together back in Nekoma’s castle. Kenma lets go of Kageyama’s hand backing away as he starts thinking about how he could change this entire future.

Of course there was nothing he could do, changing the future is impossible.

“You need to take the demon of me out! I need to go to Aoba Johsai now!” Kageyama screams as he grabs onto Kenma’s shoulders, shaking the boy asking him to do something he knows Kenma can do.

“Kageyama, I,” he pauses again, and Kageyama was getting incredibly tired of it but he waits for it nonetheless, if asking for a favor means he has to be nice then he will. “You can’t change the future. You can’t save anybody.”

“Yes I can!” he shakes him again, but Kenma drops his staff to put his own hands on top of Kenma’s hands

“Then are you willing to kill Oikawa?” he asked him, waiting for Kageyama to answer. His fingers grip tighter around Kageyama as the taller male looks at Kenma stunned, his grip on the mage’s shoulders wavers and Kenma takes it as an opportunity to pry them away.

“There is nothing you can do.” He whispers to Kageyama, he lets one of Kageyama’s hand go to cradle the male’s face a bit, to get him to look at Kenma in the eyes, “I can take away the demon inside you, so you can help fight what might is to come. But there is nothing we can do to prevent it.”

“There has to be.” Kageyama whines, as he drops his head on Kenma’s shoulder, shaking his head as Kenma shakes his head, repeating to him that it whatever is going to happen, has already began.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry early Christmas! I've been working on this for weeks but break is right around the corner so I cannot wait!!! 
> 
> Any questions or any concerns? Let me know!


	8. Shiratorizawa's Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was totally going to say something here. But I forgot.

Sitting at the highest point of the keep, Tendou abruptly stops swinging his legs. The playful tone he hums also dies down as his head tilts left, catching different sounds only he can hear from afar. He hums in amusement looking down at the ward below, watching his king reading a new book in the garden. Semi by his side, peacefully.

If Tendou were to leave, than everything would just be fine wouldn’t it? Semi was there to protect Ushijima with all he has, and an angel no less one of the most feared beings in the entire universe. Tendou looks up the horizon again, listening to the sound that was calling him desperately.

Leaving now would be a good idea; he bites down on his lower lip as he thinks about it more deeply. The army wasn’t going anywhere and there were no plans that needed Tendou’s attention. Semi was here, and he was enough to replace Tendou if needed.

He looks down once more, watching the two that haven’t moved from their spot. Behind him a dark shadow appears but it doesn’t make Tendou feel anxious, he doesn’t fidget nor acknowledge the two demons behind him.

Yamagata has a serious expression on his face, arms crossed not quite looking at Tendou’s back, Kawanishi on the other hand took a few steps forward to stand next to the sitting demon, waiting for someone to say something.

The two know that Tendou was the one who usually initiates the conversations between all of them, so when the demon doesn’t say anything Yamagata says the question both he and Kawanishi are thinking, “What should we do?”

Tendou throws his head back laughing out loudly with a second passing by after the question was asked, he pulls his arms around his waist, and letting out the laughter crazily he stops randomly. To anyone else they would think of Tendou to be an odd fellow.

To these two, they were used to Tendou’s antics, only thinking nothing of it when he acted like this. When Tendou stopped laughing, he looked back to the horizon, where the sun was finally setting. “I’m not your boss.” Yamagata and Kawanishi looked at him carefully. “Do what you want.”

Standing from his position he puts his hands on his hips as he looks back down, measuring the height of where he is to the ground. “And what are you going to do Tendou?” Kawanishi’s monotone voice had a little base of curiosity, he had a bored expression, but he watched the red head demon carefully.

“I want to know where it’s coming from and why.” He muttered as he puts one leg out and debates if he should jump or not, Yamagata nodded his head as he began to talk as well. “You should go, and it’s worth getting into than contact us.”

Tendou looked back to face the two judiciously his eye wide as he tells the two, “Will you watch over King Wakatoshi while I’m gone?”

“We forever will.”

Tendou gives a small smile to the two, glad to hear that they will forever still be by Ushijima’s side even with the large addicting noise was calling to them, in all honestly what both Yamagata and Kawanishi had declared was all he needed to hear for him to be able to go.

Tendou doesn’t know what he is going to see when he gets the voice, he wasn’t even sure he would come back for it either. Either stuck by force or choice, he was scared there was no one that who would stay by Ushijima’s side that was a demon.

Because the power of angels could never be enough to protect Ushijima from the power that was creating this noise.

“I’ll be back,” he smiles at them both, a rare smile they never see unless Ushijima was around, but he flatters as if he was going to say something else, but ended up thinking that there was nothing else to say, “I’ll be back.” He says again, with more resolve than before looking at the two demons he was leaving behind.

“Yessir!” both of them say, even if Tendou wasn’t their boss in this earth, they listened to every command the male has ever given them. Tendou was their sole reason they were here and not stuck in the hellish underworld.

Tendou turns back around; ready to face whatever was out there calling him. The three of them knows that telling Ushijima about this was definitely a no, no less to Semi who could tell the entire angel population.

Looking at his king for one last time, he jumps up the keep falling the ground quickly but before he could hit the ground, he makes the _umbra_ appear, consuming him as he pops out in front of the castle walls. Turning around to face his home, he notices that the call had become louder.

It must’ve have been something to do with the angels always blocking away the demons prowess. Tendou chuckles as he looks ahead, letting his magic consume his entire body he enhances his legs to be able to run faster, dashing west with incredible speed he makes it the castle radiating off such sound.

He relaxes himself, letting the magic surrounding his legs disappear and flow out of his body as he walks towards the gate of the kingdom. There were different bodies as well surrounding the area, waiting outside of the gate murmuring and communicating with one another.

They all were in a human form, and Tendou wanted to ask what was going on and why this was happening, but after overhearing a few conversations every demon there was just as clueless as Tendou. Five minutes pass and Tendou has already recognized and assumed how strong each demon there was, finding that no one was a real threat until another presence made itself known.

Tendou flinched from the overwhelming power; turning around unnoticeably he sees the demon that holds all the power walking towards him, or more walking towards the gate and only bypassing Tendou.

The pure look on his face screamed danger, and Tendou could not help but feel as though he was a mere ant compared to the demon that was just a few feet away. As their eyes connected, the demon smirks, eyeing Tendou carefully.

The red head only straightens his posture unconsciously while seizing the slightly smaller male. The scoffs as he turns away from Tendou and the taller male could not help but feel offended. Tendou wasn’t at all an old demon like those around here, he may be young considering the fact he died a little too early because of Semi.

But he was just as powerful as all of them combined with the exception of the new arrival. He gulps as he watches the demon walk towards the front of the crowd looking up to two demons who were watching them.

Jumping off the ledge of the walls the two land together without any trouble, standing before the gathered demons. The one in red opens his mouth and begins to speak about how it was a shame only a few decided to come.

That maybe he should turn the notch a bit louder so all the demons can come to him forcibly, which made Tendou listen in more carefully as the other male smaller, but just as boisterous scream out his own part.

“Everyone, today you’re going to meet the king of Aoba Johsai!” he says a few other things, but Tendou’s vision goes towards the walls, observing what he can from where was, thinking about the fact he never really seen the kingdom Ushijima adored.

Or at least represent Oikawa with the kingdom so his admiration can go to the kingdom and not solely to the king himself. He doesn’t find Aoba Johsai at all interesting thinking it was pretty mediocre for his liking.

He scoffs to himself as he notices another large presence makes itself known by his side, taking a side glance to the left, the demon next to him looked angry and frustrated at the same time, his pale blonde hair splitting to the sides to frame his face, but a large lock of hair fell from his left ear covering most of his forehead.

Another overwhelming presence makes itself know and Tendou could not help but think that their frustration was based on one thing. Looking to the right another male demon smiled, as if though he was happy to be there, but the furrow in his brows told him otherwise.

Tendou eyed him for a bit longer before paying his attention back to the male in yellow in front of him.

† †

With his hands clasped together in front of his nose, Oikawa thinks to himself in the dark room that had no candle lit. He ponders and ponders at all the different possibilities that go through his mind, and all of what he can do to get his dream faster.

Then a large surging feeling waves through him, clutching his heart and mind he fidgets slightly. He blinks rapidly for a few seconds, letting his eyes become glossy he lets his hands go of one another putting his hand over his mouth.

He doesn’t want to feel anything that didn’t belong to him, but it was something the demon him had to face. He was still human in certain ways, and he had to accept that. But to let any emotions like regret and sorrow resurface was out of the question. Yet he could not help but think back to those who had left him so quickly, each face passed through his mind and each tug at his heart grew harder.

Then there Hanamaki who didn’t leave, there was Hanamaki who stayed and even went as far as coming back when Oikawa had told him to leave. There was Hanamaki when he was feeling no emotion in his heart until the crimson liquid spread all over his hand to his wrist.

There was no emotion when each friend of his left until Hanamaki’s body lay on the wooden table, no emotion until he realized how cold his friend was getting.

“What hell is happening to me?” he gripped at the start of his hair, tugging the brown locks as his eyes were wide when the tears started to form. Oikawa doesn’t quite understand it himself, he doesn’t understand why one second he was itching for blood and the next he wanted to be covered in the warmth of his friends atmosphere.

“Fuck,” he cries out, finally realizing what he was doing, finally realizing that he just murdered his friend out of impulse, and he thinks he would do it again without hesitation. His eyes flicker in the dark, wide and scared as he came to realize.

Standing up, he flicks his wrist snapping clay cup to the ground, shattering it dozens of pieces. He raises his hand and snaps his fingers, his black long nails don’t intrude in the snapping but it bothers him when the click against one another.

The cup does not fix itself with the magic provided; Oikawa had already known this for years already, that his magic no longer fixes things like it used to when he first began his self-training. Yet, Oikawa had to be on the strongest self-made demons in the world, so why was it hard to fix something so small.

He looks at the cup, waiting and waiting for something to happen, but as soon as he senses his magic disappear from the cup he looks away from it through annoyance. He looks around the room; the darkness doesn’t at all bother him from looking for what he was searching for.

Technically he wasn’t exactly looking for anything he can grab, nor was it in the room. He was looking for an answer he thinks he can just find by looking around a disorganized room, but of course something like that cannot be sought so easily.

He sits on the edge of this table as he thinks back to his friends that had abandoned him, making him wonder why he had let them leave so easily. He shuts his eyes closed quickly, then opening them again as he recalls how anything he had done now had to do with his first thought process about them.

He looks at this chair, behind the desk with dozens of paper work that his old friends would help him with that was now left to him. His eyes flicker around the room again, trying to find something, but again there was nothing he was looking for.

Realizing he was walking away from his desk he stops in his tracks, looking to the ground where his feet were planted. His mind was running with two voices and two strings of ideas coming and coming.

He gulps as he feels a large weight in his chest, the feeling of nausea arouses as the king slams his palm against his chest, feeling his heart beating loudly and loudly by the second.

His breathing even comes in odd puffs, stuttering a few times as he drops his entire body to the ground. Laying there he looks around the room looking and looking for something he cannot find.

Two voices go through his head once more, debating on which one he should focus on so he can hear it more clearly, but they keep fighting and arguing that there was no way to bud in. He coughs into his hand frantically, while trying to grab air for him to breathe.

A black smudge comes from the corner of his eye, looking left to see what is was Oikawa realizing that it was beyond him but his vision that was fooling him. He’s scared, but at the same time he isn’t?

He pulls his arms inward then pushing back making him slide on the carpet below him towards his desk. He doesn’t notice the black ink on his hand when he does, making it smear through what he touches.

Until his back hits the desk he stops, breathing heavily he looks around again making him more dizzy than he originally was, but he doesn’t know what he’s looking for, causing him to feel incredible weak because he couldn’t understand what was going on.

First, he was signing papers, next he was thinking of all those who left and what has become of Hanamaki, then he started panicking about his power capability and right before he knows it he’s on the ground listening to a voice that told him to spit it out, while the another voice that muffled the former.

Having enough of it all, Oikawa whispers a spell that he knows will calm him.

Before he could realize the vision of his becomes completely black as his arms give up supporting him as he falls to the ground without another word.

He doesn’t know how long he was knocked out, but by the time he wakes up he feels like himself again. Dark and empty, his legs are wobbling when he stands, but the desk was enough for him for support.

Standing up right Oikawa doesn’t recall what had happened, but either way he feels like how he should and began walking out his office. Walking towards a different room, he opens it to call out Matsukawa to check on him, but once the door opens to reveal no one he stays frozen.

Eyes wide, he backs away from the door remembering that he had left as well with everyone else. He coughs into his hand, finally seeing his hand be spotted with black dry ink. He raises a brow in confusion, but he thinks it’s only the ink from his desk as he wipes his hand against his coat.

Stepping away from the council room, Oikawa looks around the corridor, wondering where all of the maids had gone off too. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen any of them since Terushima had arrived all those months ago.

He decides that he needs to go outside, biting his lower lip he actually doesn’t recall a time when he had been outside when his friends had abandon him. Confusion stirs up in Oikawa’s head again, and the male cannot help but give out a cry.

“This is so annoying.” His hand reaches out to cradle his head, trying to soothe it from getting more confused, once he feels someone at the end of the hall he was in, he glares up to see Terushima with a large grin on his face.

The prince starts walking towards the king, his uniform covered in a pale orange with black lining and details, “King Oikawa, we have your new council waiting.” He declares, side stepping so the king can go ahead of him to see the new group of people that were going to lead Aoba Johsai.

The king only rolls his eyes at the prince as he walks ahead of him, ignoring the dull pain that still dwells in his head. With a haughty attitude and a high head Oikawa stands like he has the most power in the world.

Not bothering with the stairs, he uses the _umbra_ to where he senses all those with demonic power. Terushima follows.

Standing inside the throne room, the throne specifically behind him he looks at all the demons there, even going as far as focusing his attention on Tendou. The amusement in his eyes is obvious; the red color shines as he grins to see Tendou glare back with distaste in his mouth.

Tendou even goes as far as spitting on the floor, never breaking contact with the king. Oikawa no longer dwells in the pain, to focused watching Tendou carefully. “Tendou!” he yells as he spreads his arms, welcoming the demon. “It’s so glad to see you here.”

Tendou shrugs his shoulders, a dark expression on his face he knows he can intimate anyone, but at that moment Oikawa seemed to be overwhelming with something else entirely.

He could’ve sworn the room got colder as well, chills running through his body, although Tendou makes sure to not let Oikawa see his nervousness spill across the room. The king starts stepping down those white marble steps, ignoring at all the opened gaped demons watching pass them.

Oikawa goes to grab Tendou’s shoulders, the red monkey doesn’t move away from him. Letting the demon’s gloved covered hands grasp his shoulders aggressively, shaking him a bit with that big fake plastered smile on his face, that Tendou so desperately wants to punch off.

Of course he couldn’t, since he was technically undercover in his own standards, but once he feels the weight fall of him he sees how Oikawa gives him a very suspicious smile that he could not feel completely drawn to.

“What is that all of you want in this world?” Oikawa says loud enough for everyone to hear him in the throne room, “power?” he asked as he lays a hand on one of the demon’s shoulders giving him a look before turning around and facing another, “freedom?”

The shy and minor demons, as Tendou classifies them nod their head meekly, trying to raise their voice as well but with the immense power the half demon Oikawa was made them feel too vulnerable and weak.

“Because I can give it to you a-.” he chokes in his own words, his neck cranes his head down, but his arms were still in the air as if he was some kind of puppet, but when the king’s head rises again his expression was no longer one of a fearless leader.

A male in red to the side of the throne had his fear showing as, and there was definitely something odd about that demon to Tendou, then quickly realizing that he and the king were the only ones bearing horns.

Meaning they were a low class demon, so how in the world did they have such titles here in this castle, or more how did they come to it in the first place, but of course Tendou had to consider that the king was once human, but the other one seemed to be a demon for some quiet time now.

Leaning back he darts his eyes away from the silent king, looking towards the same demon that had a large amount of power dwelling inside him, the boy with blond hair. The look on his face screamed more of anger than before.

Remembering the other demon that had the same look, but only with a smile on his face, which Tendou doesn’t at all think was intentional.

And much to no one’s surprise the male had an aura that was screaming of menacing hatred radiating off him. Tendou pouts his lips, interested as he hopes towards him with one huge leap, he whispers towards the demon carefully while Oikawa was being weird zoning out. “Take it down a notch, huh buddy? I bet everyone can sense your murderous intent from a mile away.” He out stretches his arm, flipping it up before putting it down just as fast as he swung it up.

He then leaves the demon that did calm down as he walks forward towards the king who quickly snapped himself out of his daze looking up with fear in his eyes. Tendou’s smile automatically stops as well as his motive to get closer.

Soon, the demon king’s eyes turned a dark red; Tendou only silently realizes they were brown not too long ago. He leaps back, his awareness rising as he looks at the man covered in a red coat snicker behind his hand.

Tendou then decides, with no words at all needed, it was time to go.

“Tendou, leaving so soon.” Oikawa’s intimidating voice rises again, fear putting itself away as the king steps up to the demon, already sensing that Tendou was summoning the _umbra._ “Without so much a word of what I plan to do here.”

Tendou smiles a bit wickedly as he opens his mouth to tell Oikawa something but a sharp pain grabs him at his wrist, a large thick chain made of a black magic that is all too familiar to Tendou, but the red head cannot place where he had sense this kind of magic before. It grabbed him tightly, pulling his arm ever so slightly.

He uses his own magic to escape from it, but something refuses him. He turns his attention to the king who was a lot closer than originally before. Standing with his face only a few inches away from Tendou, the king smiles as the demon sneers.

Another black chain wraps itself on Tendou’s left wrist, digging into his flesh as it pulls him down. “Tendou, you just can’t come to my kingdom to spy on him and then leave so suddenly.” Oikawa teases as he was now looks down at Tendou who embarrassedly falls to his knees. “You either join, a half-demon like me, or die with your beloved human.”

Tendou stops his panicking when the mere hint of Ushijima drips from Oikawa’s lips. He freezes as his eyes widen to stare directly to Oikawa’s own. He narrows his eyes as he tilts his head up a bit, his nose scrunched up as well, with his brows relaxed a large smile on his face takes its place on his face.

“You’re going to lose, whatever it is, you are. The bad guys always lose.” Tendou reveals, those words are more than what he says. They are so much more, and when he finally confesses his true feelings to someone who doesn’t understand he feels a large weight flow off his shoulders, as well does he feel a new regret.

It was something Tendou was used to hearing, how the fact that the bad guys never do win. If anything they end up with only the sweet cold touch of death by its side. Like all the story books Tendou and Ushijima would always read when there was small.

Even when Ushijima professed that he was too old for such tales, Tendou kept reading them.

Looking.

And looking.

For a story that didn’t end with the demon no longer existing in this beautiful world, where both the human and the demon can coexist in a world of such beauty. He wished for desperately, that maybe with Ushijima life could be wonderful like the time…

Tendou’s mind came up blank as he tries to recall the times where there was such peace. It was there, in his mind but perhaps it was a memory of his old self, before Semi had killed him. He smiles nonetheless, sadly this time as Oikawa rises from his bent position.

Tendou, was a demon. He was always going to lose in the fight to take care of Ushijima, and he was going to lose here and now to the human in front of him. Even when they were both demons here, Oikawa was still human, and until another human comes to defeat Oikawa. Oikawa would win against any demon.

Because humans, despite Tendou’s grand dislike of them with the exception of a few, were always good.

Tendou looks down from the king in front of him, finally showing his defeat to the king as he feels his knees sink into the ground. An _umbra_ unlike his own, starts clawing and gripping into his body and magic depriving him from his own power.

Tendou smiles on last time as he glares up to Oikawa, “Everything you touch is going to die, everything you once loved is going to die. Everything you strive for is going to die. Everything you do will only end up in vain.” His voice becomes more and more sinister as he goes on.

Oikawa doesn’t look fazed at all.

“So you either need to fucking kick that dark demon out of you, or you’re going to end up with nothing Tooru Oikawa!” His hips were now disappearing from everyone’s view. “Not even Wakatoshi will spare you, and from what I can see.” He looks around the entire room, at least what he can.

“That friend of yours, Iwaizumi was it?” Oikawa’s eyes widen at the mention of his friend’s name. “Looks like he gave up and left you huh?”

“Shut up.” Oikawa whispers, walking a bit closer to Tendou, who now had half his body stuck inside a world he doesn’t know.

“You’re going to lose!”

“Shut up!” a dark large figure stands behind Oikawa looming over the king; its height was humongous compared to everyone in the room. It swiftly falls over Oikawa’s front, taking the rest of Tendou’s body into the _umbra._ Vanishing both Tendou and the monster completely.

Kuroo frowns in distaste, watching as Oikawa stomps back towards the throne, muttering under his breath so only the king can hear his murderous reminder. “I thought I told you not to use that.” Kuroo doesn’t realize it himself, but as his hands were pulled back his left hand had blood sprouting everywhere due to the tight grip of his right hand.

Nails digging into his flesh when he first saw the creature Oikawa had subconsciously summoned appear. Flashes of his life from before resurfaces, he is trying his hardest to surpass it as much as possible.

Oikawa huffs at him, disinterested, “Like I care what you think.” Oikawa looks around at the remaining demons, not at all noticing that two had disappeared.

Kuroo forces a sneer to change into a smirk, trying his hardest not to lash out at his king. He even keeps his words in check, making sure he doesn’t remind Oikawa once again that it was Kuroo who brought him such power in the first place.

But of course the king hates to be reminded constantly, unless it’s from his favorite human.

† †

Semi looks to the skies, the blue color still pure and clean without a cloud tainting the beautiful color. Looking off further to the west side he ignores an orange tint. Something he thinks will be gone the next day, he turns his attention back to Ushijima who was reading a book, flipping a page after a few minutes of reading.

“If you spend this much time working than reading, I guarantee you, you would be done with all of your work in no time that can provide you all the reading time you want without the worry of having to do paper work done by the due date.”

Ushijima chuckles deeply, but if he finishes one stack he was sure three new fresh stacks of documents would reach his desk in no time, but before he can say anything to his angel something chills throughout his body.

His book snaps shut as Ushijima stands, looking around the garden than looking up the keep where his friend usually stays to watch over the castle. His eye sight being perfect, yet he cannot see a spec of red where it should be.

He hears Semi’s soothing voice of concerns and worries but he ignores them as he tries to focus for, “Tendou!” his deep voice calls out for his friend, Semi quiets down, and usually the demon monkey would pop out in no time, with a funny pose and a dumb remark.

Yet the garden was silent.

“Satori!” he screams again, but there was no response.

Something deep and heavy falls inside his gut, his heart starts running rapidly as he turns to look at Semi, looking for answers but the only thing the angel could ever provide at the moment was a look of confusion. He raises his hand, reaching over to grab onto the king’s shoulder, but he soon retracts it. Scared for some odd reason, he settles with a question. “My majesty?”

“Bring all the demons to my throne room, immediately.” With that the king turns sharply away from the angel, walking towards said destination. Semi watches the king’s retrieving form; his own expression was confused and frighten when he had seen the fear in Ushijima’s eyes.

He looks to the sky again, wondering where that damn demon had run off to now. He couldn’t scamper off too far; he never could be too far from Ushijima. That demon depended his entire life on the king, to his warm aura to his energy that Tendou lives off.

Semi steps back, consuming himself in a bright yellow light. Shooting up to the skies before he could follow the command Ushijima had given him. Semi needed to report of this first, before his job to serve the king, he needs to do his own job and tell the heavens exactly what the humans were up to now.

 

 

† †

Ushijima sat still on his gold throne, one he thinks is too much and unnecessary, but the adviser and councilors were too persistent about it all, that he had to give in order to pass a law he had wanted not too long ago. He signs into his fist, closing his eyes as he senses the room get filled by magical being one at a time.

Semi soon appearing by his side, but he doesn’t open his eyes to address any of them. He simply waits it out until all the demons he was accounted for was there. He recalls the times when he was still a young boy and Tendou had begged him to let a few of his demon allies to arrive.

Semi had advised that it was not at all wise, that the demons can cause all sorts of damage and a huge mess that wouldn’t ever be cleaned, because it would be an incredible mess. Of course Tendou had told Ushijima what it was like there, despite never being there since his death destroyed any memory he had before Semi had wiped him out of existence.

Tendou had met a demon, in shape of a hawk flying to far from the mountains he was supposedly born in. He was a slave demon, running away from home. Tendou, who was forever with Ushijima learned to accept the demon into the kingdom’s walls. But he first needed the king’s permission one he knows he’ll get.

But that stupid Semi had to go and talk about how horrible demons were in front of him and the newcomer, in the end Ushijima heard the hawk demon’s story and accepted him into his castle even with Semi’s distaste for it.

Ushijima had made a treaty, telling Semi each demon the king welcomed, he welcome an angel. With that Semi brought in a new angel, and each time a new demon showed up to be protected by Ushijima and his blessed soul, Semi would hire a new angel. Unbeknownst to Ushijima, Semi would have the new angel follow the new demon.

Not that he wanted to do so, but his boss from up in the heavens made him do it to please him. In reality Semi had actually found comfort in the demon’s funny attitude, but he still could not understand anything about them which made him all the more cautious.

Nonetheless, he had a job to do and a king to follow.

And his mission was the guide the king to the benefit of the heavens and report to the angels. Nothing like his own feelings should matter in this mission. So when he stands with a posture that screamed importance he eyed each and every demon that ran around the castle.

After a few more seconds, the king arose from his seat. Much to Semi’s surprised all the demons present had kneeled automatically. Their necks bowed, but ears attentive for anything the king had to say.

All his life with the king, Semi had only seen the demons playfully talk to the king as if he was a friend and not at all the man they needed to show respect to. They would follow orders only Tendou would give them, but as of right now. They were all too silent.

“From your quietness I can safety assume you all know why you’re all here.” Ushijima’s voice surrounds the entire room, but something was in it that Semi hadn’t caught earlier on.

He was sad.

With a side glance Semi looks over to his king who had a face of sorrow. Eyes cold yet at the same time they were filled with something else that Semi could not identify so easily. The tension around the room rises as well, with how quiet it is with dozens of mischief demons that weren’t at all being mischief.

Ushijima looks away from the large crowd he had sheltered. Thinking something Semi couldn’t read. The angel shuffles in his feet, confused with everything that was going on. He knew that everyone in the room had some clue on why they were here, although he can say for sure that even Ushijima knew something, but it was missing too many puzzle pieces.

The king’s voice floats towards all the demons that looked so vulnerable, if Semi had the command he can make them all vanish within seconds. Of course he doesn’t have that command so he won’t do anything that would get him killed by the king. He smiles at that thought, happy to know how great the king was to love the demons as if they weren’t wretched creatures.

“Tendou and I have a strong contract, if anything were to happen to him then without the doubt I would know.” Ushijima reaches with both his hands to button the collar of his shirt, unbuttoning the trail of buttons until he reaches the last one. Taking off his royalty clothing he was left with only a white shirt, clean and plain.

Reaching for the hem of it, he continues to where he wants every to understand. “Our contract had lasted years now. We even took it upon ourselves to make it stronger…” pulling the shirt over his head, Semi’s eyes widen in disbelieve taking a step forward to view something he should’ve stopped if he knew it was happening the first place.

Ushijima’s chest was tainted in an ugly purple, it could be gravely mistaken for a gigantic bruise. Yet it wasn’t, it was a taint, signaling that something indeed had happened to Tendou. The two had made a contract that was beyond Ushijima’s will. If the king wasn’t deemed strong enough mentally, he would be gravely infected by the demonic power.

Tendou was the only one who could take whatever pain the king was feeling emotionally. Taking it from him and shouldering it himself, but whatever had happened to Tendou had stopped the contract, making a huge stain on Ushijima’s body. The darkest part of the contamination was over Ushijima’s heart, the purple too dark, looked black.

Semi isn’t sure why the king had done such a thing. There was no way this would benefit the king in any way besides taking a large portion of himself out so he can fight in wars and battles without regret and guilt. Tendou on the other hand, would feed off that sort of energy making him stronger by the second. The first thing that popped into the angels head was the fact that the king was tricked by Tendou.

But Semi knew the relationship between the two. Unless Tendou had become a demon thirsty for power, there would be no way the demon had let the king do this to him. “I needed a warrior stronger than me to protect the kingdom.” Semi snaps out his thoughts realizing the king was watching him carefully, telling him exactly why he did such a thing.

Semi winces, biting his lower lip before saying “The angels can protect this kingdom signal handily.” Semi throws his arm out, trying to explain to the king that he had made a grave mistake by letting his pure soul and body be tainted by such a demon. Semi alone can defeat any enemy that comes charging towards Shiratorizawa’s gates.

So _why_?

“I needed someone I can trust.” The king doesn’t hesitate with his answer, but he does look away from the angel ashamedly. Pulling his shirt back on, the king reaches for the king garb he dropped to the ground.

Semi is left speechless, even the demons had raised their head too look at the angel, their faces expressing how surprise they were to hear the king had chosen Tendou over Semi. The angel, out of embarrassment tried to retort, asking why he was being mistrusted as he was now.

“You don’t follow me Semi, but the heavens. I needed someone who had stripped from their previous duties to follow me.” Of course, it made sense in that way. Semi is tied to the heavens and had a leader to follow up there and not at all the king on earth. Tendou only knows Ushijima, or at least that’s what he leads on. The only king Tendou would follow is Ushijima, and the devil himself. Semi couldn’t compare, so he shuts his mouth and stays quiet no longer having a reason to speak.

Ushijima continues his rant, explaining to the demons that he was now tainted by the large power Tendou held, and if they don’t find him soon, Ushijima’s body will decompose in a matter of months if they don’t find the demon now.

One of the demons from the back stands up, “Sir, I don’t quite understand. If Tendou is alive,” Ushijima flinches, one everyone doesn’t see but Semi. “Why is that you’re tainted?”

Before Ushijima could come up with an answer, Yamagata stands. Semi recognizes him as the first demon Tendou had brought home. “He’s weak, unlike us who have the entire world’s misfortune to feed on, Tendou has only Ushijima, there is something blocking the process from happening.” Yamagata looks to the ground, wondering what it could be.

“He’s in Hell.” Kawanishi speaks up, realizing that the demon had to be inside the underworld. There wasn’t anything else that could block the strong contract between the two, and if Ushijima’s is still up and walking it could only mean that Tendou was somewhere he shouldn’t be. “He’s stuck in Hell.”

Yamagata nods his head, looking at his younger demon friend before looking to the king who was watching them both carefully. “Sir, the demons.” He looks back to see them still kneeled but they were watching the entire scene, “we all heard something.”

Both Semi and Ushijima look at the small demon, waiting for the male to continue, and continue he did, “It was a call to all demons, it was so addicting but any powerful demon can resist. Thanks to the angels barrier none of lower demons were affected, but they could still hear it. Tendou went to see what it could have been.”

“And where was it located exactly?”

“Why were they calling the demons?” Semi asks after Ushijima, not caring where the signal was coming from, the real goal is to find out why it was calling the demons in the first place, Semi’s eyes soon fly up towards the direction where he had seen the orange tint in the sky. The walls of the room covered his vision of course, but mentally he could see it.

“Towards the West, near Aoba Johsai.” Kawanishi confesses, Ushijima soon wavers off a large tension in the room making everyone feel stiff and scared, even as demons. More so it was the fact that their king that had welcomed them despite their flaws, was so stoic yet caring and now he was becoming undone with Tendou gone.

Yamagata takes it up to himself to answer Semi’s question, one he wished he knew because no one there did. “We don’t know.”

“Liar.” Semi accuses, not that he wants to, but he won’t admit it. Nor will he admit the fact that he was terrified. “Why are they calling the demons?” he asked again, waiting for the answer but each demon looks away from the angel.

Ushijima too waits for someone to say something, but once everyone goes quiet again the king asked the very same question, all of them looking up to them with sorrow on their faces. “Sir, we sincerely don’t know. Tendou had commanded us to stay here, to protect you. He said he would be back, but…that promise seemed too good to be true.”

Ushijima was about to ask one of the demons for a favor, but he doesn’t say a word, coming to realize that the demo might get caught up in the same thing Tendou did. If someone with the power of Tendou’s got captured, than how can someone like them survive?

Looking to the angel, he isn’t sure how exactly he can ask him of such a thing the angel had always wanted everything for the king, but the heavens had always restricted a lot there was no way on this earth was this angel going to leave Shiratorizawa to check up on Oikawa.

The name plays silently in his mind, heart clenching at the thought of the man he admired doing something that cannot be promised to be good. Of course there was a chance that Oikawa had no idea what was going on, but Ushijima knew that was only a false dream.

“Reon and Goshiki, get me those two here immediately we’re going to travel to Aoba Johsai to get answers.” Semi stutters in his steps, unsure what he should be doing but when he comes back to it, he calls out for his king.

“King Ushijima, there is a way for me to break the contract between you and Tendou, so we don’t have to worry about our time being limited.”

Yamagata nods his head slowly; Kawanishi looks away with a sorrowful feeling, disguised as a bored one. “It is possible for us to destroy it as well.” The shorter of the two admits, “it would be better if we didn’t have your death to worry about sir.”

Even with the condolences, the king shakes his head with a small smile. “I am not in fear for my death. If I die, many of you demons will have to be killed despite the law I’m trying to pass, the council hates you all.” The demon’s shoulder slack, already knowing that truth, “if I die, the many promises and goals we all had for world peace will fall as well.”

“Make it as my death is the punishment for your failure.”

“King Ushijima!” one of demons screams in fear, even Semi clenches his fist but he doesn’t say anything, if he wanted them all to do their best that’s all he had to ask for. No matter demon, angel or human. All of them will follow Ushijima.

“I don’t want to fail either; my death is put in the line for all of us, including myself to work harder. I would be an unfit king to give up my friend so easily.” He tells them all, before dismissing them he makes sure that Kawanishi and Yamagata understand there will be a meeting with the council with them included.

They will have to rely the news to the rest of the demons, and the same goes for the angel but that needs to be unsaid. Semi knew his job well, but being told nothing made him feel guilty, like he had been stabbing the kings back for years now.

And it wasn’t like that; he can’t run away like the demons did. He couldn’t let go of his duties for the king in front of him.

Which was a lie. He knew that, yet he was too scared to face the consequences to his failure as an angel.

 

† †

“You’re stupid.”

“I know.”

“You love him.”

“Fuck I know.”

“And you left?”

“He wasn’t acting like himself!”

“Fuck that, you were supposed to be there for him through it all! No matter how much of a dick he was being.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck. You idiot!”

With a big punch to his face, Iwaizumi falls backwards to the ground, the long grass pricking his back and arms. His sword absent from his body, far away from him because someone decided it was time for a ‘little’ polish or so they call it.

He looks up the sky, but a large tree’s red leaves covered the blue sky from his vision, but he doesn’t mind as he listens to Mako rant about coming back here after having a horrible breakup with his friend.

He listens nonetheless, knowing he made a large mistake for leaving in the first place.

Then he hears Mako start muffling a giggle, which soon becomes a huge sound of laughter. “Gahaha!” she screams as she throws her head back, Iwaizumi getting back up from the ground looks at Mako who had her hands plastered on her thin waist.

“I can’t believe you thought you died.” She cries out “Twice!”

Iwaizumi groans, thinking he was done with that already when he first heard about it on the first day he came back. “Mako please.” He pleads as he drops his entire body back on the ground, letting his sorrows consume him again.

Mako does end up calming down, going to sit where Iwaizumi had sat moments ago before being manhandled and dropped to the ground like a rag by Mako. “Listen, a demon can’t simply kill you with magic, torture yeah, but death?” she shakes her head, putting her palm on top of Iwaizumi’s own.

“I’m not sure what magic spell he had used on you, but you humans can’t die from magic. Nor can any magic can bring you back.” He points to the sky, but eyes Iwaizumi carefully, “That’s the rule, you can’t bring them back from death, and you can’t take them to it. It’s impossible for humans.”

“Why?” Iwaizumi asked, actually finding this lecture pretty interesting.

“Well, look. Fire can kill people right?”

Iwaizumi nods his head once, and Mako continues when she gets his answer. She tells Iwaizumi that some magic users can turn their power into different elements, like fire and water. They become natural elements and those it self can kill humans, but if it was pure magic, magic like used on Iwaizumi dark or light. It would only enhance Iwaizumi’s energy, light, or diminish his energy, dark.

“But I had a friend.” He says, his throat clogs up but he doesn’t let that stop him from saying more, “he, I’m sure he was killed by some sort of magic.”

“Are you sure he’s dead?”

“Definitely.” When Bokuto had arrived to tell them both about Akaashi, Iwaizumi believed him at first when he gets his memory back, the journal that Akaashi had wrote was still kept safe with him inside the little gear he took with him, lodged inside a leather belt that had little pockets, but he made a little customization to it to make a pouch for the journal.

When he left Oikawa, he headed to the other side of where he was, walking around the large wall to get where he had first left Akaashi. He stood there for minutes before continuing on the path of where Akaashi would head towards.

In took maybe a ten minutes to get where the he stops at a large stench of death was place. Looking around he didn’t see no body, but of course Bokuto wouldn’t leave Akaashi’s decomposing corpse on the ground.

It was Akaashi.

Fuck it was _Akaashi._

Iwaizumi’s shoulder shook as he shuts his eyes closed, he doesn’t close up his nostrils. Making it so that Iwaizumi can face the fact that Akaashi was so close, dying while Iwaizumi had left for Oikawa.

After that he walked a trail that Akaashi was supposed to follow.

A trail back to Bokuto. A trail back to the man, a man Akaashi loved so deeply.

Iwaizumi didn’t go to the Fuku Port, he stayed in the field with long strands of yellow grass, laying on the ground there, remembering the first time he had met the rude, bashful male. He laughs as he looks to the sky, “You kinda were a jerk Keiji.” He laughs as he goes to sleep, unbeknownst to him, on the same spot Akaashi found him in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter is confusing, I totally understand. Just comment what you don't understand and I'll totally answer! Right off the bat  
> Or nah, then well. I hoped you really enjoyed it!


	9. Shiratorizawa's Angels

Yaku looks at everyone in his small home of Cinis, wondering and pondering how did they even end up at his home when there was much more space in Nekoma’s castle despite it being a complete wreck. His elbows are positioned on top of the wooden table, his fingers curled against one another, high enough to cover half his face.

His eyes are clearly watching everyone laughing and playing around with the Lev in his dragon form outside, especially an orange haired boy who was running around in circles after being told he was allowed to get on top of the dragon, but Yaku told them both clearly that Lev is not allowed to fly to keep the dragon close to him.

He watches all his former friends smile softly, glad that Lev hasn’t lost his child like behavior. Although some of them, like Inuoka had changed and matured over the years no longer able to have a genuine smile for themselves.

He sighs, as he feels Kenma’s presence spike next to him. Yaku doesn’t turn his head to look at the mage, at his long lost king who he believed to be dead only a few months ago.

“We’ve been here for a while now.” He comments, thinking about all what he was told about by the prince of Kitagawa, or well, the exile, or well, he was a commander now if Yaku remembers quickly, but from what he was told all those under Oikawa had won all those small battles and successfully took down Datekou were no longer working for the king.

Tobio Kageyama no longer has a name for himself, something the two of them know. Yet he stands upright with a posture so beautiful as if he was someone of importance. It must’ve been drilled to his head after all those high positions he had held. It oddly reminds him of Iwaizumi. He smiles, even going as far as scoffing as he thinks about it.

Those two were definitely nothing alike, only small similarities are shown between the two, yet he had only know Iwaizumi for only a few days, he has known Kageyama a bit longer than that.

Shouyou Hinata, a small mountain boy who has traveled around the east of them. Worked under a male under the alias of the ‘The Small Giant,” not a name Yaku recognizes at first, but after much thought, he knows the male was held some of importance to this world at one point.

After that, Hinata had worked under a kid Oikawa, then kidnapped after a rescue mission to Karasuno, he made it back to Aoba Johsai but without free will, forced by Kageyama who had betrayed Karasuno. A very long adventurous story for someone at sixteen, even with the many tragedies the small boy faced he kept a bright smile on his face, which drawn Kenma to him.

“You know a lot of time; it’s them who is drawn to you, not the other way around.” He whispers absentmindedly, saying his thoughts out loud. Then there was Aone, a man who didn’t share his first name with them, afraid.

Kageyama and Hinata both never heard of Aone’s story, and he wished to not say a thing, but when he heard Hinata’s life story about Datekou, he looked more frustrated but Yaku still doesn’t say a word for he knew what it felt like sharing their own story, reliving it with all the pain and aches. Especially when it came to the destruction of his kingdom.

Out of the three newcomers, Kageyama’s story was the one that intrigued him the most.

His story reaches far into a young age as well, to make sense of it; Kageyama had to tell them everything he’s been through to understand his recent doings. The dark haired male didn’t smile at the end of his story like Hinata did; they didn’t share the same philosophy so of course there were different results at the end of his story.

Kageyama, a prince, an exile, a tyrant, a messenger, a commander, all these titles in his own short years of life, Yaku wonders exactly how amazing it is to gain such high titles and lows ones in his span of life. He must in his early twenties, he was young but his eyes had told a complete different tale.

He even went as far as accepting demons blood to become a demon. Yaku isn’t even sure how that was even possible, but the rumors Lev keeps hearing when he flies off to the market makes Yaku feel as though the king of Aoba Johsai sure knows what he’s doing.

Kenma had purified him of it; it was something Kageyama was willing to do because of the trap Yaku and the rest of his friends created to trap unwanted visitors. When they would return after looking for Kuroo, who they still haven’t found, they would then handle anything else.

But when Kenma had purified the male, Kageyama was knocked unconscious from the large power of Kenma’s surging though him, what Kenma did not expect was that it would make Kageyama sleep for a long time, leaving him in a coma like state. He awakened only a few weeks ago, and was lectured by Kenma that whatever is happening in Aoba Johsai cannot be stopped simply with Kageyama being there.

All three of them want this all to stop; Datekou hasn’t been touched even with the promise from Shiratorizawa months ago. Kageyama wants the family he grew with in Aoba Johsai back, Hinata wants his newfound home in Karasuno back, Aone, well from what Yaku can tell, Aone wanted something back as well.

“They’re all going to do something stupid sooner or later.”

Kenma doesn’t reply back, simply watching the orange hair boy try to climb on the back of the grey dragon, he sits down by Yaku as he continues to watch everyone else without a word, but Yaku knew Kenma had his ears open for anything Yaku had to say.

“They’re gonna get themselves killed too.” He says, and notices the flinch in Kenma’s shoulders, but the expressions in the mage’s eyes were all too strong and didn’t break into his true emotions from that fact. Kenma still doesn’t say a word and Yaku doesn’t get frustrated.

He knows Kenma, and from Kenma’s own brief explanation he needed no more to mistrust the man, whatever Kenma had planted in them years ago, welcomed and warmed when this new Kenma came close to him.

“That’s where all you will come in.” he finally speaks, his eyes drift towards Kageyama who was watching the dragon carefully, an awe expression on his face as he looks at Hinata laugh and scream about how tall he is, taunting and mocking the size of Kageyama.

The older male frowned telling Hinata off about how fake and stupid he was being. Kenma looks down at his old friend, “Kageyama is already an outstanding soldier, talented since birth if I may say.” His eyes looked up at the excited teen on Lev, “Hinata has potential but he needs more guidance, and what better people than my own men?” Kenma smiles softly as he looked left to Yaku, “What King Oikawa is doing isn’t at all good, whatever good he is doing is only going to work for a few years, but controlling that many demons is impossible for a decade even.”

“Where are they even coming from?” Yaku questions, he has been wondering too many things out of his comfort zone, but he could not help but wonder how exactly is King Oikawa is making all his plans work so easily.

Demons popping out of nowhere, serving him without even a promise between the two parties to secure assurance. It was all happening too fast and too easy in Oikawa’s eyes. It only took one demon to destroy all of Nekoma like it did, and to have them all out of the underworld like now seemed so dangerous and petrifying.

Kenma tells Yaku he wants everyone inside to talk about what exactly is going on, but they’ll talk after a quick meal, not that they really needed it for themselves but the trio were still mortals and needed something to keep their body functioning.

When the food was finished, a little conversation breaks with Hinata asking all sorts of questions. Aone and Kageyama both try to look passive with the answers given, but everyone can tell that the two were just excited to hear the tales.

“Oh, that reminds me Inuoka.” Yaku speaks up before picking up a few dirty plates, “Have you interacted with a man named Iwaizumi? Or Akaashi even?”

The trios head snap up to look at Yaku, all of them expressing different emotions. Aone’s quiet and calm expression changes of one anger and grief. Kageyama look up interested, happy to hear any news of the man while Hinata had a bright smile on his face, as well as eyes shining brightly.

“I see you all know Iwaizumi.” He mutters, but his question still lingers on Inuoka who gives him a confused look. He scrunches his nose, closing his eyes tightly to rack through his brain for the name. Yet he comes out with nothing.

There is a small movement to the left of Yaku; turning his attention towards Fukunaga he sees that the pale male had some clue of Iwaizumi. “You know him?” he asked, but the male shakes his head, leaving his wide eyes opened, trying to say something else.

“Yaku!” Lev’s childlike voice breaks Yaku out of his questioning trance, the way Lev says his name makes Yaku realize that he was forgetting something completely, and only Lev calling him out like that made him remember.

“That’s right; you did take them there didn’t you?” Lev nods his head excitedly; explaining to everyone else there that Iwaizumi had business in that horrible forest, Fukunaga then nods his head curtly to confirm he did sense a few humans at the entrance of the forest, along with Lev’s aura.

Kageyama even speaks up, talking about he was there before Iwaizumi had time to get in further into the forest. Yaku nods his head, glad to know that the male didn’t have to see what was inside that horrible place. He doesn’t even know how Fukunaga bears through it, and seeing the male now Yaku takes note that Fukunaga does indeed look paler.

Which was saying something; he was even skinner than before.

“I smelt a guy that entered and left Nysa, first time actually,” Inuoka rubs under his nose, recalling his memories from years ago, Yaku confirms that it had to be Iwaizumi, and wonders if Akaashi was with the male then, but Inuoka shakes his head saying the male was by himself.

Yaku then realizes that Iwaizumi had defended Oikawa for a long time, he wonders if the chivalry guy is on Oikawa’s side or not this time.

The silence falls on them again, “To the point,” Yaku still has the dirty plates in his hands, and he hasn’t let them go yet rising his stare to look at all three males sitting on the same side of the table next to one another, he asked, “all of you have a goal for Oikawa, what are they?’

Kenma stays silent, letting Yaku talk like he preferred all those years ago, not intruding or interrupting his loyal friend.

Kageyama is the first to speak up, telling everyone about his plan. That is until Kageyama realized he had no real plan, only a goal to get Oikawa to answer him for the questions that made Kageyama question the king’s own goal.

Although, with the realization that he doesn’t have a plan makes the blue eyed male look confused and frustrated at the same time, feeling completely useless and empty. It was a grand awareness to the male that he had nothing to go off to get where he wants to get to. His fist clinched, biting his lower lip while looking at the wooden table below him.

“I want answers,” is what he settles in the end, thinking about how he had nothing, absolute nothing that can help him achieve his goals. He can definitely walk in Aoba Johsai and head straight to the castle, but it’s been an entire year already since his ‘death.’

There was no way all his friends had followed Oikawa’s turn in direction. They all had the same goal for the world, and all these rumors he keeps hearing from civilians in different villages and from Nekoma’s old members he finds it impossible that his friends would follow that kind of path Oikawa is currently taking.

From his absence, there were too many questions rising in his head about everything. What has happen to Oikawa’s goal, their goal? And what about his comrades, what have they’ve been doing? Then again, Kageyama doesn’t know if everyone survived the surprise of Shiratorizawa being there, or from Datekou’s own soldiers.

“Do you want anyone’s death though?” Yaku jumps in surprise to hear Lev’s voice ask Kageyama, a serious tone he rarely hears from Lev, but Yaku doesn’t say anything to stop Lev from asking those sorts of questions to Kageyama, letting the question pass into Kageyama’s mind.

After a few silent seconds Kageyama honestly says no.

“I do.” The voice surprises everyone, every head tilts up, turning towards the large man next to Kageyama. Aone slowly drifts his eyes to the left, looking at the male next to him carefully; bringing his arms on top of the table to fold his hands together.

“Why?” Yaku whispers, because to be honest with himself he was a little scared to hear the man’s voice. He hasn’t spoken in the few months that Yaku has known him for, always fishing down the cliff with Lev, and walking far south to see the snowy region, but never entering the land.

“He destroyed my home,” he starts and they all think that was enough of an explanation, because they all heard of Datekou’s destruction, but he continues on “he killed my king, and ripped my family apart.” He confesses as he looks out the door, Kageyama flinches when he mistakes Aone looking at him, instead of the door. “I want to kill Aoba Johsai’s king, since the place is rumored to be running with demons then there is no need for a war, since it will fall on its own.”

“Words spoken by a true strategist,” Kai finally speaks as well, entering from the kitchen area with empty hands. He grabs on to the plates Yaku was still holding, looking at Aone with a small smile, “Indeed that kingdom is going to fall on its own if Shiratorizawa doesn’t do anything.”

“You think Shiratorizawa will do something?” Kenma looks up at the man who resembles the peacemaker of them all; back in Nekoma’s prime days Kai was always the one to find ways to bring bonds and not wars.

“It would be stupid if the Promised Child doesn’t do something with all those rumors flying around. Why?” He asks his still king, because in all seriousness they all consider Kenma to be the only man to ever follow.

Kai mentions one of the nicknames Ushijima is known for, already figuring out that Kenma’s only real interest.

“Everyone talks about him a lot. Wakatoshi Ushijima I mean.”

“Where do you hear his name?” Kageyama asked, interested that Kenma has only been with them all for a short time, and when he wasn’t he was either with Hinata or locked up in the supply room in the basement of the castle.

“I can hear the angels sing.” Kenma looks down sadly, playing with his thin frail fingers.

† †

Outside of the beautiful forest of Nysa, Iwaizumi debates going back into the forest, wishing to never leave like Saeko. First male to stay and not die, that’s an exciting title isn’t it? Iwaizumi smiles at his immature thoughts, trying so desperately not to think about the reality of it all.

He hates it more than anything, to leave Oikawa like he did. He could see the expression on his king’s face, the complete dread and anxiety taking him over, but those emotions quickly disappeared, and something else had seem to take over Oikawa’s face.

He debated, countless times to just turn back, to go back to him. Because Oikawa fucking needed him more than anything in the world. He continued to debate about it until he realized he was just outside Nysa.

His feet automatically taking him to one the place he had left to call home. Fuku Port would kill him for what happened to Akaashi, and not to forget what Oikawa did to Bokuto. He argued to himself if he should go to tell the other shipmates, but he admitted that he was too scared to tell them what had happened to Akaashi.

Each time he thinks about it himself, he has the urge to throw up.

He also recalls the look on Bokuto’s face, even more furious than the one before when he figured out Kuroo was still alive. The Owl Demon looked devastated as well, as if everything he had was killed and destroyed right in front of him, even his aura had frozen Iwaizumi’s entire body.

Sure, Oikawa killed Akaashi, but Iwaizumi was the one who promised to be by his side until he returned to Bokuto. Clenching the book in the small hip pouch he had Iwaizumi debates if he wants to read another entry or not. He has been when he felt uneasy in his path to Nysa, reading everything Akaashi had thought in the past.

When he entered Nysa, he didn’t forget he had the book, he simply just forgot his loneliness with Saeko and Mako.

Yet now standing outside Nysa after days, well months inside the forest he can’t help but recall the time he first was introduced to the male.

Opening the flap from his hip pouch he takes it to look at a random page.

Dated Unknown it starts with clean penmanship.

_Bokuto disappeared again, and none of us know where he flew off too. He’s been acting less of it lately which is a good sign, yet the crew tells me it’s only because I’m on the ship as well. They say that Bokuto acts less of himself and more of the demon he really is when I’m not around, but it isn’t too much of a concern, Yuki is able to calm him down immensely._

_I’m hugely grateful for her, she is one of the few that understand Bokuto as much as I do, I do have to admit though I am a bit jealous of her. She was able to live through more generations with our captain, and experienced more tragedies with him._

_Not that I would ever want to experience anything bad, but it would help with working with Bokuto, to better understand, yet even if I ask, the man denies all truths to me, saying It’s to protect me. But how can I show him, that I want to know, to be able to protect him?_

It’s something Iwaizumi realizes, that Akaashi’s journal holds more of his thoughts on Bokuto than anything else, so skipping through the pages he’ll read later because they are Akaashi’s legacy, and without the doubt he’s going to read them all, not only that but there was a lot of useful information on them as well.

Like plant stuff and stuff.

_A man I helped a while back came back into the picture in Fuku Port; he sure marked to be interesting after that stare down with Bokuto. Most people I know don’t even look at Bokuto when he’s around the port._

_So to see Iwaizumi look at one of the most powerful demons in the world without so much of breaking a sweet is definitely a grand feat. I’m going to invite him on the ship, hoping to get Bokuto’s permission to take him to Neredies. I’ve never been there myself so it would be a win-win situation._

_In all honestly, I have heard of Iwaizumi’s story, the young teen was exiled from his home for mutiny to the king. Although, I find it so surprising that he was so young, maybe a year older than me, but still I find it extremely amazing that he was one to be a part of an uprising._

_Even then, I still think there is more information hidden under the accusation._

Iwaizumi laughs, glad to know Akaashi had his back since the beginning. He closes the journal again, finally leaving the entire forest hiding Nysa, into back to the plains where he first met the younger male. He smiles as he pockets the journal, but the smile is too strained for it feel real.

Mako had told him it was only smart to go back, to find answers from his best friend who definitely had all the answers to his questions. Even then Oikawa has been hiding secrets from him since the beginning; why in the hell should he trust him now.

_Because you love him_

He stops in his tracks, looking up from the dirt path beneath him. His fists clenches tight as he watches the sun rise from the morning, because he loves him. He loves Oikawa, that’s the entire reason why he needs to go back, because he loves him.

Like the smiles before this new one, it was too forced and dejected, because even when Iwaizumi loves Oikawa forever then and now, he doesn’t understand why he hates the realization of it all, he hates loving him after all he is done.

“Fuck,” because it doesn’t make any sense, everything he has done has made Iwaizumi’s life miserable, it made him gain a tainted and guilty conscious, yet Iwaizumi could not help but still think about the fact that he would drop anything and everything to get back to him if Oikawa wants it. “How did I even leave you?”

It was hard for him to do everything now; he was so scared to make his own decisions. Afraid that one day he’ll give up everything, all the good he had learned and drop it just so he can destroy the morals he built himself just to fight alongside Oikawa.

Then again, Oikawa was all he knew now, he had no place but Nysa, but he still never felt at home entirely there. There was Cinis, but would Yaku think of him after Akaashi’s death, and his thoughts of joining something dark that compares to what destroyed Yaku’s home?

He doesn’t remember his feet walking along the path again, but he is and it’s in the direction of Aoba Johsai. Was he really doing this? Was he really going to follow what his heart ultimately wants than anything else? Even throwing all logic and reason out of his head?

He sighs, as he laughs nervously up to the orange sky mixed in with a few grey clouds. His eyes squint, trying hard to close them for the tears gathering at the corners of his eyes would fall. “Fuck,” he curses, as the tears eventually fall when he shuts his eyes closed. “I’m fucking crazy.”

He knew, he knew from the start of all this that he would eventually go back. There was always something pulling him back to Oikawa, and even with this horrible long lie he’s going back, but this time. It’s going to hurt, and not just because of Oikawa’s craziness surrounding the whole world.

 

† †

The brown horse loved his master, as much as it could, but the constant jumping around and loud shouts was seriously driving it insane, but it withstood through it all as the boy on its back shouted once more. “I can’t believe we’re heading to Aoba Johsai!” he leans forward to stare at his king with a large smile. Ushijima sees him from the corner of his eyes, offering a small gentle smile to the knight by his side.

Reon, in a complete opposite posture as his junior, smiles as well but knows very well this was a serious mission. Especially since the nosey demons had preferred to stay hidden throughout the travel there, running around in shadows and wished not to be seen.

In their place, the angels rode behind Ushijima with the upmost elegance, wearing white robes despite the rainy season. They were thick and warm, even when the sun was at its highest and brightest they stayed unaffected, since weather was never a real something they had to worry about. Their bodies made of light and purity of the heavens let them gain the advantage.

With a serious expression on his face, Ushijima was having a hard time with the silence even when he preferred it for himself. But with company he expected someone to talk off the suspension, one Tendou to be exact. But the demon was the entire reason they were going on this trip, or at least that is what Ushijima keeps telling those around him, there was far more reasons the king had wanted to see his old friend.

During the nights, the demons still preferred to stay hidden away from the presence of the angels, full knowing even just one of them could destroy a large army of them. Although Ushijima doesn’t think that was at all the case, where they were heading made them feel uneasy.

Something calling them from beyond, and when their leader Tendou, one of the most powerful demons known on this earth and the underworld, despite his own memories being whipped out by Semi, he still held the title, had still yet to come back after months of disappearance.

It filled Ushijima with joy when his demons had explained to him that they were frightened to go somewhere and never come back because they loved Shiratorizawa. They loved everything in it, and especially the king that ruled over them. It makes Ushijima break a small smile recalling the conversation with a large group of them.

Demon, creatures of the fearsome underworld, who kill and play with mortal lives decided to stay in his home when he offered it. Closing his eyes, he recalls all the times where Tendou would talk about anything that related Hell.

They were young, but not young enough to still be innocent of the world beyond them. Tendou was sitting on his bed, long skinny pale legs on pulled to his chest, his chin on his bony knees as he watched Ushijima tie his uniform together.

He smiles at the young prince who had a large frown, grimacing at the mirror before him as he lets his arms fall to his sides, looking for any minor mistakes on his uniform. Tendou hums, gaining Ushijima’s attention quickly, offering the prince a smile Ushijima nods back.

“Ya need to learn how tah smile!” A fang pops out from his weird formed smile, trying to lighten up the tense mood.

“During these circumstances, I am afraid I cannot spare a smile.”

Tendou scoffs as he hears what the prince says; he leans back on to the head board before spreading his long legs on the bed, fully knowing what he could tell the prince to make him lighten up before the grand meeting that would include their situation with a small battle that Ushijima would need to be a part of.

“Ya know when I was visiting Hell for a while to see if I can regain my memories, I found something quite interesting.” He spreads his long bony fingers along the bed sheets, watching the brown blankets tighten around his palm. “I am quit famous down there.” His smile widens when Ushijima looks at him carefully. Waiting to be told more.

But his memories soon go disturbed when a small creature nudges against his thigh. It was a small demon he recognized as the new recruit that Tendou brought it. It took in the form of a dog, yipping up to the king as he curls itself up to rest.

He remembers the creature easily, it was so young, or at least to Tendou’s standards it was. A small creature that’s future was inside in a fighting ring.

He didn’t quite understand what Tendou had meant, but when the monkey demon explained to Ushijima about the fact that demons treat one another like animals, especially those who had not money or status. That the small pup was going to find itself in a horrible situation that could kill him.

“I knew a demon down there, he was insanely crazy too, had matted fur in one spot and bald spots in another, scars everywhere too, like shit, oh shit.” He covers his mouth, as if he could cover the cuss words he just said out loud, looking down at the pup that was in his human form hiding behind his thigh. “Well, what I wanna say,” he looks back up at Ushijima. “Can we keep him? I’ve seen what those arenas can do.”

Ushijima doesn’t bother looking back at Tendou, watching the small pup looking scared behind Tendou’s long legs. The creature catches Ushijima in surprise; it made the king question what was truly going on in Hell.

It was terrified of Ushijima, a mere human compared to a power of a demon, no matter how small or young, it was demon that can surely defend itself against Ushijima if he was prepared for the attack. Unprepared the demon child would win easily.

Not only that, but Tendou seems to watch it carefully and fondly, minding the words that come out his mind to make sure the child doesn’t catch any swear words.

How innocent it seemed to be.

Ushijima lays his hand on the curled fur body by his thigh, smiling softly on how easy this small demon was able to trust Ushijima.

Demons, a freer willed creature than any other one he knows. They live in a world with no rules, and then once they realized that, the more powerful and rich decided to make rules for them, growing demons to be killers and world destroyers. Then of course, if they were to follow a different path, maybe they could be just like the one next to him.

He recalls the times when Tendou came back to him, absently killed by Semi, he was so scared, shaking and pleading kid Wakatoshi to spare him.

Then there was the angels, he lifted his head to make eye contact with one of the angels that has seen him grow. Semi watches the king carefully, sparing a few glances to the small demon next to him. Angels weren’t all that bad.

They just followed extremely strict rules, and if they were so much to break one rule, following them will be a harsh consequence.

Semi decides to head towards the king, another angel to his left sees the movement and decides to move in forward as well. His name was Shirabu, an angel who followed the rules just as strictly as Semi did, only as of late it seemed like Shirabu was the one following them to the curve of the word.

Semi’s position as Ushijima’s right hand man was even threatened because of Shirabu. Semi admits he had turned a blind eye to several rules at the time of Ushijima’s young age, but the king had asked for it and who was Semi to deny such a cute pleading look?

Shirabu did not know Ushijima like Semi did, he didn’t raise him like he, didn’t taught him all the knowledge he knows now, he didn’t have the responsibility of taking care of two children one who was what human describe to be angelic, while the other was a demon.

Shirabu didn’t have his memories, their reminiscences…

Semi shakes his head mentally as he stands in front of the king, still petting the small demon sleeping on his lap now. Semi didn’t hate Shirabu; he didn’t even hate what Shirabu was, a perfect angel he means. No, he just hated the fact that Shirabu couldn’t see past how King Ushijima was more than the chosen one.

King Ushijima was more than that.

He was human.

Every being, even the advisors in the Shiratorizawan castle only see Ushijima as perfect. But Semi had seen so much more than that, he had seen the small little boy trip and fall, he had seen the boy draw and color outside the lines he made himself.

He remembers how he welcomes everyone and anyone into the castle, even the entire kingdom of Datekou was moved there without any permission from the castle because of Ushijima, and that was deemed as a mistake, yet they worshipped him even for their great dislike to his ideas.

All because Semi had professed that Ushijima was selected by the angels to lead the world to peace.

He wished he didn’t, on the day when Ushijima had to take the responsibilities as king Semi was afraid he would put too much weight on Ushijima’s shoulders. Even then, when he had no choice in order to keep watching over Ushijima, the king took it with pride and held his head high.

It didn’t at all seem like to affect him, but Semi had no right to assume. The king had Tendou to keep his worries away, and to Semi it seemed enough.

He smiles at the memory, remembering one more of Ushijima’s ‘imperfection.’ The boy was born favoring his left hand more than his right. Semi was told to teach him right, and he tried, but Tendou had explained to him about how immature of it was to be so concerned over hands.

Semi, even to a demon, couldn’t fight back.

It was weird, when Ushijima declared Semi as his right hand man, when he favored his left. But a few more years later it was Tendou who became Ushijima’s left hand man. Of course Semi didn’t at all feel ill towards it, at least he doesn’t now.

He understands it, that angels cannot be trusted, but nor can demons, but at least demons can be loyal to who they wish without any consequence.

He kneels down, Shirabu already standing in front of the king waiting for Semi to say something first. Both angels have the same thing to say; only they weren’t sure how the king was going to respond. “What are you going to do, when you hear that Tendou is dead?”

“He is not dead.” A simple statement, but it was off putting, “even if he was he would come back.”

“There are ways demons can be killed without being able to resurrected back.” Shirabu states with an unadorned tone. It makes Semi freeze, wanting to look at Shirabu as if he was an idiot but his eyes were stuck on Ushijima’s face. Not even a flinch in his muscle made Semi aware of what the male was thinking.

“That is good to know, thank you Shirabu, but as I said before Tendou is not dead.” He goes back to petting the small demon that was now conscious, jolted awake from the new knowledge Shirabu has relied.

He calms the demon as best as he can, but the demon was now too afraid to think everything was going to be okay when there was a possibility that it wasn’t. The demon listens to Ushijima’s deep voice, telling him what they both want to be the truth.

“The bond we created between us hasn’t yet been destroyed, so he isn’t dead.”

Semi wanted to say something; he wanted to reveal the truth of his knowledge that Ushijima didn’t know about. But Shirabu was right next to him, and involving him will only get the both of them in trouble, because he knows if he reveals the truth Shirabu will tell the higher ups.

Sighing, he turns his head towards the angel, finding the excuse to get him away from them both. “Shirabu, we need to make sure the angels are on alert. Demons will do us no good if what you said is true.” The angel makes no sign of moving, but after a good interrogating stare he sighs as well standing to do what he was told.  

After some feet away, Semi looked back at Ushijima, a harsh whisper so that he wouldn’t be heard, “You think I don’t know, but I know how many contracts you’ve made. The thousands of demons that entered this castle are all marked on your skin, the ones Tendou hides for you! How do you know if Tendou is dead with the thousands of contracts you hold?”

Ushijima’s freezes, an actual reaction for the first time in a long time. He is not looking at Semi, afraid to face his eyes as he stops petting the small creature on his lap. He wonders if any demon is closed by to hear all of this.

But there is no reason they should be, taking back his stoic expression he looks over at Semi had a large frown on his face. “How did you know?” A sincere question, it was impossible for Semi to figure it out so quickly, especially when his skin was covered from neck to toe, and the marks were still hidden under Tendou’s own magic.

Semi shakes his head, avoiding the question as he leans in closer to Ushijima, “Sir, please, I know I am an angel and that I need to report everything that goes on with you but please trust me. There are things I won’t say to them.”

“You’ll be punished.” Was Ushijima’s only reaction, he goes back to soothing the fur on the small little demon, but he doesn’t say thanks for Semi’s silence. He only has concern for what was to come, and knowing Ushijima he’ll ask Semi to tell the truth to the angels, he doesn’t care what will happen to him.

“You’re not the only one who’s going to face wrath my sir, I will, and so will all these demons. Please, don’t ask me to do that, I know what I’m doing, please trust me.” He just wants the king to say it, just a few words. That’s all he wants to hear from the king.

“When Tendou came back, after you killed him,” he pauses as he recalls a faded memory. “Why did you not get rid of him?”

Semi sucks in his bottom lip, unsure if he should tell his king the truth about the written prophecy about Ushijima in Heaven. Gulping down his nervousness, in order to finally gain the trust of his king he is going to have to tell the man everything.

“Well, in the written prophecy, it has said that your younger sibling will fight for the throne, demons on his side, while angels on yours.” He pauses, unsure how to phrase what was next to Ushijima, but it seemed like the man already knew what the angel was going to say. “We decided to change fate, to make it so you don’t have anyone to go against and have the angel’s side win. I was the one who prevented your father to have another child; I honestly felt bad how lonely you will be so I granted Tendou to you.” He finishes and waits for Ushijima’s response, but it seems like the king was waiting for the Semi to continue, fully knowing that there was more to that story.

Gulping once again, Semi nods his head slowly, “Fate does not like to be changed King Ushijima, not even by the purest entities,” he looks away as he sees a few angels stand upright, head up and listening to even the smallest noise. “We are not sure that the result of demons joining us, you, was the price or Oikawa becoming the man he is now.”

That got Ushijima’s attention.

He stopped rubbing the back of the small creature’s neck, eyes not wide yet intense as they bore down into Semi’s own. “Whatever you did,”

“No, King Ushijima, I, we don’t” he quickly interrupts the king, trying to defend his race so that Ushijima doesn’t shun them away for the fact that they may have been responsible with had happen to Oikawa. “We are not sure if what we did affect Oikawa, but there is a small chance.”

Ushijima doesn’t continue his comment, he simply stares once again. For a few more seconds he sighs and looks away from the angel, Shirabu coming forward telling Semi that everyone was now in a proper position.

Semi nods his head, standing straight on his legs no longer crouching down to speak to Ushijima in a silent conversation. There is nothing left to say, and Semi hates himself for revealing something in such an awkward way. He wanted the relationship the human had with a demon, he wanted to have something normal for once in his immortal life, yet he screwed it up.

When Shirabu notices there were nothing left to say and whatever the conversation was, he leaves finding his own responsibilities. Semi decides to leave any second now, but something in his throat stops him, as if he wants to tell Ushijima his true feelings, that he wants to be friends, and he will give up his position to stay with Ushijima forever.

Yet, he doesn’t say a thing. He bows curtly, turning his feet to walk away.

“Thank you Semi,” Ushijima replies when he notices the angel is about to leave. Semi’s head shots up, turning only slightly with wide eyes to look at the king, he clenches his hands, biting his lower lip and nods his head.

† †

Kuroo watched the demon go left to right, talking non-stop to everyone in the castle, looking for any human maids that he hasn’t touched yet. He would jump each time he caught a looker, shouting out loud and scaring all the humans, afraid they would be next.

No one knows what Terushima did with them, not even Kuroo. He eventually took one human to his quarters and then another after that. He only started to notice when a few maids had gone missing when they should be working for Kuroo.

When he asked the head maid she only told him the truth that Lord Terushima has taken them away, and she wasn’t sure what would happen to them. It was a shame really; Kuroo actually liked the girls that helped him around, especially when he didn’t want to read all the reports and they offered to help.

He had known them for such a long time too, he could say he was disappointed, but he no longer harbored feelings like he used to, so each time one vanished he would frown for a few seconds and move on. Recognizing Terushima’s pattern, Kuroo decided to ask help from the butlers instead, but once there was a few maids left, the men started to disappear as well.

Which annoyed Kuroo only the slightest, he wonders if Oikawa ever took notice with the lack of humans walking in the hallways. Of course the great almighty king was stuck in the castle tower room’s upmost floor. Watching his old friend sleep for eternity, his body never decomposing for the spells and magical oils Oikawa had washed him in.

Apparently a new body was coming its way to be stored up there, and Kuroo wonders which character from the old council had died this time, he only heard that the male was trying to contact Shiratorizawa somehow, only to end up being killed by Aoba Johsai’s new men.

Kuroo couldn’t remember the name, jus that he was now considered a spy and a traitor. Apparently he unknowingly made himself a name that were spread around in Aoba Johsai, one of the old councilmen had started selling information about Aoba Johsai’s current affairs, hoping that Shiratorizawa or some other kingdom far west will hear the human pleads for help.

Biting his lower lip, he hears someone call out for him, “Lord Kuroo, Shinji Watari is here.” Ah, so it was Watari, of course it had to be him. He was one of the best messengers Aoba Johsai had to offer, not only that but he did make well as a spy as well, no wonder he was able to obtain such information.

Kuroo nods his head, standing from his seat, pushing his desk away from him he motions the man to follow him, a casket behind him.

Heading up to the stairs, Kuroo felt uneasy. He always did when he went up those stairs to the horrible room. He wondered if Oikawa has finally gone insane, losing his sanity when he killed…he actually can’t remember the male’s name anymore.

He scoffs to himself, wondering why he was so damn forgetful all of sudden. He stops his tracks the man behind him stops as well, with the casket being carried by a few weaker demons behind. How long has it been since they all had left? He turns around to face the man, which spooks the stranger. Standing straighter so he wouldn’t look improper to Kuroo he waits for any orders.

But Kuroo doesn’t say anything; he simply turns back around and walks again. He guesses it doesn’t matter how long it has been, what matters is that his plan is working and he needs to keep on with it.

When they reach the dreadful room, he tells the human to leave. With a bow, the man does leave without any question. Pushing the doors open without a knock when Kuroo knows for certain that man has vanished he lets himself in, the demons following close behind.

Sure enough, Oikawa is there as well sitting on a small wooden stool facing Hanamaki’s crystal grave. He even eyes one in in the middle, wondering why Oikawa had built himself one as well. “Your friend is here.” He simply says, not at all looking at the king as Oikawa jumps from the voice, heading over to him fast.

Only he’s heading to the casket, opening it to see it that it was indeed Watari, already dressed in the proper attire. He smiles to himself, snapping his fingers he mutters only a few words and dips a glass bottle all over the body vertically, letting it spread with some magic.

He’s preserving the body; Kuroo notes it but decides to look away from it all. Soon, levitating the body, Oikawa puts the man inside one of the beautiful caskets, one of them in the middle; leaving the man there he reaches over to place Watari’s hands over the top of his belly.

Stepping back, he waves his fingers and flowers, different from Hanamaki’s, start to fall. Vines too grow from the inner casket, just like Hanamaki, wrapping itself around Watari’s body elegantly. Not at all too much, but only a few vines curl themselves up around Watari’s arms.

“What do those flowers mean?” Kuroo doesn’t know why he asked, but he did.

“The larger flower, the daisies, represent youth, gentleness and innocence, while the coreopsis represent cheerfulness.”

Sometimes, the voice of Oikawa would make Kuroo shudder. One second he was extremely gentle and calm, and any second he was harsh and cold. It makes Kuroo think how it was possible to hold both personalities without getting mixed up, then again. Kuroo believes Oikawa was already mixed up in the head.

“When did you learn so much about flower?”

“I’ve always had.”

He didn’t answer Kuroo’s question, meaning Oikawa no longer wanted to get close to any one anymore. He was done with friendships and bonds, and Kuroo kind of figured. He hasn’t had a real conversation with Oikawa in a year now.

Is that how long it has been? Has it seriously been a year?

He also hasn’t teased Oikawa for anything he’s done, then again there was no mistake in Oikawa’s actions anymore for Kuroo to point it out, and now that everyone has gone and left, Kuroo was bombard with files and papers.

Most demons think Kuroo did nothing, since he was one of the most power demons residing in the castle next to Oikawa and Terushima, he had the ability to do nothing, but Kuroo was not an idiot he proclaimed himself to be. He had to do the paper work, needed to be aware how the kingdom was functioning and what was needed to be done.

The repairs of broken roads, broken building, and the need of people that still reside there that haven’t yet died or left. He needed to make sure everything was flowing nicely, economically. There was also the fact that he made sure a lot of science based buildings were being funded, like medicine.

He actually took a large interest in that branch when he last visited watching how advance humans had come since his beginning of time, without the help of magic whatsoever.

Oikawa goes back to sit next to Hanamaki, watching the man that laid on the left side of Oikawa’s own coffin, which gives the courage for Kuroo to ask about it. “Why do you have your own deathbed?” it comes out nicer than he wanted, but it was said and there was nothing he can do now.

“Where else would I go when I die?” Was Oikawa’s response, Kuroo bites his lower lip, to keep him from laughing, he held it in just fine before explaining to Oikawa that he immortal now. There was no longer any human in him left to allow him to die as simple as humans do. A sword wound to the heart, poison, nothing. There was nothing that can take them down now.

“Is that so?” Oikawa voice chilled Kuroo to the bone, he was so quiet when he responded in a form of a question, although it didn’t at all seem liked Oikawa was curious enough to be told. As if he already knew a few answers that Kuroo might know of.

“Lord Kuroo!” A new maid recruit enters the room without permission, Oikawa looks over but his head never turns, his red eyes watching the maid murderously.

For some odd reason, Kuroo is scared.

Standing in front of the maid, blocking her view from the room and blocking Oikawa’s view to the girl, she smiles upward at him, although it seems more nervous than happy.

“Terushima is interacting with Daichi, my lord.”

Kuroo doesn’t react at first, confused on why that would be so important. He specifically hired this girl to keep watch of Daichi, and to tell him about anything that may harm Daichi in anyway. So he doesn’t understand why Daichi talking with Terushima is so important to the girl.

That is until the girl says something with her eyes that Kuroo understands. Nudging his head forward he mentions the girl to move, to lead the way. And so she does.

Daichi had been moving around in positions since he started working as a guard in Aoba Johsai. King Oikawa was too distracted to even notice a Karasuno member was rising up in the ranks, and Kuroo was too blind when it came to Daichi.

Or well, he knew what Daichi was doing but he didn’t have the heart to stop the male from feeling hopeful. He grits his teeth as he lets that thought pass by him, ignoring the gradual tug he feels in his chest.

The girl leads the demon to Terushima; she hides her body behind the wall too scared to come in contact with the new demon.

They seemed to be talking, but Daichi looks rather disinterested. _That’s my boy._ He subconsciously thinks, but he actually thinks it isn’t really his own thoughts, but something else he probably heard a guard whisper. Ignoring the fact the hallway was deserted with just those four there.

He dismisses the maid, taking her place, peeking from behind the way, watching how Terushima pulls on that fake smile he practices every day. Daichi has a straight posture. The new Aoba Johsai’s uniform, the black one Kuroo had picked out, looks better on him than the teal one.

Just like the Karasuno one, only without the ugly orange.

He leans his shoulder against the wall, listening to Terushima’s flirts and failing attempts to drag Daichi to his quarters. The guard stays strong willed at his station, denying or even going as far as ignoring the male completely.

“You know it’s a crime to disobey your lord.” Terushima flashes a smile, a small fang making it noticeable.

Daichi opens his mouth to speak, but Kuroo decides to intervene, so when Daichi sees that Kuroo is walking towards them, he shuts his mouth as well as his eyes knowing that Terushima will have to leave with Kuroo around.

But the demon prince decides to stay, feeling the large aura within Kuroo as he comes forth. Terushima’s fake smile widens into a genuine, feeling a challenge intimidating from Kuroo. Although, something in Terushima shifts, his genuine smile changes quickly into a mischief one. Kuroo doesn’t let it go, wondering what Terushima had in mind.

Terushima on the other hand can already feel that Kuroo was claiming Daichi, even absentmindedly. He backs down, only for now. He knows he can’t win against Kuroo despite Terushima being years older as a demon. In Terushima’s father’s terms, the king of Johzenji, he was still a pup in most enemy’s eyes.

That doesn’t mean Terushima can take up a challenge, at least when Kuroo is around. He’ll have his chance with Daichi later, he knows it. He takes a curt bow, leaving Kuroo to Daichi as he dashes off wards to find a new pray to stalk.

Kuroo watches the prince leave, annoyed by him. Not only because of this small incident with Daichi, but the male was actually bugging Kuroo to no end. In a way, he reminded Kuroo of Hanamaki, only with more energy in him, more balls.

Turning to look at Daichi who has yet opened his eyes, Kuroo decides that he has nothing to say, turning around he leaves. Daichi doesn’t tell him to stop, nor does he ask any question of the man, simply, “You’ve changed.”

Kuroo doesn’t stop, he continues to his path back to Oikawa, wishing he could ignore Daichi’s cold tone. Yet it stabs him in the chest, pricking and jabbing little by little until his heart to decide to feel nothing.

When he reaches the room once more, the room he really hates more than anything right now.

Oikawa is still there, watching Hanamaki.

“You’ve lost your mind haven’t you?” He frowns, his brows deepening down as he waits for an answer. For anything, but Oikawa sits and watches, ignoring the demon that had turned him into the monster he was. “I’m the one who turned them against you.” He mutters, fist clench as he looks away from Oikawa.

“I’m the reason you have no one now!” He screams loudly, hopefully to get a rouse out of Oikawa. “Your father, your brother, mother and relatives, they’re all gone because of me.” This time he says it a clamer tone, but he’s still loud enough. “I turned you against them all! Your friends! Every single one of them, left because I made you into a monster they never wanted to see you become.” Oikawa doesn’t move, he continues to stare at Hanamaki. He is _only_ staring goddammit.

“The one person you loved more than anything in this entire world, I intentionally tried to kill him twice, and I made him vulnerable,” he slows down, listening, waiting for the king to stand up and _do something._ “I made him hate you!” He cries out, his chest having heavily as he hits his chest with his fist.

Yet Oikawa only stays put, in the most uncomfortable chair in the world, _staring._

† †

 

“Even the great horned owl demon was captured by a mediocre human.” Tendou whistles, swinging around with his wrist clad in some kind of magic mixed with metal tied to the ceiling, and his ankles the same tied to the ground.

“Fuck off.” was the silent reply, no bite and no passion in it whatsoever. Tendou lifts his head only a little to see the legendary demon, he was scarred and tortured more than Tendou, he doesn’t even know how long Bokuto had been there, but it already feels like years for Tendou.

“Fucking hell.” Literally, _fuck Hell._ Tendou looks up, pulling the chains down, he lifts himself only a little before a small shock waves through his body, making him let go of his strength. He sighs as his eyes drat around to see any small mistake Oikawa had made.

He was human at some point, and humans love to make mistakes. He smiles at himself when he recalls a time when Ushijima had mistaking taken a pet monkey as Tendou, and when the zookeeper had tried to take him away, kid Ushijima would hold the small monkey in his arms tightly, screaming no.

After much convincing that Tendou was indeed not the monkey, and was staying in his room by Semi, he reluctantly let go. True to his word, Tendou was up in Ushijima’s room. He was never really allowed out, and the only way to stay alive from the angels, Tendou had to stay in the boys room.

Tendou smirks to himself, he can’t actually believe he, was afraid of an angel back in the day. Of course he lost all his memories and never gained it back, but he still learned that he was so much more powerful than the angel.

He swings around again, hoping to find something but like a true strategist, Oikawa had made sure there were no mistakes in the cell and restraints. He whistles as he looks back at the owl demon in front of him.

His body was lacked and still. Head tilt to the left as he frowned at the floor. Tendou too looked down to see what was there, but there wasn’t anything. He sighs deeply hoping to get another word out of the demon.

But nothing stirs the oh great Demon King Owl.

Days later, or what to them felt like years, Tendou bares new scares and wounds that two delinquent looking demons left behind. They seemed pretty stupid in Tendou’s defense, but after a few inspections when he was getting tortured by the taller of the two, he figured out they were new to the game.

He nods his head at the information, looking back Bokuto who only grimaced at him back, which catches Tendou’s attention pretty quickly. Head jerking up, and mouth agape he makes a ridicules sound. “Ololo? Did I finally catch your interest?”

Bokuto looks at him for a quick second longer before looking away. Tendou takes it as progress, but he doesn’t say anything else, afraid he would spook the almighty demon king.

The next few years, (days) Tendou continues on with his starkly attitude. He lingers to comment about everything, from the pain to his aching joints. He even makes up jokes on the spot that Bokuto think this demon was seriously one of the insane ones.

But in the last of those few days, Tendou does make progress; he catches a small pattern of the flowing magic that goes through the ground, to the chains that bind him, traveling through Tendou’s own path of circuits that contain magic, to the binds on his wrist into the ceiling.

It goes fast though, extremely fast and strong, making it impossible for Tendou to find a weak spot. Also his timing is just awfully, he really wished he had practiced with Ushijima when the king had asked if he wanted to sharpen on his accuracy skills.

But he tries nonetheless, although each time he gets an electrical shock run through his body draining the magical power dwelling inside him, making him incredibly weak.

“I don’t get it.”

Tendou lifts his head up slightly, indicating he was listening to Bokuto’s first few words to him.

“Why do you keep trying?”

“I have someone to protect.” Tendou doesn’t beat around the bush this time, he tells it to the demon straight; maybe he’ll earn a few chivalry points. He heard all kinds of shit about the great Koutarou Bokuto, about how he was not like the other powerful demons. He was a kind man, and maybe that’s why he was so amazing.

He was half human after all. At least at one point he had humanity.

“Ahhh, I see. I completely had forgotten that could be a reason to leave this hell.”

“Literally.” Tendou jokes, but Bokuto ignores him this time. He owl demon lifts his head to look up at the ceiling, wishing he could see the long blue skies again, but his smile fades quickly. Dropping his head to face the ground again.

“My turn to ask a question!” Tendou chirps, ignoring the pain running through his body for moving so much, “Why did you stop trying?”

Bokuto doesn’t move from his position, he doesn’t look at all that bothered, or well he doesn’t look like anything to Tendou at the moment. He can pull of a dead body if it came to it, Bokuto was indeed lifeless. The muscles on his body had disappeared, he had grown weak and thin, his bright golden eyes no longer the color they should be. And his tone too, sounded so empty.

Tendou knows that Bokuto is intentionally killing himself; giving his body no magic supply to drive from, as if he was attempting to kill himself, slowly and painfully.

“Because the one I wanted to protect is already dead.”

Tendou freezes, chills run down his skin, even when it was literally burning up in Hell. Tendou didn’t know Bokuto held a human to his heart like he did, and he understand perfectly what the demon was feeling right now. Well, actually no, he couldn’t even imagine it; it would be too damn painful for him to even picture Ushijima six feet under.

“Oh,” was his only response, he looks away from Bokuto quickly as the demon owl looks at him. Those eyes of him were a lot more intimidating that the ones he held before.

“It feels like it’s been years down here, so its factual to say that I’ve been alive for hundreds of years since he died.”

Tendou changes his mind about this entire thing, about talking to Bokuto. He feels scared now; terrified that Ushijima could be looking for him right now, and if this human Bokuto held dearly died by the King of Aoba Johsai himself, he wants out.

“Don’t you want revenge?” Heat starts developing over Tendou’s body, “Don’t you want to kill the person that did that to your human? Don’t you? Crush his neck under your fingers? Kill each and every one of his beloved to make him see what he did to you?” Tendou asked, his blood thirst rising as he pulls away from the chains, depriving him of the magic again.

“Then what.”

It didn’t sound like a question, but Tendou’s thirst quickly vanished, his shoulders slacked, dropping him down a couple of inches, the strain on his arm pulls at him, giving him a little jolt of pain but not too much.

“Then what?” he tilts his head to the left, looking at Bokuto who was staring at him as well, neither flinching as they feel the tension rise and then fall apart. Bokuto was right, then what. Then what? Then what.

Then, fucking what.

Then what? Will he live happily ever after as if nothing happened in the first place?

Then what? Will that make the pain go away?

Fuck no, taking someone away like that can’t leave a person. It can't, and Tendou wants to leave this forsaken place, but he really can’t do anything. He can’t offer anything to the demon before him. He _can’t_ do anything, not even break down these chains.

The only real thing that can physically take him out of here is the angels. And he hasn't heard them sing since he had fallen into this dump.

They're probably glad they got rid of him.

Ha.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the first half of this chapter done a few weeks ago. But ya know life, likes to hit ya with a bag of bricks.
> 
> Finally finished the other half these past few days. So lucky me. 
> 
> Oh and sorry for the lateness in everything. I really do suck. 
> 
> If you have any MAJOR (or small) concerns please hit me up, if you have any comments or questions I would LOVE to hear them. I seriously would at the moment, and kudos for you guys for sticking with my lazy butt.


	10. One After Another

“We can’t do that.” Yaku states as he ignores the grunts and yelps from outside his home. It’s odd for him to be staying cooped up in his house for so long when everyone else was outside having the time of their life with the new acquainted friends group.

Kai doesn’t say anything beside him, watching Kenma carefully as if he was able to reach a conclusion. Yet nothing came to mind but he did agree with Kenma’s own idea, even when he hated the thought of participating of a war.

“For all we know Oikawa is building an army; if anything he already has one that’s ready to attack anyone.” Kenma states, watching Inuoka and Lev teach Hinata a few sword techniques. He smiles softly, remembering how Lev and Inuoka were the students.

“Can’t we leave this to the Chosen Child?” Kai asked, it was all in their minds, yet none of the had said a thing of it, as if there was something telling them that even Ushijima from Shiratorizawa can’t stop a large load of demons heading their way. “Even you said the angels are on his side.”

“Angels are powerful creatures, but they are also fleeting ones. We can’t trust them to take this war.”

“You think they’ll side with Oikawa?” Yaku asked, actually confused with the entire angel race proposition. About the fact they decided on a human to be the savior of the entire creature’s existence. He actually wonders who this Ushijima man even is, and why Kenma was never noticed by the angels.

“No, I mean that they can decide to leave the humans to themselves, and watch the world end.”

“They wouldn’t do that! They’re angels aren’t they?” Yaku was now slowly getting concerned with the delicate creatures. Then again he never met one before so he really couldn’t assume what the angels were exactly and what their intentions were.

“Angels only want to help when there’s a winning chance.”

“Bastards.” Kai whispers as he looks down at his fist clenching up against one another.

Kenma sighs to himself again, looking out the window to see how Hinata was laughing at the large swing of his sword. He actually doesn’t get how the youngest male there could still smile with innocence. Looking back at Yaku and Kai across the able, he tells them what he thinks of the young male.

“I think the angels are wrong, I think Hinata is the chosen child.”

“What makes you think that?”

“He holds a power, one too natural to be magical, yet to powerful to be human.” Kenma scrunches his nose as he thinks, “Hinata has the heart of someone that can defeat any enemy.”

Yaku shakes his head, not believing his king for the first time, “No, if the angels chose Ushijima, it has to be reason. Besides, I never met the Ushijima guy in my entire life, and I believe that someone else in this world can get rid of Oikawa.”

 

Yaku isn’t able to see what Kenma sees in Hinata, the light and power that the boy possesses does nothing for Yaku. He can’t sense the great radiating from the teen, nor could he imagine or believe in Ushijima, whoever that man was, who had angels on his shoulders.

He doesn’t know why, maybe it was the fact that he had met someone in the past years. He held a strong aura, and Yaku wasn’t able to find that in Hinata, because the young boy was still that, young. He has seen the world, but he hasn’t seen the world for what it is.

“Who?” Kenma looked up at the smaller male who was still staring at Hinata outside.

“His name Iwaizumi Hajime, and he’s Oikawa’s best friend.”

“Yaku you can’t be serious.” Kai mutters into his fist, doubting what the small male next to him was talking about. “We’re trying to be serious here.”

“And I am serious!” Yaku defended himself quickly. Yaku doesn’t have a temper, but at this very stressful moment he didn’t like to be thought of as a joke. He may be saying a few crazy facts just about now, but he was being honest.

“Iwaizumi had something inside him that I can’t fully explain, but I feel like if there was anyone who can go against him it would be Iwaizumi.” He states plainly, hopefully it was enough for the other two to understand him, but he already knows they have their doubts.

“Where is he now?” Kenma watches Yaku closely, his golden eyes piercing through Yaku’s own, awaiting an answer, a good enough answer that would make Yaku still make valuable to Kenma’s plans.

“I have no idea.” Was his honest reply, he looked a bit ashamed even. Looking away with down casted eyes, he gives a small smile though, offering something but really it felt like nothing. He hears Kai sigh beside him again.

“I see.” Kenma leans back into his chair; looking off towards the open door again, watching Kageyama stand awkwardly, and watching Hinata learn and grow. “I agree with the fact that Hinata can’t lead an army, that’s why we need to convince Kageyama to join our army.”

“What army?” Kai says pathetically, “Sir, we have no one but retired veterans. I’m sorry to disappoint you my majesty, but we are no longer what we used to be. We aren’t soldiers; we are simply guardians at this point.” He tries to get the king to look at him, but Kenma continues to stare elsewhere, thinking about Kai’s words.

“You’re right; I apologize for asking so much from you. But I have no one else to turn too.”

Yaku nods his head; Kai hesitates but nods his head as well. They both stay silent for a few more minutes until Kai speaks up again, “You want an army led by, hopefully, Kageyama the one person who still wants to fight for Aoba Johsai, and when would you use this army for?”

“When Oikawa decides to take over Shiratorizawa.”

“How are you so sure he’s going to that?”

“I’m not; actually I believe Shiratorizawa will be the first to initiate an attack. But it will be Aoba Johsai that will win that war.”

Kai scoffs, actually losing his personality and calm demeanor. Kenma sees that the those he had remembered all those years ago have changed, he wasn’t entirely expecting it, but he did believe that there will be a chance that the men he once knew, were now tired.

Even Kenma changed, no longer waiting for Yaku and Kuroo to help him throughout his days, no longer advising his work and strategies. He was on his own now, believing it was time for him to help with his own power and thoughts.

“Kenma, sir, what makes you love this world?” Yaku voices, his tone so frustrated that it showed so much it made Kenma freeze, and at that point, that’s when Kenma understood.

Kai, Yaku, Inuoka, Fukunaga, Yamamato even Lev; they all hated what this world had become, they had everything taken away from them, and were forced to live on, move on with their lives as if Nekoma was never there in the first place.

They’ve became empty as the years, the decades, the centuries had pass.

They were tired, and only Kenma was left with so much energy.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispers, ducking his head into the palms of his hands. He shakes, trembling on the wooden table as he now understands that he put his men through hell, when in fact; he just wanted them to continue living. He believed that they were far more capable to just die at Nekoma’s end.

He was wrong though, even when with their continued lives, they all died the day Nekoma was destroyed. Their home and goal was destroyed and they never really came back from that.

Neither Kai nor Yaku comforted him; they didn’t whisper “ _It’s okay”_ like they did in the past, they only watched the man they loved that caused them to live in a world they didn’t want to be part of, tremble in front of them.

“Kenma, we won’t join the army. But we will help with whatever else.”

Those words were enough for Kenma, yet they didn’t stop the heartache in his chest.

 

† †

“Ushijima is heading this way.”

Oikawa perks up at the name, and Kuroo hates how the man’s name was able to cause a reaction in Oikawa. Kyoutani stood by Oikawa side, watching Kuroo from afar as he relayed the news to his king. Waiting for him to be dismissed, but Oikawa simply stood, never waving his hand at Kyoutani.

Meaning he still had business with Kyoutani, he still had use for the demon dog. He stepped away from the glass coffin that held Watari, passing by the delicate flowers the all three of them couldn’t touch. They were creatures of the damn, and touching such beauty will only kills and withers them away.

Even if Oikawa’s magic was the reason they breathed and existed.

“Why is he here?” his voice is hoarse, he hasn’t really spoke for a long time. Kyoutani hasn’t even seen him eat or drink either, wondering what was keeping Oikawa up and right.

“It’s probably with the fact that you took his favorite pet from him.” Kuroo jokes, hoping to shed some light into the situation, but Oikawa looked entirely unfazed, blinking rapidly to understand what the demon cat had meant.

Only in the end of the stair cases does he realize he still contained Tendou in his underworld cells. He doesn’t reply to the joke though, already knowing it’s far too late to say a thing about it.

Biting his lower lip he pushes the door of the outer tower, making him stand outside where the red sky shun above them all, the grey clouds looking darker as the days pass. He doesn’t make note of the large absence of military men gone, nor does he care about the abandon lines of clothing. Dusty and old, still hung up to dry.

Kuroo thinks it’s been months since they were last picked up.

Oikawa doesn’t notice the small little demons laughing and flying in their disgusting forms. Naked and skin so burnt it made Kuroo want to swat them away. They sung a cruel joke, making Kyoutani look depressed, at least more than he was now.

“Fucking flies,” Kuroo comments, but Oikawa still doesn’t say anything until he enters the castle, Ushijima’s back turned to him as he walks up a few more steps before stopping.

“You are all alone?” Oikawa comments, scanning the room entirely, he didn’t sense any humans or demons around him, then again he didn’t physically use magic to sense anything at this point. He simply walked past a bunch of dead bodies unknowingly, making Kyoutani sick.

“What happened here Oikawa?” Ushijima’s deep voice breaks something in Oikawa, and then, under a second the large menacing smile was displayed on his face. Kuroo wonders why that is, Ushijima was just Ushijima to Kuroo.

“Ushiwaka! It’s so nice to see you!” A crazed face makes its way as he takes large leaps towards the other king, arms outstretched to actually give Ushijima a welcoming hug. Kuroo’s own smile starts to grow, finally realizing that only the past brings a rise in Oikawa.

Ushijima doesn’t want to be near Oikawa, he takes a step back, his left hand griping the hilt of his sword strapped to his hip. “I’m not here for warm welcomes.” He plainly states, looking behind Oikawa, he eyes land on Kuroo only for a second before focusing on Oikawa.

But Oikawa doesn’t mind the cold shoulder; he still lunges forward to grasp Ushijima into his arms, and grasp he does.

He holds on to the maroon cape strapped to the male’s back, twisting it between his fingers as a genuine smile spreads through his features. He even goes as far as lean a cheek on the male’s metal clad shoulder. “I’ve missed you Ushiwaka.” He whispers, slowly and calmly.

Ushijima ends up letting go of his sword, letting his left hand fall to his side, which brings Oikawa closer to the male. The Shiratorizawan king doesn’t at all feel threaten that Oikawa would strike him dead at that moment. He accepts the hug, and even goes as far as reach out a hand to pat Oikawa’s back.

It’s all confusing to Ushijima, extremely confusing even as the king who hated him for years starts clinging on to him tightly. Soon his eyes grew wide; he even forgets why he was there for a few minutes. Forgetting everything and anything that he had thought when he headed to the castle, focusing on the male in his reach.

He wants to wrap his own arms around the king, but he if does, then it will feel like he accepts all the flaws and mistakes Oikawa has done, and he simply couldn’t do that. Not after what he worked so hard for.

“Oikawa, what’s going on?” he asked, breaking the small spell that held Oikawa. The king of Aoba Johsai pushes the king away from him, twirling on his toes as he rotates to face Kuroo again. His black cloak swooshing with him as he spreads his arms wide again.

“This is my new kingdom Ushijima!”

The Shiratorizawan king flinches when he hears his family name be pronounced correctly for the first time by Oikawa.

“This is where it’s all going to end!” He laughs as he spins back around, facing Ushijima with an insane smile. “This is where everything will start anew, the world that has been home to us will be no more Ushijima, for now it is time to move on and live in a much more better world.”

“Where’s Tendou Oikawa?” Ushijima doesn’t ask any other questions that spilling through his head at the moment, the only real reason he was here was because of Tendou, he can schedule another time to come back to speak with Oikawa about all his plans for the future.

Oikawa stops laughing, his toes keeping him balanced as he stops frozen in his position. Arms wide and tilted to an angle, his left leg is struck out as he turns his head slowly to Ushijima, his red eyes boring into Ushijima’s dark green.

“Tendou?” he asked with honest curiosity. He lets his limbs go, everything falling back to its place on Oikawa’s body. “He could be dead, he could be getting a torture of a life time, or he could just be dead.” He repeats, a childlike expression appears on Oikawa’s face, and Ushijima notes that it’s been changing too quickly and continuously.

“I know he isn’t dead. Oikawa, please I just want to take him back home.”

“But he is home!” Oikawa’s mouth is agape, the corners of his lip twitch up as he points at Ushijima. “This is where the demons want to stay Ushijima. This is a paradise for them, free willed and even a heaven to them.”

“Tendou isn’t the type to favor these kinds of places.”

“How can you be so sure?” Oikawa laughs playfully, “You think you know your pets Ushiwaka, but Tendou was so delighted when I asked him to be one of my men here. He accepted the request under a matter of seconds.” He looks to his left, humming as he pouts. “Sorry to say you just missed him, he’s off killing down a few traitors of mine.” Which is a lie, Ushijima knows this. Oikawa, demon or not, monster or not, could never allow a demon to take lives so easily.

But then again, he has to rethink that thought, especially with the fact when he entered the castle that was covered in bodies that have been laying there for a few days now.

“Where are your people Oikawa?”

Oikawa doesn’t look like he’s paying attention anymore, his wide eyes back to its natural bored like state. “Tendou is dead Ushijima; if that’s all you’re here for, then please leave.” Oikawa turns away from the man, walking back towards the entrance of the castle, already deciding where his destination will be.

“Oikawa wait,” but the king doesn’t stop for the other, he continues to walk away. The council all have been talking about this in the few weeks past. Even before Tendou’s disappearance about what they were going to do with Aoba Johsai.

All thanks to Ushijima’s push on the council. He wanted something done with Aoba Johsai, he can no longer spoil Oikawa like he used to.

They have been planning it for such a long time, and they kept it as a secret hidden from anyone outside the castle, not even the angels or the demons knew about it. All except Tendou, but Ushijima knows his beloved friend would never rat them out.

Yet, he wants to warn Okawa about his issue. He wants to tell the king of Aoba Johsai what they were planning, he knew he shouldn’t. He knew if he did, life would be more difficult for Shiratorizawa, and the fact that many more lives would be lost.

Yet, when Ushijima opened his mouth he let out the declaration of war. His deep voice reaches Oikawa’s ears, and the Aoba Johsain king listens to each word, causing him to stop in his path.

“Is that so?” his cold tone touches Kuroo, as he begins his path once again. “Then I’ll see you in the battle field.”

Kuroo looks at Ushijima for a few seconds as well, before deciding to leave and follow his king to that disgusting room. For a second he ponders if he should thank Ushijima for bring back a light in Oikawa’s eyes, but it only lasted for a few minutes of their meeting so he decides against it.

Kyoutani watches Ushijima with admiration in his eyes. Wanting to say something, but he seemed to afraid too. Which makes Kyoutani wince at his pathetic attitude, but still he doesn’t do anything about it, ducking his head down he disappears into a dark shadow that appears at his feet.

Ushijima had seen the demon dog countless times before, only this was the first time the demon hasn’t glared or snared at him. It was also the first time the demon looked hopeful to see Ushijima, it makes the king feel even more stressed, and undeniably facing the facts that even some demons like Kyoutani is living a rough life behind these walls.

A large light envelops Ushijima, taking him in as he finds himself back in his original position outside the gates where a few demons hadn’t allowed the king to enter. Semi wonders if he’s okay, and he simply nods his head.

“It seems like King Oikawa isn’t aware of his people’s wellbeing.”

Goshiki jolts as he notices something odd on Ushijima, “King! Sir! Ushijima my majesty, there’s water on your shoulder? Was there a leakage?”

Ushijima moves he’s eye sight to indeed find a few droplets of water on his metal armor. Wondering how it got there in the first place.

He lifts his head, looking at nothing beyond him as he realizes Oikawa laid his face there for a few seconds before letting go. To have the droplets of tears still on his shoulder made Ushijima afraid for what was to come.

The hug was too honest, as the words following after shook Ushijima. At first Ushijima looked to Kuroo who was standing there confused, Kyoutani looked away from everything the entire time, and at the end the demon dog too was looking like he wanted help.

What the hell was going in there, Ushijima wouldn’t know. But he did know that Tendou was still stuck in those walls and he declared war to Oikawa.

“I declared war.” His stoic persona surprises Semi, the angel looks at him completely confused, letting the words sink in Semi’s yells a surprised yelp.

“What do you mean you declared war?”

Reon laughed casually, “Did it just slip out?” the soldier asked, leaning his weight against the brown horse beside him, arms crossed with a smile on his face.

Reon was part of the council, yet he looked calm with the fact that Ushijima had slipped out. It rarely happens, yet it seems like Reon knew it was going to happen. Semi still looks confused, “Wait what is going on?”

Shirabu scoffs as he stares at Semi, as if he wasn’t qualified for his position. “We’re going to war with Aoba Johsai; apparently the council had wanted to keep this a secret.”

“Where did you get that information?” Reon asked, his smile disappearing while a serious expression takes its place, truly curious on how Shirabu was able to gain all that information.

The angel only frowns at Reon, “The ancient scroll said so, that the humans will try to trick the angels so that way the angels can stay a bit longer for the war. There was an entire meeting about it, they discussed how we are staying in the war, but if you humans so much try trick us again, then we will back out.”

Ushijima’s eyes drift towards Semi who looked defeated, at the same time Semi’s eyes were wide in fear and despair. He gulps, biting his lower lip after as he looks away from them all. Eyes in panic until they land on Ushijima.

The king gives him a gaze of confusion, asking with his eyes on why Semi hadn’t told him any of these things. For one, Semi could be hiding things from him, but after looking at him for a second longer he sees that it was Semi who was kept hidden from this information.

Meaning the angels are now becoming aware of Semi’s doings. Could it mean that Semi was only now starting to gain a punishment?

Shirabu then turns to the higher status angel, shutting up Ushijima before he could say anything to the angel. “We wanted to keep you out of the know, we didn’t want Ushijima to suspect anything different about you, make it real as possible as if didn’t have anything to share.”

Even with the explanation Semi’s panic hasn’t calmed down.

Going back to face Reon, Shirabu frowns at the large male. “Do we make ourselves clear?”

“Crystal.” He replies back with a smile.

Sighing the group decides to head back to Shiratorizawa, getting ready to fight in the war Ushijima doesn’t want to be a part of any more. After his confrontation with Oikawa, he seems too reluctant to say or do anything now.

† †

Kuroo took the war preparations to his own hands. Knowing that Oikawa would rather stay in that disgusting room of his then fight for his kingdom now, which is why he was in these destroyed ruins at the moment.

He passed by rocks and buildings, it kind of reminds him of Nekoma even. But this place was much better off. There was still buildings intact, still housing people, and descendants of those in the past. But there is one particular home that Kuroo is there for.

An old king of this old kingdom, an old general that was once the best strategists known to man.

Not even bothering with knocking the door, Kuroo pushes through to show a small child looking up at him with wide eyes. His brown hair takes no resemblance of the man he knew all those centuries ago. But the boy’s sharp green eyes do. He bends down, smiling at the small boy who looks wary of him.

“Can I help you?” he asked his eyes wide and curious now as Kuroo smiles at him.

“I’m looking for your father.”

“And why would that be?” Another voice speaks up, although the usual bite in it is gone, if anything there was a nibble in those words. Kuroo looks up at the man, his traditional smirk off his face as he crossed his arms staring down at Kuroo.

“I need your help.”

When Kuroo had nowhere to go after his home was destroyed into shambles, he headed towards what he could call an old friend of his. Daishou and him were actually never friends from the start. Daishou and Kenma had different goals for the future, and when Nekoma was able to gain an agreement so that two won’t be in war for more years to come they kind of made a friendship.

It was odd to Kuroo that Daishou gave up on his goals and dreams, even going as far as stepping down from his place as king. Kuroo would’ve never suspected that to ever happen. He always believed that Daishou was too proud and ignorant to let go of his high status.

But when Nekoma was destroyed he went to Daishou and realized the male was in love with a human girl. Daishou, the late king of Nohebi was a demon. A powerful one at that, a man with a lot of wits and plans for the battlefield, he never played fair but he did at the same time, only in his standards at least.

He had everything, the money, the power, everything in his hand. Only until Kuroo came to visit he realized that Daishou would give it all up to be with this human girl, she was only a maid. A girl with no status what so ever, not even a family name went along with her.

Yet, she stayed by Daishou’s choices through wrong and right, and went along with what Daishou thought was best. When the demon realized that the Mika girl was growing older and older, he figured his time with her was incredibly short.

Soon, at least to Daishou, it was too soon that Mika passed away through old age, leaving Daishou to a child that was too young to function without a mother.

“Why is he so young?” Kuroo asked, watching the small boy walk to his father slowly.

Bokuto was able to grow old quickly, and really that was the only demon Kuroo had known, he remembers Daishou’s current face since he was still a human kid. He doesn’t know how old Daishou really was, and how long he stayed in that appearance of his.

Daishou shuggered his shoulders watching the small boy look up at him a smile on his face. He smiled back down at him, telling him to go off and play. The small boy nods his head and runs off not questioning his father or his friend.

“He is growing though; just a few years ago he was a few inches shorter.”

“Bokuto was able to grow under a few minutes.”

“He isn’t Bokuto.”

“I know but what I mean is,”

“He isn’t going to grow up to be like any of the self-centered demons.”

“Bokuto was never self-centered.”

“Then why did he ignore Nekoma’s destruction?”

Kuroo doesn’t know how to reply when Daishou makes a valid point of Bokuto, but if anything Kuroo too was self-centered since he became a demon. There was a large tension between them growing, but before Daishou let it burst he questioned Kuroo’s appearance again.

Kuroo doesn’t know why it was so awkward being here with Daishou, doesn’t understand why he was too careful to talk to the once king. He remembered as if it was days ago that him and Daishou were at each other’s throats about what plant to plant in the garden.

Of course it was Mika, with a belly wide and swollen, that decided what kind of flowers should be placed there.

Kuroo kind of misses Mika; he remembered the room was a lot homier; a lot more welcoming, he felt like he didn’t belong like he was intruding in a place he wasn’t welcomed in. So he goes back to the reason he was here for. With Hanamaki dead, and Kunimi and Kindaichi nowhere to be found, he needed people to lead his men into battle.

Demons or not, they’re all idiots and just random killings won’t do them any good. They still need strategies to win a war and with Shiratorizawa no less. But for some reason, Kuroo feels like it’s stupid to ask Daishou to be a general for the men. He feels stupid even thinking about it.

“Why is this place such a dump?” he asked, trying to laugh but he was looking away from Daishou, too afraid to face the man now. He thinks he’s pathetic, really pathetic. He feels like he has been for a long time now. Sighing, Kuroo turns around to face an open window, and surely there was a building that looks pretty worn out.

“Without a king or a proper government this place will never get fixed up.” Daishou speaks the truth, giving Kuroo a real answer not at avoiding it or think much of it. He knows that Kuroo wasn’t here to discuss the lack of order in Nohebi though, if he were then he would’ve said something when Daishou stepped down.

Since he was the last person to rule this kingdom, everyone in this cowardly place was too afraid and scared to take such a position, and Nohebi was too far off the west, even beyond the mountains for anyone to care.

Even the neighboring kingdom didn’t take interest in them.

“Right, then I guess I should be going then.” Kuroo still refuses to look at Daishou, avoiding any kind of contact as he heads for the door. Daishou, the once great demon snake doesn’t stop him. He simply watches Kuroo’s retrieving back, clad in a red expensive cloak that disappears from his door.

Kuroo honestly doesn’t understand what wrong with him.

He was so sure of himself before Oikawa became the way he was, that this what he wanted, that this is the path he selected for himself, but as of now, he seems like nothing really matters. All the lives he wanted to destroy are disappearing. Each and every one of their lives was limited and they all started to die off.

When Ushijima decided to come and visit, he was elastic he was able to bring the brilliant life in Oikawa like he once saw before Iwaizumi had left. The cheerful king, ready to take the world as if it was his in the first place; fighting through everyone and everything to bring his goals to life. He started to get pumped up again, but when Ushijima failed to keep that light in Oikawa eyes it made Kuroo lose his own light.

This world became too dull; this entire plan of his became too dull. He doesn’t want to blame himself for this, no; there was no real reason why he was the one to be blamed in the first place.

If anyone was in fault it had to be Oikawa’s. He wasn’t supposed to get depressed like he is now; he wasn’t supposed to lose all sight of their goals for this world. He was supposed to be that insane demonic fuck Kuroo had groomed him to be.

So why in the world is he in that god forsaken room? Why was in there, when this entire kingdom could be falling apart. But of course thanks to Kuroo it wasn’t, thanks to Kuroo they’re prepared to fight a war, thanks to fucking him that they aren’t losing anything.

Teeth clenched tightly, Kuroo forms the dark shadow below his feet and sinks into it, transporting him back into the hallways of Aoba Johsai’s castle. Only a few paces away from his office that he claimed himself, it used to be an old abandon room from a councilman when Oikawa’s father was still alive.

It was abandoned when Oikawa took power, and fired everyone he deemed unworthy, which was basically everyone at the time.

When Kuroo stumbled upon it, it had different plans of the old, like tricking Shiratorizawa with their trades, as well rising tariffs and taxes. A few interesting things was the plans of taking Shiratorizawa. At the time that would be impossible, but right now, Kuroo thinks they’re increasingly helpful.

Looking up from his brown boots he spots a familiar soldier at the front of his door. “What are you doing here?” he doesn’t know why he asked, he already knew the answer, he was a soldier assigned to this position, and the soldier replied exactly what his thoughts were.

Kuroo doesn’t say anything after that; he simply nods his head as he continues to walk towards the door. Daichi, the soldier, close next to him. He has nothing to say to Daichi; even the question that left his lips had left him surprised. Reaching for the knob he feels more words threatening to come out, like out of reflex.

Yet he shuts down each thought and turns the knob, he sees Daichi flinch, as if he too was expecting Kuroo to say something, but once the door is open and Kuroo is walking inside, it felt like whatever was keeping them away from each other was finally becoming permanent.

After that door shuts, after it clicks close, they will forever be stuck in silence.

Yet, when Kuroo passes the entrance, leaving the door to fall back into its place, the demon cat feels an overwhelming feeling of regret pass throughout his body. His fist clenched tightly as he looks ahead towards his desk. That is until he stops in his tracks.

Head straight; watching the painting of the old councilman staring back at him he wonders why the door hasn’t made its usual noise when it closes. Turning only his head towards the door his eyes widen, wondering what Daichi was doing.

Daichi’s shoulders shook in irritation when the demon cat didn’t say anything when he passed by him, no smart-ass remark or joke. Just that sullen face he had on for the past year. Maybe even longer than that.

The Karasuno member doesn’t let it go by though. He wasn’t the type to let things happen without an explanation, especially when it came to an old cat he knew. Grabbing on the door, he snatches it open, taking his own steps into the room, but he doesn’t go far in. He stops as soon as Kuroo turns his head to look back.

The sound of the door closing is the only noise Kuroo was looking for, but Daichi surprises him when he stands there, an angry facial expression direct at him.

“What’s wrong with you?” Daichi asked his fist clenched to punch a certain someone back to his senses. Once he screams out those words to the demon, he starts wondering why he was butting in the enemy’s side. Daichi decided to stay to find answers, to help the rebels against Oikawa. And he did, he found so many hidden secrets, about the castle, the army, even Oikawa’s current weakness.

With all that information engraved to his brain he decided to stay a bit longer, but he doesn’t understand why he decided to stay for a few months longer. He doesn’t quite comprehend why his heart is aching to talk to Kuroo, why that each time he saw the demon lord walk around the castle with that sort of expression it kills him.

“What happened to you lame ass jokes? You’re horrible sense of humor? You’re disgusting teasing?” He starts spilling questions, questions he doesn’t at all think as important yet here he was, asking the most repulsive piece of flesh in the entire world, right next to Oikawa.

Kuroo stands there, he looked shocked but he didn’t move from his position. He doesn’t turn his entire body to face Daichi nor does he look away from the soldier. He stands there, in silence, which is killing Daichi.

“Fucking say something!” Daichi screams, he doesn’t know what comes over him when he does. He rarely says vulgar words, but something is itching to come out, and he really wants to scream at Kuroo with everything he has. And he is.

“Each passing day, the idiot cat I know would always come to me with stupid advice that I absolutely find no need for! Each day you pester me, asking me ridiculous questions. Telling me about your plans for destruction as if I was your journal where you can spill secrets too! Yet I still don’t understand you! I don’t have an idea of who you are, or why you are, or anything! I just don’t get it!” Daichi covers his eyes, trying not to cry in front of the insensitive demon.

“It’s like you loved getting attached to me, and the second I show you affection, you left.”

It wasn’t entirely liked that, sure Kuroo stayed with him and did all those sorts of things. But even with the affection Daichi had shown him, he stayed. Its perhaps one of the reasons he kept coming back, but he simply just…

“I forgot.” He confesses, fully turning his body around, his golden eyes watching Daichi carefully as the soldier peels his palms away from his face. A confused expression replaces the one of stress. “Either I forgot, or I grew up?” Kuroo asked himself, saying it out loud to see if it made sense.

“You forgot?” Daichi whispers, “You grew up?”

He doesn’t sound angry, more devastated to Kuroo, but Kuroo doesn’t dwell on it too much. He looks away from the soldier looking at the dozens of books piled up in the room. “All those books there, do you see them?”

Daichi turns his head to look at the piles of books, wondering what Kuroo was trying to get at. He doesn’t say anything, turning his vision back on to Kuroo who kept staring at them. “I’ve wanted to read each and every one of them, but instead I had to work to make sure the kingdom was properly working. I needed to make sure everything was going smoothly. I didn’t have time for myself.”

Kuroo takes a step back, then turning away from Daichi as he headed towards the other side of his desk. His chair looked tempting to sit on, and Kuroo hasn’t had a break since ever. His plans with Daishou fell apart, and now he has no idea who else he wants to ask for help.

“Why is Oikawa acting so weird?” Daichi asked; calming himself to able to ask informative questions that might help later in the future.

Kuroo drops himself on the chair as he looks down at the hundreds of things he needs to sign, and all the reports given to him in the past few days. He can’t skip any of them either; the smallest things in any department could be the reason for their downfall.

“Imagine a little pebble hitting you. No, imagine having a rock thrown at you. Are you imagining it?” Kuroo asked, looking up from the paperwork to face Daichi, wondering if he was trying to catch what he was trying to say.

“Well, it hurts doesn’t it? At least for a little while. Well, for some time now Oikawa has been getting hit by rocks and pebbles alike, ever since his older brother has passed away.” Reaching for a stack of papers, Kuroo organizes them together, setting them aside to grab another stack. “Well, recently, instead of a boulder hitting him, killing him altogether, thousands, millions of rocks are being thrown at him. Some he managed to dodge, others, he can’t.”

“So right now, Oikawa is crouched down, curling himself together to avoid the rocks from hitting any place major. Yet, he’s an idiot. He keeps peeking up to see if everything is over, only to get hit by the rock again.” Kuroo grabs on to a feather pen, dipping the point into ink to write, only to dip it in ink again.

“Any more questions before you leave and tell your buddies about Aoba Johsai?” Kuroo mutters, letting the ink touch the paper below. Reading everything properly before actually signing it. He senses Daichi stiffening in his spot. Lifting his gaze to look at Daichi he admits, “You don’t think I haven’t noticed? Sure I turned a blind eye; I’m actually hoping you come up with something with your little rebellion to excite me.”

Daichi doesn’t say a thing, he simply watches Kuroo go back to the paper he was studying. He swallows his fear though, wondering what he could say next, trying to take advantage of the situation. “Why send human refugees to Karasuno?”

There was a proposition that occurred before the demons were allowed in. Kuroo scoffs when he hears the question, dropping his pen as his chest felt a pang. He doesn’t slam the pen on the table, but it still made a noise that makes Daichi flinch.

Kuroo hasn’t looked at him when he asked the question, nor did that smirk leave his face after he scoffed. To prevent himself to look at the soldier, Kuroo lifts his head up to look up at the ceiling, viewing at the beautiful design the artist had left behind.

“Oikawa was being soft, I have no idea why.” Before the demons were allowed into Aoba Johsai walls, they proposed a movement for the humans in Aoba Johsai. They asked them if they would rather live in their homes, sharing them with the monsters, or would they rather move to a kingdom freed from any kind of monster.

Thousands of citizens didn’t want to leave their home, too accustomed to their king, too in love with what they imagine him to be. Though Oikawa already knew he was no longer the king they all recognized. Yet more thousands that still loved Oikawa, decided to leave their kingdom behind. Too scared of what the king will become, especially with all the insane decisions he had made recently. Though, it seemed like this was the last of Oikawa’s good deeds, because no one has seen him ever since.

Karasuno used to be a big kingdom, Kuroo would know. He helped rebuilt when all was good, when everything was perfect and in peace. Now it lost at least half its property because of wars, but since Aoba Johsai had retrieved all of it back, it was given to Karasuno again, even if the kingdom was under Aoba Johsai’s rule.

An empty lot that could hold thousands of homes for refugees, Oikawa is trying to make Karasuno a haven.

And Kuroo, for the past memories he lived in Karasuno, somewhat felt proud Karasuno was growing again, like an old memory reliving in Kuroo’s eyes.

“You know Daichi, I seriously didn’t think you had it in you.” He laughs, finally looking at the soldier again. A large smirk on his lips, but Daichi saw hurt in it. The way Kuroo’s golden eyes flashed with a hint of pain was when Daichi realized his mistake, but Kuroo decided to explain the mistake to him anyways.

“When you entered my office, you called out to me, asked if I was okay. You worried about me!” Kuroo laughs again, like it was some kind of sick joke, “but as soon as I welcomed you in, despite you being the enemy, you started asking questions that you could use against me.”

“Kuroo.”

“No, I’m not done.” Kuroo’s smile disappeared, “You’re fucking with me,” his golden eyes had a new resolve and Daichi wasn’t sure how to react, should he be scared? That would only make him look like he doubts Kuroo, and he doesn’t. Should he give him an expression? If he acts serious then maybe Kuroo won’t mistake it as business, but seriousness.

“I gave you everything that you wanted. Answers without actually giving it to you, I gave you leisure and safety from the other demons. And when I asked you if you had any more questions, I seriously thought you would shake your head and ask for me again.” The tone in his voice drops down sullenly.

Kuroo didn’t have anyone when Nekoma was destroyed; he went to live with Daishou, knowing that he couldn’t face Bokuto after what happened in Nekoma. That owl bastard didn’t even go looking for him, didn’t even care to see what happened to Nekoma. Didn’t give a shit to do something about it. When he stayed with Daishou he sincerely believed he would live with him in peace.

But even Daishou had plans, he had a family, he had someone he loved and someone who loved him. He was at peace, and Kuroo wasn’t. He wanted to gain the peace he deserved, and whatever was residing him, whatever kept him alive tempted him.

Tempted him to destroy what destroy him. To kill anyone who took away his home. Yet there was no one who did. Not a kingdom, not a king, not a god took away his life. So the dark creature, residing within, converging into him gave him advice.

To let everyone understand what it feels like to lose everything.

Kuroo was an honorable man, and knew that day would never come when he let his dark conscious talk him into something so incredibly horrific. Yet, after year and year, when he saw how the world forgot about Nekoma, how the world let Nekoma go. How they forgot that it was Nekoma, that it was Kenma who saved their asses, spared them from war and illnesses! They were ungrateful bastards that pretended Nekoma never existed.

So each year, each time he sees a new village being built, even going as far as being built into kingdoms, Kuroo would remember Nekoma, how they restarted from the bottom at a young age, and almost made it to their dream at a young age.

There were battles after battles, wars after wars, just because one kingdom wanted something cheaper, just because one kingdom took a step too far into another kingdom’s territory, just because one princess didn’t want to marry the prince. Stupid reasons for millions of lives to be lost.

When Nekoma still existed, they made sure none of these things existed. They made sure negotiations would go smoothly, and Kai was always good at those. Each second after second, Kuroo submitted into the darkness, following instinct on how to get this world to fall apart.

Shiratorizawa was close to Nekoma, but never as powerful, never as influential, never as great. If anything Shiratorizawa was too careless, more like the current king was. He had left everyone to do what they wanted; he wanted everyone to have freedom. Every kingdom to do what they believed was right, to let every human fight for what they believed was good.

He was an idiot, even letting Oikawa go after the massacre in Datekou. Then again, it has only been a year and Shiratorizawa just declared war on them, they must have started caring.

Traveling around the world, Kuroo found the perfect male who would have misfortune after misfortune. Iwaizumi Hajime, a perfect vessel to destroy the world. Yet that idiot boy decided to not be interested in dark magic and passed along the book to who Kuroo never expected.

The little boy, the little prince that was never supposed to be king.

Oikawa Tooru.

Kuroo admits, he never caused any of the deaths of Iwaizumi’s family.

But that was it; he never caused any misfortune for the male. Even when he told Oikawa that he did.

Oikawa on the other hand, even when he promised, or well lied to Oikawa, that Oikawa isn’t effected by Kuroo’s bad luck magic, Kuroo made sure it killed each and every member of Oikawa’s family. His brother’s death in the war and his father’s sickness that lead him to his deathbed. His mother was as well dead, only a short time after she ran off with Oikawa’s sister in law and nephew.

But he doesn’t know that.

He broke down everything Oikawa had built up. He tainted anything Oikawa believed to be good. He made sure the boy would become king to make his plans become successful.

If it wasn’t for Kuroo, everything in Oikawa life would’ve been easier. He would have never become king; he would’ve been traveling around the world. Meeting thousands of creatures both land and in water. Meeting new people and making himself to be someone to admire in the later future.

But Iwaizumi passed the damn book that Kenma held as a precious item.

Yet it seems like Kuroo did go too far, then again Oikawa was feeling everything he has, only it was a more tedious pain. Dragging him slowly to a pit of endless darkness to never recover from.

And so, if everything works out, Kuroo will make sure to destroy everything as plan, so that everyone can feel the pain he did. Surely the survivors of Datekou are still dying in loneness and despair, and soon Shiratorizawa will be next.

“Daichi, I recommend that you leave this kingdom now.” He plainly states, waving the male off to signal that Kuroo will no longer watch over him. “You got what you wanted, and I don’t have time to babysit you any longer.” He pauses when he takes note that Daichi won’t leave as easy, so he takes upon a threat. “If a demon like Terushima takes you to eat you, and not in a good way mind you, I won’t help you. If anything I’ll push you into the room.”

“Kuroo.”

“Get out!” Kuroo then slams his hand against the table, “Fucking get out! I don’t want to see you anymore!” He pushes the chair he was sitting on backwards, almost making it fall. “Everything I thought I could gain back from you was a lie, stop pretending to care and fuck off!”

His gold eyes don’t leave Daichi, and his breathing isn’t noticeable, he’s frozen in his spot glaring death at Daichi. The soldier looks away from him, Daichi a man of leadership and control steps down from this challenge.

He takes a few steps back, not ones of hesitance but one of reassurance. “I never lied to you.” The man says before leaving Kuroo to himself.

Before Kuroo can sit back down, ignoring the open door another presence makes itself known. One Kuroo doesn’t suspect.

“Thank you for watching everything for me, I really do appreciate it.” His voice didn’t sound like gratitude, if anything it was as if he was mocking Kuroo for being a nerd or something. “But really, I have an idea to end Shiratorizawa.”

Kuroo doesn’t say a thing as he watches the grand king walk towards him, eyes filled with a new determination. He wants ask him what he meant, but the king answers before he could say anything.

“This war, is the war we’re finally going to kill Wakatoshi.”

Kuroo smiles for the first time in a long time.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, haha.


	11. The Upcoming War

“There is nothing to worry about Semi, you saw it yourself.” Ushijima sits on top of his bed, tired from the travel back to Shiratorizawa from Aoba Johsai. He sighs as he realizing how disappointed he was in himself. Disappointed he didn’t try hard enough to get back Tendou.

“Yeah, I know, but King Ushijima, I can’t help but feel odd about this.” Semi walks back and forth on the same path in front of Ushijima. A frown was displayed on his features his long fingers tapping his chin, becoming more and more worried.

Angels don’t usually intervene in wars like these, they haven’t in the past wars with Ushijima, and they never planned to for the future. Yet the scrolls said otherwise, that this time around they were told to participate.

“Do you think without the angels we would lose?” Ushijima peels off his white boots, slowly and tiredly. He drops them on the floor, very unlike him since he tended to always put things in order. Semi doesn’t bother asking about it, knowing that Ushijima had a huge blow in his confidence when he arrived back without Tendou.

“No, I highly doubt that. The angels look too calm if that was the case.” If the angels were seriously scared of losing this war, they would raise havoc in the heavens to find the perfect plan to end this war quickly, and with the results of being the winners.

Ushijima lays on the bed, his back turning to face Semi. “Everything will be fine then.” His comment is short, and with a tone signaling that he no longer wants to talk to Semi, or anyone.

Semi does get the hint, but he doesn’t want to leave Ushijima alone. Afraid that if he does, Ushijima will only be consumed in sadness, not only that but there was also the upcoming war that the angels will have to deal with.

Sighing, he figures Ushijima might be right, that there was nothing to worry about, especially when he was selected to be the Chosen child. Leaving the king’s room to give himself a few moments of a lone time. It might help calm down his worries and thoughts. Maybe he’ll go up to visit the other angels and pick up some signs something was wrong in heaven.

He did go not too long ago though. He didn’t want to be seen as if he doubted the heavens, that would only be treason in the other angels eyes. As he closes the door behind him, he wonders off into the halls of the Shiratorizawan castle with those thoughts in mind. Soon, from the corner of his vision he sees dark shadows moving every now and the then, peeking and watching Semi.

Which brings Semi to another matter, every little and big demon were probably waiting to ask the dozens of questions they have. And no to mention they were probably extremely upset when their beloved Tendou hasn’t come back.

 

Sighing once more, he crosses his arms while pinching his nose. He acted like he was frustrated but he wasn’t really, he only lifted the persona to show that he was annoyed with the demons. Again, he wasn’t, he had to look like he did so the angels wouldn’t suspect him from being too friendly with them.

Semi envelopes himself with light, disappearing from the hallway and finding himself in the large garden, it was dark out, when everyone should be sleeping. But the two demons he talked to the most were still lying around, eating grapes they’ve found ‘lying around’ or so they claim.

“Yamagata.” He calls out, and the shorter of the two raises his head from the base of the tree, acknowledging Semi. “We couldn’t get Tendou back.”

“I know, we all know.” The male nods his head solemnly, he leans forward, forearms on his knees as he looks away from the angel who gave him a sympathetic look. But Yamagata doesn’t want to acknowledge it, Kawanishi was watching the angel impassively, but it looked like he wanted to say something.

The night was too cold, which was unusual in Shiratorizawa’s region. Something the Datekou refugees were barely getting used to. Large unspontaneous gust of winds pushed through the plants and the mystical creatures. Both of them don’t understand the feeling of cold, so no one shivers from the winds.

Which recalls a memory in all of them.

One time, back when everything was much more carefree and Aoba Johsai wasn’t causing Ushijima to grow white hairs, Shiratorizawa received a large amount of snow.

Tendou would shudder and shake, complain how cold it was, but all of them knew he was lying. Ushijima believed the tall demon and wrapped him in different clothing to get him warm. Tendou loved the attention, looking like a big ball of some sort walking around in the snow.

He looked like a rodent, a hamster maybe, in Semi’s eyes.

Ushijima even commented about his looks to Semi, while Tendou fell face first into the snow. “He’s adorable.” Is what Ushijima called him, in all honestly it caught Semi off guard. The king of Shiratorizawa, Ushijima Wakatoshi had called something adorable.

Sure he called the dogs he took in, like he took in the demons, adorable, but the look on Ushijima’s face was breathtaking as the king stood up to go help out Tendou, who was screaming into the snow about needing help.

Adorable.

“You’re an angel.” Kawanishi finally speaks up, breaking Semi from his thoughts. “Can’t you teleport yourself in there and get him out?”

“Can’t you?” Semi retorts back, a bit angry this time only because it was frustrating to always explain himself. The demons can teleport themselves just like angels, maybe not as advanced but they can do it. And it wasn’t like Semi hadn’t thought about it, about finding Tendou and breaking him out.

“Fuck off,” Kawanishi cursed, “You know we can’t get in there unless we want to be trapped in there as well.”

“Oh, so I’m supposed to know everything about you demons? What about you? Don’t you know if an angel so much steps into Hell, we’ll be tainted? Heaven would kick me out if I so much have a grey feather.”

“Oh, I’m sorry; does your pretty white wings matter to you more than a friend?”

“I’m not friends with a demon.”

Kawanishi stands up, his height looking taller than Semi remembered. Yamagata doesn’t spare the two a glance. “You fucking piece of shit Semi, when are you going to stop pretending to be something you’re not?”

“When life stops taking things away from me.” Semi replies, not at all flinching at the truth in the words Kawanishi spoke in. The two don’t back away from one another; neither of them tries to say anything else that could damage the relationship between them.

“Tch,” Kawanishi is the first to back down, he takes one step away before telling Semi one last thing, “Tendou looked up to you, you know, even when you were just a puppet to the heavens.” The black shadow beneath him appears drowning him in.

“Tendou is probably going to die in that hell hole,” Semi turns his attention to Yamagata who stays in his position, head still bowed down.

“Please inform every demon that they will be participating in the war.”

Yamagata scoffs, “Still giving us orders huh?” standing up, the smaller demon disappears as well, following wherever Kawanishi had left off too.

Semi stands still, shoulders hunched forward and fist clenched tight, biting his lower lip he tries to stay calm and not shout his frustrations. After a few seconds of slience, he breathes out and forces his wings to appear behind him

He doesn’t understand the pain the tugs at his chest, nor does he know how it’s possible to feel whatever emotion it was. Leaning his hand to his chest, he carefully places his fingertips at his heart, looking down at it as he pulls in his wings to cover the front of his body.

Semi bites down on his lower lip harder, he gives out a small whine as his eyes gloss over. He doesn’t get it, he doesn’t get why he was being affected with emotions, he knows that it isn’t because of Tendou’s disappearance, nor is it because of the upcoming war. Because how could it be?

It never affected him before, so it couldn’t possibly affect him now. He tries to calm down, to reassure himself that everything will be okay, that everything is going to be fine.

Yet there was something that Kawanishi had said to him that was still bothering him. In the past, Semi did save a few humans from Hell and came out uncorrupted, but that was only because wherever the humans were contained was a completely different place where demons were kept. He wanted to be the one to pop in and just grab Tendou and go.

But he can’t.

At least not anymore.

Semi focuses his attention on the large wings before him, stretching eight feet long each, covered in the purest white feathers. The same color of his hair, he sighs as he gently pushes feather by feather until he stops in one location. Pushing a few of the front feathers away, he reveals only a s few grey feathers. The roots of the feathers are black and dying.

They say if an angel spends too much time with the demons, they would soon become corrupted. Their wings would turn black, unstable to hold the magnificent power an angel will hold and fall until only a few black feathers stay. The only reason why Shirabu and Soekawa were rarely around the demons in the first place.

Since Semi was appointed as the head of the angels down on earth, watching and protecting Ushijima, he was able to see the male grow up into the man he was today. One of those days was when his heart tugged. Ushijima had begged him to spare Tendou’s life the second time. It was technically the angel’s own fault that Ushijima didn’t have anyone to play with like a younger brother, so he allowed Tendou to be with Ushijima.

Semi was only supposed to watch and guide, and to never get to attached to the human race, no less a demon. Not only that, but the human he grew up to love had invited more and more demons into the castle, while Semi turned a blind eye towards it. Ignoring the faint, yet growing pain in his feathered wings.

Covering the tainted feathers with the ones still white and on top, he spreads his wings each spreading far and beautifully. Stretching them out felt nice, as he looks up the sky, he whispers for God. Asking him to forgive a traitorous angel.

Ushijima laid on the bed silently, the covers of sheets beneath him. He doesn’t bother with taking his traveling clothing off for something more flexible and comfortable. He simply lies and waits as if something was going to happen.

Maybe a little pop surprise from Tendou, his bright face exploding in front of Ushijima’s own, but of course he wasn’t here to do that. Ushijima sighs dejectedly, wishing something good will finally come to him, because of late he only seemed to attract the bad.

Biting his lower lip, he reaches for something inside his pant pocket, taking out a small worn piece of paper.

It was white, will a yellow tint from age. Faded in ink was a crappy drawing of Tendou, which Tendou has done for himself. A stupid looking one, one that no one can actually decipher but Ushijima. It was a self-picture of Tendou, a bit cartoonish, but one of him nonetheless.

There was a bit of writing underneath it, scribbles written as _HAHAHA,_ hinting that Tendou was laughing. It was made during the time Tendou made a habit of bringing in demons. Leaving a note with them, like the one Ushijima, so whenever anyone found them in Shiratorizawa, they were directed to Ushijima. Once the small paper was brought to attention, he let them off the hook of coming inside Shiratorizawa without permission. 

When Ushijima had counted at least one hundred slips of papers, he confronted Tendou about it. Tendou in return slid a piece of paper to him. The exact one Ushijima was carrying right then. It wasn’t the first one, and wasn’t the last.

It was Tendou’s own, _Can do whatever he wants_ note.

It was worn, folded and crunched up too many times. Yet, Ushijima had held on to it for years now. Too afraid to let it go.

†   †

“You are serious about this?” Yaku asked, one last final time. He watched as his old king sighs exhaustedly towards Yaku, but he nods his head anyways. Watching the other three pack their own things for the journey they were about to embark in. “What if no one agrees to help you?” Yaku tries to make Kenma realize that not every knows who he is. It wasn’t how it was before, that it was nearly impossible for anyone to agree to fight with Kenma.

“I’m not looking for deals or anything; I’m simply giving them a heads up.” Kenma mutters, looking away from his bag to look at Yaku. “This war might not even happen.”

“But you know it is.”

Kenma stays silent, but nods his head, “When Shiratorizawa loses”

“How are you so sure they are? It is Shiratorizawa, they’ve never lost a war.” Kai interrupts, everyone else from Nekoma stand behind Yaku looking over at Kai who wasn’t always the one to speak up.

“There is always a chance, don’t ever think otherwise.”

Yaku nods his head, crossing his arms he speaks up again, “So this is all for backup right? Just in case.”

Kenma nods his head, Hinata looking over at him and the rest of the gang cautiously. He was told this was going to happen eventually, that he shouldn’t get comfortable here and that one day, like now, hell was coming and things are going to get hard. He swallows down his discomforts and exclaims to Kenma that all of them were ready.

Kenma nods his head, turning his attention back towards his old friends. He looks at Yaku and Kai, who ends up at the front of the ground with everyone else. “I’m going to find this Iwaizumi guy you’re talking about,” he’s eyes then turn to focus on everyone “Until then, I’m going to warn everyone else.”

He gets interrupted when a large, disturbing looking bird finds its way into the house, landing on Kageyama’s forearm, as he puts it up. The bird croaks only once, and it causes Kageyama to widely open his eyes. He gasped as he turns to face Kenma.

“Shiratorizawa just declared war on Aoba Johsai.”

Everyone was thrown and caught off guard. Looking at Kageyama who too had a spooked face, he straighten his back looking at Kenma. “We need to go.” He pushed.

Kenma nods his head, turning back to face his old friends he says only a few words left. “So, if you can, please do what I have asked of you.”

Yaku nods his head for the rest of them, understanding that now with the confirm news of the newly present bird, everything Kenma had said was coming true. They understood that what they had to do was going to be extremely important, and there was nowhere they can go now.

Kenma thanks them one last time before signaling everyone to get huddled up. Kageyama pushes Hinata in a small circle, while Aone stands behind. Kenma walks inside the circle as well, turning to say good bye one last final time to everyone he used to know.

The same goes for the Nekoma gang, all of them were glad to see Kenma again, but at the same time what was a leader with no nation? What was a brain, with no body?

Hinata, being the large ball of sunshine he was smiled at everyone, screaming out his goodbyes especially to Inuoka and Lev.

Aone and Kageyama stayed silent, serious faces on them as they waited for their departure.

Kenma looks up to his previous members, smiling softly he says, “I know I keep dragging you guys to the wrong path, and I don’t know how many apologizes it will take to get all of you to forgive me, but please, I hope to whatever higher power that you all will one day. Enjoy what you have now, and stop feeling sorry for yourselves, as well of the feeling of hatred in this new world around you.”

Pulling up his white hood, he sticks out his hand, engulfed in light the staff appears in his right hand. He slams the bottom of it to the ground causing the four to disappear.

The four end up in a large field no one recognizes. Kageyama turns his head a few times to see if he can recognize anyone, Aone looks bit nauseas and Hinata seemed a bit unstable on his feet. Each of them though looked prepared in their new outfits.

Hinata wearing a few armor pieces, covering his chest and back, as well as over his shoulders, a green jacket with short sleeves give him a bit warmth for the cold weather, brown gloves with little metal plates cover his knuckles, giving him protection whenever he had to wield the large sword of his.

Brown boots, matching the color of his gloves have metal plates on his shins, giving small protection to his legs. He also wore a white cape, clapped on his chest and fell down to his back waist, its ends were ripped unprofessionally, and he liked it that way. “ _It makes me look cool Idiotyama!”_ he once told Kageyama.

Kenma gave him a headpiece, made of bronze, making Hinata appear much cooler.

Kageyama wore a green long flowing cape, a collared blue long sleeve shirt. Kageyama had specialized in every weapon, but preferred long range than anything else. Settling for archery, Kenma quickly learned how skillful the man was actually is.

Able to switch to his left or right hand, Kageyama was able to use both, and with both he was able to shoot accurately. Meaning that both of his forearms covered in the arm guards, he also had a chest guard made of leather, connecting with his quiver on his back.

But the quiver was also able to move one place to place if strapped correctly, able to be position on his thigh, waist, and shoulder. Kageyama even showed everyone a quick demonstration of how quick he was able to drop it down to one position to another, the large leather belt on his waist was a big help. His hands and fingers were also covered in its own material, ones that Kageyama had made himself, helping him on comfort when shooting the arrows.

His white pants seemed to be trademark though, Kageyama was still unsure of where his alliance was, wearing the white pants show that he was still rooting for Aoba Johsai in several ways. Taking note of Kageyama, Kenma realizes the man doesn’t have a single plate of metal on him, unlike Hinata his black boots that reach just below his knees were too untouched by metal.

Even with the large brown bow, strapped in the middle with white cloth, Kageyama had one sword by his hip, inside its black scabbard. It wasn’t the only weapon either, there was another smaller scabbard strapped to his thigh, concealing a dagger.

Aone on the other hand, did not conceal any weapon. Shirtless with a metal collar, he had a green scarf holding a teal cloth around his waist. It was supposed to symbolized his kingdom Datekou, his metal braces on his arms were there as for protection as well. Over his fingerless black gloves he had knuckle braces. Black pants and a lighter color for his boots made him not stand out, unlike his torso.

Sighing, Kenma started to walk forward, the other three a bit shaken, but were ready to follow him, Kageyama was the only one reluctant.

Yaku was the first to go with Lev. A dragon strapped in harnesses and bags so that it can carry large quantiles of things was ready to go. As soon as Yaku got comfortable and strapped on to the dragon, Lev started flapping his large wings. Everyone else didn’t bother to say goodbye knowing that they’ll see each other soon.

Yaku had already told the dragon where their destination will be, so the dragon had no problem in where his directions were. It was the one place they knew where to get their help from. Hearing the news about Shiratorizawa declaring war on Aoba Johsai from Kageyama, making Kenma’s predictions true, made everyone more serious and on the edge.

Fukunaga and Yamamato had agreed to head east towards a village that was far from where they were, but close to Kitagawa. If it was true that Oikawa had taken the kingdom as his own, it would mean the small villages neighboring it would also be under Aoba Johsai’s possessions.

They had to at least try to see if some villages had the ability to resist against Oikawa’s forces. The Wakutani village had some spike in it, that showed they were great in both offense and defense power; it was also possible that Aoba Johsai had let them be, since Wakutani was big enough to be their own kingdom.

Inuoka and Kai had gone off to visit Tsubakihara, another big village, but this one was actually making its big mark to become a part of the country’s map. After that, they’ll even go pay a visit with Kakugawa, there were a lot of foreigners of other lands there, as well as an analyst who might be able to help them.

Unlike Yaku and Lev, the rest of the Nekomans were able to keep up with the new lives in this new world, remembering names and what not to be wary of them, but not for an upcoming war that might come, but with Kenma here it had become necessary.

Yaku was already above Datekou’s deserted kingdom, although there were a few soldiers there who came from Shiratorizawa to guard the large area. Lev’s wings catch a large wind current making the dragon to float midair. It causes Yaku to sit upright quickly, pulling down a pair of blocky red goggles.

With only thirty seconds to prepare himself, he tightens his hold on the dragon’s harness. Lev folds his wings close to his body, his long nick straightens as he dives his head down. Soon everything feels like a rush to Yaku, the dragon falls in a high sharp speed, and despite his fear of heights, Yaku trust Lev with his life entirely.

He holds on to the leather straps that are secured on Lev’s body, he was also tied to a belt that sucked the air out of him, which was connected to the saddle.

Once they got too close to the mountain range, Lev picks up more wind when he spreads his long bony wings, pushing him up higher than expected which scares the dragon shitless. Not that he would be hurt by the sudden push, but the human behind him has been his priority.

He stabilized himself as fast as he could, twisting his neck so that he can glimpse towards his back. Yaku gives him a thumbs up, but the dragon is still unsure of Yaku’s health, so the flight ends in just at the end of the snowy terrain.

The dragon bends down close to the ground as much as possible; his wings flatten as he ducks his head hoping that Yaku gets off to yell at him for stopping. The rider does exactly as Lev wants, sliding down on the grey scales to plant his feet on the ground.

When he sees precious land below him, he turns to face the dragon with a furious glare. “What did I tell you about landing? We can’t land until we get there Lev! People might think dragons are extinct but if they see you there’s gonna be a man hunt!” Yaku looks over at the dragon’s body, wondering if Lev got hurt anywhere.

Lev doesn’t listen to anything Yaku has to say, his wide green eyes look over at him, his massive head turns to side to side, trying to grab a proper visual on the male before him. He eyes Yaku carefully with his left eyes, trying to see if there was anything wrong with the male, physically.

When he sees nothing but a confused glare he turns so his nose is facing Yaku on his blind spot, bumping against Yaku’s chest, seeing if there were any invisible wounds on him. Yaku’s eyes grow wide in pain, taking a step back from quickly because he was caught off guard, or so he tries to make it seem.

“Lev, what the hell?” He covers his chest with his arm, his leg put back to support his weight from the push, he can’t help but wince from the pressure Lev puts on his chest. Lev whines, taking only an inch closer to nudge Yaku again, only this time a lot softer.

“Yeah, yeah, I get it.” Yaku snaps, “But I’m alright, come one we have to go before someone seriously sees you.” He walks forward, trying to get close to the dragon enough to climb aboard, but Lev doesn’t let him, causing Yaku to get angry.

He wobbles to the dragon, trying his hardest not to limp. “I’m fine Lev!”

Lev hops away from him, leaving a great distance between them. Waiting for Yaku to come to him, Lev watches the male start to limp until the male stops in his tracks, not falling for the dragon’s tricks.

Both of them don’t move, Lev looks at him playfully, but at the same time he’s worried for his male companion. Yaku tries to stay calm about this situation, trying his best ot make sure Lev doesn’t win one over him again.

But only a minute passes before Yaku is yelling at the dragon to move its big scaly ass over here. Lev whines again, and Yaku grumbles out, “You’re a fucking dragon Lev, growl don’t whine.” Yet he starts to walk again towards the dragon, pretending he wasn’t in pain.

Once he was close to Lev, the dragon inspects him again, trying to communicate with Yaku as best as he can in that form. But Yaku isn’t part magical creature like Lev was, so he had no chance in translating what Lev wanted to say.

In the end, it was Lev who gave up, letting Yaku hop on again. He stretches his wings open and close before running forward in the large field. With the speed picking up, Lev ducks his head as his wings spread to catch wind.

There’s a big jolt in both their bodies, but nothing too crazy that could hurt Yaku. The air picks up Lev easily, the dragon was no flying casually into the skies. Once above the clouds, Yaku starts to relax and no longer worry about any eyes catching a giant dragon in the air.

Biting his lower lip, Yaku stabilized himself perfectly on the dragon’s lower neck. Looking in front of him and thinking about their destination.

He wants to check up in all of the other kingdoms being affected by Oikawa’s misdoings, but he gave himself a promise that he would no longer be a part of this world’s affairs any longer. Sighing, he wonders how Daishou was able to do this all, the whole living part. He had a lover in his life that passed away leaving a child behind, yet the snake demon was still able to live strong.

Or so he believes.

Yaku guesses that he could just ask the demon once he arrives in Nohebi, their first destination.

“Kenma.”

Kageyama’s deep voice wakes Kenma from his thoughts. The man looks back to see Kageyama a bit hesitant in his words as he was in his steps. Aone and Hinata had moved on forward, running in the fields as if there wasn’t a war happening.

Kageyama stood behind Kenma, watching as their rear sight just in case there was someone coming at them. Kenma was only a few feet in front of him, so he thought it was okay to start up a chat, an important one that has been bugging the young male for a while.

“Why didn’t you tell the others about Kuroo?”

Kenma’s bored eyes turn wide, turning his face away from the swordsmen, the white cloaked mage never wanted to think about the male that turned demon. Swallowing whatever anxious feelings he held, he whispers out a what, signaling Kageyama to keep talking.

“Kuroo, he’s apart from Nekoma as well isn’t he?”                    

“Why do you say that?” Kenma wasn’t sure if Kageyama knew about Nekoma’s history.

“You act wary of him, when,” he pauses, closing his own eyes Kageyama tries to spit out the rest of the sentence, “you showed me everything about Oikawa, you hid yourself from Kuroo, and I heard Yaku telling you about how Kuroo might’ve been the one to take something from you.”

“They know everything that they should.”

“But why not tell them everything you know?”

“I don’t want to trouble them anymore, they’ve suffered enough.”

Kageyama stays silent after that, he doesn’t nod his head because he doesn’t understand where Kenma is coming from, doesn’t understand where anyone is. He simply stays silent, promising not to say more as they pass through the blizzard.

†   †

Daichi stands in front of the home he was raised to believe it was his own. He lifted his fist to bang against the wooden door, surprised to find so many things fixed in the kingdom but his own front door. He knocks it anyways, only a few times before it opens to reveal Sugawara in a matter of seconds.

The two stare at each other in surprise, as if they were expecting not to see one another so soon. It was reasonable on Sugawara’s side, but Daichi knew where he was going, and who exactly will open the door. He hears a few voices behind the walls, peeking over Sugawara’s silver hair he spots Tsukishima stand with Yamaguchi. The two were so much taller than he could remember, especially Yamaguchi.

The last he had seen the boy was when he was only the size of Daichi’s shoulders.

Now the male surpassed him.

Daichi didn’t have children, even when it was probably the right age to do so, but seeing what he used to call his younger brothers as his sons, he feels a bit old.

“Daichi.”

Looking back down to face Sugawara’s watery eyes, he gives a half-hearted smile, “Hey,” he whispers back as Sugawara envelopes him into a hug. Daichi’s arms hesitate to do the same, but they too curl around Sugawara’s body. The male holding him hugs him tighter, making him feel whole again, or at least he thinks it did. Daichi doesn’t though. He wonders what he could’ve done to make Kuroo understand that he did care about him.

Tsukishima takes a few steps forward, looking around Daichi as if he was expecting a ball of sunshine to jump out of nowhere and force everyone into hugs.

The smallest male jumps out of the hug, looking up at Daichi with shine in his eyes, “Where’s Hinata?” he mutters, making Sugawara drops his arms altogether.

“I have no idea.” He admits. Once inside, food displayed in front of him, Daichi tells them everything. About meeting a man named Iwaizumi who gave Hinata a position in the army like he wanted, giving Daichi a position as a royal guard, which gave him a huge step in his plans.

He read endless records looking for Hinata after the war was over, but he couldn’t find a thing on the small male. No death records, no identification that he was born or even existed in the city in the first place. Then again, Hinata did mention that he was lost when he was picked up by the Oikawa’s.

But that didn’t mean he wouldn’t have any record in Aoba Johsai.

“What about Kageyama?” Tsukishima, a little too rushed, but he tries to play it off as if he doesn’t care for the traitor. Only wondering what that bastard was up to now. Just like the entire country, Karasuno heard about Oikawa’s horrible deeds, because of the people who migrated from there are now living here. Populating the once quiet kingdom.

Yamaguchi says otherwise, how Tsukishima was actually glad there was a change in the kingdom. More happiness and life for that matter, something good at least.

“He’s dead.” Daichi tells them in short, everyone’s shoulders jolt up with the news, to be actually told that the young boy they remembered was dead.

“He has death records, unlike Hinata. Oikawa is even searching for his body, but under all that snow I doubt his demon henchmen can identify any face they’ve never seen.” Daichi says solemnly, while looking at Sugawara who looks like he was about to cry.

During his younger years, Kageyama did hang out with Sugawara more so then he did with anyone else, the young boy was able to pick up different tips and tricks on his archery with Sugawara. So it would be understandable on why Sugawara was acting so emotional.

Tsukishima looked shaken as well, he gulps blinking a few times before looking away, and Yamaguchi only stares. The silence gets too strong, so Daichi introduces the other information he has on Tanaka and Nishinoya. “Well, they’re alive, but they are being used as puppets by Oikawa. Like demon servants or some shit, making them do the dirty work while Oikawa stays put.”

Sugawara nods his head, understanding and relieved to hear the alive part. “Daichi, everything you’ve sent back has been kept a secret, Kiyoko knows about it all as well, but we are afraid to tell Yui.”

Frowning, Daichi looks at Sugawara confusedly, “What do you mean?”

“We’re scared that she’ll report it to Aoba Johsai, she believes that Oikawa will give Karasuno power and safety, we tried to convince her otherwise but she even went as far as threaten Kiyoko of treason.”

“That’s insane!”

“We think it has to do something with Oikawa’s mind tricks.” Tsukishima adds in his thoughts, and Daichi asks for the male to explain more.

Tsukishima explained that the princess turned queen had a change of heart about a few things which made them all speculate that she was no longer acting the same. Her habits about keeping her short hair and biting her nails were gone. She was even acting completely different from how she usually was. Kiyoko even spotted her writing countless reports that were address to Oikawa himself.

Daichi shakes his head, “Oikawa wouldn’t read any of them.” He thinks back to how the demon king trapped himself inside a room, never having a spark in his eye when he said or did anything. Kuroo was now in charge and the one pulling the strings in this puppetry show.

They weren’t in any serious trouble, but they would still have to be careful with the fact that Kuroo was no longer giving Daichi second chances. Or well nth chances for that matter.

Sighing Daichi nods his head anyways, taking in all the information about how they’re going to spark a rebellion now.

Thinking there had to be someone who could help them. Everyone was silent, waiting for Daichi to say something else; it was always him that led them the right way. They still had their hopes in him.

Draining any distracting thoughts he looks down at his hand, flexing his fingers as he remembers a firm handshake.

“Iwaizumi.” The name comes out before he realizes it.

“Iwaizumi?” Tsukishima mutters, “Um, Daichi,” he says a bit louder, almost embarrassed from using the male’s given name so casually for an insult that’s coming up, “last time I checked, Iwaizumi was wrapped around Oikawa’s finger, and bed sheets.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi complains, a blush coming forth on his cheeks.

Daichi shakes his head, not at all bothered with the suggestive theme Tsukishima provided in his head, “He left.” He nods his head as he realizes it, “yeah, he left.” Standing up, he puts his finger under his chin, “He couldn’t, I don’t know what happened but this one commotion happened, this big fight with the demons exploded in the castle, after that Iwaizumi regained his memory.”

“Daichi what are talking about? You didn’t write anything about an Iwaizumi before.” Sugawara stands as well, confused on why there was a creepy smile spreading on Daichi’s lips.

“No! I didn’t!” Daichi laughs awkwardly, actually excited about his new discovery, slamming his fist into the palm of his hand, he tells everyone about who Iwaizumi Hajime really was. How everything could work for them if they just grabbed Iwaizumi for a second, but no one could ever know where the man had run off to.

“Where’s Asahi and Kiyoko?”

“At Yachi’s, her mother provided them both jobs there.” Yamaguchi explains quickly, being any help for the conversation.

“How will Iwaizumi help again?” Tsukishima questions, still unsure where Daichi was getting at.

“He’s Oikawa’s best friend! His weak spot, besides that room.” He mutters the last part, unsure to reveal such sensitive information, but then again he was the enemy, and anything about him was good to know. He explains to Tsukishima about how useful the ex-knight could be for them, but of course asking for help to defeat his home kingdom would be difficult, but it could be done.

That is until a newcomer bursts through the door. Asahi, out of breath and behind Kiyoko walk into the room, exclaiming the news, “Shiratorizawa had just declared war on Aoba Johsai.” She gasps for air as well, looking timidly and terrified at her friends, only a little surprised to see Daichi there.

Asahi on the other hand blinks a few times to recognize him, yet he is saddened with the fact that no one else is around him, specifically their other friends that were taken from them by Aoba Johsai.

Kiyoko gulps, opening her mouth to say more. “Yui just posted up a new order; they want us to volunteer soldiers.”

Everyone stood up from their seats when Kiyoko sounds the rest of it, looking devastated herself. Daichi finds this entire thing a lie, it wasn’t possible that Oikawa, or Kuroo for that matter would suddenly involve humans in their army after kicking each one out to replace them with demons.

“That’s impossible.” He whispers out.

†   †

“They are going to hate you for this.” Kuroo yawns, but he was glad the king was looking lively today. “I mean, you made them all escape into heaven, and now you’re dragging them back to hell.”

Oikawa laughs as he turns to face the demon cat, “I can hear it already, all the pleas from them to stop the war, it would surely get Ushijima distracted enough to accidently slip a sword though his throat.”

Kuroo nods his head slowly, laying on top of his pal that was perched up on the desk by his elbow. “Couldn’t you do the same with your demons? That man has a weak spot for almost living thing right?”

“Even plants!” Oikawa can’t help but laugh out loud into his fingers, his eyes swirling with the color of blood in amusements of his own joke, looking over at Kuroo crazily he smiles breaks wide again. “My demons can’t life for shit, Ushijima’s demons can tell them apart from scared and hungry for blood.”

“Ah, how rude, praising ones demons over your own.”

 “My demons don’t know discipline, where are they anyways?” he asked, frowning this time.

“Who knows, causing havoc probably?”

“Ah,” Oikawa looks out the only window that was in Kuroo’s office, he couldn’t see a lot of the kingdom from where he stood, but the red skies definitely made Oikawa feel a little nervous. Pushing those nerves away he walks towards the window where a single plant laid. “I want to start this war now.”

He pokes at the plant, and it shivers on its own, drying away from color and falling to the soil.

“Then do it.” Kuroo smirks, while Oikawa turns his head in a sickening way, with his own smile on his face he raises a brow.

“Should I?”

The two disappears into darkness below them, entering a much warmer place, the room was brighter as well, and well it was definitely suiting Kuroo’s taste.

Oikawa walks towards a closed door with no handle, with a simple snap of his fingers, the door starts to sink down, allowing the two to walk in to see their two prisoners. “Tendou have you heard the news?” Oikawa asked, teasing the demon who was hanged by his arms, ignoring the other one who was staring daggers.

That is until a new face enters the cell.

“Bokuto.” Kuroo’s smile disappears, frowning as he looks up at Bokuto with a glare.

“Kuroo..”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now to my actually paper that will actually be graded! That's due tomw! 
> 
> Thanks again for all the kudos and comments, I love them all so muchhh.


	12. Defeating You

Kuroo hasn’t expected to see Bokuto there; he honestly didn’t know where Oikawa had left the demon when the surprise attacked happen, but he definitely didn’t expect to see the oh great horned owl demon chained up in Oikawa’s hell hole.

Kuroo tries to keep eye contact with the half born demon, tries his hardest not flinch away from the intense look Bokuto gives off.

It was chilling, the way the golden eyes watched him, the black slits of pupils sharp and unforgiving.

Little does Kuroo know though, how much Bokuto was breaking from the inside. Holding back the tears and pain he so much wants to express. Kuroo doesn’t see it though; the façade on Bokuto is strong and unmoving, something Kuroo can’t penetrate through.

Kuroo bites his lower lip, and Bokuto catches it. He is the all-seeing demon after all.

Turning his attention away, back to the demon they were there for, he sees Oikawa’s observing eyes watching the entire silent interaction, waiting for Kuroo to say something, explain anything that can explain what was going on just there.

Kuroo ignores him, smiling up at Tendou who gives him a funny smile back.

Oikawa eyes Bokuto for only a second before turning around too, ignoring the owl demon.

Bokuto wasn’t supposed to remember how Kuroo looked like; he gave all those memories away to Iwaizumi to find him, to recognize him. Yet, the sense of similarity entered Bokuto, and once he looked up, he was sure that the male was Kuroo.

He can’t remember if he changed, since he has nothing to go by, but there was something different inside Kuroo that wasn’t there before.

Once Kuroo ignores him, his eyes land on Oikawa, and everything inside him changes. He slightly pulls away from his chained prison, wanting to grab on to the king that took him away from Bokuto. He was right there, the king that killed him was there, and Bokuto was only an arms away reach.

He asked the neighboring demon, what would happen after he accomplished what he wanted to do, that once everything is done and said, it wouldn’t change a thing. Yet the burning hatred inside the owl demon sparks up more. The realization that Oikawa brings is that he doesn’t fucking care if there’s no result in the end.

He wants to slaughter him; he wants to torture this so called demon king. He wants to take everything the demon had held dear, right in front of his eyes so he can feel the same agony he had felt when Akaashi was taken away from him. To make feel exactly how he felt when he found Akaashi’s body laying…

“I’m going to fucking kill you.” He whispers, Kuroo catches the phrase quickly, while Oikawa ignores him, pretending he didn’t hear a thing.

“Tendou! It’s so glad to see you again, how are you doing?” he claps his hands, the fake smile stretches on his lips. It’s been a while since he displayed such a smile in front of his enemy.

“Well, a bit warm if I have to say. I’m more of a spring kind of person ya know?” he plays and teases at his circumstance. Swinging a bit to make it seem he was okay with being stuck in that hell hole.

“Don’t you fucking ignore me,” Bokuto picks up his voice, “I’m going to burn everything you loved into ashes, torture everything that loved you back,” a large madly grin displays itself to Oikawa, his eye’s growing wilder and crazier by the second.

Oikawa only smiles back at Tendou, “What a shame, I really wish I could help, but maybe if you help me, I’ll make this place a bit nicer.”

Kuroo tries to shut out anything Bokuto was saying, the descriptive threats he throws at Oikawa isn’t effecting the king at all, but to Kuroo its giving him sudden fear. He has never seen the demon ever look so menacing before; he was always a bright one, always so innocent.

And for him to spitting out those words were making Kuroo sick. That wasn’t the Bokuto he knew and loved.

“I’ll make sure to grow real slow, rip their skin off their bodies, inch by inch.” He continues, the tone of his voice getting harsher.

“Man, should you be ignoring that guy?” Tendou peaks at him over Oikawa’s horns, trying to get a good look at the owl demon that looked feral. Oikawa sighs in annoyance, as he turns around to face Bokuto who had his eyes trained on him.

Giving him a real quick look, he turns back to Tendou, “I’m here for you, not him.” He smiles again as he claps his hands, “Now, where is that beloved mark you and Ushijima made?”

Tendou’s amused smile falls, eyes dashing away from Bokuto’s struggle to gain Oikawa’s attention. He tries to back away from the demon king as much as possible, but the chains that hung him up refused to move him.

“Where did ya get them horns? I mean you don’t see me displaying any of em.” He tries to change the conversation, asking a genuine question he had for a while. Those born as demon’s don’t display any demonic traits, and he never seen a self-made demon before until the two in front of him showed up.

“I mean did it hurt?”

“Kuroo,” Oikawa says in irritation, backing away a bit so that the cat demon can get a good look of the Shiratorizawan demon. He really doesn’t have time for the little games Tendou tended to play with everyone he meets.

“Hey,” Tendou stutters, a bit scared now as he tries to pull away from the closeness the two demons in charge were giving him. “Let’s be civilized, not like em demons out there, okay?”

Kuroo points one finger with a large black nail at Tendou, not at all touching the imprisoned demon. He slides his finger up and down, then right and left. Tendou is now visibly shaking, trying to move away from Kuroo’s offending hand.

Kuroo’s finger lands just above from Tendou’s heart. “Found it.” He turns around to face Oikawa, who smiles excitedly back. He claps his hands only once reaching to grab Tendou’s shirt.

“Stop, please god stop.” Tendou pleaded, afraid of what the demon was going to do.

“Don’t worry we aren’t going to even touch a hair of you.” Oikawa wickedly smiles back to the red head demon. Whispering a spell from under his breath, Tendou’s body goes limp, but the demon was still wide awake, his body shaking out of control.

“Please don’t, I’ll do anything, please Oikawa.” He tries again, already knowing what the king was going to do. “All Ushijima ever wants to do is help you! Goddammit, that’s all he ever wanted to do!”

Placing his entire hand on Tendou’s chest, Oikawa waits for only a second before pulling away, a black substance following Oikawa’s palm. It doesn’t hurt Tendou, but it scares the living shit out of him as he sees it being pulled away forcibly away from him.

He whines, dropping his head as he watches the black strings be pulled out completely.

† †

Semi pushes away the guards protecting Ushijima’s door with a blinding light. He dashes towards the door, and pushes them open with his own strength. He enters the room quickly; the first thing he doesn’t see is Ushijima.

There royals, councilmen, and doctors were surrounding the man on the bed. Shirabu pushed to back despite his constant rambling that he can somehow help the king.

“What’s going on?” he asks no one in particular, he was sent away to do a quick mission for the angels, but once he heard the angels talking up in the heavens he knew he had to come back to Shiratorizawa. Reon pushes through the crowds, away from the bed to talk to Semi.

“Semi, we don’t know, but there are these strange markings on his body. Whatever they are, they are probably hurting him somehow.” He grabs on to the angel’s wrist, pulling him in, ordering a few others to move out of the way so that Semi could see him.

A thick cloth is stuffed into Ushijima’s mouth, to muffle the screams and pains he was baring, the demon possession marks took over his entire body, nothing out of the norm, until the one over his heart was gone. His eyes grow wide, unsure what to do. Ushijima’s arms were also tied to the bed post by thick rope so that the king doesn’t push anyone away.

Everyone here didn’t know that their angelic king possessed such marks to take care of the demons, so of course they would only assume it was some kind of curse bestowed on the king. Semi wasn’t sure what to do, to tell everyone there the truth or keep quiet.

He knows if he does say something regarding the demons, everyone would start to mistrust the king, but if he doesn’t everyone would think they’re trying to cure something that isn’t there.

“Everyone needs to leave.” He whispers at first, but when no one hears him, he shouts. “Everyone needs to get out, now!” No one listens to his command; everyone did stop from their chatter and useless help to turn to the angel.

“Did none of you hear me?” he asked, looking around the room to get everyone to understand that not one person is welcome in the room. One of the councilmen try to ask what Semi knows about what’s happening to the king, but Reon pushes the old man away, guiding everyone away.

Shirabu stays, assuming that he was allowed in. Semi turns to face the angel, ready to tell him to leave but when sees the determination in Shirabu he stops. Gulping he looks away from Shirabu before asking “How much do you love the king?” he reaches for the rag in Ushijima’s mouth, pulling it away.

The room was then soon filled with the king’s agonizing screams. Semi has never seen the king look so weak and hurt before.

“With my entire being, sir.” Shirabu answers, not at all hesitating.

“No matter what?”

“No matter what, sir.”

Semi looks down at Ushijima, his arms pulling away from the restrains trying to itch and grab on to his absent mark on his chest. Semi cuts one of the ropes off, letting the king cradle into himself. It’s so disgusting, Semi thinks, how the great Wakatoshi Ushijima could look so pathetic.

He was supposed to be beautiful, the king, when he was high on his horse, a cape overflowing on his back. Head held high and a spirit so bright. God’s chosen child is what everyone called him. God’s precious child, God’s favored one, the Chosen One.

So then why will God let his most prized child fall like this?

“Shirabu, if I ever disappear, will you take all the burdens that follow as Ushijima’s appointed angel?”

Shirabu looks up at the angel in charge, wondering what he could ever mean. “Of course sir.” There were rumors, one that once Semi has done his time with Ushijima, Shirabu will take over. The other rumor was that once Semi screws ups once more, he’ll be replaced, Shirabu being the one to take his place.

In the end, no matter which ever rumor was right, Shirabu would take Semi’s place as Ushijima’s guardian angel. Semi didn’t want to believe he would ever be replaced, he always thought that it was a hoax, and he would always watch over the king. Yet, as of now, as all the different thoughts that run through his head, all the ideas and plans to help the king, he knows that he would no longer have a place.

“Then, I guess you need to understand everything about King Ushijima.” He frees Ushijima of his restraints, letting the king twist into a frail position, gripping on to the missing mark on his chest.

“I already do sir.” Shirabu’s eyes light up, ready to tell Semi that he has all the information he needs to be aware of Ushijima’s current musings. But Semi knows that Shirabu only knows what the angels know.

He shakes his head, turning to face the other angel. “The thousands of demons in this castle, you know them correct?” Shirabu nods his head, “King Ushijima lets them stay with him, and to make sure that chaos never happens he has each demon mark him.”

Shirabu frowns, not at all understanding the other angel.

“What you see aren’t curses, none of those marks belong to a curse, nor are they causing any pain to King Ushijima.” He explains, trying to be thorough yet short at the same time, he grazes over on the man’s back. “What truly is causing him pain, is...” he pauses as he calms the king down with the little comfort he can give.

He looks pale, so fragile and sick. _So broken_.

“When a demon dies, or when the mark is removed, depending on how strong the relationship is, a pain will hit Ushijima’s body. One that can’t be removed until the mark is reclaimed.” Shirabu takes the small information, trying to connect any dots that were supposed to make sense to him.

Looking up at Semi he sees the small tint of grey at the bottom of his hair, he gulps, “Is that why the angels said you screwed up? Is that why they hate you? Because you let this happen!” he questions, anger filling inside him. “I would’ve never made King Ushijima do that! I would’ve never let him take care of those disgusting pieces of filth!” Shirabu continues on to rant about the demons, how Semi was solely responsible for causing Ushijima to be like this.

Semi lets him, he lets Shirabu rant and spit anger at his face, but once Shirabu criticizes the demons once more, Semi stops him.

“You don’t understand Shirabu!”

“I do understand, I don’t care how much he loves Tendou! I would never have let him taint his own body like this!”

“Not even if he prefers those demons to us?”

Shirabu opens his mouth to retort, but stops once he processes what Semi had just said, he quiets down as he drops his arm down to look at Ushijima who was whimpers on the bed, shirtless and cradling his arm.

“He rather have them by his side than have us Shirabu, if you asked him, once this is all over, would he do it again, he would say yes.” He frowns at the other angel who looked like he refused to believe it. “He would say a thousand times yes.”

“He wouldn’t.”

“He would.”

“Stop lying!”

“Do you still love your precious King Ushijima Shirabu?” Semi yells, pointing at the king who didn’t look at all like the king they knew. “Would you still watch over him, take care of him, love him despite that love will never be returned?”

Shirabu breathes heavily, unsure what to say.

“Because I would, and that’s why the heavens want me gone Shirabu, because I couldn’t be an angel to Ushijima. Instead I became his friend; I became something so much more. Something that has tainted my heart, and once the angels suspect me, betray me more, the more Ushijima will love me, because I would be less of an angel, and more of his friend.”

Shirabu shakes his head, his cool demeanor disappearing from Semi’s eyes.

“He is only human Shirabu,” Semi begs for the other angel to understand, “the angels just hear the title, God’s Chosen,” he takes a step forward, reaching for the other angel, “they don’t realize that he is just _human_ , they think he is so much more than that. But he isn’t.”

Shirabu doesn’t look at Semi, his eyes too focused on the man crying in pain. The king he loved and would protect with his life. “Once they erase me from existence, they’ll be hard on him Shirabu; I don’t want King Ushijima to feel more burden than he already is by just this kingdom. I need someone; I need someone to watch over him, someone who would protect him when I’m gone.”

“From the angels?” Shirabu asked, his own voice breaking. He can’t believe himself for asking, as if he was debating if he should listen to Semi, but the next few words Semi relies to him makes the younger angel agree whole-heartedly, to protect him at all cost.

“From the world.”

Shirabu nods his head only once, and Semi is relieved to see it. He turns away from the angel, walking back to Ushijima to inspect him closer. He wasn’t as in much pain when he entered the room. He doesn’t know why, but it is a good sign. His cold hands gently pressed themselves on Ushijima’s bicep, trying to invent comfort.

Shirabu walks quickly towards him, watching him as well.

“What is going to happen next?” Shirabu questions’, doing the same as Semi, the angel tries to create a soothing sensation for the king.

“What do you mean?”

“The war, everyone in heaven is ready, and so is everyone here. Even the demons are ready to fight, not to mention the expedition coming.”

Semi nods his head, “Well, we’re going to do what we can. Like the heaven scroll says, we are going to win this war.”

The candles in the room blow out, Shirabu looks up spooked, but Semi stays quiet. He holds his magic still to give the king some ease.

Soon, the entire room was covered in darkness, black with shadows moving left and right. Shirabu watches them closely, while Semi has his eyes closed, focused only on the man before him. Although once he realizes that Shirabu looks wary, he tells the angel to calm himself that they are here for Ushijima.

Shirabu tries to calm his nerves, but once the shadows start touching the bed, he takes a step back.

Different bodies emerge from the shadows, looking at King Ushijima sadly. One demon in particular, a small child like, jumps up on the bed to cuddle with the king. Soon the rest follow, the darkness enveloping the king, healing him as much as they can as well.

Shirabu’s hands are pulled away from the king, while Semi’s own stayed, he winced in pain when one of the demons brush past his fingers, but he holds himself there.

Taking a step back, Shirabu feels out of placed. He somewhat understands why the king had loved the demons more, they weren’t afraid to love, they had no rules to go by, nothing to be afraid off, looking at Semi Shirabu feels as though the angel has given up so much of who he was to be with the king.

A newfound respect comes.

† †

Oikawa holds the black glob of strings in a bubble at his palm. Looking up at Tendou who looked limped as a dead body, he asks the demon if Ushijima had felt that.

The demon doesn’t have the energy to look back up at Oikawa, a shell of blank emotions was what he was, and Oikawa had no fun. Turning to look at Kuroo, Oikawa grins, “Well since he’s weak now, we have to get going.”

“Oh so you like fucking with people, that’s your thing then?” Bokuto shouts as Oikawa passes him, “I can see everything your heart wants Tooru Oikawa.” The king stops, causing Kuroo to stop as well, the cat demon turns to face him, but Oikawa doesn’t.

“Akira Kunimi, Yuutarou Kindaichi, Shigeru Yahaba,” he stops tilting his head to left, “Should I keep going? I’ll make out to burn them slowly, cut them open so that they can see their guts slipping out.” He snarls, but Oikawa doesn’t move, “What about Hajime Iwaizumi?” Oikawa’s shoulder only flinches, but he stays the way he is.

“No? Then what about that little room at the highest floor? The one with pretty flowers, and the graves you’ll use to hold your friends?” Bokuto laughs manically, “I’ll burn it all down Oikawa, and you think you have nothing now? I’ll give you emotions so you can feel what nothing is.” Bokuto shakes with laughter.

With a quick motion, one neither Kuroo nor Bokuto sees, Oikawa is at the owl demon’s throat. “I can kill you.”

“I can kill _you_.” The demon replies back, the wild look on his golden eyes grow wilder. “I’ll make you feel worse than having your entire kingdom being burned down.”

Kuroo eyes widen as he stares at the demon, but Bokuto doesn’t look at him. If anything Bokuto doesn’t even recognize him anymore, Bokuto probably thinks the only people in this hellhole were him and Oikawa.

Oikawa doesn’t flutter away from him, doesn’t flinch at the demon’s words. “You know you can’t do the same for me.” Bokuto continues, “I have nothing now, I feel what I want you to feel, so expect it.”

Oikawa pulls away from the demon, looking at him as if he was insane. He doesn’t say anything else before leaving.

Kuroo staggers behind.

Once the two were finally in the castle again, Oikawa turns to face the cat, questions Kuroo already knows he wants to ask.

“I, Bokuto and I, we go way back.” He shifts his eyes to the ground, avoiding Oikawa’s own. He doesn’t ever remember Oikawa being the higher power in their alliance.

“You’re not going to betray me are you?” Oikawa frowns, looking absolutely bored despite the conversation being important.

“No, Bokuto made his choice to be my ally in the past; he decided to ignore me when I really needed his help the most.” He confesses, he already made his own choice as well. He will see the world burn; he will see the entire existence die for ignoring Nekoma’s cries of help.

Oikawa hums, turning away as he tells Kuroo to make sure everyone was ready to leave in a few days.

Bokuto watches the two leave the prison, having the door close completely, leaving them with no way out. He blinks owlishly for a few seconds before turning to the hyper demon he calls a roommate.

Tendou looks like an empty shell now, hanging from the ceiling with a look of morbid. Bokuto wants to call out to him, but he knows the demon wouldn’t get anywhere with him now. Looking up he tugs at the chains, once, than twice.

He sniffs, and his shoulders go rigid. Pulling his arms up, he pulls harshly away from the ceiling, breaking him free despite the shocks of pain that take over his body. He stands with a shaky stance, the electricity shutting down all sources of magic dwelling in his body. He grunts, falling backwards to hit the stony wall.

Sliding down he looks at the shackles on his wrist, even when they weren’t connected to the prison cell; they were still sending shit into him, even more than before. He closes his eyes, trying to calm his body to break free from them.

But he can’t.

Looking up at Tendou who was still slumped, he asked if the demon was okay, but he doesn’t expect a quick answer.

“Like hell I would be okay, he ripped my bond right out of my heart, that fucking bastard; I swear I’ll end everything if he so much touches Ushijima.”

“Lively, didn’t know you had it in you.” Bokuto mutters, weakly pulling his wrist apart from one another, but they drop as soon as he tries to break free from them.

“You don’t know jack shit about me Bokuto,” the demon spats, “I’m not like you, I don’t have a range of emotions that came out unexpectedly with a surprise.” Tendou glares down at the demon, loathing at the demon. “I don’t play happy because I fucking feel it, I don’t play fucking pissed off to the next dimension because I feel like it, I pretend, I play around. I’m not a free demon like you.”

Bokuto doesn’t look fazed with Tendou’s rants, too focused on his own chains as the demon talks about how pissed he was, that he wants to kill every single thing that even so much looks at him.

“You can’t though. You’re trapped here.”

“What the fuck is even your problem! The great fucking demon Koutarou Bokuto, was just in a depressed mode not only a few seconds ago, and now you have a new resolve because Oikawa pranced around in here? Is that how you get motivated? By chance?” He continues to complain, his eyes and fangs growing just as crazy as Bokuto’s was a few minutes ago.

“By chance.” Bokuto whispers back, by chance he found a new goal. Fuck what happens after, what’s going to happen soon was much more important.

† †

He was sick.

It was the only explanation.

How could someone, like himself so righteous by name ever go back to something so dark and sinister like him? Oikawa had hid things from him every single day, was developing into something he could never recognize.

Yet he was going back, he was almost there, only a few miles left and he would be there in no time. But it bothered him that the blue skies with the white clouds, the ones everyone has seen in their life, turn into an unfamiliar state.

Red with grey clouds as if it was going to rain, but in the days Iwaizumi had walked forward towards Aoba Johsai, not once did the clouds bled out a drop of rain.

In no time he’ll be there though, in no time he’ll find the answers of unknown questions filling his mind.

Yet, as if he did decide what to do, to go there and ask questions and support Oikawa, he occasionally felt a large fear waver through him. He was getting cold feet, and frequently he would stop in his tracks to read a page of Akaashi’s note book to reassure him somehow.

He was sick.

It was the only explanation for him, the only reason he was going back to someone who killed someone he deemed important. Not too far west from the kingdom he stopped by a kingdom who were demons. Demon’s with a chatty mouth, claiming that Oikawa was their savior for letting them out.

Iwaizumi was out of place in that tavern, not one human left to clean the tables. The jobs taken from them by the newcomers, when he entered the worn out building he hadn’t expected to be the prime target of those demon’s attention.

He walked in, head high and not at all staring back at any of them. He thought of just turning back around and leaving the small village altogether, but something within told him to stay, to keep walking forward and sit his ass down on one of those wooden stools and order anything he wanted.

He had the coins for it.

But instead, he sat down on one of those damn stools and paid for information instead. Asking for what the hell happened there.

He was given the information, but not for the gold coins he had handled over. The sly demon attending the bar only teased him, said that humans were nothing but a sack of coins. Worthless coins that they would have to get used to using.

Pissed Iwaizumi unsheathed his sword down on the counter, letting the large blade shine right in front of the bartender. “You think a flashy sword will get me to talk?” he asked, and before Iwaizumi could realize all the demons stood up from their spots, their own weapons at their hands.

Gripping the shaft tightly, Iwaizumi spends a few minutes slaying them all, turning his attention back to the demon, gripping the collar of shirt before growling at him to spill.

And he spilled.

Iwaizumi doesn’t let the man live, call him ruthless but he never promised to keep the demon he would keep him alive if he told him everything he needed to know. And since there was no promised made, Iwaizumi used his large sword to plunge into the man.

At first, before he stroke the first enemy all of them were calm, believing that whatever weapon Iwaizumi held couldn’t possibly kill them. The second demon down, they started acting serious.

Iwaizumi takes back his money, a glass bottle filled to the neck, and his pride out of the building.

Oikawa had opened the gates of hell, letting each demon to fill the kingdom and take their place as they pleased. Only he gave humans the chance to run, into Karasuno that Iwaizumi make’s sure to check after looking over Aoba Johsai.

He was clear that he was going to stay in Aoba Johsai for Oikawa, but if he sees anything else like he had seen in the tavern, he’s going to cut that bastard up for being so stupid.

He sheaths his sword again, expertly without so much a struggle like the first few times when he first gained the sword.

It was heavy on his back, but the straps makes it so that it was held tightly, balancing him perfectly. He grumbles under his breathe, fist tightly clenched as he walked towards the wall of Aoba Johsai.

He’ll make in no time, meaning that today of all days is when Iwaizumi will realize who and what he was going to be fighting for.

† †

They were close to Karasuno; the newly built castle was on a hill and could be seen from where they were. Hinata shared his emotions when it came to the renovations of the black castle; he smiled and yelled excitedly that he wants to show Kenma the entire kingdom, wondering if it changed as well.

Kenma took a longer time to watch the castle, he remembered years ago on how the kingdom was only a small village, and now it was bigger than that. Walking with the rest of the gang, Kenma could not help but smile as his memories of Karasuno come back to him.

The four of them do make it into Karasuno without any trouble, Hinata and Kageyama up at front, leading Aone and Kenma towards the home they used to know, that is until an unbelievable shake comes from the ground.

Everyone is struck frozen, knees bent while trying to hold themselves upright as the ground shook. It couldn’t be an earthquake; the ground didn’t break open beneath them. It only shook strongly, causing everyone to wobble.

The ground stopped before it took any real damage to the kingdom, everyone looked around, people left their homes quickly to see what the commotion was about, Hinata turned to face Kenma to ask him a similar question that was swimming in his mind until the boy stopped and looked over him.

Kageyama eyes widen as he looked up to the sky, behind Kenma with his eyes widen and terrified. Turning around, Kenma saw that part of the sky was tainted in the color of red, clouds black as they were spreading towards Karasuno.

“What the hell?” he hears Kageyama whisper, he hears dozens of the Karasuno citizens mutter as they all leave their homes to stare at the sky as well, it was just so abnormal. Their entire lives they’ve seen the blue sky over them, rarely, depending on the weather it would turn into a pale yellow, even a grey.

But right now, a deep crimson heading over their heads felt so chilling, not to mention the clouds that even went as far as tainting themselves black. It was physically impossible, unhuman. Gulping, Kenma figures that is probably why, it was inhuman.

Without warming, a large gust of air pushes them all. Out of relax most of them cover their faces with their forearm. The wind was so powerful everyone were taking steps back to prevent from falling. Kenma’s hold falls off his head quickly, his white robs pushing past his body as he tries to peek at the source.

There was nothing, but he knows that where ever all this was coming from was in the direction of Aoba Johsai.

The wind goes on longer than the small quake beneath them, but it doesn’t last long, luckily for them. As the wind dies down, Kenma turns around to face the rest of them, “Where’s your friends?”

Aone turns to face them as well, but Kageyama was frozen on his spot, his arms still covering his face from the wind that was no longer there. He was struck in his own thoughts, probably thinking the same as Kenma.

This was coming from Aoba Johsai, where Kageyama had left everyone. Hinata on the other hand, had dropped his arms to face the red clouds. The look in his eyes show that Hinata was determine, for what, no one knows. But he looked ready for anything to come his way, “Kenma,” he calls to mage, “are we going against that?”

Kenma only stares at the smaller boy, everyone there had to feel the immense power and magic that dwelled inside the wind. It was intense and menacing, it screamed as a threat “Yes.”

Hinata nods his head, his light brown eyes are no longer as dull, but they shine brightly with a smile. He turns back to face the direction they were previously facing, “Let’s go then! We have to hurry.”

Kenma quickly follows the dashing boy, Aone right behind him. They leave Kageyama behind who stays, watching and dealing with the fact that his home is no longer as welcoming as it used to be.

Turning around as well, Kageyama softly walks to the old home he remembers. He ignores the mutters and gossip going around in the kingdom, ignoring that one of them soon recognized him as the tyrant king that ruled over them for a few months.

Even then, Kageyama wasn’t really the pulling the strings.

Finding his way to the home, he sees that the rest of the group hasn’t yet entered. Jogging for a quick second, Kageyama reaches them in no time and before the door is opened to reveal Daichi.

Daichi stares at them all confused, only recognizing Hinata up front and Kageyama with a solemn face at the back. Looking around outside, Daichi ushers everyone in quickly, giving his surrounding a quick glance again, he shuts the door.

Turning to face the four and the house dwellers that are just arriving into the hallway to see who it was, he tells Sugawara to lead them into the living room, the same one where they interrogated Kageyama when he left Aoba Johsai under the impression he was a runaway.

Daichi even calls for Tsukishima, asking Yamaguchi to go get Kiyoko, Asahi and even Yachi. The boy nods his head, and runs off. He would’ve asked Tsukishima but the male would probably take hours to get there and back.

Hinata sits next to Sugawara, telling him everything about his crazy adventures, Tsukishima silently listening to him from behind, leaning against a wall. Sugawara nods his head, happy to see the young boy again; happy to see how much he has grown.

Kageyama is off next to the entrance of the living room, leaning against and quiet. His arms were crossed as he thought to himself. Kenma was the only one watching him carefully, Daichi spares him a glance before darting up to Aone who was watching Daichi.

The two were standing, Aone next to a sitting Kenma, and Daichi standing next to a vacant seat for two.

Not too much time has passed until Yamaguchi arrives with the three he was sent for. Yamaguchi heads towards Tsukishima, standing next to him as well, behind Hinata and Sugawara. Asahi goes to stand next to the sitting Sugawara while Kiyoko bows her head for everyone.

Yachi does the same only a little more nervously, she goes to sit next to Kiyoko who takes her own seat next to the standing Daichi. Daichi doesn’t wait for Hinata to finish his tales, speaking up he asks Kageyama what the hell was going on.

The male looks over at Daichi, the blue eyes of his no longer filled with admiration and respect only glares at the male, “How the hell should I know.” He spats, quickly. It takes everyone from surprise.

Even Tsukishima looks a bit worried for the male. When they were younger, Kageyama was always following orders, always so careful with how he treated and talked with people older than him. Even from a lot of royal lines the male was ever so respectful.

Now, he looked like he could careless on how he treated people, but Kenma knows that it was just a small phase for Kageyama, there was endless thoughts running through his head that he couldn’t focus correctly.

“Excuse him please,” Kenma says, worried that Kageyama did leave a large dark impression on them all. “My name is Kenma Kozume,”

“The king of Nekoma?” Everyone’s attention turns to face Tsukishima, who looked like he was about to laugh as if Kenma said a joke.

“It’s true!” Hinata exclaims, jumping off the couch to face Tsukishima, “he was sleeping in my sword for years! And then he woke up and we have been traveling with him ever since.” Hinata picks up his sword, leaning against the couch to show Tsukishima.

“We know magic is real,” Daichi speaks up, “but for a human to living in a sword? That’s impossible.”

“Believing or not is your choice, but I’m not here to discuss my existence, I’m here to discuss about Oikawa’s upcoming war.” Kenma turns the conversation back into what he was there for, he face Daichi, thinking that the male was the leader of this little gang.

But then the authority in Kiyoko’s voice speaks up, “Did you hear that Karasuno will also be taking part of the war as well?”

“I thought he had his own demon army.”

“Yes, he does, but for some reason he has summoned all previous soldiers to fight as well. It seems as though he doesn’t rely on his demons as much as he should.” She explains, telling Kenma everything she knows with the war.

“I see,” Kenma pauses, “that would become a bit difficult.” Aone looks down at Kenma, soon he looks up to see Kageyama, have a feeling that the male was staring down at the mage. Kageyama looked angry to others, but to Aone, he knew the man was only frustrated, even confused with his conflicting feelings.

Kenma then goes to explain to Kiyoko about his own plan, but now that the military was soon going into war with one of the strongest kingdoms in the world he isn’t sure if it could work.

“You think Shiratorizawa is going to lose?” Kiyoko asked, Kenma hasn’t said anything of the sort in direct words, but he guesses the way he phrased of wanting to build an army to stop Oikawa showed that he did assume so.

“I think they are.” Hinata takes the words from him, he looks down at his fist that were clenched on top of his lap. “Kenma has been saying it all the time that they are, but I couldn’t believe him. I saw how Ushijima fights!” Hinata looks over at Kageyama, remembering the time the two fought one another. “But now, after experiencing _that,_ there is no doubt they’ll win.”

“Speaking of that,” Daichi speaks up again, “What the hell was it?” he doesn’t take his eyes away from Hinata, believing the boy had the answer, but Hinata shakes his head, indicating that he doesn’t know, Kenma too didn’t have an answer.

“It wasn’t an attack, and it wasn’t a warning either.” Kageyama answers, trying his best to tell the rest of the crew the secret he was hiding for a long time now, “King Oikawa,” he says, still respecting the title of his king, “is holding a large power, unbelievably strong and horrid. He’s trying to hold it in so that,” he pauses a bit scared to say the rest.

It was something Oikawa had created accidently, a power that was unexplainable to any man in the world. It was when it was created that it started to take effect of the skies color. Each time Oikawa had opened that source it would kill anyone in its path, at first the small burst of energy would only expand out only a few inches.

After a while it started to get bigger, one time Oikawa and opened the source of power only a little bit and Oikawa tried his entire best, he really did try to, but he could only save a handful of people. They were gathered around it, trying to figure out what can be done with it.

Kageyama and Kunimi were their there to guard Oikawa, while a few of magicians who were scouted by Oikawa tried to figure out who and what it was. They asked him to open it a bit to see what its power was.

The explosion was unexpected, and Oikawa was only able to save five people from whatever it was. The rest were dead, beyond saving because there was nothing of them to save. Just dust in their place.

Kageyama and Kunimi held in a breathe they didn’t know they were holding, their eyes wide and alarmed. They saw what that thing did to them as everyone was too busy watching the source of power.

They take their skin and flesh first, and then what’s left is the bone that soon starts to fall apart into dust. It happened so quickly, yet the two caught the entire detail of the horrifying death that fell upon those.

They didn’t say anything though, because the next day Oikawa had locked himself in his room, afraid that he was going to hurt anyone else.

After that he no longer wanted to test the thing, or well be a part of it. So the magicians who stayed and were intrigued with the power stayed and studied the thing. Kunimi didn’t want to be part of it either, but Kageyama too was drawn in.

He helped the magicians the best he could, watched them do test after test. What surprised Kageyama the most was how the human body was taken quickly, while a single plant lived. That is until the power started to grow, soon the plant died along with it, but it didn’t turn into dust like the rest of the people.

With a lot of experiments the magicians started to give up.

One by one they all left, losing interest in it.

Kageyama stood in that same room, the power in a large shape of an orb. Black and red mist dancing inside it, twisting and turning, screaming to be let out. Everywhere it grows at least an inch. They could never figure out why, but it did.

Yahaba even entered the room, following Kageyama in. “I,” he starts, unsure if he should tell Kageyama what he was holding in, “When all of you left the room, I took it upon myself to study it as well.”

Kageyama perks up at the new information, looking at Yahaba with great interest. Yahaba sighs, looking to his white gloves covering his hands. He spread his fingers apart before closing them, “I’ve learned a lot from it,”

“You have?” Kageyama asked, excited.

“Oikawa wanted it gone, he wanted to not exist, and I wanted to grant him that wish.” Yahaba laughs, “At first I hated Oikawa, thinking he can be something he wasn’t, but now I admire so much, and when we talk about our goal I only want to support him.” Yahaba confesses, but he shakes his head.

“That power source is Oikawa’s, and only Oikawa’s.” he explains to Kageyama, “It started to grow when Oikawa had started to lose control of his powers, did you know he was able to heal and fix everything and anything? Well, now he can’t.”

Yahaba continues after the small pause, “So he started to slow down on using his magic, and soon it started to grow and grow because it was being unused, and even then it needs a little burst of release, if not then it will explode and I have no idea what will happen after that.”

“Did you tell him?”

The mage shakes his head, “No, I was scared.” He tells Kageyama, “If he uses his powers more than usual, this source will die down faster, but if I tell him that, I feel as though that source of power,” he points at the large orb, “will take over him.”

Little did Yahaba know that either way, Oikawa will soon be taken over despite using his powers or not.

Yahaba laughs, spooking Kageyama, “But let’s hope that doesn’t happen right?” he takes off his glove of his right hand, showing Kageyama his burnt skin. “I wanted to make it disappear so badly, that it kind of attacked me.” He twists his wrist slowly, wincing a bit as he shows Kageyama. “Yet I didn’t die, and if that thing is Oikawa, then it means it has the same values. We are important to him.”

Kageyama looks up at Yahaba who gives him a genuine smile. Kageyama nods his head once before telling Yahaba he should get Matsukawa to check that hand of his. Yahaba pauses, looking surprised at Kageyama before laughing, agreeing that he should.

“So that it won’t blow up in front of everyone’s face. You keep saying he’s this horrible king, but he has been holding this power so that no one dies, yet the same time it’s eating at him.”

“It was his fault to begin with.” Tsukishima retorts.

“He only wanted to make a better world.” Kageyama quickly defends, his teeth clenching.

“The world was good as it was.”

“You didn’t see the countless deaths he has seen! All the unnecessary wars that happened, you haven’t seen how disgusting humans can really be. I get it! I get that you can only see the bad, but if you were there to see how happy everyone was in Aoba Johsai, for the first time in years then you would understand, if you were there when he fought against Kitagawa Daiichi, you would’ve understood, if you saw, all the millions of lives he saved, you’ve understood!” Kageyama breathes heavily, fist clenched as he looks at everyone there.

“I get it,” he repeats, “I get it, but you need to remember that he made Karasuno into what it is now. I get it that you hate him, but you need to understand that he never meant it to get this far.” Kageyama stands away from the wall, deciding who he was going to fight for in this war now.

“Kageyama,” Kenma stands up, “please, we need you to lead an army. I know King Oikawa has done great things for the world, but that was in the past there needs to be somebody to stop him.”

Kageyama doesn’t turn to face Kenma, but he replies with a steady voice, “I can’t lead any one. I failed Kitagawa, I failed Karasuno, I failed my platoon, and I’m only going to fail at leading a victory against Aoba Johsai.” He then turns to Hinata, “If anyone has a chance it’s him.” He turns back around and leaves the room.

Kenma is about to follow him as well, but Hinata shakes his head, “I wanna talk to him.” Kenma nods his head and sits back down, watching the small male rush after him.

“Which reminds me,” Kenma says, never letting his eyes leave the entrance of the room, “I heard of a man named Hajime Iwaizumi, do any of you where I can find him?”

† †

“Iwa-chan?”

“Oikawa.”

Kuroo stood behind Oikawa, feet away as he glared at the man who looked extremely tired, yet held on to a strong façade. He must have been through that large shockwave; luckily for everyone Oikawa was able to contain the disastrous part of it inside.

Oikawa hesitated in walking towards to Iwaizumi; his fingers itched and twitched wondering if he can go up to him.

Iwaizumi bites his lower lip, a habit of his that never went away when he too was unsure. Oikawa sees it and smiles a bit recalling the younger days when he had Iwaizumi with him always.

Kuroo wants to ask the question dwelling in Oikawa’s head, but he knows if he opens his mouth he’s going to say it harshly and Oikawa would probably scold him for it. Even when the demon king was the most powerful and merciless man alive, to his beloved Iwa-chan he’ll turn into something else.

“Listen,” Iwaizumi starts, “I don’t fucking understand myself anymore, I don’t know why I’m here, and I don’t know what to do anymore.” He doesn’t take his eyes away from Oikawa, “On the day I left, I told myself, that I was never coming back to whoever you are now.”

Oikawa listen’s carefully, his fingers fiddling with one another as he frowns sadly. Understanding each and every word Iwaizumi was saying, taking each thing into consideration.

“But then I lost purpose, I didn’t know where to go, or what to do with myself, sure I could make myself a home, have a family but God Oikawa each time I close my eyes you’re all I fucking see.” Iwaizumi confesses, dragging his hands over his face once.

“I walked away from you, and each second I wished I could just turn back and run back to you. That I wish I could give up all my values and just go back to you, but I knew I couldn’t, you are no longer the Oikawa I used to know, the man I used to love.” He pauses, realizing that what he said wasn’t planned, but entirely true.

Oikawa has changed far more for Iwaizumi to consider him the same person. That the man he loved was in fact gone. And that he shouldn’t have come back, fuck he shouldn’t have seen him again. Looking up at Oikawa he saw the dread in the king’s face, he shouldn’t have said that aloud.

“Iwa-chan, you don’t have to leave, I can change, I can be the Oikawa you love!” Oikawa rambles, he talks quickly so that Iwaizumi wouldn’t leave so soon, so he can convince him to stay.

“I’m sorry, but I’ve already left Oikawa.” He was already gone as well, if the Oikawa he knew and loved was no longer there, then, he too disappeared a while ago. All the memories that haunted him, all the dreams they wanted to achieve, without Oikawa there is no Iwaizumi. With no Iwaizumi there was no Oikawa.

Oikawa stops talking, his eyes still in fear, he opens his mouth with a smile, a desperate one trying to get Iwaizumi to stay but then the castle gets hit. A large impact hitting them at the side, Iwaizumi ducks his head as the building’s wall collapse to the ground, derby fall all around them.

Oikawa stands up straight, no injury in him. Turning to face Kuroo he asks the man without saying a thing. Kuroo shrugs his shoulders, confused as well. Iwaizumi dusts himself off, moving his arm around the air as he sees the large gaping hole on the castle. “Holy shit.” He cusses, who in the world landed an attack like that?

He was about to ask Oikawa who was as well looking at the missing piece of his castle, but before he could something catches at the corner of his eyes, turning to look back at the whole a large range of arrows were heading towards them.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa slides his arm forward, trying to project a shield but his magic started to fail him, Iwaizumi doesn’t notice it though, reaching towards his back he grabs onto the shaft of his sword and brings it out.

There wasn’t much surface area on the metal blade, but it was enough to take care of the vital points of his body.

As the arrows rained down, only a few entered the hole, Oikawa didn’t need anything to protect himself; he waves his hand at anything that came towards him, letting them disintegrate. The army of arrows calm down, letting the three out of closet opening to see over the wall.

“Holy shit, what the hell did you do?” Iwaizumi mutters, his grip on the sword tighter than before. Oikawa’s eyes were widening as well, watching the large army of Shiratorizawa heading towards them.

They were too far to even launch those arrows at them; Iwaizumi turns to look inside the castle, the arrows disappearing one by one. Swinging his head back up, he sees a break in the red sky, clear and white. Bright as if the sun was shining behind them, there was no way in hell he saw people up there with their bows.

“What the hell did you do to upset the _angels_?” Iwaizumi mutters, the grip in his hand falling.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> My tired from all my exams, tomw will be my last one and then spring break, but even then I still have homework, how dare you life.


	13. Offer Me A Smile

The Aoba Johsai castle has always been around since Oikawa’s great grandfather. It was considered to be one of the newest additions to the large land. Of course it might not have been new as the new developed castle in Karasuno, but it was still in the list.

Aoba Johsai was a proud kingdom, one of the only castles that have never been attacked directly, along with Datekou, but of course Oikawa had changed that making the Aoba Johsai castle the only castle that hasn’t been attacked.

Today it was marked as the first castle to be directly attacked by the angels.

Ceilings that were far too unreachable to the king were now crumbing on to the floor in chunks. Oikawa sneered; his expression changing quickly once more in anger, Iwaizumi had his eyes directed up, careful not to run under anything falling.

Both boys had grown up under these walls, and to see it being destroyed fired something within them both.

“Your majesty, I would get away from the castle as far as possible, there’s a possibility that it might hit the tower.” That stopped Oikawa from raging, he stopped in his tracks as he looked back to see Kuroo giving him a serious look. Licking his lips once in nervousness, he looks to Iwaizumi, who stopped as well to stare at Oikawa, wondering what the whole turmoil in Oikawa’s eyes was about.

Turning to face away from them two, Oikawa sprinted to the nearest exit, not at all heeding Kuroo’s advice.

Iwaizumi follows, “Oikawa!” he chases him to the tower where Kuroo had pointy told the king not to go, yet he has nowhere to go without the orders of Oikawa, and he really can’t deploy the demons just quiet yet.

As Iwaizumi runs up the stairs of the tower, Oikawa still in his sight he looks out a large window and tries to spot the white clouds that overtake the red sky.  From the other building he was able to see the angels perfectly, but as he went up the stairs they seem to be backing away, as if they were relocating.

“Shit.” They were most likely going to hit this tower next, as he brushes past against Kuroo, he calls out to him, “What did he do?”

Kuroo stops only a few steps ahead of Iwaizumi, eyes running left and right, he was unsure of himself if he should tell Iwaizumi what exactly was happening, instead the male breathes and relaxed his shoulders, “Honestly? A lot of things.” He faces the stairs once more, leaping himself into a cat and runs up those same steps Oikawa did.

He looks back out, only this time to the ground. Those banners and colors belong to Shiratorizawa no doubt. He sheathes is sword on his back, shrugging his shoulders to accustom with the weight, he then forces his legs to keep climbing the stairs, to whatever room was located at the top.

Once Iwaizumi reaches the top, he sees Kuroo back into his human form looking inside from the door. Oikawa must’ve already entered. He was slower this time, thinking he has some time to calm his beating tired heart.

Kuroo spares him a side glance but nothing more; he even goes as far as taking a step back. Iwaizumi glares at him, not at all trusting the male that tried to kill him twice. Even when if it wasn’t death Iwaizumi was facing, but it was hella cold, and fucking dark.

When Iwaizumi walks into the room he doesn’t know what he wanted to see, but it definitely wasn’t this.

The entire room was so beautiful, covered in plants that he had never seen together before, the walls painted  with delicacy and such detail, white and gold pillars of different sizes, but of course the main pieces were the beautifully craved wood that were topped with glass cut and made to like crystal.

Maybe it was.

Coffins, at least ten in the entire room each one having their plaque. As he turns his head to look left, to admire each one, he stops. A boy Iwaizumi knew, the one he worked with when he came back from Aoba Johsai was inside the casket.

A pale complexion, entirely different from is usual skin. He had his arms at his front, fingers intertwined at his belly, dressed in the original uniform of Aoba Johsai. Getting closer he was able to read the plaque that read _Shinji Watari._

He backs away, walking back to the middle as he looks around the room. Each one has a plaque, walking forward he sees that each name represented one the old council. Walking forward he sees Oikawa moving his hands enchanting some kind of spell.

Iwaizumi continues to walk around the room until he finds another casket filled.

This time his blood doesn’t run cold like Watari, this time it flares up.

Hanamaki, paler than usual laid in there. Walking forward, Iwaizumi reached out to the touch the glass, but there was a sudden quake. It shook everyone inside, and Oikawa started to look a bit panicked, but once his hands fell, he turned around furious.

The tower didn’t shake as much as the other one, Iwaizumi figures Oikawa had did something to protect this place. He goes back to sliding his hand against the glass, falling to his side solemnly.

He hears Oikawa walking again, taking large steps towards him. “We need to get out of here.” He says, but Iwaizumi doesn’t feel like moving, he wants to stay here. He figures if he turns around there’s going to be a coffin just for him as well, but he doesn’t need to worry about that, right now he wants to stay right next to Hanamaki.

Asking him for forgiveness.

“How did he die?” before Oikawa could reach his wrist he asked, he rotated his entire body to face Oikawa, rigid and stiff, “how did they both die Oikawa?”

“I don’t know.” He lied, but Iwaizumi catches it easily.

“Don’t,” Iwaizumi takes a step forward, his right hand grabbing a fistful of Oikawa’s cloak. “Don’t you fucking lie to me about this! You can keep lying about how well you are, keep lying to me about how much you care, keep lying to me about how much you love this kingdom, but this.” He points to Hanamaki’s corpse, “Please don’t lie to me about this.”

Oikawa hears the plea in his voice, how his voice changes only slightly to show much Iwaizumi was really hurting. “I killed him.” He whispers, his face too close to Iwaizumi, he could see the different specs of green in Iwaizumi’s eyes, wondering if he ever noticed it before.

“Why?” Iwaizumi’s grip slackens, only a bit, but enough for Oikawa to pull away without getting hurt, but the king doesn’t say a thing.

Oikawa’s eyes shook, he was scared but for what, Iwaizumi doesn’t know. Even his lip trembled, and it was hard for Iwaizumi to see. He can tell when Oikawa was lying, each movement and fidget; he’ll catch it easily and can tell what Oikawa had actually felt.

This time though, he couldn’t tell if he was lying, everything screamed out truth that Oikawa was indeed afraid but Iwaizumi refused to believe it.

“I don’t know.” Oikawa confesses, even shaking his head slightly, a frown showcasing Iwaizumi that he does regret it. Iwaizumi’s grip is gone now, letting the king go, but Oikawa doesn’t move away. He stays where he is, and Iwaizumi wants him to leave.

“And Watari?”

“He was killed by a demon, on my orders.” He confesses, again, he doesn’t hide anything from Iwaizumi.

“Oikawa, shit, why?” Iwaizumi cries out fully surprised and he wants to back away, to get away but the coffin Hanamaki laid in was blocking his path. So Iwaizumi had nowhere to go but stare at Oikawa, look at his eyes that no longer hold the same innocence and hope.

“Iwa-chan, I don’t know.” Tears even start to peek through, but Iwaizumi shakes his head furiously, his fist coming back up to punch Oikawa square on the face.

“What do you mean you don’t know!” he questions, as Oikawa falls to the ground, his hand holding his face. Iwaizumi falls on Oikawa’s thighs; he pulls at his fingerless gloves before landing another punch on Oikawa’s face. “Fucking answer me you asshole!”

Oikawa doesn’t do anything, but lay there. He tries his best to hold in the cries of pain, and lets Iwaizumi continuously punch him. His heart swells emotionally, he had felt Iwaizumi’s serious punches before, and this was far behind it.

He was pulling his punches; he couldn’t possible hurt him too badly, no matter all the damage Oikawa has done, Iwaizumi was still ever so scared to seriously depart from Oikawa. Too careful and fearful to never see the man again, he slows down, letting his fist only slightly inflict pain on Oikawa’s chest as he slams on to them.

“You fucking bastard.” He cries, dropping his head on to the demon’s chest, he cries and screams for Oikawa to give him an answer but the demon king says nothing. Kuroo stands at the door still, not at all moving from his position as this whole thing happens in front of him.

After he starts hearing Iwaizumi’s uncontrollable sobs, he backs away and checks up at the army heading towards them. He smiles, only a little and it wasn’t one of his famous known smirks. He thinks it’s funny, how calm they are, considering an army of men that are known to be the strongest men in the world headed towards them.

As Kuroo leaves the two, Iwaizumi mumbles more questions, strongly related to the deaths of Hanamaki and Watari, Oikawa leaves him in silence though. He lies there not sure how to answer his once best friend, his once lover and world.

But once he feels Kuroo’s aura disappear, at least far enough for the male not to hear his hushed words, he tells Iwaizumi “I don’t want them to see this world, I don’t want them to see or so much hear what I’ve become.”

Iwaizumi stays still, his fist no longer pounding on Oikawa’s chest. Rising his head a bit he looks at Oikawa who has his own eyes trained on the ceiling. Looking up as well, Iwaizumi straightens his back and sees a large landscape of grass; trees too are off to the side and mountains so beautifully painted. 

He wants to ask who painted everything in here, who was the one who decorated the walls, but he feels as though he knows who did, somewhere back in his head.

“They already know what you’ve done, and what you’ve become.”

Oikawa shakes his head, both their sights never leaving the ceiling, “No, every day I become worse and worse, every day I want to destroy this world and create something disgusting, something where everyone will know that I am, and will be the creator of. I don’t want them to live in that world, and there’s no one who can stop me from creating in it.”

“Not even yourself?” Iwaizumi pulls away, swinging his leg off of Oikawa, he sits at the side of him, Oikawa doesn’t move. He palms his face, and leaves them there, trying to contain another flow of tears.

“I’m the one who can’t control my own self Iwa-chan.” Oikawa takes every detail of the art above him, not even skipping over the grass, fully knowing there were at least forty five different kinds of bugs painted along with it.

“Iwa-chan, I truly am sorry.”

“Fuck off.” He mutters behind his roughed hands.

Kuroo pulls himself to the window; giving him a good enough view just over the wall. Using his all so trusty demon power to enhance his sight, he sees that Ushijima was not at the front of the army, but another man he had seen in past before that was alright right next to Ushijima. Dark skinned fellow, tall too.

Kuroo tries to hear anything from the room, but once he continues to hear Iwaizumi’s sobs, he sneaks in, the army was getting to close and not one single human was there to do what was planned.

“Oikawa, Shiratorizawa’s army is closing in.” He walks in, noticing that Iwaizumi was no longer on the king, off to the side, hands covering his tear stained face. Oikawa though, was still on the ground his face bloody and bruised, but it didn’t seem to matter to the king.

“We’re only going to lose.” Oikawa doesn’t bother anymore, thinking that everything will just fall apart now that the angels have taken place up in the heavens. “We weren’t expecting the angels to be here, how in the world are we going to win, when God is on their side this time?”

“God was always on their side.” Kuroo informs him, “Not the angels.”

“But this time they are Kuroo!” Oikawa sits up, “The point is that the angels are here, and they are here to win. Their power is too great, too strong to defeat!” Oikawa glares up at the demon, “And with that in mind, this is the only place I want to protect!” He falls back to the ground like a child, and Kuroo doesn’t know what to say to motivate his king.

Fist clenched, he grits his teeth a fang showing to show his anger, but Oikawa ignores him. “Why do you love this place so goddamn much? That’s all you ever want to do, stay in here and wallow in your self-pity! Who fucking cares!”

“I fucking care!” Oikawa screams back, he sits up once more, this time debating if he should stand to get Kuroo to get out of his face, “I just want to be at peace with them again, all I want to do is live in this little heaven and be with everyone again!”

Kuroo stays silent, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He doesn’t understand why this was happening in the first place, they were so close, they were ready to go to war. Kuroo glances to Iwaizumi who pulls his hands away from his face, the look of determination on his face once more.

“You fucking fuck.” Kuroo curses out, Iwaizumi wasn’t supposed to show up. Oikawa always gets conflicted when Iwaizumi shows up; he always backs away from his already pre-made plans when Iwaizumi pops out of nowhere and decides to ruin everything he ever built.

He wonders why he hasn’t died when he tried to kill him. It was impossible for him to survive from an arrow in the heart, and a sword through his chest.

“Is that all you want?” Iwaizumi’s voice is unexpected; he ignores Kuroo’s lame insult before getting up. He dusts off his white pants the best he could before turning to face Oikawa. The king looks up to him; his green eyes harden as they stare down at him.  “You want nothing more but this room?”

“I want the whole world.” Oikawa admits, whenever Iwaizumi had looked at him like that, whenever his knight had gave him the look of reassurance Oikawa felt like he did have the whole world, but when those same words slip out Iwaizumi smiles down at him. “I want my kingdom back; I want to make everyone smile again.” Oikawa admits once more.

Both Iwaizumi and Kuroo can hear no lie in his voice, Iwaizumi smiles sadly, as he bows his head. Kuroo doesn’t know what was going on, but looking at Oikawa he can tell the male was mixed between two people. 

“Then tell me the truth of what the hell is going on with you and I will bring you the world, I have it on its knees for you Tooru.” Kuroo’s eyes widen, finding this whole situation unexpected. He even backs away from the two as he tries to progress this.

He looks at Iwaizumi, wondering what was going through the male’s head. He couldn’t possibly be that forgiving. Could he?

Oikawa shakes his head, “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He even laughs weakly, feeling all to fake to even try at that point. Iwaizumi grimaces, turning around he heads towards the door. This time there’s no goodbye, but before he could even pass Kuroo the demon grabs on to his forearm.

The only possible way Kuroo can grab Oikawa and push him into the war was through Iwaizumi. This was the only way they would have a chance at winning, or at least surviving. “I can tell you what’s wrong with him.” He doesn’t look at Iwaizumi, a little too afraid to face rejection. “If you stay and fight alongside us, I’ll tell you.”

If Iwaizumi runs into the battlefield, Oikawa would be sure to follow. If Iwaizumi was on Oikawa’s side this one last time, Oikawa would be surely to give it his all. He won’t be alone this time around, and he knows for sure that maybe they could make this work.

“Talk.” Iwaizumi glares, throwing his arm away from Kuroo, not liking how Kuroo’s thick claws were on him.

Even Oikawa gets up to hear what Kuroo has to say, looking curious.

“There are two personas in him, I mean, well they are both Oikawa, but one is different. Shit.” Kuroo struggles with his explanation. “What I mean is that there are two Oikawa’s in one body, one is the one you know, the one you’re talking about, the other is when you’re not here.”

“And how does that one act.”

“You’ve seen it, he rarely comes out when you’re here, but you’ve seen him before. He’s the ultimate reason why Shiratorizawa is outside the door.”

“You’re the fucking ultimate reason.” Iwaizumi takes a step closer to Kuroo, his hatred for the demon was showing and Kuroo would be entirely afraid if he didn’t know Iwaizumi could not hurt him, he eyes the sword on the male’s back, still cautious with that.

“Yeah, well,” Kuroo looks away before continuing, “At one point, the day you left for good” he air quotes, “Oikawa snapped, the normal side of him disappeared and hid away. The nastier side of him took his place and well, yeah. Shit what am I supposed to explain?”

“Why he became like this in the first place!”

“Because I made him into this, I was going to give you that power but you were all too righteous, even for a kid, so you threw it away and Oikawa was there to pick it up.” Kuroo sneers back at Iwaizumi, getting up into his face as well.

“Fucking bastard!” Iwaizumi grabs onto Kuroo’s cloak, “When this is all fucking over, I’m going to kill you.” He pulls the male down, so that he can reach Kuroo’s height, and the demon finds it a bit humorous.

“I wanna see you try.”  He laughs.

“Oh, so do I.” Iwaizumi crookedly smiles, exposing one of his own canines, nodding his head as he pushes Kuroo away; the demon dusts himself off, even though there was no real dirt to push away. “What army do you have?”

“Just one filled with demons. They’re no use to us though if the angels are here.”

“Why is that?”

“The angels have a special power,” Oikawa says, finally starting to make effort now that he knows Iwaizumi is staying to fight his war. “They can purify and kill any demon with one spell.” He then stands up, walking towards the two as he makes a serious statement.

Iwaizumi looks to the door, gulping he tells them his own thoughts, “The Shiratorizawan army is close enough for the demons to sneak in and attack right?” He turns towards Kuroo, believing that demons have the power to turn into shadows and flow right in without being detected. The sun was out, and clouds were continuously passing through it, black or not, clouds are clouds and follow Mother Nature.

“Yeah.”

“We’ll transport them each time a cloud passes through the sun, hide them in the shade, and then we reach in and mix them with the other demons Ushijima is bringing. He is bringing other demons right?”

“From what I’ve seen yes.” Kuroo responds properly, nodding his head as he crosses his arms. “But those demons are contracted to Ushijima; they know one another life family. They can recognize an outsider in no time.”

Iwaizumi waves him off, “Doesn’t matter that’s when the attack will happen.” Iwaizumi drags his sword out, slamming it against the ground to create a noticeable mark. “I’m guessing that angel spell of theirs is big right?”

“Yeah, it can kill at least one hundred demons in one casting.” Oikawa has read about it before, never in his own life has he seen the cast, but he knows it had to be true. The angels were able to do anything if they put their mind into it.

“Good, when our demons are mixed in with theirs, the angels will have no choice but to fight on the ground,” He makes marks and scratches on the ground, showing them a visual, Oikawa flinches a bit as he sees his precious room get turned into a battle room, “I mean their spell well also kill all the demons on their side. They can’t stay up in the clouds during the entire war.”

Kuroo shakes his head, “No, that wouldn’t work. The demons and angels, even on the same side don’t care for one another.”

“No,” Oikawa nods his head agreeing with Kuroo, “they don’t but,” looking at Iwaizumi with realization dawning on his face, “if Ushijima has a contract with each and every one of them, they can’t possibly kill any of their demons. It would cause Ushijima great pain.” He laughs, “Iwa-chan, you're so smart!” he claps his hands together.

“We have to get moving now then.”

“The question is, did they bring Ushijima?” Kuroo asks Oikawa, “I didn’t see him at the front lines; we can’t destroy an army if we can’t kill their king.”

“Why wouldn’t they bring him?” Iwaizumi asked, when Oikawa tells him about the demon Tendou, he nods his head already understanding the whole situation.

“How do you know so much about us demons anyway?” Kuroo nags, tilting his head in question.

Iwaizumi picks up his sword, throwing it over his shoulder; the blade doesn’t hit his skin but a large thick pad on his shoulder, protecting him when he swings the heavy metal. He’s learned in the past that he can’t break that habit of his, and cutting skin over and over again was too painful for him to even try to get over the habit.

“I don’t.” he says as he faces away from them both, he only recalls the times he had with Bokuto before the demon decided that Iwaizumi was unfit to live, “I just lived with a  few of them, went as far as called them my family, saw all their antics and powers, the bonds and contracts. I saw what could’ve been and what should’ve been, but I guess no one can have happiness, not even demons, funny huh” he asks them, craning his neck so he can see them both.

The look into his eyes, he wasn’t laughing; he was seriously when asking them the question. Or maybe he was telling them, that even with all their power, they will never reach happiness. No one ever does in Iwaizumi’s life time, or at least none he has seen.

Oikawa looks away from his glowering green eyes; Kuroo stares back, not at all breaking away. He wants to challenge Iwaizumi in a discreet way, but for life of him Kuroo could not come up with the same ominous look to Iwaizumi that he knight was giving him.

Looking back forward, Iwaizumi tells them both, “And that thing with Ushijima, the more demons we take down the more pain he’ll be in, the more men will take down…well, what’s a king with no army?”

†  †

“Semi, I still don’t understand why you won’t tell me why we are bringing King Ushijima with us.” Shirabu asks, following the man around, sitting on his horse. The older angel looks forth, watching the angels from up above attack the tower that seemed to have some kind of protection spell.

They weren’t at all at the front of the lines, they were behind a large army, a carriage was carrying Ushijima behind them, and they were there to guard him.

“He’s still too weak to even get up. The demons might’ve healed what they could, but we still need Tendou!” Shirabu had learned lots from Semi, for some odd reason the older angel has been giving all the information he can withhold on to the other angel.

Semi ignores his rants, the older angel keeps peeking through the thousands of heads in front of him, trying to catch something but Shirabu wasn’t sure at all on what it could be. He gulps, as he waves the reins of his horse, telling the mare to walk a bit faster to catch up with Semi.

“Semi please,”

“They’re planning something, it’s impossible for them to just go and hide in that tower and do nothing. I don’t know what it is, but it must be something big.”

“Or maybe Oikawa finally realizes he has no army to fight this war and gave up.” Shirabu mutters, a little annoyed that Semi was telling them nothing of what he wants to know, so he gives him a ridiculous answer. Even so, he wonders why the other side hasn’t done anything, the first few attacks were at the main building of the castle and it should’ve started something right?

“Should we tell Reon to stand?” Semi asked, trying to get an extra opinion, but Shirabu doesn’t say a thing, looking forth as well, wondering what they could possibly do.

“Semi please tell me the truth!” Shirabu shakes his head, forgetting what Semi was asking him of and asking a question he kept ranting to Semi to give him an idea why Ushijima was being brought along. Biting his lower lip, he thinks he went out of bounds, not at all wanting to look impatient.

“Shirabu,” Semi stops his horse, watching the carriage behind them carefully, “I’m going to do one last stupid stunt for King Ushijima, and that’ll be probably the last time I’ll ever do anything.”

“What do you mean?”

“I’m going to get Tendou.”

Shirabu pulled his horse reins, harshly so that the horse can turn back around to face Semi who gives him a pleasant smile. Shirabu opens his mouth to say something, but he doesn’t know what he can say, closing them again he looks down at his hands, gripping the leather. “You can’t.” he whispers out, but after those few words he looks up at Semi with more confidence.

“You cannot do that, Ushijima needs you! He needs you more than he needs me!” Shirabu guides his horse to stand close to Semi, “I don’t know what I’m doing, I don’t know how to handle the king all by himself, not after all this information!”

“You’ll do fine Shirabu.”

“I won’t please Semi!” he clasped his hand against Semi’s own, “Please, I’ll do it, I’ll sacrifice myself, all my existence I thought I was doing something for King Ushijima, but after…” he pauses as he shakes his head, “Please let me do this.”

Semi smiles softly at him, even putting his left hand on top of Shirabu’s, he licks his lips once, realizing how dry they were, and shakes his head, the smile still gracing Shirabu. “I’m already tainted Shirabu, after healing Ushijima, I grew a few black feathers again. I need at least someone who is still pure to take care of him.” He pulls his hand away from under Shirabu’s hand, laying it on the younger angel’s hand. “Everything will be alright.”

As soon as he lets those words pass, a large uproar from the front lines started, Semi and Shirabu quickly go into a defensive guard wondering what in the world was going up front, there was already screams and screeches, weapons flying up and soldiers from Shiratorizawa’s side already rushing in a head of them.

The two angels stayed at base, making sure nothing were to happen to the carriage that was being driven by a demon, unnamed to them both. A black shadow appears besides Semi’s horse, and since the creature doesn’t jump in fright, Semi assumes it’s their ally.

Kawanishi does in fact appear, he looks a bit frighten, but he stands with confidence as he faces Semi. “Surprise attack, but it seems like Oikawa hasn’t figured out about our own surprise coming from the west.”

“Good, Shirabu, Kawanishi, defend this carriage until I come back.” Shirabu lifts himself from the horse to stop him, but when Semi’s wings open in front of them all, he gasped. Semi’s left wing was falling apart, the feathers that stayed turned into an onyx color, while the rest that were still white were falling so gracefully to the ground, only a few stood strong, still pure and untouched.

Kawanishi even took it as a surprise, before any of them could say anything Semi disappears.

†  †

Iwaizumi curses as he watches the demons show themselves as soon as they get into Shiratorizawa’s territory. “Bastards don’t know how to take orders.” He debates with the fact that he needs to get out there as well, but he doesn’t know how he should approach the entire army, he doesn’t even know how to tell the difference between the demons of Shiratorizawa, and Oikawa’s own. The angels above them have their arrows located down at them, pulling the strings ready to fire when ready.

“I thought you said once the demons are mixed in they’ll get down as well.” Kuroo grunts, looking up at them, not at all afraid. They stood on the wall that circles around Aoba Johsai, an open target Kuroo might say, but he looks calm. Only because he can easily dodge anything the angels will throw at them, not only that but Oikawa stands carefully next to him, unknowingly to Iwaizumi, protecting him.

“Well for starters, the demons didn’t mix in; they decided to pop up when they pleased. Not only that but,” he looks to his right, where Oikawa stands with an excited smile. “They’re only targeting the king at the moment.”

“Is that so?” Oikawa snickers; lifting his left hand, he lays it Iwaizumi’s back, under the straps that hold Iwaizumi’s sword where it is clad in new armor that has no sign of alliance. It was a simple armor suit. Nothing too fancy for Iwaizumi to fall in love with, but it was enough to protect vital points of himself. And even with the metal covering his upper body, Iwaizumi feels the warmth coming from Oikawa’s hand.

Then, Oikawa lifts his right hand, handing Iwaizumi something carefully. “Please wear it, I want you safe.”

Opening his palm, Oikawa drops the small necklace, the pendent still the old metal flower, and the chain that was given to him years ago, silver, still tied with it. Iwaizumi takes it, unlocking the chain to put around his neck. “This means nothing Oikawa; I’m throwing it away right after this is over.”

“Of course.” Oikawa is sadden with the comment but he smiles nonetheless, “Tata,” he cheers as he steps over the wall, falling to the ground below him. It doesn’t worry Iwaizumi like it used to. He doesn’t even find it in his heart to concern even a little for Oikawa.

“He’s not going to die.” Kuroo says. Iwaizumi scoffs, as if he doesn’t care even in the slightest, as soon as he turns away, Kuroo says one more thing, “In all honestly Iwaizumi, I feel as though that sword is going to be the reason he dies.” He points at Iwaizumi’s back, indicating the sword.

It causes Iwaizumi to stop; his metal boots make a noise he thinks he might get annoyed by quickly. “He’s not ever going to come back to how he used to be, is he?”

Kuroo shakes his head, a movement Iwaizumi doesn’t see. “No, he won’t. After this day, he’s either going to kill the man who tried to save him, or he’s going to lose a man he loved, and he will never come back from that.”

“And what if he doesn’t, for either of them?” Iwaizumi doesn’t know why he’s asking the question. But he is.

“Then he’ll die instead, probably, I don’t know.”

“Tetsurou, why are you doing this? For revenge, to get back at the people who didn’t hear Nekoma’s cries?”

“And what if my answer is yes?” Kuroo spats back, not at all taking Iwaizumi’s shit, he was going to stand for his own reasoning forever, and never in his life will he be told that he needs to let it go.

“And that’s going to be okay,” Iwaizumi tells him without hesitancy. “Honestly, I would’ve done the same if my friends, my king were taken away, but,” Kuroo slacked his shoulders, but as soon as Iwaizumi says _but,_ he gets ready to roll his eyes.

“Everything you held dear was taken from you under one day and you became like this. Whatever I held to my heart was taken from me day by day, month by month, and year by year. It was taken from me every single second of my life. Imagine what I would have become.”

Kuroo thinks he’s done, and is ready to tell Iwaizumi that he faced nothing. That he still had Oikawa, that he still had his friends, the kingdom and that there was nothing similar about them two.

“But in all honestly Kuroo, don’t you just want to be done?” Iwaizumi finally turns to face him, he finally gives him that sympathetic look, the one Iwaizumi would always offer for everyone else but him. “I just want to lie down, and go to sleep for a very a long time.” To confess something like that his big, Iwaizumi was officially telling Kuroo that he was ready to die, even with regrets.

“I’m tired, aren’t you too?” Iwaizumi waits for an answer, but Kuroo only looks away, he looks to the ground and he so desperately wants to say yes, all he wants to do is go to sleep too.

“Kuroo!” Both male’s jump from the new voice looking to see Kyoutani, afraid and hurried, Iwaizumi eyes widen he mouths the demon’s name only once and Kyoutani wants to exclaim Iwaizumi’s own.

But they don’t say a word to one another, but they are glad to see one another doing well. “I,” Kyoutani tries to speak, but Iwaizumi being right in front of him is making it hard for him to concentrate. “Aoba Johsai is being attacked on the opposite walls.”

“What?” Kuroo shouts, looking to his right, wondering how that was possible, then again, the demons were able to transport easily, maybe that could be the case. He stutters in his words, trying to come up with something, and he does but he feels rushed and he can’t use the words he’s looking for.

“Get demons on that side Kuroo. Let them know there’s one human on that field.”

“What? Aren’t you going to fight in the east front? I can take care of the west.” Kuroo argues again with the knight, but Iwaizumi shakes his head.

“You know this Oikawa better than I do, besides wouldn’t it be better if I die without any one to know?” Iwaizumi smirks, walking backwards towards Kyoutani. He winks at Kuroo once; a sad smile is even delivered to him as Iwaizumi tells Kyoutani something.

The demon dog nods his head once, shifting himself so that Iwaizumi can jump on his back, “See you in our next life Kuroo.” He pats the dogs matted fur, and they’re off.

“Yeah.” Kuroo whispers, watching the two go.

Kyoutani looked entirely different since Iwaizumi’s departure. He was a lot more skinner, and his fur that was already matted looked worse. His bare skin, where deep wounds once laid was still unadorned. He wanted to ask so many questions, but as Kyoutani was running off he seemed to already know about Iwaizumi’s unsaid questions.

He communicates with Iwaizumi, a large deepen voice comes out of the abnormally large dog explaining to Iwaizumi how everyone decided to leave right behind him. When Iwaizumi left, everyone else started to see that if Iwaizumi can’t change Oikawa, then who could?

Kyoutani told Iwaizumi that a certain time and point a few of them wanted to stay but were quickly banished, Oikawa didn’t want them to see him. Even Hanamaki who stood by, malnutrition and all, “he did it all for you, Iwaizumi.….”

He couldn’t leave Oikawa behind, and one day when he had enough he left, but not even a minute later did he come back only to die by Oikawa’s hands. Kyoutani believes that if Hanamaki didn’t die that day, a lot of things would’ve been different.

Iwaizumi wants to ask about Kyoutani himself, but the demon dog looked to tired, much too tired to say anything about himself. He must’ve gone back to the ways he hated, the times where he had to fight demon and demon in order to show status and rank. He had to go back to the times where he didn’t have friends to rely on, to sit by and relax. 

 “Fuck.” Iwaizumi bends low to bury himself in the little fur Kyoutani had left, “fuck I’m so sorry Kyoutani.” After today, after this entire war Iwaizumi will forever believe that he was the sole reason for this to be happening.

They make into the west easily, over the wall thanks to Kyoutani’s uncalled leap that made him feel like he lost a part of his soul. The demons have already arrived, there, facing Shiratorizawa’s own. He looks around himself as he straightens up on Kyoutani’s back.

Oikawa’s demons are clad in simple clothing, weapons of different kinds. While Shiratorizawa’s had their own uniform, holding shields and swords like any other soldier.

Two loud voices make themselves known on Iwaizumi’s left; they were teasing and mocking the demons on the enemy’s side. Sticking their tongues out and slapping their backside towards them. “Come and get it bastards!” they would scream continuously times.

“Yeah you shitty boys! Wanna piece of me?”

“Come and face the thunder!”

“Those two are rather…” Iwaizumi mutters.

“Odd?” Kyoutani finishes for him, already knowing what the duo were loud idiots who couldn’t shut up for the life of them. Iwaizumi nods his head, but looks forward. There was no deal in hiding here; all they needed at this point was the first move to be decided.

He locks eyes with the man ahead of him, he was rather short compared to the rest of the demons, but he stood with confidence and there was an air around him that screamed victory.

Yamagata stared back at Iwaizumi, he doesn’t know who the male is, but he knows he’s a full blooded human. He scoffs wondering if Oikawa was taking this war at all seriously. Sure it was probably last minute preparations to move part of his army to the west side of his kingdom, but still. He would at least like to fight that Kuroo fellow.

†  †

 

Semi shook as he entered a part of hell he shouldn’t be in. His wings fell forward and he couldn’t pick them up, just touching the walls and floors tainted him to the point he felt sick. He continued on though, he walked forward with struggle, but reached a door he can feel Tendou resides in.

He lays his fingers on it, and it quickly burns his skin. He whistles a sweet tone, and the door disintegrates quickly. He sees another man when he enters, a male that looks troubled as he sees Semi’s wings, but the angel does not feel like he has enough time so he turns his head and see’s Tendou’s body carried by the chains above him.

“Shit, Tendou let’s go.”

The other man on the ground was about to say something, but once Semi touches Tendou’s forehead, they’re both gone from the prison.

They transport themselves back to where Semi was located; Kawanishi and Shirabu fighting off the demons surrounding them, easily with no struggle what so ever. But once Shirabu turns to call out for Semi he stops again, watching how Semi’s own wings quiver and shake critically.

He coughs, bending to the ground trying to get rid of the pain the flows through him. Tendou looks spooked, and utterly confused, he looks around himself and sees everyone fighting. “What the hell is going on?” he asks, but once he faces Semi again, his eyes widen in fear. “Semisemi!” he screams but Shirabu tells him to stop.

Getting away from the fight that a demon takes over for him, Shirabu kneels on the ground to pick up Semi carefully, “Shit he’s too tainted to heal.” He looks up at Tendou, “you can’t touch him, I don’t think he can handle impurity any longer.”

“What happen to the legend that if an angel gets touched by a demon they become fallen?” Kawanishi yells, sword hitting with sword with the enemy demon, “Why the hell does he look like that?”

“Fallen angels don’t exist! They’re just that, legends.” Shirabu informs them all, he looks at Semi carefully, cradling his face as he tells him everything is going to be alright, but the once beautiful angel only shakes his head with a smile, his beautiful skin cracking and turning grey. Even the whites of his eyes were greying, turning into a disgusting black and yellow. His blond hair, that had peaks of grey was turning black, from its roots and below.

He tries to talk, but it seemed like he couldn’t, only coughs and disgusting black goo came through, it doesn’t do any damage on Shirabu, for it was only coming from an angel, tainted or not, it doesn’t inflict anyone. Tendou wants to get close, he wants to tell Semi that everything is going to be okay, but he’s scared, he’s actually terrified to get near the angel.

He breathes heavily and remembers all the times he was told by Semi to leave him alone and to never touch him, he wonders if he ever inflicted any kind of pain on the male. Tendou then soon understands that Semi wasn’t going to get over this. He wasn’t going to get up again after this; he wasn’t going to watch over Ushijima anymore, he isn’t…not anymore.

“Semisemi,” Tendou shouts, “Thank you so much for everything, thank you for giving me life again, thank you for giving me another chance, I’m so sorry, I never wanted this for you! I could never want this for you, you took care of me and Wakatoshi, you took me in even when you hated my kind, I’m sorry!” he sobs, trying to tell Semi his feelings, but all the words he says, he feels as though none of them mean anything to the angel. “Thank you, thank you, Semi…Eita, thank you so much for everything, you’ve done and sacrificed so much for me to exist, to bring me back.”

Tendou shakes his head, rubbing his head furiously, raking his red hair crazily, “Fuck, I’m so sorry I had to trouble you so much.” He cries, “Fuck, I’m sorry I tainted you so much, fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Shirabu sees the angel smile, and the angel himself smiles back at the dying one. “Semi,” he whispers his name, the two do not need any words to communicate with one another, the messages fly through the heavens and into their ears are enough.

There’s a large light that shines above them, and Semi lifts his hand to graze against Shirabu’s cheek, the angel holding him bites his lower lip, eyes squinting as he shakes his head, denying Semi’s banishment.

“No,” he croaks out as the light starts to get stronger above them. Demons and humans alike look up, wondering what it was, Kawanishi and Tendou’s eyes were filled with fear and worry, not at all understanding what was happening.

“Remember all the things we wanted?” Tendou whispers, “Remember how we always thought everything would’ve worked out?” he pleads to himself, trying to make himself strong, “We were _all_ supposed to make it through.” He looks down back to the ground, his fist clenched to his chest, “Not even peace can keep us alive, huh?” he chuckles even, trying to ignore the building pain.

“Semi please,” Shirabu calls to him, gripping on the male’s shirt but as the light brightens above them, Semi’s wings, black and white feathers together start to turn into a beautiful dust, gold even as they start from the tips to the its base on Semi’s back. “Wait, please don’t take him yet!” Shirabu calls out to the heavens but no one hears him.

No one fights as they watch the beautiful, memorizing ritual that happens as an angel’s spirit start to descend from the body. A large golden light separates from the body, at the same time Semi closes his eyes one final time.

A small dove, with feathers longer than normal, spread wild open as it fully leaves the body. The golden illumining bird sways for a bit before circling around once, twice and a third time. It spreads its wings again, growing in size as he heads upward into the light, where the clouds shape itself into a halo.

“Semi wait!” Shirabu calls into the sky, but he doesn’t let the body that is turning into a golden dust, following the bird up, go. He tightens his grip as soon as he feels the weight start to lighten, “Semi wait, please!” Shirabu calls for him again and again, but the angel doesn’t listen.

Soon, when the bird is high into the sky, it waits for the good dust to follow inside the halo the angels had created for Semi, entering it slowly.

As soon as nothing was left, the bird takes its leave.

No one takes their eyes off the cloud as it closes. And once it does, the red sky takes over once more.

“He didn’t get to tell Ushijima how he felt.” Shirabu whispers, but Tendou snaps his head down to look at the remaining angel. He ponders on what the angel could’ve meant, his fist clenched and his teeth gritted Tendou growls, “I’m going to kill them all.”

Kawanishi grips his sword tighter, swinging it behind him at the demons who were distracted from the beautiful performance, “Not until I get them first.”

Before Tendou could so much move and do what he had planned, Shirabu tells him that he needs to see Ushijima.

“Wakatoshi-kun is here?” he yells, looking around himself to sense the king, but with no contract to hold them two, Tendou finds it difficult that he can no longer find him so easily.

“He’s in the carriage behind you Tendou.” Shirabu stands, solemnly in posture. He lifts his hand a bright light turns the absent object in his hand into a spear, a long blade at the top. “Talk to him, he needs you, after all a lot of his demons are dying out there.”

Tendou’s expression is still serious, there isn’t a smile on his face as their usually is. “You’ve changed Shirabu.”

“A lot of things happen when you were gone.”

Tendou doesn’t say anything after that, he walks back to the carriage and opens the doors. There in pain is Ushijima Wakatoshi. He was sitting up, cradling his arm as he winces when the door opens. “Wakatoshi-kun,” Tendou hops inside crawling towards the king. He doesn’t care about the personal space, nor does he bother with Ushijima’s internal wounds, “I’m back.”

He cradles the kings face, and he offers a goofy smile, Ushijima tries to offer a smile himself but the male was awfully too stiff to give a good one. “What was that about Semi?” he coughs out, grabbing hold of Tendou’s back.

The demon bites his lower lip and tells Ushijima that they can’t make a new contract, distracting the male from the previous yelling outside the carriage, “We need a lot of time to restore the one we had, so for now I’m going to give you a little power booster.” Tendou nods his head, waiting for Ushijima to approve, when the king nods his head Tendou slides his finger down the king’s forehead to his heart.

“I’m also going to take away all the bonds,” he doesn’t need the approval of the king for this spell, no matter what the king says, Ushijima will not bear the bonds when countless of them are dying. But before he even tries to finish the spell, the king grabs on to the demon’s wrist.

“I need to know who is alive,”

“You can figure that out when the war is over.”

“Tendou,”

“Wakatoshi.”

The two stare at one another for at least a few seconds before Tendou pulls away from Ushijima’s grip. He goes back to casting the spell on to Ushijima’s body, and they stay like that in silence until he’s done. Tendou backs away, to give Ushijima air to breathe, to finally move his limbs from the aching pain.

“What happened to Semi?” he asked again, but Tendou doesn’t want to answer the question. “Satori.” The demon freezes, feeling all too uncomfortable with Ushijima using his first name all too easily, even when they have known each other for so long, Tendou finds the name unsettling.

“He died.” He says it quick, it burns his tongue and his heart aches. He shakes, as he looks away from the king.

There was a long pause before the king was able to say a thing, “I see.”

Tendou bites his lower lip, too many people who don’t understand the great king Ushijima; they wouldn’t understand that when he said those two words the king was truly hurting now; he hears the way Ushijima’s head bends back, hitting the wood of the carriage. He hears the slightly difference in breathing, and the gulp that goes down Ushijima’s throat.

“It’s not your fault, it’s mine.” Tendou confesses, “you can blame me later, let’s.” he pauses unsure how to finish the sentence, usually, when they were stuck in a war or battle he would tell everyone that they were going to finish this with no causalities, usually there would be, and Ushijima would always feel burden by the fact he was in fault of those causalities. 

But Semi has already died; so many demons and humans alike had already died.

“The angels are coming down.” Ushijima doesn’t tell Tendou that he wasn’t at fault, that things like this happen. He doesn’t tell Tendou it’s going to be alright, but he stands anyways, at least a little happy to feel his limbs away from so much pain.

“Why?”

“They’re useless when they can't hit their target.”

“Who is their target?”

“Oikawa.” Ushijima stands out of the carriage, two dark shadows coming from below him at the side pop open. Two demons come with armor and a sword, equipping Ushijima quickly before disappearing with a quick good luck on their lips.

Ushijima swings the sword with his left arm, adjusting to the weight, and ignoring the soreness in his muscles. “Meaning he’s in the battle field now.”

“Ushijima,” Tendou sits at the edge of the carriage’s backdoor, looking off to the battle that is now reaching all around them. “I don’t feel right about this war.” He whispers as he looks at his king, Ushijima’s eyes widen only a little, which means a lot, but the king doesn’t mention his last name being mentioned instead of his first.

“Don’t worry; we’ll win like in the past.”

“M’kay.” Tendou doesn’t tell him goodbye, doesn’t even give the king an overbearing hug or a sloppy kiss on the cheek. He smiles sadly as he drops himself into the darkness below him.

“Okay.” Ushijima whispers back, completely struck by the lack of Tendou’s excitable attitude.

†  †

Oikawa picks up a fallen sword, covered in blood and holds the other sword he created himself with dark magic in his right arm. He weighs the metal sword on his left, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar weight but he knows he has to do if he wants to kill both demon and human.

As everyone was distracted with the beautiful image of a bird flying into the sky, the demon king puts himself in an awkward position, arms twisted, his right at his left, and his left at his right. Taking one step forward he lunges forward, spinning as demons and humans fall left to right. He wasn’t even sure if he killed any of his own demons or the enemy’s but it doesn’t matter to him.

He sense Ushijima was located right in the middle of their army, and that his little demon friends had already reached his location. If the king was really weak, Oikawa was a bit frightened that the demons would get to him first.

As soon the beautiful light disappears, he boos to himself, sad that now he has to put up a real fight with the enemy’s full attention.

There was also a lack of arrows coming towards him, unlike the beginning when he stepped into the battle field there was dozens of golden arrows heading towards him, all blocked or missed.

One unnamed soldier, with a goofy hair style stops Oikawa in his tracks. Oikawa thinks of him of any other weak soldiers, but as soon as his borrowed sword collides with the young boys’ it breaks.

“Fuck,” he cusses, moving his arm right as fast as he could to block the male’s swift swordsmanship, both swords clang against one another, pushing both bodies away. New soldiers surround him, but were too afraid to step in. Either that or they had confidence in the man he was facing.

Oikawa takes one step forward before dashing towards the young soldier, he jumps as he collides his sword once again with the boy’s, but as soon as they were pushed away, Oikawa catches the strength to use as advantage, flipping in midair forward and behind the boy he waves at him for a second before dashing forward again.

“What the hell?” Goshiki yells, “Come back here! I can totally hold up a fight!” his screams go silent as Oikawa dashes past everyone, running forward while slicing up bodies left and right for momentum, Oikawa finds himself close to Ushijima.

†  †

“So angels can die too huh?” Iwaizumi tells the demon in front of him, they’re faces merely inches apart as they push their swords forward. The demon had a unique looking one, one that looked like Kuroo’s own, he didn’t need to worry about death, but he would be put into a coma state if he lets the male plunge the sword into him.

Which wasn’t going to happen of course.

“Fuck off!” Yamagata curses, actually aware of the angel being no one other than Semi, he wanted to see the ritual happen, but the human wouldn’t fucking back off as he swings his sword left and right, and it looked so fucking huge! How was it possible to move that fucking thing like it was a stick?

There were a few cuts and bruises at this point, and Yamagata was terrified of the human. Before getting to him, he had seen what that sword could do to a demon, it was unheard off, but here he was seeing a human made sword slice up a demon easily, and not only that but the demon would fall apart.

Dead he means, the demons died.

The only way to ever know when a demon is officially dead, is when their own corrupted soul, a black mass of substance, in an abnormal shape shoots up from the corpse, it screeches in pain before falling back to the ground.

Iwaizumi slides his sword against Yamagata’s, “You can always fall back.” Iwaizumi warns him, stepping back and slicing his sword against a few demons who try to sneak up on them, he twirls the handle expertly before putting it into position again to fight Yamagata.

The two clash swords with one another again and again, Iwaizumi is saved dozens of times from small wounds with the armor, but he also lacks the skill to take care of his legs. Yamagata is flexible, he twist and turns unexpectedly he is also quick on his feet, and takes gashes at Iwaizumi’s unarmored legs.

But Iwaizumi makes up for defense, he’s attacks are strong, but it’s hard when the enemy was a lot faster than he looked.  The girls were always so flexible and quick on their feet in Nysa, not all of them were as fast, but Mako was definitely being thanked after this.

Kyoutani hasn’t switched out from his form yet, to Iwaizumi, it seems like the demons preferred to fight that way, but of course with a human who can’t shift on will or however way, it would’ve made the demons a better target.

Kyoutani was facing all types of canines, and a few of the demons on Oikawa’s side were somewhat helping Kyoutani out.

The two ruffians who shouted their heart out to enemy were doing pretty well themselves, only they haven’t turned into any demon creature either. Iwaizumi thinks it’s stupid of him to be focusing his attention on his outside opponents and allies, the demon right in front of him is putting on quiet a fight and he shouldn’t take light of him.

He doesn’t know how long the battle last, but Iwaizumi was pretty sure he was going to throw up some time soon with all the crazy twirls he’s been doing to defend himself from all positions.

That is until an unexpected demon pops up at his side, “Brought back-up early.” It was Kuroo, his own sword, the same one that left Iwaizumi to die in the coldness of Datekou, was out and blazing.

“Who?”

“We kind of forced Karasuno to fight alongside us.” Kuroo confesses, leaning his back on Iwaizumi as the knight does the same. He groans in annoyance though, absolutely tired of the demons dragging people into wars that don’t belong to them.

Though Iwaizumi didn’t want to say a word, it seemed like Kuroo was a bit exhausted. He did say he brought back up early; it had to mean that he did something over the top to bring those from Karasuno. The two separate as they take their own battlers. Iwaizumi back to Yamagata and Kuroo, well, who knows where.

Shiratorizawa’s army of the west front was surrounded, but they didn’t give in. Yamagata puts up a fantastic fight until the sun falls behind the mountains; Iwaizumi thinks it’s by accident, but the demon slips on unknown blood and mud, Iwaizumi’s sword dives right through him then accidently.

Yamagata tries to cover up the wound as much as possible but it’s far too deep for him to heal from. Besides not even Bokuto was able to heal from a scratch, Iwaizumi doesn’t know what his sword was made off, but he doesn’t leave Yamagata to die a slow painful death.

With an apology, the sword plunges inside Yamagata’s chest, his black corrupted soul flies out, screeching in a horrible voice before dying down in silence.

He wasn’t even able to ask of the man’s name before he died.

He fights countless more demons, and when he’s met up with Kuroo once more he asks the demon how does Karasuno put a fight with demons if they’re all humans. Kuroo only smirks and tells them that not only was he able to transport them in no time to Aoba Johsai, but he gave each and every soldier a little power up in their weapon.

“You must be exhausted.”

“Yeah, well.” He shrugs his shoulders, “Even with the angels on the other side, I really want to win this war.”

“Thanks for inviting me.” A new voice shines in, one Iwaizumi isn’t familiar with, he has blond hair, a smirk on his face made for teasing and provocation.

“Terushima, Iwaizumi Oikawa’s, um well friend.” Kuroo mentions towards Oikawa’s friend, “Iwaizumi, Terushima, the prince of Johzenji.”

Kuroo explains Terushima to handle the fight here, that the demons there can hold up for only a while longer before they win. To also transport them to the east walls after, he was going to take Karasuno’s humans to the east to finish it all off.

“Kuroo, you’re going to kill yourself after all this is over.”

“That’s the plan.” He whispers to the prince, he slaps him on the shoulder before dipping himself into the darkness below him. Iwaizumi was already far gone heading towards the wall so he can find himself with the final battle.

He was exhausted and tired though. He didn’t want to ask Kyoutani for a quick ride, knowing that the demon is rather important in the west.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not be fooled! Karasuno is not on Aoba Johsai's side. 
> 
> I'm so tired guys. I found free time today to write this, sorry for it being crappy.


	14. Reinforcements

Daichi was up front of the entire army that was made up of ex-Aoba Johsain soldiers and Karasuno’s own. They were terrified and confused, wondering why the princess, now the Queen Yu was sending them away to aid Aoba Johsai.

Kenma had proposed that they go, a man Daichi has only met for a few days had said. Telling them all that all would be fine, and if everything goes according to plan, Aoba Johsai would lose against Shiratorizawa.

There was plans of betrayal, plans of traitorous acts that could get them all killed, but Daichi agreed to each and every plan Kenma had proposed. There were times that Kageyama would look away, his eyes betraying his emotions.

Daichi sighed, and once he agreed to Kenma’s plans. He had told him that he would be the sole person to lead these men into the acts of betrayal. None of them should know of the plan before the war. When Shiratorizawa wins the war, or not, that was still a possibility, he would order everyone to kill the King of Aoba Johsai, there will be no peaceful acts after all the chances Shiratorizawa had given the man.

So when Kuroo had showed up in front of everyone right before they were going to depart from Karasuno to Aoba Johsai in two days’ time. Daichi was truly surprised.

He feels Kageyama’s intense glare tenfold at the man before them. Yet that wasn’t where he felt anxious, Sugawara, on his left had his own glare to share and it was scarier than the younger male’s. He gulps as he slides down his horse, but before he could take a step closer to the demon who was yards in front of them all Sugawara claps his hand on the male’s shoulder.

Daichi doesn’t look back at Sugawara’s concern gaze; he simply lays his hand on the male’s, grazing it carefully as he walked forward. The sliver haired male was unsure, scared that Daichi would once again disappear from his sights again like the times before. He wasn’t sure he could see it happen again.

In their younger years Asahi, Daichi and him would take small missions as Karasuno grew from its economic crisis. They were young and reckless, always fighting small groups of thugs and saving the kingdom’s rulers and citizens.

Daichi and Asahi with their swords that they have never dropped, and Sugawara with his trusty bow that he has yet picked up since were always ready for a new adventure. Though, soon when the late king of Karasuno passed away, Sugawara had let down his weapon and picked up a role in the council. Helping Yu and fostering orphans whose family had abandon solely because they couldn’t support them and keep living.

Daichi and Asahi haven’t done the same. They were party of the council just as much as Sugawara was, but they were not tied to the chairs and scrolls, they lived an adventure outside of the castle, although not far but far enough for Sugawara to be lonely and envious. Sugawara stayed, learning from the high council men Ukai and Takeda, the advisors of the late king and to the now Queen Yui.

They weren’t part of the war, Ukai had wished to be part, but Takeda had advised him that there was just as important matters to be done at the castle. He even learned a lot from the princess at the time, along with her impersonator Kiyoko. Sugawara could never have a replacement in Daichi and Asahi’s world.

But two boys did join in later on, and they were just as reckless as they were when they were young. Nishinoya and Tanaka, two loud mouths that haven’t been seen in years now since their departure of Aoba Johsai, just before things have turned havoc.

Not only did they join, but Sugawara had adopted two more boys for himself. Tsukishima had lost his brother, but that was all the information he would get from the tall blonde boy, Yamaguchi had told Sugawara that since Tsukishima’s older brother disappearance the entire group of travelers were teasing mocking and abusing Tsukishima.

Which is how Sugawara had adopted the boys. Yamaguchi was an orphan to begin with, so he jumped at the chance to be taken in and Tsukishima never exactly said yes, but he never really said no. And those boys were actually standing in the front lines with them. Turning to face the two, he sees that Yamaguchi was the only to take notice, giving a nervous smile at Sugawara before eyeing the new intruder.

They were a part of traveling group that Tanaka arrived in as well. Only he ran off with Daichi and Asahi in their little adventures around the kingdom. It was cute; to think that once they thought they were traveling all across the country were in fact close. They’ve only been to the mountains and the fields farther west from the kingdom.

Now, it seemed like Karasuno, the one kingdom who had nothing left to offer and nothing to take was becoming a big factor for the a war that wasn’t there to take.

Sugawara turns to face the intruder, watching Daichi walk of the the male that came from that dark circle he only ever heard about. He wasn’t sure what he was looking at, but no one in the front line besides a few knew.

Kageyama was relaxed but his glare was strong, Hinata, to Sugawara’s surprise was not at all frighten. He was sitting up straight, brown golden eyes watching the demon carefully, even going as far as licking his lips ready to fight a prey.

The Aoba Johsain soldiers though, much like Kageyama looked unaffected as well. Of course it must have meant that the demon before them was someone they recognized.

He suddenly feels anxious and his horse below him was stopping its feet as if the feeling was mutual, but before he reached for the rein, a male, cloaked in a white cloak grabs onto his wrist to stop him. He pulls slightly and shakes his head, signaling the male that I was okay.

“Okay,” Sugawara mutters weakly, he doesn’t look forward where Daichi was heading towards the demon.

“He needs to talk to him.” Kenma, the cloaked male says, he was a bit hesitant in his words but Sugawara nods his head, not pulling his hand away from the mage, he turns back to face forth, waiting to see what was going to happen in their interaction. As soon as Daichi takes only one more step to fully reach the demon, he stops.

The stand there in silence and no one waits impatiently for the interaction to happen. The demon, taller than the human only smirks as Daichi looks up to stare at him in the eyes. Sugawara can’t really tell what kind of facial expression Daichi is expressing but Kuroo, despite the smirk looks sadden.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Daichi asked, his arms straight on his side and posture uptight, a perfect stance of a general. “Are you going to pull some kind of joke? Telling us that this was all some kind of joke that Karasuno was never needed in the first place?”

“No,” Kuroo answers quickly, not giving it the effect of pause for tension like he loved to do. He takes every single detail that masked Daichi’s face. His frown that causes the folds and wrinkles around his face. He so badly wants to tease him, but he knows that there was never going to a time for that now. It was all in the past at least.

“Then what Kuroo? What do you want?” Daichi asked hurriedly, impatient.

“Honestly,” Kuroo lifts his gaze up, to look over the male’s head to see the large army behind him, “I wished this was some kind of joke,” he recalls the small moment he had with Iwaizumi. Remembering the soldier’s words so vividly in his head. Well, he did have a conversation with the male not too long ago, but the memories don’t seem to stick like they used to, so this one sure sticks out like a sore thumb.

Especially when he lived in too many decades and centuries, “A man made me realize that in this war, I’m going to have to die.”

Daichi’s frown deepens, he tries to catch eye contact with the taller being, but it seemed as though Kuroo was too distracted with the army behind him. “What? What are you even talking about Kuroo?”

Kuroo’s tired eyes slowly slide down to stare down at Daichi, he offers him a small smile and shakes his head, “I’m going to need you at the west front of the war, you and you’re entire gang.”

Kuroo changes his attitude quickly back to how Daichi was used to in the older days. He drops his smile and passes Daichi, their shoulders do not meet though, not one slight friction of their fabricated soldiers touch intentionally like Kuroo always does.

Daichi doesn’t dwell on it for too long but he notices it all too much. He turns around to catch up to the demon who takes long strides to the army.

“We were just about to set out, we’ll be there in about two days. We need breaks for the horses; we have carriages carrying men who don’t have a horse.” Daichi puts his commander voice on, knowing that there was no more reminiscing who they were in the past.

In truth, he was a bit scared that he was talking about preparations with Kuroo, actually talking about the different details about their army and the fact they will be, in fact going into war soon.

“No need, I’m taking you _all_ there in five seconds.” Kuroo offers another smile, one that gives Daichi chills, it was odd and weird. The demon rarely offers so many genuine tired smiles as he is now. Only this smile was just that, tired and strained, and to Daichi it made him only more fearful.

Back to the comment the demon had just said, Daichi stares in confusion but he continues to walk along side, even picking up the pace once he realizes Kuroo was leaving him behind. Daichi doesn’t flatter, that is until he understands what the demon had just meant, or what he was indicating. Stopping where he was, he latches on to Kuroo’s forearm.

“You’re not going to use the _umbra,_ are you?” Daichi had made countless discoveries when he was spying and snooping around the Aoba Johsai castle, he made countless notes, memorizing them into his head. Too afraid to be discovered.

Even then, he doesn’t think Kuroo would have done anything to him if he were caught. Also there was the fact that Daichi didn’t want Kuroo to even know what he was doing. Betraying him, using him as an advantage, even when Daichi did all those things that could hurt Kuroo, he kept doing them.

“I am, don’t worry a guy named Iwaizumi tested it for m.” He thinks back to the time Kyoutani had transported the male easily. With his memory in a fragile state, he was able to sweep in there and out like a breeze, not at all too affected by it.

“You know Iwaizumi?” Daichi asked, surprised that the male had anything to do with the demon. Yet, then again, Iwaizumi was with Oikawa for the longest of times, even before Kuroo had made an appearance in their lives. It would make sense if the two interacted with one another.

“Do you know Iwaizumi?” Kuroo asked, only finding it to be hilarious that the name had sparked a funny face on Daichi. But the Karasuno commander only glared back but shook his head to rid himself of such distractions.

He goes back to the _umbra;_ he had seen those things close up before, demons pooping up from place to place, too lazy to even walk. He was even told by Kuroo at one point when he was seriously injured from that torture hellhole that not a human being can go through that without being left emotionally scarred.

“You said,”

“I said a lot of things.” Kuroo tells Daichi, “I especially told you thousands of lies.” Kuroo doesn’t smile, or leave a smirk for Daichi as he faces him. The way his golden eyes bore down into Daichi’s, and he wasn’t able to find a single trait that could indicate he was lying. He felt hurt; even after all he has done to Kuroo.

Gulping, the commander doesn’t know how to respond back, he doesn’t know how to retort, or stop Kuroo from doing something like he said. As soon as he feels Kuroo’s arm slip through his hadn’t, the man takes a step forward to catch Kuroo once more. He grips tightly on the man’s forearm, “I am not letting you do this, you’ll out too much strain on yourself.”

“You should think about your men,” Kuroo glares down at Daichi, the human who thinks he can get a little more points for pity. This time though, Kuroo actually glares down in annoyance with these continuous stops. He doesn’t know how long Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and hopefully that goddam Terushima can take on the army of Shiratorizawa.

“There’s plenty of people looking out for them, but who gets to worry about you Kuroo!” Daichi seriously asked with his entire being, and he really wanted to get an answer from the demon. But the demon’s rigid form relaxes, getting closer to Daichi, the commander becomes wary, but he doesn’t pull away from the demon. Kuroo lifts his sharp black nails to touch Daichi’s tan cheek, sliding them down softly.

He leans in closer, bending his head down as he Daichi stays where he is, his own eyes becoming lidded. He doesn’t know what he was expecting from the demon fellow, but he doesn’t find the capability of himself to move. His feet aren’t listening to his brain’s commands, and his heart starts to pound faster.

But Kuroo’s face completely passes Daichi’s face, leaning over the male’s shoulder to speak into his ear. “Meet you there.” Before Daichi could show Kuroo his confused expression, he felt a large space below him. His feet no longer touching the ground that was there, next thing Daichi knew he was falling into darkness but he was covered in warmth.

Closing the portal as soon as Kuroo had opened it, he turns to face the entire army, and before the army could so much accuse him and charge at the demon he claps his hands together harshly before opening them up, spreading his arms he winces out in pain.

Below the large army, bigger than what Kuroo had thought possible, the large darkness spreads below the horses and soldiers. As soon as the half the army goes in, the other starts to panic pushing and rushing their horses out in fear. Which becomes a big concern on Kuroo, since now he would have to spread the thing farther out.

A drop of sweat falls down his temple. He spreads his fingers apart, trying to get each and every soldier inside the darkness. Only then a large light, translucent with different colors reflecting due to the light come within the inside of the portal. It surrounds what was rest of the army on the surfaces and pulls them down in Kuroo’s _umbra_.

It makes the entire process so much easier, Kuroo’s eyes widen once the army were all drowned safety in. He senses that everyone had made it to where he semi wanted to, so as he shuts the dark portal he quickly falls to the ground face first. Grunting at the impact he breathes in heavily.

He didn’t predict that the immense power would cost so much of energy like it did. He expected at least half of it to go, but he feels completely drained. The _umbra_ was so easy to use, a small spell for transport, but who knew taking in so many people would cause him such pain and drowsiness. He pulls himself from the ground, knowing he had to ignore the pain and temptation to fall back to the ground.

Opening _umbra_ once more, big enough to just fit his body he grunts at the single pain that sprouts from his heart, he palms the location. He hasn’t felt his anything from his heart since the time he spent the day in Daichi’s arms all those years ago.

But only this time, it wasn’t a pleasant beat, not even close to a good one. It hurt. A lot. Kuroo had a lot of moody emotions before, but he hasn’t really felt anything physical from the inside in a long time, like pain. It scared the living shit out of him, but it wasn’t like he had time to figure out what it was.

Jumping into the dark shadow, he finds himself where Iwaizumi was located. Which was weird, since he hadn’t meant to come here, but he was close enough to where he wanted to be, which was the other end of the Shiratorizawan army, so he doesn’t worry himself about it.

Iwaizumi is quick to see Kuroo, even something off that holds on to the demon. The demon plays it off as if it was nothing, he pretends that he intentionally landed himself there. He even fights alongside with Iwaizumi to show that he wasn’t at all off in his game. Hoping no one caught him looking like an idiot.

He finds himself there until Iwaizumi ends up killing the demon that leads the platoon there, but even then the army fights until their own deaths. He informs Iwaizumi where he was going, and told Terushima to take command here as Iwaizumi leaves to go to the other front.

He doesn’t dwell in the fact that Terushima was late to the party; instead he sinks himself into the darkness below himself, another pang in his heart as he pops back out on the earth. He looks around himself and finds himself somewhere in a forest. He curses, as he drops back to the ground only to come back out to see himself in a large lake.

“Fuck,” he curses as he scratches at the pain in his chest, sinking back into the earth and water, drenching his body. This time, for whatever reason, Kuroo had found himself back to where the rest of Karasuno’s army was.

He looks confused; surely he had left them at the front he was trying to get to. If anything, the Karasuno was half way to Aoba Johsai, keeping his mouth shut he looks to see the people are all a bit disorderly, Daichi was up and guiding everyone to their original positions.

He needed to take them to Aoba Johsai’s border, the one on the east, so it was going to take another large toll in him to do so. He walks forward until he reaches the commander, “Yo,” he introduces himself, unconsciously gripping at his heart.

All the horses were irritated, he takes note but doesn’t say a thing for he ends up coughing through his introduction greeting. He looks down when he feels a wet goo spread itself on his fingers and palm.

He curses in his head as he wipes it off on his red robes, knowing that everyone there wouldn’t give two shits about what the stain was. He gulps tasting the horrific flavor and wiping his hand on his lips to get rid of any remains, wiping it on his pants to get rid of the liquid.

Daichi turns around to punch the demon, the other male Kuroo recognizes is there as well, ready to help if necessary. But Kuroo dodges just barely enough to have the fist fly pass him. “Who there, I’m here to help.”

“Dropping an entire army into _that_ is not helping anyone! The horses are going crazy just a while ago, shit you’re lucky no one got hurt!” Daichi screams, grabbing ahold of the demon’s cloak and bringing the taller male closer to his own height. “If you ever do that again, I swear to God, I will end you.”

Kuroo gives him a smirk, not at all scared of Daichi’s declaration, he brings up his hands to show he was surrendering, the sound of a familiar voice calls out to him, and Daichi lets go of the demon to look at who did. Sugawara moves out of the way to let Kageyama through.

“What is the situation?” The youngest of the four to them asked, he doesn’t bother with the introductions or greetings; he was already into battle mood mode, ready to fight and defend the kingdom he believed to be his home to the very end. “Aoba Johsai’s army is towards the back, but if we change them to the front,” he ignores Daichi’s motion to stop him, “I can lead them, they’re familiar with my strategies and habits.”

Kuroo looks surprised at first but he smiles down at Kageyama listening to each word carefully, once the younger male is done telling Kuroo of his stats report, Kuroo nods his head, “I actually need the entire army to head west where Oikawa is in battle with a thousand of idiots. So I’m not sure how well they’ll do.” Kuroo confesses truthfully, he turns around towards the direction he mentioned, his hands on his hips.

“Then we need to get there as quickly as possible.”

“Yeah, but the only way to do that is to hop in the _umbra_ again.” Kuroo mutters, frowning and unsure if he can create another big one as he did before, he believes it would be a lot faster and easier though, he didn’t need to transport them as far this time.

“Are you going to transport us into battle then? There’s no stop to plan?” Kageyama asked, ignoring Daichi’s other advances into getting his own say as well, he questions each second he has before the true commander could ask anything for himself.

“Yeah, get the entire Aoba Johsain army on the front line, inform them what we’re gonna do. Get Karasuno’s army in the back, they’ll follow the rest in. There’s not much I can tell you about what we want, just know, we want King Ushijima Wakatoshi dead.” Kuroo tells Kageyama seriously, the younger male nods his head, but before he runs away, he tells Kuroo a bit of advice.

“Your _umbra,_ maybe think of it as a door?” Kageyama offers before heading back to do what he was told. He dashes too quickly before Kuroo could ask what had he meant, while Daichi looks at him angrily.

“I’m the commander here, not him.”

Kuroo snaps his attention to Daichi, frowning with a mock of pity “Sorry, I could’ve totally mistaken him for being the general.” He lied, “Since, you know, he was acting like one and everything.” Kuroo glowers, they were close to the Aoba Johsai, and he already wasted too much time, “besides last time I checked, Kageyama had a lot more successful missions as a commander.”

Daichi doesn’t know what to say to that. He simply stands back, Sugawara looking at Kuroo with disbelief. Kuroo knows that he hurt he male’s pride, no less in front of his friend. It must have been a bit humiliating even; Kuroo was about to step away from the two, thinking of what Kageyama had last said.

That is until the silver haired male stops him in his tracks with the next few words. “Listen, demon man or whatever the fuck your name is!” he hears Daichi call out to the male in a whisper, but Sugawara doesn’t stop “if you want Karasuno to fight, then you talk to the man who is in charge of Karasuno’s army.” He points to Daichi as he grabs a fist full of the man’s shirt to pull him down. “Besides this isn’t war that we created, that’s all on you, not us. We don’t care if you assholes fall apart.”

Kuroo stays silent; he admits he was a bit taken back by the unknown name that had just talked back at him, no less lashed out at him. But he still was unaffected by the man’s words. He looks to his left, watching the large army shifting and spots a male in a while cloak. He stood out in the large army, being at the front and wearing something completed different compared to the rest of the army.

He even sees the boy flinch from the far distance away; Kuroo smiles and turns back to Sugawara, “Listen pretty boy,” he leans down to be at the same height as Sugawara, looming closer to make Sugawara feel uncomfortable, “I don’t ever remember appointing Daichi as the leader, last time I checked I hadn’t appointed anyone.”

He pauses as Sugawara’s confused stare, “Oh wait, do you know who I am? I’m Kuroo, the demon who runs Karasuno. I’m the only reason Karasuno is what it is now,” past and present, “I’m the reason why Karasuno belongs to Aoba Johsai, I am the reason you’ve been living in the luxury I gave you until now. So please show some respect.” Kuroo sneers at the last part.

He swiftly leaves the two of them, walking far off to the right. He spares a glance back to the army, looking for that odd white clacked male but he it seems as though he disappeared. Biting his lower lip Kuroo wonders why he feels so curious and interested in him.

Standing far as he wanted to, Kuroo breathes in, ready to form another _umbra_.

Kageyama runs towards Kenma, informing him that the mage was right. Kuroo was going to create another _umbra_ to lead them right into the war. Kenma nods his head, flinching when he feels the sight of the demon on him. He doesn’t move an inch until he knows Kuroo’s eyes were off him.

“I understand, I’ll create another spell to match with his own, so that everything goes smoother that the last time.” He tried to explain it to Hinata who panicked a bit, or well a lot with when they were sucked in unexpectedly.

A spell to protect a large amount of people against an offensive magic spell. Making everyone as one, it would be easier for Kuroo to swallow than focus on each individual into transporting them all safety into their new location.

He tells Aone to make him a path to get into the middle of the army, knowing that he won’t be able to squeeze in politely. Aone grunts for a yes, and pulls his own thick horse to the middle, making way. Kageyama watches Kuroo talk to Sugawara.

It has been such a long time that Kuroo had seen him, yet he doesn’t question about Kageyama’s possible death. Or well supposedly death. He wonders if anyone has ever even though about him since that day, if anyone where actually alive to be able to.

“I have to give everyone the orders Kenma.” Kageyama tells the mage before jumping on his moare, a black steed like Sugawara’s and leads it around the large army, heading towards Aoba Johsai.

The entire army changes formation taking a large amount of time, Daichi and Sugawara have no choice but to pull back as well, nodding their heads in encouragements as they told the worrisome army that everything was fine.

Kuroo waits patiently until Kageyama finds himself back to him; he doesn’t bother jumping off his horse, knowing that he would have to return to the army at front. Ready to lead them once again, there was a large chance that it was going to be the last as well.

The umbra on the ground would make it extremely difficult to regroup and advance forward. They also won’t even have time for that when they’re entering right into the battlefield. They need something like a door, standing up right. Also it shouldn’t be as large as the last one, something Kuroo can do, but he doesn’t know for how long he can hold it up.

Kuroo waves Kageyama off, telling him that he doesn’t have to worry about anything. Kuroo can do everything as long as he puts his mind to it. He offers a smirk to Kageyama, but the younger male still looks a bit unsure.

But once again, before Kageyama was able to leave Kuroo drops that same smirk, “The only thing you have to do now Kageyama is to encourage those chumps to hop in.” Kuroo mentions to the army, looking at the old uniform that they once wore for their kingdom.

They were equipped, none of their items were taken back as they were told to leave. It made Karasuno in the far back as a shadow, with their uniforms new and whatnot, wearing black with a red bird on their bicep.

Kageyama nods his head but he looks a bit more stressed, Kageyama rides back to the front line of soldiers who all had carried worried looks, filled with fear and scarce of determination. He understands why, he understood why everyone was filled with so much fear.

Kenma is far into the middle, in the line that separates Karasuno’s and Aoba Johsai’s soldiers. Hinata was bubbling beside him, which makes Kenma wonder why the young boy was so _ready?_ Hinata has been in only one war in the past, far too young to go through it and come out unaffected. Yet the boy still had a bright genuine smile on his face, ready to fight.

He was even excited to take down Oikawa when Kenma had proposed it. He was absolutely ready, but there was never anything truly traumatic to make Hinata wanting revenge on Oikawa, was there? Well he never really asked the boy, he just assumed that Hinata wanted peace because he just simply did.

Aone and Kageayam had always had a scowl on their faces, read to fight and attack whatever it was coming to get to their goals. They had a reason to be there, and they expressed it time and time again.

He glances away from Hinata figuring it was the best to ask, “Shouyou,” he mutters but the younger male hears it easily; he turns to give Kenma his entire attention. Calming himself as he waits for the other to say what he had to say.

“Why do you want peace?” it was a simple question, but a pretty stupid one as well. Kenma doesn’t know how to explain his thoughts to Hinata, hoping that the male would understand him without having a sort of explanation that would cause Kenma to speak more than necessary.

His bright golden eyes don’t flinch at Hinata’s reaction; the large smile soon subsides, turning into a tranquil smile. Hinata’s light brown eyes look down between them and he tells Kenma his honest truth.

“Honestly, at first, I thought it would be really cool to learn how to fight.” He remembers meeting the little giant, a man who has completely disappeared from existence. Even after being abandoned by him, he was able to meet with someone just as cool, Oikawa Tooru. “But then I made friends, with really good people and they had their whole world taken away from them. Again, I always thought I could be some of help if I learn more. To get it all back.

“But as soon as those few friends were taken away from me, and I,” he pauses and his smile quivers, “I couldn’t do anything but watch.”

“Do you perhaps want revenge?” Kenma probes him once he stops talking, but the young boy shakes his head furiously.

“No!” he shouts and Kenma can already sense Aone was watching the two interact, “They aren’t dead, and I want them back. I also,” he looks away from Kenma, up front to watch Kageyama about something they couldn’t hear.

“I also want to bring back happiness.” He clutches the leather of the reins under his fingers, “I know King Oikawa is trying his best to do just that, but he’s changing in a very bad way. And I don’t want anyone to have someone they love to be taken away again.” Hinata remembers that King Oikawa had said those same words, but he also knows that Oikawa had lost that goal of his.

“I don’t want anyone to lose themselves when they’re trying to achieve that though,” he watches Kageyama from afar, “I don’t want people to suffer anymore, especially when they’re trying to bring that happiness back.” Hinata mutters absentmindedly, “Sometimes I feel as though I can’t help, but with the help of others, I know we can stop the bad from taking over.” Hinata smiles brightly at Kenma.

“Hinata, do you want to kill Oikawa?” The smile drops, and Hinata looks away.

“No,” Hinata doesn’t hesitate on his answer, but he looks unsure of himself. “I don’t want anyone to die, he’s still important to some people,” his mind flashes to Kageyama, “and I don’t want to take him away from anyone. But…” he plays with the leather at his hands.

Kenma doesn’t want to probe the boy anymore, he simply lays his hand on the male’s shoulder and nods his head, Hinata nods back, smiling. While the mage look forth once again he didn’t expect Hinata to say anything else, until he actually does.

“But if Oikawa doesn’t change, then we’re going to have to, aren’t we?”

Kenma doesn’t face Hinata, nor does he acknowledge Aone’s stare. “Yes.”

Kenma’s plan was to stop the death of Ushijima, it was to stop any harm to the royalty, and if they can just prevent that, they can prevent Oikawa’s death if he plans his cards right, even when he told Daichi he wanted him dead. He just wanted them to take this job as seriously as they can. If the plan foes to waste though and the King of Shiratorizawa fall, they had no way to prevent Oikawa’s own death.

Hinata’s weapon could paralyze Oikawa for a time being, but it could not necessary kill the king instantly. Kenma would have to intervene when the king is down, and finish the job himself. He was the only one with that power right now.

Kageyama looks up at the thousands of heads, “All of you believe that we have nothing to fight for here, all of you believe that we have already lost!” he has his mare walk left then right, trying to gain everyone’s attention with his movements and voice.

“Countless times we are being told that we follow a blind leader, a corrupt leader. We are told we are just mayhem, that we have no place in this world!” Kageyama looks into a soldier’s eye, not breaking contact for a few seconds before leaving to another position. He gets the information he wants through emotions, he feels as though he’s getting some one’s support early into the speech.

Kageyama has been told over and over again about how Oikawa was a man that could not be saved, that their kingdom was falling apart, “But what about the thousands of time we listened to the pleas of those that went unheard? Do you not remember that those emotions being expressed on their faces when they saw us enter their village to rescue them from crimes and killings? Do you not remember we were ordered to, countless times, to save thousands of lives?” he says louder, picking a few soldiers heads up.

“I do,” he comments, somewhat lower, but he picks up his voice again, “I do, and I remember. I remember the times that the king saved not only those lives that no relation to Aoba Johsai, but the thousands times he saved us.” Kageyama was once a king, and he would not be here today, not alive if it weren’t for Oikawa. “Do you not remember, that you gave up your statuses to those villages and plead you sword to the king?”

Kageyama was not the only one who escaped his hellhole, a country that hated him. The thousands of men in front of him today were as well men of other homes. They dreamt of running away, they were waiting to be saved, to be heard, and with Oikawa, they were able to do so. They ran to Aoba Johsai, and were inspired to fight with the country to help those who were once like the men they once were.

“Even with his mind diluted with power, he thought of us first. He thought of us before anyone else!” Kageyama sees the shine in everyone’s eyes now, knowing he’s got them hooked. “He had thought of our families, our children, he put them into a new haven in Karasuno.” Kageyama knows bringing it up could be the downfall of this speech, but he takes the chance to bring up the monster the king had become.

“He even saved us from himself soldiers!” He screams, making them recall, “King Oikawa saved us from every possible threat, and once he became aware of what he was becoming, he saved us from his own self! He protected us to the very end of his sanity, so let us protect him to the very end!”

Kageyama unsheathes his sword from the leather, lifting into the air as the sun reflected on it, making it look beautiful and aspiring, thousands of swords and screams were heard as a reply, “We need to protect the kingdom that protected us!” he bites his lower lip, but he continues as he looks up at his sword, reflecting on any source of light, “We are tired of wars, are we not?” he questions and the response were more screams, of yes’s and of course’s.

“Then let our last war be for King Oikawa!” he screams louder, having the entire arm’s support. He turns around as soon as he receives the response, signaling Kuroo. The demon doesn’t hesitate as he brings up the _umbra_ into a door like stand into the air. It stretches itself far up into the sky before widening its sides.

With all the power Kuroo can muster up, he makes the opening as big as he can.

Kageyama kicks his horse once, and the mare springs up on its two back legs before galloping forward, an invisible layer of magic stretching far to cover Kageyama and the mare. It covers him, to the army of people charging forth behind him.

Daichi stands at the edge of the starting line of Karasuno’s own army. He straightens his back and waits to run along with the army in front of him. “It seems even the king knows how to rile up soldiers that don’t belong to him.” Tsukishima notes, on his own white steed.

Yamaguchi nods in agreement. Amazed that the boy they picked on with they were little was someone as amazing and important to be someone important in a big war. “It makes you wonder huh Tsukki?”

“Huh?” Not at all understanding Yamaguchi’s question; the taller male faces him with an irritated face, not at all spiteful.

“What Kageyama has been through I mean, like I’m not sure what exactly what he said, we’re too far to even hear but he must have went through to same thing that Aoba Johsain soldiers. Makes me feel like we’ve been wasting away doing nothing.” He absentmindedly doubts in himself, not at all looking at Tsukishima as Daichi turns signal to follow.

As their horses start to run, Tsukishima offers a silent scoff, followed by a comment heard by no one. “What are you talking about? We’ve all been doing something.”

† †

He should be exhausted, he should be dying in pants, but Iwaizumi stands at the other side of the kingdom with not even a drop of sweat rolling down his body. He finds it impossible, to be out of this world for him to not be out of breath.

He traces the necklace around his neck; it was the only possible answer that he can come up with. Clutching it in his palm securely, he rips off the small trinket, the chain falls apart easily.

He doesn’t feel any other power ripping off him, nor does he remember feeling a upgrade in his steps when he wore the necklace. Yet it doesn’t give Iwaizumi any doubts, he knows the reason he wasn’t as tired as he should be was because of the enchanted necklace.

He looks up into the battlefield watching how there was so many men dying. He thinks how there was too many people he has yet said goodbye too. He doesn’t know if he wants to die, but he knows he doesn’t want to get hit by another demon and getting ‘killed’ that way.

Both times Kuroo, that cunning little bastard, had killed him, and woke him up in the most dreading emotion he had ever felt in his entire being.

But this time around, he wonders if he should keep the necklace on, so he won’t have to deal with that demon shit ever again. But there was a chance he could get attacked by a human. And in all honestly Iwaizumi was ready to finish it off at this point.

He was ready to let it all go.

Because fuck how much can he take at this point, when every second of his life is just fucking with him?

He looks at the pendent in his hand, weighing the small thing and remembering the innocence that once inhabited Oikawa. Looking up into the battle field now, he can see the demon king slashing and massacring so easily and fluently, as if he was dancing like an art.

It disgusted him, on how carefree Oikawa was killing just to reach Ushijima. Dropping the necklace, Iwaizumi continues forward.

Then, a large black shadow appears, stretching to the sky. Iwaizumi watches it for a second before he sees a familiar person run out with a horse. Soon a large crowd follows behind him, screaming in support.

Iwaizumi smiles and he admits he is also a bit shocked to see Kageyama leading the large army right behind him. Iwaizumi did lose his memory at some point, but he remembers that Kageyama was deemed to be dead. Kunimi had gotten even quieter after that day, but Kindaichi has been consoling him the best he could.

As soon as those two were brought to his attention, he starts to wonder what happened to the rest of Aoba Johsai, his heart feeling heavy for Watari and Hanamaki. He ponders to himself, that maybe if he hadn’t left so irrational like he did, Hanamaki would still be alive.

Finding a stray horse for himself, Iwaizumi follows closely to Kageyama army into the battlefield.

He doesn’t know who he kills, either the demons on Oikawa side or Shiratorizawa’s, but he tries his best to zip through them all, knowing exactly where Oikawa was heading, and making it his destination as well.

That is until his horse was shot by an arrow on the neck, causing him to fall off the horse. He gets up quickly, knowing that if seen defenseless the enemy would not hesitate to strike. Although even as he gets up, a few are already in Iwaizumi’s vision ready to attack.

Iwaizumi has fought countless bandits in both the ocean and land, but the ones he’s fighting now and when he was fighting the demon on the other side of Aoba Johsai showed more talent and skill.

Then a familiar face shows up, although he looked more beat and down than what Iwaizumi remembered. Although, Iwaizumi didn’t notice the familiar face of his at first, the first thing he noticed was the horse.

“Holy shit Galet!” he screams, he swings his sword once before running towards the two, patting the male’s horse snout.

Kuroo chuckles, but them coughs. “Can’t win a war without your trusty horse.” He tells him as he slides of the creature.

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks, I was going for that look.” He smirks at Iwaizumi, leaning on the horse for support. “I didn’t know I could get this tired this fast.” He confesses, he motions Iwaizumi that Oikawa is heading east from where they are. “You can reach him in no time.”

Iwaizumi nodded his thanks, climbing on top of Galet quickly, “Kuroo,” Iwaizumi pulls the reins as the demon looks up to him, “Without the blood the brain cannot function.” He gives Kuroo once last look before gushing Galet to go.

Kuroo watches with wide eyes as the soldier runs off. He’s struck frozen, unaware of his surroundings as he focuses on the male running off.

He opens his mouth to speak, but there’s nothing for him to say, nothing for anyone to hear. _We must flow without stopping…_

† †

Distracted for a second, a demon’s weapon flies towards him, unprepared he closes his eyes ready for the impact. That is until there is none. Kawanishi stands before him, his back to Shirabu as he fights off a few of the enemy.

Not one spare glance goes back to him, and Shirabu is relented to thank the demon, although he finds it to be genuine. Kawanishi turns towards the angel comrade, a bored expression as he says it is not a problem.

Someone truly to fight for.

He continues forward to next enemy. Shirabu finds himself going the opposite way, he was one of the few angels that were physically fighting on the ground, so he knows he has to make as much of accurate kills as possible. He needs to make himself useful and efficient for King Ushijima.

That is until he faces the king of Aoba Johsai himself. It catches Shirabu off guard but he was sure not to let it show, he hunches his head slightly, bring his sword up just the way he’s used and initiates Oikawa to swing first.

But the demon king only stands with a bored look, not at all interesting in the male in front of him. He looks just over his shoulder at the king who was had just finished slicing his sword through a demon.

His sword wasn’t enchanted like then angel’s own, it could only kill the demon temporary, keep it at bay for a short amount of time before it regenerated itself. He gracefully slides his footing, lifting himself from his position properly and looks at Oikawa head on.

Shirabu doesn’t want the two to get at all closer, so he makes his figure known, showing that he would fight instead of staying put off into the sidelines. He had promised Semi that he would do anything in his power and fight for safety of their king.

Oikawa drifts his eyes to Shirabu, wondering if he should waste his time with the angel. The sword he wields was one of magic something that would gladly help them when it comes to killing magical beings like the angels.

So when he lifts his sword as well, he agrees to the fight. He smirks while Shirabu sneers; the two match one another steps, predicts each move, and dance the battle of death, dodging to avoid the dreaded outcome.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you look at that, I'm alive.


	15. First Kill

_You need to stop it._

“I know.” Iwaizumi mutters under his breathe; he slices through anyone that gets in his way. Galet, being the warhorse he was faring well.

_If you don’t he’ll be lost._

“I know.” His voice gets louder.

_If he dies, then the only defense left would be to kill him._

“I know goddammit!” Iwaizumi yells, plunging his sword through a demon. It shouts, with the most horrendous tone. He breathes heavily, as he stays where he is, Galet sensing his master’s tensions, too stops in his place, stomping on the ground.

Iwaizumi lifts his head; all the soldiers and demons, from both sides were staring at him in confusion and scared of what sword the man had possessed. But that was nowhere near of his concerns. Right after Iwaizumi had left Nysa, he has been hearing a voice in his head, he had been hearing it constantly, and he still is now.

It was telling him of what the future holds for the entire world if a man was killed in this war.

_You need to protect him._

“I know,” he grits his teeth. Iwaizumi was glad if it ended his life here in the world, but to die while protecting a king that wasn’t his own felt, disgusting.

If King Ushijima was to die in this war, King Oikawa would no longer be the man everyone had grown to love, and so if the King of Shiratorizawa does end up living, there was a grand chance Oikawa could be brought back. Away from the darkness that had engulfed him.

Iwaizumi had planned to get in, be on his side for as much as he can, to the very last minutes, because there was a chance, there was a chance he wasn’t going to make it to the end. There was chance that he would fail his mission the voice in his head had given to him.

Of course he ignored the voice for as much as possible at first, he could simply be going crazy from the stress and trauma he has been going through in the past years. Yet, here he was listening to each and every little thing the voice had told him now.

Well, except the part of befriending Kuroo. If anything he was supposed to stay as far as away from him, yet Iwaizumi and Kuroo were somehow drawn to one another. And so they quickly made that last minute friendship for the sake of Aoba Johsai.

At least to Kuroo it was Aoba Johsai.

To Iwaizumi, it was so much more now; it was the entire world, the lives of those living in this country that were at stake. It was only because of Bokuto’s memories that Iwaizumi had felt the need to befriend Kuroo, and true to those memories, Kuroo wasn’t at all that half bad.

Iwaizumi even believes that the guy, who claims that he can help Oikawa, can actually help Kuroo too.

_He is near the king._

“Fuck, I know!” Iwaizumi can see Oikawa in his range, and he was fighting a man Iwaizumi has never seen before, and if anything it has to be an angel with that glow surrounding him. He positions Galet into a certain direction that can lead him to the king in no time, passing Oikawa who was being pushed away from the king.

He sighs, relaxing his shoulders as he yells his command for the horse to go forward.

He played his part, lied his way through so that he could spend those minutes with Oikawa. He was even glad the dark side of him wasn’t captivating him as much as before. He was glad he was able to spend some time with the real him, before he betrayed him.

He left Nysa to fight with Oikawa, but after the images, the visions and the words of those of the strangers that hasn’t left him alone made him realize that his wants and wishes are nowhere realistic.

_You’re not the type to throw away your pride like that._

“I know.” Iwaizumi replies, more assured of himself. The sword he had carried had helped him avoid the demons. They were smart enough to stay clear of Iwaizumi. With his path to Ushijima, he sees there was man with a soft glow standing in the middle of fights being ignored.

Yet he stares directly at Iwaizumi, and the man could not help but follow his location.

Iwaizumi had Galet stop once again was he was close enough to the man. He seemed to hold a lot of power, you could either feel it in the air, or you could just see it. There was something within the man that screamed he had to be feared, yet Iwaizumi positions himself in front of him. Knowing he would not be left alone if he doesn’t.

Sliding off the horse and motioning Galet to get out of there. Iwaizumi thinks Galet will now only be a liability if he stayed any longer. He clicks his tongue to signal the horse, and it stomps its feet before following the commands of its rider.

He twirls the large sword, not at all feigning struggle with the weight, because it just wasn’t at all heavy to Iwaizumi to even feel any kind of struggle.

“You must be the Iwaizumi.” The angel says with a polite smile, his sword sheathed and away. Even as it was now, Iwaizumi knows the man won’t leave him alone without a fight. His stance was clam and straight, he didn’t at all look tensed in front of Iwaizumi.

His clothes were of white and gold.

“You’re an angel.”

“Yes.” he simply says, his coiled blond locks gives him a youthful look, but Iwaizumi knows this man, or well, angel has been alive far longer than Iwaizumi, he was far older than even Kuroo for all he knows.

The angel looks over at Iwaizumi’s right hand, admiring the large sword. “That’s quiet the sword you have there.”

“It’s just a sword.” Iwaizumi scans his surroundings secretly wondering why no one was attacking them. Each demon and human were running around them, fighting and killing without being so much ten feet away from them.

“May I ask where did you get that sword then?” The angel asks respectfully, putting Iwaizumi on edge. He kept eying the sword, wary of it. Yet he was an angel, it was odd for them to look scared, or at least that what Iwaizumi has heard. Angel’s being the supposedly higher being of all creatures.

“Does it matter?” Iwaizumi replies, stopping his twirling, holding the sword high, showing that he wants to start the fight now. But the angel still stays where he is, sword put away as he smiles back at Iwaizumi.

“Actually, yes, that sword is actually killing a lot of the demons here, which should be impossible.”

Iwaizumi scoffs, “Anything is possible if you put your mind to it.” He laughs at the little thing his father and mother would tell him, but his smile dies down as he remembers them. He hasn’t really brought up his parents in a long time, nor has he ever thought of them after their passing.

He was too focused on what is, and not on what was since he knew it would bring more regret into his mind. As he remembers his parents, he remembers the times when he was young and still so innocent from all this chaos and war.

He clenches the sword in his hand, wondering if his beating heart was exactly how Iwaizumi’s father had felt when he ran into war first, leading a large army. He wonders if he sweated as much as Iwaizumi did without the necklace. He wonders if his father, the father that was taken away from him, out of greed and spite, felt pain when he slashed down human flesh.

He wonders.

“You’re an angel, stop this war.”

“I’m not in the discursion to do so.”

“So you don’t want this war to end?”

“I want your king to die.” The angel takes the hilt of his sword strapped to his hip, and slides it out. It glistens in the small sun the angel’s cloud provides. Iwaizumi glances up for a second; they were still shooting arrows at the castle, ones that magically lit up midair into a white flame. Attacking the castle.

The only one that wasn’t being affected was the tower that Iwaizumi had left.

“Mine wants your king to die too.” Iwaizumi says with a smile, not a real one, nowhere genuine. He lifts his shoulders, tensing his body. “Listen, I don’t want to kill your king, if anything I want to protect him.”

“Iwaizumi Hajime, correct? You never questioned how I knew your name.” the angel lifts his own sword, a skinny one compared to Iwaizumi’s, with one hand and the other behind the curve of his back.

“A lot of people seem to know my name nowadays.” Iwaizumi grunts, waiting for the angel to strike first. “So what’s yours?”

“Not one of importance.”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem telling me it then.” Iwaizumi replies, probing the angel as much as he was probing him.

“I heard you were a man of few words.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t reply, his frown only deepens as he takes one step forward, careful and slowly. He only wants the angel to listen to him, but it seemed like his words didn’t even interest him. Iwaizumi sighs, closing his eyes for longer than a second before he opens them again to see the angel only now merely inches away from him.

“Got you.” Iwaizumi whispers as he swings his sword up, but the angel disappears before he can plunge his own sword into Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi groans, turning around when he feels the presence of the angel behind him. “You’re sword can’t kill me.” He says, after his little lesson in Nysa, Iwaizumi had become more confident in killing the demons and anything else.

“Unless I hold some importance.”

“Ah, so even God’s messengers sin.” Iwaizumi grins, “Thou shall not lie.” He says as he perks up an eyebrow with his handsome grin.

The angel’s smile drop, frowning as he glares at Iwaizumi, his sword still points forward and the left behind him. “Well, if you must know, my name is Soekawa Jin.”

“Oh full name? Either way, I have no fucking clue who you are, just that you’re making a mistake.” Iwaizumi warns the angel, but then a pondering pain hits him in the head.

_You need to get there now._

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi curses, but he doesn’t look away from the angel who is ready to take another strike. Iwaizumi hesitates as the angel pushes him back with their swords hitting one another. He can’t keep up with the messages drilling in his head. “Listen.” He says trying to defend himself as he reasons with the angel.

But Soekawa doesn’t hesitate for another strike; his steps are graceful and careful, like they were planned and practice for a fight specifically with Iwaizumi.

The two don’t give up their swords, fighting for one’s life. Although Iwaizumi did try to get in a few words about how he was trying to save Ushijima, but the angel doesn’t believe him. He doesn’t bother with the fact that Iwaizumi might be saying something that could lead to a different future.

The fight goes on, and the armies surrounding them are even too afraid to be near them. Iwaizumi’s sword was able to slash through anything, while Soekawa’s was able to do the same. They’re swords were different, size wise and how they were made, yet they wield each one with ease.

_Now_

Iwaizumi curses in his head, telling the voice to just shut up for a few seconds. He pushes with his own sword to get away from Soekawa, and when he was successfully away Iwaizumi started to think how formal the angel was.

Iwaizumi was only human and Soekawa was an angel, yet there were some things that felt like Iwaizumi could do just as good as the angel when it comes to sword fighting.

The angel was flexible, sly and filled with grace and power. It was no different than what a human can do. As the fight of the two dragged on, Iwaizumi learned fairly quickly on what was bothering him.

Angels were not born perfect; they had to go through the same steps as a human did; only they were pushed into perfection unlike humans who were pushed as well, but not as severely. Human had free will to do what they pleased when they pleased, while the angels were restricted by rules.  

 “Listen to me! Please!” Iwaizumi says, but despite that he swings his sword even when the angel only defends, grunting at the large weight Iwaizumi puts on him.

There was actually fear in the angel’s eyes when Iwaizumi had slammed the sword down on him continuously. Iwaizumi realized that he was overpowering the angel little by little, and decided to fall back just a bit, only then the image of his father is brought back, and Iwaizumi swings harder unintentionally. Did his father have that look on his eyes when he fought for the late king?

He curses in his head, yelling at himself to let the angel breathe, but then his mother’s image arises in his mind. He grits his teeth as he swings harder and faster at the angel is now having a hard time. Would have his mother lived if they just went back home?

Faster than the last, there is an image of just Hajime.

Standing there on his own with a wooden sword in one hand and a grin plastered on his face, the biggest one he could muster up. He was so young, so joyful, so pleased with the dreams that dwelled in his mind.

He was so happy.

Angels, just like humans, weren’t born perfect. They were created to be a blank canvas, painted into what the world wanted it to be. The angels were painted in the perfect white, to be the same yet they had different strokes.

Not one felt out of place, but they were all  painted differently.

Humans were slightly different. They were too, a blank canvas, but there were no painters, there were only hands and feet, dirt and rain. Blood and sweat.

Neither of them was born perfect, it was just how the world shaped them to be.

One false step leads the angel to stumble only slightly, but to a watchful swordsmen like Iwaizumi himself, he stops and strikes, knocking the swords out of the angels hand.

Or so the angel thinks. But instead, not only was the sword on the ground, feet away from him, but his hand as well. Soekawa looks down at his absent right hand. His left, out of reflex, tightly holds his wrist as if was truly in pain.

But it wasn’t. Angels didn’t feel the pain unless it was with the touch of a demon. At first Soekawa thought he would feel a years’ worth of pain, but when nothing signaled up his hand, he stayed alert and calm.

“I’m not here to kill Ushijima, I need to make sure he survives this war! That’s all!” Iwaizumi’s voice sounds hurt, gruff and painfully merciless.

“You’re a liar!” Soekawa yells taking the tone in Iwaizumi’s voice in as he takes a few steps back, eyeing his hand on the ground and cursing in his head, soon, in front Iwaizumi, the angel emerges his long, feathery white wings.  They looked like the color of snow, so pure and untouched by anything.

A brighter yellow hue comes from Soekawa, and his hand grows back at an alarming rate. It appears out of nowhere, white, yellow and orange sparks surrounding it before it’s fully developed. Meaning this was the most vulnerable state an angel can be, in his healing process.

Iwaizumi doesn’t hesitate with that in mind, heading straight forward with his sword ready to slash through the angel’s chest. Soekawa sees Iwaizumi’s movements, and out of fear from his hand being cut off him for the very first time in his entire existence his reflexes doom him.

His long wings fly inward, covering Soekawa’s body, protecting the body, but the wings were one of the most important parts of an angel and should be protected at all cost. Iwaizumi doesn’t stop with his plan, throwing his sword down on the wings, cutting them apart.

At first, Iwaizumi is shock to actually see blood, red liquid blood. He hesitates, but he knows he isn’t in danger when he sees the opening of the wings, watching Soekawa’s shock face explode with so many other emotions.

Iwaizumi stops his movements and recognizes pain go through Soekawa’s face, his cool demeanor drops as he screams in the agony of one of his wings being cut into two. Iwaizumi believed that the screams of those demons were horrendous, but the angels’ own was even more so.

He winces at the high pitch of the scream, shoulders hunching but Iwaizumi doesn’t stop and stare like the rest.

He simply steps in the opening of the circle into Soekawa’s space, which was still a large portion. One huge step forward, the sword is at his side, he doesn’t swing the sword as he did the last few times. This time, to end it all, he plunges the sword in Soekawa’s chest, cutting more than he attended. He knows he’s cut into the vital parts of angel according to Kuroo.

There was no heart, but there was a power source dwelling in the middle of the angel’s chest. Leaving his sword there for a while, Iwaizumi closes his eyes in remorse, pulling the sword out slowly as a bright light shines from the inside of the angel.

It gets so bright that Iwaizumi has to cover his eyes for a few seconds, but as soon as it’s there it’s gone. And soon, Soekawa’s body no longer has that beautiful glow on him, his body pale and his eyes closed as he falls to the ground face first.

His body starts to glitter up like the first angel he had seen rise from the ground, and once again the whole crowd stops and stares.

Oikawa too, was watching with Shirabu not too far away. Shirabu had his sword up, breathing heavily, but Oikawa looked immersed in the scene before him, his shoulder’s slacking and completely vulnerable.

But Shirabu was distracted as well, his breathing hitched as he recognizes the bird rising from the body that laid on the ground. It was Soekawa’s, the leader of the angels who were in charge of watching Ushijima was rising from the ground. He shakes his head, taking steps back as he tries to pretend it wasn’t happening.

The beautiful bird, one like Semi’s but smaller, stares at Iwaizumi. It’s wings flapping slowly, the gold glitter falling and only coming back up. It flaps its wings once more before launching into the air. It swirls around and light follows him into the clouds.

No one wants to move, no one wants to look at Iwaizumi.

The first man to kill an angel.

What could that mean? A man, a human being, killed an angel.

Iwaizumi looks back from the sky, looking at everyone surrounding him with a look of resolve. The demons move back, the humans quiver in fear at him.

_Go now._

Iwaizumi doesn’t want to move, he can’t seem to move. His mind is telling him to take one step forward, but he can’t seem to look at the armies looking at him like he was the monster of this war.

“You need to go now.” Iwaizumi jolts in surprise, the voice in his head is sounding more clearly, louder.

Looking up he sees a man, his hair blond with black roots but cloaked away at the same time, but Iwaizumi sees him in a large light; a bright one that shines like the angel that had passed before him. “Killing that angel made matters worse.” The man says, looking away from Iwaizumi, looking ahead as he watches the King of Shiratorizawa stalking his way over.

“You need to explain yourself to him.”

“He wouldn’t listen to me.” Iwaizumi wants to explain himself, but he wasn’t sure how he could. He would be lying if he said that he didn’t want to fight the angel. Something within him rose, that it wanted to tease the angel, play around with it, but to kill him no. “He was in my way.”

The mage shakes his head, not at all wanting to hear the excuses Iwaizumi had to offer, “I killed an angel.” Realization hits Iwaizumi, as he looks at the palm of his hands, his sword dropped to the ground. There was no blood, not even from the wings. It seemed to disappear along with the spirit. Iwaizumi always fought fair, but the second he saw Soekawa in his vulnerable state, he struck.

He attacked.

“I killed an angel.” Iwaizumi whispers the second time. Unsure what he was supposed to do with his hands as they shook, soon he was falling to the ground, his white pants falling on to the disgusting brown mixed with blood.

No one makes a sudden move to steal the sword, or even strike Iwaizumi.

“Get up and go now.”

“I can’t!” Iwaizumi yells, a frown showing how incredibly pissed he was, but as soon as he sees a sliver sword above his head, his reflexes grab hold of the sword from the ground and lifts it up before he was inflicted any damage.

His back was on being pushed back, getting closer to the dirt below him as the large weight on top of him makes itself known.

His eyes widen as he sees the King of Shiratorizawa staring down at him, his eyes cold and heated. “You die here.”

†  †

Oikawa takes a step forward, realizing that Iwaizumi was in danger with Ushijima there. But Shirabu lifts his sword again, swinging at the king. “No, no more! He’s going to die there, and I’ll make sure you’ll die here!” He yells, and Oikawa sees the male was becoming frantic.

So frantic and out of character for Oikawa to recognize him as the Shirabu he knew. He must be scared shitless now after seeing what a human can do to their kind.

Shirabu launches forward but Oikawa dodges the attacks quickly, no longer expressing genuine joy with fighting the angel as he did before.

He wants to get to Iwaizumi now. The way he reacted to the death of the angel he had just killed was not good. He must have blanked out when he was attacking the angel so furiously. There must have been something that fueled the man to even do something so taboo. Because from Oikawa’s all well-known knowledge of Iwaizumi, the knight could never do something like that.

Oikawa frowns as he barely manages to slide away from Shirabu. His black sword coming back up, but it was flickering too quickly, as if it was going to diminish. Not that it was because Oikawa was out of power, only simply because his other side is screaming for Iwaizumi.

He curses as he suppresses the man inside him, glaring at Shirabu who had a glint of true hatred in his eyes. “You angels are more human than you think.” He says, thinking back to how the angels were so confident that the humans were so much more like the disgusting demons.

Humans wanted power, humans had greed and lust. They were believed to be so much more like the demons than the angels. But what about the feelings of love and loyalty? Of trust and honestly, where did those attributes fall in? As well with the demons?

No, the angels were just as much human as the demons were.

Oikawa takes a step back, his sword lifted with confidence and the black magic flares. He knows he can hold it up for a few minutes before following the demands of his human self to go to Iwaizumi.

Only there was no need for it a second later.

Shirabu was disappearing.

The angel looks to his hands, they were becoming transparent and he had no idea why. Oikawa opens his mouth to question the angel of what it was doing, confused of why he was becoming transparent. Yet he was too late when a demon appeared quickly beside him.

“Shirabu?” Kawanishi calls for the angel, watching the same thing Oikawa was.

The angel’s wings sprout out unconsciously, almost hitting Kawanishi if for not the demon dodging it and he drops his sword, as he clutches his body. Oikawa takes a few more steps back, his face impassive as he watches the angel struggle with keeping his form.

“No!” He harshly mutters out as best as he could. He shuts his eyes as the glitter surrounds him. “Kawanishi!” The angel looks over at the demon, seeing Tendou appear soon after gives him a great relief.

He winces, but he takes a step forward, towards them as he ignores King Oikawa. And Oikawa had no problem with it, he simply only watches on what was happening, truly interested in it.

“They’re calling us back in, I can’t, I can’t stay!” Shirabu yells as he struggles to keep his wings in. “We, we’re being told to retreat, and I can’t fight it, please in the name of peace, love and prosperity, please protect King Wakatoshi!”

The angel laughs in his head, completely in disbelief and regret. He could not believe that he was actually depending on the demons of all people. Yet, he had no choice as his body is being controlled by a higher being than he.

Kawanishi opens his mouth, but Tendou stops him. The man looks over at the expressive demon, wondering why he was stopped, but he turns to look at the angel who drops to his knees, his wings widen and his body enlighten in white. His eyes are engulfed in a gold color. “He’s gone already.” Tendou informs.

Shirabu’s wings start to flap, raising his body from the ground and zips through the air into the skies to the heavens.

Kawanishi doesn’t have any time to say anything. Other angels, on the battle ground, too fly up into the sky and the angels in the clouds are soon taken over by the white, holding them in and shielding them from sight.

The earth starts to shake, and everyone looks to the ground, everyone but the two men fighting not too far from Oikawa.

Ushijima pushes his sword harder, Iwaizumi is being bent backward in ways he didn’t think he could, his legs underneath him in an uncomfortable position. The metal armor surrounding him doesn’t do him any good either. It was pinching his skin, dull points stabbing him at the back and sides.

“Ushijima.” Iwaizumi struggles to say, but no, the weight on his chest was farther heavier than he had experienced, not even Bokuto’s strength was able to make him feel out of breath. The man on the white horse is no longer there, the spot was empty as he was never there in the first place only brought from Iwaizumi’s imagination.

“I do not know who you are, but you have brought enough damage to my people.” The man seethes, not at all giving Iwaizumi the leisure he needs to breathe.

“You don’t understand!” Iwaizumi coughs out, “I’m here to protect you!” Ushijima scoffs at Iwaizumi’s claim, not at all believing him after what had happen to his fellow friend of an angel. In Ushijima’s defense, Iwaizumi thinks he is being reasonable considering the facts.

As Ushijima pushes forward, Iwaizumi was sure his arm was going to break any second now along with his sword.

But, out of nowhere Ushijima pushes himself off Iwaizumi, taking steps back and holding his large sword high to defend himself from his next attacker, Oikawa.

“You’re fight is with me Ushiwaka.” He straightens from his posture, standing higher with his sword moved down to his calve. There was a difference between the two, a large difference. Ushijima was wearing his own countries colors, light in color, while Oikawa had a darker shade, in greys and blacks.

Even their swords were different, Ushijima’s was long, but as thick as Iwaizumi’s, a beautiful light silver, Oikawa’s was long as well, nowhere near thick as Ushijima’s but strong none the less considering it was just black magic.

“No.” Iwaizumi coughs, as he stands up from his crooked position, his slams the point of his sword into the ground to pick drag himself up. “No,” he looks at Oikawa with determination, standing between both kings. “No Oikawa.”

He can’t tell what expression Ushijima was holding, but Oikawa had a look of confusion in his eyes. The tilt of his head, the perked up eyebrow the small pout on his lips, the little tremor in his fingers as he waited for Iwaizumi to explain to him what he had meant, but the man knew that Oikawa already had the answer.

“What are you doing?” he asked, terrified for a reply back from Iwaizumi, yet he waits patiently. Though Iwaizumi does not reply back as quick as he needs to, Oikawa takes a step further, and Ushijima can be heard taking a step forward as well. But Iwaizumi stays where he is, keeping his eyes on Oikawa.

“Oikawa,” Iwaizumi breaths heavily, he was unsure how he should tell Oikawa the news that he had lied to him this entire time, with the fact that his promise to help Oikawa was just a lie to betray him in the end.  

“No,” Oikawa shakes his head, he wants to take a step back, but he knows if he does he will only run away from Iwaizumi, he would do something he was going to regret in the future. Like the time when he had to kill Hanamaki.

“This needs to stop now Oikawa,” Iwaizumi takes a step forward, knowing that he needs to show him he wasn’t going to play along with him anymore. “If you keep going along this path, it will only mean more chaos.”

“Not you too Hajime.” There is a large panic in his eyes, his red iris widen but are shown to be shaking. “Please not you too.” He lays a hand over his eyes, dropping his head back, so that his face points forth.

He wasn’t listening; Oikawa wasn’t listening to Iwaizumi’s words, he was only simply hearing the betrayal happening in front of him. His shoulders don’t slack, and that is how Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa wasn’t at all defenseless. If anything he was mentally preparing himself for something Iwaizumi did not think Oikawa could ever do.

Kill him.

“Oikawa, listen, this is all for you. I want you to stop this, because I don’t want this world to feel any more pain! So please goddammit, let Ushijima live.”

“No,” Oikawa doesn’t even ponder on Iwaizumi’s words. “No, not anymore, I will no longer have people be taken away from me.” He pulls his hand away from his eyes, looking straight above Iwaizumi’s head where Ushijima’s scowl was. To Oikawa, the only thing he was seeing how Ushijima was able to side Iwaizumi with him, and betray Oikawa.

“I’m not being taken away!” Iwaizumi screams, trying to gain Oikawa’s sight again, “I’m right here, but if you so much take one step forward, I will have no choice but to stop you Oikawa!”

_You might need to kill him._

“That wasn’t part of the plan.” Iwaizumi mutters under his breathe careful enough that it wasn’t heard by anyone. He drops his shoulders to relax, his sword high to defend Ushijima as much as possible. Hopefully one of those demons that follow him around will keep him safe while Iwaizumi fights Oikawa.

Oikawa doesn’t falter as he moves his finger into a pattern Iwaizumi doesn’t understand, he watches him closely, watching the expression on Oikawa become cold and distant, and his new resolve finding itself within.

Iwaizumi takes a step back, a little afraid with what Oikawa was going to come up with. In all honestly Iwaizumi was able to read Oikawa easily in the past. But with the entire change, Iwaizumi was having a hard time keeping up with Oikawa altogether.

An _umbra_ appears below but between them. Oikawa doesn’t look at it as he drops his left hand, walking around it as he keeps his eyes on Iwaizumi. “You won’t stop me Iwa-chan.” That sweet voice drips with venom, Iwaizumi wants to cry with how sick it sounds coming from Oikawa’s lips. “He will.”

“Bastard!” A large sword, one Iwaizumi had seen dozens of times before comes out of the abyss, launching itself forward and slamming it against his own. Iwaizumi stays his ground, but he was pushed back from the large force.

Before him was Bokuto, expression wide and confused. The half demon turns his face towards Oikawa, glaring at the king who gives a small smile. Shrugging his shoulders as Bokuto turns back to glare at Iwaizumi.

The human had his own green eyes widen, and the color is only a grim reminder that his well trusted friend was gone. The boy he had loved and watched over, the young boy who had so much more potential and who deserved to see so much of the world.

“You promised me.” Bokuto changes his mind quickly of attacking Oikawa, thinking it would be best to get rid of Iwaizumi first. He was the first one who had lied to Bokuto, the first reason why Akaashi was now six feet under the surface of the world. Gone from this world, and that reminder had only brought more fuel to the fire in Bokuto.

“Bokuto!” Iwaizumi pushes his own sword, sliding it with Bokuto’s as they push one another off the other. “Listen,” Fuck this, Iwaizumi thinks, he was constantly wanted to be heard, but it was getting frustrating when no one was actually listening to him. “I didn’t know Oikawa killed Akaashi, I thought, way before anything that had happened, he was already home with you.”

The words go in deaf in Bokuto’s ears as the demon launches forward, his sword just as big as Iwaizumi’s slams down on the human’s own. Iwaizumi had plenty of practice with the man, he had continuously lost against Bokuto, but that was when he was holding a plain sword of one of the pirates there when he fought Bokuto.

He would remember that each time he did manage to strike Bokuto wit his own personal sword, the cut would bleed and never stop, that is until Akaashi had found something to heal the demon’s cuts. They took Iwaizumi’s sword for good measures during the next practice fights, knowing they could not risk Bokuto’s death.

“Bokuto he, Akaashi, his death, I couldn’t stand for it, I didn’t know about it and when you started to attack Aoba Johsai, I wasn’t in the right mind, I didn’t have my memories, I didn’t know!” He screams swinging his sword left and right, never throwing attacks unlike Bokuto.

He blocked and dodged as much as he can, and it was one of the best things he could do with the fact that he was running around from someone as powerful as Bokuto.

“All I hear are excuses! A promise doesn’t end until it’s fulfilled!” Bokuto’s hits are getting harder to hide from, harder to save his skin from the bruises on his fingers and wrist, and the large cuts appearing on the absent armor parts of his body.

Ushijima stands still as Iwaizumi is backing away from them with the demon Bokuto he had heard so much about, a large shake in the earth appears again, and he looks behind Oikawa, but at the same time keeping the king’s presence in mind.

Tendou had transformed into his demon form, a large red ape with black markings and canines as large as Ushijima’s forearm. His fist grab on to anything and everything, throwing them around at the opposing soldiers.

“King Ushijima!” a youthful soldiers heads towards him in a beautiful steed, he calls for the creature to stop as he looks at Oikawa in front of them both cautiously, “We have bad news at the west side,” the man glances at Ushijima slightly, too afraid to take his eyes away from the King of Aoba Johsai. “Yamagata has fallen in battle, and the forces are falling apart.”

“Take Reon, he’s at the front, and lead a portion of the army there Goshiki.” Ushijima calmly says, his own eyes never leaving Oikawa as well. The king was just standing there, a glare on his face as he stares at the man before him. Leaving him to his talks, like he was giving Ushijima a chance to find a way to live and avoid the fate he was going to get.

“Lead?” he mutters, but the young male shakes his head as he glares up at the skies, the white clouds becoming nothing but the grey they were in the past of the red sky, “What happened to the angels?”

“I don’t know.” The man says, clenching the hilt of his sword tighter, “Go now.”

“Sir!” Goshiki pulls the reins of his horse, having it stand on two feet as it turns its body to the direction the boy leads it to, turning his head around to see Ushijima for a few more longer seconds, he feels a bit, worrisome.

Biting his lower lip, the soldier shakes his mind of the thoughts that try to surface; there was not a day he will ever think that the King will fall. Today of all days especially, they will win this war like they won the past others.

They were the ones who were going to win this world’s peace and happiness.

“Are you sure you didn’t want him to stay?” Oikawa asked, his hand rising as he if he was willing to give Ushijima the option to call for his soldier for backup, “Actually, if there is anyone you want to call back, please do it now, because you’ll never see them again after I’m done with you.” Oikawa confesses with his eyes wide and crazed, thirsty for the king’s blood to be spilled.

“Oikawa.” Ushijima mutters his name, but it was loud enough for Oikawa to hear, “How many friends are you going to lose until you realize what you’re doing is wrong.”

“Like that matters now!” Oikawa doesn’t hesitate to answer; he had always been sensitive when friends, comrades and family were brought up. He was always so scared of the word loyalty.

“What can’t you see that they can?” Ushijima takes a step forward, throwing his arm carrying the sword up, his steps were becoming large and faster as he gains speed towards the opposing king. “You need to stop this now, before you lose everyone!”

“I already have!” Oikawa and he swing swords with one another, the dark one that was under Oikawa’s position flares up, no longer flickering as it was. The metal of Ushijima’s, given to him by the angels, and the dark one of Oikawa’s the one given to him by the demons clash against one another, creating a blinding light between them.

“No, you still have me, the one person who will stop this if you step down!” Ushijima pushes Oikawa back, their swords sliding away from one another only to be raised again to hit. “I’m here Oikawa; I will always be here, so please, stand down!” Ushijima yells, his eyes never leaving Oikawa’s own red ones.

But the demon king doesn’t believe him, how could he? The man who was on the others side of this war, no less the leader of the army that attacked his home could not be on his side. Not even his one trusted friend that he would always go back to had stayed with him.

“Lies!” Oikawa manages to get away from Ushijima’s space, pushing himself away from the man as he steps forward to attack again. “I will no longer fall for anyone’s lies ever again!” he yells as he takes another step forward, Ushijima falling back slowly but he wasn’t doing it out of fear.

Ushijima was only ever scared of losing those around him, and since it was happening so quickly than he could ever imagine he had to stop it soon. Then flash of images when he and Oikawa were young flickers through his head.  Oikawa was such a bright child when they younger, and even more so as they grew.

He sometimes wished he could have help prevent the war that killed Oikawa’s older brother. He believes that if there was something his young self could have done to prevent it, he would do it. Since the cause of Oikawa’s pain would mostly come from the death of his older brother.

“You were so loved, you were so happy, what happened?” Ushijima questions as he takes his steps back, his sword lazily comes up each time Oikawa tries to strike him. He was defending himself so easily that it seemed to him Oikawa never really wanted to kill him.

That is until Oikawa’s eyes flashed a darker red, he didn’t give Ushijima an answer, at least not a verbal one that Ushijima could understand. The fight ensued for what seemed like hours, the sweat on both parties covered them both. Cuts and gashes that they ignored as the continued to fight were unbearable, but as the fight went on, the pain faded away through adrenaline.

The same had gone on with Bokuto and Iwaizumi, only those two weren’t equals in strength. Iwaizumi knew he could never even dream of being on the same line as Bokuto. The half demon was feared for a reason.

He plunged his sword with such power, Iwaizumi was sure he was going to break each bone in his arms within minutes, at the beginning of the battle, when Bokuto was heated and raged with power he was able to knock the sword out of the man’s hands, only to face the fact that Bokuto’s sword was really special.

The sword could be anywhere in the world, but it can be brought back just as quick to Bokuto’s hand without a struggle. Which brought something to Iwaizumi’s attention.

Why hasn’t Oikawa been using his magic this whole time? He ran towards Shiratorizawa’s king in impossible inhuman speeds. That sword of his had no real base but the dark magic that is dwelling from the inside of him. So why wasn’t he using his power for an advantage if he really wanted to kill Ushijima?

He had almost lost an arm for looking at Oikawa fighting Ushijima, he turns back to face Bokuto who had a wild look on his face, his golden eyes bright and demented. His brown pupils were round before, but now they were slits, like a predator in attack mode. Iwaizumi tries to defend himself with more words. He tries desperately, but the more he watches Bokuto, the more he fears that he was fighting for the wrong.

That he has been fighting for the wrong this entire time. No matter how Iwaizumi sees it, he can only see the route he took to be a regretful one. He was supposed to smack Oikawa from talking about that magic shit, not ignore it. He was supposed to tell Oikawa to not use it, not support it.

Fuck.

Iwaizumi stops throwing around his sword, his eyes wide as he looks at Bokuto in realization.

He drops the heavy sword into the mud, slowly comprehending that there was little drops of rain falling from the grey skies, he could have played it off for just sweat if he was too absorbed in this fight.

He turns to face Oikawa who was looked like he was dancing with Ushijima, and in the rain it made look so much more beautiful if you manage to just focus on the two men, ignoring all of what’s behind them, the carnage and screams were nothing more but background noise.

Bokuto stands a few feet away, breathing heavily; he gazes at the large sword in the mud as he traces his sight along to Ushijima and them. He watches the black and white fight one another, the dark and the light. The bad and the good. He doesn’t understand why Iwaizumi was watching them, but there was a thump on the ground, and he looks back to Iwaizumi who had his knees deep into the mud.

“This is all my fault isn’t it?” Iwaizumi questions and the rain starts to get louder as the heavy drops hit the metal and dirt altogether, slapping against human flesh and leather. The screams and clashes all start to fade away.

_You need to go now._

“This entire time, I was the reason this happened.” Even the blood and stench of bodies are fading away. As if the earth is trying to wipe them away. “Tooru becoming like this, Keiji’s death, my mother’s death, Hanamaki’s death, Watari and my father, Moniwa, Kamasaki, your friends and mine, all of this could have been prevented if I just, never existed.” Iwaizumi looks at his fingers, refusing to clench in his command.

He can already feel how many blisters he held under the black fingerless gloves, the scars that had happen throughout his body, the bruises that just appeared all of it he could bare. But the idea of him is causing this clash, this war, which was too heavy for him to carry.

_You can._

Everything, everyone could have been fine without him in it. He could have just disappeared when he had the chance, when his father died. He should have taken his mother’s option of leaving Aoba Johsai and to go back to the mountains, back where he was born, back where he was supposed to be raised.

Iwaizumi bends down forward, his elbows digging them into the mud as well, and a large smile spreads on Iwaizumi’s lips. He scoffs, and mocks a laugh. Bokuto’s guard is let down as he watches the man break apart.

“I’m the reason, I’m the reason all of this is happening.”

_That is not true._

Iwaizumi shakes his head, “But it is!” Tears start to mix in with the rain, Bokuto’s feral look drops as he watches the man fall apart.

_You are still needed, you are valuable, Ushi-_

“Stop! Please, stop, I can’t do this anymore, I just can’t.” Iwaizumi fingers flex inward, his fingers clenching into the palm of his hand as he buries them into the dirt below them. “Please find someone else, I can’t anymore. I can’t.”

Bokuto looks up from Iwaizumi’s pathetic form. He raises his head and looks into the skies. The rain was going to light up any time soon. He sighs as he stretches his fingers; the metal sword he prizes disappears. He looks at Iwaizumi for a while longer before starring at Oikawa.

Oikawa danced in the rain so gracefully and quickly, yet Ushijima, with his strict movement and practiced steps were able to keep up with the King of Aoba Johsai.

He sees what’s happening on the earth, on the land and remembers Nekoma. “Bokuto please, please kill me, I can’t handle it anymore.”

_Don’t say that._

“I just can’t.” he croaks, stripping himself from the heavy armor as he grips tightly at his chest where his heart was just underneath, the black long sleeve shirt looks clean from any blood or dirt. But as the rain continues to fall heavy the shirt clings on to Iwaizumi. He looks up at Bokuto as if he was his only salvation. His only chance at freedom.

Bokuto stares down at him, pity and disclosure surround him. Iwaizumi’s eyes were wider than he had ever seen, they weren’t scared or shocked, he was simply, tired and those eyes of his explained so much more.

“There are two types of people in the world Iwaizumi,” Bokuto stares down at him, “One that belongs on the land, and one that belongs in the sky.” He raises his head, eyes squinting to keep away tears from falling into them. “But since humans have no wings to fly, they find other ways, the ocean being one of them.

“I couldn’t stand being a part of the land, I had to experience feeling trapped by boundaries and countries, by rules and laws, but I could not handle it. I needed to be free.” Bokuto offers his condolences. “The ocean, the sea, the water was my peace, my life. But someone I knew could never keep away from the land, and I had to live with that.”

Iwaizumi stops crying, but the grip on his chest doesn’t fall. His heart is still in pain, and his body is screaming for release for that peace, “I thought I could live with that actually, but when, when he died.” Bokuto smiles sadly, and it’s nowhere genuine, “I realized I couldn’t have both, but it was too late to make a choice.”

Iwaizumi bows his head, only it falls farther than he had attempted, hitting the ground, his hair getting mucked by the dirt. “I’m sorry.” He says anyways, “I’m sorry about Akaashi’s death, if I knew,” but he did, deep inside he did somehow, “I would have prevented it,” and he would, with his entire life he would, “Akaashi was precious to me, he was one of my treasured friends.”

“Akaashi wouldn’t want you to be like this then.”

“No, he wouldn’t.” Iwaizumi replies back, but he doesn’t smile like he should be doing, because he can’t anymore there was no more of that inside Iwaizumi. He could no longer force such a smile.

“Then let that be your punishment Iwaizumi, let Akaashi dwell in your thoughts forever and remember constantly that you failed to keep a promise, that you failed to be the good man you thought you were. Let Akaashi remind you, that you will always be in constant pain for as long as you live.” Bokuto grabs to the thick short hair of Iwaizumi, pushing the man’s head deeper into the mud.

“I could never be with Akaashi again, for he is in heaven now. And if I somehow die one day, I could never be there with him either.” Bokuto pushes Iwaizumi’s head further into the ground, his words seething through his clenched teeth, “I envy you, because even when you deserve hell, you’ll end up in heaven, with Akaashi, even when you’re the one who caused his death, you’ll get to be happy with him in heaven.”

Bokuto doesn’t let go of the male’s locks any time soon, he stays there, wishing he could kill Iwaizumi right there and then, but if he does, and ends up going to heaven with his sweet Akaashi, than he’ll be forgiven too soon.

The weight from the back of head disappears, but Iwaizumi doesn’t look back up. He stays there, he stays in the mud like the shit he believed he was.

Bokuto pulls away from Iwaizumi, looking at the male before turning his face towards a boy, young but not too young, yet Bokuto believed he was indeed too young to be fighting in a war as large as this one. He looks up at Bokuto, his sword big compared to the boy’s height, but he wields it fairly easily.

He looked completely fixated with what was going on between Bokuto and Iwaizumi, but once the demon looked at the younger male he jolted in his spot, his sword lifted and Bokuto only smiled softly for a reason he could not understand.

He looks up into the sky again, closing his eyes as he feels the rain fall on his face. He relaxes on the touch, spreading his arms open he wields his owl form, the larger one of the two. His grey and spotted wings with black and white spread incredibly far and wide, even knocking down a lot of soldiers during the process. His two long black feather tails fall as well, taking shape of a hybrid barn owl with two antlers like an Oryx.

His eyes are taken over into a black color, the pupil, small yet visible turn’s gold. He flaps his wings once and then he’s already off the ground everyone has his eyes on him but those too far, covered by the mist barrier carried watches the demon fly away.

The flap of the wings pushes mother’s nature winds and rain towards a new direction for a short time, but by the time the owl demon is above the clouds he was free of the cold and Mother Nature was free of him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter fourteen is here, and I'm getting closer to the end!
> 
> Also poor Iwa.


	16. We All Get Tired.

Enhanced sword verses the other; in the end of this fight Oikawa knew that he would have to grab the sword not too far away from him to kill Ushijima. The sword he is holding now won’t do him any good. He eyes it, checks every few minutes to make sure it was still there and not taken away by a soldier who continues to fight around him.

Demon power can go so far on a human, but the demons had no right to take a human’s life, so they took what else they can, they’re energy which knocks the human down into a coma like state. But Oikawa didn’t want that, he wanted Ushijima dead, and for good.

The rain hits their vision continuously that Oikawa finds it hard to keep track of the small details in Ushijima’s face, wanting to experience their first and last fight with one another. His dark shaded green hair plasters on his face due to the water, and the look of determination in his hazel eyes are the only things he can make out.

He wonders what Ushijima can see in him, because there is a smile on the Shiratorizawa king’s face, small and delicate, so unlike Oikawa.

With one step to the left, and a quicker one back right, Oikawa dodges the sword that is in the possession of Ushijima. Oikawa takes steps backwards and forwards, the mud underneath him helps him glide than giving him a disadvantage. He was much more flexible than Ushijima, so he uses it to move away from dangerous attacks.

For Ushijima it was the same, but there was something odd about how the man was fighting. Anyone could see that the man was not showing his all, Oikawa is one of the few that remembers the small things Ushijima tends to do, but all he can focus is the thought of Ushijima saving him.

He could have saved Oikawa if he had devoted his time to him, only Ushijima was a king, a man who ruled over a giant kingdom. He had no time to spare for Oikawa, with a kingdom to run, a council to fight off, and his people to watch for.

No one, not even Ushijima himself, had time for Oikawa.

“I was so alone!” Oikawa screamed, his smile had fallen long ago when he realized that he was too late to save, “I have been for such a long time, even with Iwaizumi was back he spent most of his time with someone else, too busy getting along with everyone that wasn’t me.” He sounded like a needy child, but in reality he was only lonely.

Because when did Iwaizumi give Oikawa his time? He was gone before Oikawa could really love him, and he was gone when he came back. In order to be truly accepted into the kingdom, Iwaizumi had to get the whole kingdom to love him, to forgive him for his father’s mistakes even when it wasn’t their own.

The years he had came back, Oikawa was always stuck in his office, busying himself as Iwaizumi was acquainting himself with everyone in council, and everyone he had to lead in the future.

The Datekou battle took him away, but it did give Oikawa a side of Iwaizumi. A vulnerable one and Oikawa was allowed to take him, take care of him, watching him, and loving him. That is until Iwaizumi himself took himself away from Oikawa.

After that, one by one his council, his friends, what he considered to be his only family left turned away from him. Hanamaki had eventually left him for good after Oikawa had killed him. Even Kyoutani who had to stayed because of the contract, Oikawa can see the reluctance the demon held, how skinny he had gotten, quiet and shy.

If loneliness affected a demon like Kyoutani, imagine what Oikawa would had to feel.

Not even before then was he not alone. His father had betrayed his trust; his brother killed by his own blood, his mother, his sweet sweet mother abandoned him with his nephew and sister-in-law.

“It was all their fault!” Oikawa screamed, and he wasn’t all too sure if Ushijima could hear him from the loud rain. With proclamation he know that it was no one’s fault really. Oikawa knows deep down that no one was at fault but Oikawa’s weak mind, and heart. His older brother, who had loved him, treasured him and took care of him was the first to die, and Oikawa could not cope with the fact that he was gone, that he tried to bring him back. Guilt riding through his thoughts.

And when Oikawa could not fill the promise he had made himself, the one where he would make sure that no one was ever going to take anyone else away from him ever again.

Power, it was power that helped him fulfill his promise to himself, but it was also power that turned his family away from him. Kuroo was the only one who stayed, but even with the friendly banter and little mocks and teases, it still could not fill his loneliness.

If, and only if Oikawa hadn’t tap into the forbidden power, would have they stayed, is a question that dwells in his mind constantly.

The rational side of him smiles at the thought that his friends were still there, supporting him. But, he shakes his head mentally, knowing that wasn’t true. No one would ever stay for a weak king like he was before.

His soft eyes harden, twisting as his gentle smile pulls into a crooked one, showing one of his overgrown canines, and laughs.

The rain drains it out though, and then he begins to wonder if Ushijima had been talking to him this entire time, but he doubts it. Ushijima is the type to drown out all type of talk in battle, finding it nonsense and focusing with the fights before him.

“Oikawa!” Of course Oikawa could be wrong. Especially in dire times like these, Ushijima would do anything to get Oikawa to reason. The two kings are close enough to send the final strike, but neither move an inch. Oikawa knows deep inside him that he wasn’t able to do it, he could never kill the man who claims to be his savior, but the demon residing within had a completely different idea.

“Please.” Ushijima whispers, his defense falling as looks at Oikawa with pleading eyes, yet not even a spec of pity were swirling in those hazel eyes. Oikawa gently smiles back, dropping that horrendous façade. A small voice screams to say okay, that all he simply has to do is nod his head, drop the sword and accept defeat. He can do it, he can do those simple actions, it’s at this very second that it could finally end, and be forever protected.

He knows Ushijima and him have different ideas to how to run the world, they both had different ideologies, but he also knows that it’s better for Ushijima to carry all the responsibility on his shoulders. For Oikawa believed, for how he was now, could never save this world from hate and sadness.

The angels, for crying out loud had sided with Ushijima, they could get rid of all the filth Oikawa had tainted it with, destroy the demons from this land with one simple command.

It can be that easy.

Yet, the one who holds the crown, the one with the horns arching up from his temple, the one that has black blood running through its veins says no.

The demonic side of him says no, that he has not lost yet, that he will continue to fight until the very end. He will kill all those who gets in his way. He wants to rule this world, so no one can feel pain despite what he has been told by other parties, telling him he was doing the opposite. If they just listened to him, even going as far as doing what he says, then maybe, just maybe, he would not have gotten hurt.

“You're not fighting me at your strongest, are you?” Oikawa asked, dragging the point of his sword on the mud below them both, the rain blurs his vision, but Ushijima nods his head, and it’s clear to Oikawa.

“I’m tired Oikawa.” His deep voice sounds so clear and comforting, strong even with the large downpour. And it was true, Ushijima was tired, he had to go days without Tendou without him, bare through the days where Tendou’s mark was stripped off him, and Ushijima, causing the king to be in great pain. Even so, he was dragged into war under Semi’s command.

Ushijima had to bear confusion every fucking second once he regained consciousness, he sees Tendou healing him, as well as taking away every mark of a demon he made a contract with. Another second, Semi was gone, and everyone had a solemn look on his face, seeing Shirabu taking leadership of the angels submitted to Ushijima.

No later than that, demon’s he recognized had wrapped him in heavy armor, giving him a helm and a sword to carry, just as heavy. He was expected to fight in this war without a moment of rest. Soon, a man Ushijima had seen only a few times in his entire life, each time with Oikawa, was able to kill an angel. It flared red signs in his head, as well heartache to the king.

Before he could kill the man, Oikawa had came and took his place. He looks for Shirabu who had disappeared, leaving another question that is left unanswered. Goshiki comes to tell him Yamagata is dead, and that they are falling apart on the other side of Aoba Johsai. Leaving Ushijima to want this war to end, he no longer wants to lose those he loves.

But he can’t bring himself to kill Oikawa.

He had already decided, countless times, that what he wanted was to kill the Aoba Johsai king, to end all this hatred in the world. Yet he could not bring himself to do what he had planned to do. Seeing Oikawa in front of him, was different from imaging the death of his old friend.

His heart aches, and breaks continuously as he looks at the other man. He was so unlike how the others thought of him to be. He was known to be a man with no emotions, to never bring personal feelings into politics, yet having Oikawa as an ally, then an enemy or whatever it may be made him forget that he needed to serious.

Too many of his beloved comrades are dying, solely because of this man that he has yet felt on ounce of anger towards. He longer can see Tendou or Kawanishi, nor can he feel them which makes him anxious but he has no choice but focus and forget them for the time being.

Oikawa brings back his sword up, remind Ushijima that they were in the midst of a fight. He raises his sword as well, tensing his muscles.

Ushijima was never a man to flatter, so why was he now?

† †

Kageyama could barely see from the mist the rain had created but he ran on, killing each demon he had spotted as he was told.

He had lost the view of Karasuno a while back, and he could barely see the man next to him no less his travel companions. He grunts as he makes impact with another soldier, blocking them as best as he could before pushing him off, swinging his sword at the man’s chest.

He curses as another one comes at him, lifting his sword with fluency he strikes the demon down, making it disappear for the time being. He had lost his horse some time at the beginning; an angel had shot an arrow hitting the horse’s front leg. It could no longer run, and Kageyama could not force it to run any longer so he left it behind early into the battle.

There were too many thoughts running in his mind, from deceiving one party after another. Kageyama was sure he was going to end up believing a life he created for himself sometime soon. He notices how much of the bodies start to grow the more he walks into the battle field. Kageyama wasn’t sure if it was good or not, he didn’t have an alliance at this point, no matter how much he wished he could side.

If anything though, he was able to follow Kenma’s word without doubt.

He had promised that much to the mage, that he would sacrifice his beliefs in order to save Oikawa. At the moment, they were secretly siding with Shiratorizawa, disguising themselves as Karasuno soldiers, who are currently in Aoba Johsai’s side.

Kageyama wasn’t sure why hadn’t they just told the Karasuno army about their plans, it could be because it would cause reluctance, questions would rise. Or maybe it was because the Aoba Johsai army was still loyal to the crown.

Like the current queen of Karasuno, how her brainwashed mind would reveal everything to Oikawa to protect him. So maybe they had to keep it tight and small, and had to lie tooth and nail not to keep it a secret.

Daichi and the rest of the main pack of Karasuno were in with Kenma’s plan, but it was still wary if they are going to go against Aoba Johsai when the time comes. And even then, there was no guarantee that they would make it out alive of this war.

He stabs his sword through a man’s chest, grabbing his bow from his back, dragging out an arrow with him. He lunches one after the other, finding that his enemies were nowhere near him. He thinks he’s in perfect position to fight with the little amount of arrows that he has, careful not to use on given to him by Kenma.

He lifts his head, gazing at the clouds that were finally lighting up, along with the rain, but only a little. His long black lashes slightly touch the upper part of his cheeks. He feels safe, and comfortable with the atmosphere. The light touches of the rain, and the smell of blood mixed with the dirt. Kageyama was not a man who seeks conflict.

It was just, he held importance here. He actually had some hand in this world; he was a soldier that can be put into use. He doesn’t find the smell appealing; he only finds it comforting that he was not one of the bodies on the ground, that he was a live and beneficial to someone who needs him.

 

He hears a man yell, specifically Oikawa’s name. His eyes snap open as he turns around to face the clash of swords, the two men dressed in the most complicated designs, Oikawa wearing nothing but his king formal, Ushijima wearing and bright white armor with designs of gold and maroon.

He watches them carefully, fighting his own battles with another sword he found abandoned. Careful quick motions, Kenma had said that Iwaizumi was with them, but the large mist made it hard for Kageyama to see if Iwaizumi was near or not, because as of late, he was nowhere in sight.

_Kageyama, Iwaizumi is no longer responding to me. I don’t think he’ll be able to do it._

“I told you he wouldn’t be, they’ve been together for their entire lives how in the hell did you come up with this idea?” Kageyama glowers walking towards Oikawa and Ushijima, he was able to hold his own with the king of Ushijima once, meaning he can do the same with Oikawa.

There is an arrow, a special one just for Oikawa. It has the ability to kill any being whatever it may be, just like Iwaizumi’s rumored sword. He stops in his tracks, knowing where the range of his arrows can fly. Yet he doesn’t reach behind him for the arrow like all the others from before.

His fingers ache and twitch they know exactly what their mission is, and they continuously beg for Kageyama to reach for the quiver. But in heart and mind, he knew that even if he grabbed on the metal bow, he could never…

_Iwaizumi was our plan A, you’re our plan B._

“If Iwaizumi can’t do it, then what makes you think I can?”

_You can. Do as you usually do. Pretend you’re on a hunt._

Kageyama singles his arm to move, but the hand only twitches in unwillingness. There was no enemy close enough to him that can cause real harm, he was in clear, as if he was invisible, clearly fate was giving him a chance, a perfect opportunity do so as he was told. Kageyama was a soldier and he was put into use for many years, but this once, he doesn’t think he’ll be able to do otherwise.

That is until a large weight was felt on his quiver; he flinches, quickly turning around to face his enemy, he has no sword, but the arrow in his hand. He points towards Aone, who gives him a passive, grim expression. He holds an arrow, with a golden head and nudges Kageyama to take it.

Kageyama drops his weapon, looking at he hand offered to him, holding in the only thing that could kill Oikawa at this point. He doesn’t reach to grab it, nor does he want to even touch it. Aone sees his opposition and doesn’t waste a second before slapping the arrow on Kageyama’s chest, forcing the archer to take it. “Do it or all of us are going suffer and die.” He says in the calmest voice he holds.

Kageyama eyes widen in shock, he had never heard the male talk before, no less to him of all people. He had a strange confidence that Aone was a mute.

But of course that could not be the first thing in his mind. He shakes his head, eyes glancing away from Aone’s stern look, trying to hide away from the stare and the aura the tall man gives off.

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” He drags the last word, forcing Kageyama to submit to the reality of this war. His stern look leaves Kageyama no room to argue back, but face the two kings who stood right next to each other. “This entire war isn’t the only thing that is going to destroy the moral of the people if we lose. He’s going to end up killing anyone, destroying anything that gets in his way. He will end all of those who will rebel against him. It is now, Kageyama, which you need to stop him.”

“I have no right to.”

Aone holds himself from rolling eyes, tired of Kageyama’s sorry excuses. He looks up to see the fight between the two king, nudging the arrow to Kageyama once more, “The man you know, speak and think off, Iwaizumi Hajime. I knew of him, once.”

“He was the person who helped us gain victory over Datekou.” Kageyama tells him, but Aone shakes his head.

“No.” Kageyama can see the sad, exhausted expression on Aone’s face. “Before then, I believed him to be a good man. We welcomed him to our home, showed him our secrets because we trusted him. We were friends, I guided him to freedom, and he left behind dreams and inspirations to my charge, but when he returned, his sword, wielded by his hand, killed one our most beloved friends, helped with killing of my king, a king who kept his kingdom in peace for years.”

Kageyama’s eyes widen, listening to the man side of the story. Datekou was reported to be doing their own sins at the outside walls, killing Aoba Johsai’s men, and threatening to take over. He could not believe what he was hearing, no less of what Iwaizumi has done.

He could never betray a country who only seeks peace. It didn’t add up, since Aoba Johsai, too, wanted peace among the nations, the countries; the world. Iwaizumi was not man that would do such a thing, he was a righteous, loyal knight, and even for the crown he would not destroy a home that had wanted nothing but harmony.

“You’re lying.” Kageyama shoves himself away from Aone, he steps away, the cushion of mud under his feet soon lays upon a more stiff object. Looking down, Kageyama’s eyes widen. It was boy, someone he had seen at the line up before running into war. A boy no less than fifteen, looked at him with admiration, adornment and appreciation.

He looked flustered when Kageyama had spotted him in the lineup, although, something within him gave him the courage to salute to the young commander, and Kageyama awkwardly signaled back. The large smile broke the profession the young boy was trying uphold.

And now his body, now cold, was wasting away, ignored and being step on continuously.

“I wish I was,” Aone’s voice snaps Oikawa back to their current events. “You could see the good in him, how innocent, genuine and curious the man was,” Aone recalls Iwaizumi exploding outburst of the white large bears, standing on two feet. The walls and statues, everything was interesting to Iwaizumi.

He looks away from Kageyama, his brooding stature no longer looming over him as he points to Aoba Johsai’s king. “But that man changed him, he made him do that to my kingdom. Oikawa has that power over him, to grab all the strong and make them kneel to his authority.”

“It’s not what you think!” Kageyama clarifies, “he thinks he’s doing good. He’s trying his best!”

“Whatever he thinks he’s trying to do, it doesn’t matter! In the end, what he is doing now, is just war Kageyama.” He raises his arms, showing him his surroundings; showing him what was around them, and it being the cause of Oikawa’s actions.

The blue eye boy takes everything in, the view, the words. The rain showed a greater sign of finally clearing up. It wasn’t as heavy as it was before, no longer drenching them and putting more weight on their backs. Giving Kageyama the view of a nightmare.

The arrow, with the golden head, is passed to Kageyama once again, only this time it’s more gentle, and cooperative. The archer takes it, holding it in his fingers.

He looks up away from Aone, the arrow held tightly in his grip, to watch Oikawa and Ushijima. The both of them, worn and tired, the Shiratorizawa king even more so. His shoulders were slacked, his breathing heavy, and his grip on his sword was weak. The archer puts the arrow into position on the bow, lifting his shoulders and stretched the string. The archer directs the head towards Oikawa’s chest; he was bare of armor, making him an easy target.

He blinks, pushing the water out of his eyes to get a better few. And within those milliseconds and entire childhood with Oikawa, with Iwaizumi, Kunimi, Kindaichi, everyone, all of them flash through his mind. They remind him of how awkward Kindaichi and he would react to Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s actions.

How Kunimi would sometimes act just like them without really knowing it. The way Iwaizumi would help him with training and critique him when he could. When Watari would give him encouraging words when he would really need it, when Yahaba would give him advice, and of course when Kyoutani gave him that silent company he would sometimes need.

Then there was Oikawa, the man who he had always looked up to, despite how the man turned away from. Refusing him attention, hating him for his entire being, or that’s what others would say. Yet, Oikawa still took him in, taken care of him, gave him all what Kageyama had needed and more.

He didn’t disgrace Kageyama, accused him for the fall of Kitagawa Daiichi, he was there, and he supported him, gave him rights and made sure he succeed. He was the first to accept him as he was when tragedy stroke in his kingdom.

The archer knows that his body is going to shake in regret. That he was going to have so many questions that were going to be left unanswered. Both of the kings were moving and there was a slight wind pushing against them all. Kageyama had to take in all those factors, as well as the rain that will change the weight on the arrow.

But Kageyama was used to the weather; he had hit smaller things in a far worse storm. He can easily hit with so much accuracy in any condition. He could easily hit any vital spots on Oikawa, between the eyes, his throat, or his chest. With the in position Kageyama closes his eyes, telling himself he could let the arrow go.

He could not watch his own shot kill the one man he would ever look up to.

It will be fine.

But he opens his eyes once again, opening them to see the arrow pointing directly at Oikawa. The man he had admired as a comrade, a king. A man he would always follow forever in his fantasy, and today, at this exact second, he was going to kill him. Two of his knuckles bend under the arrow, while on one top.

Pulling the string, he holds his breath to stop even the smallest of movements.

Then, he lets go.

He breathes in, watching the arrow, with an easy path heading towards the kings. Directly at Oikawa’s heart, just a bit above Shiratorizawa’s king’s shoulder.

In the few seconds the arrow heads over, Aone’s fist clenched, the leather underneath his fingers clench with the strain, watching the arrow hit directly onto a body.

A body that did not belong to the Great Demon King Oikawa Tooru.

He was feet away from the kings, but as soon as he watched the arrow launch he fell into the _umbra,_ and reappeared again in front of King Ushijima. It was too close the man’s neck, Kageyama knows this but it wouldn’t even graze the king.

There was a misunderstanding.

† †

Tendou knocked a few of the enemies down, turning occasionally to watch his king continuously fight with Oikawa. He turns his attention elsewhere, but once he looks back to Ushijima, he glances at a male not too far, his arrow ready to hit any object.

And Tendou recognized the man; he was one of Oikawa’s loyal subjects. He kills a demon, one that is sided with Oikawa. And runs.

The arrows seemed to be angled at Ushijima, and Tendou was able to see for himself that it wasn’t just an ordinary arrow. Once the arrow is withdrawn from the bow, heading towards the kings, he drops himself into the _umbra_ quickly, embracing the darkness easily but he didn’t feel so lonely in the _umbra_ this time around. For his heart, for once in his entire life beats in fear.

He palms his chest, long fingers curling into his palm where his heart should be, gripping the material underneath his hand. An empty organ only held together by dark magic, it thumps loudly and it makes the demon feel sick. His fear picks up for the very first time and escapes the _umbra_.

He stands behind Ushijima, his arms wild and open, protecting his friend, his king, his…

As soon as he opens his arms to take the shot, he falls back down. His wide eyes blink absently; he realizes that the rain had started to stop completely, leaving only drizzles. His thoughts start to slow to becoming non-existent, his mind coming up to a blank.

Had his legs always felt this heavy, he tries to look down at them but winces when he realizes that he can’t. He moves his eyes to the right, wondering where he was, noticing that there were barely any more demons to fight in this war.

Both armies were thinning fast.

“Satori?”

† †

“That’s not safe.” A boy, small for his age, watches indifferently at a much smaller red head climbing on a tree. He bet to himself that he was capable to climb the tree to one of it’s thick branches and swing like a money.

Young prince Wakatoshi told him not to do it, but Satori nudged him off and promised him he was climbing the tree, to bring Wakatoshi the satisfaction that he can definitely do it.

“I don’t really care, just come down now.” He says with authority, his fingers twitching absentmindedly out of fear that a grownup will find them.

But Wakatoshi never gets in trouble, not before he met Satori and not after he met Satori. He was always scot-free; the people working under his father would always point fingers at someone else. Leaving the chosen child alone.

Since the day Satori had joined Wakatoshi, it seemed like no one was pointing fingers any longer to other workers, but of the ‘devil’ child. Wakatoshi had continuously kept shut, as he was told by his father, and he always obeyed his father as he heard the accusations being yelled at towards Satori.

They would scream at him, saying awful things, like the fact that Satori was tainting young prince Wakatoshi. Forcing and tricking him to doing misdeeds.

Wakatoshi had explained countless times to his father, that it just wasn’t true. Satori simply just wanted to go outside and have adventures, whereas Wakatoshi was forbidden to do so. One adventure too many, his father threaten that he would take away Satori.

That was three weeks ago, and Satori could no longer handle it. He snuck the both of them out of Wakatoshi’s room, and was now in their current setting.

“Satori.” Wakatoshi knows that his words don’t affect the demon, and that’s why he liked his new friend, someone he can actually joke with, but even then, Wakatoshi never did had jokes to share.

Luckily for them, they didn’t have any adults causing any trouble to them. Also Satori does end up climbing to the highest point of the tree.

When they were just teens, Wakatoshi was having a large breakdown, or well, it was his first, and he was currently different from how he usually would act when he was struggling with something.

Tendou, as he now referred to himself, did not keep away from Wakatoshi. He talked and talked, nagged and complained, talked and sung about anything to keep Wakatoshi in a lighter mood. Yet he failed one after another, and once he finally stopped was when Wakatoshi snapped.

He yelled at Tendou, telling him, and as he remembers clearly, “Do you ever shut up?” The prince’s voice was harsh, loud and insolent. It was nothing like Wakatoshi, and frozen Tendou in his spot.

Tendou finds it as a miracle that wow; even Wakatoshi could act like this, but of course. He laughs to himself as he hops off the cabinet he was sitting on, heading over to Wakatoshi’s desk. He placed his elbows on the desk, smiling widely; despite the little hurt he felt from being yelled out for the first time by Wakatoshi and asked him, a very stupid question.

“Wow, you get angry too Waka-chan?”

Wakatoshi hadn’t taken his eyes off of Tendou, his frown following him around. His hard gaze, if possible, hardens even more when Tendou asked the question. He slammed his hands against his desk; the pen inside the ink cup fell to the ground, spilling everywhere.

Tendou’s smile drops, he stares as Wakatoshi opens his mouth, “I’m not an angel as everyone thinks I am, I am just human, don’t I deserve a break? Why do I have to be so monotonous? For how long do I have to keep this up? Why do I have to be the monster in every situation? I’m not a demon!”

He heaves heavily; he has his head looking down at the papers that had become mangled. He peeks up from his bangs to look at Tendou’s reaction, and it’s completely not what he expected it to be. He was looking for an apologetic notion, something sympathetic maybe.

But instead, Tendou is backed away, his arms slacked and long as he looks away from the prince. His expression is dark; Wakatoshi goes as far as calling to satanic looking. The demon takes a step forward, and Wakatoshi forgets all his troubles.

“Satori?” he calls him out, curious and concerned.

Tendou twist his neck in an uncanny way, his large eyes hold in a small iris, red and bright. “A monster?” he huffs, looking away from Wakatoshi, he wraps his long fingers, black nails springing out on his skinny arms.

“We’re all monsters Ushijima,” Wakatoshi flinches upon hearing his mother’s family name. “Not just the demons.”

Before Wakatoshi could even take back his words, or even as much as thinking of taking them back Tendou had disappeared.

It didn’t take Wakatoshi to found the demon, but it did take him long to clean up the mess he had made, and also finished his paperwork he appointed to do. He called for a few assistance, all demons that Tendou had brought in, one being Yamagata.

He was still a new face, but he was the first demon he had accepted into his home, secretly since Wakatoshi still did not have the access to accept demons, or anyone at the moment. He has him look for Tendou as he worked on his paperwork, and when he was done, he simply asked Yamagata where Tendou was located.

An easy find, the first choice Wakatoshi would go to if he didn’t have the help of the other, The Wakatoshi Garden. Thanking, and dismissing the demon, he walks towards Tendou was in his animal form. Only Tendou was on one of the branches of the old thick tree, whimpering and curled on to himself.

“Satori, I would like to apologize.” He sincerely tells him, looking up, seeing that today there was a full moon out. It was beautiful and bright; lighting up all Wakatoshi needs to see. The monkey moans sadly, lifting himself from the branch.

At first Wakatoshi thinks he was going to jump back down, into his arms preferably. But instead the monkey climbs a branch higher.

Wakatoshi tries his hardest not to roll his eyes, but once he learns that Tendou is not going anywhere with him, he grabs on to the large bench closes to him. Glad he exercises the amount as he does, he lifts himself onto the branch that carries his weight safety.

“Satori, I was frustrated, and when people are frustrated they say untruthful things.” He stands on the branch, afraid it was going to snap at any minute, he grabs on the next, closet thick branch, lifting himself there a little harder than the last.

He was closer to Tendou then, the small monkey’s tail hangs off, and so when Wakatoshi reaches over to grab it, the creature squeaks loudly, surprising the prince when it jumps in midair, trying escape Wakatoshi.

The prince’s first mistake was not letting go of Tendou, as the monkey tried to jump away, it had caused an imbalance in Wakatoshi’s stance, causing him to fall backwards.

He groans in pain, but he holds on to the fallen animal in his arms, cradling it to his chest with a light grip, careful to not let Tendou escape. “Satori, I sincerely apologize for my grave mistake. Everyone is expecting so much of me, and I am now only beginning to realize that I am not as gifted as others believe me to be.”

He continues on, telling his little event with the counselors, being told all the secrets of the past kings, and of Shiratorizawa. His father had passed not too long ago, and so he had to take the thrown soon, and with the crown comes with more dark secrets than he expected.

“I was born in royalty, I have been claimed to be the devil’s son by a handful of people, and God’s gift with another. They think of me as someone holds so much power, but I am as the rest of people, I’m simply imperfect.”

“That’s not true.” Tendou starts to speak up, but he doesn’t transform himself back into his human form.

“Satori please.” He squeezes the monkey, making it squeak once more before Tendou reappeared, trapped against Wakatoshi’s chest by the man’s strong arms.

“That’s not true, you’re perfect, you’re strong, and you’re everything Wakatoshi-kun.” Tendou nuzzles into Wakatoshi’s neck, mumbling about this and that. “You’re so much more than what you think of yourself.”

“Is that right?” Wakatoshi runs his fingers in the tall male’s fluff of red hair.

“I’m not joking, you’re too perfect.”

“By abiding everyone else commands?”

“Exactly, how in the world can you go through that, and not break apart?” Tendou asked, sliding his arms away from his own sides, and at the sides of Wakatoshi’s head, circling it so to hug him.

“I did, just a few hours ago.” Wakatoshi recalls, frowning at how Tendou completely forgot the event where he indirectly called Tendou a monster.

“That was you letting out some steam. You’re fine, you’re gonna be a-oh-kay.” Tendou lifts his face from the crook of Wakatoshi’s neck, smiling down at the prince soon to be king with a goofy smile.

“Satori, I apologize for my actions, you are nowhere near a monster. You’re exquisite.” He ends his apology with a compliment, but he repeats it the apology for the nth time, unsure if Tendou was unintentionally avoiding the apology.

“Mm,” Tendou smiles, as he tries to pull himself away from the prince, but the teen’s strength overpowers Tendou’s own. Wakatoshi drops both hands on the skinny demon’s back, holding him down to his own body. “Oi, oi oi!” The demon starts to struggle, playfully pulling away as best as he can.

Wakatoshi doesn’t struggle himself; he simply watches the demon laugh and try to pry himself away. “Satori, I love you.”

Tendou stops all movement, frozen as he looks down back to Wakatoshi. The prince gazes at the demon awe, his hazel green eyes don’t leave Tendou’s own eye, causing the demon to feel so overwhelmed and… and just so much he couldn’t describe it. Something clenches in the demon’s chest, it’s a bit painful but he loves it.

Wakatoshi licks his bottom lip quickly; his left hand trailing up Tendou’s back, before pulling him.

† †

Oikawa doesn’t look anywhere near Tendou as he falls, quickly being grabbed by the Shiratorizawan king, leaving them both to the ground as he traces where the arrow had came from.

He scans the ground from where the arrow could came from, body after body he finds the culprit standing. He wants to let out a gasp, but his body only opens lets his mouth agape, his eyes shaken as he sees the archer shake as well.

Unlike the king and Tendou, Oikawa knew that the arrow was directed towards him, the aura was there, and it was incredibly strong, the intent of killing had struck Oikawa frozen.

“Satori!” Ushijima’s voice breaks Oikawa from his trance, causing the Aoba Johsai’s king to look back at the body on the ground. There were black marks stretching across on the male’s chest, branching apart reach every inch of the demon.

Tendou winces in pain, the demon had never experienced actual pain before since all the weapons the humans had created could not harm him. Yet, he was, lying on the ground letting the pain spread throughout his body.

He grazes the arrow in his chest, causing a spike of pain to shoot throughout his pain.

“Satori!” Ushijima calls out for him again, watching the black spread like cracks on glass. It inches farther from the main wound, marking Tendou’s pale neck.

Ushijima’s eyes were wide in fear; Tendou could feel the kings hands shake as he holds on to him. There were barely any bruises marked on his skin, and no scratches too deep to be concerned of an infection.

He was okay.

So he smiles.

“Satori are you okay? What the hell is this? Why is it spreading?” Ushijima asks in frantic gasps, wanting to grab on to the arrow to pull it out, but he doesn’t miss Tendou’s reaction when he touched it himself. He holds him tightly, his fingers turning white as he grips on to Tendou’s arm.

Tendou opens his mouth, looking up at Ushijima with a smile, yet it was crooked and in pain. He tries to laugh it all off, like he usually does, but his laughter never starts as his he chocks on what he believes to be salvia, only it rises up and spills from his mouth. It was nowhere near a small amount, the thick liquid filled his mouth he had no choice but to cough it out.

The reaction he sees in Ushijima pains him.

More than the arrow ever could.

His finger twitches but even then it brings out a large grueling pain inside him, he wants to wince and yell out since he had never felt such a thing before, but he holds it in, trying to look happy and all right in front of Ushijima.

He even laughs at the effort he puts in, how pathetic he must look lying in his kings arms, shaking and even crying, tears he did not know existed were falling out of the corner of his eyes. Blood staining his lips and chin, he knew for sure his yellow canines were far from its pale color, but tainted as well with the color of blood, darker than usual.

Again he tries to laugh it off, trying to get rid of the expression Ushijima holds. Yet he knows that they both knew, that Tendou was not going to easily slide out of this one. He has never felt such pain in his entire life from what he could recall. It wasn’t something he easily brush off.

Ushijima’s left arm is underneath him, cradling the man to him while the right holds on to one of Tendou’s own hands. There was warmth radiating from the king to Tendou, being a demon, Tendou could only ever feel the coldness, so being close the king gave him a feeling so wonderful

He closes his mouth once the thick liquid found is escape, only a trail of it calls out of the corner of his lips, trailing down his cheek, colliding with the black marks now stretching to his face. He grins at Ushijima, eyes clenched shut either from pain or fear, he doesn’t know. Maybe it was both.

He knows, Tendou knows that he’s not going to come back from this, so he tries to figure out what his last words could be. Only he tries to hold in those tears of him this time, because _shit_ he has so much more than just a few fucking words to say to Ushijima. He wants to tell him about everything when they weren’t together. He wanted to talk about some ideas of his ideas that could get money flowing in for funding programs Ushijima wants to create in Shiratorizawa. Even when he knows they’re stupid.

He wants to talk about that weird flower bush he recently seen in the garden, the one with long white petals, the weird looking lilies that he had never seen before despite the fact he had walked in the Wakatoshi Garden a thousands of times.

He wants to talk about how he found a random peddle in his pocket, nothing to irregular about it, but the fact that there a pebble in his pocket was so amazing, or about how he found a bag of books that Ushijima might enjoy, and hit it under the wood floors in the that secret room of his that only Kawanishi knew of.

He was going to leave it there until Ushijima’s birthday.

He wanted to talk about how his middle finger was hurting for no apparent reason, and that he wanted someone to fix it as soon as possible. He wanted to talk about how happy he was with Ushijima, and how fun he was having with the angels, and the crazy enormous support he got from the demons.

Tendou chokes as he opens his mouth to say the one important thing that trumps it off, but the pain hurts all too much, he wants to tell him how much he loves him.

His throat clogs up, tears break through once more, he wants to tell Ushijima so much more than that, yet even then. Even then, he couldn’t tell Ushijima. How could he do that to him, how could he tell Ushijima that he loved him, and disappear forever the next second?

So he tells Ushijima something else, something that the man had wanted to hear for years now.

“Hey,” he lifts the unoccupied hand from the ground, his fingers cracked in a black shine, his voice is harsh but it still has a tint of that playful tone, “Wakatoshi, don’t fret.” He smiles brightly, his eyes half lidded as always, only there seemed to be a dark shadow under them. “Everything will work itself out in the end, oka?”

“Tendou,” Ushijima starts, but the demon shakes his head knowing that he would never be able to tell Ushijima anything more than he can now.

“Just don’t give up oka? Fight for tomorrow, and fight for the new day.” He whispers, his eye lids start to fall heavy over his eyes. He can barely hear the faint yells in the back of his mind telling him to not let go, to keep fighting as well. To keep living.

But the darkness was ever so soothing to the demon, he had no barrier to distract him of the temptation. His hand falls down ungraceful like, hitting the mud with a slap; his head doesn’t tilt to the side, but down. Mouth a bit agape, and his body quivering because of his king’s body, tremoring with hatred and sadness.

The darkness that grows from his chest, keeps at its pace, soon enveloping Tendou whole. But the demon does not shot up into the sky as a mystical beautiful bird; instead a large dark shadow breaks from the body, screeching horridly with twitches and spasms.

The demon’s soul then falls to the ground into nothing, his body becoming as it was from the beginning, nothing but black dust.

There was still wind after the rain, pushing what little dust was in Ushijima’s hand, leaving the man even with his displeasure to part with the demon. Not even wind will stop for a chosen child like himself. The king doesn’t dwell with the demon disappearing before him, nor does he bother rethinking the events wondering what he could have done to prevent this. He solely looks up, to the man who shot the arrow, glaring with all his might and memorizing the man’s face.

He recognized him immediately, Kageyama Tobio, the boy of many titles. He remembered he had fought him once in Datekou’s ports and he had sparred his life, simply because Ushijima did not the heart to destroy a young life like Kageyama’s own.

He knew he will come to regret that act; Kageyama was a name spread everywhere, a boy, who would only grow to succession, but at the moment, Ushijima only saw him as he was, a boy.

He picks up his sword, only a few spaces away from himself. If he had killed Kageyama that day, Tendou would still be there. He would still be here, right next to him in the battlefield. He doesn’t take his eyes away from Kageyama, but his large body twists quickly his sword flying towards Oikawa. Oikawa on the other hand, doesn’t predict this move, the heavy weight of the swords slams against Oikawa’s shoulder, creating a large gash.

Oikawa winces at the pain, but he holds his ground as he looks into Ushijima’s eyes. The steel green, now dull filled with rage screams at him, “This ends now Oikawa!” The king finds his new resolve, meaning that there will be no longer be an option of saving one or the other.

Oikawa winces at the pain, but he holds his ground as he looks into Ushijima’s eyes. The steel green was now dull, but filled with rage. “This ends now Oikawa!” The king finds a new resolve, meaning that there will no longer be an option of saving one or the other.

There were so little people left on the battle field, both on either side of the war. It continued to rage on, since this wasn’t a strategic one, there were a lot of bodies hitting on the same ground. It only came down to see which king will win, and who would lose.

† †

Kageyama stays frozen as he watches the demon in the Shiratorizawa’s king arms vanish into black dust, he hears himself gasp as he looks up to Oikawa who had eyes of disbelief in his own. He knew, he knew that the arrow was sent for him.

He knew that the arrow was sent by Kageyama himself, and it shakes every part of his being. Oikawa had given Kageyama everything, anything he could ever ask for, a home, friends, a new family, a title and a chance to prove himself.

Kageyama takes a step back. He couldn’t face him, yet he could not break eye contact with Oikawa, as if he was torturing himself, telling himself that he had almost killed someone so important to him and he had to face the facts. He wanted Oikawa dead just like anyone else.

But the guilt still laid there.

Imagine what Iwaizumi had to feel when Kenma had drilled in his head constantly about being the one person who can stop Oikawa. Of course that wasn’t true, there was still a whole bunch of people in a line that has the ability to kill the demon king, but even so, only a few had the chance to actually stand in a fight with the man.

“I’m sorry.” He doesn’t know who he whispers it to, to himself, Aone, or the entire population that is going to have to suffer for his mistake. Yet Aone is there, right behind him watching the entire scene.

Kageyama wanted to run, hide away, because he knows that the guilt will find him to painfully kill him.

Yet he stays put, he watches as Ushijima glare down at him before turning his sword towards Oikawa, this time his strength overpowering the other king. He pushes and thrusts, sliding the sword towards Oikawa, while the demon king is barely keeping up.

They no longer dance that beautiful, graceful dance of theirs, Oikawa trips and tremors, while Ushijima stomps and shoves, trying to get Oikawa to bow down to him.

Kawanishi had stopped what he was doing when Tendou had ran off, he watched his king fight with his entire being, in a pattern he has never seen before. Ushijima throws as he screams at Oikawa, asking him questions the Aoba Johsai king has no time to answer.

He pulls away with all his might, his white boots clenching into the mud mixed with other fluids, he stains them in three colors, black, brown and red, but the black overpowers as it always does, smearing upon his boots, Oikawa tries to defend himself from the man’s weapon.

It was amazing to see the great demon king finally look at Ushijima with fear in his eyes. And with his intent, Ushijima knew that Oikawa’s death was only seconds away.

Kawanishi wants to intervene, sensing something was wrong in Ushijima, yet he reassured himself as he watched Ushijima conquer over Oikawa. Comparing their swords, and the strength they both held, Ushijima did more damage that Oikawa could ever do. Besides, even at his distance he can see that Ushijima had a new purpose, one he will see to the end.

The Aoba Johsai king falls to the ground with one mistake in his footing. Everyone is watching, or at least everyone that is left is anticipating the outcome. Even those who claim to be on Oikawa’s side watch with interest. Excited even to see such a man, a king like him, fall.

“Stop.” Oikawa croaks, his fingers grip the hilt tighter, defending himself as best as he could with the smaller sword. Oikawa looked powerless when the sword he held finally was thrown off his hands. He drops his hands into the mud, finger digging into the dirt. He pulls his knees to his chest and looked up at Ushijima.

His red color swirls into a brown, wobbling as Ushijima falters. He hasn’t seen those bright brown eyes for such a long time, the ones that held so much determination and hope, the ones that Ushijima could see peace in. Those were the same eyes from when Oikawa was a child.

A pleading one, the one he sees now, turns to a curious one, one he can’t help but be taken to the past. He recalls the times he and Oikawa had played in the garden of Aoba Johsai. Where Oikawa would tell Ushijima every flower he knew, even when Ushijima already had books of each one, already read and memorized.

He would remember their childhood adventures far too quickly, the times Ushijima had to follow along with Oikawa, how those curious eyes of his were once filled with so much innocence.

Ushijima reminisces a second to long, he is brought back to the present when he hears his named being called, but a blade, a blade that Oikawa did not have until this second slides into an opening where Ushijima’s armor had fallen at some point. It slides in perfectly in Ushijima, with only a little struggle in Oikawa’s side.

It cuts through the man’s flesh and muscle, breaking out from the other side.

Ushijima stays put, dropping the large blade given to him by the angels on the ground. He doesn’t bother looking at the wound the sword had made. He simply drags his eyes to look up at Oikawa once more. The king’s eyes were still a chocolate brown, but the king wasn’t smiling.

He was shaken up, eyes surprised and wide as if he did not believe that he was the only who stabbed Ushijima. There were so many words to describe the man’s emotions, they were expressive and visible to Ushijima.

Oikawa didn’t look please with what he has done, more morbid and regretful. He didn’t look victorious as Ushijima’s sword fell, along with his strength to stand. The king of Shiratorizawa falls to his knees. Finding himself drifting into darkness he tried to avoid for countless years.

All the stress from the current musings that had drop upon Ushijima’s shoulders seemed to have increase, forcing Ushijima to the ground. Blood finally peeking through the man’s full lips, falling only at the dip of his lips, trailing down his chin.

His body had finally given in to all the tension that was bestowed on him.

Wakatoshi Ushijima, the king of Shiratorizawa, he was praised and raised not at a man, but something so much more than grand. The angels had, in fact, chosen him, and the demons obeyed every wish. Not once had he lost a war, not once had he lost so many men before. His vision begins to blur, and he can’t make out the details in Oikawa’s eyes. His eye lids began to fall unconsciously.

He does not believe that Oikawa was his match made in heaven; he would have won easily against the king. Dealing with the circumstance he could not this time around. He was far too weak to begin with. He feels his body start to fall numb, and he smiles.

Wakatoshi Ushijima was brought up like a deity, but he wasn’t. And sometimes people forgot. The demons and the angels as well seemed to forget, but not Ushijima, no, he always remembered, every second of his life that he was just a human.

And humans get tired.

Physically, and mentally.

He takes one last glance up at Oikawa, the land made the Aoba Johsai king a bit higher on the slope. He blinks, and the vision starts to worse. He knows, he knows that Oikawa blinks as well, somehow deep inside Ushijima, he knows Oikawa is crying, blurring his own vision.

Oikawa stays still, as the man who had always been on his side fall to the ground completely. He closes his eyes, pushing all the tears away from his eyes one final time, before opening them once more.

Oikawa reaches forward, wanting to see if the man who still wanted to save Oikawa was still there, his long fingers, pale and cold, so very unlike Ushijima’s own, contrasts so well. Before the tips of fingers could collide with Ushijima’s, a black shade fills the man’s body, along with the sword, shielding him away from Oikawa.

Oikawa pulls back quickly, as if he was stung by something invisible. He was afraid to watch the same substance that consumed him, consume Ushijima. Oikawa pulls his knees to his chest again, watching a demon rise from the ground.

The newcomer drops to his knees as well. A demon, Oikawa had recognized one that barely held any expressions of his own seemed to be falling apart for the first time in front of him. He puts his arms underneath Ushijima, standing again with the king in his arms as if the king was a feather. He doesn’t look at Oikawa, not even once. He sheds tears at the king’s limp body that laid in his arms.

More demon’s, in forms of dark shadows cling on to Ushijima, they fuse their bodies with one another, to preserve what was left of their beloved king.

An _umbra_ appears before Kawanishi, and the tall man drops the king into the hole without much grace, but he does let go with reluctance. The demons on the battle field, the ones left fly right in after their king. Then, Kawanishi finally looks up at Oikawa with his fist clenched and tears streaming down his face. The king stares and the demon stares back.

“He only ever wanted to help you.” He tells the demon before falling right into the _umbra,_ closing after him _._

The battlefield, that was once a beautiful plain of grass, the greenest people had ever seen in their entire life, was just now mud, wet and mixed with the metallic smell of blood. Not even the rain was able to clear the smell entirely.

It was a lot emptier when the demons had ran off, leaving only the dead behind, but even then it looked so littler. Terushima pops out of nowhere, informing Oikawa that the enemies had retreated, taking all the humans of Shiratorizawa’s army, alive and dead.

Oikawa doesn’t answer, looking for Kageyama; he finds that he was nowhere where he was last placed. He turns to his left, wondering if Iwaizumi was still around, but his body shook with an immense force, collapsing unconsciously to the ground.

† †

The small boy looks around his surroundings, trying to decipher where he was located. But not even a large tree was close enough to climb it. He stands up right, dropping the body he was dragging along with him, and figures he needs to leave the man here for only a short while.

That is until, a larger male, much taller than Hinata pops out behind a tree.

“Aone!” he calls out, glad to see his old friend was still alive and doing well, “Do you know where we are?” he throws his head around left and right, moving rapidly to find out what path they should take.

“We’re in Karasuno’s forest.” A darker voice speaks out, not at all like Aone’s own, and spooks Hinata, but he relaxes once he figures out who it belongs to. Kageyama walks out the same route Aone walked in, “Kenma brought us all back.” He says solemnly, not at all meeting Hinata’s eyes. That is until he sees a familiar body on the ground next to Hinata.

“Why the hell is he here?” He asked, hurrying to the man’s side, he falls on his knees and pulls out something from his leather belt pouch with one hand, while trying to take off the silver metal off the man.

“I found him.”

“Do you find every unconscious body and drag him everywhere?” Kageyama questions, truly wondering if Hinata was in his right mind. Once he dragged Aone, somehow and someway, and he did do the same for Kageyama, and now Iwaizumi of all people? He dabs a small cloth of his green cloak he ripped off into a small container, then puts it near Iwaizumi’s nose.

“What are you doing?”

“Making sure he doesn’t wake up for a few more hours.” He mutters, looking at Hinata strangely. “Why did you pick him up?” Kageyama asked, once more in a different phrase, truly wondering why.

“He looked tired.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did itttt, I've updated!!!!! I'm so proud of myself.


	17. New World

Ever since the war, Aoba Johsai has not seen a drop of water. They’re crops, whatever was left, were dried up, dying in the cracked soil. Horses, that were still in the stables had died off from starvation and thirst.

No human had ever taken a foot inside the kingdoms walls, for it had been inhabitable for them to live in. For those who did live inside the walls before the war were gone; no one had an idea of where they’ve gone off too. Not like anyone in the castle cared to begin with.

The demons that lived off Oikawa’s contract to them had started to disappear as well; the power Oikawa had given them to strive was drying out. Only due to Oikawa’s inactiveness in magic, the orb that held all the power Oikawa was able to withdraw from and started to grow with the lack of use.

Yet no one said a thing, figuring it wasn’t something to worry about. Oikawa had simply sat down in the tower’s upmost room, the only building that didn’t have damage to it. He sat there on the waxed floors, Kuroo noting it was the only place that didn’t have dust or dirt anywhere, and would watch the coffins with the crystalized figures of his two friends. Waiting for the rest to arrive.

And Oikawa just sits there, never moving, never twitching over wavering. It’s something that crept Kuroo out, but the demon cat no longer deals with Oikawa’s antics, never having the time or energy. He feels as though he would never replenish from his time in the war.

He’s constantly tired, even to do the smallest of tasks, he tires easily. He would sometimes have a hard time getting up from his bed, and would experience pains when he does his transformations.

He would want to complain and rant to Oikawa, but sometimes Kuroo feared for the worst, that the demon king had lost all his rationally, and that all he wanted at this point was to be surrounded with his friends once more. Dead or alive.

He hasn’t heard of any news from Shiratorizawa, how could he, all the demons were either dying off or disloyal, even Kyoutani has been acting stranger than usual, well, he’s usually rough around the edges, but this time around he seemed to be more so than ever.

He has been denying any request Kuroo would ask of him, and simply stay with Oikawa, guarding the door, or actually in the room, curled around his king in his beast form.

It only takes him a while to realize why. Without Oikawa’s overpowering aura, Kyoutani was freer to do as he pleased, although the leash was still limited. And since Kuroo was the entire reason the Aoba Johsai family had spilt and parted ways, the entire reason Oikawa had become the way he was, Kyoutani had despised him.

Another reason was that Kyoutani could sense Oikawa’s despair. Regardless of the king’s passive stare, his wide eyes staring at nothing, his consciousness thinking of nothing, his body reacting to nothing, he can sense his heart and soul was screaming in pain.

Sometimes Kuroo would stay behind the closed doors of the tower’s room, hearing a few mumbles of Oikawa. He would whisper to Kyoutani, but never received any feedback or reply from the demon.

He would say the littlest thing, but in his voice, anyone could tell, even a child, could tell that Oikawa was hurting.

At first, Kuroo believed that Iwaizumi was the main topic of his words, but after a few days of hearing a mumble or two, he would soon realize his focus was on someone else entirely.

“I didn’t mean to do it.” He would whisper sometimes, and other times he would say, “I knew one day he too, would give up on me.”

From the simple phrases and sentences, Kuroo only have ever thought of Iwaizumi, how that man had to plan to kill Oikawa from the very start. He smiles at the thought, wondering what made Iwaizumi think he could do it.

But on other days, he would realize that Oikawa had his attention on someone else, especially when he talked in a soft, shaken voice. “He looked like an angel himself, ready to rescue me, dressed in white armor.” He would pause, and sometimes it seemed like hours than minutes. “My own personal angel.”

There was only one man dressed in all white that day, and Oikawa had personally killed him, himself.

Kuroo leaned his back against the one shut door, tilting his head towards the one slightly open to hear Oikawa’s mumbles. It became reassuring to Kuroo to hear him talk, because it’s been weeks since he was able to have one of those joyous conversations.

Like shit, it was so freaking weird that even a demon like Kuroo could still laugh genuinely and smile at the stupidest things Oikawa had done, like there was still good in the world.

Like as if Kenma never happened in the first place, as if all those deaths and lives were just a faded memory and not tragic death. And even when he hates to admit the truth, about it all being okay, that the world did not deserve to fall apart simply because Nekoma did.

He hated it, but goddammit, he missed those times where everything was still at least okay, where it was getting better. But he had to fuck that up, didn’t he? Kuroo covers his mouth, muffling whatever sound he dreaded to hear, realizing a little too late he was crying.

He pushed himself off the door, the small movement causes Kyoutani to pick up one of his ears, folding it to hear where it had come from, but once he realizes there was no threat to him nor Oikawa he drops it back down, listening on to Oikawa.

Kuroo walks down the stairs, his tan skin now pale shows how sickly he has become, one step after another, he hurries down only to trip on own feet. He falls down half of a flight of stairs, crashing on to the flat floor his hand falling from his face.

He looks up at nothing in particular, but he laughs. He laughs because fate truly fucking hated him. It just always seemed to take everything away from him, no matter how much of the bad luck he spreads, it always comes back to him, holding him down from happiness, and just watch him rot in pain.

He laughs louder, if only he didn’t go out to find Bokuto than maybe he could have done something, or even die with his comrades. Maybe if he just stayed in Daishou’s and enjoyed his life there with the man, than maybe he wouldn’t have to experience and emptiness within him.

Maybe if he had just stayed away from Oikawa, maybe it wouldn’t feel like his own kingdom was being stripped away from him.

Eyes widen in realization as he sits up, ignoring the pain that shots through his skinny body. Will Oikawa then, fall in the same steps as he did?

They were both the same, with no family but friends to replace them. They had them taken away because of a demon intervening with their lives; they had fought with everything they could to bring it back only to be left with hate and nothing.

They were burden with the demon ability to live past what a human could, only to let that hate raise into something worse and disgusting. And how long will that cycle continue? How long would that go until the world is officially destroyed?

Kuroo gets up from his sitting position, looking up at the stairs.

Realization hits him.

                                                                                                †  †

He was constantly being watched, and he didn’t mind it. As long as he was free to do what he pleased in this small kingdom, he could care less that no one trusted him. He was given a small home, with a big yard to keep Galet in. The horse was finally becoming the old man, Iwaizumi was, and he needed the rest.

He pulled thousands of weeds from the unused yard, mixed the dirt as best as he could with the crappy shovel he was given, and he planted what he could, all to get rid of the thoughts that ran through him.

He had given up his sword to the queen, who apparently woken from a spell that entranced her to betraying her own people for Aoba Johsai’s own sake. Shed his armor and offered it all to the royals, telling them that he hadn’t have need for it now.

He wanted to prove his loyalty to his word. How he retires from the war and fighting, how he is now giving it all up just to forget.

Yet, even when he bought a few chickens to raise, and a donkey to help him sow the Karasuno soldiers had kept watch on him. There was a rotation in the military, sometimes he seen a few familiar faces, but sometimes they would disappear for a whole month so that Iwaizumi wouldn’t get to close to them.

The trusting kingdom was no longer so trusting as they were, not after all the lies they’ve been through.

Sometimes he would be watched by a man with long hair pulled back into a bum, his stare would always burn holes on Iwaizumi back. He must be someone who lost someone important, Iwaizumi thinks.

They never talk, and when Iwaizumi needs something he would ask someone else, someone who was willing to do what their queen had asked. Sometimes he would have to see Daichi on their weekly reports, proving that he wasn’t up to anything that could hurt Karasuno.

Then there was that boy in a white cloak, the one Iwaizumi gritted his teeth at, the one he wanted to yell and scream at.

But he held his ground, avoided the male no matter how much the mage wanted his attention Iwaizumi ignored him.

“You have a green thumb.” He would sometimes start to converse with him, but Iwaizumi had avoided each one, moving off to another task, walking fast because the mage was always a bit hesitant and slow.

He would be careful to not step on the little buds that sprouted, since he made sure each corner of the large yard was covered by something. Although Galet sometimes would escape his little stable to munch anything green.

Sometimes the mage would follow him; sometimes he would go away getting the hint. And those were the times Iwaizumi would call him back just to punch the mage, just to tell him that he was utterly insane. But Iwaizumi would calm down, he would release his rage to remember those same memories Bokuto had given him.

He was Kenma Kozume, the king of Nekoma, and that’s what scared Iwaizumi the most.

Kenma was supposed to be dead, and Iwaizumi would believe that some soul was reborn with the same face, that maybe it was just that. But the mage was marked with the same name, and held the same staff from the ones in Iwaizumi’s memories.

He would sigh and let it go, knowing that if he looked even a little interested, he would be pulled in to some shit he no longer wanted to be a part of.

There was also one more person that Iwaizumi had noticed every day without fail. The same little shrimp he had enlisted into the army himself to fight in the Datekou invasion.

He would pop up whenever he pleased, always showing his face just a bit so that he wouldn’t get caught. Unknown to Hinata, Iwaizumi had already acknowledged his presence at the very beginning of his visits.

Sometimes he would get scolded depending on who was keeping watch, and sometimes Hinata would continue to stare if there was no one there to make him run off to his home, to his own chores.

It was like that for a few weeks, but then, one day Hinata gets the courage to go up to Iwaizumi and ask him all sorts of questions that Iwaizumi did not want to talk or relive. Usually he would glare at the person asking question, scaring them off, but Hinata looked like a child, and Iwaizumi was not going to scare a kid off.

He would just keep quiet; sometimes telling Hinata to scram and go enjoy his youth, but Hinata would pester on.

And each day he would receive a cold answer.

That is until Iwaizumi was overly happy when he saw that his potatoes had grown a little too much over night. Hinata had cheered along with him, blasting about how cool the plants grew so quickly and huge.

They high fived each other and Hinata would start rambling about a girl named Yachi and how one time they were trying to grow something, they were at the very urge of giving up on seeing anything. But the very next day it was already a tree.

“Of course, it was kinda enchanted with Yachi’s power.” He mumbled to himself and Iwaizumi snickered at the little boy’s realization.

When Iwaizumi had went and watered and feed everything, Hinata being his helper, he dropped himself on a large stone near the exit of his home. Admiring they’re job well done. Hinata was breathing heavily beside him, complaining about how the sun was hotter than usual.

And Iwaizumi only smiled as he listened on.

Soon, the little male stopped talking and Iwaizumi could have sworn he had fallen asleep from all the work done that day, but when he glanced over at Hinata he sees that he was far from asleep.

His eyes wide and focused at the trees just ahead of Iwaizumi’s yard, his eyes focused but not staring at anything in particular.

“Why do you want to know so much about me anyways?” Iwaizumi asks his voice clear and loud to wake the boy up from his thoughts. Hinata whips his head towards Iwaizumi’s body, looking at him with surprise as he sits up straight, his legs crossing and hands clutching tightly at his ankles, eyes wide in admiration.

“There’s just too much on why, like wow, I mean well, you see. I’m kinda like you, only, I’m a little different, okay well, Im a lot of different, but then, I was like I could be like you and I mean, I heard so much, and I mean well, it’s just that I…” he starts to mummer into a tone that Iwaizumi could no longer understand.

He raises his brow and with a commanding voice he stops Hinata from losing his own mind.

“What do you want to know about me?” he asked next, looking at Hinata intently, as the boy looks back, wondering what he could ask to Iwaizumi.

“Where did you get your sword?” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes at the question, it was particular the first one, so he could have predicted what a boy Hinata’s age would want to know first.

He scratched the back of his head, wondering if he should reveal any information about Nysa, he knows it’s a place of quietness and solitude and they aren’t people who would want to deal with shit outside of their home so he keeps the answer simple.

“It was from a black smith named Saeko Tanaka.” He gives the boy her full name, maybe giving Hinata solely some information to go by if he ever wanted to meet the person that could shape metal and steal beautifully.

“You know Saeko?” A new voice enters their ears, both of the boys turn their head to the left, to see a tall blond look completely taken by surprise, another boy just behind him, peeking over the taller male’s shoulder.

Iwaizumi looks around himself, checking to see if there was anyone else the male could be looking at it, and once he realizes that there’s no one, he displays a confused expression, “Do you know who she is?”

“Blond hair, long lashes, loud,” Tsukishima listed off a few things he could describe the girl with, “somewhat absentminded.” He shrugs at the last one, and looking at Hinata’s expression he thinks the tall male was trying to be nice.

“Yeah, sounds just like here.” Iwaizumi mutters, wondering why he had known the woman, has he ever been to Nysa, but before Iwaizumi could even ask, the tall male took a step forward, looking a bit impatient all of sudden.

“Where is she? Was she healthy? Was she, by any chance,” Tsukishima starts to falter in his words, looking away from Iwaizumi, scared to ask one more simple question, “With a guy? Real tall, blond hair, brown eyes?”

Iwaizumi waits for the tall male to make eye contact, knowing he wouldn’t talk to someone if they were so much scared to receive an answer they asked for.

And when Tsukishima did, finding that he was a bit impatient when the man didn’t reply as quickly as he wanted, Iwaizumi opened his mouth to answer each question he could, “Yeah, she’s healthy, strong and healthy,” he repeats and looks down at his fingers, “but she wasn’t with anyone.”

He looked back up at Tsukishima, seeing the defeat fall in his shoulders and his hope being crushed. He returns to his expressionless state, nodding his head at Iwaizumi’s answers. Iwaizumi recalls a tale from Saeko, about a boy she fell in love with and his brother, and Iwaizumi wasn’t an idiot, he put two together easily. If the tall male had recognized Saeko’s name so quickly, than it couldn’t be any more obvious with the story that played in Iwaizumi’s mind.

“Don’t you hate your brother?” Iwaizumi asked with a curious glint in his eyes, “Didn’t you hate him? I remembered that you hated him for some odd reason.” Iwaizumi bends down to dust off all the dirt he can, he breaks eye contact with Tsukishima, missing the younger male’s reactions.

He jolts, his legs straighten at the accusations, and he looks down at Iwaizumi who peeks up, making eye contact. Tsukishima looks a bit troubled, while Iwaizumi has a look of indifference though his expression was both cold hard. He doesn’t know what he expected to see today, but having random, barely adults, visit him.

Tsukishima too, never expected this outcome of picking up Hinata; taking him back to the castle during training time. He didn’t expect to have a head on head staring battle with the Iwaizumi Hajime, nor did he expect to hear about Saeko of all people.

Yamaguchi stood quiet the whole time, looking between the convict and Tsukishima, afraid that the man he never really seen but heard all about, do something to hurt Tsukishima. But he too, as Hinata was, curious to see what kind of information Iwaizumi had about Tsukishima’s past.

Not that he needed to know anything, he has been with Tsukishima all his life, just the fact that someone he had never seen when they were younger could know was interesting as is.

The tall blood looks away, off to the side on the ground, away from Iwaizumi’s inquiring gaze. He thinks about the knight’s question, carefully and warily, at first he wants to say yes, when in reality he doesn’t. Although it was most likely that Iwaizumi is setting him up for something.

“You shouldn’t, not in any circumstance, you shouldn’t.” Iwaizumi answers for him instead, he pats his thighs once more before standing up straighter, “If you’re going to ask if he’s okay, I have to assume you don’t. But I heard you hated him.” He doesn’t tower over Tsukishima, but either way, Iwaizumi’s aura was intimidating.

“He ran away, letting those thieves go, he was a coward.”

“You and I both know he didn’t.”

Hinata and Yamaguchi looks between the two, wondering what the background of the conversation was, and how Iwaizumi had this kind of information in the first place.

“He ran away for a reason, that reason being that he let them go. He felt guilty, he couldn’t even say goodbye! Not even to his younger brother who was barely five!” Tsukishima clenched his fist, yet he still couldn’t look up at Iwaizumi, afraid that if he does, all his emotions would burst from Iwaizumi piercing eyes.

 “And what about you?” Iwaizumi growls, this time actually waiting for Tsukishima’s answer.  “Aren’t you a coward for never standing up for you brother? Obliviously you were the one who knew him best.” Iwaizumi glowers at the blond. “For all you could’ve known, he was taken hostage, they took him, killed him and left him in the woods to die, yet all you did was whine about how much of coward he was.”

Tsukishima’s head shots up, looking down at Iwaizumi with a menacing glare. He wants to retort, he wants to yell something, to hit him, but he can't. He couldn’t find anything to say either, because Iwaizumi was right, when everyone was blaming Akiteru, Saeko was the only who tried to clear up him. Someone who barely knew his brother was the only one. He clicks his tongue, trying to diffuse his anger. “At least I’m not a traitor.”

But Iwaizumi wasn’t having any of it, “Don’t fucking bright me into this, this is about you right now.” Iwaizumi shakes his head as he points at Tsukishima, knowing that the young adult was trying to turn the tables. But Iwaizumi had accepted his flaws, even before they’ve came. His mistakes too, it was all something he took full responsibility. “Saeko, you know her right? I’m sorry but she couldn’t find your brother, there was a witnesses saying he passed away from an incurable illness.”

He doesn’t bother fighting Tsukishima on this matter anymore, nor does he hide any details he knows. “I get it,” he whispers out, not quiet finish with his thoughts, “he ran away, but what else could have he done if he did let those thieves go? If he did, why didn’t the thieves come back at a later time to destroy the village at night? And why would he stay as well? Everyone despised him, even you did. How do you think he would live with the fact that no one wanted him?”

He pauses as he takes a step forward to Tsukishima, the taller male doesn’t take one back, but he shakes for a second, looking at Iwaizumi carefully. “There’s always a second side to every story, and you fucking sit and listen to it before you start pointing fingers.” Iwaizumi curses, not realizing how close he has gotten to Tsukishima; Hinata was backed up a bit, on alert and watching the conformation with unease. Yamaguchi doesn’t particular hide behind Tsukishima fully, but he was on the edge, ready to fight if it deems so.

“It would be best to control you anger Iwaizumi.” A cool voice slides in, as well as a silver sword between the two. Iwaizumi automatically backs away without looking at the newcomer, giving himself room to relax and breathe.

“I apologize.” He sternly says.

The man with the sword only flinches at the apology, it sounded so sincere, but that wasn’t the reason it spooked the male, it was the fact that it sounded inferior to him. Kageyama hides his sword back into his sheath. He bows his head out of respect to Iwaizumi, ignoring the stares he receives from the rest of the ground. Iwaizumi doesn’t mind it, before he would jokingly tell Kageyama to choose a side and stick with it.

Kageyama doesn’t take it as a joke, telling Iwaizumi how his alliance is with Aoba Johsai; he even ends it with a sir. His own voice with earnest, but he promised the Karasuno family that he will accomplish a job here. Or specifically a mage named Kenma, and Iwaizumi could not help but cringe when Kenma makes an appearance behind Kageyama.

“Hajime.” He whispers out, taking a few steps towards the knight, not at all bothered if he had crossed a line in Iwaizumi’s personal space.. He smiles at himself mentally, recalling a time how he was just the same when he was young and was supposed to somehow rule the country with his weak social skills. “Can you retell your entire story?”

“You’ve heard it a thousand times, why do you need to hear it again.” He responds quickly, on the defense, afraid that Kenma was going to do some crazy shit to him. And after having a farmer life for a while now, Iwaizumi doesn’t think he ever wants to go back, no matter how much he wants to go see the world again, to explore and fight, to laugh and never sleep, to hear the thunderous roars of animals, and to be close to the brink of death.

No matter how much he wants to see Oikawa again.

He never wants to go back, and the only thing holding him back was his resolve.

“I want to hear the story from you.” Kenma holds his stare on Iwaizumi, his large golden eyes staring down deeper than Iwaizumi had liked. He gulps once, and tries to avoid all types of contact with the mage.

“Then fuck off.”

“Fine,” Kenma quickly says, without fight, “but only if you answer me this one question.” Kenma makes an ultimatum, and that little glow in his eyes, Iwaizumi figures he already knew Iwaizumi was going to say no, giving him another option to answer. “I hear you’re a man with little fears, you entered Datekou walls, the most secured and highly defensive kingdom in the world, they hold wolves, bears, moose’s, you name them, three times to the size of an average one out here,”

“So what of it?” he cuts the mage off, but Kenma continues on with his list.

“You encountered dozens of water demons, fifty times the size of those in Datekou. You fought against the great demon Bokuto, you went into Nysa and came back alive, you came from Nereides, Cinis, I heard you even entered the Tamsiai Silva! You’ve seen death more than once, and you’ve stared down the Great Demon King of Aoba Johsai, so why are you so afraid to look at me?”

Everyone surrounding them watched Iwaizumi’s reaction, which wasn’t much. The man simply looks down on to the ground, looking at small bug crawling about, not at all caring if there was humans around it, knowing it could be killed under a second if Iwaizumi decides too.

But he doesn’t look at away from the bug, carelessly walking around, and its sensory organs indicating what’s good to climb and what’s safe to approach. It was brave; as he continues to march forward it reaches to the bottom of the border Iwaizumi was previously sitting on. It disappears from Iwaizumi’s line of sight, but that doesn’t mean the bug was shaking in fear of what it just passed. It carried on, even when no one was watching.

“What makes you so special?” Iwaizumi lifts up his head, finally meeting up with Kenma’s stare with his own strong glare. “Why the fuck, did you get to live, when everyone else had to fucking die?” What have you done to stop anything Kuroo has done to my kingdom? To my home, to my friends, my family, to my entire life!” Iwaizumi clenches his fist, his fingers tucked in, pinching the skin on his palm. He continues to list off what Kuroo had done, to wrong his life. “Where were you when he was fucking it all up?”

Iwaizumi knows Kenma’s story, but the mage’s past doesn’t being to explain why Iwaizumi’s present was falling apart. Kenma on the other hand, is surprised to hear Kuroo’s name, not all sure how Iwaizumi knew the two had any relations to one another. He bites his lower lip, grabbing his staff with both his hands, shaking a bit getting nervous. “I,” he stutters with his first word, unsure how to about answering Iwaizumi.

But each time he comes up with an excuse to tell Iwaizumi in his head, none of them sound good enough to share with Iwaizumi. Knowing that he wouldn’t accept anything from Kenma, “How do you know about Kuroo?” he asked, shyly, and he hates himself for acting so scared, he was someone with so much power, that he shouldn’t be someone who was scared of a man like Iwaizumi. But he reminds himself that Iwaizumi wasn’t just a man.

 “Seriously? I finally ask you a fucking question and all you can come out of it is how do I fucking know about Kuroo? How about you ask him yourself, fuck!” Iwaizumi screams, his arms throw themselves up, only to drop to his sides forcibly, turning around again with his fingers screwing with his hair.

Hinata pops up, trying to smile and calm Iwaizumi down, but the man turns away from the shorter boy looking at Kenma once again, “Does Kuroo even know you’re still alive?”

“No.” Kenma looks away from Iwaizumi, knowing the outcome of his answer could lead up to.

Soon, he feels his entire body being lifted from the ground, and Kenma looks down at the arm gripping at his collar, holding him up. “No.” Iwaizumi seethes, even with minor exercises, Iwaizumi had kept in shape, his strength being quiet notable when Kenma is off the ground.

No one dares to stop Iwaizumi, the guards in the far back only watch, their hands clutch to the hilt of their sword. But they stay calm when they see Kageyama had looked relaxed and was right in front of the scene.

“No.” Iwaizumi repeats, dropping the mage, his fingers relaxing in the air, and then dropping to his side again. He sits on the boulder and he wants to cry, but his eyes felt dry, too worn out to even let one drop out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter this time around, I'm sorry, but I've been quiet distracted....anyways, I'm having like crazy ideas right now, like I want to add to the story, but if I do, this story is gonna be a bit longer, just a bit, than planned. But it kinda fits ya know? so lets see what happens. 
> 
>  
> 
> I appreciate all the kudos and comments and love, and everything, like gosh, you kill me with you kindness, ya seriously do. It slays me all the time.


	18. Realization Falls On Us

“That’s enough.” Oikawa mutters, standing up from the wooden stole he had sat on, surrounded by Kyoutani’s body. The demon dog stands on his four legs, trailing behind Oikawa, following him closely as the king leads them both out of the tower. His long steps guide the king to his ruined castle, but Oikawa’s dull eyes refuse to acknowledge the destruction surrounding him.

Kyoutani is at his heels, his muzzle down and sniffing the ground for anything out of the norm.

Once they enter the castle, Oikawa walks a long length to the throne room, pulling the doors apart without so much touching the wooden doors. Letting his magical powers do the work for him just by forcing it at its will.

He looks up to see Kuroo, lazily slumped on the throne, there was no sting of pain in his chest, no actual emotion that dwells from within that makes him jealous and upset that Kuroo was sitting on his seat.

He only heads up the once white marble stairs, remembering the day Iwaizumi was knighted by his father, as well exiled by him as well. He remembers his mother sitting on the seat right next to the king’s throne, with her dress that was so simple yet breathtaking. He remembers the maids and the servants, he remembers the laughter and the smiles, he remembers the tension and the hate, he remembers his fallen first prince, and everything else.

One step after another brings back dozens of memories.

Standing in front of Kuroo, he glares at the demon who only stares back with a tired gaze. “Move.” Was the only thing that screamed in Oikawa’s crimson eyes, which swirl with power and hatred.

Kuroo only sits upright, his legs that were dangling off the arm drop to the ground, properly looking up at the king from the throne, Kuroo no longer sensing the depression that waved on the male’s shoulders, not even the light of the human that was once there.

“Who are you?” he asked his voice strong despite his weak appearance.

“Your king.” Oikawa picks up his glare, but his eyes never leaving Kuroo’s own golden ones.

Kuroo’s lips part, only for a second. Realization dawns at him, that there was no longer a human restrain on the demon before him. That the original Oikawa had no more strength to take over his own body, the corrupted heart had finally took its place and tainted his entire being, and now, there was no way getting Oikawa back.

“It took you this long to take over?” Kuroo mumbles, he plants his hands on the arms of the throne, trembling at the pain that shocks throughout his body. He moves away for Oikawa to sit on his rightful spot. It only then made sense, that this entire time Oikawa had sat down in that grave room he created was to destroy himself, then rebuild himself up to the demon he is now.

Oikawa swiftly turns when he stands in front of the throne, dropping himself on the hard chair a purple mist surrounds his feet, while boots, longer than one he had before appear at the bottom of his feet, creating the white material to his thighs. The white appears brand new, no longer covered in muck and grime. The same goes for his torn, blood stained clack. It replaces the fabric already there, appearing longer, on his shoulders to his ankles, covering Oikawa in black.

He develops a new coat as well underneath, with gold and red linings circling around the cuffs, collar and hems. It was long as well, reaching to his calves, in a navy blue color. The small demon skull makes itself known, clipping his coat together at the top. Oikawa crosses his legs, looking ahead of him, concentrating on nothing before him but the pebbles on the ground.

“We’re taking everything back.”

Kuroo doesn’t hesitate to answer back, “With what? We don’t have an army, and we don’t have the supplies, we don’t.” he’s cut off before he could go on with the listen that told them both they had nothing.

“Enough of the ranting,” he sneers at the demon, looking at Kuroo with an impatient glare. His canines had grown in size, and his blood thirsty eyes looked only more crazed.

“You do realize we lost right?” Kuroo doesn’t hesitate, he retorts just as quick Oikawa finished sneering at him. “We have absolutely nothing to get back what we lost, and we have nothing to gain back anyways,” his voice softens, realizing that this was the end, and that there was no need to go any further at this point.

“Were you not the one who wanted me here?” the demon king angrily scorns, “Did you not want this world to fall apart? Besides.” Oikawa looks ahead of himself, “there is so much to take in this world.” He black finger nail on his index taps only once against the marble arm of the throne. At that second, a gust of purple explodes from underneath them both, spreading about.

The entire castle changes without struggle, the browns turn to blacks, the whites turn into reds. The rumble on the ground zoom past them to reach where they once belong, once again forming into ceiling, but it’s no longer smooth with the beautiful paintings, but ragged and spikes pointed down. The earthly paintings change as well, the once humans, turn into melted figures, black and burnt, while the angels turn to demons, pitch forks and fire at their hands.

The statues outside, the ones with beautiful craved faces melt away, causing the smiles and small detail carvings look like they were frowning. The instruments that they played are disfigured, harps and violins looking nothing as they should. Whatever is left at the garden dies into black dust, trees no longer had leaves, and their brown trunks had the live sucked out of them, turning grey and dry.

There’s no life in or out of the castle, and as the once beige castle turns grey and black, the entire kingdom is now deprived of whatever color it once had. Even the bright blue banners burn away.

The red clouds above them darken in color, and Oikawa only smirks as he feels the power slip through him, causing the changes to happen inside his kingdom walls. He feels it all happening, and it gives him joy and excitement that he holds so much power to let things like this happen by the snap of his fingers.

“And it’s screaming out my name.” he mutters, he hides his lips barely with his long boney fingers, he wants to laugh, he wants to laugh so hard that even tears start to fill up the corners of his eyes.

“Just stop,” Kuroo shakes his head, “it’s not possible, just forget about it.” He mumbles to himself, his vision going blur as he refuses to acknowledge that it was himself that brought this upon humanity.

Oikawa stops his muffled laughter, turning to face Kuroo with wide eyes. The demon cat falls on to his bottom, looking at his own dark nails. “What’s wrong Kuroo? What has gotten you so tired?” the demon king inquires, leaning his face on his right hand, elbow on top of the right of the throne’s arm.

“All of it was in vain, it’s stupid that now that I’m about to disappear, that I realized this.” Kuroo laughs, even when what come out are just coughs, black liquid falling at the palm of his hands.

“I can revive you.” Oikawa tells him, looking bored at Kuroo but he clings to each word the demon says, “I can help you feel that power within you again.”

“No, I rather die.” He admits, “I’m too fucking tired of this Oikawa, and one day you’ll be too, it’s just an endless cycle.” He confesses, looking at Oikawa with a desperate look, but the demon king only laughs, waving the demon cat off.

“Nonsense,” he starts, “you and I are different.”

“We aren’t, it’s all the same.”

“It’s not,” Oikawa’s smile falls away, and it’s replaced with a disgusted frown, he stands from his throne and looks down at Kuroo who still sits on the cold floor. “We are completely different, you had this power,” Oikawa clenches his fist, then he swings his arm away from his body as he gets closer the demon on the ground, “and you threw it away, wasting it on something stupid like revenge.”

“And what, are you not obsessed with revenge as well?” Kuroo yells back, trying his best to show he wasn’t scared, because he sincerely wasn’t. He was only exhausted and wanted Oikawa to hear what he had to say, so he slides on the ground as best he could farther away from Oikawa as he gets closer.

“No, I don’t want revenge, I just want the world.” Oikawa’s sinister smile appears, when Kuroo’s eyes widen in fear. The demon king stretches his arm forward, grabbing on to Kuroo’s slender neck, and lifting him from the ground. “It’s just that simple Kuroo.”

“It’s never that simple.” Kuroo clenches his teeth, his right leg swings back than comes forth to hit Oikawa at his right temple. The kick’s strength was increased with the little magic Kuroo had restored, giving a thriving pain in Oikawa’s head.

He picks himself up from the ground to see blood trickle down Oikawa’s temple, the demon king looking angered. “So you’re picking the enemies side now?” he laughs hysterically, “That’s incredible Kuroo, that the one person who started this all is the one who wants to end it!”

“It was a fucking mistake, my mistake. So I have to be the one to fix it.” He wheezes, trying to hold himself up right.

“If it isn’t broken, than don’t fix it.” Oikawa growls, his fingers stretching as purple magic appears, turning themselves sharp and ready to pierce into Kuroo’s body to end his life.

“You have no army to reach your goal anymore Oikawa, there’s no people here to cheer you on, there’s no longer a façade to hide who you are, you are only in a disadvantage.” Kuroo tells him strictly, he takes steps back, knowing that he had no way of escaping Oikawa’s wrath.

“Loneliness isn’t a disadvantage,” he smirks, knowing the feeling all too well, it’s all he ever felt; it’s the only emotion he can recall. Even with those shared memories with his friends, with the people who adored and loved him, he only ever remembered the lonely moments. “Besides, the dead are always ready to be wake up, and the demons I’ve summoned were so lowly, I’ll just summon up bigger, stronger demons now.”

“You’ll die from exhaustion; demons like us aren’t as strong as the blood born ones.” Kuroo admits, pushing back the littlest of his energy for one final move.

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” His fingers flinch and Kuroo automatically falls into the _umbra_ the purple  figured spikes pass where Kuroo’s body once stood, hitting the castle’s walls causing it to shake. Oikawa curses, snapping his fingers to disperse the magic he sent flying, he turns towards Kyoutani who sits on his hind legs, looking at the conformation that happened before him.

“Kyoutani fetch Terushima.”

The demon dog’s eyes, that were once yellow was a dark orange, the rims of his eyes a dark red. Controlled by Oikawa magic, the demon dog huffs once, and dives into an _umbra_ as well, following the order he was told.

Oikawa stands alone in the throne room, looking at the open doors for a second longer before appearing in the underground of the kingdom. There before him was a large ball of demonic energy, black magic as it was renamed by humans. It circles around like the sun, occasionally having its small spurts of energy bursting through the surface.

Oikawa watches it carefully, thinking back how he stored it all so nicely, depriving every demon that needed it to survive expect Kyoutani, letting it grow stronger and bigger for one sole purpose, and that’s to bring out all those who died in vain, and those demons that clawed at the cages of hell to be let out and breathe.

† †

Iwaizumi sits out, in a wooden chair he had made himself, keeping him busy as his large farm grew more and more by the day but has not yet produced anything to harvest. He reads a familiar book that he has never let go off, never keeping it out of reach. It was Akaashi’s journal, one filled with hints and secrets, of ideas and information.

He has already read the journal more than a few times now. Yet he continues to read, and reread, and as he turns the page from the thick journal he lays his eyes on the most difficult reading of the entire journal, so he skims it once, and moves on to a new section. But then he frowns and thinks to himself about reading it again, and so he does.

He reads it, gaining no understanding once more, reading it again, and this time with a troubled mind. He pondered on what the words written by Akaashi could have meant, and what it was about in the first place. From the varies times he had read it, he understood that it was a story, but the tale had no climax, no beginning and no end. It was just like the rest of the journal, information. Yet it was in the same format as a tale meant for a child.

He goes back to read it, giving it one more try to see if he was able to get what the information had meant, and what exactly kind of tale it told.

_There is no such thing as accidents, or coincidences. Everything in this world has purpose, and everything that lives strives and dies for a reason. The fallen kingdoms fall and burn to ashes, as the birthing of a few increases in virtue. In order for this world to know and appreciate happiness, chaos must be ensured._

_There are prayers in the world that go unanswered, and there a few that are answered. There’s no chance on why some are selected while the others are ignored, there is neither allies nor enemies in that choice. Yet there is a conscious feeling that it is selected by chance, and no matter how one might not think so, the thought always surfaces._

_There a boy in white, who said there is no good in the world yet, brought good. There was a boy in black, who said that there is no bad in the world yet brought bad. They’re hypocrites to this world, yet without them the world would be nothing._

_One contained it’s abilities to a point that it caused destruction on an innocent home, while the other had spread his fingers evenly to bring fortunate upbringings to the rest of homes._

_They never stay in the same place for long, always traveling, but never apart. They annoy one another, to the point they would snap and cause fires. Yet together they are, and with the power that dwells inside them, they flourish._

_Not one land has been undiscovered, not one plant has been unknown. They use everything to the point of extinction, but they bring it back, reborn and refined._

_Yet, a tree, is where they always are despite the footprints they leave behind. The trunk, old but not thick is brown in summer suns, yet red in cold winters. Its leaves never fall; always green even in the cold harsh days, no fruits bear upon the tree, no flowers bloom at its tips._

_In a location of solitude, of what some believe to be death, lays the tree of delight._

_Lay the two boys who listen to prayers, by the end of it, they too have morals and perspectives; they too, have their own insights._

Iwaizumi groans, and shuts the book closed. He leans on his chair for a while before recalling all the musings that has happened to him.

A month had passed since Iwaizumi had seen Kenma, or anyone for that matter. Even the guard’s faces become unfamiliar, and Iwaizumi could not help but realize that whatever haven he was living in was soon thinning.

He water’s his plants; he feeds the chickens he had Hinata buy for him. Since there was always trouble each time he went out to the core of the kingdom to get anything. The little boy was always so helpful, so charismatic about everything it reminded him of Oikawa’s own personality when they were young.

How they both would get louder when their excitement grows. How their passion for traveling the world to help people were the same, and just like Oikawa, Hinata had always brought a smile on everyone’s faces. Even Kageyama who would fetch him occasionally would smile down at the boy when he wasn’t looking.

He enjoyed Hinata’s presence more than he would admit, since the small ball of sunshine had always brought back memories. And when they were in his mind, he had always let a few slip through his lips, telling Hinata a few of his own adventures.

And once he shared just one or two stories, Hinata would automatically start talking about everything else. Like the fact that he thought Iwaizumi was so cool, and how he was like err, and grr over there, and ha and bam, with the enemy soldiers. It brought back worse memories to Iwaizumi but it made him take notice of Hinata’s own thought of the world.

Even at the mistake of the Datekou invasion he now wished he never took part of, Hinata had only brought up the good side of it, praising Iwaizumi for his swordsman ship and what not, but never of the lives had he taken, or what happened on that day with the king of Datekou.

One day, Hinata even came over with his sword, a unique shape at that. He even let Iwaizumi hold it, the guards stiffened at Iwaizumi’s grimace, but he quickly looked away as he bounced the sword easily on the palm of his hand. He nodded his head, thinking that the weight was perfect for his own size, but comparing it to Hinata, it seemed too much.

“You can carry and wield this?” he asked, handling the sword back, and Hinata nods his head, eye’s wide in admiration as Iwaizumi twists the sword expertly back to Hinata.

“Yeah, but I can’t do anything like that!” he takes back, trying it himself, “How heavy is your sword? I always strap mine at my side, but yours looks too huge to do that! I remember you had one your back, right? I was so sad that you had to give it up! They even tried to give it to someone else here in Karasuno, but Kageyama was furious! So was I, but you should’ve seen him, he was like no!” Hinata rambles to himself, adding in explosion sounds for no reason, but he says it loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear.

Chuckling, the man pats down on Hinata’s wild hair. “Speaking of Kageyama, in all honestly I felt like he was going to be the only one who would talk to me, and I rarely see him at all.” Iwaizumi watches Hinata transition into a fighting stance, Iwaizumi makes note that Hinata takes any opportunity to practice even when he was mindlessly telling Iwaizumi something before.

“Yeah, well, they still don’t completely trust Kageyama, I mean Kenma does! But they don’t really trust Kenma either, if anyone they trust me and Aone! Oh do you know Aone?” Hinata’s sword play ends rather quickly, looking at Iwaizumi with more admiration in his eyes.

“Yeah, we used to be friends.” Iwaizumi quietly mummers, trying to move the subject along, Hinata doesn’t ask any more questions, once he asked the question he soon remembered what happened with Aoba Johsai and Datekou.

He nods his head quickly, understanding, trying to move away from the conversation he brought up, “Um, Kageyama always looked up to you, you know? I mean, he really wants to come over here and just talk about everything that’s going on in Aoba Johsai, but since Kageyama is still proclaiming he’s part of that kingdom, no one grants him permission since you’re part of Aoba Johsai too.”

Iwaizumi looks up from the ground, confusion rises as he looks up at Hinata carefully, “I’m no longer apart of Aoba Johsai.” He confesses, and Hinata abruptly looks over at Iwaizumi with shock.

“Did you?” Hinata stutters, his sword fallen but he grabs on to the hilt with a loose grip. “Did you give up on your kingdom?”

For some odd reason, to Iwaizumi, when Hinata had asked that question, something painful struck in his chest. He grits his teeth, looking away from Hinata’s sadden expression. He doesn’t know why the young boy was so upset at a god awful kingdom, but he was. Out of the two of them there, if anyone should be upset at Iwaizumi leaving Aoba Johsai, it should be him, not Hinata.

“But you’re like the symbol, you’re like the representative of that kingdom, if you give up on Aoba Johsai, then everyone is going to give up on Aoba Johsai!” Hinata drops his sword, tackling Iwaizumi, but the male doesn’t budge from Hinata’s smaller weight, Iwaizumi’s strength outweighs his by a large margin.

“Aoba Johsai is in ruins.” Iwaizumi tries to reason with him, but the boy shakes his head.

“No! No, it can be fixed! You have to save him, when I was younger I would hear about you all the time, you saved people right? You saved kingdoms, and homes, and and, you saved hope! You saved everyone! You can’t just give up on Aoba Johsai, not when it needs you the most!”

Iwaizumi flinches, his fist clenches and he hates himself because he wants to scream at Hinata for saying it so. That Iwaizumi had to put Oikawa’s problems on his shoulders that he was the one who needed to clean it up, even when the kingdom was never good to him, or his family. The false illusion of it being his home was far gone, and he refuses to bring it back into his heart. Even denying the small part in his heart, that wanted to go home.

“It’s not my,” Iwaizumi starts, but the small boy shoves Iwaizumi’s shoulders, shaking his head furiously before staring into Iwaizumi’s hazel eyes.

“It is! It is your responsibility! Aoba Johsai’s hope was carried on your shoulders! The one who made a name for the kingdom, the one who went out of the kingdom and represented the kingdom was you Iwaizumi! You made those smiles; you made them realize that Aoba Johsai was their hope!” He pauses, searching for something in Iwaizumi eyes for anything, but he finds nothing but denial.

“Oikawa, King Oikawa was an amazing king, I know because I was there, he took me in, and helped me! I saw him take in so many other people, even Kageyama! Even when Kageyama was a threat to his power, he took him in! Oikawa was the heart of Aoba Johsai, while you were the soul. Iwaizumi please, there’s so many people here who want to see their homes again. I know, I know when they look at you, it feels like they hate you. But deep inside, they’re waiting for something, something to hold on to!”

Hinata breaks into tears, but he doesn’t move away from Iwaizumi’s line of vision, never breaking away to show that he too, had his hope on Iwaizumi, that he would hold on to him for eternity to make Iwaizumi realize that he was faith.

“Iwaizumi-san,” A new voice speaks up, and the two turn away from one another to look of at Kageyama who had a troubled look in his face, afraid to bring up what he had wanted to. “I believe that Aoba Johsai can be saved, I’ve stuck with Kenma because he said it could be, as long as everything goes to how he says, Aoba Johsai hasn’t lost hope yet. I, I,” He stutters, looking away from the man he admires, “I know you’re tired, maybe the most exhausted out of all of us, but please, please understand, I have no evidence to prove it, but I feel as though we’re close to ending this story.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widen by a small fraction, Kageyama was always the strong, the brave and the leader, never backing down from anyone. At least not someone he didn’t think he could beat. He had always looked away from Iwaizumi to the very end, intimidated by the older man, even now he did, but this time, he looked up at Iwaizumi and stared him down.

Silence fell between the three of them; the guards watched them all in anticipation. Waiting for someone to break the ice, anything but no one does. One even considers coughing into his fist, but before he could even raise it Kageyama says another thing, reclaiming his posture. “They asked for your presence at the castle.” He bows, then raises, “Let’s go Hinata, we’ll take you there Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say a word, nor does he argue that he isn’t going. He takes a step forward, heavy in comparison to the ones that get lighter. But he breaks through and continues forth, following Kageyama and Hinata who lead him to the castle.

Hinata was right about the people here in Karasuno, how they would stare at Iwaizumi, constantly have whispers among themselves, talking about the man who could hear the entire thing easily.

He never makes eye contact with anyone, and he can’t reason with himself on why. He had his head bowed, lowered and away from those eyes of theirs, picking out each mistake Iwaizumi had made, and making it known for the whole world to see and hear. He bites his lower lip, struggling with trying to understand why he was acting this way.

It was a long, quiet walk. Ever since the little lecture Hinata had given him, the small boy had stayed silent; Kageyama was no different than usual. He hears another mutter of his name, this time he glances over, and there a mother bends to her child, holding her hand tight and whispering something to the younger girl.

Iwaizumi thinks he’ll receive a look of disgust, and hatred from the small child, he expected no less. Yet the girl’s eyes light up, her body lifts from the ground slightly, hopping to her toes as her fingers stretch. “No way!” is heard, and she smiles up at Iwaizumi, waving her free hand, claiming, “I wanna be just like you!”

Iwaizumi stutters in his steps, lifting his head up to see the girl look up at her mother. Iwaizumi follows her moments, and the woman smiles gently at Iwaizumi, her other hand holding on to a large basket, but what caught Iwaizumi’s attention was the bright green charmed necklaces of hers, one a lot of men and woman wore around their neck.

Just like Iwaizumi’s father, showing their loyalty to the kingdom of Aoba Johsai

“Iwaizumi-san.” Iwaizumi didn’t realize he stopped in his tracks, turning his direction to Kageyama; he nods his head, eyes wide as he continues to go forward. Not looking back to wave even the slightest to the mother and daughter, but he walks with more confidence, he lifts his chin up and continues to walk forward.

Iwaizumi enters the castle, the guards watching carefully as the man walks down hallways and corridors, twist and turns of the labyrinth castle. Or at least for someone new as him, he would think it was so complicated, for Hinata and Kageyama they lead him as if they had a map painted on their hand.

There was no painting, no art or flowers along the wall. The only light that shone in was from the sun through the large windows.

They stop by a large door, bigger than the rest he had seen in the past, and Kageyama knocks on it only twice, and without so much a word, enters. Hinata lingers a bit, looking back at Iwaizumi carefully, but the man doesn’t look back down at Hinata, head high he takes the step forward to the room.

“Iwaizumi,” the voice freezes him in his spot, staring down the one person he didn’t expect to see in this castle. Hinata slips through from behind him. Kageyama takes stance behind Kenma at the side of a long table, while Hinata goes to stand by a silver haired male who was at the other end of the long table, sitting next to the queen herself before coming back and taking a seat at the end.

But none of those people interested him. The one sitting at the edge of the table, looking like death, gives him a sly grin. Impulse takes over him, not realizing that his fist had somehow made contact with Kuroo’s face. Everyone sits at the edge of their seats, Daichi, who stands behind Michimiya, hesitates in his movements, wondering if he should move or not to defend Kuroo.

“Fuck, would you pick a side?” Kuroo groans, cradling the side of his face turning to look at Iwaizumi, his other side unprotected, and Iwaizumi lands another punch at the opportunity.

“Fucker,” Iwaizumi shakes his wrist, getting rid of the pain at his knuckles, “would you?” he repeats Kuroo’s own question, waiting for the demon to explain to him, what the actual fuck is going on, and why in the world was Kenma so at peace with himself next to the queen.

The room suddenly stays silent, waiting for someone to land another punch to actually start the conversation. “We’re actually just as confused as you are Iwaizumi.” The silver haired male breaks the silence, the only one not waiting for another action to happen. “I would also like to know what is going on.” Sugawara looks over to Daichi who gives him a nervous smile.

“Kuroo was found in the nest room by Kageyama. He was in a coma for an entire month; he only regained conscious three days ago, Kenma is the only one who had spoken to him since. Kenma also asked up to gather everyone up, to get everyone to hear what Kuroo has to say.” Daichi helps Iwaizumi with the most basic understanding of what was going on, but the male doesn’t take his eyes from Kuroo, and Kuroo doesn’t take his eyes away from Iwaizumi.

His eyes scream, “He’s alive” to Iwaizumi, that dumb love struck smile gives away that hint that he’s thinking of Kenma, and of course no one there knows of either Kuroo or Kenma’s origin. Iwaizumi gulps, trying to restrain himself from punching Kuroo again, because he really fucking wants to, for all the shit he’s done, and to fucking switch sides now that Kenma was back with him.

“Congrat, fucking ulations.” Iwaizumi grits his teeth, and that’s when Kuroo drops the love act, despite it showing his true feelings he looks down dropping his hands down from his now throbbing cheeks. He smiles half-heartedly, and looks back at Iwaizumi, telling him he was sorry with that pathetic look.

“Don’t.” Iwaizumi shakes his head, and no one around them but Kenma understands what’s going between the two of them. “Don’t fucking give me that look, you think you can say sorry after trying to kill me twice?” He wants to say more, so much more, but he knows he’ll be interrupted by someone to intervene and get back to why Kuroo was here.

“You’re right, pretend I never said sorry.” Kuroo nods his head, but his solemn look stays, his eyes giving Iwaizumi sympathy pisses him off, “I wouldn’t ever agree with anyone who,” he pauses licking his lips once before looking back at Iwaizumi, he doesn’t say a thing, instead he bows his head again and heads towards Kenma, standing behind him like Kageyama, “we have so much to talk about Iwaizumi.”

But before anyone could ever get a word in, someone else speaks. One Iwaizumi recognized who always gave him an attitude he was used to ignoring when he was on guard duty. “I don’t understand why Iwaizumi is here, he is no help to us.”

“He is.” Kenma silences Asahi fairly quickly, impatient finally rising as he looks over at Kuroo, “there are important matters to discuss about that Kuroo had brought with him from Aoba Johsai. I apologize in advance about the lack of knowledge and trust you have in Kuroo, but please, right now all you need to know is that Kuroo is now on our side.”

Kenma says to everyone in the room, but his golden eyes stay with Iwaizumi. For the man knew more of both Kenma and Kuroo, especially Nekoma than anyone else in the room. “As I predicted Oikawa wants to take over the world, even with no army he plans to rise in power by taking over other kingdoms closest to Aoba Johsai.”

Sugawara shook his head, “I’m sorry, but we barely know who you are Kenma, and we know plenty of Kuroo and Iwaizumi, we can’t simply follow anything as you say.” His soft brown eyes speak the truth, telling the mage what everyone else had in their mind. That there was no trust in Kuroo or Iwaizumi, even less from a silent mage.

Kenma sighs, relaxing his shoulders as he nods his head. “I understand, but there’s no time for introductions and clarifications, we need to hurry up soon, or we might be too late.”

“We have time,” Kiyoko interrupts, her own blue eyes watch Kenma carefully, pleading with him that they need this more than ever.

“We don’t,” Kuroo interrupts, “Oikawa is thinking of rising the dead, we need to hurry this up before that happens.” Mummers are heard at the sidelines end, eyes all widen as they look at Kuroo’s pale complexion, his own golden eyes filled with nothing but the truth.

“What do you mean?” Ennoshita, sitting beside Sugawara rises at the question, his body tremors slightly at the signal thought of all those people he could summon, “Is that even possible?” He looks down at Kenma, who shyly looks away. Not wanting to give the news while making eye contact with anyone, refusing to see the defeat in anyone’s heart.

“With what Kuroo had explained to me, Oikawa indeed can make it into a possibility. It may not be easy, but Kuroo has been asleep for an entire month with that information playing in his mind, that means Oikawa had an entire month planning how to do exactly that. That’s why we need to hurry this up, so I’ll cut it short. Kuroo is no longer an enemy, I know, I know he did terrible things, but right now he’s helping us stop Oikawa.”

“Why the sudden change of heart?” Iwaizumi breaks out, looking at Kuroo with his arms crossed, “You were so pinned in getting revenge on the entire world.” He stares down at Kuroo who looked up at him with a smile, one filled with grief and defeat.

“That’s a story for another time,” Kuroo coughs into his fist, looking down at it his hand had spots of a black liquid. He smiles down at it, wiping it away on his red tattered clothes, “I’m actually dying right this second, there isn’t much time to explain everything.”

Daichi eyes widen, he takes a step forward but the queen raises her hand in the air, stopping him from moving. “Okay, then let’s hear it, what do you plan to do Kenma.” Placing her hand back down on top of the other on her lap, the queen patiently waits for Kenma to speak, knowing the boy would like to gather his words together before saying a thing.

“Oikawa plans to take over the smallest of villages around him, one big checkpoint being Kitagawa Daiichi.”

“It is at its worse.” Kageyama understandingly nods his head, ever since the royalty was driven out, the kingdom has been nothing but chaos, of course when Aoba Johsai saved what it could it was reborn, only to fall when Aoba Johsai did as well. Unlike Karasuno, Kitagawa didn’t know what to do at the fall of Aoba Johsai, and started to panic to a length of utter disarray.

“After that, we don’t know whose next. It has been said that Ushijima has been killed in battle, but there is no actual prove that is the case. But at the moment, Shiratorizawa has no king, nor heir. It could be Oikawa’s next target, although that doesn’t mean they don’t have an army that can still fight.” Kenma ponders out loud.

“Karasuno would be next.” Eyes then dart towards Iwaizumi, looking at him because his statement, and await an explanation of some sort. “I tried to go back to my parent’s hometown in the mountains Iwayama,” Hinata flinches at the name, but he remains silent, “the entire place is gone, like it never existed in the first place, but the path that helps them cross the mountains is still there, and it leads right to Karasuno, no doubt Oikawa would use it if he wanted to.”

Kenma nods his head, “That would be the most likely choice,” he looks up at Kuroo who looked tired but he nods as well, agreeing with the entire thing.

“I don’t understand, what are we going to do about it? How are we going to stop Oikawa?” Asahi sits straight in his own chair, next to Ennoshita, and looking at Kenma and Kuroo for answers. Even Iwaizumi had that question playing in his mind.

Kenma taps his fingers against his wooden staff; his eyes trained at the top, the cat shaped head had always somehow gives him a reset signal to relax and think about things first and not to panic straight away. Looking away from the staff, he looks towards Iwaizumi who watches with the same glare.

“Kuroo had something within him that kept him alive all these years. He somehow transferred that power into Oikawa,” he looks away from Iwaizumi, now looking at nothing in particular as he bites his lower lip. His fingertips still gracing the staff with little taps. “But that power did not belong to either Kuroo or Oikawa, and there’s a large chance that we can get the owner to take it all back.”

Iwaizumi lifts his harden gaze, realization hitting him far too quickly, “You mean to say that the thing that destroyed Nekoma, it was an actual being?”

“I believe so yes.” Kenma nods his head but he never looks at Iwaizumi, thinking to himself about other things that will come up in this conversation later.

Kuroo shuffles in his spot and looks over at Iwaizumi, “Now that’s it’s almost all gone, my physical body can’t really keep up with my human age.” His eyes were sunken, the black bags underneath was quiet noticeable to everyone in the room as well. The room is silent for a while; everyone doesn’t know what to say next, since there was a million questions and confusion rising in everyone.

But Hinata had one important one that everyone had shoved back in their minds, “If there is a being or whatever you guys were saying, that owns the darkness, then where is it? How can we find it?”

Kenma looks over at Hinata, his eyes focused on Kenma only, and the mage smile’s softly. “I’ve had a few of my old friends look into it for me, I always thought that maybe the dark magic did belong to someone else, but there was a chance that it didn’t. When Kuroo arrived I was doing a few tests, and found that there is an original owner, and I have a few ideas in where they may be located at.”

“We can’t assume it’s a safe plan.” Michimiya brings the attention back to her, “We might not be able to locate the being, and if we do, there’s an off chance that the being won’t do as we say, if anything it could kill everyone looking for it, if it destroyed an entire kingdom if I recall correctly.”

Kenma nods his head, agreeing with the queen that there was a large percentage that the entire thing can be a bust. They couldn’t rely on one thing only, they had to make sure they had more plans to execute if something were to fail, but Kenma had already thought of a plan if plan A was a no go. “My old friends are not only looking for the being as we speak, but they are also convincing different villages with small armies, even ones from another land to come fight with us. Shiratorizawa was going to be our biggest alley, but the kingdom has been closed off and we can’t get any information from within to know their standing.”

“You had this already planned out?” Iwaizumi asked, crossing his arms. “Plan b is a war?”

“Yes, since I resurfaced in this world I had taken caution of Oikawa’s rising power and Kuroo’s careful planning. I made sure to make plans that can work now, but it would take more days to work on while Oikawa achieves his new goal.”

“Why didn’t you ever stop them when everything was still at peace?” Kageyama speaks up, a question that has been on his mind ever since Kenma had promised him the peace that they all once had.

“Kuroo was still corrupted to the core with the darkness within him, and Oikawa had one of the strongest armies, with the strongest generals and commanders.” He hints at Iwaizumi and Kageyama, the two bow their heads, knowing that if anyone were to stop Oikawa at that time, the two of them, with the rest of their team would also push forward and destroy anything that prevented Oikawa’s goal from being achieved.

“But back to Hinata’s question,” the mage looks up at Hinata once more, “We would only send a few of us, I need to be included in the group for I have the power to help send the darkness back, while a large portion of you need to stay and guard Karasuno with its upmost strength.” Just in case the war erupted early, he wanted to say, but everyone already knew from between the words he had told.

“And who do you have in mind?” Michimiya probes, “I think both you and I know that I need my men here. They know Karasuno more than anyone here, and they’re trusted by the soldiers than someone like,” she looks over at Iwaizumi but she doesn’t say a word after. Iwaizumi doesn’t bother with any words as well.

“I would only need one of your men.” Kenma comforts her with his request, “I will take Aone, Kageyama, and Iwaizumi since none of them had pledge alliance with your kingdom, and they also have the skill sets I require.”

“I’ll go then.” Daichi proclaims, but he’s easily shot down when Kenma shakes his head.

“No, out of everyone here, I feel as though Kuroo trusts you more than anyone. Kuro,” he hesitates, “Kuro can’t travel with me, he’s far too weak, and I’m surprised he’s standing here beside me.” He doesn’t look up at his childhood friend, afraid to see the weak expression on his friend, one he had never seen before, and refuses to believe it was stitched upon Kuroo’s face.

“Then take Asahi, he’s one person I trust with my entire being that can fight just as good as the other chosen people.” Michimiya raises her hand to signal Asahi but Kenma shakes his head once again, causing everyone to wonder exactly who he had in mind.

“No, Asahi is a great soldier but this is also about having a pure heart. Right now Asahi has a grudge directed to Aoba Johsai for taking away his beloved friends.”

Tsukishima, who has been quiet the entire time, sitting by Kenma clicks his tongue, “Don’t say that crap, Aone had his entire kingdom taken away,” he looks over at Iwaizumi, “His friends and king were even killed by a man in this room.” Iwaizumi eye’s glaze over from Tsukishima to Aone, both male’s upright body stay strong, never showing a weakness between the two.

“True, but Aone is different. He and Iwaizumi have a similar experience. Both their kingdoms and loved ones have been taken away from them. Both their hearts have been aching in the same way. Aone as well has been slowly accepting Iwaizumi’s actions, no not forgiving, but slowly understanding why Iwaizumi did what he did.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t say a thing, even looking away from Aone as the stoic man looks over at him. They’re both silent, not letting anything be said for they both could not stop reliving that day in their minds.

“Then who do you recommend?” Michimiya breaks the tension in the air, ignoring the fact that there was a target painted on Iwaizumi’s head and looking back at Kenma who looked up from Iwaizumi to the queen with a soft expression.

“I would like to take Hinata Shouyou with me.”

† †

Iwaizumi watches Kenma carefully, how he moves and how he acts when the table gasped at the suggestion. How he moved his eyes away from the Karasuno people who took the conversation away from him. Not at all annoyed but tactful, thinking about how the conversation would go and finding each path and reply he could use.

He explained to everyone that he intends for Iwaizumi to go as well, but the man there didn’t even agree to such plan. He remained silent as the conversation moves forth with a new topic, of who in Karasuno should go. Only a few seconds go by, before anyone could slap their hands against the wooden table beneath them and reject Kenma’s request.

Hinata stands at his seat, at the edge of the table, only a few feet away from Iwaizumi. He exclaims that he would honor to go on such a trip with Kenma and everyone else, and no one tells Hinata he can’t go. Because they knew deep within their hearts that the boy would sneak off anyways, and that he was at the age where every boy who wanted to travel, traveled.

Kenma nods his head, a small smile playing at his lips. He has a hefty care for the boy, Iwaizumi notes, most people do. The young boy had drawn so much attention simply using that bright smile of his and befriends any living creature that could catch his attention.

For extra cushion, Kenma tells the queen that Hinata could learn a lot, and the boy was surprisingly growing far too quickly that it wouldn’t be right to keep him restrained in Karasuno. He may have seen a bit of the world when the Datekou invasion had started but there was too much going on in their environment that Hinata had barely learned a thing.

“What better master, than a swordsman like Iwaizumi?” He means no offense to the Karasuno people, but they lacked something Iwaizumi had years’ worth, actual experience in the battlefield, either it is in the snowy mountains of Datekou, or the large crashes of endless seas, Iwaizumi had it all.

But that didn’t necessary mean Iwaizumi wanted to comply. He had dropped his sword at the queen’s hands, promising himself that there was no longer a need to carry something he will never wield again. So he looks up from Hinata, eyes emotionless as he opens his mouth to say something to Kenma.

But something struck him, snapping his mouth shut and his fist clenched tight as his arms stay crossed together. He looks to the ground and his gaze wobbles at recalling the little girl, her face covered in dirt and waving her hands around, claiming she would be someone strong as Iwaizumi. About the fact that everyone, or well, most people from Aoba Johsai, are still awaiting for something to happen.

At first Iwaizumi wanted to brush it off, but the words of Hinata brings him back. Not only that but what of Mako had said in Nysa. Iwaizumi had made a promise to Oikawa, to follow him until the end. He gulps, biting his lower lip, rethinking what he has been doing these past few months.

Had he gone to waste? Or should he have even asked himself that question, Iwaizumi looks up at Kageyama who was listening in to whatever Michimiya was saying. Kageyama still had hope for his kingdom, the idea of bringing back Aoba Johsai was now within Kageyama, and not Iwaizumi. He never believed that Aoba Johsai can be brought back, or, he would like to believe that it would never rise up.

Because it couldn’t without Oikawa.

His eyes widen, looking towards Kuroo, recalling those words the male had once said to him, about how Nekoma could not survive without Kenma, about how could the world could relax as their home fell apart. Aoba Johsai was a kingdom that had always tried to save everyone else, but when Aoba Johsai needed the help itself, only one man actually wanted to help, but everyone else had ignored it, thinking it was Aoba Johsai’s own fault.

Iwaizumi simply just refused to accept that Aoba Johsai can be saved, because the only way it could was when Oikawa was out of the picture as king. He refused that the world was changing to one he didn’t know, and he refused to believe that it could go back to how it was. How simple it used to be.

He hated Kuroo, for his intentions didn’t make any sense to him, he refused the idea of Kuroo he felt sick to the stomach, but only to realize now that he was just exactly like the demon cat.

Iwaizumi still had no explanation on how Kuroo became what he was today, but in all honestly the two of them were the knights in shining armor for their king. They grew up with one another, and Iwaizumi wants to laugh at how similar they both were. He wants to throw up, and laugh some more after that, because the one thing he didn’t want to be, he was already becoming.

Those villagers, who look at him for hope, only did because Iwaizumi had Aoba Johsai stitched in his heart. The symbol tattooed on his forehead, and a label on his back, exclaiming that he, just like Oikawa, had the kingdom’s future on their shoulders.

Iwaizumi had somehow convinced himself that Aoba Johsai was just another kingdom, that it bared no name to him. He had somehow convinced himself that he was nothing, just a name on a body that traveled around the land, and then some. That he had no responsibility that he helped the kingdom stay growing.

He scoffs, finding it incredible that he had lied to himself all along, and was so convincing, that he hasn’t seen the truth until now.

Looking back up, with more color in his eyes, and more pride on his back. “I would like to make a formal apology.” His voice is deep, and it sounds all over the room, loud and clear. Eyes turn his direction, Kuroo’s eyebrow perks up and Kenma looks unfazed as always but Iwaizumi doesn’t notice it at all.

And Karasuno was only a kingdom trying to keep away from the path Iwaizumi had taken both he and Oikawa.

He makes eye contact with the Queen of Karasuno, and the woman looks just back with a determined look. “I know what I have done in the past to give you all the reluctance to accept me, I may not be the person who took your friends away,” he glances briefly at Asahi, “I may not be the person who ordered an evil deed, and I may not be the person who took away your homes.” He bows his head, “But as my liege resides in Aoba Johsai, I take full responsibility of the deaths of families, religions, kingdoms and everything else that had been wrongfully taken away.”

Iwaizumi now understands that Aoba Johsai was indeed his problem as it was Oikawa’s, that it was his weight to carry and that the day he took Oikawa’s pledge, he had promised to protect and serve Aoba Johsai. Maybe not directly as he did before, but in order to save his home, thousands of people’s home he would indirectly bring back Aoba Johsai into their hands. “If I don’t die in this journey, and if nothing goes to how Kenma plans,” the corner of his lips twitch as he pronounces the male’s name, “Not only will I give up my sword once again, but I will give up my life to you Queen Michimiya.”

“Iwaizumi-san!” Kageyama staggers, his hand raises as he wants to reach out for Iwaizumi but they’re feet apart, far in order to reach the male.

Rising his head, he looks over at the queen. “I’ll make sure no harm comes to your kingdom, that nothing will ever touch it.” He promises it on his life and the queen looks surprised, but she bows her own head.

“What has happened in your life to want death as punishment Iwaizumi?” She says in a soft tone, but it was fierce nonetheless.

“I don’t want to die m’lady; it’s only to motivate me to try even harder for the people’s lives at stake here.” Iwaizumi replies without hesitancy, his shoulders stiffen. Not because he wasn’t relaxed, but he wanted to show everyone in the room that he was not joking around, and that he found a new resolve, one far from the one he wished upon months ago, the one that wasted him away.

“I’m glad.” She picks up her chin to look over at Iwaizumi, “then I shall too ask you for forgiveness.” Kiyoko frowns at her words, turning her view towards the shorted haired queen, asking her that she should do no such thing, but the woman shakes his head, waving Kiyoko off, “I too, did nothing to you, but I ask forgiveness that you need to bear more responsibility on your shoulders, after the tells I’ve heard from you, I believe you need an eternal break.”

“Not more, I’ve had this responsibility; I only refused to acknowledge it until now.” Michimiya smiles once again at Iwaizumi’s response bowing her head and leaning back against her chair, happy to hear that the complicated man he was; was once again fixed and puzzled together. She knew she was hard on him since his first day he was here, only out of fear that something could happen to her kingdom once again.

But now, as the days had passed she can finally feel lighter from Iwaizumi’s promise. Something in the man’s words screamed sincere and were extremely pure to the heart.

The meeting was adjourned once Kenma had told everyone of plan b, Iwaizumi was surprised to hear that Kenma had once again reconnected with everyone from his council in Nekoma. Completely forgetting that the male had once known Yaku, but he refused to talk to him in the court room about anything of it.

Knowing his conversation with Kuroo and Kenma would come in a later time, specifically tomorrow, before the five of them would leave Karasuno in the afternoon.

As everyone left the room, minus Kenma and Kuroo, and the queen with Kiyoko behind her, Michimiya had called in Kenma for one last question, “I still don’t understand mage, why pick Hinata over Asahi, if Iwaizumi is as accepting of his flaws, Asahi would surely forgive him over time just as Aone will in your travels.”

Kenma stands still; his expression soft and relaxed, looking to the ground Kenma tilts his head to the right. “Well, in all honestly, Aone has a more troubled heart than Asahi, and in order for the man to clear his conscious he needs to spend time with Iwaizumi. As for Hinata, there’s something more than what meets the eye. He’s growing far too quickly, learning faster than everyone else in his swordsman ship, and I still can only see a pure heart in the boy despite him wanting to end Oikawa’s regime.”

Michimiya looks confused, not at all quiet understanding why traveling with Hinata would help the boy or Kenma in any way, but the mage looks up at the queen, making contact with her brown chocolate eyes, “I believe that Hinata will be the one to kill Oikawa.”

The queen gasped, looking startled yet unconvinced with what the mage had to say.

But Kenma moves along, ignoring the fact that she had wanted more of an explanation, but Kenma could not give one. He couldn’t even explain why he believed Hinata would be the one to end it all.

Kuroo walks by his side, his arms slung around Kenma’s shoulder, more for support than anything else at the moment. “It seemed like it worked out as planned, I really didn’t think Iwaizumi would be solely convinced so easily to fight alongside you.”

Kenma nods his head, a little sadden that he had told Hinata to tell Iwaizumi those words once they alone, pushing the idea that Iwaizumi was indeed the hope, the soul as he recalled telling Hinata of Aoba Johsai. It may not be a lie, but having those words come from Hinata and not him, would greatly impact him more.

He didn’t think Iwaizumi would have an epiphany inside the meeting room so quickly, but he was glad he did. He would no longer have to worry about Iwaizumi joining the crew. “Even if I tricked him into making him see the way I do, I feel as though he’s going to want more answers about us though, and he’s rather impatient when he has it in his reach, so I would think he’ll talk to us soon.”

“I have no problem spilling secrets.” Kuroo laughs heartily, despite the pain that erupts his entire being. He pulls Kenma closer to his side, thinking it of just support for his weight, but it was more for his spirit and mental wellbeing, glad he can hold Kenma like so, in case he didn’t wake up to the next morning.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? I can answer any question...I also can make chicken..I make some good chicken..or cookies..


	19. Leaving out the Past

When Kuroo was first discovered in the throne room, unconscious and on the ground, barely breathing Kenma was struck frozen in shock, confused and stupefied on what to do. He looks up at the man that tells him the urgency of Kuroo’s appearance, but the mage stays still, and unresponsive.

Daichi finds no patience within himself, tapping his feet and rolling on his heels as if he was waiting for any kind of instruction from Kenma, but when he realizes that there wasn’t going to be any, he pushed himself away from the door frame and heads back to the throne room to retrieve Kuroo.

Kenma stays where he is, his vision never leaving the spot Daichi had stood in moments ago.

The general drops on to his knees as soon as he gets close to the demon. His breathing was audible, but it was shallow and much to slow. He slips in his arm underneath the demon’s knees, pulling them close as he does the same of the man’s back. The demon’s head collides with Daichi’s chest, and not even a sound comes from the demon.

The Queen and Sugawara watch the entire exchange happen, not saying a word until Daichi’s back was to them, grunting at the weight of the taller being, but pulling through as he heads towards an empty chamber, which they now had plenty of since the renovation of the castle.

“What are you doing?” The queen finally speaks up, hastily as she pulls her long dress a bit up to give her more freedom to run in, catching up to Daichi’s side, “Whatever this demon is doing, it could all be a trap!” she warns Daichi.

But the general shakes his head, his sight never leaving Kuroo’s pale form, covered in bruises and scars, far too dark and deep to be called normal. “I doubt someone this heavily injured could pull of a trap, he might be dying Queen Michimiya.”

“Dying or not, he’s one of the enemy, he’s the reason we are being pulled into this mess Daichi!” Sugawara, on the opposite side of him, advices him. The general knows all too well of the feeling of hatred towards Aoba Johsai, but miraculously he had a soft spot for the demon, if he liked it or not, his heart tugged at seeing Kuroo like this.

“When I was captured, he was the only one there reviving me,”

“He’s the reason you were there in the first place.” Sugawara speaks out his own thoughts, not letting Daichi finishes his; which irritates the man, because he knows, he knows what they’re all thinking, and he knows they are all justifiable. Yet he could not let go of the feeling he had towards Kuroo’s broken form.

“Please,” he mutters, as he continues to quicken his pace towards a room he had in mind, pushing the door open and heading towards a bed with a lay of dust on its sheets, but he doesn’t care at the moment if it was hospitable or not. He just needed Kuroo to be placed on something comfortable. “Please trust me.” He turns towards them both, and the queen and Sugawara see that Daichi was not going to let this one go.

Sighing, Sugawara is the first to give in; he always is when it comes to Daichi anyways. “Where’s Kenma?” he asked, leaving his gaze to be more determined in fixing the demon up, “He should be able to heal him right?” He remembers plenty that the mage had helped Yachi, they’re own mage because as successful as she is now. He was also a great help when it came to the aftermath of war with Shiratorizawa.

Daichi only shakes his head, and that’s enough to set Daichi into confusion, “I think, there’s something Kenma is hiding.” He wipes his sweaty hands on to his trousers, “Something about Kuroo that he won’t tell us.” He confesses, always picking up the odd quirks the mage would do each time a familiar demon’s name would come up. But he had always kept his mouth shut, already knowing the mage would only shy away, disappear to a location Daichi would not be able to reach him in.

“And what is that exactly?” Sugawara presses, thinking that Daichi has more information. But the general stays silent, looking back down at the demon on the bed. His breathing was still shallow, but it was now noticeable, his chest falling down and rising up calmly. Daichi sighs, dropping the tension in his shoulders as he looks over to the queen who had stayed silent by the door frame. Her delicate fingers were gripping the grey stone frame, her eyes locked on Kuroo with worry.

“We need to find someone to tend to him.” Daichi proposes the first step, but it only snaps the queen’s attention back to him, her eyes filled with unsureness, but Daichi pleads to her silently, to trust him as he has trusted her in the past. But before the man could say a word, someone else stands behind the frame, someone exactly that could help Kuroo.

Daichi stops his thoughts, looking over the woman’s shoulders to see the mage; unhooded of his white cloak. He himself is peering over the queen, his eyes widen in concern for the demon on the bed. He’s hesitant in his steps, but the mage eventually musters the courage to stand at the side of the bed, looking for any large visible wounds throughout his body.

Daichi takes a step back, letting the mage do his expertise. Kenma only see’s cuts and bruises dappled on the man’s once dark complexion, now pale from the lack of energy inside him.

Kenma reaches out; his long fingers shake as they hover over Kuroo’s unconscious body. He bites his lower lip, and his golden gaze never leaves where he wants to rest his hand on the demon. Softly, one fingertip at a time, he places his entire hand on top of the demon’s chest, and with a small push of his hand, Kenma feels a faint heart breathing he sighs himself in relief.

He whispers a few words under his breath; Daichi bites his lower lip from impatience. But he keeps shut, glad that Kenma was here in the first place, and he didn’t want to say a thing that might cause the mage to retreat back to where he had come from. A beautiful light glows from underneath Kenma’s hand, enveloping Kuroo only once before it disappears in thin air.

Daichi’s own gaze follows up Kenma’s arm, looking at him carefully wondering what has been done. But he lets his lower lip go as soon as the frighten look on Kenma’s face becomes apparent.

Kenma swiftly turns around, asking everyone to leave the room. The queen hesitates, but the mage solemnly swears that her kingdom was not in harm’s way. And he would protect it with his entire being if so need be. She curtly nods, before lowering her sight, upset about the entire ordeal that has occurred. Since she knew nothing of magic, she really could not have done anything to reassure herself.

So she only could stay quiet.

Daichi, occasionally Sugawara, would come to leave water and food for the both of them; for cleaning and drinking purposes. Unlike Sugawara, Daichi would stay behind the closed door a few minutes, maybe ask a question or tow, but each time he did, he failed to retrieve an answer back, leaving him in distaste.

This routine occurred for a few days before food was no longer being supplied to them, Kenma had refused to eat, and Hinata had once mentioned them not to worry for his wellbeing. Kenma was never the type to have a big appetite to begin with, and he really didn’t need food to survive in the first place, it was more like pleasure than an actual need.

Water though, was a must. Kenma sometimes even spoke and asked for more than what was given, Yachi had informed them all that maybe it was because healing and calming magic was more focused on the water element. And so they gave Kenma as much as they could, to hurry the process.

It goes on like that for an entire month that is until Kenma has the doors locked when Kuroo finally awakens. Lots of people knocked, and pleaded to be let in. Even Hinata, who happened to play the favorite of Kenma had knocked and asked for the door to be open, but Kenma stayed silent, the entire room was from what they could hear. It was only like this for three days until Kenma had opened the door himself at last.

When Kuroo opened his eyes, they were immediately filled with pain. The demon curled on to his side, his back towards Kenma, clenching on to both his sides as he gave a wolfish cry of agony. Kenma sat up from his wooden stool, knocking it down accidently before reaching out towards Kuroo. His fingers stretch to reach the demon, but he was too scared to actually touch him.

Of what, he wasn’t so sure himself; it could have been the fear of rejection, hurt or anything that would put Kuroo and Kenma on the opposite sides of the war. But When Kuroo continued to scream, he soon began to shake horribly. Kenma could no longer witness the pain coming from his friend, his best friend, suffer anymore.

Enveloping Kuroo, the mage circled his arms around Kuroo the best he could, pushing the demon’s body back towards him, hushing him, his white cloak laid upon a desk so it wouldn’t trouble him in anything. He whispers chanting spells, ones that would easily numb Kuroo’s body of complete pain. Giving Kenma time to retake his thoughts and come up with a spell that would heal the demon quickly, and as much as possible.

Because those wounds, from eternal and mentally, were far to grave for Kenma to fix, of course unless he used the one thing he despised the most, dark magic.

Kuroo does eventually calm down thanks to Kenma, and his breathing slowed back to a normal pace, his own golden eyes turn towards the person holding him tight, and in all honestly Kuroo doesn’t know what to expect, but it certainly not the person he was looking at right now.

He pushes his upper body off the bed, winching at the little pain he’s still conscious off. He scoots away from the mage, hitting the stone wall behind him, lined up against the bed he laid on. He looks around, trying to make sense of where he was, but he doesn’t recognize the setting. His breathing escalates, Kenma recognizing that the male was panicking, and once their eyes meet again, the entire room is replaced by a new setting.

Instead of the grey and black stone that was previously surrounding them, with only a bit of sunlight coming from a small window opposite of the door to the room, they were surrounded by evergreens, and tall grass beneath them. Different other plants surround them, circling them into the middle of the large field that was enclosed by trees and hills.

Kuroo’s heavy breathing dies and slows down for the better, but his eyes never let go of sight of Kenma’s figure, sitting on the ground with him. It was the opposite for the mage, for he was too scared to face his friend. He preferred to stare out into the fields of where they are now, sighing in pleasure as he remember where they are.

A humungous building, despite it being miles away, was still as big and glory as Kenma remembered it. Kuroo too, takes his sight away from Kenma to see what the man was looking as well, only to get his breath taken away as a gentle breeze, cold but refreshing nonetheless passes through them.

Kuroo forces his gaze to rip away from the castle that he so longed to see once more. Tearing prickling at the corner of his eyes, looking at Kenma with a mouth so tightly squeezed. It made Kuroo look a bit ugly with the way his face was scrunched up. Kenma finally looks over as well, a gentle smile at his lips, but his fingers twitched at the anticipation.

“Am I dead?” Kuroo sincerely asked, his voice broke only slightly but Kenma caught it easily. He shakes his head slowly, trying to keep his own emotions in check. But how could he? Since when did Kuroo every cry? When did he ever cry in front of Kenma? When did Kuroo become a man that Kenma wasn’t there to see? When did Kuroo, decide to become something he despised the most?

Not in a million of years, that Kenma could ever dream that Kuroo would become what he is now. Never, it just wasn’t possible, it wasn’t possible that the man Kenma had loved, adored, and admired for years, could become someone driven in hatred and revenge. Yet…

Seeing him here, seeing Kuroo right in front of him with that look utterly destroys Kenma, because it’s simply not who Kenma remembers, yet at the same goddamn time, it is.

“No, Kuro, you’re here. You’re alive.” He manages to choke out, his fingers gripping on the grass beneath them, but he never pulls hard enough to rip it from the ground. His knuckles turn white, before his left hand let’s go. Heading up to clear those eyes of his, that was filled with tears that couldn’t seem to stop trailing down his own cheeks.

“Are you Kenma? The real Kenma I mean? Please, are you him?” Kuroo’s own tears blurs his vision, but he refuses to wipe them away, afraid that once he sheds those tears away, once he blinks his vision would come back, and the man before him he thought was Kenma would no longer be there. He leans his body forward, his own fingers gripping the same grass, even his fingernails dig into the dirt, his hold on them were tight as he waited for an answer.

“Yeah,” Kenma nods his head, his lips trembling, “Yeah, it’s really me Kuro.” The mage nods his head, pulling his arm away from his face to stare back at Kuroo, but the tears still continue to fall without fail, and there was nothing Kenma could do to stop his heart from being so overwhelmed, and his voice hitched as Kuroo’s shoulders started to shake. He was trying hard to contain them his own crys, but the tremors were fierce, vibrating throughout his body as he bites his lower lip, so harshly, it bled.

He looks back at the castle, to reset his mind. The red and white castle, with those black flags and banners, surrounded with a grey wall, so tall and strong made by man only to be destroyed by a monster. The field they resided in was once a place Kuroo could remember in his past memories.

They were still inside the kingdom, but far from the castle’s walls. An empty field Kenma had left for the animals, untouched by man, and not one royal foot on the plains. For it was already a home for the creatures that resided here first. Kuroo lets his lip go finally, without looking back at Kenma, he asked him, “Why, why are we here?”

There’s hesitance in his voice, but Kenma’s eyes widen only a tad before going back to how they were, “Don’t you remember? We used to play here when we were younger. You would steal me away from the castle, and find a place where no one can find us. Then we would make friends with all the animals here, and make peace with them so easily.

_You were the one who the animals liked,_ Kuroo thinks to himself with a soft smile, but he shakes his head. The expression on his eyes were still filled with pain, and Kenma doesn’t know why. “No Kenma, why are we here? This place, it doesn’t exist anymore, so why did you bring us here?” Kuroo says the last question with difficulty trying his best not break in front of the mage.

“Because it’s our home Kuro,” Kenma tells him straightforwardly, without anything to be hesitant about. He also knew where this conversation was going to led to, but he wished that Kuroo would only be a quiet for a few more minutes, to let Kenma be selfish, to let Kuroo act selfish himself, and appreciate what they all once had.

But the demon shakes his head, looking down at the ground before facing his once King, “We can’t.” tears break away from Kuroo, “We can’t be selfish Kenma, our time, had ended so long ago.” He confesses in a whisper, Kenma can see the pain that shoots through Kuroo’s entire being; shaking him with fear and resist. But he stays strong, and by his words, “This world has moved on from Nekoma, and we have to too.”

Kenma puckers in his lips, chewing on the bottom one as he nods his head, “I know.” Kenma interrupts Kuroo before the male could say anything else, and it was odd of him. Kenma was always the soft spoken one, always afraid to speak up and say a few of his own words. And Kuroo wants to tease him, to make Kenma remember, but that’s not the time, and there won’t be a time any longer. Not for them at least, not in this world, because their time has already left him, and forgotten to take them with. In this not so simple world, they can no longer pretend all was fine and forget. “I know that we no longer have what we did, but Kuro,”

Kenma lifts his head to look at the man. “Please, can’t we just be selfish for a little bit? Can we pretend that we’re happy just for a few moments, pretend that this world” He pauses, struggling with the last phrase he wants to spill out, “pretend that this world doesn’t exist?” He picks up his chin, feeling more confident.

“I can't do that.” Kuroo refuse to go along with Kenma’s request, “Kenma, I’ve done so many horrible things; I’ve killed so many innocent lives, and ruined a thousand more.” He sharply looks away from Kenma, his rage towards himself grows, “You can, you can pretend, because you’ve never done anything wrong. You’re prefect, but Kenma, I can no longer go, where you want to go. Where ever you go, I can’t follow any more.”

“That’s a lie Kuro!” Kenma shakes his head furiously, “You can! I know you can, and if fate was so cruel then we would find a way, and even then, I would never go where you can’t follow.”

“You don’t deserve that Kenma.” Kuroo smiles gently, his hand finally letting go of the grass beneath them. Lifting it up to cradle the soft cheek of Kenma’s, stroking it slowly as Kenma’s tears dripped to his fingers. Kuroo tried his best to remove the tears from Kenma’s soft skin, but the emotions within the mage would not let up. “You deserve so much more than that, you know that.” He hiccups, but his voice is a lot more relaxed than before, calm and soothing, stable once again for Kenma to hold on to.

“I don’t want anything but you.” Kenma jolts up from the ground, throwing his arms around Kuroo’s neck, causing both of the boys to fall to the ground. Kuroo automatically grips onto the mage around his smaller waist, pulling him closer. They both shake from the overwhelming emotions of fear and relief, to be able to hold their most precious person in their arms once again.

As time goes one, Kuroo is no longer crying those silent tears, but his grip on Kenma stays, never lessening.

They stay in the fields for the next three days as well; Kuroo listening to every word Kenma had to say about his own adventures since he was brought back from the darkness caged he holed himself in. He talks a lot about a boy named Hinata, and who Kuroo recognizes a bit from the time Aoba Johsai was still clean. Kuroo actually had never seen Kenma talk so enthusiastically about some, not even Kuroo could ever bring such a face on Kenma, unless he gifted him a book all those years ago.

He points it out, and Kenma shuts his mouth out of embarrassment, glaring at the demon with a playful gaze. Refusing to believe whatever it was that Kuroo had said to him. What pulls Kuroo more to loving Kenma more was the fact that the mage doesn’t have an off button, he used to be so much more quieter, always finding a way to get out of talking, and relying too much on Kuroo and Yaku to speak for him.

But now, he seemed to find a new voice for himself, a large ball of confidence that grew in the absence of everyone else, Kuroo might have complained jokingly to quiet down Kenma, but he was never serious about pulling Kenma’s tail. He actually really enjoyed the way Kenma could talk his ear off, and how he fit so well perfectly in his arms.

They only let one another go a few times when Kenma had wanted to show him something, but as soon as they were talking again, Kuroo stretched his arms out to pull Kenma back in, never letting the mage go otherwise. Resting his head on the mage’s shoulder and leaning one ear towards Kenma, to hear all those beautiful words that slip through the mage’s lips.

But then on the third day, on the fields of Nekoma where they sat, talked and slept, dreamed and relaxed, the tension rose.

They sat facing towards one another, a reasonable space between them as they talked.

Kuroo tells Kenma about everything Oikawa has done, and is planning, and in reality of the fact that Kuroo could feel his actual soul leaving his body as the days go by. They talked about the day, where they lost everything, and Kenma tries to find an explanation of what had caused it to wake and what it was in the first place.

Kuroo, always being the smart one, came up with the ones that were more realistic, but since Kenma had the magic prowess he was able to porve or disprove if the theory was indeed correct or not.

“Let’s move on from that.” Kuroo shakes his head, remembering that the past could wait simply because a pain erupts from his chest. He doesn’t say anything to Kenma, but moves the topic along back to Oikawa.

† †

Iwaizumi knocks on their door, clad in armor that resembled much like Aoba Johsai’s original attire. It was light and simple, just like the rest he had worn in the past. White pants as the usual as well, along with a black long sleeved shirt that had a turtle neck. He had a wool pouch at his side, big enough to fit Akaashi’s journal, but small to make him move without trouble. It contained three other things, things Iwaizumi had almost nearly forgotten about.

His sword was given back to him from a man named Ennoshita, it was just as good in shape as he left it, and he straps it behind him with new leather that clung to his back for the sword entirely.

The door opens to reveal Kenma, without his cloak on. It surprises Iwaizumi but he doesn’t show it, eying the mage carefully he takes note of the short sleeved collared shirt, black and plain as he expected. He looks behind Kenma where Kuroo was sitting on a bed, leaned forward and looking dead tired.

“We need to talk.” Is all Iwaizumi says before Kenma lets the man in, closing the door behind him.

Kenma goes off to the side of the room, where another bed was placed, and his white cloak on top. Iwaizumi can’t help but stare, he had never seen the mage without it, and it was odd seeing the shape of the male’s body. The cloak had him rather small in both height and weight, without out it, Iwaizumi realizes that Kenma was only a few inches shorter than him, and was a lot more muscle than bones. He was seriously shaken with the entire ordeal.

But he stays quiet nonetheless, bringing his eyes to Kuroo.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“What exactly happened in Nekoma? What happened to you Kuroo, and why the sudden change of heart?”

Kuroo scoots closer to the edge of the bed, giving room for Iwaizumi to sit on, but the man declines the offer and stands by the closed door, even leaning against it to signal that he would rather stay where he was then sit by Kuroo, Kuroo gives him a sheepish smiles, trying his best to look nice and innocent, but Iwaizumi’s glare stays at it is.

“We discussed about this matter not too long ago, actually.” Kenma pulls down his hood, adjusting the strap that closes at his collarbones, he looks back up at Iwaizumi and the man changes his gaze once more to follow what Kenma had to say on the matter.

The darkness, whatever it was, a creature, a demon, or just pure dark magic, was released. Kenma wasn’t sure himself it was released by something else, or maybe, what Kuroo believes to be a chain reaction. “Nekoma was a kingdom that was flourishing, it only did good, and we didn’t get bigger in land, but we got bigger in the heart.” Kuroo explains, “There was no need for revenge, but if there was a sudden change in the world, it could have led to a reaction.”

He explains by using a weather and nature, how one thing happens and then a natural disaster occurs. Simply because something was off in the earth, and the world was only trying to regulate it.

“You're saying that magic, is just like nature?” Iwaizumi questions, his eyes glaring at the demon, not necessarily meaning any harm in his expression. It was only a minor habit of his when he was thinking. Kenma nods his head as Iwaizumi’s question.

“It makes sense,” Kenma starts, “Magic is dependent from nature. They take energy from earth, to make something new. We use their elements and what not, and concerning that I did learn a lot of magic when I was king, and used a lot more than I should, it would only make sense.”

Iwaizumi nods his head in understanding, taking everything in easily, “But the reason why Nekoma was destroyed isn’t what we’re looking for, the real question here is what destroyed it.” Iwaizumi clarifies for himself as he looks at Kuroo’s sadden expression, but the demon male only nods his head in agreement.

As much as the two hate to acknowledge it, but it was time to forget why their kingdom was attacked, because it already happened and there was nothing they can do about the past anymore. So they had to move forward and think of what it was to being with in order to understand it. And figure out where it had come from. “It has a host, needs a host, whatever it is.” Kuroo coughs into his fist, not looking down at his curled fingers, wiping secretly against his trousers. “It can’t exist without one, and it could only do its job with one.”

“Not to mention it even spoke as it had its own conscious.”

“And what did exactly say?” Iwaizumi asked, leaning a bit forward and interested in the new information.

Kenma’s face starts to scrunch up, trying to recall what those words were that were spoken to him all those years ago, “Something about magic shouldn’t be used for good. That it’s only ever meant for the bad.”

“And why would it say something like that?” Iwaizumi tilts his head, now losing the understanding he thought he had in the first place.

“I think it has to do with magic not being allowed in the first place, Kenma learned to use it through a book that asked for blood and sacrifice, he even refused to read the scriptures of it. I think the darkness wanted to scare us off about magic in general. I think they want it to disappear.” Kuroo tries to explain his own thoughts, the day before when he talked to Kenma about his first ideas, he could not sleep at night for more thoughts arose in his mind.

Iwaizumi was about to open his mouth and ask why would they want to take away magic, but the image of Oikawa flashes in his mind, he shuts his mouth and clicks his tongue, “Because things like Oikawa happens, and they want to avoid it as much as possible.”

“Whoever, _they_ , are, yes.” Kenma agrees with Iwaizumi, “But we still don’t understand the process, why it happens and when it happens, or who lets it happen.” Kenma shakes his head, his locks of hair brushing his shoulders as he sucks on his lower lip.

“Not to mention why magic was let out in the first place if they hate it being obtain by anyone,” Iwaizumi mutters, but he changes the topic quickly as he looks up at Kuroo, “Going back to the host, what you’re saying is that since you were the only one left on that day when Nekoma was destroyed, with Kenma giving out the smallest of his magic left in him to save you, the darkness hid inside you?”

The demon nods his head, “And the magic Kenma used to save me, is the one thing that pulled me away from complete darkness and is holding me up right now.” He laughs mockingly, but he smiles genuinely nonetheless. “That being the case, the darkness is no longer residing within me.”

Iwaizumi’s eye’s shine and in that instance he understands what Kuroo wanted to say. The darkness had transferred to another host, one that screamed more potential than Kuroo could ever be. He looks away from the other two, hiding his pain expression of what exactly was residing in Oikawa. “Is that the reason Oikawa was so,” he pauses not finding a suitable word for what Oikawa has been like lately.

“Bipolar?” Kuroo offers, Iwaizumi only side glances at him as an affirmative. Oikawa was so quick to change his moods, emotions and ideas. His motivation was so quick to change, one second he was ready to give up the world, the next ready to slay innocent lives. “When he killed King Ushijima, the one damn goal he wanted to achieve, he regretted. Came back to the tower and doesn’t eat for months, doesn’t say shit for months.”

“He never wanted to kill Ushijima,” Iwaizumi clarifies, “He never wanted to,” he glares down on the ground. Whatever he wanted to add in into the sentence disappears as Iwaizumi shakes his head, trying to forget the past just as how the other two in the room had done about their kingdom. Iwaizumi sighs, leaning against the door behind him, hitting the back of his head against the wood.

Kuroo looks up at Iwaizumi, unsure of what to think about what Iwaizumi had just said, but he just nods his head. “The point is, one second he’s someone else, and the next he’s back to your innocent Oikawa.”

“So half the time I wasn’t sleeping next to the one person I trusted with my entire life?” Iwaizumi mutters, closing his eyes in defeat.

“Even if you didn’t, deep inside Oikawa would never hurt you, the darkness taking over or not.” Kuroo says back, but he was hesitant when he did, as he was being careful with something, but Kenma only shoots him a glare and Iwaizumi lifts his head at realization. His own glare fixes itself on Kuroo, and the demon only gives him an apologetic look.

“If all of this goes to shit, you want me to kill him, again?”

“Well, you can’t really say again,” Kenma mutters to himself, trying his best to diffuse the situation on them. Yet no one actually hears him, which he starts to think is a good idea since he really didn’t want to be dragged into a fight between too stubborn forces.

“You're the trap card, yes.” Kuroo nods his head, not all breaking eye contact with Iwaizumi. He didn’t want to tell him Kenma’s future plan so early, but something within Kuroo had told him that he needed to tell Iwaizumi himself now, or that it will never be spilled from Kenma’s own tactical lips. Not that Kuroo doesn’t trust Kenma, but the mage was so easy to trick people into his line, that he sometimes too forgot what a trick was, and what wasn’t.

“I can’t kill him.”

“Why?” Kenma speaks up, “You have an interesting sword that can slay any being, and when I thought I had to kill Kuroo,” Kenma faces the demon, softly saying, “I was prepared to kill him myself, because I knew he wouldn’t with me.” It was the sad truth, but it was for the greater good, and Iwaizumi understands this, Kuroo understood just as well, but even so.

Kuroo only nods his head, agreeing that what Kenma was going to have to do was the right choice. But it disgusts Iwaizumi to a large extent, how was it that a human can kill the one they love and a demon could not? He bites his lower lip, not hard enough to cause pain but it reminds Iwaizumi that he needed to stay calm in this situation.

“It’s only a bigger motivator to accomplish plan A Iwaizumi.” Kuroo tries to reassure Iwaizumi as best he could, and the man only sighs once more in defeat, trying to still his hazard thoughts.

“Yeah.” He mutters back. The only way they could help Oikawa, was to find whatever the darkness had come from and ask, no beg for it to help them.

† †

They had bags strapped to their backs, not a lot of luggage but enough to help them hunt and rest easily. Iwaizumi has his wool pouch changed into something smaller, a small bag of cloth with string closing it tight. He pats it carefully, hoping that the content won’t disappear from him soon.

Kageyama has a green cloak on, Hinata has a new bought cape, ready and excited to start a new journey. While Alone with a bare chest wearing a metal neck garment, and black trousers and blue cloth wrapped around his hips. His forearms covered in metal, the ends of the sleeve the metal buffed up, looking like bolts of the iron wall Iwaizumi had taken down, and his hands covered in fighter gloves.

Kenma looked the same as always, not any big surprise there. Iwaizumi is carrying his large sword on his back, relaxing with the familiar weight, but his beating heart won’t calm itself down no matter how many times he commands it to do so. They weren’t going to ride horses, Kenma says it’s too much of a bother on where to put them, and keep them safe from the areas they would have to enter.

Iwaizumi is actually glad that they don’t. Galet was far too old, and Kageyama’s horse has been in hands of Shiratorizawa, and Karasuno were now short on horses to give them away to the five that might not return back.

Everyone had someone to say goodbye to, all except Kageyama and Iwaizumi. At first the man had thought that Kageyama would make friends easily here, but from what he had heard the male had a hard time relating with the rest. If he recalled correctly, Tsukishima had said that he was a handful when it came to social interactions, but Iwaizumi thinks that Tsukishima himself was one too.

Which is why it surprised him, right before they were about to leave, Tsukishima, besides Yamaguchi who was talking with Hinata had called out for the archer, “You know damn well that the world is on your shoulders Kageyama, don’t go fucking it up.” Kageyama glares back at him, he sneers as he turns on his heel, facing the opposite direction of Tsukishima and stomps off, knowing that it was only a playful remark to ease tensions, even when it did the complete opposite.

Iwaizumi had known that Kageyama was some prodigy, a boy with so many expectations, yet no one had ever put their faith on him. No matter how many times he had proved himself that he could be trusted with their hope, no one dared to have anything to do with Kageyama. So the way he’s walking away, the way the tall blonde looks at his with his brows furrowed in concerned. It goes to show that the rumor was no longer true, that Aoba Johsai isn’t the only one who had confidence in Kageyama. Iwaizumi smiles, as he too starts to turn away from Karasuno.

Aone listens to Asahi’s advice and good wishes, he nods at everything with a firm frown; taking everything in seriously. Hinata says goodbye to everyone who stands in the one of the many gates of Karasuno, he gives out hugs and high-fives, telling everyone that everything is going to work out just fine, that everything will work out without a stutter, with the upmost confidence he draws it all out from his heart.

Iwaizumi listens to it all, although he doesn’t smile nor does he have that shine in his eyes like the rest do. He only looks forward, at the open field that was framed with trees. Everything looked so calm, so beautiful, one second Iwaizumi was in Karasuno, the next with a blink of an eye he’s in Aoba Johsai.

The trees stood tall, alive and ever aging. Their trunks, filled with bark that were easily pulled off, had a trail of ants, and even a beetle makes an appearance, a big one. Beautiful with wings big and fluttering off where Iwaizumi could no longer see, he squints up to the sky, thinking he’ll see the sun.

Only to see large leaves hiding the sky, but he doesn’t mind it. He smiles at the memory of when Oikawa and him tried to find that one perfect spot that showed them the sky.

“Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi’s eyes widen as he turns around, a little boy, covered in dirt runs towards him, or well, past him, holding on to a young Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa laughs, trying to keep up with Iwaizumi as best as he could. “It’s not even night time yet! My mentors are gonna freak out!” but he doesn’t sound at all worried, he even has that dorky smile on his face, while Iwaizumi looks headstrong, forward and never looking back.

But his grip on Oikawa’s wrist never falls.

“Iwaizumi.” The man snaps his eyes open, turning to face Kuroo who had Kenma standing right next to him. The demon lays his hand on top of Iwaizumi’s armored shoulder, his memory forever gone to the back of his memory. Kuroo presses his lips together, before letting Iwaizumi’s shoulder go. Looking away, Iwaizumi knows that he wants to say something, say anything, but he doesn’t. Then there’s a new shine in the demon’s eyes, and he looks back at Iwaizumi with a different thought in mind.

Hinata calls over Kenma, and the mage looks over at Kuroo for a second before leaving the demon’s side. Quickly, Kuroo grabs on to Iwaizumi’s both shoulders, tighter than before not that Iwaizumi could feel it, but he knows the grip is tight from the way the demon’s knuckles turn white. “I’m not going to be able to see you again, I’m not going to be able to say goodbye before I have to go, and I,” Kuroo shuts his mouth, winching at a pain neither could see.

Kuroo’s gaze slowly falls to Kenma who was talking, or well, listening to an animated Hinata, “After all of this, it’s going to be okay,” he whispers, out of breath, trying to say what he needed to with the pain consuming him. “Even in this darkness, there’s light everywhere, waiting for one more person to help them shine brighter.”

He coughs, quickly covering his mouth with his fist, ignoring the blood at his fingers he smiles up at Iwaizumi, “I know, fuck, I know I fucked it all up, I know that I’m the worse person to ever exist to you, I know it’s my fucking problem, and I swear to you Iwaizumi, I swear I wished I could live long enough to end all this, I wish I could have just, I wish I had the opportunity to just fix this.” Kuroo sobs onto his left hand, trying to clean up all the tears that fell.

Iwaizumi watches the demon cry, even letting him go to clutch the fabric on the top of his chest, as if his heart was seriously in deep pain. “It’s so fucking unfair, that I have to leave so fucking early after all of this.”

“It isn’t.” Iwaizumi doesn’t show a zip of sympathy or pity to the demon, no, the man before him. “It isn’t fucking fair, but it’s not unfair either. You, dying in this guilt and agony, you, having to go through so much shit with the one person you love for centuries, you, never getting what you wanted, is enough for me to know that you got what was coming to you.”

Kuroo pulls his hand away from his face, slowly picking up his gaze to look at Iwaizumi with more certainty. Iwaizumi doesn’t smile, doesn’t laugh nor frown and glare at Kuroo, he just simply stares. “I’m not the good guy,” Iwaizumi confesses, “I’m not the one who can see the good in things, and I’m certainly not someone who easily forgives.”

Iwaizumi takes a step back, but his eyes never leave Kuroo, but this time there’s a little glare directed towards the man. “I’m just going to do what I can, and hope for the best for myself.”

“Don’t think that way” Kuroo stands a bit straighter, his tears gone, but they’ve stained his red cheeks. “You’ll only find yourself in place you’ll hate.” Kuroo tries to reason with Iwaizumi, but the man ignores him as Kenma comes back to say his final goodbyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, hahaha. I'm so tired as always. Never gonna catch a break. Sorry about the chapter being shorter than usual. But it is, so ya know. 
> 
> ANyways, the gang is finally being assembled. or well, it already is...haha


	20. With Iron, My Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortest chapter I've written for this fic...I think... usual chapters range from 10-20
> 
> And this is just 7

The skies were red when he opens his eyes, trees bare from their once healthy brown bark, and empty of leaves that grew to the size of a child’s head. The flowers were now nonexistent, and the grass was now grey, with the parched dirt underneath, it looked like something that belonged in a desert.

The buildings he had once known as home was completely destroyed into nothing but rubble. Metal and stone alike were scared on the ground, and no animal makes an appearance in both land and sky.

His heart beats loudly, and he can hear his panicking thoughts lodge deep into his head. But there’s a wave of reassurance that swallows him, forcing him to continue walking. As he leaves the barracks behind him, his feet talking him towards a familiar door, to a castle he no longer recognizes.

The beautiful beige castle was painted black; no banners dressed the castle, and the angels that once watched over the kingdom were replaced by stone winged demons. They’re nasty smiles fixated, its claws sharp and it sends shivers down the man’s back.

Soon, the man can hear his breathing turn heavy, even small puffs appear before his eyes, making him realize that the temperature is decreasing as he walks closer to the door. There was no key need, as he reaches out towards the door, his perspective showing him nothing but what he sees in front of him. He could not even turn his head and look at what was causing the small noises and movement.

His heart beats faster, and his body shakes terribly, but someone in his mind pushes the doubts and makes him continue his path he can’t go against, he even pleads in his mind, to stop, to not go any further, because he knew, he knew if whatever wasn’t controlling him, he would have stood frozen for death was only preying closer.

But nothing in his body listens, so he continues in his path, his limbs taking one step forward at a time. He doesn’t rush, but he doesn’t hesitate either, or well, there was no sign that he was hesitating. He walks through hallways he used to sneak through when he was younger, taking lefts and rights.

He looks up at painting he recognized, ones he used to stop in front of to admire it all, but they melt as soon as he eyes them for a second.

Everything looks so new, but at the same time everything was the same. He doesn’t bother with the stairs and he doesn’t bother way door.

His feet guides him to where he needs to be. His steps tells him to not to worry, but he could not help his thumping heart or crazed mind.

And as soon as he sees a new door, one he had never seen before in his entire life, a flow of sweat flow throughout his body, his lips turn dry, and not even his tongue can refurnish them. It was a door he never seen when he was younger, and he finds it impossible since he explored each part of the castle with Oikawa.

As soon as he gets close enough to the door, Iwaizumi freezes, and he finds it impossible that he could feel this cold and hot at the same time. He shakes, so cold from the sudden drop of temperature, but he’s sweaty from the fear thrumming in his ears. His hand reaches forward to grab a knob, the handle or whatever it is because he can’t really feel it beneath his fingers, he can’t focus on what’s there, his eyes were too busy staring forward, terrified to see what was in front of him.

He can feel the small weight of the door as he pushes, he takes a step forward without considering what might be on the other side of the door, but he endures on, and when he lets his eye catch on what is on the other side, the entire weight on top of him, controlling him, leaves him.

He breathes out, and then takes a gulp of air back, his pupils dilate but refract once he sees what’s before him.

There was a man draped in a black cloak. He was kneeling down on the ground, surrounded by limp bodies, all in a circle being bet by the man before him. They were being pet by the man, slow strokes on their backs, and small caresses on their pale cheeks, Iwaizumi can’t recognize their faces, at least he can't there. He knows them but his mind refuses him to take time to think.

“Stop.” He voices out, something he didn’t realize until a large stench of blood fills his nostrils, along with death. His body gores rigid, and there’s a sudden weight on his hand. Looking down to see what it was, he’s surprised to see his sword. He doesn’t remember sliding out his sword, nor does he ever recall the weight of it on his shoulders.

It glows sharply at the rims, a shiny black before it disappears. Iwaizumi stares at it confusedly, but once he realizes he took his sight away from the man before him, he looks up again, but that spot the man kneeled in was empty of both the man and the dead. There was nothing, and Iwaizumi starts to panic.

The ground is as red as the clouds above him, and there was absolutely nothing surrounding him but a single black tree that was miles away from him.

Everything was so dull, but at the same time they were so bright in Iwaizumi’s eyes.

“Hajime.” Iwaizumi doesn’t take a second to process who called him, he simply turns around to face the man behind him, a presence so large and heavy that it calms Iwaizumi as much as it scares him. The sword’s hilt is now being held by both his hands, shoulders relaxed and elbows bent he looked like he was ready to fight, and strike anyone threatening.

But the man before him is no threat to Iwaizumi; he has no intent in killing or harming him in any way. Those familiar chocolate brown eyes shine brightly for a few seconds, close enough for Iwaizumi to see the golden specs that sheen.

“Tooru?” He whispers out, his breathy tone, one filled with relief and also too tired to understand what was going on. But he hasn’t ran nor was in haste in anyway. “What the hell is going on?” he inquiries, it sounds like a question he was asking himself, more than he was towards Oikawa. But his brain refuses to even comprehend his own question.

But Oikawa doesn’t respond, of course he doesn’t. He telling himself that there’s a reason for it, and one he doesn’t understand himself, he blinks once, but he feels his entire energy drive out of him. His vision blurs for a second, than another. Trying his best to stay conscious, refusing for his eyes to roll back and forces them to open.

Oikawa smiles with a blood trail falling though his cracked lips; he was a few inches shorter than Iwaizumi, something Iwaizumi automatically takes notice off, and his weight starts to lean on to Iwaizumi’s own. The smile is genuine just like when he was just a child with no responsibilities on his shoulders. He was strained and he looks tired, just as exhausted as Iwaizumi feels, a darken color starts to appear beneath his eyes as they go dull.

“Oikawa?” His voice croaks, realizing that Oikawa isn’t well. He even goes as far as ignoring the pierce pain that shoots through his body, coming from his core. Iwaizumi inspects over Oikawa, looking for anything that could be hurting him, causing to be like this. But he doesn’t have to let his mind wonder far.

His sword, stilled held tight by Iwaizumi was penetrating through Oikawa’s body. The entire width of is smugly cutting through Oikawa’s entire midsection. He doesn’t remember the sword being plunged into Oikawa, he doesn’t remember him carrying such the large blade into him.

The other half of the sword can been seen right behind Oikawa, covered in blood, too much blood that that Iwaizumi screams.

His hands are shaking when the bloods starts to travel down between his fingers, trailing into the cracks of his armor and shirt’s sleeves. He feels the warm liquid travel down his arm, he trembles on how much blood is slipping out of Oikawa, he lets the hilt go, grapping hold of Oikawa’s shoulders instead. Pulling him away enough to see his friends face.

But Oikawa’s head drops forward, his lip body follows with, and his brown eyes no longer has that beautiful shine, dull as the sky, skin now pale with the lack of blood.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi cries, shaking the man to wake up, too afraid to pull him into his arms completely with the sword in the way, something he can’t pull out with the fear of hurting the man more.

But Oikawa’s body no longer has any life in him, as still as he was; Oikawa was just another lifeless body.

Iwaizumi screams louder, his fist covered in blood trembles in regret and completely helplessness. He yelps for help, but no one hears, because no one comes.

Iwaizumi jolts from the tree he was sleeping against; the sword sits in front of him, wedge between his crossed legs, there’s a small fire in front of him, and along with him were the other four people he had accompanied in a journey to finally end it all. He breathes heavily as he looks up along the tree, where Kageyama had sat and slept on the thickest branch.

Kenma was sleeping soundly on the ground next to Hinata, while Aone was sleeping in a similar position as Iwaizumi on an opposite tree. Iwaizumi stands up, no longer feeling comfortable enough to sit still in front of them all in silence. He quickly tries to forget his dream when he sees Aone now standing along with him, glaring at Iwaizumi, waiting for the man to explain himself.

But Iwaizumi doesn’t question him, he simply doesn’t have a reason to do so. So he turns around and continues towards a clearer path, an opening surrounded by trees. He needed fresh air to help him realize that nothing was wrong, that everything was fine, and that he didn’t kill Oikawa that it was just the dream that kept returning to him day after day since this journey started.

He needs to remember it was just a nightmare.

Aone follow Iwaizumi, and he too doesn’t say a thing.

When Iwaizumi finds his opening, he sees a large boulder, climbable enough for him to reach to the top and sit on. Aone stands near the trees when Iwaizumi finally is able to plop himself down. Aone sees how Iwaizumi’s posture falls, crouching over his legs, with his sword on the ground, standing as it leaned on the rock.

His eyes show that he hasn’t slept in days and his sunken cheeks goes to show that he’s worrying over something big that keeps playing in his mind. Aone trains his eyes away from him, looking up to the sky and seeing that the sky was clear of clouds, but the moon was at its fullest. They stay in silence before Aone finds himself closer to the border, and his voice breaking the silence.

“Iwaizumi, I could never forgive you for what you’ve done.” And he thinks it’s about time to tell Iwaizumi how he feels about that day, “I regret that I have ever showed you compassion even.” He truthfully says, and even when he remembers Futakuchi and his own ideology, he could not help but go behind him this once and agree with Moniwa’s and the elder’s own views.

Iwaizumi doesn’t look surprised from that statement, but he was amazed that Aone hadn’t asked or even threaten Iwaizumi to apologize for what he has done. Or even ask for Iwaizumi’s life to be traded for the dozens of one he had taken away. He was so surprised with the fact that Aone sounded so calm confronting Iwaizumi despite the fact that his entire kingdom was gone.

He still heard news flying around, and Datekou has still not been occupied by anyone. The newly named king was still residing in Shiratorizawa and they don’t know why or for how long.

“What I did, was the most shittiest thing anyone could do.” Iwaizumi confesses, “Fucking betraying Datekou like that, after you guys treated me and Akaashi so well,” he chokes at the name of Akaashi, remembering that his friend was long gone now, and couldn’t help him deal with all the shit he was dealing with now.

No one could for that matter.

“When I was younger, my dream was to just become someone like my dad, another knight.” He says out loud, what Aone believes to be changing the subject, but he lets him continue on, “but there was this painting, this fucking painting that changed my ideals. He was an old right hand man of the king, wearing so many medals and had a grin so proud, and eyes filled with pride. And I just wanted to be like him, I forgot about my father, I forgot about the wars I wanted to be part of everything, I just forgot everything expect the man I wanted to be.” He points forward at the imaginary painting in front of him.

Iwaizumi looks up to the moon as well, clenching his fist as he drops it down from midair. “And Prince Tooru, he promised that he’ll be king so I could serve under him.” Iwaizumi smiles, but the pain expression doesn’t hide very well, “Shit, I think to myself, what would happen if I didn’t see that painting? What would happen, if I didn’t make him change his mind about what he wanted to be?”

He didn’t want to become king!” Iwaizumi exclaims, “Oikawa didn’t want to be, he just wanted to travel around the world, visit cultures and learn about traditions just so he could bring them all back to Aoba Johsai, so it can be a home for everyone.” Aone turns his eyes away from the moon, looking at Iwaizumi who was sobbing in his fist, “But that day when I saw the painting, he saw something in me, something that screamed to him to follow.”

Iwaizumi then laughs, but again, the fear in his eyes down trick Aone in the slightest, “What if I didn’t say anything back then Aone?” He turns his attention away from the open darkness, “If I didn’t, then maybe Oikawa would’ve been traveling around the world,” he pauses as he looks a bit happy at his next thought, “maybe Akaashi would’ve still been here. And I wouldn’t have to fall in love with such a monster, and so many people, your people Aone!” he barks out, “So many of them could still be here today.” His strong voice breaks, biting down his thumb to keep from screaming in agony.

Aone realizes then, that Iwaizumi had lost his mind completely.

“So many of them could still be here today.” His strong voice breaks as he says it, sobbing into his own words as he looks down on the boulder he sits on.

There was a few silent seconds between them, but then, a strong hand grabs on to Iwaizumi’s upper arm, pulling him off the boulder in an ungraceful like manner. There is a direct punch to Iwaizumi’s face, and then another, Iwaizumi winces in pain, even tearing up a bit as he looks up at Aone, feeling a trickle of blood trail down in his nose.

“What good does it do you, to think of the past?” Aone asked, “What good is that you have to rethink all your life choices?” Aone continues, “Especially ones that had nothing to with what’s happening now.” Aone heard how Oikawa had to become king, his older brother had passed away in a war between Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai, and it was nowhere near Iwaizumi’s fault that Oikawa had to become king, and it wasn’t his fault in any other case. “When you were a child, did you know that if you stopped and stared at that painting, this would happen?” Aone probes him enough times for Iwaizumi to not be able to answer quickly, “There is no reason to be thinking of the past Iwaizumi!” Aone’s grip never falters on Iwaizumi’s arm; it tightens even, probably going to leave a bruise for the next day.

There was no point in thinking of the past. If it only brought you into a slump of depression, then there was no use to it. There was no point of asking and no point in begging for a do over. It just is, and forever will be. It could not be help. It was now in the past, so why are the memories being brought back as if it could change anything so they won’t have to deal with the future. They couldn’t be undone, what needs to be done though, is the present’s current problem. But Aone can’t tell any of these things to Iwaizumi, for the man speaks up.

“Is it so wrong? I’m human, shit; don’t you have time where you wished you can go back and just redo everything? I’m human enough to confess that I do!” Iwaizumi cries, “It’s only human of me to look for the almost, to see the pleasures of what could have been!”

It stuns Aone from giving him a reply, but once Iwaizumi clasp his hand against Aone’s grip on his arm, he snaps out of daze and responds with a fierce answer. “No, that isn’t human, that is cowardice, you’re only a coward Iwaizumi.”

“Why the hell does that make me a coward! Aren’t I here! Aren’t I here to help?”

“Because your all isn’t!” Aone screams back, finally dropping Iwaizumi to the ground. Iwaizumi is shocked to hear Aone’s answer, but he could be right, hell, he is right. Ever since the journey started, Iwaizumi had stayed quiet and did his own things by his own account. He doesn’t follow orders, or answers anyone’s questions. He simply follows and thinks to himself.

“Back there, you said you wanted to help your people, you said you wanted to give them their hope back, but you continuously doubt your new team, and yourself. You keep spilling out false promises, and you even go behind your own fucking back, and think about how useless you are,.” Aone grabs hold of Iwaizumi’s turtle neck, “You think your all is here, but you fool yourself everyday about what you can, and cannot do. You’ve been distracted Iwaizumi.”

Aone pulls Iwaizumi close to him, but then drops back on to the ground, his back colliding with the boulder.

“You restrain yourself every day, thinking only about you.”

“It’s never been about me!” Iwaizumi quickly defends himself once he hears the accusation of Aone.

“It always has been!” Aone calmly retorts, but he doesn’t think he stresses it enough “and you need to realize, that us humans, if we only think of ourselves, we are only cowards. When we think about everyone else, we are warriors.” Iwaizumi scoffs, shaking his head as if he disagrees, but in reality he just didn’t understand what the point of the conversation was. “Fear moves you, more than the greater good Iwaizumi. You are scared of something and that’s making you weak as you are.”

“I am not afraid.” Iwaizumi pushes his body up from the ground quickly, standing straight and his fist clenched.

“Then why are you running even now?” Aone swiftly turns back to face Iwaizumi correctly, “Why Iwaizumi? Why can't you open your eyes and fight, why are you so scared?”

Iwaizumi winces again at the tone of Aone’s voice, trying his best to overwhelm his large emotions. “I’m doing everything I can, I’ve done everything everyone has asked of me, but I’m not seeing any results, I’m doing everything everyone expects me to, but there’s never been any good that came out of it!”

And it was true. Iwaizumi has been living his life in orders and commands. Ever since the start of it all, when Iwaizumi was first sent on his mission in his old hometown, he came home to rumors and accusations. When he was brought back, and even helped defeat Datekou he realized that he was doing bad, when he stayed with Oikawa, Akaashi was always in fault in some way, when he ran off, everyone was disappointed, when he went back to Nysa he was told to serve his king, and he did, only to fail along the way when Kenma had begun speaking inside his mind.

He tried to do what Kenma had wanted, and he failed even then. He tried to live in solitude in Karasuno but there were so many faces that recognized him as hope of their home Aoba Johsai, he promised and promised so constantly, that the only time he ever felt free was when he was still so young with Oikawa, and when he was running around the land with Akaashi.

Nothing has ever gone right otherwise.

“I’m afraid that when I’m involved then nothing is ever going to be okay.”

“Then why did you agree to come here?”

“Because even when I was left alone, even when I wanted nothing to do with all this crap, I felt like something was missing, and it’s making me go insane to the point I don’t know what I want to do anymore, I just want to fucking,” Iwaizumi pauses, already scared of the words that almost spilled through his lips.

It just wasn’t fair anymore, how many times Iwaizumi had thought he was going to be the one to end it all, only to be the one to be left in the dust, and be stupid about his choices and screw up over and over again. He was tired, he done with all the failures in his life. Because it’s never going to be okay, that’s a reality of it all, Oikawa was far too deep, his family was dead, his friends were long gone, and even his home, was no longer a place to go back to.

Aone stops with his probing as soon as he sees how broken Iwaizumi is. How he was so broken, that he could no longer find the pieces to fix himself back together anymore. Aone sees it now, the more Iwaizumi had wielded his sword, the more the cracks of his determination broke. All those false promises he had kept in himself, breaks him more. “I used to bring everything into place, but now,” Iwaizumi cries, “now I can’t even put myself together.”

 Looking up at Aone, he confesses, “How can I be someone’s savior, how can I bring peace when I don’t know what peace is anymore Aone?”

When Aone had heard Iwaizumi claim his alliance to Aoba Johsai in front of everyone, when Iwaizumi had promised to follow Kenma and do what he had said, when Iwaizumi did everything what everyone had wanted from him, Aone had never understood it. It was impossible to change moods and personality so quick, it was impossible to get out of the slump Iwaizumi was in, Aone should know, he should, since he was in the same circumstance as Iwaizumi.

What the Datekou man had known as peace was destroyed right before his eyes. Their kingdom was supposed to be a peaceful kingdom, and group of people that were content with their life. Yet, as peaceful as it was, it still faced such destruction. If even their kingdom had faced such darkness, than where is peace in their lives? A question that dwells within Aone has never been answered even to this day.

Datekou will never be the same, not without Moniwa, and not without Kamasaki and not without the other faces that didn’t make the day. Iwaizumi had felt the same, of course he has, but unlike Aone, the man has lost everyone along the way, not sudden like him. Not all at once like him.

“Don’t put yourself together Iwaizumi.” Aone quietly counsels, “Just grab a few pieces you recognize, and look for other pieces others had dropped along the way and make yourself into something new.” Aone doesn’t know the right answers, he too was just as young as Iwaizumi, he too, had lost of his own vision as Iwaizumi, but there was ways to comfort their selves in the time of need.

“Iwaizumi, keep your stubborn attributes, and pierce through like you always had in the past. Why stop now? Why do you stop now to think about everything when we are not even at the end of our story? Forget everything until the very end Iwaizumi, because you still have responsibility on your shoulders.”

Iwaizumi looks up at Aone, his eyes glossy from the tears that had fallen and stained his cheeks. In the reality of it all, Iwaizumi no longer had a happy ending, he no longer had the opportunity to live a happy life after all of this was truly over. He was one of the few chosen to end the darkness, and to end with it. “You’re no hero Iwaizumi, but you are a savior to everyone else.”

Heroes end with a happy story, and saviors are remembered in stories.

Aone doesn’t know what else to say, but thinks that Iwaizumi is now strong enough to keep standing on his own now. That he’s strong enough to push one final time. “Be stubborn as you always are; don’t forget who you once were.” Facing away from the knight, Aone strides back to camp leaving Iwaizumi to his own self again.

The next morning, early as the sun peaks through enough to wake everyone, Iwaizumi returns to camp, watching everyone packing up their supplies, and burning out the fire they huddled near. He strolls in that early morning, his sword strapped to his back and his gaze focused on Aone who stares back, “I think I know where we need to go.” He says, and it’s the first few words he had ever spoken since the start of the journey.

No one, but the shortest boy in the group looks up at him in wonder. Seeing that nasty mark that paints the side of Iwaizumi’s eyes and cheek, splashes of black and purple painting his tan complexion.

“What happened to you?” the orange haired cries out, hopping away from his spot to get a closer look at Hinata who starts telling a creative story that might have happened to Hinata.

The other three stay silent, Kenma looks relieved, and Kageyama has a small smile on his lips. While Aone feels that things were now going to go a bit smoother than the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep coming back to Iwaizumi's mental illness, but I just wanna show that you just can't get over that kind of stuff ya know? Like my boy has been through some things, (no thanks to me) so I needed to show that he is suffering inside a lot, but not get over it too quickly because that isn't realistic, but it's time for him to try to pull through one final time. 
> 
> I seriously can't wait for the next chapter though hahaha
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments and love, like urgh, the more I see them the more I write, its a serious motivator!! So I thank you all very much!!!! 
> 
> Also school is coming up, so ya know, better get writing on this before I get too busy.


	21. With Cats, My Knight

The boats were ever so enormous, and Kai never had thought he would see that big mysterious boat of Bokuto’s again anchored down at Fuku Port. Kai had been stationed here for a long time now, and he only ever seen the boat overseas far from land. He could’ve taken a small passenger boat towards the black ship.

But there were rumors going around in the port that Bokuto’s ship was on lock down, and will lock on anything that wasn’t from the ship itself.

Bokuto was not only the demon of the seas, but he was also one for the skies, but from Kai’s point of few, the demon hasn’t left the ship in moths. A few of the passengers in the boat has sailed towards the land in smaller boats, buying small stocks of supplies to carry back. They talk, despite their sullen expressions.

They talk about Bokuto, and the fact that he only ever leaves the captain’s room only to shout orders. Orders Kai doesn’t know about, or could even figure out. But to be stationed in the middle of bay for weeks now, only made Kai more curious.

From what he can tell, Bokuto was anything but friendly now, his shipmates are only increasing in worry and concern for their captain’s wellbeing. The infamous depression was also present in Bokuto’s mood, and the only he knew who could still bring him out of it was someone long dead.

Yet today, for some odd reason, the ship is dropping its anchor near a port. He waits patiently before the large wooden board slides across to it the end of the port, stabilizing it so it won’t slip into the water.

What comes to Kai’s surprise, is the fact the demon captain is the only one walking down towards the port. His famous golden eyes captivate all who stare and whisper. His torn black cape flows behind him, slit pupils follow each small movement.

No one follows him out, and no one dares gets in the demon’s way.

Kai is the only exception, he smiles at the demon while others sweats bullets. He drops his shoulders in relaxation, glad that Bokuto had finally showed his face. Others only cower behind even the smallest of things. But no one, no one catches Bokuto’s stare long enough but Kai.

Kai feels pleased, relief and genuinely happy to see Bokuto again, but the demon passes by him, despite making somewhat eye contact, the demon ignores him.

Kai stays where he is for a few seconds, then turns around in place, watching the demon walk off. He sighs but the smile is still there. Putting one foot in front of the other, he follows closely behind.

Bokuto has finally decided to see his father, and Kai knowingly is following.

† †

Yaku looks annoyed, but he really isn’t. He watches from where he’s sitting, Lev playing with a little boy on the cold floors. His legs far to long for him to be comfortable in the position he was in, yet he didn’t show any discomfort. Daishou, a man with a clean look reenters the room, giving Yaku a small ceramic cup of tea.

“Does the dragon like this?” He mentions towards Lev, who was not paying attention to the conversation, trying to show the young boy who shared the same hair color as Daishou his scales that appeared on his skin.

Yaku shakes his head, he knows that Lev does but lies, letting the dragon boy play with the boy knowing that he won’t be able to with a hot drink in his hand, and would have to be forced to have this conversation with the other two and would take this serious conversation into a two-way fight.

Yaku is short with the reason of him being there, “Daishou, the world is in trouble.”

Daishou as well is short, not asking Yaku what he means, and quickly understands why Yaku was here, for he wasn’t the only one who came to visit to get him to join the fight.

“When hasn’t it been? Every king wants everything. Oikawa is the only one actually succeeding.” Daishou scoffs, a little upset with the entire ordeal, but not too upset that he would get up to actually do something. “Kenma and I are no different.” He mutters as he takes a sip of his hot tea.

“Kenma did not want everything.”

“How much land did he conquer?”

“That isn’t the same.” Yaku voices rises, but he quickly cuts himself off, knowing that getting heated and arguing with Daishou would not be effective.

Daishou laughs and Yaku glares.

“Fuck, how long was it when we last argued about something?”

“Years.”

They both don’t say anything after, the little laughs of Daishou’s boy is the only noise they rest their ease at. Daishou leans back in his seat, Yaku is hunched forward, looking down at the taint of his tea.

“Have you seen Kuroo?”

“No,”

“You should’ve seen him when he came here,”

“Stop,”

“He looked so desperate.”

“I said stop!” Yaku looks up, his back straighten as he glares at Daishou, the demon doesn’t even look back, he gazes at his son, comparing his hands with Lev’s own.

“Why are so inclined to hear about him?” Daishou mummers, he blinks slowly and waits for Yaku’s own response, but the short male only scoffs, pretending he wasn’t asked a question. “He was your best friend.”

Yaku frowns, brows furrow. “He was Kenma’s, shit what do you know.”

“I know there was a difference between a lover, and a friend, and Kenma was definitely the former.” He lifts the tea to take another sip from the sweet liquid.

Yaku clicks his tongue before looking away, facing Lev who had a huge smile on his face. He was too far to even hear their conversation but close enough to sense something wrong. He turns to face the shorter of the two staring back at him. Yaku sees the concern in his face, quickly dismissing his own frustrated look to reassure Lev everything was fine.

Daishou only hums when Lev smiles back.

“You still,” Yaku starts, putting the still filled cup on to the small table beneath him. “You still have an army in the underworld don’t you?”

Daishou looks surprised, he looks away from his son and Lev, looking at Yaku with curiosity, “I thought you were against slavery.” He leans forward a bit, too excited to hear what Yaku has to say.

“I am,” Yaku strains, “I’m suggesting a deal.”

“And what is this deal?”

“We’ll give them freedom. From the underworld.”

Daishou laughs, throwing his head back as he comprehends what Yaku is saying, “Are you serious? Are you serious or are you stupid?”

“We’ll give them Nekoma’s kingdom, it’s in shambles right now, and fuck, I know they’ll be upset, but that place is better than living in hell.” Yaku keeps his eye contact on Daishou, and the snake demon only watches with amazement. He is struck with amazement, that he doesn’t even know what to say.

But soon his shocked and amazed expression quickly starts to disappear. His lips fall to a frown, but lips don’t touch as if he wants to say something. He looks away from Yaku, a distant look in his eyes as he looks to the opposite of the room. He shakes his head, a little smile, one filled with desperation is present.

“No, they’re liars, cheaters, murders, and you’ll give them a home on the surface? Just so you can win a war?” Daishou breathes out, against the entire idea.

“But they’re loyal to you.”

“They are loyal to what I was.”

“Daishou please, think about Mika.”

“Don’t bring her into this!” Daishou yells, dropping his cup of tea on the ground. It shatters into pieces but no one but the boy and the dragon look at the liquid spreading. “I threw all of it away, I threw all of that could’ve hurt my family away, so they could be save.” And the fact that Yaku wants him, wants him to bring it all back, and lead an entire army of demons while his son was left alone in a time of war was repulsing.

 “At least this army is one under your control Daishou!” Yaku stands as well, the movement makes the tea move, letting the contents slightly burn Yaku’s hand. He ignores the pain, yelling at Daishou “This war, that we think we are going to lose, it can take everything you have left Daishou, and not even you can stop it. But if you join us, if you join us then we’ll have a better chance at winning and putting all of this behind us.”

The air is tense now, Daishou doesn’t want to agree, he wants to believe that Yaku and whatever side he is fucking was on would make it just fine. They always have. So fuck them, he’ll live here in peace, where nothing touches them. Where everything is safe.

They weren’t needed, they weren’t they weren’t they weren’t. He wants to tell them no, he wants to tell Yaku to find someone else, because he now has a life that depends on him. He has someone to smile and say I love you to.

But the look of his son in the corner of his eyes. The little boy who looked exactly like him in every way but his eyes, he sees Mika.

Daishou and Mika, both of them had promised one another that their son will not wield a sword drenched in blood at such a young age. And if Yaku’s side does indeed lose, that future would be the only one left to survive.

“First Kuroo,” Daishou starts as his angered expression softens at his boy’s fearful look, “then you, how the fuck are you even alive?” He whispers, making sure no cuss word was heard by his boy.

“Long story.”

 “And this war will be too if you prolong that explanation.”

† †

Fukunaga had long ago made a connection to where the dark mass came from that destroyed Nekoma, but he was never to sure if he could ever survive the journey into the forest of death on his own.

But seeing the four travelers entering, he followed closely behind, but close enough not to be found or sensed.

“Man, this place sure is creepy.” Hinata shudders, hunching his shoulders as he rubs his arms. “And cold,” he adds in as he feels the temperature drop step by step.

“What makes you think this is the place Iwaizumi?”

“I’m not so sure how to explain myself, but it has to do with Akaashi, when we first made it here, it seemed like he has been here, as if he knew where we were going, and he was relatively calm too.” Iwaizumi steps on dead branches on the ground, leading everyone else behind him.

“So exactly what is the plan?” Hinata asked, in the middle in front of Kageyama and behind Kenma, looking around the forest, all he could see was skinny dead trees, and a thick fog he can barely see the person in front of him. Being in this linear line helped not getting lost.

“We go in, we talk and we walk out.” Iwaizumi’s voice is heard from the front, “No fights, no deals, we talk and if they say yes we’re good, and if they say no, it’s plan B.”

“War.” Hinata mutters, but he nods his head nonetheless, understanding what it is to come if the beings, or whatever they are declines they’re request.

Aone is stoic behind Kageyama has he continues to walk with his head high, listening for anything that weren’t coming from his companions. He hears, nor sees anything but there is still something in his senses that bother him. Something that’s making him feel unease.

He wasn’t the only one, Kageyama who walks in front of him was silent the entire time they entered, either he is just being careful, or he has the same feelings Aone has. This also wasn’t his first time here, which brings up another question.

“Iwaizumi!” he calls, but not in an alarming rate, “Remember when we were last here, there was something that made us feel, feel restricted?” he tries to explain what he wants to say, but as soon he looked up and away from the tree he was eyeing suspiciously he realizes he’s by himself.

He stops in his tracks, looking back only to be alone. Aone was gone, and so was the three in front of him. He swift turns in a full circle, his eyes scanning the forest for some sort of sign he wasn’t lost.

He calms himself quickly and reaches a slow calm breathing point. His eyes don’t scan the entire forest as they were, he looks forward again but something in the back of his mind tells him there was a chance that was walking in the wrong direction. He pushes it away, and continues forward.

That is until he stands in an opening. Empty except for a single tree that looks like it belongs in a forest that flourishing not dead and covered by fog so thick that not even the sun could reach down fully. He hesitantly takes a step forward, his brown boots pressing in the dirt below him.

That’s when he realizes that it’s moist, not like farther back when it was dry and cracked.

A large sound of rustling and of feathers flapping starts increasing, soon a black mass appears in front of Kageyama. Crows buck and caw at him, there wasn’t a single space between any bird. Kageyama, out of fear could not move but duck his head, protecting his body with his arms he feels a gush of wind pass him, as well as pecks and slaps of the birds.

He crouches, trying his best not to fall back, yet he gets pushed and shoved countless times by the bird’s strength. He feels several of their talons pierce his skin but soon let go to continue fighting. The crow’s calls are becoming overwhelming louder while Kageyama drops to his knees, his elbows hitting the ground as he covers his ears.

There are voices coming from the crows, as if they were talking to Kageyama, whispering and gossiping behind his back.

“He’s a cursed child.” One says,

“First his mother and father, and now even the advisers want to leave him.”

“He was never fit to be king.” Another says louder.

“Not like Oikawa, that boy lost his brother, but he continued like a true heir.”

“Why does he cry? Does he not know he has a kingdom to lead?”

“He’s useless, he’s useless, he’s useless.” Three chime together, chanting it louder and louder as other crows let go of their repeating phrases to join in.

He is useless.

“Shut up!” Kageyama screams, thrashing his head to fight away the noise, but he can still hear the crows, he can hear them laughing. He pushes his body closer to the ground, the dirt is wet, and his elbows sink inside, “I’m not useless! He calls out, but this time in a softer tone, in a small whimper he shakes, “I’m needed, I’m not useless.”

† †

“Kageyama disappeared.” Aone’s voice is heard throughout everyone, and just as he speaks it, everyone turns around to see that Kageyama was indeed gone.

“What do you mean he disappeared?” Iwaizumi looks up at Aone, who looked completely in shock. He lifts his metal braced hands to grasp the air around him, as if it were just an illusion and he was there the entire time.

He wasn’t.

“They chose him.” Kenma whispers, as he turned back around to face Iwaizumi he says it louder, “The beings chose him.”

“You said the person with the purest heart would get chosen.”

“I did.” Kenma says with a shock comment, clearly remembering that was what the old folk story told to him. He knows the tale from the back of his hand, and before they could enter the forest he retold it again to everyone there. That if the beings did reside in this dead forest, then they will pick either all of them at once, or only one to speak with.

Hinata questioned how do they decide, and Kenma was quick to tell him that it might be Hinata to go talk to the beings. So they drilled the information of what was needed to be said, and what was going to happen. Or well Kenma did, and Iwaizumi and Kageyama where there to repeat it.

Turning to face Hinata, all three of them with a questioning gaze have the same question in mind, but none of them say it out loud. Instead Iwaizumi proposes that “Maybe they accidently got the wrong guy.”

† †

“Are you?” A new voice speaks up, and Kageyama is quickly looking up, but before he even takes notice of the male in front of him he searches for the hundreds of crows that were tormenting him. He looks down at his arms, his clothes were ripped and scratches, but the wounds were gone.

“They felt real didn’t they?” The man speaks again, this time Kageyama turns his focus solely on him. The man stands tall, wearing a black robe with white lining. His hair light on top and a smile that spoke a thousand truths. He’s brown eyes are filled with wisdom, but there’s something else in there as well, something Kageyama can’t figure out.

“Who are you?” He questions, but as soon as he asked his eyes widen in realization.

The man in front of him scoffs, he puts his hands on his hips as he calls out to someone behind him, “I can’t believe it. He actually has the balls to come into our territory and question who I am.”

“I don’t.” Kageyama shakily gets up, “I came here to reach you, but that does not necessarily mean I know who you are.” The blond male looks back at Kageyama, his smirk disappears, and a nasty scowl takes its place.

Another figure shows himself behind the large fog, a male in a while robe, black lining all over. His hair is a different color compared to the blond, but their faces are the same.

“Kageyama is it?” The one in white says, walking forward towards the younger male. “What is it that you want?” he passes the male in the black robe. He’s calmer and his expression is stoic and plain. Waiting for Kageyama’s answer without a curious glare.

“I want to know what you are.”

The dark-haired male looks to the other, the blond only smirks once more. “We’re gods.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I had schoolwork on my break. Thanks life. But another break is coming up, so lets help me not lose motivation until then!


	23. Two Gods

There are thousands of creatures, mystical and powerful that Kageyama has heard about, and even seen. There were even impossible things that Kageyama could never have imagine to ever happen, yet he has seen it all.

 

Yet, for some odd reason, seeing the two men before him, not at all any different from Kageyama’s own image, standing in front of him and claiming themselves to be gods.

 

He blinks, with a stern look he looks over at the other man, not all different from the other, the two things that made the two look any different was the color of their hair and their robes.

 

The one with a more blond hair, the one closest to Kageyama, wore a dark robe, black as can be that even the small stitching and details were hard to differentiate. The one thing that did stood out was the white sash that was fasten around the male’s waist tightly.

 

The brown-haired male, who stood farther and more on edge despite the relaxed expression on his face, wore the complete opposite, wearing a white robe, with a black thick sash.

 

“He doesn’t believe you.” The dark-haired male says, looking away from the other self-proclaimed god and Kageyama, he puts his hand on his hip as he stares into the mist of the forest. Kageyama’s eyes widen in how easily the other was able to read him. He hesitantly opens his mouth to say something, but he is quickly stopped by his own fear.

 

The illusion from before still has him a bit shaken, looking down at his muddy hands he sees that he was still trembling. He gulps, clenching his fist, and looking back up with a straighten back and a chin held up higher. Trying his best to stop the trembling, he looks straight into the dark-haired male’s direction.

 

“I need your help.”

 

“We don’t give help.” The dark haired male retorts, he was standoffish, not taking interesting in Kageyama at all. While the other, puts himself in Kageyama’s view, blocking him from the other.

 

“Humans so desperate that they come to the gods for help? I didn’t think we ever have been put into consideration.” He smiles brightly, but his eyes show more amusement than anything else. Kageyama directs his stare towards the one in front of him, he was here solely to ask for help, to try his best to convince them to save them.

 

“My name is K-“

 

“Yes, we know, Kageyama Tobio, the male with so many titles, so many alliances that throughout the land he is known as the traitor more than anything else.” Kageyama flinches at the label the male with a lighter hair color brands him in. But he doesn’t step back or argue, if they were really gods, he would have to show respect to get their help.

 

The male in the white robe scoffs, turning his direction to the identical male in front of Kageyama, “He doesn’t believe you.”

 

“In what?” He straightens his back, his amusement gone as he turns to other.

 

“That we are gods.”

Turning his direction back to the younger male, the one in black looks at Kageyama with a blank stare, his smile gone from existence only to be brought back again, Kageyama’s own eyes grew in shock, he eyes at the other god, far from them both wondering how he was able to read Kageyama so easily.

 

“Amazing,” the one in black says, “It’s amazing isn’t it? You’re not afraid, are you?” He comes closer, his expression all too curious and way too close for Kageyama’s comfort. But it was true, Kageyama did show fear in the illusion, but once it was gone, it was gone and so was his fear.

 

The only thing he’s feeling now was annoyance and discomfort.

 

“I have no time to waste!” Kageyama yells, laying his hands on the man before him, pushing him away from him. “I need to know if you can help or not!”

 

“We can’t.” they both said in unison, one with a smile, and the other stoic.

 

Kageyama doesn’t show any disappointment, but he sure was feeling it throughout his entire body. His feels his shoulders fall in somewhat relief, as if he knew this was the answer and that in the end they were only wasting time. Prolonging the fact that they will have to go back into war with Aoba Johsai.

 

He hate it.

 

Looking down at the ground, he grits his teeth. He knew it, he knew that war was inevitable. He knew that it wasn’t going to all be that easy. That the miss shot, the fucking miss shot in the Shiratorizawa is the one thing that could’ve stopped all of this. If only he was brave enough to face Oikawa head to head, instead of relying on an arrow from a long distance.

 

Kageyama quickly turns around, his green cape flying behind him as he walks away.

 

“Where are you going?” One of them ask, Kageyama can’t tell from which one, nor does he care.

 

“Back, I must stop wasting time, I have to stop looking for ways…” he pauses, he also stops walking, looking back at the males before him he frowns, “What is the point to have you two gods, if you can’t do anything for the people? What are you here for? Who do you exist for?”

 

There was a drop in the temperature, the god in black backs down, his expression darkens as he straightens up, no longer slouching in a playful stance. The other no longer looks bored, his expression changes as well, his body faces towards Kageyama, taking a few steps forward to get closer to his brother, standing by his side.

 

“What are we gods to a nonbeliever?” He spits, but Kageyama doesn’t look at all frighten. He even goes as far as turning to face the two gods as well.

 

“Monsters.”

 

The one in the black robe laughs, he looks down to the ground, his hands attach to his hips, and he laughs. The one in white only glares down at Kageyama, not at all looking amused as the other one.

 

“He’s right Osamu,” his laughter calms down, his neck hunched, he looks to the left. “As centuries go by, we are becoming more like monsters than deities.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“But it’s true.”

 

“We are trying our best.”

 

The two argue with one another, but neither move from their spot, they weren’t even looking at one another. “My name is Miya Atsumu.” The one in black says, finally looking at Kageyama again with a smile, one that was far more genuine than the others he bore before him.

 

“This is my brother Miya Osamu, and we are the Miya Deities.” Atsumu beckons for Kageyama to come closer, waving him over as he turns around and walks back towards the lonesome tree. Osamu stares at Kageyama for a bit longer, before walking away, following his twin brother.

 

“I don’t have time for whatever you’re going to tell me, my friends are all about to die, and I need to,”

 

“Why are you in a rush to die?” Atsumu asked, but he doesn’t turn away from the tree, reaching towards it, he places his entire hand on the truck, the dead grey bark soon turns brown and flourishes, it’s branches change into the same color with pink bubbling flowers.

 

But the tree is not the only thing that changes, soon the roots of the dead tree digs deeper into the ground, the dried dirt beneath all their feet turns green with life, and the trees far from the one lonesome tree disappear. All was left was a grand field of tall grass and wildlife.

 

Not too far from them was trees, big and grand surrounding them on one side, and on the other far but noticeable was a larger wall surrounding a large castle.

 

“We can’t help you Kageyama, I’m sorry to say...” As Kageyama was taking in everything that was changing, and all the new views he doesn’t feel Osamu approaching him, he doesn’t notice the small tap on his head before everything turns black.

 

† †

There was noise all around him, loud and booming, but nothing that screamed as a threat. He winces as he forces his eyes open, everything far too bright in his opinion. But he realizes soon that he’s staring at feet, frowning in confusion he looks around only to realize he was laying on the ground, face first.

 

Getting up from the ground, he sees hundreds of people walking left and right, into shops and out of, but none have stopped and bothered to check if Kageyama was okay.

 

They continued on their paths, children playing with wooden swords, mothers carrying large bags filled with heavy purchases. Soldiers with their swords strapped to their waste, and shop keepers laughing with a boosting smile.

 

It felt all too happy.

 

Kageyama bends to dust off the dirt that clung to his clothing but there was none, Confusion still branding on his features, he notices one color in particular.

 

The color red.

 

It was everywhere, from the shoulders clothing, the soldiers armor, and woman’s scarfs tied around their waist. Banners and flags decorated the largest stone buildings, and drapes were covering most of the tables of shop keepers. Then there was symbol, the black symbol, that indicated the ancient and proud kingdom Nekoma.

 

“It was a beautiful kingdom.” Kageyama whips around to see the twins standing behind him, Atsumu looking around at everything lovingly, Osamu looked down at the ground, his stare once again as passive as ever.

 

“They were very lively people, very treasurable and respectful.” Kageyama listens to everything the god says, understanding that he was being shown the past of Nekoma, the beautiful kingdom that had fallen to the ground when the black demonic creature came into the picture.

 

“They all had this, and they thanked a weak boy instead of us the gods.” Kageyama automatically thinks of Kenma, and Osamu scoffs signifying he was right. “Then again, we didn’t give them this. That weak little boy did.” Atsumu has a smile on his voice, but it still showed the pain he was feeling. Nonetheless, this, all of this was amazing.

 

Kageyama has seen the ruins of Nekoma, has smell the acid and ash of it all, but here all he could sell was fruits and meats, spices from all over the land. He feels warm and full, something he hasn’t felt in years.

 

“I was jealous, so fucking jealous that everyone forgot us. Forgot me.” The entire projection of Nekoma disappeared, what takes its place was something Kageyama could not recognize. There’s a small village, so incredibly small compared to Nekoma, and Atsumu and Osamu were standing in front of large crowd.

 

He can’t hear what they were saying, but the people were happy, and so were the other two.

 

Moving along, the image before him starts to change, but they’re still the same village, everything is growing, everyone is dying, but new people, more people come to replace them. The land starts to grow and grow, and soon walls were being made, buildings start to grow in size, and in front of them all was a castle.

 

One far too recognizable.

 

“This is Nekoma before that weak little boy was born, before his father, before his grandfather, this was the start of Nekoma, this was the beginning to one of the greatest kingdoms ever known to man.” Atsumu spreads his arms opened wide, “This was our first temple.”

 

Atsumu hands fall to his sides, and smile disappears as soon as red starts to take over the castle and the rest of the kingdom. Osamu looks up at the large change, his downcast eyes show just as much as sadness as his brother’s own.

 

Kageyama frowns, he opens his mouth and speaks without thinking, “You did it,”

 

“Yes.” Osamu says, he doesn’t even need to look deep into Kageyama’s mind to understand what he means. “The destruction of Nekoma was because of us. We were tired, exhausted, we”

 

“You were jealous, you became more human than what you actually are. You became monsters.” Kageyama doesn’t bother to look at the twins for confirmation. He simply stares at the progress of Nekoma happening before him.

 

“They forgot who gave them their kingdom in the first place! We protected them, we loved them!”

 

“Yet you killed every single one of them, you destroyed something that you loved and then it all disappeared.”

 

“We were going to save them,” Osamu starts to speak, but Kageyama intervenes before he could finish.

 

“That explains the entire destruction of a kingdom, that explains why all the other kingdoms fell apart once Nekoma did. That explains there’s still people out there that belief in you two.” Sarcasms bleeds into his tone all too harshly, and the gods don’t say anything in return to excuse themselves.

 

The creature they created, was far too great and dangerous, it didn’t listen to any command but to destroy. No matter how many times the Miya gods tried to stop it, it would slip through their fingers, and continue to kill and cause distress to the entire world. It hid away from the powerful, and slept to grow stronger, so strong that not even the gods were able to contain it.

 

“The command was to destroy anything that didn’t believe in the gods, to get rid of what was not created by the gods.” Osamu says, “It’s entire purpose now is to destroy anything that doesn’t believe in whatever it is, it grew apart from us.”

 

“The arrow,” Kageyama finally looks over the twins, “the arrow that Kenma created, enchanted, he said it could kill anything, despite what creature, despite whatever its from, is it true? Can it?”

 

“It can,” Atsumu whispers, “It’s a wonder why we gods can’t creature something like that, it’s a wonder why we can’t just take it away, But you humans can.”

 

“That’s why we can’t help you, we’ve tried thousands of times before, but the creature keeps disappearing, it hides and once it appears again, we can only imagine defeating it, but we can’t,”

 

“How is that possible?” Kageyama wonders, “That you can't destroy it, but a human can.”

 

There was no answer for Kageyama, simply just silence.

 

“There’s absolutely nothing you can do?” He tries again, but the two simply shake their heads. Kageyama sighs as he looks up into the blue sky that soon turns red, his eyes widen as he looks at dark black cloud forming, red and black flames hit each building, causing it to break and crumble, screams and shouts swords falling and people running.

 

It was all happening too quickly, but there a single glance that Kageyama captures of the monster. It was disfigured, pitch black with purple flames surrounding it, it drags his feet feeling the steps behind him darken, cracking through the entire ground, reaching for anything living and killing them.

 

It was disgusting.

 

“That is the monster,” Atsumu clarifies for Kageyama, “It used to reside in Kuroo and now it resides in Oikawa.”

 

“You know then?”  


“We can see through it eyes,”: Osamu speaks again, “And when we chose you to see, we saw your entire life flash before our very own. You once had that thing inside, but Kenma cleansed you of it.”

 

“Why?” Kageyama voice shakes as the monster disappears, replaced by the destruction it leaves. The scenery changes again just as quickly as it has been before and it shows Kageyama the latest view of how Nekoma looks right now.

 

“Why what?” Atsumu mutters, Osamu says nothing.

 

“Why did you pick me, and not…”

 

“Iwaizumi?” Osamu sighs.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, he sure is something. But if we were to talk to him, it would be completely pointless. The only thing he doesn’t know is that we are the reason why the monster exists.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why you picked me, it’s pointless to me as well! What does this information have that I can use? What can I do with his information?” Kageyama yells, frustrated.

 

“Atsumu.” Osamu looks towards his brother, “Tell him.”

 

“You were the closet thing in this entire world that almost killed him. Kenma, he can’t because he doesn’t exist, or well he no longer does. He can’t touch, he can't cure, or kill. He can only guide and advise. He can also create. Aone has the lowest connection to this history and so does that little boy.”

 

“Speaking of that little boy,” Osamu speaks over his brother, “Hinata Shouyou, who he is?”

 

Kageyama gives him a confused stare, “Does it matter?”

Osamu shrugs his shoulders, “No, I guess not.”

 

Before Kageyama could tell the male who exactly Hinata was, someone compared to him or Iwaizumi a nobody, a kid who dreams to save the world, a kid who gets lucky in every battle they’ve faced. Atsumu starts to speak again, “Iwaizumi, he, he’s angry, he’s too pissed at the world to listen to it. If were to tell them all of this, he, his sword…” Atsumu blanks out as he imagines what the male could do.

 

“Iwaizumi’s sword is something that could Oikawa, and Hinata Shouyou,” Osamu says but Kageyama breaks him off before he could finish his thoughts.

 

“Then that’s it right? Iwaizumi can stop this all? He can right?” He says a bit too excited, as if he was glad that he didn’t have to kill Oikawa, glad and relieved that it would not be in his hands to kill his king. At the same time, he felt selfish, he felt sick. Iwaizumi of all people should have been the last person to even lay a hand on Oikawa.

 

Neither twin says a thing, they look at one another before telling Kageyama. “Kageyama Tobio, there is nothing we can do for you, from the lack of believers we are one of the lowest gods there is. But we can tell you is that there was one kingdom that you need to rely on for you to succeed in your battles.”

 

“Which kingdom?”

 

“There is a child that was chosen by the strongest of all gods. He raised to be a king, so he can destroy all the evil in the world. Yet he befriended even the demons who need refugee, he is named the miracle child.”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

Atsumu raises his head in confusion, “What?”

 

“You’re talking about Ushijima Wakatoshi aren’t you? Oikawa killed him. He’s dead, even the angels left his side.”

 

“No,” Osamu shakes his head, calm as ever, “He’s alive, and he is going to be your most valuable asset to winning the fight against Oikawa.”

 

 

† †

 

“Maybe they accidently got the wrong guy.” Iwaizumi proposes, but he himself looks unsure of himself. And so does Kenma.

 

The fog then soon starts to disappear, something all three men start to notice as soon as it lightens. Iwaizumi’s hand quickly flies behind him, grabbing on to the hilt of his sword placed next to the back of his head. He eyes his surroundings, and signals the rest of the group to quiet down.

 

Kenma doesn’t seem to be aware of anything, too focus and frustrated with the fact that his predictions had come off as wrong. He looks up, peeking from under his white cream hood towards Iwaizumi.

 

How could they have chosen Kageyama over Iwaizumi?

 

Kenma looks then towards Hinata who has knees bent and arms out wide looking around suspiciously in a funny attitude. Not only Iwaizumi, but Hinata, a young boy Kenma found great interest in, even a magnetic pull towards.

 

Aone even, was someone with a pure strong heart that could not be diminished. But out of all of them four, Kageyama was the one-person Kenma least suspected to be invited into their realm.

 

So why?

 

“Holy shit!” Iwaizumi shouts, trembling from the shakes the ground creates, “Is this an earthquake?” he looks up from the ground, his sword uncovered, but his strength keeps it from wobbling all over the place. Hinata starts to shout, saying there was a bright light coming from the ground.

 

Which caught Kenma’s attention quickly, moving his fingers from below his chin, he sees that the greyish ground was marked with yellow inscriptions. He frowns in confusion once he understands what was forming below them.

 

Looking up to the members of the small group, he opens his mouth preparing to tell them that they might be separated, but as soon as one words comes out, a large heavy weight falls on top of him.

 

“Ouff!” his face falls first on the ground, the warm magic engulfing his body, and before he can think another thought, he was falling.

 

Only to fall face first against the ground again, and just like before, a huge weight falls on his back, and he’s pretty sure that he can no longer walk. That this was how it all ends for him for the second time of his short-lived life.

 

A huge clank is heard in front of him, and with the little strength he had left, Kenma raises his view to see Aone on the ground, his back first, and Hinata in his arms just a few seconds later.

 

With a large shift of weight falling off his back, he groans in relief, but before he got up himself, he sees Iwaizumi landing on his right foot and knee, his sword balancing correctly by his side.

 

There are thousands of creatures, mystical and powerful that Kageyama has heard about, and even seen. There were even impossible things that Kageyama could never have imagine to ever happen, yet he has seen it all.

 

Yet, for some odd reason, seeing the two men before him, not at all any different from Kageyama’s own image, standing in front of him and claiming themselves to be gods.

 

He blinks, with a stern look he looks over at the other man, not all different from the other, the two things that made the two look any different was the color of their hair and their robes.

 

The one with a more blond hair, the one closest to Kageyama, wore a dark robe, black as can be that even the small stitching and details were hard to differentiate. The one thing that did stood out was the white sash that was fasten around the male’s waist tightly.

 

The brown-haired male, who stood farther and more on edge despite the relaxed expression on his face, wore the complete opposite, wearing a white robe, with a black thick sash.

 

“He doesn’t believe you.” The dark-haired male says, looking away from the other self-proclaimed god and Kageyama, he puts his hand on his hip as he stares into the mist of the forest. Kageyama’s eyes widen in how easily the other was able to read him. He hesitantly opens his mouth to say something, but he is quickly stopped by his own fear.

 

The illusion from before still has him a bit shaken, looking down at his muddy hands he sees that he was still trembling. He gulps, clenching his fist, and looking back up with a straighten back and a chin held up higher. Trying his best to stop the trembling, he looks straight into the dark-haired male’s direction.

 

“I need your help.”

 

“We don’t give help.” The dark haired male retorts, he was standoffish, not taking interesting in Kageyama at all. While the other, puts himself in Kageyama’s view, blocking him from the other.

 

“Humans so desperate that they come to the gods for help? I didn’t think we ever have been put into consideration.” He smiles brightly, but his eyes show more amusement than anything else. Kageyama directs his stare towards the one in front of him, he was here solely to ask for help, to try his best to convince them to save them.

 

“My name is K-“

 

“Yes, we know, Kageyama Tobio, the male with so many titles, so many alliances that throughout the land he is known as the traitor more than anything else.” Kageyama flinches at the label the male with a lighter hair color brands him in. But he doesn’t step back or argue, if they were really gods, he would have to show respect to get their help.

 

The male in the white robe scoffs, turning his direction to the identical male in front of Kageyama, “He doesn’t believe you.”

 

“In what?” He straightens his back, his amusement gone as he turns to other.

 

“That we are gods.”

Turning his direction back to the younger male, the one in black looks at Kageyama with a blank stare, his smile gone from existence only to be brought back again, Kageyama’s own eyes grew in shock, he eyes at the other god, far from them both wondering how he was able to read Kageyama so easily.

 

“Amazing,” the one in black says, “It’s amazing isn’t it? You’re not afraid, are you?” He comes closer, his expression all too curious and way too close for Kageyama’s comfort. But it was true, Kageyama did show fear in the illusion, but once it was gone, it was gone and so was his fear.

 

The only thing he’s feeling now was annoyance and discomfort.

 

“I have no time to waste!” Kageyama yells, laying his hands on the man before him, pushing him away from him. “I need to know if you can help or not!”

 

“We can’t.” they both said in unison, one with a smile, and the other stoic.

 

Kageyama doesn’t show any disappointment, but he sure was feeling it throughout his entire body. His feels his shoulders fall in somewhat relief, as if he knew this was the answer and that in the end they were only wasting time. Prolonging the fact that they will have to go back into war with Aoba Johsai.

 

He hate it.

 

Looking down at the ground, he grits his teeth. He knew it, he knew that war was inevitable. He knew that it wasn’t going to all be that easy. That the miss shot, the fucking miss shot in the Shiratorizawa is the one thing that could’ve stopped all of this. If only he was brave enough to face Oikawa head to head, instead of relying on an arrow from a long distance.

 

Kageyama quickly turns around, his green cape flying behind him as he walks away.

 

“Where are you going?” One of them ask, Kageyama can’t tell from which one, nor does he care.

 

“Back, I must stop wasting time, I have to stop looking for ways…” he pauses, he also stops walking, looking back at the males before him he frowns, “What is the point to have you two gods, if you can’t do anything for the people? What are you here for? Who do you exist for?”

 

There was a drop in the temperature, the god in black backs down, his expression darkens as he straightens up, no longer slouching in a playful stance. The other no longer looks bored, his expression changes as well, his body faces towards Kageyama, taking a few steps forward to get closer to his brother, standing by his side.

 

“What are we gods to a nonbeliever?” He spits, but Kageyama doesn’t look at all frighten. He even goes as far as turning to face the two gods as well.

 

“Monsters.”

 

The one in the black robe laughs, he looks down to the ground, his hands attach to his hips, and he laughs. The one in white only glares down at Kageyama, not at all looking amused as the other one.

 

“He’s right Osamu,” his laughter calms down, his neck hunched, he looks to the left. “As centuries go by, we are becoming more like monsters than deities.”

 

“Don’t say that.”

 

“But it’s true.”

 

“We are trying our best.”

 

The two argue with one another, but neither move from their spot, they weren’t even looking at one another. “My name is Miya Atsumu.” The one in black says, finally looking at Kageyama again with a smile, one that was far more genuine than the others he bore before him.

 

“This is my brother Miya Osamu, and we are the Miya Deities.” Atsumu beckons for Kageyama to come closer, waving him over as he turns around and walks back towards the lonesome tree. Osamu stares at Kageyama for a bit longer, before walking away, following his twin brother.

 

“I don’t have time for whatever you’re going to tell me, my friends are all about to die, and I need to,”

 

“Why are you in a rush to die?” Atsumu asked, but he doesn’t turn away from the tree, reaching towards it, he places his entire hand on the truck, the dead grey bark soon turns brown and flourishes, it’s branches change into the same color with pink bubbling flowers.

 

But the tree is not the only thing that changes, soon the roots of the dead tree digs deeper into the ground, the dried dirt beneath all their feet turns green with life, and the trees far from the one lonesome tree disappear. All was left was a grand field of tall grass and wildlife.

 

Not too far from them was trees, big and grand surrounding them on one side, and on the other far but noticeable was a larger wall surrounding a large castle.

 

“We can’t help you Kageyama, I’m sorry to say...” As Kageyama was taking in everything that was changing, and all the new views he doesn’t feel Osamu approaching him, he doesn’t notice the small tap on his head before everything turns black.

 

† †

There was noise all around him, loud and booming, but nothing that screamed as a threat. He winces as he forces his eyes open, everything far too bright in his opinion. But he realizes soon that he’s staring at feet, frowning in confusion he looks around only to realize he was laying on the ground, face first.

 

Getting up from the ground, he sees hundreds of people walking left and right, into shops and out of, but none have stopped and bothered to check if Kageyama was okay.

 

They continued on their paths, children playing with wooden swords, mothers carrying large bags filled with heavy purchases. Soldiers with their swords strapped to their waste, and shop keepers laughing with a boosting smile.

 

It felt all too happy.

 

Kageyama bends to dust off the dirt that clung to his clothing but there was none, Confusion still branding on his features, he notices one color in particular.

 

The color red.

 

It was everywhere, from the shoulders clothing, the soldiers armor, and woman’s scarfs tied around their waist. Banners and flags decorated the largest stone buildings, and drapes were covering most of the tables of shop keepers. Then there was symbol, the black symbol, that indicated the ancient and proud kingdom Nekoma.

 

“It was a beautiful kingdom.” Kageyama whips around to see the twins standing behind him, Atsumu looking around at everything lovingly, Osamu looked down at the ground, his stare once again as passive as ever.

 

“They were very lively people, very treasurable and respectful.” Kageyama listens to everything the god says, understanding that he was being shown the past of Nekoma, the beautiful kingdom that had fallen to the ground when the black demonic creature came into the picture.

 

“They all had this, and they thanked a weak boy instead of us the gods.” Kageyama automatically thinks of Kenma, and Osamu scoffs signifying he was right. “Then again, we didn’t give them this. That weak little boy did.” Atsumu has a smile on his voice, but it still showed the pain he was feeling. Nonetheless, this, all of this was amazing.

 

Kageyama has seen the ruins of Nekoma, has smell the acid and ash of it all, but here all he could sell was fruits and meats, spices from all over the land. He feels warm and full, something he hasn’t felt in years.

 

“I was jealous, so fucking jealous that everyone forgot us. Forgot me.” The entire projection of Nekoma disappeared, what takes its place was something Kageyama could not recognize. There’s a small village, so incredibly small compared to Nekoma, and Atsumu and Osamu were standing in front of large crowd.

 

He can’t hear what they were saying, but the people were happy, and so were the other two.

 

Moving along, the image before him starts to change, but they’re still the same village, everything is growing, everyone is dying, but new people, more people come to replace them. The land starts to grow and grow, and soon walls were being made, buildings start to grow in size, and in front of them all was a castle.

 

One far too recognizable.

 

“This is Nekoma before that weak little boy was born, before his father, before his grandfather, this was the start of Nekoma, this was the beginning to one of the greatest kingdoms ever known to man.” Atsumu spreads his arms opened wide, “This was our first temple.”

 

Atsumu hands fall to his sides, and smile disappears as soon as red starts to take over the castle and the rest of the kingdom. Osamu looks up at the large change, his downcast eyes show just as much as sadness as his brother’s own.

 

Kageyama frowns, he opens his mouth and speaks without thinking, “You did it,”

 

“Yes.” Osamu says, he doesn’t even need to look deep into Kageyama’s mind to understand what he means. “The destruction of Nekoma was because of us. We were tired, exhausted, we”

 

“You were jealous, you became more human than what you actually are. You became monsters.” Kageyama doesn’t bother to look at the twins for confirmation. He simply stares at the progress of Nekoma happening before him.

 

“They forgot who gave them their kingdom in the first place! We protected them, we loved them!”

 

“Yet you killed every single one of them, you destroyed something that you loved and then it all disappeared.”

 

“We were going to save them,” Osamu starts to speak, but Kageyama intervenes before he could finish.

 

“That explains the entire destruction of a kingdom, that explains why all the other kingdoms fell apart once Nekoma did. That explains there’s still people out there that belief in you two.” Sarcasms bleeds into his tone all too harshly, and the gods don’t say anything in return to excuse themselves.

 

The creature they created, was far too great and dangerous, it didn’t listen to any command but to destroy. No matter how many times the Miya gods tried to stop it, it would slip through their fingers, and continue to kill and cause distress to the entire world. It hid away from the powerful, and slept to grow stronger, so strong that not even the gods were able to contain it.

 

“The command was to destroy anything that didn’t believe in the gods, to get rid of what was not created by the gods.” Osamu says, “It’s entire purpose now is to destroy anything that doesn’t believe in whatever it is, it grew apart from us.”

 

“The arrow,” Kageyama finally looks over the twins, “the arrow that Kenma created, enchanted, he said it could kill anything, despite what creature, despite whatever its from, is it true? Can it?”

 

“It can,” Atsumu whispers, “It’s a wonder why we gods can’t creature something like that, it’s a wonder why we can’t just take it away, But you humans can.”

 

“That’s why we can’t help you, we’ve tried thousands of times before, but the creature keeps disappearing, it hides and once it appears again, we can only imagine defeating it, but we can’t,”

 

“How is that possible?” Kageyama wonders, “That you can't destroy it, but a human can.”

 

There was no answer for Kageyama, simply just silence.

 

“There’s absolutely nothing you can do?” He tries again, but the two simply shake their heads. Kageyama sighs as he looks up into the blue sky that soon turns red, his eyes widen as he looks at dark black cloud forming, red and black flames hit each building, causing it to break and crumble, screams and shouts swords falling and people running.

 

It was all happening too quickly, but there a single glance that Kageyama captures of the monster. It was disfigured, pitch black with purple flames surrounding it, it drags his feet feeling the steps behind him darken, cracking through the entire ground, reaching for anything living and killing them.

 

It was disgusting.

 

“That is the monster,” Atsumu clarifies for Kageyama, “It used to reside in Kuroo and now it resides in Oikawa.”

 

“You know then?”  


“We can see through it eyes,”: Osamu speaks again, “And when we chose you to see, we saw your entire life flash before our very own. You once had that thing inside, but Kenma cleansed you of it.”

 

“Why?” Kageyama voice shakes as the monster disappears, replaced by the destruction it leaves. The scenery changes again just as quickly as it has been before and it shows Kageyama the latest view of how Nekoma looks right now.

 

“Why what?” Atsumu mutters, Osamu says nothing.

 

“Why did you pick me, and not…”

 

“Iwaizumi?” Osamu sighs.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Iwaizumi Hajime, he sure is something. But if we were to talk to him, it would be completely pointless. The only thing he doesn’t know is that we are the reason why the monster exists.”

 

“That doesn’t explain why you picked me, it’s pointless to me as well! What does this information have that I can use? What can I do with his information?” Kageyama yells, frustrated.

 

“Atsumu.” Osamu looks towards his brother, “Tell him.”

 

“You were the closet thing in this entire world that almost killed him. Kenma, he can’t because he doesn’t exist, or well he no longer does. He can’t touch, he can't cure, or kill. He can only guide and advise. He can also create. Aone has the lowest connection to this history and so does that little boy.”

 

“Speaking of that little boy,” Osamu speaks over his brother, “Hinata Shouyou, who he is?”

 

Kageyama gives him a confused stare, “Does it matter?”

Osamu shrugs his shoulders, “No, I guess not.”

 

Before Kageyama could tell the male who exactly Hinata was, someone compared to him or Iwaizumi a nobody, a kid who dreams to save the world, a kid who gets lucky in every battle they’ve faced. Atsumu starts to speak again, “Iwaizumi, he, he’s angry, he’s too pissed at the world to listen to it. If were to tell them all of this, he, his sword…” Atsumu blanks out as he imagines what the male could do.

 

“Iwaizumi’s sword is something that could Oikawa, and Hinata Shouyou,” Osamu says but Kageyama breaks him off before he could finish his thoughts.

 

“Then that’s it right? Iwaizumi can stop this all? He can right?” He says a bit too excited, as if he was glad that he didn’t have to kill Oikawa, glad and relieved that it would not be in his hands to kill his king. At the same time, he felt selfish, he felt sick. Iwaizumi of all people should have been the last person to even lay a hand on Oikawa.

 

Neither twin says a thing, they look at one another before telling Kageyama. “Kageyama Tobio, there is nothing we can do for you, from the lack of believers we are one of the lowest gods there is. But we can tell you is that there was one kingdom that you need to rely on for you to succeed in your battles.”

 

“Which kingdom?”

 

“There is a child that was chosen by the strongest of all gods. He raised to be a king, so he can destroy all the evil in the world. Yet he befriended even the demons who need refugee, he is named the miracle child.”

 

“He’s dead.”

 

Atsumu raises his head in confusion, “What?”

 

“You’re talking about Ushijima Wakatoshi aren’t you? Oikawa killed him. He’s dead, even the angels left his side.”

 

“No,” Osamu shakes his head, calm as ever, “He’s alive, and he is going to be your most valuable asset to winning the fight against Oikawa.”

 

 

† †

 

“Maybe they accidently got the wrong guy.” Iwaizumi proposes, but he himself looks unsure of himself. And so does Kenma.

 

The fog then soon starts to disappear, something all three men start to notice as soon as it lightens. Iwaizumi’s hand quickly flies behind him, grabbing on to the hilt of his sword placed next to the back of his head. He eyes his surroundings, and signals the rest of the group to quiet down.

 

Kenma doesn’t seem to be aware of anything, too focus and frustrated with the fact that his predictions had come off as wrong. He looks up, peeking from under his white cream hood towards Iwaizumi.

 

How could they have chosen Kageyama over Iwaizumi?

 

Kenma looks then towards Hinata who has knees bent and arms out wide looking around suspiciously in a funny attitude. Not only Iwaizumi, but Hinata, a young boy Kenma found great interest in, even a magnetic pull towards.

 

Aone even, was someone with a pure strong heart that could not be diminished. But out of all of them four, Kageyama was the one-person Kenma least suspected to be invited into their realm.

 

So why?

 

“Holy shit!” Iwaizumi shouts, trembling from the shakes the ground creates, “Is this an earthquake?” he looks up from the ground, his sword uncovered, but his strength keeps it from wobbling all over the place. Hinata starts to shout, saying there was a bright light coming from the ground.

 

Which caught Kenma’s attention quickly, moving his fingers from below his chin, he sees that the greyish ground was marked with yellow inscriptions. He frowns in confusion once he understands what was forming below them.

 

Looking up to the members of the small group, he opens his mouth preparing to tell them that they might be separated, but as soon as one words comes out, a large heavy weight falls on top of him.

 

“Ouff!” his face falls first on the ground, the warm magic engulfing his body, and before he can think another thought, he was falling.

 

Only to fall face first against the ground again, and just like before, a huge weight falls on his back, and he’s pretty sure that he can no longer walk. That this was how it all ends for him for the second time of his short-lived life.

 

A huge clank is heard in front of him, and with the little strength he had left, Kenma raises his view to see Aone on the ground, his back first, and Hinata in his arms just a few seconds later.

 

With a large shift of weight falling off his back, he groans in relief, but before he got up himself, he sees Iwaizumi landing on his right foot and knee, his sword balancing correctly by his side.

 

He stands without any hesitation, but he looks over at Kenma with concern. Although it was more directed to the person who was on top of Kenma.

 

“Kageyama what happened?”

 

Kageyama, standing upright with his hand outstretched for Kenma, which the mage gratefully, but slowly takes his hand. Standing up without winching from the strain on his body.

 

“King Ushijima is alive.”

 

 

He stands without any hesitation, but he looks over at Kenma with concern. Although it was more directed to the person who was on top of Kenma.

 

“Kageyama what happened?”

 

Kageyama, standing upright with his hand outstretched for Kenma, which the mage gratefully, but slowly takes his hand. Standing up without winching from the strain on his body.

 

“King Ushijima is alive.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never felt like an adult, until I realized that I am one because of the lack of updates on my fics. Like wow, I never knew I could ever be so busy. 
> 
> But seriously I will...no matter what, will finish this fic! 
> 
> I'm also making a new fic of Haikyuu boys because they ma boysss.


	24. Kingdom of Shiratorizawa and the Hearts of the Few.

Finding themselves in front of a familiar kingdom, they all realized they were transported, they were helped by whoever Kageyama talked to make their trips easier and far quicker. They stood in an open space of wheat, not to far from them was the wall of the kingdom, but lining the wall was a forest, full with leaves and flowers.

Iwaizumi glares down at Kageyama’s feet, thinking to himself until Aone spoke up, “It would make sense, if Ushijima did pass away, they would have quickly crowned another king.” Aone stands straight to look what was towards them.

“Ushijima doesn’t have sons or daughters to crown,” Iwaizumi reminds him, “they would have picked someone who was next in line, but they never really did.” He sheaths his sword, since there was no real threat arising them any longer.

Kenma who starts to continue their new path, stoically says, “Why don’t we just go and ask.”

“Shiratorizawa’s gates have been closed since their war with Aoba Johsai.” Kageyama jogs a bit to catch up to Iwaizumi and Aone who walk behind Kenma, leading the group.

“What about supplies? They need to open their gates for trades and goods.” Hinata who jumps and hops around the trio, trying to be apart of this conversation as well. Since lately he felt like he was lacking in some sort of way. Kenma had wanted him to be apart of group, but in all honestly the smallest of the four hasn’t felt like he contributed as much.

In their journeys Iwaizumi and Aone have done exceptionally well with fighting off bandits and threats like beast. Hinata was there too with his own sword, but the other two had fought so well that they left nothing for Hinata to fight. Kageyama and Kenma both have been trading words of the old, talking about countries and lands Hinata has never heard off.

Not only that, but Hinata also has felt he was pulling back Aone and Iwaizumi, begging and asking for some pointers and advice in sword fighting from Iwaizumi, and hand to hand combat from Aone, as well as exercises that can help Hinata become a better fighter in any way possible.

It wasn’t as if Iwaizumi nor Aone were annoyed with helping the youngest boy, but the fact stayed that Hinata was still acting as an apprentice and not a real soldier.

“You fought in a war, and survived Hinata, that itself is a medal.” Iwaizumi tells him, to reassure him that he wasn’t a student anymore, but a soldier that experienced battles that proved he was strong on his own.

Aone, had nodded his head and even smiled when Hinata told him about his emotions, patting him on the head telling him that it was okay to feel those things, that he himself have felt that for many years even older than Hinata is now.

“What made you feel like you changed though?” he asked, seriously curious of Aone’s response.

“Having the one thing you love most, be taken away from you.”

And it’s true, Iwaizumi had lost his entire family, his friends who he considered a second family, his home, and even Oikawa. Not only that, but Iwaizumi feels as though his own sanity, his humanity was gone. His mentality was crumbling away, and he’s holding on to a smallest of string to keep himself from truly falling apart.

Aone lost his entire kingdom in a matter of hours, his beloved king killed in front of eyes, and now he has to walk alongside two of the men who led the armies into his kingdom, he lost his trust in Iwaizumi, he had lost his prince, taken away to secure him from death.

Kageyama’s own family was killed, and he was betrayed by his most trusted advisers because of greed. He was forced out of his own kingdom, his life was threatened at such a young age, that Hinata could not believe that so many people tried to pin an arrow in a child. His new home who accepted him easily enough was taken away by a demon, and the one man he admired the most had become something that went against his morals.

He was told he was too young to run his own group, yet he held many titles but not one, was ever kept long enough for him to feel as if he did change something for the better.

Kenma, Kenma lost it all. All of it disappearing right in front of eyes and he could do nothing, and now he must fight the same demon that took away his home because he wasn’t able to do it the first time.

What could Hinata say? He accidentally found himself in Aoba Johsai, promising to go back home after fulfilling his new-found dreams to be one of the best knights in the land. But then taken away to Karasuno where he found friends who are still alive and healthy, with the exception of two that were taken right in front of his eyes.

Hinata hasn’t lost a home, hasn’t lost a kingdom, he hasn’t lost a family, and he hasn’t lost his own life.

And if that’s what it takes to feel change, he rather stay where he is.

“Shiratorizawa is a kingdom that can thrive on it’s own, it doesn’t necessarily need anyone.” Iwaizumi tells the younger male, “the only reason it does trades and what not is for money, but knowing Ushijima, it’s to benefit the poorer kingdoms.”

The four then stop talking, no other words come to their mind to say out loud about the kingdom. They were muddled with the fact that they needed a way to enter the kingdom, but then a new thought arises in Iwaizumi, “Let’s say Ushijima is alive, but what if he is a coma? Then what?” He eyes over at Kageyama.

The dark-haired male looks down at the dirt path they walk on, looking at his brown boots dirty and worn thinking for an answer. “I’m not entirely sure, the twin gods just told me that he was alive, and he would be the greatest asset to winning the war.”

“And they know this?” Aone speaks up once more, “that with him on our side, we will win this war?”

Kageyama opens his mouth to reply, telling Aone that he was right, but Hinata peeks over at Kenma, a curious gaze appears as he questions Kenma, “Exactly who were those, uh, gods?” Everyone then goes silent, looking up ahead at Kenma as they continue to walk.

“What were their names again?” he asked, never turning to face Kageyama but the bowman already knew he was being spoken to.

“They called themselves the Miya gods, Osamu and Atsumu were their names.”

Silence envelopes them all, already spending a large time with Kenma, the other three knew the mage was thinking, recalling all those memories he had lost centuries ago. He doesn’t say a thing until they enter another forest, one with more greenery and light than the previous one they entered.

† †

“You didn’t let me say a thing.” Osamu whispers, leaning his back against the large tree behind him, his brother leaned forward, his knees to his chest as he looked down at the ground, changing it to a beautiful green, to stone, then to dirt, and again back to the green.

“There are some things that we can’t say Osamu, you know this.”

“It would have been better if they knew.”

“Yeah, it would have, but think about it, if they knew don’t you think they would have be scared? That they’ve done nothing significant in their lives, but now they’re going to be the one to kill the Great King Oikawa? They would think we were crazy, they’ll think we have no right minds. They’ll go crazy, and will be restless.” Atsumu drags his finger along the floor, the image of green grass disappears and now he’s looking back down on the ashy grey ground with a faint smile on his face.

“Do you think,”

“No.”

Atsumu laughs at his brother’s quick answer, “You didn’t even let me finish speaking.”

“I don’t need to know what you're going to say when I already know what you’re thinking.” Osamu says in annoyance, but at the same time there’s a hint of care for his brother.

As the two-quiet down, Atsumu shuts his eyes, and pull his knees towards him as tightly as he can. No matter what happens, no matter what already did. Atsumu feels the death on his hands, he feels them clogging up his thoughts. He released something evil, he was the one that let jealously take him over him, and killed thousands of men, women, and even children.

Looking up, to the darkness that surrounds them, something Atsumu can change when he pleases, he hopes, that it can finally end.

† †

In front of the closed gates were guards in armor that represented the kingdom. Flags of the white eagle on a maroon background adorned the sides of the gates. On top of the wall, were more guards looking for any thing that was suspicious in a farther distance.

But there was something that catches Kenma’s attention quickly. There were shadows on the ground, but there was nothing creating them, not a cloud, and the sun’s position was on the opposite side.

“It seems like they’ve kept the demons.” Kenma whispers, his entire body hiding behind the large tree not too far from the end of the forest and the beginning of Shiratorizawa’s enclosed territory.

“Any one of any ideas of how to get in?” Hinata peeks over at the guards standing straight and still. It was amazing how easily they stood for such a long time without a word.

“We can just walk in and ask.” Iwaizumi suggests, but as soon as he turns to look at everyone, he was given a very off-putting expression.

But Kenma had agreed after thinking of more, rather exhausting ways to get in. “It’s not like there’s any other way, if we cause trouble and get captured, well who knows how long they’ve have us imprisoned, especially if there was no one on our side.”

“There’s also the fact that two of us definitely wouldn’t be allowed in.” Kageyama speaks rather grimly. “Iwaizumi and I have been on Oikawa’s side for years, I killed what looked like someone important to King Ushijima, so Kenma, you Hinata and Aone are the only ones who can enter without any bad blood.”

Iwaizumi nods his head, his hand comes up to grip his chin thoughtfully, “No one exactly knows who you are Kenma, Hinata is some soldier with no name,” the orange haired boy deflates at the commentary, but no one goes to defend Hinata’s title, “And Aone is a Datekou citizen, who are refugees in Shiratorizawa.”

Kenma nods his head, looking up from the ground and towards Hinata, he opens his mouth to tell them about the plan he just now came up with, but before he could say anything, an enormous pain shoots down his body. His chest clenches, and there’s an anguish burn throughout his body.

He grips on to the cream-colored cloak at his chest, tightening his grip and butting down his lip from keeping down a yell. His knees buckle, and with wobbly legs he’s strength in them falls, causing Kenma to land on his knees on the dirt. Everyone around him watches, unsure what to do with outstretched hands, wanting to grab hold of male, but too afraid they’ll do more damage than actual comfort.

“Kenma?” Hinata worriedly falls on his knees as well, his own hands just above Kenma’s back, but the struggle to touch the male.

“Shit,” Iwaizumi falls on to his own knees as well, scooting himself over to Kenma’s side and grabbing onto the male’s sides, pulling him in close, “Hey man, shit, come on what’s wrong?” he tries to navigate Kenma’s body towards him to hear anything, and hopefully help in any way he can.

After a few of slow seconds, Iwaizumi stars to notice that the mage’s body is heating up at an abnormal temperature. “Kenma!” He harshly whispers, still aware with the fact that they all weren’t too far from the gates with the guards. And if they were all captured now, there would be nothing the could do to help Kenma, or this world from Oikawa.

Quickly turning to face Aone, “You and Hinata, go and distract the guards, tell them why you came for and contact Ushijama if he still is alive as Kageyama says. I,” he hesitates, looking down at Kenma, “Kageyama and I will figure something out here.”

“We can’t just leave Kenma!” Hinata says loudly, he doesn’t catch himself either not at all caring if they get captured, for his worry is only now directed to the mage’s wellbeing.

“Listen!” Iwaizumi looks back at Hinata, frustration in his dark green eyes, “We don’t have time anymore, do you understand! We been fucking traveling for who knows how long, we’ve been stuck in that dumb forest, and we don’t know how much time we’ll be spending here Hinata! I know, I know Kenma is your friend, but I’m here and I’ll take care of him, now get your ass over there and make Ushijima our ally!”

Iwaizumi slides his arms under Kenma’s bent knees, and another on his back as the mage struggles in his arms with overwhelming heat, “If you want to make a mark in history, then go.” He looks over at Kageyama and single the archer to follow him. He nods his head and looks over at both Aone and Hinata before he trails behind Iwaizumi.

“Don’t say anything stupid, and remember, Kenma has been suffering far worse when his entire home disappeared, don’t let anyone else experience what he did.”

Hinata’s large brown eyes shine, his tears threatening to fall for the sake of Kenma. But his shaky frown straightens, clenching his fist he nods his head curtly, and looks over at Aone with new determination in his eyes, “Let’s go Aone!”

As the boy runs off out of the woods, Aone takes his regular sized steps just to catch up to him.

Kageyama sees them both go, and is regretful that there is not anything else he could do to help. Putting his entire fate onto Hinata and Aone, he hopes that they’ll get the king on their side. But then an overwhelming thought flows through him, and he relaxes, if there was anyone who can change anyone’s mind, it was surely Hinata. Smiling, he follows Iwaizumi’s steps.

As soon as he catches up to him, Iwaizumi has placed Kenma on the ground, he’s shaking from holding in his tears and screaming. Iwaizumi cups his face in his hands and apologizes, Kageyama frowns and wonders what Iwaizumi is intently going to do.

Backing up his head a bit, Iwaizumi throws it back forward, knocking his forehead against Kenma’s. Kageyama takes a step back from shock, “Iwa-,”

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi drops Kenma’s face which then falls to his own shoulder, completely out of conscious, “I haven’t done that in ages.” He whines as he rubs his forehead knowing that it was going to be sore later.

Picking the mage up again, he sighs in relief, glad that the male was now out cold, then he was before. “It’s easier to carry him now, and now he doesn’t have to go through whatever the fuck that was.”

“What do you think it was?” Kageyama wonders, taking a step forward once Iwaizumi continues his path forward again, getting as far as from the castle’s walls as possible.

“I have no fucking clue.”

 

† †

“Daishou, after all this, the world can finally get a move on.” Yaku whispers longingly, his eyes daze forward into his cup of tea, the mudded water looking far appeasing since he was given the cup.

“You mean you can finally move on.” The main whispers, “You, Kenma, Lev, everyone, everyone can finally just move on with their lives.”

“And can you blame me? I don’t know you demons do it, I could never live as long as you do and be at peace with myself.”

“You think I can?”

The two haven’t even looked at one another since Yaku’s explanation of what happened, and why he was still here in Daishou’s living room decades later, and not six feet under whose turn into nothing but dust and bone. Their breathing slow and calming, the only noise they rather focus on to keep them sane from reliving the past.

But then Lev slaps his face, something Yaku hears and turns his attention to. He had his large hand covering his mouth, his grip tight, and it looked like he was hurting, his eyes scrunched up and yelling in pain. Soon, large tears start fall from the corners of his eyes, trailing down his pale face, his green eyes waver in sadness.

“Lev?” Yaku whispers, but only seconds later he feels the same pain. Dropping his head instantly as he says the dragon’s name, Daishou looks back at the shorter boy.

“Yaku? What’s going on?” but the male doesn’t respond, he only chuckles, but Daishou can tell that it was a bit forced and even wicked in some ways.

“How lucky,” the brown-haired boy says, and he covers up his own mouth from moaning in sadness. He tightens his grip in his voice, trying his best to keep it from spilling it all, but it hurts, goddammit it hurts so much, “fuck.” He cries out loud, with his face still facing the ground, he grips his tea a bit tighter, before putting it back on the table, and curling on to himself, his arms go around his waist and he cries out loud.

He always thought that he would be the strongest of the two, yet Lev held in better than he could.

† †

The ship sways countlessly, something Kai can never get used to, he holds on to anything he can but without fail he wobbles and crashes into something, either it be the ground or anyone else walking around on top of the boat. He can’t believe that the demon owl had let him on board, but even more so let him stay as they sailed across the waters.

The only thing he could believe was Bokuto relentless stubbornness. Of course, it was understandable, two of his beloved family was killed. Something he puts blame on top of himself.

He had faith in Iwaizumi, a man Kai has never met despite the countless stories he hears in taverns. Of how wonder the knight in silver is, how courageous and kindhearted he was. Someone who has traveled far in the land, and far into the seas, with ideas and words so polite some would have mistaken him as a saint.

Yet Bokuto, had seen everything else. Or so he says, there was still the reason Bokuto put so much fate in his hands the first place, where Akaashi had passed away. No, Kai hasn’t meet Akaashi either, but he could tell that he was someone incredible in Bokuto’s eyes.

Then there was Tatsuki, someone who trusted Bokuto with his entire heart, and in the end dragged out to find Akaashi’s killer just to get him killed by Kuroo himself.

He wants to smile, he wants to laugh at all the shit that has been going on, but his emotions will him not to. Years of just wanting peace around him, years of brining just that around him he’s failing to do so within himself.

He wants to say everything will work out, he wants to be the voice of reason, but things weren’t looking great in these past years, it hasn’t ever since Nekoma was taken down.

But.

There is always, a light shining at the end and if there wasn’t, you just had to keep walking until you do, no matter how dark and how long you walk, there will always be a light in the end.

But just as soon a small smile does manage to make itself a home in Kai’s lips, he frowns.

Eye’s widening in shock as he falls back on to the wall of the ship, sliding his back against the wood he hits the grey wooden floors. He leans a bit forward, but he pulls himself back, head looking up into the blue skies, he smiles. Tears, clear like both sky and sea fall down his tan skin, he closes his eyes, wrinkles folding at the corners from the genuine emotions he’s feeling.

“Thank goodness,” he whispers, and his chest constricts despite the weight on his shoulders leaving, “thank goodness you’ll no longer have to suffer my friend, although I wished we could have seen one another for one last time.”

† †

“Daichi!”

The man turns to the grey-haired male who called for him, he looks up at him with wide eyes, ones that look far too innocent with all he has seen.

“What is it?” he questions Sugawara he looks at him with concern in his eyes.

“Kuroo, he’s dead.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another character peacefully passes away....
> 
> I know I know, I didn't include the whole Nekoma familia for this, but listen...it's hard writing their character for me at least it is, I'm more of the Seijou fam, so you know life is hard. I just know how to write, Lev, Yaku, Kuroo and Kai. And what I mean by that is in character stuff, I hate anything out of character.
> 
> NO! Suga did not kill Kuroo. (If anyone was thinking that.)


	25. In These Chains There's Laughter

Metal braces were put on their wrist, chained on to one another to keep them from, well, Hinata wasn’t entirely sure why they were chained, it wasn’t like they were planning to run away. Their entire plan dwelt with them politely entering and asking to see King Ushijima.

Yet, it seemed like security and safely jumped up incredibly in the kingdom. Not that Hinata knew if it has doubled or anything, but with the large amount of knights and guards in every corner, at every door, made Hinata feel constantly watched, and yet at the same time, he felt safe and secured.

Aone stands behind him, no real expression to give away what he was thinking, but having him is enough for Hinata to feel confident enough to face King Ushijima.

Sighing, he looks up at the guard leading them to Ushijima’s room, he looked familiar, someone Hinata most likely met in the war, which one he wasn’t entirely sure.

His black bowl cut hair was the real reason Hinata remembered him, “So he’s alive right?” Hinata asked. The taller male only looks over his shoulder to look at the same younger boy, last time Hinata remembered, he had a burning fire in his eyes.

Now he looks like he hasn’t slept in years.

The male doesn’t answer him.

They make it into a room, big with large cushioned chairs. They’re told to wait, and Hinata does as he is told, Aone stands at his side as Hinata takes a seat. The chains on their wrist stay.

“It’s odd that they tranquilly let us in,” Aone starts with a whisper, “If Ushijima is so proclaimed alive, they wouldn’t look so grave. If he was dead, then what are they going to say to us?”

Hinata doesn’t know how to respond, he clenches his fist over his lap, he stops himself from biting into his lip. He isn’t exactly sure why he thought this was a good idea, why they let him go far when they have someone like Kageyama. Why did they put their entire fate on Hinata when it came to asking Ushijima for military aid.

“Hinata,” jolting up upon hearing his name, the young boy looks up at Aone, who stares at him fondly, “You already know why you’re here right?”

“Because Iwaizumi and Kageyama may be the reason why Shiratorizawa lost in the war, and possibly lose their king. And Kenma had some kind panic attack, and so that left me?” Hinata muttered out all too quickly, and Aone who caught the entire thing, chuckled.

“Kageyama needs a name for himself, Iwaizumi wants to save Oikawa, I want my home back, my king. While you and Kenma, you two want peace, you want people to smile again, to be happy. If there was anyone that could take Kenma’s place, it would be you Hinata.”

Looking up towards Aone, Hinata opens his mouth to say a few words of thanks in return, eyes light and bright, but before he was able to say something, a man walks into the room.

“And the two of you are?” His hair was brown, with a shade with orange, his expression was even more somber than the male before him. He was taller and walked with slowed motions. “The government does not have to time to take care of visitors of foreign kingdoms, so if you would make this quick.”

“We’re here to talk to King Ushijima!” Hinata jumped up from his seat, excited and nervous to finally discuss why he was here.

“King Ushijima cannot see anyone at the moment.”

“Then why did you let us in?” was Hinata’s quick response, his brows furrow as he takes a few steps towards the taller male with an impassive stare. “We told you since the beginning that we were here to talk to King Ushijima, and you let us in!”

“Why are you here?” The man asks again, this time he stresses it out, closing his eyes he leans against the door behind him. He looks drained, but not without sleep. Yet his eyes and posture showed that he was exhausted, just like everyone else in this castle.

“Because we need to talk to King Ushijima!”

“But why?” He mutters, this time more annoyed.

“We have a plan, Karasuno I mean, we all have a plan to end this for all, Aoba Johsai, Oikawa, everything, and for this plan to succeed, we need Ushijima’s military, we need Shiratorizawa’s assets.” Hinata proclaims, a little afraid that maybe saying all of this without Ushijima being present would scare them away without getting them to see Ushijima.

The man stares at Hinata intently, a few seconds go by before Hinata starts to get even more nervous with the man’s death glare. No one says a thing, that is until the tall Shiratorizawan man sighs, he leans forward, pulling himself away from the door and opening it behind him.

“Let’s go.”

“No! Not until we see King Ushijima!” Hinata passionately screams, but he feels a nudge behind him, Aone looks ahead, signaling Hinata to go forward. Hinata looks at him confused, but he follows the other carefully. The male takes them in a different direction then how they came.

“Um, where are we going?” Hinata whispers toward Aone, the man stays silent and Hinata follows them cautiously, looking around because the designs on the wall started to change, and the hallways were starting to becoming more narrow, and the pictures in the frames started to get more personal.

They walk for a few more minutes until they stop in front of double doors, big and heavy. Designs carved upon it, and honestly it looks magnificent. The man leading them there knocks once, but it didn’t seem loud at all, and opens the door to reveal an even more magnificent room, the bed is huge, and there’s a whole of things that look expensive, and it was not the time to get distracted, but Hinata is looking at a large sword hooked up on to the wall.

“Where is Iwaizumi, Kawanishi? ” A weak, shaky voice speaks out and Hinata looks towards the man sitting on a wooden chair, he has a book but its not open.

“He isn’t here my majesty; your dream was false.” Kawanishi had his head bowed, arms locked behind him he stays still, but even then, he watches the king carefully.

“No, the dream said the person to stop the war will come, I only assumed, it would have been Iwaizumi.” Ushijima’s tired eyes stare deeply into Hinata’s own, the boy freezes from where he is. Ushijima, the King of Shiratorizawa looks so frail, weak and tired, the hazel in his eyes used to bring such a light, but now a darker color sets in. He’s skinner too, the muscle that once was, was no longer. He looked like even had a hard time holding up the book that was placed on his lap. He blinks so slowly, and Hinata could not help but feel but hopeless. This man could no help them, he didn’t even look like he knew how to stand on his own.

No wonder they had kept him hidden for so long. King Ushijima’s body, his face, and his words everything about him showed how strong the kingdom of Shiratorizawa was. It screamed at them that they had power, and if the people saw him now. Well, Hinata doesn’t know how they would react. Not only would they probably think that their kingdom is in danger from opposing forces, but their beloved king was hurting.

And from the entire continent has heard, the people loved Ushijima dearly.

“Shoyou Hinata.” The king says, and there was still a bit of strength in his voice, but Hinata can easily tell it was forced. “Why are you here?”

Hinata hears the king, but he doesn’t reply with the answer, nor the plead of having the Shiratorizawan’s fight with them. The question flies through him, and his entire body rigids. How could he tell the king that he needs to suit up, and get into battle?

How could he tell the man, that he needs to put his men, put his people out in the field again after a lost battle? How could he tell him, that there are at their last hope, and that their last hope is Ushijima?

He would say no, he would tell them that there was nothing that his country could do for him. That there was nothing he could do for the world.

Yet, swallowing his doubts, and all the thoughts and questions that run through his mind, and he looks directly at the man’s eyes, and finds the smallest of hope in them, the small once of faith Ushijima has, in what? Hinata doesn’t know, but it encourages him anyways, to ask the King of Shiratorizawa for help.

† †

It was already getting late, Kenma hasn’t awaken from his panic attack and Kageyama has left to find food while Iwaizumi stayed behind to tend to both the fire and Kenma.

He picks at it, the fire he means, continuously to keep it strong and blazing, but at the same time he’s tired the fire out. He’s making the dead leaves and twigs burn faster, and the logs to crumble into ash quickly. He should stop so they could have a long lasting fire but watching the fire dance as he picks at it is entertaining.

He laughs at himself when that thought crosses his mind. That’s not true, he tells himself. It isn’t, deep inside he knows that, and he wishes he was selfish, even to fire, to make him from feeling bored. He wishes there was some kind of metaphor, or symbolism on why he was picking at the fire, he wished he could tell himself he was as crooked and dark, , that he did these things because he was just a selfish man.

But deep inside he already knew.

It was because he was antsy. Everything felt like it was going too fast at first. They kept moving left and right, to reach Shiratorizawa, they kept getting messages from Kenma’s friends about their progress in recruiting armies to help them in winning this fight to finish this off once and for all.

But when he was alone.

It felt like the world had stilled.

Like he had done nothing in these past few full moons.

Sighing, he drops the stick he was picking the fire with into the fire, letting it all be consumed. He closes his eyes, and if he focuses hard enough, he can feel the fire lick at him, reaching for him, and the air between him and the fire is left warm.

He wishes he can just snap his fingers and it would just be done. Wished he could just close his eyes, and just sleep for how ever long he wished he could.

But nothing has ever wen his way, has it.

Pulling away from the fire, he goes to sit at the base of a tree, the metal strapped around him makes him uncomfortable. But at the same time, this discomfort is the only thing he does know.

“Fuck.” He groans as he covers his eyes, actually realizing how crazy he was going. He sounds just like in all those stories he has been told about. How the hero goes through nightmares after nightmares, only ever catching the smallest of breaks before another nightmare snatched him up.

There’s a rustle in the bushes, but Iwaizumi doesn’t take caution to it. Either because whatever it is doesn’t have a dangerous aura, or that it was Kageyama coming back from his little hunt.

It happened to be the latter.

Kageyama brings out four hares, he holds them by the foot as he looks over Kenma for a second before looking back to Iwaizumi.

He doesn’t say anything as he passes the hares to Iwaizumi, and he doesn’t say anything when he stares to clean his hands and arrows with a dirty rag and a canteen of water. Not the one they drink from, but one Kageyama keeps to himself, since he was always so strict on cleanliness.

Once the hares were prepared by Iwaizumi and ready to be put over the fire, did the silence break.

“Do you think, when this is all over, people are going to tell our story?”

Kageyama looks at him in surprise, or maybe it was confusion that played in his eyes. He stares at Iwaizumi for a while before looking back to the fire, as the hares were being roasted. He doesn’t say anything for a while, and Iwaizumi doesn’t push for an answer.

After four crackles from the fire, does Kageyama say something, “Do you think this will end in our life time?” He looks away from the fire, and into the sky. There really wasn’t much to see, the trees were thick and heavy with leaves, tall too that they covered any opening to the dark midnight sky. “Sometimes I think we would have to die in order for all of this to end.”

Not surprised with what he says, Iwaizumi responds with, “What makes you think that?”

Kageyama shrugs his shoulders, turning his view back to the fire, Iwaizumi studies him for a while in their silence. He smiles to himself, remembering that Kageyama sure has grown over the years. The look of wonder, and curiousness has disappeared in him, and in place was the look of readiness, as well as a force that Iwaizumi couldn’t quiet understand. Maybe it was passion.

“Sometimes I think that we, Aoba Johsai I mean, are the reason for all of this. I feel like, maybe if all of us, the ones who helped lead Oikawa, if we were all gone, Oikawa included that every damage we put, would disappear with us.”

“You didn’t do anything Kageyama.”

“It feels like I did, I feel like I’m the one who put the damage into everything, I feel like I fueled Oikawa’s anger, and that I played along with everything he did made him feel valid, made him feel like he was truly the answer to everyone’s problem, since he was mine.”

Iwaizumi goes back to stare at him, he’s no longer looking for anything in Kageyama, but he thinks, “You know, even understand Oikawa more than I ever could.” He solemnly says as he looks away, a small pathetic smile on his face.

“That’s not true.”

“It is,” Iwaizumi interrupts the younger man quickly, “It is Kageyama, and honestly I’m happy that you do. You both think the same, and out of everyone in the world you’re afraid of Oikawa the most. When you went against Shiratorizawa with determination on his face, you looked happy, and he was too. You two looked like you were where you belonged.”

The two of them were always ready for battle, that didn’t have to be said. They were born to be fighters, leaders, generals, they were born to strategize and to be the best out of everyone. Take the battlefield away, they still had a place, Kageyama was just having a hard time finding out where he belonged.

And it only made sense, he was created to be king at a young age, and his home almost killed him. He felt as though he didn’t belong, and then there was Aoba Johsai, he never wanted to leave but with Oikawa’s orders, he had to, and found Karasuno.

Not wanting to get attached to the place, he couldn’t create the feeling of belonging. Then when he finally came back to Aoba Johsai, it was quickly taken away from him.

“What does being afraid of Oikawa has to do with any of it?”

That question actually surprises Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi feel’s the stare on him, but he doesn’t look at him because he was too busy containing his laughter, once he has a hold on it, he looks at Kageyama with laughter in his eyes.

“Oikawa is terrified of you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't even know what I'm doing anymoreeeeeee....  
> When I was writing this chapter weeks ago, an idea popped into my head for BNHA, and so I wrote six chapters of it in one week. and I can't even finish this chapter.   
> I wish I wrote more, but I'm not going to post the BNHA fic I made until I finish this one.   
> That is final!  
> Now let's hope I follow my own word.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!! but not for long, like seriously college just got 1000x harder.


End file.
